When they were young
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Harry and Nikki when they were teenagers. Longer summary inside, look at that one if you will. Rating and genres may change for later chapters. This fic will probably go on forever and ever...especially since you all want it to.
1. Chapter 1

****

Right I have no idea where this story came from, but my muse wants me to write it right now. I just want to see if you lot like it before I start to write the rest of it.

**It's extremely AU about when Harry and Nikki were in their teenage years. They are both fifteen/sixteen at the beginning and I have no idea where this story is going to go to be honest. Both Harry and Nikki will probably be out of character by miles but I don't know how to write them as teenagers, so...yeah. Harry and Nikki are the same age, ish, in this fic just to make it easier for me and they go to the same school. So it's very AU of course, I just wanted to see where my muse took me with this one.**

**xxx**

* * *

Nikki hated school. She hated the teachers. She hated the pupils. She hated where she lived. She wanted her mother back and she wanted to go back home to South Africa. She knew she couldn't though. Her mother was dead, she wasn't coming back and she had to live with her useless waste of space father who didn't seem to realise that he had a daughter. The fifteen year old blonde sighed and scooted back a bit on the swing she was sitting on, continuing to stare at the ground.

"Well look who it is" a voice from behind her said and Nikki couldn't help but flinch "Nikki Alexander"

Nikki forced back the tears that smarted her eyes, she refused to let the group see her being weak. They already teased her enough.

"Got any more A grades lately freak?" one of the girls shouted and Nikki wanted nothing more than to run away and hide from everything, get away from the god-awful place that she had been made to live in. "Only geeks with no lives get A grades as easily as you"

"Leave me alone" Nikki told them, regretting it instantly when her strong South African accent tumbled from her lips. She turned her head and looked through the middle of the swing to look at the group behind her, the uneasy feeling returning as she saw them properly. She felt physically sick and she wanted her mother more than ever. She was so alone and she didn't know what to do.

"Although you won't deny that she's pretty hot" one of the boys commented and Nikki wanted nothing more than to kick him in the balls to shut him up, put those karate lessons that she had been having to good use. "I wouldn't mind having a go with her" he took a step forward and at once Nikki felt more scared of them than she had ever felt in the five months of, unfortunately, knowing them. "I bet the little prude won't let me anywhere near her though"

"You're right, I wouldn't" Nikki snapped at him, standing up from the swing and walking away from them. She heard quick footsteps behind her and then a strong grip on her arm. She spun around with a terrified gasp and saw the older boy leering at her.

"Hey, leave her alone"

A loud male voice behind her made her turn her head and she saw another boy about her age making his way towards them, glaring furiously at the group. He took her other arm gently in his hand and pulled her away from the other boy.

"Leave her alone" he told him slowly "Do I have to say it any slower so you understand me?"

"Leave them alone" one of the other boys called out to them from a distance "They're both not worth it"

"See you at school on Monday Nikki" the boy leered at her before turning and walking back to his group of friends who walked off, laughing amongst themselves.

"Thanks" Nikki murmured to the boy, recognising him from her biology class. "But I was fine"

"Yeah you looked it" the boy told her as Nikki turned and walked off down the path in the opposite direction to the large group who were obviously headed off into town to look for more trouble.

"I said I was fine" Nikki snapped, whirling around to face him and moving her loose blonde hair away from her face and hitching her school bag onto her shoulder. "Leave me alone"

"Not until I know you're alright" he said softly and Nikki shook her head.

"I'm always alright" Nikki whispered sadly, bowing her head and shrugging "Thanks anyway"

"You're Nikki, right?"

"Yes" Nikki sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be getting rid of him anytime soon "Nicola Alexander, the new girl"

"You're in my biology" he nodded "Sorry. Harry Cunningham" he held out his hand to her and smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, well, nice to be your knight in shining armour from that bunch"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle as she shook his hand.

"A bit full of yourself aren't you?" she chuckled, Harry's bright green eyes boring into her deep brown ones. She felt herself blushing slightly and looked away. "Sorry, I should be getting home"

"Would you...I mean.." Harry started and Nikki turned her head to look at him as he reached up and rubbed his nose, obviously nervous as he ran his hand through his floppy brown hair. Nikki felt herself blushing again and wondered what the hell was wrong with her, she'd only just met the guy. Sure she had been in the same class as him for six months but they hadn't even spoken before now, she hadn't even taken any notice of him. 'and his gorgeous eyes' her mind added 'Shut up' the other half hissed as he started to talk again. "For the biology project would you..you know..."

"No I don't, I'm not psychic"

"Fine, would you be my partner in the biology project?" Harry sighed "I mean there are lots of girls in the class who would want to work with me but..." he trailed off as Nikki raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're using humour to hide your embarrassment" she stated and turned around, starting to walk down the path again. She didn't want him messing with her like everyone else did, she wanted to get the next four years of her school life over and done with as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Nikki please, I didn't mean..." Harry jogged to catch up with her. "I thought you might.."

"You thought I might want to partner up with you because I have no other friends" Nikki snapped, her accent more prominent than ever as she spoke.

"No, I didn't mean that I'm sorry" Harry spoke quickly, his eyes full of confusion "Think about it?"

"Why would you want me? As you said there are lots of people in the class who would want to pair with you"

"Because..well..you're good at biology?" Harry suggested and Nikki tutted, pushing away from him and shaking her head.

"Try harder" she muttered, walking down the path. She knew he wasn't following her and for that she was glad.

"Niks I'm going out" her father told her as he walked into the living room to see Nikki sitting with a book on her lap, reading intently.

"Right. When will you be back?"

"Not until tomorrow"

So it was one of those nights. Nikki sighed and nodded, giving her father a small smile as he leant down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye princess"

"Bye" Nikki murmured, waiting to hear the door close before she turned back to her book, trying to forget about everything in her life. She had the entire weekend to waste now, no-doubt her father would come home for a few hours just to show that he was actually still alive and then go out again to god knows where to waste their money. Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears. She wanted to go home to South Africa, she had friends there, people who liked her, people who loved her, a place where she actually fitted in properly. The tears dribbled down her cheeks and she placed her hands over her face, sobbing loudly as everything crashed down onto her.

The next day she was up at seven. She had a nice long refreshing shower, ignored her stomach's need for breakfast and was out of the house by half past eight.

"Hello again"

"Oh God" Nikki sighed as she turned away from her book to see Harry Cunningham smiling at her as he sat on the opposite end of the bench from her. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Don't you?"

Nikki slammed her book closed and shoved it in her bag as she stood up.

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised, jumping up and placing his hand on her arm "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. My brain and mouth don't really..."

"Correspond?" Nikki found herself giggling and Harry chuckled and nodded.

"You could say that. I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising"

"Sor..what are you doing here?" Harry changed the subject and let go of Nikki's arm.

"Reading" Nikki replied slowly, wondering why the older boy was interested in what she was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"Walking"

"Right" Nikki drew out the word and looked at Harry incredulously. He just shrugged. "Aren't you spending the weekend with your family or something?"

"Well mum's away for the weekend and dad..." he trailed off and shrugged, rubbing the side of his nose. "What about your family?"

"What family?" Nikki muttered bitterly as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

**So should I continue or not? As I said, this just popped into my mind and refused to leave.**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nikki have you had breakfast?" Harry jogged to catch up with her.

"Yes"

Her stomach rumbling gave her away and she blushed slightly, not looking at the teenager next to her who was chuckling slightly.

"I think you're lying" he told her and Nikki rolled her eyes, looking at him and shaking her head, strands of her blonde hair falling around her face.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked suddenly and Nikki was taken aback "I'll buy"

"I'm not a charity case Harry" Nikki spat at him "Please just leave me alone"

"Okay then you can buy for me" Harry smiled and Nikki sighed loudly.

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"No" Harry replied simply "Breakfast?"

"You're paying" Nikki smiled slightly and Harry grinned. Her stomach did a flip then and she tried to believe that it was because she was hungry.

"Was that a smile?"

"No" Nikki tried to force the smile from her face but it just grew as she turned away from him "No I'm definitely not smiling at you"

"I think you are" Harry laughed as they continued their walk down the path, Nikki in front of Harry. Harry made sure to give her her space, knowing that any invasion of personal space wouldn't be appreciated by her at all. He had often wondered about Nikki Alexander. She had turned up out of the blue one day and instantly became the victim of bullying. Harry had noticed her from the start, however the quiet girl had never even looked at him, he wanted to be her friend. His own friends had laughed, telling him that she was a friendless freak with a weird accent who got As without even trying. He wondered if her quietness and stubbornness were anything to do with the bullying, or something else.

"So why are you over here?" Harry enquired as they sat in the small cafe, full English breakfasts and orange juice in front of them.

"Mum died and I had to come and live with dad" Nikki shrugged, stabbing at her piece of toast moodily.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied softly and Nikki shrugged.

"Hmm. No-one else seems to care"

"You get bullied for it?"

"Yes" Nikki snapped, slamming her fork down. Harry jumped slightly and Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry. You're being nice to me and I'm not used to it. Normally people here just..tease me or ignore me"

"I'm not teasing you" Harry told her seriously, then he smirked at her "Unless you want me to"

"Harry" Nikki giggled, rolling her eyes "I really am sorry for snapping at you"

"I think you're entitled to do more than just snap at me" Harry smiled kindly at her and nudged her plate "Come on, eat. You're too thin. You need some meat on those bones"

Nikki complied with him and continued to eat the rest of the food on her plate, she hadn't realised how hungry she was. Harry took the time to observe her discreetly. She wasn't like all the other girls. She didn't seem to care about whether or not her clothes were what the other girls were wearing, she didn't wear makeup and she just had an air of independence that none of the other girls seemed to have. She was her own person and Harry liked that.

"You're staring at me"

"Sorry" Harry apologised again for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. He looked down at his orange juice and felt a smile grace his face. "Have you thought any more about the biology project?"

"Not really" Nikki shrugged as she swallowed the last of her toast.

"So do you want to be my partner on the project?"

"I don't think that's good for you" Nikki mumbled "You don't want to be seen with me, you've heard what they call me. I'm a freak"

"No you're not" Harry told her quickly, frowning and reaching over to cover her hand with his, suddenly wanting to comfort her and make everything better for her. "You're not a freak. And I can deal with them, if they don't like it then they can piss off"

Nikki smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Thank you" she murmured and Harry grinned at her.

"Anyway, why wouldn't you want to spend more time with a dashingly handsome guy like me?"

Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes, flicking her rolled up napkin at him.

"You're so full of yourself"

"Isn't your dad going to wonder where you are?" Harry asked a few hours later as they sat together in the park. Harry leaning up against a tree and Nikki sitting cross legged next to him, with her back to him slightly. They had relaxed around each other, Nikki opening up slightly and she had stopped thinking that Harry had an ulterior motive to talking to her. "It's been a few hours now"

"He doesn't care" Nikki sighed, shaking her head and turning to look at the duck pond, giggling slightly as a baby duckling ran after it's mother as she waddled along. She missed Harry's sad look when she had replied to his question. "He's probably out..." she paused, not wanting Harry to think that her family was as bad as it was "at work" she added quickly. "He works weird hours"

"Any other family?"

"No" Nikki replied with a small shrug, picking at the grass next to her "Just us two now" she muttered sadly. "and Nan, but I don't see her much. She's in a home"

"Come on" Harry smiled, seeing that Nikki was getting upset by the questions that he was asking. He stood up and Nikki followed him quickly, brushing herself down and giving him a small smile.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Harry frowned as they walked across the grass to the path. Nikki shrugged and put her hands in her pockets.

"Talking to me, getting to know me"

Harry was sure that he heard his heart crack slightly but shook it off, he was male and he didn't get affected like that.

"Come on you, let's go back to mine and do something productive" he changed the subject completely but gave Nikki a smile to show he had heard what she had said.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Harry asked later on as they sat in his large living room. Nikki had been astounded by the size of the house, but when she had seen Harry's embarrassment she hadn't asked. They had only just started talking, they weren't going into any personal details just yet. If ever. Nikki hadn't raised her hopes too high, Harry had only started talking to her because of the project that they had to do, he would probably ignore her as soon as they had finished and got their grade. "I mean after school?"

"I don't really know" Nikki shrugged, turning away from the biology book in front of her "I thought about anthropology or pathology, but I don't know"

"Really?" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded "Me too, well, become a doctor, maybe a pathologist in the end"

"I need to grades though, to get into med school"

"You will, you're really intelligent" Harry told her and Nikki blushed and shook her head.

"I should go" she muttered finally. She was feeling too comfortable around Harry and she didn't want that, once he understood that she was an outsider and didn't have any friends then he would leave her. She had seen him at school, he had a large group of friends, all male and she knew that he would change once he was back with them. He would become the cocky bastard that he was.

"Why?" Harry asked as he stood up to follow her.

"Dad will be back soon, he'll be wondering where I am" Nikki lied quickly as she made for the door. "He worries" another lie.

"But you said..."

"I'll see you around Harry" Nikki muttered as she opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Nikki, what..."

Harry was extremely confused as he watched his blonde friend, could he call her a friend?, he really hoped so, walking quickly down his garden path. He would have offered to take her home, but he was too shocked and confused to do anything. He closed the door and leant against it. He thought that they had been getting on well, he enjoyed talking to her, Nikki seemed to be coming out of her shell slightly and Harry had hoped to get to know her, make her feel like she was worth something. Harry shook his head and walked through to his living room, scooping the books into his arms and walking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

**I can now focus on this fic. I have written quite a few chapters and it's really hard to keep them in character right now, so please forgive me if they're OOC at any point, I can't write teenagers to save my life, especially teenage Harry and Nikki.**

**This fic might get a bit darker later on, I'm not too sure though. I indended it to be a happy, light fic once Harry and Nikki started to know each other, but my muse won't let that happen right now and wants Nikki to suffer in some way later on. :(**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello"

Nikki sighed when she heard Harry's voice from next to her and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hi" she replied shortly before looking back down at her book.

"How are you?"

"Harry what are you doing?"

Harry turned around when he heard one of his friends shout to him. He waved his hand to tell his friend to go away and he turned back to Nikki who was curled up on the bench reading a book. It was lunchtime on the Monday and Harry had been watching Nikki try and keep herself to herself all day.

"Your friends are calling" Nikki mumbled, not looking up at him "You better go"

"Do you want to join us?"

Nikki just gave him a withering look and shook her head, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Don't be stupid Harry"

"Come on, leave her alone" Harry's friend called again and Harry himself felt himself getting angry. He had no idea why though. "She's a loner, you know that"

"Yeah Harry" Nikki muttered, her accent strong, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder "Leave me alone"

She then turned and walked away down the path. Harry wanted to run after her and tell her that he wanted to get to know her and that his friends can stuff their opinions. He had no idea where it came from, he hadn't even spoken to Nikki until the Friday beforehand and now he was willing to defend her from his friends.

"How was school Niks?" Victor asked his daughter that evening as they ate dinner together, the first time in what seemed like months.

"Fine dad" Nikki replied "Like always"

"Good" Victor nodded and continued to eat.

He had no idea what his daughter went through, no idea that she literally had to drag herself out of bed every morning with fear in the pit of her stomach just because she had to go to school and face everyone. He had no idea that she didn't fit in and was bullied.

"I'm going out tonight"

"Okay" Nikki nodded, putting her knife and fork down on her plate "Can I go?"

"Of course" her father smiled and she stood up, taking her empty plate into the kitchen and then walking to the hallway to put her shoes on and grab her coat. She put her coat on and then walked out of the house, grabbing her keys as she went.

She was halfway down her road when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Harry jogging down the road towards her.

"Hello" he smiled and Nikki felt her stomach flutter, she couldn't help but smile back at him and he chuckled. "Is that a smile again?"

"No" Nikki tried to force the smile from her face "You just don't give up do you?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Where are you going at this time of the night?"

"How did you know where I live?"

"Well that's for me to know Miss Alexander" Harry smirked and Nikki rolled her eyes, shaking her head "Now answer my question please"

"I was just going for a walk"

"Can I join you?"

"If you must" Nikki replied in confusion as they began to walk down the road "Why are you being so.."

"Charming?" Harry interrupted and Nikki rolled her eyes again as they turned the corner.

"I was thinking more of 'trying'" Nikki laughed and Harry smiled down at her "You want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do" Harry nodded quickly "Why wouldn't I?"

"Harry" Nikki shook her head, her blonde hair falling to frame her face, her eyes full of sadness. "I'm not.."

"I think you should ignore everyone else, they don't know what it's like to lose a parent" Harry interrupted and sat down on someone's garden wall. Nikki too sat down next to him and moved her hair away from her face. "They just attach onto something..new and different and take the piss"

"Different?" Nikki asked sadly, she thought that Harry liked her, then he had called her different.

"In a good way Nikki" Harry chuckled "They're all the same. They're like..robots" he told her and Nikki frowned "They all follow the same rules, the trends, the likes, the dislikes. You're different in a good way because you're unique"

"I'm a freak with a stupid accent"

"You're not a freak and I think your accent's cute" Harry told her and Nikki blushed slightly, thankful that it was getting dark. "Will you try and..I mean..can we try and be friends? Please?"

"What about your friends?"

"They'll like you"

"Don't be silly. No-one likes me" Nikki whispered, shrugging slightly and Harry tried not to reach over and take her hand in his.

"I like you. I like talking to you. It's like...I seem to be able to talk to you about things that I can't with them. They seem to be interested in things that I'm not"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" Harry asked in confusion and Nikki shrugged.

"I thought..I mean you're..um..I mean. Your friends, I've seen them, they've always got girls and I thought.." Nikki flushed and turned away from Harry.

"That's what I mean. I've never had a girlfriend"

"You're such a liar" Nikki chuckled as she shook her head "Really, you are"

"I'm not lying" Harry scoffed "Honestly"

"Keep trying Harry" Nikki laughed and Harry frowned, she stopped laughing and looked him up and down "You're not lying"

"I'm only sixteen Nikki come on" Harry cried loudly, rolling his eyes "Bloody hell"

"You must have had sex at least"

"Nope" Harry shook his head and sighed, Nikki raised an eyebrow at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth or nor "They don't.." he shook his head again and smirked at Nikki, his demeanour changing instantly as he changed what he was going to say "Have you seen those girls at school Nik? Really? I'd rather not be on their list of conquests thank you very much. I'd rather have.." he trailed off and shook his head "Anyway, what about you and those may boyfriends that you've kept secret"

Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"Wouldn't you like to know Harry Cunningham" she laughed as she stood up and continued to walk down the road in the opposite direction of her house. She heard Harry start to follow her and couldn't help but smile, it was nice to have a friend who she could talk to and she seemed to be able to talk to Harry about everything, even though they had only been speaking for three days.

"So I take it that you Miss Alexander are still a blushing virgin as well?" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled loudly and turned around so she was walking backwards. Harry was walking a few steps behind her with his hands in her pockets.

"I still don't believe you"

Harry gasped and placed his hand over his chest.

"You wound me Nikki"

"You'll survive"

"You might have to do mouth to mouth on me" Harry moaned dramatically and Nikki flushed.

"Is that your attempt at flirting with me?" she asked, half confused and half astounded.

"Did it work?" Harry grinned that boyish grin of his and Nikki's stomach did a flip. She cursed her hormones.

"No" she stated with a grin and turned her back on him. "So are we doing the biology project together or not?"

* * *

**My internet sucks at the moment so I haven't been updating lately. Yeah I know Harry is probably OOC in here and the though of him not having a girlfriend by sixteen is weird, but for once I actually want them both virginal! :D**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate biology" Harry moaned the next Wednesday evening as he and Nikki sat in his living room attempting to start their project.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

Harry's voice was muffled by the book that he had buried his face in as he lay his arms on the table and groaned loudly. Nikki giggled from where she was curled up in the armchair and rolled her eyes.

"God you're so dramatic" she scoffed and Harry raised his head to glare at her "That time of the month is it?"

Harry poked his tongue out and then flicked through one of the textbooks in front of him, trying to look busy.

"Anyway don't you have friends to hang out with tonight?"

"You're my friend and I'm with you" Harry told her and Nikki gave him a small smile. She was still getting used to the whole friend thing, she was still missing South Africa and her friends there but for the first time since she had come to England, she was feeling wanted by someone. "Now no soppy moments please" he held up his hands and Nikki giggled again.

"Like I would go all soppy on you" Nikki scoffed and shook her head, looking back at the book resting on her knees. However a few seconds later she got bored and started to look around the room again, her eyes fell on one of the pictures on the mantelpiece and she frowned. "Harry who is that?"

Harry looked up from where he was trying to glare a hole into one of the textbooks and looked at where Nikki was pointing.

"That's my dad" he told her softly and Nikki nodded "He's..not around anymore"

"What.." Nikki trailed off and shook her head "Sorry, it's personal, I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's okay" Harry replied quietly, giving her a small smile "He killed himself when I was eleven. Depression"

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered and Harry shrugged.

"So we both know what it's like to lose a parent" he chuckled bitterly and glanced back at the picture "He was a doctor, a high ranking doctor"

'Which would explain the large house' Nikki thought to herself. Harry hated talking about money, it embarrassed him. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes" Harry nodded slowly "When I achieve something you know, I want him to be there to tell me how proud he is of me and to be honest with you Nikki, puberty with only a woman in the house really isn't that much fun" he chuckled and Nikki blushed slightly and nodded.

"I know how that one is" she replied and Harry frowned.

"Sorry I forgot, we're in the same boat really" Harry told her and Nikki shrugged.

"Don't worry about it"

"If you ever need to talk about it..you know I'm here right?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki nodded quickly and smiled at him. Harry felt his stomach jump slightly, he blamed his raging hormones. "Right, no more soppy moments. Work"

Nikki giggled and shook her head, turning back to the book on her lap as she did so.

A few hours later when Harry and Nikki were sitting together on the same sofa, both writing notes about their chosen subject, they heard the front door open.

"Harry, I'm home"

"It's mum" Harry told Nikki, and his friend looked up from the book and went to uncurl her legs from under her. "Stay there, it's alright. She's not a monster"

"Ah Harry there...oh, hello" his mother greeted as she walked into the room. Nikki quickly looked at her, the woman was slightly shorter than Harry who was nearing almost six foot by Nikki's guess, and she had shoulder length brown hair and light grey eyes.

"Mum, how was your trip?" Harry asked as he stood up to greet his mother. He hugged her gently and Nikki couldn't help but smile. She wondered how many other boys Harry's age hugged their mothers. She found it cute in an endearing way.

"It was fine dear" his mother nodded "You didn't tell me you had a.."

"No no no" Harry interrupted her quickly, both him and Nikki knowing what she was thinking "This is Nikki Alexander, she's a friend"

Nikki felt a warm feeling seep through her when she heard Harry call her his friend. It was nice.

"We're doing a biology project together"

"Right" his mother nodded, smirking slightly at the both of them "Anatomy is it?"

"Mum" Harry hissed and threw an apologetic look at Nikki who just blushed. "Nikki this is my mum, Anne"

"Nice to meet you dear" Anne smiled and reached over to shake Nikki's hand.

"And you ma'am" Nikki nodded and Anne shook her head quickly.

"Anne dear, not ma'am please"

"Sorry" Nikki apologised and Anne nodded.

"Is that an accent I detect there?"

"South Africa" Nikki nodded "I moved here six months ago to live with my father"

"Do you like it here?" Anne enquired as she took off her coat and draped it on the back of the sofa. Harry was still standing in the doorway wondering how his mother could instantly accept Nikki but absolutely loathed his other friends. He shrugged and wandered into the kitchen, intent on making them all drinks.

"Nikki are you staying for dinner?" Anne asked an hour later as she wandered in from the kitchen to find her son and his new friend sitting on the sofa talking, biology forgotten and packed away.

"I shouldn't. I have to get home" Nikki shook her head and went to get up, she didn't want to extend her welcome longer than necessary.

"You said your dad was out all night" Harry told her quickly and Nikki threw him a look that said 'shut up'.

"He is, I just..."

"Stay for dinner" Harry shrugged, he knew that if Nikki went home then she wouldn't eat until lunch the next day at school.

"It won't be a burden if that's what you're thinking Nikki" Anne shrugged "Just an extra plate and cutlery. It's pasta bolognaise"

"Okay then, thank you" Nikki nodded, smiling at the older woman and sitting down again "Your mum likes me"

"You sound surprised"

"Well that's two people in almost a week who have told me that they like me" Nikki shrugged "I'm not used to that"

Anne heard this from the kitchen and frowned, wondering why her son's friend seemed so surprised that someone liked her. She was a likable girl, Anne had found out after they had chatted for fifteen minutes while Harry tidied up the books, polite and obviously intelligent.

"So where's your mother?" Anne asked during dinner as they made their way through a large saucepan of pasta and bolognaise sauce.

"Mum" Harry muttered, shaking his head slightly as Nikki stabbed at a piece of pasta. "Please?"

"She's..dead" Nikki replied quietly and Anne took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I shouldn't have pried" the older woman shook her head "I apologise"

"Don't worry" Nikki shrugged "Everyone else knows, they like to remind me"

"Who's they?" Anne asked quietly, feeling suddenly protective of the young girl who had lost her mother. She knew Harry could sympathise with Nikki and hoped they could talk about it together.

"Mum" Harry told her forcibly "You can't..."

"Everyone at school" Nikki shrugged again "It doesn't matter. Thank you for the dinner, it was lovely"

"You're welcome dear" Anne nodded, forcing a smile and sensing that Nikki didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry about mum" Harry told Nikki later on that evening as he walked her to the bus stop "She sometimes doesn't know when to stop"

"Stop apologising for her" Nikki chuckled and slapped Harry on the arm "It's fine, really"

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"I didn't. I like your mum, she's nice"

"Wait until you get to know her" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled, both of them sitting down on the bench to wait for the bus. "Are you sure you don't want me to get the bus with you? I can if you want"

Nikki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really Harry, I can take care of myself"

"I didn't say you couldn't"

"You implied it"

"Didn't" Harry muttered good naturedly and Nikki chuckled.

"Did"

"Are you always this argumentative Miss Alexander?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry mumbled and rolled his eyes "Are you sure..."

Nikki's glare shut him up.

* * *

**I have no idea about the tests back when Harry and Nikki were in school, so for the purpose of my sanity they will do GCSE's and A-levels.**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello you" Harry smiled the next day at lunch as he sat himself on the bench next to Nikki. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you" Nikki smiled, leaning her elbow on the back of the bench and turning towards him slightly "Had a pretty nice day today"

"Well those gits have decided they're not gracing us with their _amazing_ presence today" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned at him "No wonder"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm currently on my lunch break from something called school" Harry started and Nikki giggled loudly "You may know it, we go there to learn and..."

"Shut up" Nikki laughed, pushing his arm slightly and shaking her head "What are you doing _here_, on this bench, with me?" she asked him slowly.

"What would you like me to do on this bench with you?" Harry shot back with that cheeky grin on his face and Nikki felt herself flush at his words.

"Harry" she gasped and her friend chuckled "Are you trying to flirt, again?"

"How's it going?"

"Not any better than last time"

"Damn" Harry muttered loudly and sighed "I'll have to try harder"

Nikki had no idea if he was serious or not, so she let it slide.

"So, biology this afternoon" Harry continued like their previous conversation never happened. "You're sitting with me"

"Why can't you sit with me?" Nikki countered "I like it where I am"

"Well I like it where _I_ am"

"Well we're stuck then aren't we?"

"Hmm, you're being difficult again Miss Alexander"

"I know" Nikki sighed loudly and shook her head, her lose blonde hair falling to frame her face. Harry wanted to reach up and push it behind her ear, but refused to allow his body to react to that wish. Friends did not to that. "Where are your friends?"

"God knows" Harry shrugged, making no effort to look around the park to see if they were there.

"You really don't care where your friends are?" Nikki asked in confusion and Harry shook his head "They're your friends"

"Hmm" was all Harry said as he ran one hand through his hair to move his bangs away from his eyes. "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes"

"Don't lie Alexander"

"Why ask then?" Nikki shot back just as quickly and Harry smirked, poking her on the arm and making her glare at him.

"Come on, I'm buying you lunch"

"I've told you once that.."

"You're not a charity case yes I know" Harry interrupted as he stood up and started to walk away from the bench. Nikki shook her head and sighed, standing up and grabbing her bag, walking a few paces behind Harry. "There's a coffee in it for you as well"

"You've twisted my arm" Nikki smiled as she caught up with him.

"Niks what are you doing out of school?"

Nikki winced slightly as she heard her father's voice from behind her. She knew how he would look, like he'd just been dragged off the streets, and she sighed quietly. She hadn't wanted Harry to see her sorry excuse of a father. Ever.

"It's lunch time dad" Nikki replied quietly, stabbing a chip on her plate and glaring at it. She didn't dare look at Harry. She didn't want to see the disgusted look on his face as he realised what her father was like.

"And who is this young man?"

"No-one, he's a friend" Nikki whispered and chewed on her chip before swallowing it, never once turning around "Where have you been?"

"Out" her father replied, eyeing the boy sitting opposite his daughter, wondering if there was more to this that met the eye. The boy looked back at him, a challenge in his eyes. "I won't be home tonight"

"Fine"

"I'll see you soon NIks" her father then walked over to the counter and ordered something to take out. Both Harry and Nikki sat in silence until he had left the cafe.

"Do you want another drink?"

"_Don't_ try and play it down Harry" Nikki snapped, looking up at him and slamming her fork down on the table, making Harry jump slightly. "You're probably going to go and leave now anyway aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked, confused as to why his new friend was thinking that. "I don't understand"

Nikki just shook her head and stood up, grabbing her bag and storming from the cafe. Harry quickly did the same, following her quickly down the road until they got the park again.

"Nikki please" he practically begged her as he reached over and grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking. "Talk to me"

"Because my father is a useless waste of space who disappears for days on end to God only knows where doing God only knows what" Nikki cried, her eyes glazing over with tears as she spoke. "People see him and.." she shook her head "and then they judge me on what they see in him"

"Oh Nikki you're not like him"

"I want to go home Harry" Nikki sobbed suddenly and she bowed her head so Harry couldn't see the tears pouring down her face. Harry just nodded and gently gathered her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his school shirt.

"I'll take you home Nikki, come on"

"No I want to go home to South Africa" Nikki told him tearfully as she pushed away from him and wiped her face, she turned around and continued to walk across the grass, tears silently slipping down her face. Harry watched her as she went, a sad look on his face as he stopped himself running after her and hugging her again.

"Nikki give this place a chance" Harry said softly as he caught up with her and placed his hand on her arm, stopping her from going any further.

"I hate it here Harry" Nikki whispered, licking her lips and reaching up to wipe her face, her accent getting stronger as she got more upset. "I don't fit in here"

"Maybe it's best if you don't fit in" Harry told her, turning her around and leading her towards one of the trees. He sat down resting up against the large trunk and patted the grass next to him. Nikki looked around nervously, she didn't want to run into any of the people from school while she was feeling vulnerable like this. She then sat down next to Harry, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees, neither of them touching each other. "It's good to be different Nikki, I've told you before"

"Not for me it's not" Nikki muttered, picking at the grass next to her "I want to fit in"

"So you want to become a stupid...slag who is a clone of the next stupid slag do you?" Harry asked her and Nikki frowned, shaking her head "Because that is what most of the girls in school are like, they make you feel bad about yourself because you are different to them. But that is good because you don't want to be like them Nikki. You're perfect the way you are"

Nikki blushed slightly and looked down at her knees.

"Thank you"

"Happy now?"

Nikki nodded and smiled at him.

"Good" Harry chuckled, running one hand through his hair "Because I don't want people to know I was getting soppy"

Nikki giggled loudly and pushed him slightly, making him pout and her and rub his arm.

"You're mean and you pack a punch"

"I do karate" Nikki responded and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, interested now "When?"

"Thursday evenings at the gym"

"Can I come?" Harry enquired a smile on his face. Nikki smirked and glanced down at his crotch.

"I don't know, can you?" she sniggered and Harry grinned, knowing that she would defiantly be a good friend that he didn't want to lose. "Oh yeah I'm sorry, no-one knows because you're still _untouched_ by woman's hands" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else" Nikki chuckled and Harry shrugged, he didn't care if she did. "So, are you coming?"

"Will you help me?" Harry asked cheekily and Nikki giggled, flushing slightly.

"Again with the flirting"

"Am I doing any better?"

"No Harry Cunningham you are not" Nikki laughed, moving her lose hair behind her ear, something Harry had realised she did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Damn it" Harry muttered and Nikki smiled at him. "Can I come to karate with you?"

"If you want" Nikki shrugged and nodded "It starts at five"

"Can I come and get you from your house?"

Nikki hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Or would you prefer to come to mine before?" Harry changed his mind, seeing that Nikki didn't want him at her house for whatever reason. "Mum can cook for you, I know you won't eat otherwise"

"I don't want her to go out of her way to do that"

"You saw what we had last time" Harry chuckled "Mum cooks for an army"

"Okay" Nikki nodded slightly, suddenly feeling pretty shy. She had hardly known Harry for a week and already she was being invited around for dinner again. Then again, she thought, that's what friends did. "Thank you"

"You can come with me straight from school if you want. Saves you going home"

"Okay" Nikki replied again and Harry grinned at her before turning away and leaning against the trunk of the tree, the sun beating down on them and warming them both up. Nikki missed the smile that Harry had on his face.

* * *

**My internet is still being a bum, so if I don't upload/review for a while it's because my internet has failed :(**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"We should go back" Nikki told Harry half an hour later as they continued to sit up against the tree in the park. They had discussed various things in that half an hour, once again getting to know each other a bit more. Both feeling as though they had known each other for a lot longer than a few days.

"Let's just skip biology" Harry responded and Nikki giggled quietly.

"You're a bad influence on poor little me"

"I don't see you jumping up and dragging me back" Harry chuckled and Nikki shook her head "It's a struggle for you to get up every morning and come to school isn't it?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded "I only turn up because I know I need it, I want to be a doctor so.." she shrugged and picked at the grass next to her. "It's not that long left"

"I'm here to make it all better as well" Harry grinned, adding his usual humour to cover up his sadness at the dejected tone that she was using. Nikki grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Come on" Harry groaned as he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Nikki got to her feet as well and frowned. "Let's go to my house, we can get food"

"More?" Nikki giggled and Harry smirked at her.

"I'm a growing boy" he laughed as they walked across the grass to the path "Bus or walk?"

"Walk" Nikki replied, catching up with him "Won't your mum be angry that you've skipped class?"

"She's out today" Harry replied with a shrug "Work. Anyway she doesn't need to know"

"Bad influence you are" Nikki muttered and Harry reached down to poke her in the ribs. "Don't you dare"

"Are you ticklish?"

"No"

"Yes you are" Harry grinned and Nikki backed away from him, quickening her pace as she shook her head.

"No I'm not" she laughed loudly as Harry began to chase her down the path, both of them laughing loudly as they turned the corner at full speed. Harry quickly caught up with her and they slowed down into a walk, both catching their breath and chuckling quietly.

"Harry are you ready to...oh, hello Nikki"

"Hi Mrs Cunningham" Nikki smiled from where she was curled up on the sofa talking to Harry who was on the armchair.

"What have I told you dear?" Anne smiled kindly at her son's friend "It's Anne"

"Sorry" Nikki apologised and Anne nodded before turning to Harry.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hmm" Harry shrugged, picking at a stray thread on his jeans "I can't be long, I'm going to karate with Nikki"

"Really? That's good" Anne smiled at her son and he stood up from the chair, Nikki quickly following him.

"I should go, I'll see you later..."

"Can you come with us?" Harry asked quickly and Anne looked at her in shock, however she smiled slightly and patted him on the arm as she walked past him and into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry" Harry shook his head "I thought I..we're going to the cemetery. It's dad's death date today"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know" Nikki shook her head, feeling extremely sorry for her friend "I should have.."

"Don't worry" Harry chuckled, placing his hand on her arm and stroking it gently with his thumb. "I didn't say anything. But you don't have to come, I mean it's not.."

"No, thank you for wanting me to go with you. I mean it's a personal thing" Nikki smiled slightly and Harry couldn't help but grin down at her "If your mum is okay with it"

"She's fine with it"

They both looked around when they heard Anne's voice in the kitchen doorway and Harry quickly took his hand away from Nikki, both of them blushing slightly when they realised how close they were standing.

"It's nice for Harry to bring someone he can relate to"

"Mum" Harry murmured but Nikki shook her head.

"No it's okay Harry" she smiled and turned back to Anne "It's nice to have someone who knows what I'm going through, kind of. Even if we don't talk about it"

"See Harry, and you were having trouble asking her" his mother grinned and Harry glared at her while Nikki giggled and shook her head. "Will you be coming back for dinner?"

"Yes she will be" Harry glared, his mother just rolled her eyes "Then we're going to karate"

"I ache" Harry moaned as he and Nikki walked through his front door after their karate lesson. Harry had just been given the introduction but Nikki had stayed with him, giggling at him and making him glare playfully at her.

"That's good"

"No it's not" Harry shook his head "It hurts"

"Be a man Harry" Nikki giggled and glanced at the time "I should go" she added quietly and Harry nodded slightly. He had liked the past afternoon and evening, it was nice to be with someone who had the same interests as him, as well as someone who understood what he was going through with his father.

"Will you allow me to walk you to the bus stop?" Harry enquired as he dumped his bag on the floor and. "Mum we're back, I'm taking Nikki home" he called out.

"He's only walking me to the bus stop" Nikki yelled out, amending Harry.

"It's getting dark so I'm actually taking her to her door" Harry called and Nikki laughed as Anne poked her head into the hallway from the living room and looked from one to the other.

"I'll just see you soon" she rolled her eyes at her son who ushered a giggling Nikki out of the front door.

"Don't encourage her" he told his friend and poked her in the side, making Nikki laugh even louder. "You're as bad as each other"

"I like your mum, she's nice" Nikki told Harry as they walked down the garden path.

"She likes you" Harry nodded "A lot more than my other friends that's for sure"

"You haven't been with your friends for a few days" Nikki observed as they walked down the road, the setting sun casting a warm orange glow over the street. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter Nikki, really" Harry chuckled, reaching up to flick her on the nose, causing her to reach up and slap his hand away, both of them laughing loudly. "Will you..I mean if you.." he started and Nikki saw a slight redness on his face that could or couldn't have been attributed to the sun. "Do you want to come round after school tomorrow? I know your dad's away and I don't like the thought of you being all alone, not when you can come and spend time in my amazing presence"

Nikki shook her head as she giggled, both sitting down on the bench at the bus stop with a relieved moan.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't mess with you" he paused and grinned at her "Well not like that anyway"

"True" Nikki laughed and nodded "I'd like that, if it's not too much trouble"

"What are friends for?" Harry smiled at her and Nikki gave him a small one back before looking down at her trousers, picking absentmindedly at her. "I don't..I'm not intruding on anything am I?"

"What sort of thing?" Nikki enquired as she watched the sun setting slowly.

"A boyfriend?"

Nikki snorted and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, who would want to go out with me?"

Harry didn't like the low opinion that she had of herself and made it one of his goals to get her out of it.

"Lots of blokes I imagine" Harry muttered "I mean you're intelligent and.."

"Stop there Harry before you embarrass both of us" Nikki interrupted, but there was a small smile on her face as she looked at him. "Thank you though"

"You're welcome" Harry murmured bitterly as he looked away down the road to see if the bus was coming.

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it is not to just let them kiss already while I'm writing this story, I'm on chapter 14 and it's really really hard not to :D.**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry really, I haven't see you this excited for school since you were five" Anne chuckled the next morning as he son practically bounded into the kitchen to grab some toast. "And I take it that it's not your lessons that are making you happy"

"I don't know what you mean mum" Harry shrugged as he sat himself at the kitchen table and pulled a mug of coffee closer to him. "I'm just happy this morning. Sorry about that"

"This doesn't have to do with a certain Nikki Alexander does it?"

"No" Harry replied stubbornly but he felt his cheeks warm up slightly. He cursed himself, he was a sixteen year old boy, he wasn't meant to blush, especially about a girl which he definitely didn't have a crush on. Definitely not. "She's coming round again after school. Is that okay?"

"As long as Nikki is fine with you feeding her up then yes" Anne chuckled as she sat down opposite her son "I get the impression that her home life isn't..." she trailed off and shrugged "Sorry if I have it wrong but.."

"It's not" Harry shook his head slowly "Her dad works, God knows what he does, I saw him yesterday and Nikki was so ashamed of herself afterwards that she thought I was going to break our friendship off".

Anne frowned when she heard this and absentmindedly stirred her coffee.

"He's not around most of the time either"

"So he's left a fifteen year old girl at home on her own?" Anne enquired, outraged as Harry nodded slowly "Anything could happen"

"Don't say anything to Nikki please" Harry begged his mother "Please mum. Last week when we first started talking I offered to buy her breakfast because she hadn't had any and she practically blew up in my face about how she wasn't a charity case. It..embarrasses me to bring her here" he motioned to the house "Because.." he trailed off and shrugged "Just don't treat her like she needs charity. Please mum"

"I won't darling I promise" his mother smiled slightly at her son "You've learnt a lot about each other in the past week"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, stirring his coffee as he spoke "I can talk to her about things, everything really and she has time to listen and she doesn't judge. I hope it's the other way around as well. But with everyone else, they're just not interested..."

"Maybe Nikki is good for you and you're good for Nikki. What about her other friends?"

"I'm her only friend" Harry mumbled and Anne had to strain to hear it "She gets bullied"

"What? Why?" Anne demanded and Harry could tell that she was getting attached to his friend. His mother hated when children were mistreated or abused and always had something to say about it.

"Because she's different and 'foreign'" Harry replied and shook his head "and because of her accent, and the fact that she's really really intelligent, and because her mother's dead and her father isn't interested in her at all..." he trailed off and shook his head again, a small smile gracing his face. "Once you get to know her she's amazing. She's still a bit wary of me, like she thinks I'm going to turn my back on her and leave her alone again, but I'm working on stopping that"

"You remind me a lot of your father" Anne told him suddenly and Harry looked up and smiled, he always liked getting told that. "He was kind and generous as well. And I think you have a bit of a crush on Nikki"

"No" Harry told her firmly "She's just a friend"

Anne just nodded slightly and stood up, walking out of the room and ruffling her son's hair as she walked past. Harry thought about it, he didn't have a crush of any sort on his friend, they had only known each other a week so there definitely wasn't a crush there at all. Although he did find her attractive, and those deep brown eyes of hers did draw him in. He shook his head and coughed loudly. Nope, he didn't like her like that at all.

"Harry what are you doing with _her_? Come on, we have more interesting things to do"

Harry sighed when he heard one of his friends yell out. He had been in the middle of a hushed conversation with Nikki about what was happening after school and it annoyed him that it was interrupted like that.

"I'm having a conversation with Nikki. I'll see you later" Harry called over "I'm going home for lunch"

"Whatever"

His friends threw Nikki a mocking look but she just glared back at them and they got the picture, turning around and walking off.

"Sorry about them, they're..."

"Your friends" Nikki muttered "Go with them"

She hitched her bag up on her shoulder as she turned around and went to walk away from Harry. He however reached out and placed his hand on her arm, looking around quickly before dragging her carefully to a more secluded spot outside the school.

"They.." Harry sighed and looked around them again, trying to think of what to say "They don't understand Nikki. About dad, about school, about what I want to be when I leave. But you do. I can have a conversation with you that lasts hours but only seems like a few minutes. I like being around you because you understand Nikki. They don't."

Nikki thought that the conversation was getting dangerously close to personal feelings and shook her head, looking around nervously. She didn't want to get caught like this with Harry, not with her pressed against the wall like she was with Harry in front of her, not touching but very close. The rumours would spread like wildfire and they wouldn't be good. She knew she would be called slut, whore, slag, just because she was seen alone with a boy who was just a friend.

"Come home for lunch with me? Please?"

"Harry I can't keep invading your house" Nikki managed a dry chuckle as she shook her head "It's not fair on your mum"

"Mum likes you for God's sake Nikki" Harry told her loudly "I like you, you're my friend. Please understand that. I know it's hard because...because you haven't had a friend in a long time. I'm sorry for being harsh but it's true"

Nikki just shrugged and nodded, turning her head away from him as he tried to look her in the eye.

"and I'm worried that you're not looking after yourself properly" Harry whispered and Nikki smirked at him.

"You're not a normal sixteen year old Harry" she told him, avoiding the subject.

"I take pride in that" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled quietly, bowing her head. "You should take pride in the fact that you're not like everyone else"

"If there are chips on the menu then I'm going home with you" Nikki told him with a large smile, changing the subject completely as her stomach rumbled and she blushed.

"I'm sure that can be arranged Miss Alexander" Harry grinned, peeling her gently from the wall and walking to a more secluded spot where they wouldn't be seen together. It wasn't that Harry was ashamed, he just knew that Nikki didn't want to be seen with him more than necessary. He just didn't know why when they were friends.

"Nikki when's your birthday?" Harry asked that lunchtime as they sat in his living room eating chips.

"Saturday" Nikki shrugged and Harry gaped at her.

"Nikki you're sixteen on Saturday and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I didn't think it was that interesting. Dad's forgotten about it, he's out at the weekend" she shrugged, spearing her last chip and putting it in her mouth, chewing slowly as Harry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Not interesting? Nikki it's your sixteenth. We need to do something"

"With what friends?" Nikki asked bitterly.

"Me" Harry scoffed, putting his empty plate on the table "Who else do you need to spend your sixteenth with?"

Nikki giggled loudly and put her plate on top of Harry's, before sitting back against the sofa and turning to him slightly.

"You want to do something with me?" she asked softly and Harry nodded, smiling at her and making Nikki's stomach flutter. She put it down to someone actually being nice enough to care about her birthday.

"Oh shit" Harry mumbled an hour later as he looked at the time.

"What?"

"We've missed last lesson again"

"Oops" Nikki giggled, pushing his arm slightly and rolling her eyes "You're a bad influence on me Harry Cunningham"

"Me?" Harry asked innocently, placing his hand over his heart "I seem to have missed more lessons since I've known you than I did before. So I think it's you" he poked her in the arm "who are the bad influence"

"Okay so we're both bad influences on each other" Nikki laughed and Harry nodded.

"Yes we are" he said softly.

* * *

**So do you want Harry and Nikki to get together? I mean they don't have to...what am I saying? :O They will probably get together because it's me writing it :)..but do you _want_ it? and if you do, when?**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Niks, how was school?" he father asked as she walked into the house late that evening. Nikki sighed and walked through to the living room where her father was sitting, two empty bottles of beer in front of him and one in his hand.

"Fine dad" Nikki replied quietly "I'm going to bed. When will I see you again?"

"Not until Monday" Victor shook his head and Nikki shrugged "Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Nikki tried not to let her voice betray her true emotions as she realised that her own father had forgotten her birthday. "See you then"

"Night"

"Night" Nikki whispered as she turned and walked out of the living room doorway and up to her bedroom, wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Good morning"

Nikki jumped when she heard Harry's voice from behind her as he pulled out one of the stools next to her in the biology lab and sat down. She gave him an incredulous look and then glanced at the rest of the room where some of the students were staring at Harry like he was completely mad.

"What are you doing?" she murmured, her accent a slightly bit stronger when she tried to be quiet. Harry found it cute, he loved her accent.

"Sitting next to you learning biology" Harry replied with a grin as he flicked his textbook open to the right page. "Is that okay Alexander?"

"I suppose so" Nikki told him with a small nod, a smile spreading over her face "What about.."

She discreetly motioned to two of Harry's friends who were in biology with them.

"They pissed me off this morning" Harry replied with a shrug "They said you or them. Bastards don't have a clue"

"Me or them what?" Nikki asked and Harry sighed, tapping his pen on the desk.

"I either chose them or you. So obviously they weren't friends to begin with if they can't take the fact that you're my friend"

"I..um..." Nikki murmured, she didn't know what to say or think.

She was saved from saying or thinking anything when their teacher walked into the room, telling his usual biology joke that made the entire room groan.

"Harry you better not be distracting Nikki over there" the teacher called out halfway through the lesson. He had a soft spot for Nikki, who was the best at biology in all his classes, he had seen the trouble that she had fitting in but knew that Harry would be a good friend.

"No sir" Harry called out, not looking up from the textbook that he and Nikki were reading from as they continued their project. "Would I?"

"Yes" Dr Williams nodded and Nikki giggled loudly while Harry tried to look scandalised.

"He doesn't like me" Harry muttered to Nikki.

"You just have a clash of personality that's all" Nikki shrugged as she underlined something in the book.

"So you've been whoring yourself off have you Nikki?"

Nikki couldn't help but whimper quietly as she heard the voice behind her. She didn't have to turn around where she was sitting on the swing to know which group it would be.

"I mean you're looking very friendly with Harry"

Nikki wondered if Harry knew or realised that the second group of people to bully her was his own friends. She didn't think he did, he would have said something if he had, she knew him that well.

"He's just my friend" Nikki told them as she turned to look at them slightly.

"You don't have any friends" one of the other boys mocked her accent and Nikki tried not to let her eyes fill with tears. "Because you're weird and you're a freak"

Nikki turned away from them and closed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry and she wasn't weird and she wasn't a freak.

"He doesn't really like you" came another taunt "He's only doing it because he feels sorry for you because you're a loner without any friends. Even your mother didn't want you and your father is no better"

Nikki had enough, she stood up off the swing and grabbed her bag, quickly walking off through the park, wanting to get away from them.

"Ah don't go Nikki"

She felt someone grab her arm and tug her back, swinging her around. One of Harry's 'friends' gripped her arm tightly, leering down at her.

"Harry's had you, why can't we?"

Nikki suddenly felt more scared of them than she had ever felt in her life. She knew they were capable of hurting her. She wanted Harry, she wanted him to make them go away. She knew she was being weak but she was terrified. Nikki tried to not look as scared as she was as she looked up at the tall boy who was gripping hold of her.

"No he hasn't" she told him, her voice shaking slightly "He's just a friend"

"He _doesn't_ like you" the boy mocked and Nikki had enough. She brought her knee up and it connected with a satisfying crunch with his crotch. He yelled loudly and pulled away from Nikki, dropping to the floor and grabbing at himself. Nikki smirked down at him before turning and walking away from the group of boys, tears streaming down her face.

"Nikki there you...what's wrong?" Harry asked as he found Nikki sitting on the park bench that they had agreed to meet on. Nikki had tear stains on her face and was visibly shaking and trying to hold back more tears. "Nikki what happened?"

"Nothing" Nikki sniffed and Harry knew she had been trying to calm herself down so he wouldn't see her like this when he turned up.

"Nikki" Harry sighed, reaching over and gently taking her hand in his. Nikki however tore her hand away from him and stood up, shaking her head and grabbing her bag. "Nikki wait, please tell me what's wrong"

Nikki just shook her head again and let out a loud sob, covering her mouth with her hand and taking a deep breath to stop herself crying again.

"Come on, let's go back to mine"

"No"

She didn't protest however when Harry gently guided her towards the bus stop as a bus came down the road.

As soon as they got into Harry's house Nikki broke down, sobbing loudly as tears poured down her face. Harry didn't know what to do, he hadn't been this close to a girl before and he had no idea what to do anyway. He gently and hesitantly gathered her into his arms and led her into the living room, sitting them both down on the sofa as Nikki cried into his chest.

"I hate it..here...Harry" she sobbed as she gripped into him tightly "I hate..it so...much. I want my...mummy and..I want to..go...home"

Her sobs tugged at Harry as he tried to calm her down, way out of his comfort zone but he tried his best anyway , rubbing her back gently as he tried to soothe her. However he heard the front door open and his mother call out that she was back. Anne smiled at her son as she walked into the living room but her eyes fell on his sobbing friend and the smile faded.

"What happened?" she asked as she rushed over, a sudden need to comfort the crying girl in her son's arms.

"I don't know" Harry muttered as he shook his head "We met after school and she was back to the state she was when we first started to talk. I don't know.."

"Go and make drinks or something" Anne told her son and he nodded gratefully, gently peeling Nikki away from him and letting his mother take over. However when he had done so he felt suddenly empty, like he was abandoning his friend when she needed him. Wondering where this thought had come from he shook his head and walked into the kitchen, trying to think of something other than the fact that his very attractive friend had been practically on his lap. His body had reacted slightly to that and he hoped that Nikki hadn't felt anything.

"Now sweetheart tell me what's wrong" Anne whispered to Nikki as the young girl calmed down slightly, a random sob escaping her lips every now and then as she clung onto her friend's mother. Nikki started to tell her what was wrong but everything from the past six months came tumbling out when she couldn't hold it all in any more.

By the time Nikki had finished ten minutes later she was in floods of tears again, her entire body aching from her sobs and cries as Anne held her gently and soothed her like her own mother would have done. Harry heard his friend's cries from the kitchen where he had stayed after making the drinks and he wandered back into the living room where his mother was rocking Nikki gently. He could see that his mother had also been crying and he knew that whatever Nikki had told her had affected her greatly. A few minutes later and Nikki had cried herself into exhaustion, falling asleep against Anne. She motioned for Harry to get a blanket and then laid Nikki down on the sofa, covering her with the quilt before they both walked from the room.

"I think that's the first time she has cried like this since her mother died" Anne told Harry who just nodded and glanced at the living room door.

"Why was she upset today?"

"Apparently some of your..friends" she scoffed the word out before continuing "Told her that you weren't really her friend and you were only being nice to her because you felt sorry for her because she's a loner"

"That's not true" Harry replied quickly, shaking his head "She didn't believe that did she?"

"Harry she's been friendless for a long time, now she has one she's going to be pretty insecure about it. Of course she believed it" Anne told her son who looked more upset than she had seen him in a long time. "she also told me that they said that she'd been, and I quote from Nikki, whoring herself off to you"

Harry had heard enough, he turned and stormed away from his mother and up the stairs, walking into his room and slamming the door loudly. Anne knew he wasn't angry at her but she was slightly scared, he had looked just like his father when he had been...she shook her head and thought about something else. Harry wasn't like his father in anything apart from looks.

* * *

**Last chapter for today. My muse keeps wanting me to be horrible to Nikki in later chapters, and I mean really horrible :( I've tried to ignore it but it keeps coming back.**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah there you are Harry, decided to ditch the little..." the smile was wiped off his former friend's face as Harry swung his fist and connected it to the boy's face with a satisfying crunch. He staggered back with a cry and brought his hands to his nose, blood pouring between his fingers.

"You bastards" Harry hissed, taking a step towards the group who all cowered slightly from him "All of you, if you ever talk to Nikki like that or threaten her again it'll be worse than a broken nose"

He then turned and stormed away from the group and away from the park, his hand throbbing from the hard punch that he had just given but he knew it was worth it. It had got some of his anger out, his wall having taken a bit of a beating the night before as well. He was beyond angry and upset. He wanted to understand why everyone bullied and left Nikki out when there was nothing wrong with her. Unlike all the other girls in the school that Harry had never looked twice at, she was perfect.

"Good morning" Harry grinned as Nikki opened the door to her house. "Happy birthday"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled as she stepped out of the house and closed the door, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and locking the front door behind her.

"We're having a barbeque today. Is that okay?" Harry enquired as they walked down the garden path and onto the street. Nikki grinned at him and nodded quickly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and blushing slightly under his gaze.

"That's brilliant, thank you Harry"

"You're welcome" Harry chuckled, nudging her in the shoulder as they sat themselves at the bus stop "You are still sleeping over, right?"

"If you want me to" Nikki nodded, a small smile gracing her face as Harry nodded.

"Of course I do, I want you to have a fun weekend as it's your birthday. And I want you to eat properly. You're still too thin"

He reached over and poked her in the side, making Nikki giggle loudly and try to move away from him.

"Nikki, happy birthday" Anne grinned as soon as her son and his friend walked into the house. She quickly hugged Nikki who smiled and hugged her back, it felt nice to have a mother hug her again. "You're looking too thin for my liking"

"Told you" Harry muttered and Nikki poked her tongue out at him. He just poked her in the ribs again and Nikki arched away from him, glaring playfully at him. "Hey, it's not my fault you're ticklish"

"I'm not ticklish" Nikki protested with a slight pout and Harry scoffed loudly as they walked through the hallway and stood by the stairs.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Harry told her slowly, a smirk on his face as Nikki tried to look offended as she shook her head.

Anne just watched the two of them, an amused look on her face. It was like they had known each other for years not just over a week. Harry reached up and rested his hand on the banister as the banter between him and Nikki continued, neither of them breaking eye contact with the other, smiles on their faces.

"Harry" Anne said suddenly, breaking the moment between the two teenagers "What happened to your hand?"

Harry and Nikki glanced at his hand, the knuckles scraped and red.

"Nothing" Harry shook his head and took Nikki's bag from her, motioning for her to follow him.

"Harry Edward Cunningham" Anne said sternly and Harry stopped walking up the stairs, knowing that he was in trouble by the use of his middle name. "What happened?"

"I..I might have punched James" Harry muttered quietly and his mother glared at him "I couldn't let him get away what he did and said to Nikki" he added quickly "He was just standing there with a smirk on his face and I just..."

"I have not brought you up like that" Anne shouted at him "You do not use your fists for anything"

Nikki suddenly felt extremely guilty that Harry did that for her. She had never put him down as a violent person and she found that she still didn't, but it shocked her that he had punched someone, especially for her.

"I'm sorry alright" Harry told his mother, keeping his voice low "I am, I just couldn't let him get away with it"

"Well you deal with the consequences then" Anne replied, turning to Nikki and giving her a smile "I'm sorry, this is your day, we shouldn't be doing this"

"I'll take Nikki up to her room while you start the barbeque" Harry smiled at his mother who nodded and walked through the living room and to the double French doors into the garden.

"You shouldn't have done that" Nikki muttered as she followed Harry up the stairs and down the hallway to the spare bedroom that she was going to use.

"I know" Harry replied shortly as he opened the door and walked into the room "I'm not violent Nikki"

"I know" Nikki nodded, smiling at him and placing her hand on his arm "You're not like that, I know"

"Well this is your room for the weekend" Harry changed the subject as he put her bag on the bed "Like it?"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki grinned and nodded as she looked around the room, wandering over to the door on the other side of the room and poking her head in. "On suite?" she sounded surprised and Harry nodded, looking away from her in embarrassment. He really didn't like talking about things like that. "Don't be embarrassed about it Harry" Nikki shrugged, wandering over and taking her jacket off, throwing it on the bed. "You have money, you _don't_ have to be embarrassed about it"

"I don't like talking about it" Harry mumbled as they walked out of the room and Nikki shrugged again.

"Okay. But please don't get embarrassed every time someone mentions money"

"I'll try not to" Harry replied, smiling at Nikki as they walked down the stairs and through to the garden.

"Nikki I know you threatened to hurt me if I brought you a present" Harry told her later on as they sat in the garden enjoying the sunshine and the barbeque.

"Harry you didn't" Nikki moaned as his mother brought out a wrapped up box from the house and handed it to her with a smile on her face.

"But you can't hurt me because mum _and _I brought it" her friend continued smugly and Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you" she told them softly as she unwrapped the present and opened the box. She took in a sharp breath and looked up at them both, her eyes filling with tears. Nikki then gently took the necklace out of the box and looked closely at the locket, recognising the flower engraved on it as a lily, her favourite flower.

"We thought that you might like it to...um...you know" Harry shrugged, suddenly embarrassed as he realised how the present looked. He didn't want Nikki to get embarrassed by it. "A picture of your mum in it"

Nikki nodded quickly and let out a small sob, tears falling down her cheeks which she furiously wiped away and shook her head as Anne went to hug her.

"I'm fine" Nikki whispered "Thank you very much" she gave them both a watery smile "You didn't have to"

"We thought.." Anne stopped talking when her son glared at her "I'm sorry,_ I_ thought, Harry is being too much of a teenage boy to admit that it was his idea as well, that you might like to put a picture of your mother in there. Just so you have something of her with you. It certainly helped me when I lost my mother"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded again and gave them both a large smile "I'll do that"

She then jumped up and unexpectedly hugged Harry who quickly hugged her back and pressed a tentative kiss onto the top of her head, both, unknown to the other, blushing slightly as he did so. Anne saw this though and rolled her eyes, before chuckling as Nikki hugged her as well.

"Thank you" Nikki whispered into her ear "For everything"

* * *

**Once again I reserve the right to give them a big house..because I'm the author and I can XD.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mum where's Nikki?" Harry asked that Monday morning as he walked into the kitchen looking for his friend. Their biology project had to be in that day and he wanted to make sure that they had everything.

"Upstairs" Anne replied and Harry nodded, stealing a piece of toast and chewing on it thoughtfully. "She said that she wasn't feeling well"

"Is she alright?"

"Women's problems Harry" Anne chuckled and her son made a face "She's fine. Sit down and eat"

Harry did as he was told, chewing his toast slowly before swallowing.

"Do you think she would like to stay a lot during study leave?" he asked, their end of year was coming soon, in two weeks and they would be leaving to study for their exams in the summer. "It'll be pretty boring on my own"

"You'll have to ask her" Anne shrugged "and tell her that she's welcome to sleep as long as it's okay with her"

"Nikki likes to go back and check on her dad sometimes" Harry explained what Nikki had told him that weekend while they had been lazing in the garden. "Just to check if he is alive. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not"

"Probably not" Anne muttered as she stood up, she disliked Nikki's father immensely and she hadn't even met him. She had no idea how a parent could treat a child like that, let alone someone like Nikki who didn't deserve it at all.

"Harry will you go and check on Nikki please" Anne told her son five minutes later as she walked back into the kitchen to see her son still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Um..won't she be..you know..woman's things?" Harry asked hesitantly and Anne rolled her eyes at him.

"Just go and check please, you have to leave soon"

"Right" Harry sighed, standing up and making his way out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom where Nikki was staying. He knocked on the door and got no reply, so he waited a few seconds before opening it. He poked his head in and called Nikki's name but she wasn't in there. Harry frowned and walked into the room, hearing a retching noise from the bathroom. He quickly walked over and opened the door to see Nikki kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting violently. "Nikki what's wrong?" he asked instantly, worry kicking in instantly as he made his way over to her. "Are you ill?"

Nikki shook her head, tears falling down her face as she tried to catch her breath, sobbing quietly. Harry reached out and ran one hand gently over her hair before standing up and pouring Nikki a glass of water, his friend turning and leaning against the bath next to her, reaching up to wipe her face. Harry then crouched down next to her and handed her the glass of water, urging Nikki to sip it slowly. She did so and gave him a small grateful smile which he returned.

"Do you want me to get mum?" he asked and Nikki shook her head quickly.

"No, please. She'll think I'm stupid and.." she trailed off and Harry frowned.

"We have to be at school soon" he then told her, realising that was the wrong thing to say when Nikki paled and looked like she was going to vomit again. Something dawned on Harry and he frowned, glancing at the toilet then back at his shaking friend. "Are you like this because of school?"

Nikki nodded and bit back a sob.

"Because you're scared?"

Nikki nodded again and she couldn't hold back the sob this time as tears fell down her face. Harry quickly took the glass from her hand and put it on the floor next to him, gently gathering his friend into his arms and hugging her.

"It's a struggle for you to come to school every day isn't it?"

"Yes" Nikki cried, gripping at his shirt as she nodded "I hate it so much. I don't want to go Harry, please don't make me go" she sobbed hysterically, pushing away from Harry and leaning over the toilet to vomit violently, her body shaking.

Harry rubbed her back gently and held her hair back, telling her quietly that he was going to get his mum. He had to drag himself away from his distraught friend and ran down the stairs to his mother.

When Anne rushed into the bathroom she felt like she wanted to cry. Nikki was up against the bathtub, her knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried in her knees and her arms wrapped around her head as her small body shook with her sobs.

"Harry go and get ready" she told her son who was hovering behind her, looking extremely worried about his friend. "Harry"

"I want to.." Harry protested but his mother cut him off.

"Harry do you honestly believe that Nikki wanted anyone to see her like this? No. Now she doesn't need two people crowding her right now" Anne told her son angrily, not at him, not at Nikki, but at whatever had caused Nikki to be like this. Harry just nodded quickly and walked from the room, knowing not to disobey his mother, however much he wanted to go and hug his friend again and make everything better.

Anne walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her, then making her way over to Nikki and sitting down next to her.

"Nikki" she said softly, not touching the teenager "Do you want to talk?"

Nikki shook her head and let out another sob, drawing her legs further into her chest as she did so.

"Okay" Anne nodded, stretching out her legs in front of her "How about I ask some questions and you nod or shake your head. Okay?"

Nikki nodded.

"Is this because of school?"

Nikki nodded again.

"Your subjects?"

Nikki shook her head and let out another sob.

"The pupils?"

Nikki nodded and Anne sighed, knowing how horrible children and teenagers could be sometimes.

"Because they bully you"

Nikki nodded once again and gripped her hair tighter, Anne could see that she was hurting herself and frowned.

"Because you don't fit in?"

Nikki nodded and her body shook harder as she began to cry loudly. Anne reached over to touch her but Nikki flinched away from her.

"You're scared of them?"

Nikki nodded and let out a loud sob, trying to catch her breath as she cried.

"Is it like this every morning?"

Nikki nodded and looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. Anne felt her heart break slightly, knowing that she was probably the only adult right now that paid any proper attention to Nikki.

"I'm sorry" Nikki sobbed and Anne shook her head and frowned.

"Why?"

"For being like this" Nikki replied and reached up to wipe her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" Anne sighed, reaching over and tentatively wrapping her arm around Nikki. The young woman leant into her touch and began to cry again, Anne rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"It's been better this past week" Nikki whispered as she calmed down, her accent very strong when she was upset "With Harry, because I know there's someone who likes me and is my friend, but before it was horrible"

Anne wondered why everyone was so cruel to the girl in her arms, there was nothing wrong with her and her personality was miles better than a lot of the other girls that Anne had seen at the school.

"Dad doesn't care either" Nikki sobbed, biting her lip and taking a deep breath "He's hardly at home and when he is he's too busy drinking or sleeping to take any notice of me and my life. They know it as well, at school, they tell me that..." she shook her head and wiped her face.

"Go on" Anne nodded and Nikki sighed.

"They tell me that even my mum and dad don't want me. I don't know why they're all like that, I haven't done anything to them at all"

"They're probably scared and intimidated by you because you're miles more intelligent and beautiful than they are" Anne told her truthfully and Nikki shook her head.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Anne said more forcibly "and you have a better personality. They just follow everyone else to fit in, they're not individual like you are"

"That's what Harry says" Nikki smiled and wiped her face, moving away slightly "He told me that they latch onto anything different and make it look and sound horrible"

"They do, it's not you Nikki. It's good to be different"

"I don't think I can take two more years of it Anne" Nikki whispered, shaking her head "Not with them at school"

"Nikki please don't let them ruin your education and your life" Anne pleaded with her, making Nikki look at her as she spoke. "They're not worth ruining your chances just because they are so insecure about themselves that they have to take it out on someone else. Okay"

"Okay" Nikki nodded quickly, giving Anne a small smile "Thank you"

"There you are" Harry smiled as Nikki and his mother made their way down the stairs "Are you alright?"

"I'm..okay now" Nikki told him the truth "Can I tell you why I was like that later? During lunch?"

"Of course" Harry nodded, grabbing her school bag and handing it to her "Will you be around here tonight?"

"No, dad's home this week" Nikki shook her head sadly "I have to stay with him"

"Okay" Harry replied and shot his mother a worried look which Nikki missed.

"Thank you for having me" Nikki told Anne, hugging her gently "and for everything else"

"It's a pleasure Nikki. You're welcome here at anytime, and I mean that" Anne replied, making sure Nikki understood. "Don't hesitate to come round"

Nikki nodded, however the two Cunninghams knew that she wouldn't. She had too much pride for that, something that Harry knew he would have to work on.

* * *

**Got German exam tomorrow, two hours forty five minutes of it :(. Will try and upload another chapter when I get home just to cheer me up. However my muse keeps wanting me to be horrible to Nikki, I keep trying to ignore it though.**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Niks" Victor greeted his daughter as she walked into the house after school that evening. Nikki sighed quietly as she shut the door behind her. The house wasn't as warm and welcoming as Harry's was and she found herself missing her friend and his mother already. She thought it was funny, she had known him a week and already she had spent the weekend at his house and spilled her guts and fears to both him and his mother. They had both made her feel like she belonged somewhere and was wanted, but she knew she couldn't overstay her welcome and invade on their family.

"Hi dad" Nikki replied as she walked into the living room to see her dad sitting there with a beer in his hand. 'As usual' she thought, shaking her head.

"How was your weekened?"

"Boring" Nikki lied, shifting her bag on her shoulder slightly. "I'll see you at dinner, I have homework to do"

She then turned and walked upstairs, only just remembering that he had forgotten her birthday. Her hand instantly went up to the necklace around her neck and she smiled, walking into her room and making sure her door was locked. Nikki was amazed at how two people could make her feel so at home and loved even after only just meeting them. She sincerely hoped that Harry was serious about the friendship thing, she was still wary of it and didn't want to get her hopes up for them to be dashed in seconds. Nikki knelt by her bed and pulled a box out from under it, flicking through some of the pictures inside before she picked up one that would be perfect for her necklace. As much as she hated cutting it up, she knew that she had more and it was going to be with her anyway in the necklace.

Once Nikki had finished throwing up the next morning, she dragged herself off to school, the only thing keeping her from just not going was Harry, and the thought that she needed school to get to where she wanted.

"Good morning" Harry grinned as he met Nikki on the corner of the road next to the school.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course" Harry chuckled and Nikki gave him a small smile "How are you today?"

"Fine"

"Nicola"

"I was ill again, okay" Nikki snapped, crossing the road to the park, Harry following quickly, they knew they had time before school started for a quick chat. "I know that you're here for me, it's just habit you know, I think of school and instantly I feel physically sick. That and I think you're going to leave"

"I've told you I'm not" Harry protested as they got to a sheltered part of the park, sitting down on the bench. Nikki curled her legs under her chin and shrugged. "You'll believe me one of these days. Anyway, every beautiful lady needs a handsome man to accompany her" he added cheekily and Nikki blushed.

"Beautiful lady?"

"I mean.." Harry stuttered, he hadn't meant to say that, not out loud anyway. "I'm a man, it hasn't escaped my attention that you are quite beautiful" he tried to amend himself and Nikki scoffed.

"Yeah right" she shrugged, shaking her head "pull the other one"

"I'm not.." Harry trailed off, before attempting to change the subject to avoid any more embarrassment between them both "Only two weeks left Niks" he smiled, reaching over and rubbing her arm gently, smiling when she leant into his touch slightly. "Then study leave and a long summer"

"It should be better next year" Nikki told him, turning to look at him "Because there will be lots of new people anyway, coming to sixth form"

"and most of the people in the year who are horrible to you won't be coming back anyway" Harry grinned at her and Nikki smiled, nodding quickly and looking very happy about it. "and we can all be individuals"

"Good" Nikki murmured, her eyes flicking over Harry's face as she spoke. Harry watched her closely, his own eyes flicking down to her mouth and then up to her eyes again. God he loved her eyes.

'Where did that come from?' he thought to himself, watching Nikki blush slightly under his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but the school bell sounded across the road and into the park.

"We should go" Nikki said quickly, standing up and grabbing her bag, avoiding looking at Harry as he did the same.

"Can I meet you at break?" Harry asked as they crossed the road again, walking through a group of younger years who parted instantly for them. He couldn't help but chuckle at that and Nikki rolled her eyes at him. "Just wait until sixth form"

"You abuser of power" Nikki giggled and Harry smirked at her as they entered the school building.

"You love it" he winked at her "See you in the park at break"

He then turned and walked down a different corridor to Nikki, both going to their form rooms. Nikki found that for some reason she couldn't get the blush or the smile off her face.

Thankfully no-one bothered her in her first two lessons, which was a double, they were small classes anyway and the pupils liked to spread out around the room. She sat herself in her usual seat at the back of the class and tried to ignore the teacher as he droned on about something they had learnt at the beginning of the year.

"Why do we even have to be here?" Harry moaned as he walked over to Nikki who was already sitting on the bench in the park. "Last two weeks of term are useless"

"I just spent the last two hours trying to tune out Johnson wittering on about German grammar" Nikki replied and Harry winced sympathetically as he sat down next to her. "Can't wait to drop that subject"

"What do you want to do for A level?"

"All three sciences and maths" Nikki replied quickly and Harry grinned at her and nodded.

"Me too, I suppose we need them for what we want to do. I suppose if we get in we'll be in all the same classes, if we're doing the same thing"

"_When_ we get in, I'm determined" Nikki giggled at him and Harry nodded "and I'm going to have to put up with you for two years in all my classes? How horrible"

"I know" Harry chuckled, his eyes flicking to her lips and then back to her own eyes, feeling something stirring in his stomach as he looked into the deep brown colour. "Don't think I can put up with you for that long" he hoped that he hadn't gone too far just yet, he needed to know how far his jokes could go. Nikki however giggled again and shook her head, sighing loudly.

"Who will you copy from?"

"Excuse me Miss Alexander, I do my own work thank you very much"

"I know" Nikki laughed, nodding slightly, smiling at him.

"You know you're always welcome at my house" Harry told her "Please come round during study leave, I want to..._mum_ wants to make sure you're eating properly. I mean with so much time off we don't want you wasting away"

Nikki smiled bashfully at him and picked at a stray thread on her school trousers.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome"

"Don't be silly Nicola" Harry shook his head, poking her in the ribs and making her giggle "By the end of study leave both me and mum want you walking into the house like it's your own, whenever you want"

"Your mum doesn't mind?"

"Nikki, mum likes you. She wants to make sure you're okay"

"I like your mum" Nikki smiled at her friend "She makes me feel..like I have a mother again" she flushed slightly and looked away from Harry who smiled kindly at her.

"Mum does that" Harry agreed "You're always welcome" he repeated himself, making sure that Nikki understood that she wasn't invading or taking advantage.

"Okay" Nikki nodded and Harry grinned at her.

"Right, good. That means you're coming to mine after school to be fed properly" Harry poked her in the ribs again and Nikki giggled loudly, batting his hand away and making him chuckle. "Mum's cooking a roast dinner"

"You have me convinced already" Nikki grinned at him and laughed as Harry pouted at her.

"So you come for the food and not my extremely good looks and sparkling personality" he mock glared at her and shook his head "I'm hurt"

"You'll survive" his friend giggled, ruffling his hair as she spoke and making him scowl at her.

"Have you.." Harry changed the subject as he motioned towards the necklace that Nikki had on. Nikki glanced down and nodded, reaching up to clasp it gently in her hand. "Can I see?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded, scooting closer to Harry so she was leaning against him slightly, both of them trying to ignore the close contact. Harry tried not to show how he was affected by this, this was the closest he had got to a girl, physically and mentally, so it wasn't a surprise that he was acting like this. Although he did like the smell of her shampoo and her perfume when it mixed together. Harry shook his head as he looked down at the picture in the necklace that Nikki showed him.

"Wow, you look like her" he told Nikki, looking from the picture to his friend and then back again.

"I'm the spitting image of her..or was" Nikki whispered "I wonder if that's why dad is like he is, because he can't bear to look at me"

"I'm sure it's not" Harry shook his head, looking away from the picture again and closing the necklace gently, neither of them moving away from the other.

"He left us you know" Nikki told Harry as he turned to look at him "Left me and mum alone in South Africa because his debts got too much and he was going to be sent to prison. Then when mum...died, he was forced to take me on. I don't know if he was willing or if I was just shoved on him because I'm his daughter"

"I don't know why he's like that Nikki" Harry shook his head, reaching down and hesitantly entwining their hands on her legs, trying to ignore the sensations that this sent through him. Nikki smiled at her friend and nodded. "But it's wrong"

"Two more years and then I leave" Nikki told him with a wide smile "Then he's out of my life for good"

"Good"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, the smile not leaving her face as she looked down at their hands. "We better go back" she murmured as they heard the bell go, signalling the end of break. She took her hand from his, not looking at her friend as she stood up, waiting for Harry to follow her. "Biology?"

"Yep" Harry nodded, a smile on his face as he watched his friend. She looked a lot happier and more carefree than she had when he had first started talking to her, he only hoped that it would continue this way.

* * *

**My German exam was a complete pile of rubbish, and that is me being nice, so my muse decided to be mean to Nikki..again :(. I've just had a thought while writing this chapter...it might come into play soon I don't really know.**

**Anyway..how far do you want this story to go? I can keep writing when my muse allows me but I don't want you to all get bored of it. Any suggestions about what I can put in it? I want to make sure you like what's in it, so suggestions would be very welcome :D.**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Nikki this is boring" Harry whispered to his friend as their biology teacher rambled on about something to do with livers "We know this"

"Ssh" Nikki giggled quietly, nudging him in the side "Only another two weeks"

"Of hell" Harry muttered, making Nikki giggle again, biting her lip to stop herself being heard. "I don't care about livers right now" he moaned, doodling on the edge of his notebook as he spoke.

Nikki smirked and drew a grid on his notebook, putting a cross into one of the squares as she did so. Harry smiled at her and drew a circle in another one. The game was on.

Forty five minutes later and Nikki had won most of the games, Harry murmuring to her that he was being kind and letting her win, yelping slightly as Nikki's pencil connected with his ribs and she smiled innocently at him.

"Mr Cunningham will you pay attention?" the teacher snapped at him and Harry groaned loudly, causing Nikki to laugh at him and chew on the end of her pencil. Harry's teenage, hormone controlled mind instantly went to dirty places and he had to look away quickly, trying to think of something else apart from his friend chewing on the pencil.

"Mum" Harry called out as they walked into the house "Nikki's here as well"

"Ah Nikki dear how was your day?" Anne asked as they walked into the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked cakes was hanging around.

"Yeah my day was fine mum" Harry replied sarcastically, waving at his mother "Hi, your only child here"

"I'm asking Nikki" Anne replied, shooting her son a withering look as Nikki giggled quietly.

"It was good thank you" she nodded "Quiet"

They all knew that 'quiet' meant that there had been no bullying. Something that both Cunningham's were thankful for.

"Is your father back?" Anne then asked, her voice betraying how she felt about the man that she had never met.

"Yes" Nikki replied simply, shrugging "Apparently he's going to be here all week. Makes a change"

"Anyway, mum what have you been cooking?" Harry asked as he walked over to the oven to have a look "Can I eat it?"

Anne rolled her eyes at Nikki, making her giggle, mouthing 'boys' and then hitting her son over the head with the tea towel that she was holding.

"Not right now no, it's for pudding"

"Do you need any help Anne?" Nikki asked later on as the older woman set about laying the table in the dining room for dinner.

"No, don't be silly Nikki, you're a guest here" Anne shook her head but Nikki took the cutlery from her and began to put it on the table. "Thank you"

"Well it's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay" Nikki replied, smiling at her friend's mum "It's going to take a lot more though"

"Nikki listen to me" Anne told her suddenly and Nikki looked up from the table "You are welcome here whenever you want, both Harry and I have taken a likening to you. I've never seen Harry like this before, even with is other...friends" she scoffed at the word "we want to make you feel like..." she trailed off and shook her head "Sorry that would have been out of place"

"No, tell me please"

"We want to make you feel like you belong somewhere. I'm not trying to be a mother to you, definitely not, you have your own. But I hate the thought of you being treated like you are by your father"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, her eyes filling with tears as Anne walked around the table and hugged her. She buried her face in the older woman's shoulder and cried, her small body shaking as Anne tried to comfort her. "I know it's only been just over a week but I've felt more at home here in that time than I have ever felt in the past seven months living with dad"

"I think your secret ploy is to feed me to the size of a small horse" Nikki groaned as he sat down on the sofa after dinner. Harry chuckled loudly and sat down next to her, nodding solemnly.

"You've seen through my cunning plan" he sighed and Nikki giggled, turning so she was leaning her back against the arm of the sofa, her legs drawn up to her chest. "We still have cake"

Nikki moaned loudly and shook her head as Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"So you like Nikki" Anne told her son after he had got home from walking Nikki to the bus stop, she had flatly refused to let him get the bus with her, telling him that she was quite capable.

"Of course I do" Harry nodded as he sat down on the armchair, looking around for something to do instead of going to bed. "She's my friend"

"Hmm" Anne replied, smiling at him "I thought I saw something else there"

"No" Harry told his mother quickly, shifting slightly in the chair and shaking his head "Don't be silly. She's just my friend"

Anne gave him that look that all mothers have that makes their child know that they have been caught lying. Harry caved.

"Okay so maybe I like her" he muttered, picking at a stray thread on the arm of the sofa, not looking at his bother as he blushed slightly. "She's amazing, she really is. But I want to get to know her even more first. Anyway I don't even know if she likes me, probably not"

Anne rolled her eyes at her son, she had seen the way Nikki looked at Harry, it was a look of happiness crossed with confusion. Like the young woman didn't understand what she was feeling. Anne knew how that felt, she had been like that when she had been starting out as friends with Harry's father.

"Don't say anything to her, please" Harry then told his mum, looking at her and pleading with her "I don't want to scare her away and make her think that I'm only trying to be friends with her because I fancy her"

"I won't" Anne held up her hands as she stood up and walked past him, ruffling his hair and making Harry scowl at her, trying to flatten it again. "I'm not going to interfere"

The next morning Harry woke up with a problem. He had been plagued the night before by dreams of Nikki, ones that involved both of them naked and together in some way. He groaned and ran both of his hands through his hair, pressing himself back into the bed and trying to think of something to make his straining hard on to go away, but to no avail. He then sighed and shook his head, glad that he had a lock on his door, even though his mother never entered his room out of respect to him. Minutes later he moaned Nikki's name into his pillow as he came into his own hand. He had no idea how he was going to face Nikki from now on.

* * *

**I have no idea where this story is headed...isn't that a surprise XD...so it will probably veer off from the whole bullying/making it better thing and go onto more family orientated things with the Cunninghams..I have no idea really.**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

A month later and Nikki was almost a permanent member of the Cunningham home, she was there more than she was at her house. This could also be said for her father, who spent more time away than he did at home. While she didn't spend every night there, Nikki did spend three nights a week at Harry's house, including weekends. Now that they were on study leave, Nikki didn't have to worry about getting up in the morning to go to school, all she had to think about was her exams and that was it. The rest of the time she either spent at the park with Harry or at Harry's home, popping back to her house at random intervals when her father was away to check that it was okay there.

"You know what Nikki?" Harry asked as they lounged around in his garden one afternoon, biology books around them. "I still don't care about the liver"

Nikki giggled and wacked him on the stomach with the book she was holding, making Harry mock glare at her and grab the book from her, throwing it to the ground on the other side of him so Nikki couldn't reach it.

"How dare you" she pouted at him, standing up from the deck chair that she was on and walking over to get the book, leaning over her friend to try and get the book. Harry however grabbed it again and held it out of her reach, making them both laugh at Nikki tried to reach it.

"Aww, poor Nicola is short" Harry pouted and Nikki reached further to try and get the book, slipping slightly and falling onto Harry's own deckchair that he was laid out on. However because Harry was on the deckchair at the time, she landed on him, still reaching for the book. Harry froze as he felt his body react to the way that Nikki was straddling him. 'Nikki is _straddling you' _his mind screamed at him and his body reacted even more. Nikki then realised their position and glanced down at her friend as he dropped the book to the floor. Harry just prayed that she hadn't felt his reaction, almost two months of friendship was not long enough for this to happen. 'Not like you've not imagined it' his mind told him and Harry pushed the thought away.

"Um.." Nikki blushed as she felt how Harry had reacted to her being on his lap. She glanced down at him and saw the tell tale signs of a bulge in the crotch of his trousers, she blushed as she looked at him, surprised to see a terrified look on Harry's face. Neither of them making any attempt to move.

"Sorry" Harry stuttered and Nikki nodded quickly "I didn't mean..um..not that it's..."

"No it's okay" Nikki nodded again, she didn't want to move away too quickly in case Harry thought she was embarrassed, which she wasn't, just a bit surprised. But she didn't want to seem too eager if he was embarrassed about the whole situation. "I'll..." she went to move but Harry sat up slightly and she shifted on his lap so she could feel him pressed against her thigh. She bit her lip and a surge of something shot through her.

"Ah Harry, Nikki there you...oh"

Harry sat up instantly as he heard his mother's voice, the sudden movement toppling the deckchair and making both him and Nikki slip off onto the grass, Nikki pinned under Harry, his crotch pressed against her thigh.

"Mum..we were just..." Harry found himself blushing as he looked down at Nikki. He knew that she wasn't going to forgive him or look at him in the same way again. "We were just messing around" he then realised what he had said as he scrambled to his feet and helped Nikki up, praying to everything that his mother didn't notice his predicament. "I mean we were..."

Anne just chuckled at the two teenager's embarrassment, she remembered being their age and rolled her eyes.

"It was a misunderstanding" Nikki supplied for Harry who nodded quickly, rubbing the side of his nose as he did so.

"Yeah, misunderstanding" he muttered as he wandered over to the house and made his way inside to sort his predicament out.

He slammed his bathroom door shut and leant heavily on it, swearing fluently under his breath as he did so. He shouldn't have been so stupid to have let that happened. So he had imagined it, and other scenarios, thousands of times in his dreams but it shouldn't have happened. He honestly hoped that Nikki wouldn't see him any differently, he would just tell her that it was the natural reaction of a teenage boy. His mind however kept drifting to how Nikki looked and felt when she was straddling him and he gave up trying to will his hard on away, he quickly undid his trousers and pushed them to the floor.

After Harry had left, Nikki had muttered to Anne that she was going inside to have a bath before dinner. She wandered upstairs and into the bedroom that was apparently now hers when she stayed over. Closing the door she leant her back against it and took a deep breath. There was no way that she could deny the fact that she found Harry attractive, but feeling him react like that made something stir inside her that she hadn't felt before. She blushed slightly as she thought about what she had felt pressing up against her and her hand instinctively trailed down to her centre through her jeans. However she pulled her hand away quickly, shocked at herself. She had never done anything like that before, she never felt the need to, but now something was urging her to do so. Shaking her head and running one hand through her hair, she made her way into the on suite and began to run a hot bath, wanting to relax.

However half an hour later when she was laying in the bath, she found the ache returning. Biting her lip slightly, Nikki ran her hand down her body and then between her legs.

"Anne?"

"Yes dear?" Anne replied, looking up from her book as Nikki walked into the room dressed in her pyjamas. She was staying the night but hadn't been able to get to sleep. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know if you like someone?" Nikki murmured. She had always hoped to have this conversation with her own mum, she had always been very open about things like this and Nikki had been able to talk to her about everything. But now she couldn't. "I know it's a stupid question"

"No it's not" Anne shook her head, putting her book down as Nikki sat down on the sofa, drawing her legs up to her body and resting her chin on her knees. "I think it's a perfectly normal question for someone your age. I take it you haven't liked anyone before"

"Not really" Nikki shrugged, fiddling with a strand of her hair "I just never felt anything towards any of the boys I know"

"How do you feel with this person?"

"Happy" Nikki replied, smiling slightly as she spoke "Protected, like nothing and no-one can hurt me. We can talk about everything really, we _have_ talked about everything and he understands me as well. When we're together it's like we're the only two people and the only things to worry about, no school, no tests, no life ambitions or challenges..." she trailed off, realising that she was blushing. "No-one has made me feel like that"

"and I'm going to take a not so wild guess and say that this person is Harry" Anne smiled at the young woman.

Nikki nodded quickly, fiddling with the cuffs of her pyjama top.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship" she murmured "It means everything to me"

"I know it does" Anne nodded, smiling kindly at Nikki, taking pity on the confused teenager. "I think that's part of why you feel like you do, because you are friends, you've found your feet as friends and know each other well. It's not just situation where you've met someone at a bar and then agreed to meet them again and date them"

"I don't understand" Nikki frowned and the older woman chuckled.

"In the month and a half that you've known each other you've both been very happy, haven't you?" Nikki nodded "Harry has been the happiest I've seen him since his father died and that's because he has a friend who he can talk to and can relate to. You know each other extremely well don't you?" Nikki nodded again, smiling at Anne as she did so.

"We have some of the most...random conversations" she giggled, running one hand through her lose hair "I don't want to lose him as a friend if he doesn't like me back. I'm not really...girlfriend material am I? I'm not pretty and I don't..."

"Don't think like that, stop comparing yourself to the other girls like I know you're doing" Anne interrupted her, shaking her head "Nikki you are pretty, you just have to realise it"

"Harry calls me beautiful sometimes"

"Well there you go" Anne chuckled and Nikki nodded, smiling at her before yawning. "Now you go back to bed and have a good night's sleep"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled at Anne as she stood up "For talking to me"

"I'm always here if you need me Nikki" Anne replied as Nikki walked out of the room, saying goodnight again as she did so.

The older woman then relaxed back into her chair and shook her head, wondering when her stubborn son was going to admit he liked Nikki as well. She swore that her and Edward weren't like this as teenagers.

* * *

**Realised that I haven't updated in a while...might update tomorrow if my internet connection doesn't fail again :(**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning" Harry smiled at Nikki as they met on the landing as they both walked out of their bedrooms. Nikki smiled back at him and at once Harry knew that she didn't hold a grudge against him for what happened the day before.

"Morning" Nikki replied "Sleep well?"

'Plagued by dreams of you, yes I did' Harry thought as he nodded, rubbing the side of his nose as he did so. "Yeah, quite well. Did you?"

"Like a baby" Nikki giggled as they began to walked along the hallway to the stairs.

"Ah but some baby's don't sleep"

"This one did" Nikki smirked back at him and Harry felt his heart jump. He really needed to get over her, she was his friend and she didn't like him like that. He didn't like the thought that she might think that he was only friends with her because he fancied her.

'It's more than a fancy' his mind told him and Harry frowned, trying to ignore his own mind. "Morning mum"

"Morning you two" Anne greeted them as they walked into the kitchen "Toast?"

"Yes please" Nikki nodded, sitting herself down at the kitchen table. She had learnt quickly that Anne didn't want help when making breakfast, much preferring to cook for the two teens. Harry then placed a mug of coffee in front of her from the filter and she smiled at him, unaware that the small action made Harry's heart jump. Anne however saw the look in her son's eyes as he looked at Nikki and smirked to herself as she turned back to the toaster.

"I've got work in half an hour" she told Harry and he made a noise to show that he had heard her "I'll be home late"

"Right"

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad" Harry chuckled as he sat next to Nikki and nudged her gently in the side as he saw her staring moodily into her coffee.

"Hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stirred his own coffee, whatever he was about to say cut off by Anne placing two plates of toast in front of them.

"Nikki can I talk to you?" Harry asked later that afternoon as he caught Nikki on the landing as she was going to her room for something.

"Of course" Nikki replied, stopping and turning back to him as he stopped in front of her.

"About yesterday" Harry started and Nikki nodded at him to continue "I'm sorry if you felt..embarrassed or.."

"I wasn't embarrassed Harry" Nikki giggled, blushing slightly as she placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I was surprised, yes, but definitely not embarrassed"

"It doesn't normally happen...I mean..." Harry licked his lips as he tried to explain "It wasn't just because I'm a hormonal teenager who gets it up at everything female, because I don't..I mean I..." he trailed off, hoping he was saying the right thing. Nikki frowned slightly and nodded as Harry continued. "And I'm sorry if it has ruined our friendship but.."

"Harry"

Harry stopped talking instantly as Nikki said his name and he looked nervously at her, running one hand through his hair.

"Harry it's alright" Nikki smiled at him "It's a natural reaction, I understand"

Harry had to wonder if she had listened to his earlier rant to her, obviously not.

"Okay" Harry nodded, he had been about to admit that he liked her as more than a friend. However Nikki's reaction to what he had said stopped him doing it. "Thank you"

"Come on you" Nikki grinned, patting him on the arm as she spoke "You can help me revise for my German test tomorrow"

Harry groaned loudly and shook his head, poking her in the side as they walked down the hallway towards Nikki's bedroom.

"I don't think I like you _that_ much"

Nikki grinned at him and his heart did a happy jump in his chest, glad that there was nothing awkward between them, however he knew he was going to have to get over the silly little thing he had for his friend. She obviously didn't like him back, her reaction to his explanation told him that.

"Nikki how can you stand this?" Harry moaned an hour later as they were sitting in the living room. He had been helping Nikki with her German revision and was having a tough time in it. "It's so..boring"

"It's not that boring" Nikki replied with a shrug, smirking at him "Anyway it'll all be over after tomorrow and I won't ever see a German lesson ever again"

"I'm happy for you" Harry told her dryly, flicking through the book as he did so, missing how Nikki's eyes flicked from his own and to his mouth, licking her lips before turning away and shaking her head. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, glad for the change of subject "I have to go back to dad's tomorrow though after the exam, I'll try and get away but I probably won't see you tomorrow. Think you'll be able to cope without me for a day and a bit?"

"Oh I don't know" Harry muttered, frowning slightly but Nikki could see a smile playing at the corner of his lips "I might go into withdrawal symptoms or something. How will I cope?"

"I'm sure you will" Nikki giggled, rolling her eyes at him and Harry smirked at her as she stood up "I'm going for a bath before dinner. Are you cooking?"

"Pasta?"

"How did I guess?" Nikki laughed as she jumped out of the way of Harry attempting to hit her with the German textbook. She shook her head and took it from him, whacking him over the head with it and making him pout at her. "Thank you for helping me"

"You're welcome, you can do the same with me next week" Harry responded and Nikki made a noise to show that she had heard him as she walked out of the door. He then slouched down in the chair and tried to expel the images of Nikki in the bath from his mind, telling himself that it was wrong and disgusting. He should be jerking off over fake women with fake boobs in magazines, not his best friend. Harry then realised that his hand was on the front of his jeans and they were rather tighter than normal. He whipped his hand away in horror and let out a groan, running one hand through his hair as he stood up, a quick shower was needed before he started dinner.

"Something smells lovely"

Harry turned away from the cooker as he heard Nikki's voice behind him in the doorway, he smiled at her, his eyes flicking over her damp hair and then quickly down to the baggy tracksuit bottoms and large t-shirt that she was wearing, wondering how she could still look gorgeous in them.

"Thank you" he replied as he turned back to stirring the pasta in sauce "We might as well eat in here"

"Okay" Nikki nodded as she went about getting dishes and cutlery out for them both, Harry trying desperately hard not to react to the smell of the coconut shampoo or body wash that Nikki had used, the smell was driving him mad.

"What time is your test tomorrow?" Harry asked as they were eating dinner fifteen minutes later.

"Nine" Nikki replied "I'll be going straight back to dad's afterwards, I won't be back here until the day after tomorrow. If you want me of course"

Harry gave her an exasperated look and Nikki giggled, shrugging slightly as she chewed on a piece of pasta and tomato.

"I don't know" she told him as she swallowed her food "You might want to get rid of me"

"Like that's ever going to happen" Harry chuckled, poking her arm as he spoke and making her pout. "Mum would miss you as well"

Nikki felt a surge of happiness when she heard that and nodded, spearing some more pasta on her fork and then chewing on it slowly as she thought of something to say.

"She's been really kind to me"

"I swear she would rather have you as a daughter than me as a son" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki tried not to look too shocked when she heard that "It's always 'Harry do we have any chamomile tea in? Nikki likes it and if not I need to buy some' or 'When is Nikki coming round next, I don't like her being all alone even if she is perfectly capable of looking after herself'"

"Really?" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded, smiling kindly at her "Anne does that?"

"Yes she does, she likes having you here. She wants to take care of you" Harry responded, reaching over and covering Nikki's hand with his, both of them feeling a surge of something through them. Nikki blushed slightly and looked down at her food, hoping Harry didn't see the redness on her face. He didn't need to know that she liked him when he obviously didn't think of her as more than a friend. "So do I"

Nikki looked up and Harry and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she did so. Harry smiled back and swallowed his nervousness quickly.

"Nikki, I was wondering.."

"Harry, Nikki, I'm home"

Harry sighed loudly and they removed their hands from each other's as Anne walked into the room, smiling at them both. Harry just shook his head and stabbed moodily at his pasta.

* * *

**Soooooo...do you want them to get together or not? XD**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"Nikki where have you been for the past few days?" Victor asked as soon as Nikki walked into the house. She sighed and took a deep breath, resisting the urge to ask where he had been for the past few days. Walking into the living room she hitched her bag onto her shoulder slightly and looked around the room, it was just as she had left it, apart from the four beer cans on the table in front of her father and the one in his hand.

"A friend's house" she replied truthfully as her father stood up and turned to her "Revising. Not that you care but I have important exams going on"

"Who is this friend?" Victor asked her and Nikki could smell the beer on him as he stepped closer. Nikki had never been scared of him before, disgusted and embarrassed yes, but never scared. However now she felt a sudden stab of fear shoot through her as he walked towards her.

"A friend" Nikki told him forcibly and her father glared at her.

"That boy from the cafe?"

"If you must know, yes" Nikki nodded, shaking her head and turning away from him. Victor however hadn't finished with her and gripped her arm, pulling her back.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No dad" Nikki scoffed, shaking her head and pulling her arm roughly from his grip "We're just friends"

"Don't give me that shit" Victor slurred and Nikki backed away from him slightly "You're sleeping with him, don't lie to me Nikki you little slut" he reached over and grabbed her arm tightly, yanking her forward and making Nikki whimper in pain and fear. He had never been like this before.

"Dad, please" she whispered, her accent thick as she got even more distressed, Victor chuckled dryly.

"Do you beg him as well?"

"No" Nikki sobbed as his grip on her arm tightened dramatically "You're hurting me"

Victor quickly let her arm go and back handed her across the face, making her cry out and stumble back, bringing her hand to her face, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. Her father however just backed into the living room and grabbed his beer again as Nikki turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom, holding back her sobs until she got to her bedroom.

Nikki didn't go down for dinner that evening, she stayed in her bedroom reading a book that Harry had brought her, ignoring her stomach's calls for food. She had no desire to see her father, she knew he would still be drunk and had locked her door just in case he decided to come up and cause trouble. Her arm had bruised badly and there was a large hand shaped mark on her pale skin, her face felt like she had done a round with a boxer and was slightly swollen. When she had quickly used the bathroom an hour earlier to get ready to bed and clean her teeth, she had seen a large red mark on her face. She turned to look at the mirror on the other side of the room and leant off the bed slightly to see her face, sighing as she saw a slight bruise forming. How she was going to face Harry and Anne the next morning she did know. She didn't want them thinking that she was a defenceless little girl who got beaten by her own father. Looking around her room she realised how homely Harry's home was compared to this house. Anne had encouraged her to bring whatever she wanted to decorate her room and most of her clean clothes were there as well, she had taken a lot of books as well, some of which Harry had borrowed as they seemed to like the same genres, something else they had in common. Feeling suddenly tired she put the book down and yawned, leaning over to turn her light off as she lay down in bed, wishing that she was in her room at Harry's where she felt safe and protected and loved. Nikki realised that her face was wet and she reached up to wipe away her tears, biting back a sob as she buried her face in the pillow, willing sleep to come quickly.

"Good morning..what happened?" Harry's smile faded as he opened the door, spotting the bruise on Nikki's face. He practically pulled her into the house and slammed the door behind her. "Nikki?"

"I missed one of the kitchen cupboards that dad had open" Nikki replied forcefully and Harry glared at her as he pushed her gently into the living room, looking at her face in a better light.

"Don't give me that bullshit" Harry told her just as Anne walked into the room.

"Harry" she scolded him "What have I...Nikki what happened?" the older woman as she spotted Nikki's face.

Nikki turned her head away from them and looked at the floor in embarrassment, rubbing her arm gently where she had the bruise.

"Kitchen cupboard door apparently" Harry told his mother sarcastically and Nikki felt her eyes smart with tears. "Nikki please, what happened? Was it your dad?"

Nikki nodded as she looked up at them, her eyes pleading with them.

"He didn't mean it though, he was...he'd been drinking. He didn't know what he was doing, he hasn't done anything like this before" she told them, sobbing slightly as she shook her head.

Harry wanted nothing more than to go and teach the older man a lesson for what he did to Nikki, she had enough on her plate and she didn't need this. She didn't need this even if she didn't have enough problems.

"Nikki it doesn't matter if he's done it before, it's wrong" Harry told her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and then on her head, stroking her soft hair gently. He couldn't help but smile as Nikki leant into his touch and he motioned to himself. Nikki sighed and walked into his embrace, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around her and rub her back gently as he did so. She then broke down and sobbed into Harry's chest, gripping at his t-shirt as she did so.

Anne couldn't help but smile as she watched the two friends together, they looked good together. She wondered if some time in the future they would eventually admit feelings that they obviously had for each other.

"He hasn't done it before" Nikki murmured a few minutes later as she sat on the sofa curled up against Harry, both of them taking comfort from the closeness. "It wasn't his fault..."

"Then whose fault was it?"

Nikki shrugged as she fiddled with the sleeve of her thin cardigan where the other large bruise was hidden.

"Why did he do it?" Anne asked and Nikki shook her head quickly, taking in a deep breath to stop herself crying again.

"Nikki tell us" Harry told her softly and she shook her head again.

"He was drunk" she muttered and Anne sighed slightly as she sat back in the armchair. She knew some of what Nikki had gone through, Edward had liked to drink and he had sometimes got physical with her. Anne always wondered if Harry had heard or remembered, he never seemed to remember it when they talked about his father and Anne knew that if Harry knew about it he would shy away from any talk of his father. He was like that.

"That doesn't excuse it Nikki" Anne told her forcibly and Harry nodded, something niggling in the back of his mind. However he couldn't make out what it was so he ignored it. "It's wrong and shouldn't happen"

"It won't, not again" Nikki shook her head and gave them both a watery smile as she did so, reaching up to wipe her eyes with the cuff of her cardigan.

'Exactly what _I_ thought' Anne thought to herself and sighed "Nikki we're here if you need us, okay? Anyway you spend more time here than you do there" she chuckled "and that's a good thing, we know you're being looked after here" she added when she saw the confused look on Nikki's face. "Now when was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast yesterday" Nikki replied quietly, ashamed of herself. Anne tutted and shook her head as she stood up and Harry sighed, poking Nikki in the ribs.

"All our hard work putting some meat on those bones" he chuckled and Nikki couldn't help but giggle loudly and shake her head. "Good job we've got the ingredients for a full English isn't it?"

Nikki's eyes lit up when she heard that, she adored Anne's full English breakfasts.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Harry then asked Nikki quietly when his mother had left the room "You've been worrying it all the time we've been talking"

Nikki sighed and rolled up her sleeve slightly to show Harry the hand mark, wanting to be totally honest with him. Harry took in a short breath and gently took her arm in his hands, looking at the bruise. He frowned and glanced over to where his mother had just been, that niggling feeling in the back of his mind again.

"Harry what is it?"

"Nothing" Harry shook his head and turned back to his friend, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the bruise on her arm. "All better?"

Nikki smiled bashfully and nodded, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as Harry grinned at her.

* * *

**Right, I've just had a plot jump into my head, my muse is being a horrible little bugger lately, and it involves me being really really mean to Nikki sometime in the future..but not exactly right now. But it will test Harry/Nikki friendship and something more if I decide to do that...but I will have to be horrible to Nikki...again XD.**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"When's your next exam?" Anne asked the two teenagers as she sat with them at the dining room table, putting her own plate of full English breakfast in front of her.

"Next Monday" Harry replied, turning away from his conversation with Nikki "Biology, and then that's it isn't it?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, chewing on a piece of scrambled egg as she did so "Then a long summer holiday"

"Thank God" Harry chuckled and Nikki agreed with him, smiling at him as she put her knife and fork down on her empty plate. "Told you you were hungry"

"Yeah alright" Nikki smirked at him, picking up her mug of coffee and slapping him on the arm with her other hand, making him pout slightly. "Know it all"

"Yes I am"

"Well you should be getting full marks on these exams then" Anne injected and Harry pulled a face and shook his head.

"I know all about Nikki, not exams" he replied and the two women laughed at him, Nikki nodding slightly as she realised that what Harry said was probably true, he did know most things about her, just like she knew about him.

"Anne do you have any painkillers?" Nikki asked later on as she walked into the smaller living room where Anne was sitting doing some work.

"Of course, for your face?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded slightly and looked away from the older woman.

"Ah" Anne whispered sympathetically as she stood up and patted Nikki on the shoulder as she passed, Nikki following her to the kitchen. "If you need any more just get them" she added as she pulled a box from one of the cupboards in the far corner of the room. She riffled through it and then picked up a box of painkillers, handing them to Nikki.

"Does it look that bad?" she asked quietly, brining one hand to her face and rubbing it slightly, wincing again, before pouring out a glass of water to take the tablets with.

"No" Anne replied truthfully, looking Nikki over "No it doesn't"

"Good" Nikki smiled slightly, quickly rinsing the glass and putting it on the drainer "He hit me because he thinks I'm sleeping with Harry"

"Did you tell him you weren't?"

"Of course I did" Nikki whispered, shaking her head slightly "He didn't listen though, he was drunk. Please don't tell Harry, he'll do something that he will regret"

"I won't, I promise" Anne nodded and Nikki smiled back at her before walking from the room and into the back garden where Harry was.

"You've stolen my book" Nikki giggled as she walked into the garden to see Harry on his deck chair reading the book that he had leant her.

"Technically it's my book"

"Well you leant it to me" Nikki chuckled as she walked over to him and plucked the book from his hand "So it's mine for now"

She sat herself down on her deckchair and began to read again, very conscious of Harry getting twitchy next to her.

"Nikki" he whined after a few minutes, Nikki was surprised that he had lasted that long. She turned away from the well read book and frowned at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored"

"Do something productive then" Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry frowned, glancing towards the swimming pool next to them.

"Come swimming with me"

Nikki sighed and looked away from her book again, looking pointedly at him. He grinned at her and Nikki felt her stomach do a flip and she blushed slightly.

"No, go yourself"

"Please"

"No"

"Why?"

"Harry you're whining" Nikki replied, looking back at the book as she continued to read. She heard Harry huff next to her and turned to look at him. "Go swimming on your own, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Why won't you swim with me?"

"Because I want to finish the book" Nikki told him "I don't have much to go. Anyway, I think you only want to see me in my swimming costume"

"Um..." was all he said as he rubbed the side of his nose, something Nikki had noticed that he did when he was embarrassed. "Right, you stay here then and I'll swim"

He then turned and walked into the house to get his swimming things. Nikki then thought about it. She was going to see Harry in his swimming boxers and _only_ his swimming boxers. Her mind started to wander into dangerous territory and she had to yank it back again, turning to the book and trying to bury herself in what Watson and Holmes were doing in the story.

A few minutes later and she heard Harry walk out of the house and glanced up at him, automatically running her eyes down his body. Surprised at how toned he was, she licked her lips and quickly looked back at the book before her eyes could roam any lower. Harry dropped a towel to his deck chair and then made his way to the pool, sliding quickly in. Nikki then realised that when he got out she was going to be face with a very wet, very attractive Harry, with his swimming shorts plastered to his body probably showing off everything. Nikki slid down in the chair and hid her face behind the book so Harry couldn't see the slight blush as she imagined him, she had already felt most of him pressing up against her, why not have an almost proper look as well when he was almost naked? Biting her lip, Nikki shook her head and sighed loudly, sitting up again and turning back to her book, thankful that Anne walked out of the house to stop any other thoughts in her mind.

"Feeling okay now?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, smiling at the older woman as she looked away from the book again. "Harry was pestering me to swim"

"No I didn't" Harry called from the pool as he swam to the side nearest them and held on, glancing from his mother to Nikki and back again.

"Yes you did" Nikki giggled and Harry glared at her, flicking some water in her direction and smirking as she poked her tongue out at him. "You practically begged me, you where whining"

"No, I'm a sixteen, nearly seventeen year old boy, I don't whine and I don't beg"

"You're seventeen in October" Nikki responded, shaking her head, completely ignoring what would have been a good opportunity for a joke "That's not soon, you're still sixteen"

"It's nearly five months" Harry pouted "Closer than your birthday"

Anne smirked at the banter between them both, shaking her head and breaking their concentration from each other as she spoke.

"Would you like drinks? I can make some cocktails"

"Mother" Harry mock gasped and both females turned to him "Are you condoning underage drinking?"

"No, but this is my house, as long as you don't get extremely drunk then you can have drinks" Anne smirked at her son "But if you don't want any alcohol"

Harry glanced at Nikki, wondering if she would be put off by the alcohol. However Nikki smiled at him, obviously knowing what he was thinking and she nodded slightly.

"That would be nice" Nikki answered for both her and Harry and Anne nodded, glad that Nikki wasn't put off because of what happened. "Thank you, do you want any help?"

"No you stay here"

"Yeah Nikki" Harry interrupted "You wanted to finish the book didn't you"

Nikki just poked her tongue out at him and went back to the book as Anne rolled her eyes at the two of them, standing up and walking back into the house.

While Nikki was distracted by the book Harry took the opportunity to look her over. She was wearing mid thigh length shorts and a light blue vest top which hugged her body perfectly, her hair was completely straight and pulled up into a messy ponytail to keep it off her neck. Harry ran his eyes over her legs, they seemed to go on forever and Harry found himself licking his lips. He then shook his head and turned away, concentrating on doing a lap of the pool to get rid of the hard on that he had, that would cause embarrassment if his mother or Nikki saw. Again.

* * *

**Right, my muse has made me be really really horrible to Nikki..it won't be just yet and you never know it might not even happen, but right now in my planning it is.**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

"Finished the book?"

Nikki jumped as she looked away from where she was putting the book on the table next to her, quickly looking around and seeing Harry standing next to her chair, completely wet. She nodded quickly, running her eyes down his body as he turned and poured some of the cocktail into one of the glasses on the other table. Nikki swallowed heavily as she watched the water drip from Harry's hair and down his chest and then her eyes fell lower, where his swimming boxers were clinging very tightly to him and leaving nothing to the imagination. She licked her lips and then looked away again, hoping that Harry hadn't seen her looking.

"Drink?" Harry asked as he looked away from his own glass, well aware of Nikki's eyes on him. The one reason he hadn't wrapped the towel around him, he found that he wanted her attention on him.

"Not yet" Nikki shook her head, swinging her legs over the side of her deck chair and then standing up. Harry put his glass down and smirked at her. "What?"

Harry then quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the pool. Trying to ignore the fact that he had Nikki Alexander in his arms, lost of naked skin pressed against his and the wiggling that she was doing wasn't going to help either.

"Harry put me down" Nikki squealed through her laughter and Harry chuckled at her.

"Okay"

He then threw her, fully clothed, into the pool, laughing loudly as she spluttered to the surface, pushing her wet hair out of her face as Harry laughed at her from the side of the pool.

"Harry you git" Nikki hissed at him, her accent making her sound even more menacing as she glared at him. Harry just continued to laugh as he jumped into the pool, splashing her some more before swimming to the surface and pushing his wet bangs out of his face.

"I knew I'd get you in the pool" he grinned and Nikki splashed him, shaking her head and giggling at him all the same.

"You're very persistent" she chuckled and Harry nodded, his grin growing. "and don't think I didn't see you looking at me earlier"

"When?" Harry asked quickly, suddenly worried. Nikki just smirked at him and swum back slightly in the pool, out of his reach.

"When you were in here and I was reading" Nikki told him "I saw you looking at me"

"I was..merely making sure that you..." Harry trailed off and frowned "Hold on, you were looking at me as well, when I was out of the pool"

"You were in my sun" Nikki explained, trying not to blush as her heart sped up when Harry swum a little bit closer to her. "I was.."

"I was well aware of your eyes on my swimming trunks" Harry smirked and Nikki shrugged.

"I was...you were standing right next to me, I couldn't help if I turned and...looked"

"Hmm" Harry nodded as he stopped in front of Nikki. He could feel himself reacting to her again and tried to stop himself, however being a hormonal teenage boy this didn't happen.

"You should have put a towel on" Nikki told him weakly, her eyes flicking to his lips and then back to his eyes as they both trod water. Harry nodded as he leant towards her.

"I know" he murmured before he pressed his lips to hers.

Nikki reacted automatically, surprised at Harry's actions but extremely pleased all the same, she wrapped her arms tentatively around his shoulders and kissed him back before he could move away, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She knew she was when Harry wrapped his arms around her waist under the water and they kissed lazily for a few minutes before drawing away from each other. Nikki blushed under Harry's gaze and tried to look away. Harry however gently moved her face so she was looking at him and kissed her quickly again.

"How was it?" he asked quietly and Nikki giggled.

"For both our first kisses, very good" she chuckled and Harry nodded his agreement "But I seem to be forgetting, I think you need to refresh my memory"

"I'd be glad to" Harry grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly once more, neither of them feeling any need to deepen the kiss just yet, not when they were just getting used to the new feelings that came about when they were kissing. Harry then broke away from Nikki and pressed a soft kiss to her nose, making her giggle as she played gently with his wet hair. "So..."

"So" Nikki repeated, knowing exactly what Harry wanted to say but waiting for him to do so.

"Would you..." Harry frowned and sighed "I'm trying to make it sound serious and not just..." he trailed off again and sighed once more "Nikki will you go out with me?"

"See it wasn't that hard was it?" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes "However something else is" she glanced down through the water and looked up at Harry who was blushing.

"I didn't..it was because...you're beautiful and I can't help that.." Harry's ramblings were cut off by Nikki kissing him gently, revelling in the feeling of being able to do so. She had spent so long under the illusion that no-one would want to date her that she was still shocked that Harry liked her like that.

"Harry, don't apologise" she giggled as she moved away "It's because of me?"

"Of course it is, it always is"

"Always?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and Harry spluttered slightly, rubbing her back gently through her t-shirt.

"I mean..okay so you've made me react like this quite a lot" he admitted and Nikki chuckled at him "It's not funny Nicola"

"Yes it is" Nikki giggled loudly and nodded "It makes me happy that you react to me like that, I never thought anyone would even like me, let alone like this"

"I always thought you were pretty" Harry admitted and Nikki smiled kindly at him "Then I got to know you and you got even more beautiful because of your personality and your intelligence, not just your looks"

Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears and she blinked them away, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face and hissing slightly as she pressed her hand against her bruised cheek. Harry leant forward and kissed her cheek gently, brushing her hair away from her face and looking sadly at the bruise.

"I don't like the thought of you going back there" he told her and Nikki shrugged slightly.

"It won't be for another two days" she replied, smiling slightly "Then I'll be back here as soon as possible"

"Okay" Harry sighed, he still didn't like it. He wanted to protect Nikki from the bastard who called himself her father. "I still don't like it"

"Stop fretting Harry, I can look after myself" Nikki told him, pushing away from him slightly and swimming to the edge of the pool, hauling herself out and giving Harry a very nice view of her behind with her shorts stretched over it. He smirked and Nikki turned to him, raising an eyebrow as she sat herself on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water. Harry swam over to her and trod water in front of her, placing his hands either side of her on the edge of the pool.

"You shouldn't be so attractive" Harry told her and Nikki blushed, looking down at her legs as she did so. Harry shook his head and sighed. "I'm definitely going to have to work on your self-esteem"

"I'm sorry, It's just..."

"I know" Harry interrupted her, poking her leg as he spoke and making her look at him. "Anyway, I have a rather large problem to deal with"

Nikki raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"Full of yourself aren't you Mr Cunningham?" she giggled and Harry smirked at her "So what are you going to do about it? Try and think of something horrible"

"What? When you're in front of me looking like this?" he motioned to her and Nikki looked down at herself, realising that she was wearing white shorts and Harry could see her white underwear through them, her baby blue t-shirt having gone slightly see-through as well.

"Um.." Nikki chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes, motioning for her to pass him his towel.

She stood up and wandered over to get it, hearing Harry quickly climb out of the pool. Nikki turned and instantly looked at him, her eyes flicking down to his swimming boxers and smirking.

"Towel" Harry hissed as the back door opened and Nikki quickly threw him the towel as Anne walked out of the house. He wrapped it around himself and took in a deep breath, Nikki blushing slightly as Anne looked from one to the other.

"Harry did you throw Nikki in?"

"No" "Yes" both teenagers replied at the same time, before laughing loudly, Anne rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the pair.

* * *

**Seventeen chapters and I've only just got them together. Shocking! :D**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked as he wandered out of his bedroom to see Nikki just about to enter her room. She glanced down at his crotch and smirked.

"Getting my swimming costume" she replied with a coy smile on her face. "Think you can control yourself when you see me? Considering your reaction to me in these" she motioned to the clothes that she was wearing under the towel "That's a no"

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head at her as Nikki walked into her room, leaving the door open for him to follow. He just hung around the doorway nervously.

"You can come in" Nikki giggled and Harry wasted no time in doing so, closing the door quickly and walking over to her. He then leant down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his almost naked body, Nikki looping her arms around his neck as they kissed softly.

"Maybe if I see you in it before we go downstairs" Harry suggested as he pulled away from his girlfriend and let her dig through her chest of drawers for her swimming costume. She then shut the drawer and smiled at him as she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Okay" she giggled, walking in and closing the door behind her. Harry let out a low breath, realising that Nikki was going to be naked behind that door very soon. His mind instantly brought up images and he felt his body reacting again already, he moaned and turned away, running his hands through his damp hair as he willed himself to think of something else. It worked, until a few minutes later when Nikki walked out of the bathroom and Harry turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, he ran his eyes over her perfect form and felt his mouth go dry. Nikki blushed under his gaze and glanced down at herself before looking up at him.

"Why is it only now that I'm seeing you like this?" Harry asked as she walked over to him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him. Harry placed his hands tentatively on her hips and drew her closer to him, both of them only slightly registering that they were both wearing the minimal amount of clothing. Nikki then felt Harry's arousal pressing up against her stomach and giggled slightly, running one hand lightly over his chest as they kissed softly. "Sorry"

"Will you stop saying sorry" Nikki told him as she pushed away from him slightly, shaking her head "There's nothing to be sorry for, say it again and I won't ever let you kiss me" the smile on her face told Harry that she was only joking.

"Okay, Nicola Alexander I am not sorry for getting aroused by your amazing looks and kissing skills" Harry told her and Nikki giggled loudly and nodded.

"Good, now I need some more of _your_ amazing kissing skills"

Harry was only too happy to comply.

A few minutes later when Harry drew back he looked at Nikki seriously. She frowned at him as he reached up to gently play with a strand of her damp hair.

"We need to talk about sex" he told her quietly and Nikki's frown deepened "We need to get the talk out of the way now before we can properly be together"

"Okay" Nikki murmured, nodding slightly.

"We should wait" Harry told her and Nikki let out a relieved breath "What did you think I was going to say?" Harry asked when he heard this "Let's get on the bed right now and go for it?"

"No I just didn't think..at school, they used to brag that they got their girlfriends into bed straight away or the girls used to brag about the men they've slept with" Nikki told him and Harry smiled, stealing a quick kiss.

"We're waiting" he told her "Neither of us are ready for anything like that yet. Anyway, we have lots of time, I don't plan on letting you go Nicola"

"Good" Nikki giggled, smiling as Harry leant down to kiss her again, both getting lost in the kiss.

"We should go" Nikki told Harry a few minutes later as she pushed him away from her slightly "Your mum is going to be wondering where we are"

"Hmm, and knowing her her mind will automatically go to exactly what we are doing" Harry chuckled, grabbing Nikki again and pulling her back to him, stealing another quick kiss and making her giggle. "Shall we tell her?"

"I think we should" Nikki nodded, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear "I don't like the thought of us sneaking around when she's been so good to me"

"Sneaking around eh, Miss Alexander?" Harry smirked and Nikki rolled her eyes, pushing him lightly on the chest as she moved away from him again and walked over to the dressing table to grab a hair band, well aware of Harry's eyes on her practically naked body as she did so. She looked up in the mirror to tie her hair back and stopped when she saw the bruise on her face, she sighed and reached up to touch it carefully, wincing slightly.

Harry sighed when he saw her do that and walked over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Both of them silently marvelled how well they seemed to fit together and how natural their actions were.

"It'll be gone soon" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, quickly pulling her hair into a messy bun and turning in his arms, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"I know. Come on you"

She then grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room, eager for a proper swim this time.

When they got back into the garden however Anne wasn't there and Harry took the opportunity to kiss Nikki again, she smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, once again neither of them needing to deepen the kiss just yet. Harry gently wrapped one arm around Nikki's back, the other resting on her hip and Nikki's hands were on his shoulders. Both of them keeping the other close to them.

A discreet cough from the direction of the open French doors caused the new couple to break away and turn quickly, a blush rising in Nikki's cheeks as Harry just chuckled.

"Hi mum" he grinned, glancing down at Nikki who was biting her lip, a red tinge to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the kissing. "We were just..."

"Yes I could see what you were doing" Anne chuckled as she walked into the garden and Nikki giggled as the older woman rolled her eyes. "and it's about time, I've had to listen to you both whine about how you like the other but they don't like you"

"Yes, well.." Harry stuttered as his mother walked over to her deckchair. He had least expected some kind of talk, a slight shudder went through him as his thoughts continued, or a talk about sex. Nikki just smirked at him and extracted herself from his embrace, before walking over to her deckchair and sitting down. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down" Nikki replied, rolling her eyes at him. Harry frowned and walked over to her, quickly scooping her up into his arms again and making her squeal loudly, he then quickly walked over to the pool and dumped her into the water again, before jumping in after her, both of them laughing as they broke the surface of the water.

Anne just laughed at the two of them, knowing that they were extremely good for each other and could help each other with the issues that they had.

"Nikki can I come in?" Harry asked tentatively as he knocked on Nikki's door that evening before the two teenagers went to bed. Nikki rolled her eyes and opened the door for him, allowing him into the room.

"Of course you can, you don't have to knock, this is your house"

"Yes and this is your room" Harry shrugged "You could have been naked"

"Don't you want to see me naked?" Nikki asked coyly and Harry rubbed the side of his nose nervously.

"Yes..No..I..." he stopped when he saw Nikki giggling, her eyes full of laughter and he sighed "You're so evil"

"I'm sorry" Nikki chuckled, leaning up to kiss him "What do you want?"

"Do you ever have memories" Harry started as he sat himself down on the bottom of the double bed as Nikki pottered about the room "that you wonder if they are true or not?"

"Sometimes" Nikki nodded, putting her day clothes in the wash basket and then wandering into the bathroom to hang up her swimming costume, no doubt it would be used the next day as well. "Why?"

"It's just I've been remembering things but I don't know if they've really happened or not" Harry muttered, looking down at his hands as he spoke "They're really stupid things and I think I'd know if they happened but I'm not too sure"

"What are they?" Nikki asked as she walked from the bathroom and closed the door, climbing onto the bed next to Harry and crossing her legs.

"I keep remembering dad hitting mum" Harry whispered and Nikki frowned.

* * *

**I've decided not to be that mean to Nikki...just yet ;) my evil muse may come back though so be warned.**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know" Harry shook his head and took a deep breath, Nikki reached up and gently began to play with his hair, smiling slightly as he leant into her touch. "I've only just started to get these 'memories' but I don't understand. I know he didn't hit her, he wasn't like that. Mum wouldn't have taken that from him anyway"

"Why don't you ask your mum" Nikki suggested with a shrug and Harry smirked.

"Yeah that will be a nice conversation, 'mum did dad beat you?'" Harry muttered and Nikki sighed. He looked up at her and shook his head. "Sorry"

"Doesn't matter" Nikki replied quietly and leant up to kiss him on the cheek "What do you remember?"

"I don't...I was young, about nine or ten, and I remember sitting in my room huddled against my bed while I heard mum and dad yelling at each other downstairs" Harry told his girlfriend quietly and Nikki nodded, urging him to continue "Another memory is of dad coming home late one night, drunk and hitting her, I was watching from the landing and I clearly remember him hitting her" he choked out and Nikki gently gathered him into her arms as he buried his face into her neck, taking deep breaths to try and prevent himself from crying. "I don't know if they're real or not because I'm only just getting them now"

"Since this?" Nikki asked and motioned to her face, Harry looked up at her and nodded "Repressed memories?"

"Going all smart on me now are you?" Harry chuckled, all his worries gone as he and Nikki started their usual banter, she always made everything better for him.

"Well someone has to be the smart one in this relationship" Nikki giggled as she scooted up the bed away from him and leant against the headboard. Harry mock glared at her and followed her, leaning down to kiss her when he reached her. Nikki reached up and ran one hand through his hair, her other gripping his shoulder through his baggy t-shirt, Harry's hands either side of her on the bed to prop himself up. He then moved one hand to Nikki's face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb as the kiss deepened slightly and became more passionate. Harry then gently attempted to deepen the kiss and Nikki let him, both of them moaning slightly at the new sensations that this brought to them. They then quickly broke away from each other and chuckled, Harry pressing a quick kiss to Nikki's nose and making her giggle.

"Hmm, I always thought it was meant to be awkward the first time" Nikki told Harry who just shrugged pushed some of her hair behind her ear, a smile on his face as he looked at his girlfriend "We're going to need some practice of course"

"Naturally" Harry grinned as he leant down to kiss her again.

"You better go" Nikki told Harry half an hour later, half an hour filled with kisses and small talk. "It's late"

"It's not like we have to get up early in the morning" Harry shrugged from where he was laying next to her propped up on one elbow and gently playing with her hair. Nikki glanced at him and turned to look at the time before rolling back onto her back and snuggling closer to Harry who draped his other arm over her stomach.

"Yes, but I'm tired" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned at her as she poked him in the side "and I want to sleep"

"Okay then" Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again before reaching over and pulling the duvet back for her. Nikki manoeuvred herself so she was under the covers and snuggled down a bit further before leaning up slightly as Harry kissed her. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning"

"Night" Nikki murmured as she watched Harry climb off her bed and switch the light out. "Harry". She saw Harry turn to her in the darkness of the room and nod. "Please don't worry about it"

Harry knew she was talking about his mum and dad and just nodded, before turning and walking out of the room and across the hallway into his own.

The next morning when Nikki crept into Harry's bedroom, already showered and dressed she was surprised to see Harry in the same state as she was, and it was only eight o'clock. Harry chuckled when he saw her and Nikki grinned at him.

"I was just going to see you" Harry told her as he leant down and kissed his girlfriend "Good morning" he muttered against her lips and Nikki smiled as she broke away.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"I dreamt of you" Harry laughed and Nikki blushed slightly "and that bloody swimming costume"

Nikki laughed loudly and Harry pouted at her, poking her in the ribs and making her laugh even more.

"It's not funny"

"Yes it is" Nikki nodded as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, still laughing as Harry mock glared at her. "Aww I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

"No I'm not" Nikki agreed, yelping slightly as Harry pushed her down onto the bed and leant down to kiss her, standing in between her legs with his hands either side of her body for support. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Nikki decided that she wanted more and allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, he did so tentatively at first but the kiss soon got heated and Nikki ran her hands down his t-shirt clad chest as Harry pulled her up into a sitting position and pulled her onto his lap. They broke the kiss when they needed air but soon became entwined in each other again as they both wanted more. Nikki moaned slightly when she felt Harry's obvious arousal and she broke the kiss to smile at him, giggling as Harry pressed a kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"What you do to me Nikki" Harry sighed dramatically and shook his head. Nikki grinned at him and gently ran one small hand over the front of his trousers, surprising both of them. Harry gasped slightly as she did so, from the shot of pleasure than ran through him, and also the sight of Nikki, his Nikki, touching him, even if it was through his clothes.

"Sorry" Nikki blushed as she pulled her hand away quickly but Harry shook his head as he leant back on the bed, using his hands for support.

"Don't worry" he chuckled and Nikki smiled at him "You can if you want"

"I just wanted to touch you" Nikki told him and Harry grinned at her and nodded. "Can I?"

"Of course you can" Harry nodded quickly again "I just didn't think you would want to just yet"

"Harry you were walking about in just your boxers yesterday" Nikki told him as she started to stroke him gently through his trousers, loving the fact that she had caused him to become this aroused. "It left nothing to the imagination, really"

"Excuse me" Harry gasped "Who was the one walking around in the scrap of material that you call a swimming costume?"

Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him, applying a bit more pressure to him and making Harry moan slightly. She had no idea where the idea came from but she wanted to see him, all of him, properly. She wondered if Harry would want that already, he had said that he wanted to go slow and Nikki was grateful for that, but there was a big difference in seeing him naked and having sex.

"Nik" Harry moaned "Keep doing that am I'm going to.." he trailed off as Nikki giggled and kissed him again, moving her hand away from him and resting it on his thigh.

She was about to tell him that it was alright when there was a knock on the bedroom door and Anne's voice floated through.

"Harry, are you up?"

Nikki stifled a loud giggle in Harry's chest and he himself couldn't help but let out a loud laugh which he tried to turn into a cough.

"Yes mum, definitely" he called back and Nikki shook with laughter as she gripped his t-shirt. "I'll be downstairs soon"

"Okay, I have to leave for work soon but I want a talk with you"

"Okay" Harry called back hesitantly and they heard Anne move away from the room. Nikki then climbed off Harry's lap and straightened her clothes, gigging slightly at him as he stood up and sighed, his problem having gone slightly when he had heard his mother's voice.

"I'm sure it's not bad" Nikki told him as she made her way over to the door, pressing her ear to it and trying to see if Anne was still pottering about. She didn't want to be caught coming out of her boyfriend's room this early in the morning.

"She's gone" Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door, pushing Nikki out and following quickly, both of them laughing as they stumbled into the hallway. Harry leant down and stole a kiss from Nikki and turned his head when they heard one of the floorboards creak. Nikki blushed slightly when she saw Anne standing there looking at them, her eyes flicking from Harry's room and then to them.

* * *

**Uploading just before I go to my school ball...should be fun.**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"What's going on?" Anne asked the two teenagers who knew what she was thinking that they had done.

"Nothing mum" Harry protested quickly, shaking his head as Nikki nodded to back her boyfriend up "Nothing, I just let Nikki into my room this morning to say morning to her, that's all. We slept in our own beds"

"Right" Anne nodded, looking suspiciously at her son before smiling at Nikki who smiled back tentatively "Breakfast Nikki dear?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, letting Nikki go as she giggled and followed the older woman down the hallway and to the stairs. He shook his head as he followed them a few paces behind, knowing that his mother didn't believe a word that he had said.

"What did you want to talk about mum?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen to see his mother sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Nikki was upstairs getting changed for another day in the garden and had told Harry that she would give him and his mother some time together.

"You and Nikki" Anne replied as she looked up and Harry nodded slightly, walking over to make himself a drink.

"Drink?"

"No thank you. Now this morning..."

"Mum nothing happened" Harry interrupted as he filled the kettle with water and switched it on. "We only started seeing each other yesterday, we're not going to jump straight into bed"

"Harry I know what it's like to be a teenager" Anne continued like Harry hadn't said anything "All those..desires to.."

"I've had a sex talk thanks mum" Harry snapped, slamming his mug down on the side and grabbing a spoon "I don't need another one. Nikki and I _didn't _have sex and we're not going to until we're both ready"

"I understand that" Anne nodded "But I want you both to be aware that it's a big step and..."

"Yes I know" Harry interrupted again, pouring the water into the mug and then picking up his coffee "I don't need your help" he muttered as he walked from the room, missing the upset look on his mother's face.

"I can't believe that she thought we'd had sex" Harry shouted to Nikki after his mother had gone to work "How irresponsible does she think we are?"

"Harry you have to admit that seeing us walking out of your room might have been a bit of a shock to her"

"I don't care" Harry hissed as he threw open the French doors to the garden and walked out "I think she thinks that just because we're teenagers who are in a relationship we're going to jump straight into bed with each other and make all sorts of mistakes"

Nikki gave up trying to console Harry and sat herself down on the deckchair, letting him rant away about his mother as he sorted the pool out and took the cover off. She herself was glad that Anne had reacted like that, at least she had an interest in the relationship and didn't just let them get on with it without knowing anything and then be disappointed if something unexpected happened.

Five minutes later and Harry had finished his rant, something which Nikki was very happy about as she attempted to start her new book. She lounged on the deckchair as Harry swam in the water, a comfortable silence on the large garden that was broken every now and again by birds chirping in the trees.

"Do you think he did hit her?"

Nikki looked up from her book and frowned at her boyfriend as he swam over to the side of the pool and rested his arms on the side as he looked at her.

"Dad, do you think he hit mum?"

"I don't know Harry" Nikki shook her head, her tone apologetic "I didn't know him"

"He wasn't like that though" Harry murmured and Nikki sighed, putting her book down and walking to the edge of the pool and dangling her legs in the water. Harry moved slightly so he was in front of her and rested his head on her knees as Nikki began to run one hand through his wet hair. "I swear he wasn't violent, he never hit me or shouted at me"

Nikki herself knew how quickly adults could turn nasty, her aching face proved that to her, but her father had been drunk, he wouldn't have done it if he was sober.

"Harry talk to your mum if these memories or whatever they are are bothering you"

"I don't want to upset her" Harry whispered "And I don't want to find out that it's true"

"I know" Nikki murmured as she continued to stroke his hair "but I think your mum would want you to ask, rather than have it eat away at you. I'm going back to dad's this evening, how about you ask her when I'm gone"

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to go either" Nikki sighed "But I have to, I live there officially so I have to go back"

"Nik you're sixteen, you can move out whenever you like" Harry told her, looking up at her and resting his chin on her knees "Move in here"

"Harry come on don't be stupid" Nikki giggled, shaking her head. Harry looked hurt and frowned at her. "You're serious"

"Of course I am" Harry nodded "You can legally move out to live on your own, why not move in with me and mum"

"I don't think your mum would be too..."

"Nikki do you honestly think that mum would say no to getting you away from him?" Harry interrupted as he moved away and placed his hands either side of her on the edge of the pool. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry"

"No it's alright" Nikki shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend "Will you put my sun creme on for me please?"

Harry smirked at her and nodded, moving to the side and lifting himself out of the pool as Nikki stood up and walked back to her deck chair, wondering if Harry had meant what he had said.

"Do you have to go?" Harry murmured against Nikki's lips as they stood by the front door. Nikki nodded as she kissed him, Harry gently running one hand through her hair, the other on her waist as he refused to let her go. "I don't want you to go back there" he told her as he broke away, gently stroking her bruised face and then kissing it softly.

Nikki sighed and looped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"I told you why"

"What if he's drunk again?" Harry protested "He might hurt you more than a punch to the face and grabbing your arm" he glanced down at her arm, the bruise there wasn't as noticeable as the one on her face.

"Harry I know it's not ideal but I have to go" Nikki shook her head "I'll be back soon, I promise"

"If he hurts you again you come straight back here" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki knew he was one hundred percent serious about that. "Or call and I'll come and get you. Even if it's the middle of the night"

"What are you going to do? Walk over and rescue me like a knight in shining armour?" Nikki couldn't help but giggle but Harry didn't laugh.

"Nikki I mean it"

"I know" Nikki nodded, patting him on the shoulder as she spoke.

"Promise me you'll call"

"I promise" she whispered and Harry smiled and nodded, kissing her gently on the lips before turning and opening the front door. He took Nikki's hand in his and then led her from the house, unhappiness and worry settling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Nikki I'm so sorry" Victor apologised as soon as Nikki walked into the living room, two cans of beer were sitting on the table in front of him. He stood up quickly and frowned when he saw her face, his eyes glazing over. "I didn't mean it Nik I'm sorry"

"I know" Nikki nodded, glancing him over, he looked like he had eaten a few good meals while he had been away. She didn't want to know where or how.

"It won't happen again Nikki, I promise and I know you're not sleeping with that friend of yours"

Nikki almost laughed at him, she almost was, closer than she was when her father had accused her of sleeping with Harry.

"No I'm not" she replied "You shouldn't have said that I was"

"and I shouldn't have been drinking" Victor added and Nikki shook her head, glancing behind him at the beer before looking back again. "So you spend a lot of time at..Harry? Harry's house?"

"Yes I do" Nikki nodded, smiling slightly "Because he's my friend and he cares for me"

Victor knew that was a jab at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nikki"

"No you're not" Nikki whispered before turning and walking up the stairs, trying to ignore the lump that had risen in her throat. Victor watched her sadly, she hadn't been the same Nikki he had known as a child since she came to England. But then again, he reasoned with himself, she was growing up and had also lost her mother, that had changed her. He shook his head and walked back into the living room, sitting down and then picking up his beer again.

* * *

**You're lucky you have this chapter, brough Harry Potter Lego on DS and tbh it's amazingly addictive and I've just had it taken away from me because I've been playing it too much XD.**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Mum can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly as he walked into the living room where his mother was watching television. She looked away and nodded, turning it off and turning to Harry. He looked at her and bit his lip, wanting to ask the question that had been plaguing him for a few days. However he found himself unable to ask what he wanted to.

"Do you approve of me and Nikki?" he asked, completely changing what he wanted to ask.

"Of course I do" Anne nodded as Harry sat down on the armchair opposite her "Did you think I didn't because of this morning?"

"No" Harry shook his head "I just wanted to know"

"I just want to make sure you're both not jumping into anything you're not ready for"

"I know" Harry nodded, smiling at his mother "I'm sorry for jumping down your throat"

"I expected it, you're a teenage boy, you don't want your mother talking to you about your relationship"

"No it's fine" Harry shrugged, picking at the arm of the sofa "We're not having sex mum"

"I know" Anne nodded, watching her son closely with a smile on her face "I just wanted you to be safe when you do"

"We will be" Harry rolled his eyes "We're not ready for anything like that anyway. Do you think she's okay, back with her dad?" he asked, changing the subject completely as he bit his lip again.

"I don't know" his mother replied truthfully and Harry sighed loudly and stood up.

"I'm going to bed" he muttered quietly "Night"

"Night sweetheart" Anne replied, shaking her head sadly as her son walked from the room and closed the door.

Nikki sighed as she lay in bed, clutching her pillow and staring blankly at the wall opposite her bed. It was late but she couldn't sleep. Everything in the house seemed so alien to her, even in a way her own room, she had taken some of her books, most of her clothes and some of her other items to Harry's house on a request from Anne to make her room feel more homely. Nikki couldn't help but smile as she shifted in the bed, Anne and Harry had made her feel like part of a family again, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. And it felt good. It hadn't shocked her just how much she missed Harry, she always did when she had to come back to her father's house, however now that they were seeing each other it was a lot worse, she wanted him to cuddle her and make everything go away, make all her problems with her father go away. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow, willing sleep to come quickly.

"You know what I think will do both you and Nikki some good?" Anne asked the next morning as Harry sat at the kitchen table glaring moodily into his coffee, he was still worried about Nikki and would be until he saw her again that afternoon.

"No"

"A holiday"

"Hmm"

Anne rolled her eyes at her son and shook her head as she turned back to the sink where she was washing up. She knew how he was feeling, she too was worried about Nikki and how her father would be treating her after her absence for a few days.

"To France" she continued and Harry scoffed loudly.

"Yeah that will be a great conversation, 'by the way Nikki as well as a huge house and stacks of money, we also have a holiday home in the south of France" Harry snapped as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

Anne sighed and wiped her hands on the drying up cloth, it was times like these that she wished Edward was alive. If Harry had a male figure in his life then it would be easier for the both of them, Harry didn't want to talk to his mother about certain things and Anne had no idea how to approach a boy, almost a man, about his emotions or what was wrong. Of course there was always James. A surge of regret shot through her and Anne shook her head, Harry should never find out about that, she didn't think that he would forgive them. Anyway, everything had stopped years ago, there was no need for Harry to find out.

Harry was more than relieved when Nikki walked into the house that afternoon without another mark on her. He quickly gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently, before Nikki laid her head on his chest and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you"

"It's only been less than a day" Nikki giggled as she drew away and looked up at her boyfriend who shrugged "I missed you as well" she admitted and Harry grinned at her as he took her hand and led Nikki through to the garden.

"See" he replied and Nikki poked her tongue out at him as he assesed her closely for damage that he had missed the first time "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Nikki smiled and nodded "He was apologetic"

"So he bloody well should be" Harry muttered and then smiled down at Nikki, stealing a quick kiss and making her giggle. "But no more talk of that, how long are you here for?"

"He's going away again" Nikki replied "He told me to do whatever I want, I don't think he cares really"

"And you thought he did before?" Harry asked as he sat himself down on a deckchair and gently pulled Nikki onto his lap. She smiled and curled up closer to him, leaning on his chest and feeling safe and secure with his arms wrapped around her small body. "Did you eat?"

"Yes"

"Nicola"

"_Yes_" Nikki replied more forcibly as she looked up at Harry and giggled at the incredulous look on his face. "Not as good as I do here, but yes I ate"

"Promise?"

"Harry I _promise_ that I ate" Nikki giggled again and poked him in the chest "Really"

"Okay, I believe you" Harry chuckled as he leant down and kissed her, Nikki reaching up and placing one hand on his cheek as he tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Harry attempted to deepen the kiss and Nikki let him, both of them having missed each other a lot in the hours that they had been away from each other and were desperate to show each other that. When the need for air became apparent they broke away from each other, Harry resting his forehead on Nikki's and smiling at her. "Mum believes that we're not having sex"

"Good" Nikki giggled and Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to her nose "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she just wants us to be careful if or when we do" Harry replied and Nikki sighed and shook her head.

"Not about that, I know she'd want us to be safe anyway. About the thing with your dad?"

"No" Harry shook his head and fiddled absentmindedly with the hem of Nikki's dress as he spoke "I was going to, then I couldn't bring myself to do it so we started talking about us instead"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and Harry shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't"

Nikki opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Anne walking out of the house.

"Hi Nikki, how are you?" the older woman asked as she gave Nikki the once over with her eyes, seeing no extra marks on her which made Anne slightly happier.

"Fine thank you" Nikki smiled and Anne nodded.

"Have you had lunch?"

"No" Nikki called back and Harry poked her in the ribs, making her giggle loudly and squirm on his lap.

"Please don't do that" Harry whined quietly as Nikki went back to listening to his mother, a smirk on her face.

"I'm doing pasta if you two want any"

"Yes please" Harry called out to his mother as he turned and nodded at her. Anne smiled and retreated back into the house, he then turned to Nikki and glared at her as she looked innocently back at him. "Don't use that innocent look on me Nicola, you're not innocent at all"

"Yes I am"

"I don't think you are" Harry shook his head and Nikki giggled at him, leaning down to kiss him gently. "You're a cheeky minx"

"You made me this cheeky minx" Nikki chuckled as she moved away and shook her head "You know I wasn't always like this, you've corrupted me"

"_You've_ corrupted _me_" Harry gasped, placing one hand over his chest "I wasn't like this either"

"I still think you've corrupted poor innocent little me" Nikki giggled at him as Harry leant up and kissed her.

"Mum was thinking about a holiday" Harry told her suddenly and Nikki frowned at him.

"Okay" she replied quietly and Harry shook his head, rubbing her hip gently through her dress as he spoke.

"No I mean all of us" Harry shrugged "If you want to, mum thought it would do us all good to get out of the country"

"You want me to go with you?" Nikki asked, shocked that Harry and his mother would want her on a family holiday.

"Of course we do, silly" Harry grinned at her; poking her in the ribs and making her giggle slightly and slap his hand away from her. "I thought it would be good to get you to relax, away from here, you don't have to worry about anything, apart from lying on the beach and getting a tan. While I have to worry about all those other very inappropriate guys who will be looking at your beautiful self"

Nikki blushed and giggled slightly, shaking her head at him.

"Don't be silly"

"You're beautiful Nikki" Harry told her quietly "Please understand that"

"I can't" Nikki whispered "Because I'm not"

"Yes you are, and I'm going to prove it to you" it upset and annoyed him that she didn't realise how beautiful she was. He realised that it was probably the fault of the bullying that had given her this low self-esteem, because she seemed to be coming out of her shell a bit more now that school was out of the equation for a long time.

"Hmm" was all Nikki replied as she lay her head back on Harry's chest and sighed contentedly, feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

**If they can have a big house and lots of money then they can have a holiday home in the south of France...well in my world they can :D.**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

"So where were you thinking of going on holiday?" Nikki asked some minutes later as they still sat on the deckchair; Nikki curled up on Harry's lap and his arms around her small body.

"South of France" Harry replied as he continued to stroke her arm absentmindedly, looking down at his girlfriend when she glanced up at him.

"Really?"

"Hmm" he nodded, gently moving some of the lose strands of her hair to behind her ear as he did so "We..." he trailed off and sighed "We have a holiday home out there, I've only been a few times, well it was a few years ago but..."

"Harry you're rambling" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled slightly "and you're embarrassed, what have I told you about that?"

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised and Nikki rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him gently "Do you want to go on holiday with us?"

"I'd love to" Nikki nodded eagerly, the smile slipping from her face "I just don't have the money to"

Harry frowned, he didn't want to insult her by saying that they would pay for her to go, so he decided to be tactful about it.

"Well I'll treat you, as a first proper date I will take you to the South of France" he grinned and Nikki giggled loudly, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turned more on his lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"and where are you going to take me for our second date Mr Cunningham?"

"Rome?" Harry suggested, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss to her lips "and then after that I will whisk you off to Austria and then onto...hey, why are you laughing?" he pouted as Nikki giggled, close to hysterics.

"Nothing" Nikki laughed and played with his hair gently "Just you being...charming"

"Charming?" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded as he preened slightly "and handsome?"

"Well..." Nikki drew the word out as she looked him over "I don't know really" she sighed and Harry poked her gently in the ribs.

"Well that goes our first date then" he scoffed and Nikki pouted at him "Oh don't pout at me Nikki, you know I can't resist that"

"You can't resist any of me" Nikki grinned and Harry nodded in agreement, leaning down to kiss her before laying down fully on the deckchair and allowing Nikki to lay on him, his arms still protectively around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"That's true" he sighed quietly, closing his eyes and pulling Nikki closer slightly.

Fifteen minutes later when Anne walked out of the house to tell them that lunch was ready she saw her son and his best friend slash girlfriend fast asleep on the deckchair near the swimming pool, both with content smiles on their faces. The older woman smiled and shook her head, before turning and walking back into the house to let them have their privacy.

When Harry was woke the first thing he noticed was how stiff he was. In more ways than one. He bit his lip and sighed as he saw that Nikki wasn't going to wake anytime soon. Regrettably he nudged her slightly and she groaned sleepily but didn't wake.

"Nikki" he murmured, moving some of her hair away from her face as he spoke "Nikki wake up sweetheart"

"No" she whispered, turning and burying her head in Harry's chest, her lose hair tickling him.

"Nikki please" Harry chuckled and Nikki looked up at him, her eyes still sleepy and slightly confused as she looked around at their surroundings. She then shifted slightly and glanced in the general direction of his crotch, which was pressed against her thigh, and then raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend as he shrugged. "You have that effect on me, it didn't help that you fell asleep on me and I had some very nice dreams"

"Oh really" Nikki giggled, making no attempt to move away from him, except to shift slightly against him and make Harry gasp slightly. "What did they involve?"

"Nikki" Harry whined as he tried to move her "I need to..."

"Tell me what these dreams involved" Nikki interrupted him with a grin "You can tell me, I won't be angry"

"Well then, they were about a beautiful blonde woman that I know" Harry sighed dramatically and stroked her hair gently as Nikki giggled "she keeps invading my dreams"

"Good or bad?"

"Very very good" Harry replied, leaning down and kissing her "Now please move"

Nikki smirked and did as she was told, eying his crotch as she moved away from him and stood up, allowing Harry to do the same. He just rolled her eyes and adjusted his trousers slightly before walking into the house, Nikki following him with a smile on her face.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on her bedroom door, she knew who it was, Anne was out for the evening with some friends so it definitely wasn't her. She wrapped her dressing gown around her naked body and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it and shaking her head at Harry before letting him into her room, giggling loudly.

"You don't have to knock"

"I didn't want to just barge straight in" Harry replied as he sat on the edge of the bed and Nikki shook her head again.

"Harry you're my boyfriend and this is _your_ house, you can barge in here any time you like"

"Thank you" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled at him and turned around, walking back into the bathroom and turning the taps off, checking the temperature of the bath water before walking back out again. "Sorry, we're you going to have a bath?"

"Yeah, but it can wait" Nikki nodded and Harry sighed quietly, looking down at his hands. "What is it?"

"Can't I come and see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"No" Nikki giggled "Not when she's only wearing a dressing gown, I think you have an ulterior motive"

Harry eyed her suspiciously and raised an eyebrow while Nikki grinned at him.

"Only a dressing gown?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and went to change the subject as she saw Harry shift slightly on the bed and adjust his trousers, a smirk on her face as she spoke "What did you want?"

"Well I've forgotten now you've told me that piece of information" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki giggled at him as he reached out and pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her back to stop her from moving. "It's not doing anything for my imagination I hope you know that"

"Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" Nikki chuckled and poked him in the shoulder "You can imagine me naked later"

"Oh I will" Harry replied cheekily and Nikki leant down to kiss him "I'm wondering how I'm going to talk to mum about dad"

"Just be honest with her" Nikki shrugged, running one hand through his hair as she spoke "Tell her you've got these memories or whatever they are and ask her to explain them"

"Will you stay with me when I talk to her?"

"If you want me to" Nikki replied and Harry nodded, pulling her even closer to him and resting his head on her chest, Nikki still stroking his hair gently. "When will you do it?"

"I don't know" Harry whispered and Nikki sighed and nodded.

"Okay"

"After the last exam Monday" Harry then added quickly "I don't want to take my mind off that, sometime after that"

"Okay" Nikki repeated again "Now tell me more about this holiday that you're taking me on" she told him, wanting to get his mind away from the depressing subjects. It worked, and Harry started talking about all the different places that they would go during their holiday.

* * *

**So...when Harry, Anne and Nikki go on holiday, should there be some competition for Harry to fend off in the form of another guy liking Nikki?**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

The Wednesday after their last exam was filled with nervousness from Harry and a lot of persuading and calming down from Nikki.

"Come on" Nikki soothed her boyfriend as they sat on one of the deckchairs in the garden, Anne pottering around the house doing work which she refused to let Nikki help her do. "Get the information you want because it's eating away at you"

Harry turned his head to look at her and gave her a small smile and a nod, knowing that she was right. He brought her head down and kissed her gently, the kiss becoming gradually more heated as the seconds passed until Harry had his arms around Nikki's back, holding her close to his body and Nikki had her hands in his hair. He then reluctantly broke away from her and sighed as Nikki rested her forehead on his, still playing gently with his hair.

"Let's get this over and done with" Harry sighed as he moved on the deckchair, Nikki climbing off him and straightening her clothes as her boyfriend stood up and took her hand in his, leading her into the house to find his mother. "Mum can I have a word?" he asked when they found her in the living room.

"Of course dear" Anne nodded as she turned to look at them, frowning at the nervous look on Harry's face and the concerned look on Nikki's "Please tell me you haven't had sex and think that Nikki's pregnant"

"Mum" Harry gasped, shaking his head and giving his mother a disgusted look "No"

"Good" Anne replied and Nikki giggled slightly, knowing that she was just messing with Harry and he had just walked right into it. "What is it?"

"Did.."

The doorbell rang suddenly and Harry sighed in frustration as Anne left the room to open it, giving her son an apologetic look.

"She knows something is wrong" Harry muttered to Nikki, turning to her and running his free hand through his hair "She's avoiding me"

"Harry she's your mother, of course she knows something is wrong with you, and she's not avoiding you, the doorbell rang" Nikki soothed him, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well well it's about time Harry"

Both teenagers turned and Nikki saw a man that she had never seen before, walk into the living room, Anne following him and smiling at the two teens.

"Who is this then?" the man asked, smiling at Nikki. She smiled back and turned to Harry who frowned at the other man, frustration on his face.

"Sorry, Nikki this is James, he was dad's best friend, James this is Nikki, my best friend and girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" the older man smiled and Nikki nodded, shaking his hand.

"and you" she replied and Harry sighed and tugged her towards the door "Harry.."

Harry didn't give his mother or James a second glance as he pulled Nikki upstairs and to his room, he then locked the door and shook his head, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. Nikki joined him and Harry raised one arm. Nikki took the invite and snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest as Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before resting his own against the door.

"I'll ask her later"

"I'm going back to dad's later" Nikki replied quietly as she fiddled with the hem of Harry's t-shirt, she heard Harry sigh and smiled slightly when she felt his arm tighten automatically around her.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know" Nikki told him "but I'll be able to ask, _tell_, him about the holiday"

"Please don't if he's been drinking" Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head and then rest his cheek there "I don't want him to get angry again and hurt you"

"I'll be fine" Nikki murmured.

"Please call if he does anything"

"I will" Nikki replied, looking up at him and smiling, before leaning forward and kissing him "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Liking me, being my friend and an amazing boyfriend"

"Nikki you don't have to thank me, please don't" Harry told her, nuzzling her neck gently as he spoke and pressing small kisses against her warm skin. Nikki tilted her head back slightly and gave Harry better access, running one hand gently through his hair and pulling him closer to her. Harry ran one hand down her back and rested it on the small of her back under her t-shirt, gently stroking the skin there, his other resting on her hip as he kissed his way up to her mouth. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Nikki allowed Harry to deepen the kiss and he did so eagerly, both of them fighting for dominance, which Harry won. He then ran his hand up Nikki's side and settled his just above her breasts, stroking the skin that her t-shirt showed off. Nikki reached down with one hand and moved Harry's so it was over her breasts and then broke the kiss.

"You can touch me Harry" she giggled and Harry smirked at her as he ran his thumb over her breast through her t-shirt and bra.

"I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" he shrugged and Nikki smiled at him before kissing him again and then moving away just as quickly.

"Harry do whatever you want, you know I'll tell you if I don't feel comfortable with it"

"Okay" Harry nodded and grinned at her as she smiled coyly at him "The same with me, okay?"

"Okay"

"What have I told you about knocking?" Nikki asked a few hours later as she opened her bedroom door to see Harry standing there.

"Not to" Harry chuckled as he walked into the room, his eyes running over Nikki's towel clad body.

"Exactly" Nikki rolled her eyes as she closed the door and turned back to Harry who was observing her closely. "Yes?"

"This does nothing for my self control" Harry commented as he motioned to her state of dress and Nikki giggled at him as she sauntered over and looped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well if you must insist on seeing me when I've just come out of the bath" she murmured against his lips and Harry wrapped one arm around her, gently stroking her back through the towel as they kissed lazily. He then reached up and tugged at the knot that was tying the towel up, wanting to see how Nikki reacted to that. To his surprise she didn't push him away and tell him to leave. Instead she moved away from him slightly and gave him a small smile, moving her arm slightly so he had better access to the knot. Harry's mouth went dry as he undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor quickly. Nikki quickly went to cover herself up with her hands but Harry grabbed them and shook his head, looking at her naked body for the first time.

"You're beautiful" Harry murmured as he drunk in the image of Nikki completely naked before him. He looked up at her and saw that she was shaking her head. "Yes you are" he told her, gently wrapping her in his arms and trying to forget about his body's reaction to her nakedness. He then leant down and kissed her gently, he wanted to make her feel like the most beautiful woman around, because to him that's what she was. Nikki looped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer and in doing so telling him to deepen the kiss. Harry did so eagerly and felt Nikki smile into the kiss, this made him even happier and he broke the kiss quickly, kissing down her neck and moving his hand to her naked breast, he was pretty sure that Nikki was as nervous as he was, even more probably considering she was the one who was naked. Harry however then pulled away from her and shook his head, making Nikki frown at him. "You should get dressed"

"Why?" Nikki asked quietly and slowly, thinking that she had done something to offend him or make him uncomfortable.

"It's not you" Harry chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes raking up her body "Well it is, it's you and your beautiful body. I'm going to do something we both regret if you keep standing there naked" he paused and shook his head as Nikki's frown deepened "It wasn't mean to come out like that, I mean I want to..but not..." he licked his lips and Nikki giggled at him, leaning down to pick up the towel and wrap it around her body, stealing a quick kiss from him.

"I know. Thank you for stopping"

"We're both not ready" he told her softly and Nikki smiled and nodded as he stood up "I'll leave you to it, I need to.." he motioned to his crotch and Nikki giggled even louder and he glared at her "This is your fault, I don't know what you're laughing at"

"Go on" Nikki chuckled as she playfully pushed Harry out of the door and into the hallway, pouting back as he pouted at her. "I'll be ready soon then you can take me back to dad's"

"Hmm" was all Harry said before he walked into his bedroom and closed the door a bit harder than he normally did. Nikki sighed and shook her head, walking into her own bedroom and closing the door quietly.

* * *

**My internet sucks again so I don't know when I'll be updating and whatever..but it will give me a chance to write more chapters for you. Any situations that you want for Harry and Nikki?**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Nikki sighed quietly as she attempted to stem the blood flow from her nose, wincing as she pressed the tissues against her tender nose. She was an intelligent young woman, even she had no idea why she had approached her father when it was obvious that he had been drinking again. Nikki had asked him about the holiday that Harry and Anne wanted to take her on and her father had yelled at her, telling her that he was perfectly capable of taking his daughter on holiday and he didn't need charity from another family. Nikki had tried to explain that it was a friendly gesture from her friend and his mother but Victor had got angry and swung his fist at the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Nikki.

She winced again as she coughed and felt her face pull, a few tears dripping down her face which she furiously wiped away, her father wasn't worth the tears. Thankfully her nose had stopped bleeding but there was already a large bruise forming and she had to wonder if it was broken. There was nothing she could do anyway if it was so she didn't bother with the thought anymore. Nikki then went around cleaning the blood from her face and dropped her t-shirt into the washing basket in her room before getting ready for bed and locking her bedroom door. She heard her father banging around on the floor below and didn't want him stumbling into her room in a drunken state. Climbing into bed, not for the first time, Nikki wished that she was back at Harry's house where she felt safe and loved, knowing that she couldn't go there for a few more days, not with her face like it was, again. A few tears dribbled down her face and she wiped them away, whimpering slightly as she touched her bruised face. She then tried to settle down but the ache in her face got too much for her and she opened her bedside table. Pulling out a packet of painkillers she ignored the dose that she was meant to take and downed four without water, they made her feel better anyway so what was the problem? It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

The next morning when she got up her father wasn't in the house. Something that Nikki was very thankful for. She showered and got dressed quickly, before going downstairs and shaking her head at the mess that her father had left the night before with all the beer cans scattered around the living room. Nikki ignored breakfast, she wasn't hungry and her face was hurting again. Walking back upstairs she pulled out the painkillers again and downed four of them, throwing the empty packet into the bin and checking the box, making sure the second pack was still in there. She then put the box back into the drawer and exited her room, before making her way back downstairs and into the living room where she attempted to clean up.

Half an hour later the phone rang and Nikki answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Nikki?"

Nikki almost cried when she heard Harry's voice down the phone.

"Hi" she murmured, a smile gracing her face "How are you?"

"Bored" Harry replied "How are you? Do you want to come round? Please?"

Nikki could hear the concern in Harry's voice and sighed, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs and shaking her head.

"I can't"

"Why?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki bit her lip.

"Can you come and get me?" she asked, caving when she heard Harry's voice. She wanted him and she wanted to feel safe again.

"Of course I can" she heard the grin that Harry had on his face and she too couldn't help but smile. "I'll be about forty five minutes"

"Okay"

Half an hour later and the front door opened. Nikki looked up from where she was staring blankly at the kitchen table and her father walked into the room, looking as terrible as Nikki felt.

"Oh Nikki I'm sorry" he muttered as he looked at her face and Nikki shook her head as she quickly stood up, shaking off the dizziness that came with the action.

"No you're not" she replied and went to push past him. Her father however held his arm out and stopped her.

"Nikki I am sorry"

"No you're not" she shouted at him, tears stinging her eyes. She pushed them away and shook her head. "If you were you wouldn't have done it again"

"Where are you going? On this holiday?"

"France" Nikki replied "For a month"

"Okay you can go"

"I don't need your permission dad, I'm sixteen I can move out if I want to so I can definitely go on holiday without your permission" Nikki told him forcibly "Harry and his mother have offered to let me move in with them, but if I do that you don't get any of that extra money you get for taking me in. Just to warn you" she muttered bitterly as she walked from the room, grabbed her bag and marched to the front door "I don't know when I'll be back, probably not until after the holiday. Oh and just so you know, I had a great birthday a few weeks ago, with people who actually care for me"

Nikki then opened the front door and walked from the house, slamming the door and blocking out her father's voice as he started to talk to her. She forced back tears as she walked down her garden path and in the direction of the bus stop. However she stopped when she heard voices behind her.

"Hey Nikki"

She couldn't help but whimper quietly and feel slightly sick when she heard the mocking voice. Suddenly she wished she hadn't left the house, her father was one hundred times better than this.

"What?" she asked as she started to walk again, hoping that Harry was around here somewhere on his way to pick her up.

"Haven't seen you since school" one of the boys called out "Where have you been? Studying like the good little geek that you are? Or opening your legs for Harry Cunningham?"

Nikki felt like telling them 'both', the first one was true, and the second one was slightly true. A smirk made it's way onto her face as she thought about it but she gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"What happened to your pretty face?" one of the other boys cooed mockingly "Did daddy hit you?"

Nikki felt a lump rise in her throat when she saw there were five boys there and her mind flew back to what they had threatened to do all those weeks ago in the park. If they wanted to do anything to her she couldn't stop it, karate lessons or not.

"No" she replied, shrugging the hand away from her shoulder and backing away slightly "It's none of your business"

"Does daddy hit you?" the same boy mocked, pouting sarcastically as he spoke "Does he touch you as well?"

"No he bloody doesn't" Nikki hissed at him "Leave me alone"

"Does he come into your room at night and fuck you like the whore that you are? I mean he can't use your mummy can he? I mean she's dead and probably not even buried in this country"

Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears as the bastards in front of her spoke about her mother like that. It wasn't fair, she was just getting the life that she wanted, without fear of the bullies and here they were again, making her scared.

"Nikki"

She turned and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Harry jogging down the path towards her, a concerned look on his face.

"Leave her alone" he told the group of boys who hadn't even bothered to turn up to their exams. Harry then spotted Nikki's bruised face and swollen nose and looked back at her. "You.."

"It wasn't us" one of the boys shrugged "We wouldn't harm that pretty face of hers"

Harry then realised who did it and took Nikki's hand in his, squeezing it gently and showing her that it was going to be okay.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Harry asked them, sounding extremely bored as he turned Nikki around and started to walk along the path with her.

The group of boys gave up and crossed the road, heading in the opposite direction to Harry and Nikki.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now" Nikki nodded, giving him a smile as she looked up at him.

"Did your dad do that?"

"It was my fault" Nikki shook her head and Harry sighed when he heard her say that "He had been drinking and I should have waited to talk to him about the holiday"

"Nikki it wasn't your fault" Harry told her "Don't say that. We'll get you looked at when we get home"

It didn't take them long to get back to Harry's house, they didn't hang around the park like they normally did, but went straight home.

Harry sat her down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and moved some of her hair away from her face, kissing her on the lips and then looking at her face to see if there was any damage that he could sort out.

"Does it hurt?"

It didn't at that moment but Nikki nodded and Harry stood up and got some painkillers for her. He gave her two and Nikki took them without water as Harry crouched in front of her again and looked sadly at her.

"I don't want to go back there Harry" she whispered and Harry nodded quickly and leant up to kiss her again, taking her hand and then leading her into the living room where he sat them both down on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Nikki closer to him.

"I don't want you going back there again"

"But I have to, officially I live there"

"You're sixteen, you can move out and.."

"No Harry" Nikki interrupted, knowing exactly what he was going to say "I can't move in here with you and Anne"

"Why not?"

"Because..." Nikki struggled to find a reason "This is your home, I invade a lot at the moment, I don't want your mum to think I'm taking advantage"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Harry told her forcibly and made her look at him "We want you to be safe, you're not safe there Nikki"

"What if we break up?" Nikki whispered "It'll be awkward and I won't have anywhere to go"

"You want to break up?"

"_No_" Nikki replied incredulously "That is the last thing on Earth that I want but.."

"Well we're not going to break up" Harry interrupted her and leant down to kiss her "Apparently the Cunninghams are famous for spending the rest of their lives with their childhood sweethearts"

"Childhood sweethearts?" Nikki giggled happily, the previous conversation forgotten as she grinned at him, feeling a lot better around her boyfriend "You're a closet romantic aren't you?"

"Well I am taking you to France for our first proper date so yes I am" Harry laughed and leant down to kiss her, being careful of her face as he did so. Nikki then allowed him to slowly deepen the kiss and they lost themselves in each other for a few minutes until they heard a cough from the doorway and broke apart.

"Sorry Anne" Nikki chuckled and the older woman rolled her eyes good naturedly at the couple before frowning at Nikki's face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Her dad" Harry corrected Nikki "He was drunk again"

He saw something flick across his mother's face, something that he thought was fear, but it was soon replaced by anger and sadness as she walked into the room and sat down next to Nikki.

"He was drunk" Nikki tried weakly "It wasn't his fault"

"Yes it was Nikki" Anne told her forcibly "You didn't get him drunk did you?"

"No but I should have waited until he was sober"

"That's not the point, he shouldn't have been drunk in the first place"

"He's not normally violent" Nikki cried, tears dribbling down her face. She then became conscious that her nose was running and reached up to wipe it gently, bringing her hand down and seeing that it was bleeding again.

Harry quickly reached over to the table and plucked some tissues from the box in the middle and gently held them to Nikki's nose, smiling slightly as she allowed him to do it without any fuss.

"I don't feel well" Nikki murmured as she felt her stomach turn violently. She then doubled over and vomited all over the floor in front of her, tears slipping down her face.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded, feeling her stomach turn again as she tried to stop herself vomiting once more. "I'll ring the doctor"

"No you.."

"Nikki stop it" Harry told her sternly as she sat up again and closed her eyes tightly, fighting the nausea. "I wish you weren't so bloody stubborn"

"Doctor's on his way" Anne said a few minutes later as she walked into the room "He thinks you've got concussion"

"I'm fine" Nikki murmured and Anne tutted as she motioned to Harry to move Nikki to the armchair so she could clean the floor.

Harry did as he was told, gently guiding Nikki to the sofa and looking at his mother as he saw Nikki having trouble standing. Anne gave him a reassuring smile as she went around cleaning up the vomit, registering slightly that there was no food and too many pills in it to be normal. She glanced at Nikki as the young woman sat down in the armchair, Harry perching on the arm and holding the tissues to her face.

"Nik, how are you feeling?" Harry asked ten minutes later as he came back from throwing away the bloody tissues, her nose having stopped bleeding.

"Headache" Nikki murmured without taking her head off the back of the sofa or opening her eyes. Harry could see that she was extremely pale and was shaking slightly. "and I still feel sick"

"Not that there's anything to bring up" Anne whispered to Harry as he felt Nikki's forehead, a concerned look on his face. "Harry how many tablets did you give her?"

"Two, she said that she needed some" Harry murmured back as he moved some of Nikki's hair away from her face.

"She brought up six tablets and they all looked like they had been taken about the same time"

"Six?" Harry asked incredulously "I only gave her two, I'm not stupid"

"I took four this morning" Nikki murmured quietly, not opening her eyes or attempting to move.

"Four? Together?" Harry enquired and Nikki nodded "Nikki" he sighed, perching on the arm of the armchair and shaking his head. "Why four?"

"Because they make me feel better" Nikki cried, a few tears leaking down her cheeks which Harry wiped away gently.

"Oh Nikki" he sighed, leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead, trying not to feel hurt when she moved away from him slightly.

* * *

**The angst will let up soon, I promise...for a while at least if my muse is getting it's own way.**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

"Now Nikki may I ask where you got this injury?" Dr Duncan Tyler asked fifteen minutes later as he sat on a chair in front of Nikki who just shook her head, not opening her eyes or moving her head from the back of the sofa. The doctor glanced at Anne who was perched on the end of the sofa and she bit her lip, half wanting to tell the doctor and half wanting to keep Nikki's trust. The doctor saw this and decided to change tactic. "How do you feel?"

"Sick" Nikki replied quietly "dizzy"

"Headache?"

"Yes"

"Any double vision?"

"Why do you think I have my eyes closed?" Nikki asked him and shifted slightly as she tried to ignore her body's will to throw up. She didn't have anything left in her to throw up anyway.

"Nikki where are you?"

"In..." she frowned, keeping her eyes shut, as she tried to remember. She let out a small sob and shook her head. "I don't know"

Harry gripped her hand tightly and smoothed some of her hair away from her face. He hated seeing her like this and it was all her father's fault. He wanted nothing more than to go around and show the other man what Nikki felt like at the moment by giving the same to him. He clenched his fist on his leg and took a deep breath as the doctor kept talking to Nikki who was even more unresponsive to him.

"Right, I want Nikki to have bed rest for a couple of days. She's got concussion" Dr Tyler told Anne fifteen minutes later as they stood in the hallway of the house, the living room door shut so the two teenagers couldn't hear their conversation. "give her plenty of water and also let her have some painkillers if she needs them"

"Okay, thank you" Anne nodded, still wondering about Nikki admitting taking more tablets than necessary.

"How did she get the injury?"

Anne sighed and shook her head, running one hand through her hair.

"Her father" she replied quietly, knowing that the doctor/patient confidentiality would stop the doctor from saying anything to anyone else, and the doctor nodded solemnly.

"Nikki sweetheart do you want to go to bed?" Harry asked quietly while his mother was seeing the doctor out. Nikki chuckled slightly and shrugged.

"I knew you just wanted to get me into bed"

"You've found me out" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki couldn't help but giggle "Can you walk?"

"Can you carry me please?" Nikki whispered and opened her eyes slightly to look at him. Harry could see how glazed they were and nodded as he stood up from the arm of the armchair and gently scooped Nikki into his arms, worried about how light she was as she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. He walked out of the living room and saw his mother and the doctor talking by the front door, he nodded at his mother and then carried Nikki carefully upstairs, her breathing telling him that she was already fast asleep.

Harry gently lay Nikki on her bed and drew back the covers slightly before picking her up again and carefully putting her under them, covering her up and smoothing the duvet down unnecessarily. He then leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, moving some of her hair away from her face and then kissing her forehead.

"I'll look after you, I promise" he whispered to her, kissing her gently again before walking across the room and shutting the curtains, blocking out the light so Nikki could sleep properly. He then walked out of the room and shut the door, letting out a long breath and running one hand through his hair as he made his way down the corridor to the stairs.

"How is Nikki?" Anne asked as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Asleep" he replied quietly "and still feeling sick and dizzy"

"That bastard"

Harry was shocked at his mother's language; he didn't think he could remember ever hearing her swear.

"I know" Harry agreed, walking over to the side and pouring some water in the kettle to make them both drinks. "and she thinks it's her fault"

Anne didn't say anything and Harry glanced at her to see his mother looking at the floor, looking like she was lost in thought.

"Mum?"

"Sorry?"

Harry shook his head and turned back to the kettle, taking a deep breath and then turning back to his mother again.

"Mum did dad hit you?" he asked and Anne looked at her son in shock, opening her mouth to reply and then shutting it when no sound came out. "Mum please, the truth"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've been having...I don't know, memories, of dad coming home drunk and him hitting you" Harry told her and Anne's eyes filled with tears "I'm sitting at the banister, it's late at night and I'm watching him storm into the house, but I don't know if they're real. They're not, are they? Dad wasn't like that, was he?"

"Harry your father was under a lot of pressure at work" Anne told him and Harry shook his head, knowing where it was going "He liked to drink.."

"No" Harry interrupted, shaking his head in disbelief, his father wasn't like that.

"He liked to drink" Anne continued like her son hadn't said anything and she swallowed the lump in her throat "and yes he did sometimes get physical, but he was drunk. He wasn't like that at any other time Harry, you have to believe me. He loved us"

"You just used the same excuse that Nikki used and you told her that it was all her father's fault because he was the one who was drunk" Harry whispered, pushing down the tears, he wasn't going to cry, he was sixteen, almost seventeen. Sixteen year old boys didn't cry. "Dad didn't..."

"He hit me Harry" Anne told her son "I thought you were safe upstairs and didn't see or hear any of it"

"I remember sitting in my room" Harry murmured "On the floor with my back against the wall trying to block out the sound of you screaming"

"Oh Harry" Anne sobbed and tears rolled down her face.

"and you're telling me that's not his fault?" Harry shouted at her suddenly and he saw his mother flinch slightly. "I'm not like him am I?" he suddenly asked weakly, tears clouding his vision "I'm not violent am I?"

"Oh Harry no" Anne shook her head and gently gathered her son into her arms, stroking his hair as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I hit the guy who almost hurt Nikki" he whispered into her shoulder and a few tears dribbled down his neck "I really wanted to hurt him because he scared and hurt Nikki. And then her father, I want to go around there and hurt him for what he's done to Nikki. That's not normal"

"Yes it is because Nikki's your girlfriend and you love her" Anne told him as she moved away and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Don't be silly mum, I'm sixteen, I don't know what love is"

"You will do" Anne nodded forcibly "You may not know it now or understand it but you will come to understand that you love Nikki and she loves you, you never know you may even fall in love with her"

"What's the difference?"

"You'll see" Anne promised him and Harry nodded, reaching up to wipe his face "You're both perfect for each other"

"Do you think she tried to overdose?" Harry asked, changing the subject. He didn't want to talk about his father again, not after what he had just found out. "With the tablets?"

"Nikki knows that it will take a lot more than four tablets to overdose and I don't think she is suicidal" Anne told Harry and he nodded, feeling a bit more relieved after that "I think it did just make her feel better. We're going to have to monitor what she has though, just in case she does it again"

"Okay" Harry nodded, running one hand through her hair "I can't wait for this holiday" he muttered as he turned around and began to make drinks again. "Get us out of the country and our minds away from everything"

"Does Nikki want to come?"

"She does yes, she just had to ask her father" Harry muttered as he slammed the coffee jar back into the cupboard and slammed the door, taking his frustration and anger out on inanimate objects.

"She's sixteen, she doesn't need to"

"She just wanted to do it out of curtsey I think" Harry shrugged as he poured out the water and then handed a mug to his mother. "At least he knows she's going away anyway"

"If he remembers"

Harry just shrugged again and walked from the room, wanting to have some time alone to think about everything that he had learnt in the past few hours.

* * *

**Right guys, do you want this story to go through sixth form as well? If you do it will be a pretty long story...if you want it.**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

"Harry?"

He looked up from the book he was reading when his bedroom door opened slowly and Nikki poked her head around, still looking ill but a slightly bit more with it. It had been a good few hours since the doctor had left and Harry knew that Nikki had been sleeping for that amount of time. He was still worried about her though, however he knew how stubborn she was.

"Nikki" he smiled and climbed off the bed, walking over to her and helping her into the room and closing the door. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted a cuddle" Nikki murmured and Harry was happy to oblige, gently wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "You make me feel safe"

"Come here" Harry whispered and led her over to his bed, both of them climbing onto it and then Harry pulling Nikki closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around her and kissing her on the head again. Nikki lay her head on his chest and draped one arm over his stomach, letting out a contented sigh.

"I'm sorry about the tablets"

"It's alright"

"No, I'm not addicted to them Harry"

"We know that, they just made you feel better" Harry told her and Nikki nodded "Just please don't do it again"

"I won't, I promise" Nikki whispered and Harry smiled down at her and leant down to kiss her once again. "Are we still going to France?"

"If you want to go" Harry replied "I think it's a good idea to get out of the country, leave everything for a while"

"I'd like that, I just want it to be you, me and Anne. Is that selfish of me?"

"No, definitely not" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt as he spoke "I can't wait to have you for a month without having to let you go"

"Same here" Nikki nodded and looked up at him "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, reaching up to move some of her hair away from her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Not like that silly. Just in your bed, I want to...feel safe" she whispered the last part and Harry nodded, realising that he really couldn't deny her anything.

"Yes of course you can" he paused and chuckled dryly "You might have to ignore a certain part of me in the morning, especially since you're in my bed"

Nikki giggled loudly and moved away from him slightly, kissing him gently as she did so.

"I'll be aware of it"

"I'm sure you will be" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled again, the sound making Harry's heart jump happily. He then leant up slightly and pressed a small kiss to her nose. "Better now?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, smiling almost shyly at him as she did so and she reached up to move some of her hair to behind her ear. "How bad is it this time?"

"Not that bad" Harry replied truthfully as he looked at her nose, sadness filling him when her words 'this time' registered. It just highlighted the fact that he had failed to protect her again. "It's a bit swollen and bruised but nothing too horrendous"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Would I lie to you?"

"No"

"Good"

Harry pressed another kiss to her nose and then to her lips, brining one hand to her hip and drawing her closer to him, sitting up so he was resting against the headboard. Nikki then straddled him and allowed him to deepen the kiss, Harry's other hand wrapping around her back and pulling her closer as Nikki gripped his shoulders and moaned into the kiss. She then ran her hand down his body and stroked the bulge in his crotch, earning a groan from Harry as he arched into her hand slightly. Harry then broke the kiss as Nikki began to unbutton his jeans.

"Nikki?"

"You've seen me naked" Nikki told him as she started to stroke him again. Harry tried his hardest not to moan loudly at the sensation. "I want to see you naked"

"Don't you want to see me naked when I'm not.." he motioned to himself and Nikki shook her head.

"No" she replied simply and climbed off the bed, making her way quickly to the door and locking it. She then made her way back to the bed and climbed back on, tugging at Harry's t-shirt and then helping him pull it over his head and drop it to the bed next to them. She ran her eyes appreciatively down her toned chest and leant down, pressing small kisses to his warm skin and running her fingers lightly over his chest. Harry reached down and ran one hand through her lose blonde hair, feeling extremely nervous, now knowing how Nikki felt when he saw her naked. Nikki looked up at him and smiled, pressing a kiss just above the waistband of his jeans before continuing to unbutton them. Harry raised his hips and Nikki pulled his jeans down his legs and dropped them to the bed, eyeing his bulging boxers nervously before moving up his legs and then stroking him through the material, the small moan that she received from him urging her on.

"Nikki" Harry gasped and arched into her hand. Nikki grinned up at him and he smiled back "You have no idea how many times I've imagined this"

"Were we both naked?"

"Sometimes" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled at him and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She then tugged at the waistband of the boxers and Harry moved so she could pull them down, both of them nervous. Nikki pulled them down his legs and let Harry kick them off as she looked at him fully naked for the first time.

"Bloody hell Harry" she muttered when she saw him properly, running her eyes over his arousal, her nervousness leaving her quickly as she relaxed, seeing Harry do the same.

"What?" he asked quickly, looking down at himself and then at Nikki as she moved next to him and kissed him, deepening the kiss straight away.

"Are you even meant to be that big?" she whispered and Harry chuckled and kissed her nose as she blushed bright red at seeing him properly for the first time, her inexperience making her embarassed.

"Thank you"

Nikki eyed him again and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he too was probably nervous.

"Actually I don't find this fair" Nikki told him slowly "You're naked and I'm not"

"Was that an invite?"

"Yes it was" Nikki nodded and Harry leant down to kiss her.

"Are you sure? You're meant to be having bed rest, not..."

"Harry I'm not asking for sex" she giggled and he smiled against her lips as they kissed lazily "I just want to be naked with my boyfriend"

"I'm sure I can comply with that" Harry smiled as he began to undress her.

Ten minutes later and they were both completely naked and kissing in the middle of the bed, they had been nervous to begin with, especially Nikki, but their fears had soon stopped as they got used to each other. Harry was gently stroking Nikki's breast with one hand, his other trailing through her hair. Nikki moaned slightly and leant her head back as Harry kissed his way down her neck, pressing small kisses to her warm skin and nuzzling her neck gently, before moving down and taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Nikki gasped and arched into him involuntarily as a shot of pleasure ran through her. Harry smiled into her chest and wrapped one arm around her back, stroking it gently as he continued his assault on her breasts, moving to the other one and lavishing the same attention on that one as well.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Nikki giggled as Harry moved away from her and kissed her again.

"Pretty sure" he nodded, glad that he hadn't gone too far too soon. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her nose, the hand that was on her back automatically moving to her thigh as she kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss straight away as Harry pushed her down onto the bed. He then broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes moving from her face, down her chest and then lower, a smile on his face as he took her all in. "Extremely beautiful" he whispered and Nikki smiled at him, feeling less nervous by the minute. "You have no idea how lucky I am that you're my girlfriend"

"Who else would have me?"

"Plenty of others" Harry told her "Which is why I'm so scared"

"Of what?" Nikki frowned, running one hand through his hair as she spoke.

"Of you leaving me" Harry replied quietly, leaning into her touch and sighing contentedly. "I don't know what my life was like before you, I can't imagine it"

"I don't want to imagine mine" Nikki whispered and leant up to kiss him softly "I'm not going to leave you"

"I don't want to hurt you or scare you away" Harry murmured, biting his lip as his eyes filled with tears at the thought that he might do that.

"Harry love, what's wrong?" Nikki asked her boyfriend softly and he shook his head, rolling over and picking up his clothes, quickly pulling his boxers and trousers on as Nikki did the same. "Harry please" she begged as she tugged her bra into place.

"Dad hit mum" Harry told her as he sat on the bed, half naked with his back to her, his head bowed. Nikki frowned when she heard this and pulled on her top, before crawling over the bed and wrapping her arms around Harry from behind and resting her chin on his naked shoulder. "He used to get drunk and come home and hit her"

A few tears dribbled down his face and Nikki gently wiped them away, kissing his shoulder.

"I don't want to..." he trailed off and Nikki waited for him to continue "I don't want to turn out like him, I thought I did, but I don't"

"He was a brilliant doctor wasn't he?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded "A good husband?"

"Nikki he used to hit mum"

"Apart from that, when he wasn't drunk?"

"Yes"

"Was he a good father?"

"The best" Harry chuckled as he remembered some of the times that he had had with his father, even during the time when he had been depressed, he had always been there for Harry when he was younger.

"Then what are you worried about? Just because you _now_ know that he hit your mum, doesn't mean you're going to turn out like him"

"Am I violent?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki shook her head, pressing her lips to the back of Harry's before he turned and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently.

"No you're not" she told him forcibly "and there is no _way_ you have it in you to hit me"

"It scares me to even think about it"

"Then don't" Nikki whispered, leaning up to kiss him, running one hand through his hair.

"You're amazing, I hope you know that" Harry murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head and Nikki giggled.

"I try"

"You don't have to try" he told her and then frowned to himself "Hold on what am I doing? You should be having bed rest, not laying here with me naked and hearing me moan about everything"

He then set her on the ground as Nikki giggled and took his hand.

"Bit slow on the uptake weren't you dear?" Nikki joked as Harry stood up and turned her towards the bed, a wave of dizziness suddenly washing over her and making her stop and close her eyes. Harry gently wrapped one arm around her back and helped her to sit down.

"Are you going to be sick?"

"Not now" Nikki replied as Harry helped her back into the bed.

"I'll get you a bowl just in case"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and closed her eyes, Harry pulling the duvet gently over her and tucking her into his own bed as per her wishes.

By the time he had come back from getting a bowl she was fast asleep.

* * *

**I've decided that I want teenage Harry for myself, sorry Nikki ;)**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

"Nikki sweetheart do you want any dinner?" Harry asked softly as he walked into his room a few hours later, Nikki having moved so she was lying in the middle of the bed. He rolled his eyes, knowing that was how it was going to be when he was in there as well. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"Yes please" Nikki replied quietly as she sat up and looked around the room in confusion, before everything came back to her and she relaxed.

"I have some painkillers for you"

"I don't want them" Nikki shook her head and turned herself away from Harry as he sat on the edge of the bed and offered two tablets and a glass of water to her.

"Nikki"

"No" Nikki told him more forcibly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up too quickly, a dizzy feeling washing over her which she pushed away.

"Nikki it's just two" Harry reasoned with her, understanding now why she didn't want them "It's not going to get you addicted to them"

Nikki thought for a few seconds before nodding and Harry smiled, walking around the bed and handing her the tablets and the water which she took quickly, putting the glass on the bedside table.

"Dinner?" he asked again, just to make sure and Nikki nodded, leaning up to kiss him. Harry responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and Nikki looping her arms around his neck. "In bed" he added as he broke away and Nikki shook her head.

"No, downstairs"

"Doctor said bed rest"

"I think I know myself better than the doctor" Nikki shot back and Harry sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to beat Nikki this time.

"Fine, but you're coming straight back to bed afterwards"

"Eager aren't you Mr Cunningham?" Nikki teased with a grin and Harry glared playfully at her before poking her gently in the side. "I'm going to have a bath afterwards anyway. You can wash my back if you want"

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her and smirked as he led her out of his bedroom and to the stairs.

"You know it's a shame about all these bubbles" Harry commented two hours later as Nikki lounged in her bath. He had finally accepted the fact that Nikki didn't like him to knock on a door in his own house and he just walked into her bedroom and bathroom, neither of them nervous or embarrassed about seeing the other naked anymore.

"Hmm" Nikki replied as she flicked some at her boyfriend where he was kneeling next to the bath, wanting to get away from him mother who was trying to talk about holiday plans. He just wanted some time with his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well my dreams of seeing you wet and naked were smashed so I'm going to have to go with my back up plan which was to be here just in case you got dizzy again and lost consciousness" Harry sighed, Nikki giggling loudly all the way through what he was saying. He tried to look offended. "What? You don't believe me?"

"What were you going to do? Kiss of life?"

"Yes" Harry murmured as he leant forward and kissed Nikki, being careful of her face as he did so.

"When is Anne thinking of taking us to France?"

"In about two weeks, for a month or so" Harry replied as he flicked some bubbles at her "Why?"

"No reason" Nikki shook her head and kissed him again.

"Have I ever told you that I love your accent?" Harry enquired, changing the subject completely as he rested his arms and chin on the side of the bath, his eyes locked on Nikki's.

"Once or twice" Nikki replied shyly and Harry smiled at her.

"Well it's gorgeous and I love it" he told her and Nikki beamed at him, running one wet and bubbly hand through his hair and making him pout. He almost added 'I love you' but stopped himself just in time, that wasn't something you said this early in a relationship, even if it was true. Harry had worked out that he loved Nikki, he had first loved her as a friend and now he loved her as more than that, he supposed that them becoming friends first helped a lot. It had helped them learn about each other without a relationship getting in the way.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Harry shook his head and Nikki giggled at him.

"The usual then"

"You're so mean to me" Harry sighed and stole a quick kiss "Now hurry up, the doctor said bed rest and you look tired already, it's late"

"It's not even half past eight yet Harry" Nikki responded and Harry gently kissed her on the nose, giving her a stern look as she yawned. "Okay"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Nikki murmured as Harry climbed into bed at eleven o'clock and turned the light out. True to his promise he had let Nikki sleep in his bed, without his mother knowing, that would have been awkward and he would have received a talk, something he really didn't want at that moment.

"I didn't know you were awake" Harry responded as he turned over and leant down to kiss her gently, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Only just woken up" Nikki replied sleepily as she turned over and slung one arm over his stomach as Harry lay down, their actions feeling so natural that Harry had to smile as he pulled the duvet over them.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry"

"Wasn't you" Nikki murmured "Was my mind"

"Well you can sleep now, I'm here"

"I have nightmares" Nikki admitted quietly and Harry sighed, running one hand through her hair. "I should go and sleep in my room" she went to move and Harry pulled her gently down again, shaking his head.

"No" he told her shortly and tugged her back down onto him "I don't want you to be alone"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, reaching up to try and wipe her fallen tears away without Harry seeing. She failed however but Harry didn't say anything, knowing that it would embarrass her even more.

"Go to sleep, I'm here" Harry told her soothingly and stroked her hair as she lay down next to him and rested her head on his pillow as well. He stole another kiss, making Nikki giggle, and then closed his eyes, tightening his protective grip on his girlfriend as he did so.

The next morning Anne found it weird that Nikki wasn't awake and up by nine o'clock, she was always the first to rise out of the two teenagers. Worrying slightly, Anne walked up the stairs and then to Nikki's bedroom, knocking on the door. She received no answer so poked her head in, frowning when she saw that the bed hadn't been slept in. Closing the door again she then had a brainwave and turned her head towards Harry's bedroom, hoping that she was very wrong about where Nikki was.

Nikki stirred sleepily as the sun seeped through the curtains and she winced as she opened her eyes, her nose and face weren't as sore as the day before. She was then aware of a pair of arms around her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. Nikki turned her head and saw Harry lying behind her, still fast asleep with a small smile on his face. A smile made its way onto Nikki's face as well as she turned slightly and ran one hand lazily through his hair.

"It's a good job I'm awake" Harry murmured and Nikki giggled quietly as he opened his eyes, grinning at her. "Good morning"

"Yes it is" Nikki agreed and turned over to kiss him "Thank you for letting me sleep in here"

"Who am I to turn down my beautiful girlfriend?" Harry chuckled and kissed her again, this time Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss and she felt his arousal pressed against her leg. She broke the kiss and giggled, causing Harry to roll his eyes at her. "This is the result of having you in my bed" he told her and Nikki smiled at him.

"Maybe I could help with that" Nikki whispered as she ran one hand down his naked chest and to his baggy tracksuit bottoms just as the door opened and Anne walked in.

* * *

**Hehehehehe.**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

"What is going on here?" Anne asked sternly as she spotted her son and his girlfriend in bed together, both, thankfully, still clothed.

"Mum.."

"I'm sorry Anne, I didn't want to be alone" Nikki interrupted her boyfriend as she tried to discreetly move her hand away from him under the covers. "I get nightmares and Harry makes me feel safe"

"That's okay then" Anne nodded, glancing from the young woman and to her son then back again, knowing that she shouldn't be worried, they were a good sensible couple "I was a bit worried when I saw your bed empty, I was wondering why you were in bed so late"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, it's your holiday, use it" Anne rolled her eyes "Oh and I'm not saying don't do anything, I'm not going to stop you but if you do please use protection"

She then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving Harry and Nikki speechless in the middle of the bed. Nikki then giggled loudly and turned back to her boyfriend who raised an eyebrow at her, a slight blush and putout look on his face. He then pulled Nikki down for another kiss and she straddled him under the duvet, allowing him to deepen the kiss and to wrap his arms around her back, holding her close to him.

"How do you feel today?" Harry asked as he broke the kiss and moved some of Nikki's hair away from her face, observing the bruise and her nose. "It looks better"

"It feels better" Nikki nodded "and I don't feel dizzy or sick"

"Still bed rest though"

"Harry" Nikki whined, glancing through the crack in the curtain "Does bed include deckchair?"

"No"

"Harry please" Nikki pouted at him and Harry sighed, caving in already and his girlfriend knew it as she beamed at him. "Thank you"

"You know I can't deny you anything when you look like that"

"Even with a massive bruise on my face?"

"Yes" Harry replied shortly and Nikki knew not to talk about it, it hurt Harry as well as her. She then shifted on him and felt his arousal, which had lessened slightly when his mother had walked in, press against her thigh. Harry watched her closely as she ran her hand down his chest and then stroked him through his tracksuit bottoms. He moaned at the sensation and tried not to arch into Nikki's hand as she applied more pressure. "Nikki if you keep doing that I'm..." his last few words were lost in a moan as Nikki pressed her hand harder to him and a shot of pleasure ran through him.

"Good" Nikki replied as she moved her hand away from him and tugged at the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms. Harry moved slightly and this allowed Nikki to pull them down his legs and for him to kick them off.

"Nikki wait" Harry told her suddenly and Nikki looked up at him, thinking she had done something wrong and made him feel uncomfortable. "It's not you, come here" he motioned to himself and Nikki crawled up his body again, accepting a kiss from him. "We're going to France in two weeks, yes?"

"Yes" Nikki replied as she kissed him again.

"How about we wait to go to the next step and make it even more special in France?" Harry suggested and Nikki beamed at him and nodded, pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"I'd like that, one of your better ideas" she giggled and Harry chuckled, sitting up slightly and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning up and kissing her again.

"Mum about this morning, Nikki and I weren't doing what you think we were doing" Harry told his mother later on that afternoon as he walked into the house to get some more painkillers from Nikki, despite her protests that she was fine.

"I know" Anne nodded, smiling at her son "But when you do I just want you to make sure you use protection"

"You think we wouldn't?" Harry asked incredulously as he grabbed the box of painkillers "We're not stupid"

"I know, I just want you to be aware"

"We are" Harry smiled at her and Anne nodded, wondering when he little boy grew up. "and it won't be happening any time soon, don't worry mum"

"I'm sorry" Anne sighed "I just keep thinking of you as my little boy and I get worried"

"Mum, I value my relationship with Nikki too much to mess it up" Harry told her and Anne smiled at him, knowing that it was a good thing that Harry had taken responsibility and grown up since his father's death. Her son gave her another smile before he turned and walked out into the garden to give Nikki her painkillers.

"Here we go gorgeous" Harry said as he handed Nikki the tablets and a glass of water. She thanked him and swallowed both tablets with the water before Harry put the glass on the table next to her. "You're in my seat"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"It doesn't have your name on it" Nikki responded, raising an eyebrow and looking at the deckchair "Nope, can't see one"

"Well I use this one" Harry raised an eyebrow and then pointed to the second one behind him "You use that one"

"Are you telling me what to do Harry?"

"Yes I think I am" Harry chuckled and reached down to quickly scoop Nikki into his arms, making her squeal slightly and wrap her arms around his neck. "Is it working?"

"Nope" Nikki replied and giggled as Harry seated himself on the deckchair, not letting Nikki go to the one that he had labelled hers. Instead he put her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her.

"You should be in bed anyway"

"Is that an offer Mr Cunningham?" Nikki asked coyly and Harry grinned at her, kissing her again.

"Maybe in France" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck and a shiver of delight ran down his neck.

"Maybe" Nikki nodded, kissing his cheek gently as he continued his assault on her neck. She then yawned loudly and Harry chuckled as he moved away from her and shifted her slightly.

"Come on, bed"

"I'm not a child Harry"

"No but you need to rest and these tablets make you sleepy" Harry responded as he stood up with Nikki in his arms, glad that she didn't protest at all as he carried her into the house. He felt her snuggle closer to him and let out a sigh and the time he had reached his bedroom she was fast asleep in his arms.

Later that night Harry was woken by Nikki tossing and turning next to him in the bed. He cracked his eyes open and turned over to see her still asleep but with tears falling down her face, muttering in her sleep.

"Dad I'm sorry" she murmured and Harry was sure his heart broke. "Daddy I'm sorry"

"Nikki" he whispered and nudged her gently, wanting to wake her up and make her feel better. She didn't wake though and continued to cry and murmur in her sleep.

"Please don't hurt me dad" she cried and Harry nudged her again.

"Nikki, wake up" he told her forcibly and his girlfriend let out a small gasp as she opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. She sat up slightly and looked around the room, tears still falling down her face. "Nikki" he whispered and she turned to him as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

Nikki then remembered where she was and gripped Harry tightly, burying her face in his naked chest and sobbing quietly as he held her gently, rubbing her back as he whispered soothing words to her. He hated Victor Alexander even more, he was even causing Nikki to be scared in her dreams as well and he wanted to make it all better for her.

"It's alright" Harry whispered to her "He's not here, he's not going to hurt you"

"I don't..want..to go back...there" Nikki sobbed into his chest and Harry tightened his grip on her "He scares..me when he's..like..that"

"Nikki sweetheart I don't want you going back there either" Harry told her quietly as he pressed small kisses to the top of her head "I'm constantly worried about you when you're there"

Nikki just let out a sob and continued to cry into his chest, she felt her nose start to run and reached up to wipe it, then realised that it was bleeding again and moved away from Harry slightly. He looked down and saw the blood and sighed, taking Nikki's hand in his and pulling her from the bed and into his bathroom. He sat her down on the closed toilet seat and grabbed some tissues, gently placing them on her nose as she pinched it to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be silly" Harry sighed, running his free hand through her hair as he spoke "There's no-one else I would rather be sitting in my bathroom with while I'm holding tissues to their bloody nose"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle, wincing slightly as the bruise on her face pulled and her nose began to ache.

"Do you want some painkillers?"

"No thank you" Nikki replied, trying to keep her head still as she continued to pinch her nose "It'll be fine"

Harry didn't know if she was talking about her nose or her situation in general. He didn't ask.

* * *

**Thought I'd make Anne an understanding mum, rather than a "get out of bed now how dare you do that in my house" sort of mum :).**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

A week later and Nikki was feeling a lot better, however she hadn't seen or heard from her father in over four days and he had left before she had even returned from Harry's, not even leaving a note. She felt herself slightly worried but didn't let it ruin her time with Harry and Anne, she was used to her father being a useless lump.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room to see Nikki curled up on the sofa, a book in her hand and a look of discomfort on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Nicola" Harry replied as he crouched down next to her and she turned her head to glare playfully at him "What's wrong?"

"Women's problems" Nikki replied and Harry was slightly taken aback.

"Oh"

Nikki giggled at his reaction and slapped him lightly on the head with her book as she closed it and swung her legs over the side of the sofa.

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked as his girlfriend stood up, he followed her and traced her path through to the hallway. "Painkillers? Chocolate?"

Nikki couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she realised that Harry wanted to take care of her instead of avoiding the subject completely. She shook her head slightly.

"No thank you, you can give me a cuddle though"

Harry was happy to comply as he opened his arms and Nikki stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest as Harry looped his own arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Tell me if you need anything and I'll get it for you" Harry then told his girlfriend and Nikki smiled into his chest and nodded.

"Okay, thank you"

"Do you have everything for next week?" Anne asked the two teenagers later on that evening when she got home from work. "Harry?"

"Yes mum" Harry rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled from where she was curled up on his lap, hot water bottle clutched to her stomach. "and no I haven't packed yet"

"I'll probably be moaning at him to pack the day before we go" Nikki commented and Anne nodded, rolling her eyes as she agreed and Harry pouted at the two women.

"What do you think of me?"

"That you're a man" Nikki chuckled, snuggling closer to him "You leave everything to the last minute"

"No I don't" Harry protested.

"Yes you do" Nikki and Anne replied at the same time and they both burst out laughing as Harry tried to look offended.

"Harry do you miss your dad?" Nikki asked later that evening as she sat on Harry's bed, her back against the headboard and her legs drawn up to her chest. Harry was pottering around his room, getting clothes and essentials out ready to pack for their holiday in a week, knowing it would stop his mother and girlfriend nagging him. He thought about her question. Despite knowing now that his father had beaten his mother he did miss him a lot.

"Yes" he replied softly, nodding slightly "Why?"

"I've just been missing mum a lot recently, especially with Anne being so kind to me. I was just wondering if mum would have been as kind to you as well, if you had met of course"

"And would she have done?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded, smiling slightly "She would have liked you a lot because you make me happy"

Harry beamed when he heard Nikki say that and his girlfriend couldn't help but giggle loudly and tuck a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"But I suppose we would never have met if she hadn't had died" Nikki then murmured, frowning slightly as she fiddled with the duvet cover that she was sitting on. "I have that to be happy about anyway"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded, walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Nikki gently. They kissed lazily for a while before Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss, their hands roaming each other's body as they did so.

"You're so beautiful" Harry breathed against Nikki's neck as he gently kissed her warm skin there and Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears, blaming it on her hormones as she tried to discreetly wipe them away. "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked her softly as he moved away and saw her tears.

"Hormones" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes, knowing how volatile a woman could be during this time of the month. "I just never thought anyone would ever find me beautiful"

"Don't be silly" Harry told her, gently kissing her again "Anyone who doesn't think you're beautiful must be blind or just plain stupid"

Nikki let out a tearful giggle and wiped her eyes again, nodding slightly and smiling as Harry kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Harry I have to go and see if he's there" Nikki sighed as Harry had her backed against the wall in the front hallway, his lips on her neck as he tried to persuade his girlfriend to stay again.

"He doesn't care about you so why do you care about him?" Harry asked her and Nikki huffed, pushing him away and shaking her head at him as he tried to kiss her.

"He's my dad"

"He hit you"

"Yes and your dad hit your mum but did she leave him? No" Nikki snapped and Harry was so taken aback that he moved out of the way as Nikki grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on.

"That was uncalled for" Harry shouted at her and Nikki yanked open the front door, trying not to look back at him as she stepped out into the front garden. "Nikki come _back_" he growled and reached out to grab her arm in his, squeezing it tightly and tugging her back to him.

"Harry let go" Nikki struggled and tears sprung to her eyes as his grip hurt her arm "You're hurting me Harry" she cried and her boyfriend instantly let her go, backing away from her slightly and shaking his head, tears clouding his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Nikki rubbed her arm, her own vision clouded as she tried not to cry. She then turned and walked down the path, trying to pretend that she didn't hear the loud sob that Harry let out as she walked out of the garden.

"Harry what's wrong?" Anne asked instantly as she walked through the hallway to see her son leaning against the wall, his head bowed and tears running down his face. He shook his head and turned away from her, trying to wipe away his tears, embarrassed that his mother had caught him crying. "Harry please".

Anne placed one hand on Harry's arm but he shrugged her off, running one hand through his hair as he pushed passed her and stormed up the stairs. She jumped slightly when she heard one of the doors slam shut, the noise vibrating around the house which suddenly felt extremely empty.

Harry punched his wall violently and felt a lot better as pain erupted in his fist and arm, jarring his shoulder slightly. It felt good to get his anger out at an inanimate object so he did it again, tears of anger and pain slipping down his face as he did so. He then stopped attacking his wall and turned around, leaning against it before slipping down so he was sitting on the floor. He hated himself. He had done the one thing that he had been terrified of doing, physically hurting Nikki, and now he had probably lost her for good. A small sob escaped his mouth and he bit his lip, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall behind him. He knew he was like his father, he couldn't escape it.

Nikki sat on the wall by the bus stop staring at the ground as she absentmindedly rubbed her arm where Harry had grabbed her. She had ignored one bus that had stopped and had just sat on the wall thinking. She knew Harry hadn't meant it, she knew he wasn't like that and that he was just scared and worried for her. Despite everything this made her heart jump happily and a small smile graced her face. It was nice to have someone that like, or loved, her enough to be worried about her. Nikki then stood up, ignoring a second bus that was just coming down the road and walked back in the direction of her boyfriend's house.

* * *

**Oh dear Harry, tut tut. I'm so mean ;)**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"Nikki love I thought you went home" Anne told the young woman ten minutes later as she opened the front door to see Nikki standing there. Nikki smiled and walked into the house, shrugging slightly. "We'll have to invest you in a key as well"

Under other circumstances hearing that would have made Nikki happy, but right then all she cared about was Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs" Anne sighed "He was in a mess, what happened?"

"Tell you later" Nikki called back as she jogged up the stairs and across the landing, missing as Anne shook her head and rolled her eyes at her.

Nikki didn't bother to knock on the door; she just walked into Harry's room and almost tripped over him where he was sitting on the floor. Shutting and locking the door, Nikki knelt down in front of him and went to place one hand on his knee. Harry however moved away from her slightly and she frowned.

"Harry?"

"Go away" he whispered, staring at a patch of carpet next to him, not daring to look at Nikki and see the pain and anger in her eyes at what he had done. Nikki glanced up at the wall and saw a red tinge to it, then looked down at Harry's hand and saw his knuckles were scraped and bleeding quite badly. She sighed and reached down to take his injured hand in hers, feeling him flinch slightly as she did so.

"Harry sweetheart please look at me" she begged and used her other hand to gently turn his head so he was looking at her. Harry bit his lip and forced away his tears as he looked at his girlfriend, no trace of pain or anger in her eyes at all, just confusion and something else that he couldn't identify. "What did you do?"

"Hurt the wall" Harry mumbled and Nikki smiled slightly.

"and your hand" she replied and he glanced down at his fist, seeing the blood coating his hand. "Come on"

Nikki stood up and tugged gently at his arm, Harry having no choice but to follow his girlfriend as she led him into the bathroom. She sat him on the closed toilet lid and began to run some warm water in the sink, grabbing a flannel and putting it in the water to soak.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Nikki asked as she turned away from the water and looked at her boyfriend who was looking forlornly at her. It made her heart ache to see him like this.

"Hurting you"

"You didn't.."

"Yes I did" Harry interrupted her and nodded quickly, reaching over to gently stroke her arm where he had grabbed her. "I was angry and scared and I hurt you. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Harry" Nikki soothed as she turned the water off and picked up the flannel, wringing it out and then taking Harry's injured hand in her significantly smaller one. She then started to dab at his knuckles to try and get rid of the blood and Harry hissed quietly. "Sorry"

"It's alright" Harry whispered "Not as bad as I deserve"

"Please don't say that" Nikki begged him "You didn't mean it, this isn't you"

"I thought I wasn't like him" Harry murmured as he stared blankly at the sink next to them and Nikki shook her head, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently.

"You're not"

"Why did I hurt you then?"

"For God's sake Harry you didn't mean it" Nikki told him forcibly, moving her hand to his chin and making him look at her. "I know you didn't mean it because you are the most brilliant, kind hearted, loving person I have ever met"

"I thought that was you" Harry smiled slightly and Nikki giggled and shook her head in exasperation. She threw the bloody flannel back in the sink and the water turned a slight pink colour.

"See, not as bad as it looked" she told him as she looked down at his knuckles, stroking them gently with her thumb. "Do you want a plaster?" she giggled and Harry mock glared at her.

"No but a kiss would be nice"

Nikki leant down and kissed his knuckles gently, gaining a happy smile from her boyfriend which made her heart flutter.

"I didn't mean my hand"

"Oh, silly me" Nikki giggled again and Harry pulled her down onto his lap, attaching his lips to hers in a short and sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologising, I know you're sorry now shut up and kiss me" Nikki commanded him and Harry was very happy to comply with that order. He then moved one arm to around Nikki's waist, the other going under her knees as he stood up with her in his arms, smiling into the kiss as Nikki giggled slightly. She broke the kiss as she looped her arms around his neck and he carried her into his bedroom, kicking his bathroom door shut and then depositing Nikki onto his bed. She scooted back so she was leaning against the headboard and Harry climbed on afterwards, pulling her down again so she was laying on her back, making her giggle as he kissed her passionately, their hands running over each other's bodies.

"Please don't leave me" Harry whispered as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Nikki's, seeing her frown slightly.

"Why would I leave you?" she asked, one hand playing with his hair, the other resting lightly on his shoulder.

"I thought you would leave me because I hurt you"

"Don't be silly" Nikki chuckled, sitting up slightly and shaking her head as she moved out from under him and sat against the headboard. "We just had an argument that's all, something all couples have"

"I was so scared that you'd leave me" Harry admitted as he moved to sit next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise"

"That's very good news" Harry laughed slightly and Nikki giggled, looking up at him and then kissing his jaw gently, making her way up to his mouth where she kissed him again, straddling him quickly and deepening the kiss.

"Harry what happened to your hand?" Anne asked as she spotted the injury on her son's knuckles that evening when he walked downstairs to say goodnight.

"Nothing" Harry replied quickly "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning"

"Harry" Anne warned and he sighed and shook his head, turning back to her slightly.

"I was angry and I punched my wall, Nikki fixed me up and I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow"

He didn't stay long enough to hear whatever his mother was going to say, he was tired and he wanted to sleep.

Harry quietly closed his bedroom door and padded over to his bed, pulling back the covers and carefully climbing in so he didn't wake his sleeping girlfriend. Nikki however didn't move, her breathing still even as Harry moved closer to her and draped one arm over her stomach, pressing himself closer to her and kissing her head gently. He then lay his head down on her pillow and closed his eyes, asleep within a few short minutes.

* * *

**So I'm thinking about adding some angst of larger significance later on...but I'm not to sure. Yes/No?**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

"Like it?"

Nikki jumped slightly as she turned away from where she was looking over at the view she had from the balcony in her room in the holiday home in France. Harry was standing in the doorway looking at her and waiting for her response.

"I love it" Nikki responded with a grin and Harry grinned back as he walked into the room and through onto the balcony, pressing a kiss onto Nikki's lips before she turned back to the scenery in front of her. Harry pressed himself up against her back and rested his hands either side of her on the railings. "Where's the nearest town?"

"About ten minute walk that way" Harry replied, pointing in the general direction of what Nikki requested. "Mum has already gone to stock up on food we didn't bring"

"And she didn't want help?"

"It's just the essentials" Harry shrugged "Milk, bread, all that. She didn't want help"

"It's beautiful out here" Nikki changed the subject as she continued to look over the view that she had. The garden was large and had, according to Anne, been kept perfect by a gardener in the village that they had employed when Harry had been a baby. There was a swimming pool at the far end and a large patio outside the backdoor. Beyond that were green hills, fields, forests and Nikki could just make out some water that peaked out over one of the hills. "Is that water?"

"It's a swimming lake" Harry replied as he nuzzled her neck "We'll go there if you want"

"I'd like that" Nikki smiled as she turned in his arms and looped her own around his neck as he looked down at her with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing" Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss her, deepening the kiss when Nikki allowed him to and running his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips, drawing her closer to him before breaking the kiss. "Are you sleeping in here or with me?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Nikki asked quietly and Harry smiled and nodded at her, stealing another kiss before he spoke again.

"Of course you can, I'd miss you otherwise" he chuckled and Nikki giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you for bringing me" she murmured against his lips, kissing him again to silence whatever else he was going to say.

"Mum's gone to town again" Harry rolled his eyes as he walked into his bathroom where Nikki was lounging in his bath. "Something about meeting some old friends and she'll be back late. Do you have to steal my bath as well?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled as she stood up and grabbed a towel, very well aware of Harry's eyes trailing down her naked body. She stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her, bending over to pull the plug and smiling as the towel hitched up slightly.

"Nikki you're killing me here" Harry moaned as she stood up and he turned and walked out of the room as Nikki chuckled, following him into his bedroom and shrugging.

"Well I was going to let you dry me but as I'm killing you.." she let the rest of her sentence hang as she began to dry herself, the warm summer air already helping her. Harry turned around and watched her, his throat going dry as she dropped the towel and sat down on the bed, reaching over for her pyjamas.

Nikki moaned in surprise as Harry kissed her fully on the lips, drawing her attention away from her clothes and to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, seeming to forget that she was completely naked until she felt one of his hands on her breast. Nikki moaned into the kiss and arched herself into him, telling him to continue what he was doing to her. Harry broke away from her and kissed his way down to her other breast, Nikki's quiet moans urging him on. She then scooted back onto the bed and Harry smiled, following her until she was leaning against the headboard where he kissed her again, his hand going to her other breast before his mouth went to the one that he had neglected before. His other hand that wasn't on her breast settled on Nikki's naked thigh and Nikki ran one hand through Harry's hair, urging him to continue doing what he was doing. Harry however moved away from her and Nikki moaned in disappointment, mock glaring at Harry as he chuckled at her.

"Did I tell you to stop?" she asked him and Harry chuckled, stealing a kiss before climbing off the bed and leaving Nikki to stare at him in disappointment. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to put her night clothes on as Harry watched her intently. "You're mean"

"You love it" Harry shot back quickly and Nikki poked her tongue out at him as he held his hand out to her. "Come on you, I'll make you a hot chocolate"

"Ah you know how to get back into my good books don't you?" Nikki giggled as they walked from the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey" Nikki chided fifteen minutes later as they lay curled up on the sofa with their mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Harry grinned and popped the stolen marshmallow into his mouth. "You have your own"

"Stolen fruits Nicola"

"Don't call me that" Nikki pouted, although she secretly loved the way that he did, no-one else was allowed to call her by her full name.

"Why? It's a gorgeous name"

"And Nikki isn't?"

"No that's not what I meant" Harry told her quickly and Nikki couldn't help but giggle at him "I just like calling you Nicola every once in a while"

"Hmm" Nikki eyed him warily and slapped his hand away from her mug as he went to steal another marshmallow. "I suppose I can let you call me Nicola every now and again"

"Good, because I wasn't going to stop either way" Harry laughed and Nikki chuckled at him and shook her head in exasperation before sipping her hot chocolate and stealing one of his marshmallows.

"Coming to bed Nikki?" Harry asked as he walked from the bathroom to see his girlfriend standing on the balcony in just her pyjamas, leaning up against the railings.

"Hmm" she nodded, not turning away from the night view of the scenery in front of her. Instead of being scary like she thought it would be with all the forests and hills in the dark, it was comforting for her but she couldn't work out why.

"You'll get cold"

Nikki jumped when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist and his mouth on her neck as he kissed it gently.

"It's warm out, can we leave the doors open?" Nikki asked as she pushed him back into the bedroom and Harry smiled and nodded "I'll close the curtains, don't worry"

"Hmm, I think you have an ulterior motive for leaving the door open" he smirked and Nikki pretended to look shocked.

"You've found me out" she sighed dramatically, shaking her head "I was leaving them open so my French lover could sneak in during the night"

"French lover eh?" Harry tried to look unimpressed, he didn't really have to try, any thought of Nikki having another boyfriend or lover always left him unimpressed.

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she walked over to him and looped her arms around his neck "But to be honest I'm bored of him, I like my English lover instead"

Harry grinned when he heard that and wrapped his arms around her waist, lazily drawing her into him and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I'm glad about that" he murmured against her lips and Nikki smiled, for the first time since her mother died she felt one hundred percent happy and cared for.

* * *

**Everything will get all lovey dovey from now on..with a little bit of angst..which is why there will be more angst later on in the story. If you want it ;)**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

The next day Harry took Nikki to the market in the village close to the house, he had wandered off to look at something and Nikki was too interested in the animals that they had there to see where he was. She giggled as one of the sheepdog puppies that she was stroking sat up and put its front paws on her knee, its small tail wagging quickly as it butted its head at her hand for more attention. Nikki was very happy to give the small dog attention and scratched behind its ears gently, the puppy squealing slightly and moving his head to lick her hand.

"Hello"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard a male voice behind her with a strong French accent. She turned and looked at him as the new male crouched down next to her and reached over to stroke the puppy on the head.

"Hi" Nikki replied, blushing slightly as she looked at the newcomer properly. She estimated that he was about six foot give or take a few inches, spiky jet black hair and when he turned to look at her he had the most piercing set of blue eyes that she had seen. He looked a few years older than both her and Harry, around nineteen or twenty and Nikki couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive.

"I'm Audric"

"Nikki" she replied, accepting his hand and shaking it firmly, trying not to make a fool of herself in front of the attractive man in front of her. "Do you live here?"

"On the farm" Audric replied, pointing to behind Nikki in the general direction of where he lived "About..." he fumbled around for the right word in English "Ten minutes that way"

"These are yours then?" Nikki enquired, looking down at the sheepdog puppies and the mother who had just wandered over to see who was playing with her pup. She sniffed at Audric who spoke to her in soft French and then she wandered off again to check on her other pups.

"Yes" he nodded, smiling at her and making Nikki's stomach do a flip. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this, she had Harry and she was perfectly happy with him. However she also knew that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate other men from a distance. "You are not...from around here?" he asked her, frowning as he tried to remember his English "Your..accent is not...familiar"

"Well I come from South Africa" Nikki replied and Audric nodded, a smile gracing his face as he finally understood where she came from "But I moved to England almost a year ago when my mother died"

"I am sorry, my mother is dead also" Audric told her "Three years ago when I was seventeen. It is just me, my _Père_ and my young brother"

"I'm sorry" Nikki murmured and Audric shrugged, reaching down to stroke the puppy that was still begging for Nikki's attention.

"It is alright" he replied, smiling at the puppy as it batted at Nikki's hand "I hope to see her again one day, maybe you will see your mother as well"

"Maybe" Nikki nodded, turning back to the puppy and stroking it gently "How old is your brother?"

"Almost three, he does not remember our mother, she died when he was born"

"Ah" was all Nikki said, feeling awkward for bringing it up.

"What are you doing out here if you live in England?" Audric asked Nikki, changing the subject and she smiled at him.

"I'm out here with...a friend and his mother on a holiday"

"I am sorry, I am intruding" Audric said suddenly, looking a bit awkward as he ran one hand through his hair "He is your...boyfriend?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and Audric's face fell slightly as he shrugged. She then looked around the market for any sign of him but couldn't see Harry. "I have no idea where he is though, I wanted to see the animals but he's not interested in them so he said to meet him here"

"You like animals?" Audric asked, slightly excited as Nikki nodded and smiled at him. "I suppose you saw lots of animals in _Afrique_, yes?"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head at the slightly older man's question.

"I lived in South Africa" she explained "Not the type of animals you are thinking of, but yes I did see one or two lions and elephants when I was little"

"I am sorry" Audric apologised and Nikki shook her head again to tell him that it was okay "You say you came from Africa and I thought..."

"No it's okay" Nikki chuckled, looking back down at the puppy who was attempting to crawl onto her lap. Audric smiled and picked the puppy up, placing him on Nikki's lap and smiling at the young woman as she continued to stroke the small dog.

"He likes you"

"He's gorgeous" Nikki replied, stroking the puppy behind the ears and smiling as it rolled over on her lap and attempted to bite her hand. "What other animals do you have?"

"The usual" Audric shrugged, trying to find a way to impress the young woman in front of him. He had never met anyone like her before, she was interested in the animals and she was also very beautiful. "Cows, sheep, goats, horses"

"Horses?" Nikki asked eagerly and he nodded "For riding"

"They are used for riding sometimes yes" Audric nodded "You can come and ride one sometime if you like"

"I've never ridden a horse before" Nikki blushed under his intense gaze and had to look away from him and back at the puppy.

"That is okay, I can teach you, yes?"

"I'd like that" Nikki nodded and glanced up as Harry walked over to them, a smile on his face. "Hi" she grinned, standing up with the puppy in her arms and kissing her boyfriend gently on the lips.

"Having fun?" Harry asked, completely oblivious to anything apart from Nikki. He then reached down and stroked the puppy's head, grinning at it as it batted his hand away.

"Yep" Nikki nodded excitedly and motioned to Audric as he stood up and eyed Harry warily, Nikki oblivious to the fact that the two men were wary of each other. "This is Audric, he lives at the farm" she motioned with her head in the general direction of the farm. Harry just nodded and looked back down at the puppy. "Audric this is Harry, my boyfriend"

"It is nice to meet you" Audric was courteous and held his hand out to Harry. The younger man then realised that there was no threat from the other and that he was being stupid and smiled at him, shaking his hand firmly, both of them subconsciously trying to outdo the other.

"And you"

Nikki however was too focused on the puppy in her arms to take any notice of the testosterone fuelled men and continued to coo over it.

"We better go Nikki" Harry then told his girlfriend and she nodded "We can come back tomorrow, it's for the whole weekend"

"Every weekend" Audric added hastily and Nikki nodded, missing the look that her boyfriend gave the other man.

"See you" she told the puppy, pressing a kiss to the top of its head and then placing him back in the pen with his mother, brothers and sisters. The puppy however didn't like that and jumped up at the side of the pen, whining slightly, his wide eyes almost pleading with Nikki.

"He likes you" Audric told Nikki as he reached down and stroked the puppy's head "You will come and see him tomorrow?"

"Of course" Nikki smiled, still oblivious to the fact that the other man was attracted to her as well. Harry however was not and he shot a warning look at the other man who just looked back, not backing down. "See you tomorrow" Nikki told the puppy before taking Harry's hand in hers "Thank you" she addressed Audric and he nodded slightly before she started to walk through the rest of the market with Harry in tow.

* * *

**Hehe, competition for Harry?**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Little bit of smut at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

The next day at the market, Anne joining the two teenagers this time, Harry was dragged off to the fresh food stalls with his mother while Nikki told them that she would be fine on her own and she wanted to look around properly and take everything in. Harry, who had been to things like this before, had just rolled his eyes at her and gone with his mother, leaving Nikki frustrated with him for his lack of understanding.

"Ah good morning" came a familiar voice from behind her as she walked along and Nikki couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she heard it.

Turning around she smiled at Audric and he beamed back at her as she walked over to him.

"Good morning" she replied "How are you?"

"All the better for seeing you" Audric told her and Nikki felt herself blush "Where is your boyfriend?"

"Around" Nikki waved her hand over by the food stalls on the far side of the fair "With his mum. I wanted to look around by myself; it's my first time at a market like this"

"Then you must come next weekend as well" Audric smiled at her, turning slightly when a young boy ran out of the building behind him.

"Audric" the little boy grinned and the older man smiled and reached down to scoop him into his arms "_Qui est là?" _he asked, pointing at Nikki.

"In English please Dion" Audric told the little boy and the young one nodded "This is Nikki"

"Hello" Dion smiled at Nikki, his accent just as strong as his brother's.

"Hi" Nikki replied, reaching out to shake the little boy's hand when he held it out to her "How are you?"

It took a while for Dion to think of his reply in English but he grinned when he remembered what he had been taught.

"Okay thank you" he giggled and Nikki nodded and smiled at him.

"Very good"

"Thank you" the little boy grinned, turning his light blue eyes back to his brother and wiggling slightly. Audric got the message and put the excited little boy on the ground, letting him run back into the pen and start to play with the puppies again.

"He's cute" Nikki told Audric as the older man looked back at her "and he looks like you"

"We both take after our mother" Audric told her and Nikki smiled slightly and nodded.

"So do I"

"No wonder your father liked her"

Nikki blushed slightly when she heard that and nodded, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she did so.

"I am sorry" Audric then apologised, shuffling his feet nervously "I was...too forward?"

"It doesn't matter" Nikki giggled and her blush grew when Audric grinned at her "What are you doing here?"

"My father is over there" he motioned down the road to where there were pens with sheep and goats milling around, a large group of people standing around "Selling our animals, we are famous for breeding good..." he thought about the word in English "Stock?"

"Livestock?"

"Yes, livestock" Audric nodded quickly "Thank you. Farmers and...butchers come from a large area to buy them from us, as well as our sheep dogs"

Nikki nodded and looked down into the pen, noticing there were a few less puppies than the day before. However she smiled when she saw the puppy that had taken a liking to her, it sniffed the air and seemed to recognise that the person who had given him lots of attention the day before was back and bounded over to her. Nikki giggled and leant down to stroke him gently, Audric leaning down and picking the puppy up to hand to her. She cradled the dog in her arms and it licked at her enthusiastically as she giggled and stroked it gently.

"Hello you" she murmured to the puppy as she stroked his ears "Why hasn't a gorgeous little thing like you been sold?"

"He is the..." Audric paused and frowned as he tried to remember his English "Runt?"

"He's the runt of the litter?" Nikki asked and Audric nodded "He looks fine to me, but what do I know?"

"He has...potential" Audric told Nikki quickly "But because he is small and the runt people do not see it when they look at him"

"Will you keep him if the others are sold?"

"Yes" the older man replied and nodded, reaching out to stroke the puppy's head "I have become attached to him anyway, I shouldn't but I have"

"It's hard not to" Nikki giggled as she looked down at the puppy "He's gorgeous"

"Yes" Audric nodded, Nikki completely missing that he wasn't looking at the puppy but at her. "We have some horses here today as well, would you like to see?"

Nikki glanced over to where the sheep and goats were, only just seeing the horses in the large pen beyond them. She then nodded and smiled at Audric who grinned at her.

"Yes please"

"That is good" Audric smiled and took the puppy from her, putting him in the pen and letting him scamper off towards his mother. "Dion"

"Oui?" the little boy called out as he ran out of the shed and to his brother.

"We are going to see the horses"

"Yay" the boy grinned and held his arms up for his brother. He was picked up and he giggled loudly. "_Pourquoi ne pas le français?"_

"Because Nikki cannot speak French and it is rude to speak it when no-one can understand"

"No it's okay" Nikki shook her head as she walked along with the two brothers "I don't want to.."

"No it's alright" Audric interrupted "Dion must learn English as well"

"I good at English?" the little boy asked Nikki and she nodded, smiling at him.

"You are _very_ good at English"

The boy beamed when he heard this and smiled proudly at his brother who just smirked at him and shook his head.

"Now here we are" Audric smiled as he lead Nikki around the back of the pen that held the horses, avoiding the crowd who were looking at the animals in interest.

"Are these animals just for riding?" Nikki enquired as she looked at the four beautiful animals who didn't seem at all bothered by the noisy crowds and the children attempting to hand them clumps of grass.

"And not eating?" Audric asked as he put Dion on the floor and Nikki nodded "Yes these are just for riding, none of our horses are for food"

"Audric" a deeper male voice called out from the pen next to them where the sheep were held "qui est ce?"

Nikki turned to see an older man motioning to the three of them, he had light blonde hair and was extremely tanned, more so that Audric.

"This is Nikki père" Audric called back and Nikki realised that the older man was his father. The two boys definitely took after their mother in the looks department. "She is from England..well..from South Africa and then England but.." he trailed off as he realised that he was rambling and Nikki giggled loudly at the put out look on his face. "I am showing her the animals"

"_Bon, juste ne pas obtenir son enceinte_"

"Père" Audric replied and even though Nikki had no idea what his father had said, she could tell that Audric was embarrassed and put out about it. "I am sorry about my father"

"It's alright, I didn't understand him anyway"

"Good" Audric told her "It wasn't bad it was just..it does not matter"

He then changed the subject as one of the larger horses trotted over to him and nuzzled at him.

"This is Hades" he told Nikki and she reached out to stroke the jet black horse's muzzle gently "He is our youngest stallion but he will be breeding soon. That is his young brother over there" he pointed to a smaller horse over the other side of the paddock, that one was black but with brown and white splotches "Posseidon"

Nikki giggled at the names and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Is their father's name Cronos?" she chuckled and Audric laughed and nodded.

"Yes it is, you know Greek...mythology?"

"Some, it's interesting" Nikki replied, turning back to Hades as she spoke, the horse nuzzling her hand gently. "So do you name all your horses after Greek gods?"

"And goddesses and Titans" Audric told her proudly and Nikki giggled again, nodding at him and patting Hades on the nose.

She then glanced at her watch and sighed, looking back at Audric who was stroking Hades gently, talking to him in quiet French.

"I have to go" she told him "I'm meant to be meeting Harry and Anne in ten minutes"

"Will I see you soon?" Audric asked hesitantly and Nikki sighed, shaking her head and shrugging.

"I don't know"

"You can come and ride, yes?"

"I'll..think about it" Nikki nodded quickly and smiled at him "Thank you for showing me the animals"

"You're very welcome Nikki" Audric smiled as she turned and walked past the paddock and into the crowd.

"So what's it like?" Anne asked Nikki as she and her son caught up with her at their designated time.

"It's brilliant" Nikki grinned, entwining her hand with Harry's and accepting a kiss from him. It surprised her how much she had missed him in the time that they had been apart in the market.

"Come on you, let's go and see what we can get mum to buy" Harry chuckled as he nudged his girlfriend in the side and started to walk down the path, looking at the stalls while Anne rolled her eyes and laughed at her son and his girlfriend.

"So are you taking me swimming tomorrow?" Nikki asked Harry as they lay in bed that evening, both just content to cuddle up to each other and not sleep. "At the lake"

"If you want to go then yes" Harry nodded as he nuzzled her neck gently "As long as I get to see you in that swimming costume"

"Damn" Nikki whispered and Harry looked down at her "and here I was thinking that it was a nudist lake"

"Well if you want one of those there's one over there" Harry motioned in the general direction in which he was talking about "About half an hour down the road if we walk it"

"Really?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded, she could tell that he was telling the truth.

"They're pretty open about everything over here" Harry shrugged as he went back to kissing her neck "It's us British who seem to be a bit..."

"Prudish?" Nikki supplied for him and Harry nodded.

"Yep"

"Well we can save that beach for another day" Nikki chuckled and Harry grinned into her neck, knowing from her tone that she was absolutely serious.

"So how is our first proper date going so far?"

"Very well" Nikki replied as Harry moved away from her neck and propped himself up next to her, allowing her to run one hand through his hair "It's lovely out here"

"Yes it is" Harry agreed, glancing at the door to the balcony which was open to let some breeze in, the curtains fluttering slightly. "Couldn't do that in London"

"Definitely not" Nikki shook her head and Harry leant down to kiss her. She ran one hand down his naked chest as he deepened the kiss and she moaned quietly as she felt her own arousal shooting through her. Harry was gentle with her even when they were kissing like this and that made him even more attractive to her, he wasn't just about himself and his pleasure, he wanted to make her feel comfortable as well. She stroked his toned chest lightly as they kissed before moving her hand down and slipping it into the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms, not giving him enough time to protest as she wrapped her hand lightly around his rapidly hardening member. They both moaned as Harry broke the kiss, Harry in surprise and Nikki in pleasure as she felt what she was doing to him. Harry didn't protest as she started to stroke him gently, he knew that if Nikki wasn't ready to do it then she wouldn't have done it. Nikki bit her lip as she watched Harry's reaction closely, the feeling of his member in her hand for the very first time was invigorating and his small moans urged her on as she ran her fingers lightly over the tip, drawing a low moan from Harry.

"G..God" Harry stuttered as he lay down on his back, Nikki continuing to stroke him gently, never applying any more pressure to him.

"You may call me Nikki, or Nicola" Nikki giggled and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as she pushed the duvet away from them and removed her hand from his tracksuit, gaining a moan of disapproval from her boyfriend. "Patience is a virtue Harry"

She then tugged at his tracksuit and he lifted his hips slightly to allow Nikki to pull them down his legs. He kicked them off and saw Nikki eyeing his fully hard member with a raised eyebrow, a slight blush on her face. He chuckled at her and Nikki poked her tongue out, leaning down to kiss him and then run her hand down his chest and wrap around him again, applying more pressure than before as she stroked him, squeezing the tip of his member before starting again.

"God Nikki where..where..." Harry moaned as his girlfriend continued her ministrations on him, it had never been this good when he had imagined it himself. Nikki however kissed him again to shut him up and Harry got the message, all coherent thought flying from his mind as he felt himself so close to release. He closed his eyes and reached down to grab Nikki's hand in his, moving it away from him, he then opened his eyes and looked at the confused look on her face. "I'm so close Nikki" he murmured and Nikki giggled.

"That's the point Harry"

"Want it to last for you"

"You can be all gentlemanly the next time" Nikki told him forcibly and Harry felt himself grow even more aroused by her commanding tone of voice. "I just want to make you cum for me"

Harry could do nothing but nod as Nikki started to stroke him again, applying more pressure to him as he arched his hips into her hand, moaning slightly as Nikki's touch.

"Faster Nikki" he moaned as she ran her fingers up the underside of his erection, pre-cum already leaking from him. Nikki did as he asked, enjoying the feeling that she was making Harry act like this, all her nervousness gone as she watched Harry fall apart under her. "Nikki" he panted and sat up slightly to watch her play with him, the sight arousing him even more than he already was, he didn't even think that was possible.

Harry felt himself close to the edge and tried to hold back as he thrust into Nikki's hand, however one more stroke from her hand had him arching into her hand, her name falling from his lips as he shuddered, his orgasm washing over him. Nikki continued to stroke him until he collapsed back onto the bed, completely spent and she giggled at him, moving her hand away from him.

"What?" Harry asked as she moved up his body and he reached over to hand her some tissues.

"Nothing" Nikki chuckled as she accepted the tissues from her boyfriend and leant down to kiss him "How was it?"

"Brilliant" Harry replied truthfully "Are you sure you haven't done that before?"

Nikki gave him an exasperated look and he smirked at her as he sat up slightly and kissed her again.

"I might even let you return the favour soon" Nikki told him with a coy smile and Harry's smile grew.

"I can't wait" he chuckled and Nikki grinned as she leant down and kissed him once again.

* * *

**As you all know I am not very good when it comes to writing angst or getting angsty ideas, so any angsty situations I could use in the future that does not involve Harry or Nikki cheating on the other? They would be appreciated if you want good angst :D**

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A bit more smut near the end.**

* * *

"Not going swimming yet?" Harry enquired the next day as Nikki lay on the grass verge near the lake. He sat himself down next to his girlfriend who was just wearing her swimming costume and glanced around at all the families having a day out, the children playing in the water and the parents talking on the side of the lake.

"Maybe later" Nikki replied as she propped herself up on her elbow and turned to him, smiling at her boyfriend. "Just want to lay here with you"

"I think I can do that" Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her gently, running one hand over her hair as he did so. Nikki trailed her hand over his naked chest and then broke away from the kiss, giggling quietly as Harry pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. "You're looking very beautiful today"

"You tell me that everyday"

"Well you shouldn't be so beautiful all the time then" Harry replied just as quickly and Nikki felt herself blushing at her boyfriend's words. "You're even more beautiful when you blush"

"Stop it" Nikki giggled, slapping him on the chest and making him grin at her as he leant down to kiss her again. "You know I never thought I'd have this"

"What?"

"People who like me" Nikki shrugged, running her hand through his hair as Harry sighed sadly "People who want me and care for me. A boyfriend, I never thought anyone would ever see my as girlfriend material"

"Well you're perfect" Harry told her truthfully and Nikki bit her lip, shaking her head slightly "Yes you are, you're absolutely perfect"

Nikki let out a small sob and Harry kissed her gently, trying to show her how much she meant to him.

"Now please don't cry, I hate it when you cry" Harry whispered and Nikki giggled slightly as he gently wiped her cheeks and she nodded.

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

"Now are you going to take me swimming or not Mr Cunningham?" Nikki asked, changing the subject as she sat up and pushed him away slightly, giggling at him as he pouted and stood up, reaching down to help her up as well. She squealed in surprise as Harry quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the water.

"Harry no" Nikki laughed loudly as he walked in until he was waist deep. Laughing along with his girlfriend he then threw her into the water. Nikki rose to the surface, spluttering and moving her hair away from her face as she glared at him. "You're so mean"

"I know, but you love it" Harry replied with a grin as he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they trod water. He then leant down and kissed her, running one hand through her wet hair and deepening the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer to her.

After half an hour in the water Nikki walked out and sat back down on the towels at the side of the lake, Harry following quickly and dropping down next to her on his front and draping one arm over her side and resting it beside her, moving closer to her.

"Nice swim?" he asked and Nikki nodded, leaning up to kiss him before laying down under him and running one hand through his wet hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

"We'll have to do it again sometime"

"Well we have four weeks here so we have time" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled up at him "Yes?" he smirked and Nikki shook her head.

"Don't worry" she replied as he leant down to kiss her, the young couple oblivious to the other people around them. "So next time it's the nudist lake, yes?" she giggled as she drew away from her boyfriend and Harry chuckled down at her.

"Well I'm not too sure I like the idea of other people being able to see your body" he murmured, leaning down and kissing her neck gently as he spoke "That's just for my eyes"

"What about everyone seeing _your_ naked body?" Nikki chuckled, moving her head slightly so Harry had better access to her neck.

"Well it's nothing as spectacular as yours" Harry shrugged and looked up when Nikki giggled loudly.

"Oh I don't know" she sniggered, glancing down at his crotch "I'm not an expert but I'd say you were pretty spectacular"

"Why thank you" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled at him as he returned to her neck and began to softly kiss it again. "What you did last night was amazing by the way"

"Really?" Nikki blushed and Harry nodded.

"Yep, especially since you hadn't done it before" he moved away from her neck and entwined their hands, resting them either side of her head and looking down at her.

"But I definitely have to practice" Nikki sighed dramatically and shook her head "Such a shame"

"I know" Harry shrugged, a smirk on his face "But I'm sure we'll bring ourselves to practice"

"I suppose we will" Nikki giggled "It'll be difficult but what can we do? We don't want to be inexperienced all our life"

Harry just chuckled and leant down to kiss her once again, both just enjoying being in the company of the other.

"It's late" Harry commented a few hours later as he glanced at the time, all the other people had gone home and he and Nikki had moved to a more secluded part of the lake that was surrounded by trees for another swim. "We should be getting back"

"Can't we stay a little bit longer?" Nikki pouted and Harry caved instantly "Just us two"

"I suppose we could" Harry nodded as Nikki sat up and kissed him, turning to look over at the hills just visible from their spot.

The setting sun was casting a warm glow over the hills and the lake and the moon was just visible, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and Nikki could hear the sounds of crickets and the last call of the birds as she and Harry just sat there cuddling in comfortable silence.

"It's beautiful out here" Nikki told Harry as she turned to him and leant up to kiss him before laying back down on the grass.

"Yes it is" Harry agreed with her, tearing his eyes away from the view in front of him and then leaning over his girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her. Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss and Harry did so, trying to show her how much she meant to him through one kiss. She then moved one of Harry's hand to her breast through the t-shirt that she had changed into and moaned slightly as Harry began to caress it gently. He then moved his hand to the other breast and smiled into the kiss as Nikki moaned and arched into him slightly. Harry broke the kiss slightly when they needed air but quickly captured Nikki's lips again as she moaned in protest. He ran his hand from her breast and down to the waistband of her shorts, testing to see what she would do, when he met no resistance from his girlfriend, he carefully undid the shorts. He knew that if Nikki didn't want this then she would have told him by now, but the way her legs parted slightly as he inched his fingers into her shorts told him that she wanted him to do this. Nikki however broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Out here Harry?" she asked coyly and Harry smiled down at her as she shifted slightly, trying to get his hand further into her shorts. "We could get caught"

Harry heard the excitement in her voice and he felt himself harden even more.

"Hmm" he agreed with her, his hand inching into her shorts a bit more and playing with the top of her underwear. "Maybe we should stop" he tried to sound serious and the putout look on Nikki's face made him chuckle.

"Finish what you started Harry" Nikki told him forcibly as she reached down and pushed her shorts down her legs. Harry helped them off her and then returned his hand to her underwear, running one finger lightly over her centre through them and smiling when he heard her moan slightly. He was slightly nervous but Nikki's smile urged him on and he leant down to kiss her. "Don't be nervous" Nikki whispered to him and he nodded, slipping one hand into her underwear and teasing her gently. They both moaned at the sensation and Nikki's eyes fluttered closed, arching into his hand slightly before opening them again and nodding at him.

Harry felt all of his nervousness slip away from him as he saw Nikki's reaction to him and he started to tease her slowly, loving the feeling of what he was doing to her. Nikki bit her lip to stop herself moaning, parting her legs slightly and letting out a breath as Harry continued to tease her, this was definitely better than she had imagined. Harry however moved his hand away and Nikki moaned in protest, causing Harry to chuckle as he tugged at her underwear, both of them seeming to have forgotten that they were outside where anyone could find them at any time. Nikki arched her hips slightly and allowed Harry to pull them down her legs before he looked down at her, a smile on his face. Nikki nibbled her lip nervously but it soon dissipated as Harry moved up her body and kissed her, his hand returning to her centre and teasing her, adding more pressure this time as he became more confident with himself and her body.

"So beautiful" he whispered against her lips and all coherent thought flew from Nikki's mind as he spoke to her in that tone of voice, his hand working wonders on her until she was moaning his name quietly like a mantra. Harry didn't attempt to press his fingers into her, knowing that could wait until after they had gone further but Nikki didn't care, she was so close to the edge and they could both feel it. "Have you done this before?" he murmured and Nikki turned to him, only just registering that she had to reply.

"W..what?" she moaned, arching her herself into him "You know I haven't..."

"No I meant have you touched yourself"

Nikki nodded quickly and Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Only after I met you" Nikki blushed and Harry kissed her, applying more pressure to her and making her moan loudly. "So close Harry" she murmured, gripping his shoulders tightly as she arched her hips into his. Her eyes flickered closed and she gasped as Harry quickened his pace, her breathing coming in short gasps as she felt herself nearing completion. "Oh God Harry" she panted and Harry buried his face in her neck, kissing her skin gently and quickening his pace as he felt Nikki shuddering under him.

"Don't hold on Nikki" he whispered against her neck and he couldn't help but smile as Nikki arched into his hand, his name falling from her lips as she writhed under him, her orgasm washing over her. She collapsed back onto the ground, panting slightly as she turned and pressed a kiss onto Harry's head. He gave her neck one more kiss before looking down at her, continuing to stroke her gently before moving his hand away and smirking at her. He then brought it to his mouth and licked his fingers so she could see him doing it. Nikki gaped at him before giggling and shaking her head.

"That was pretty good"

"Just pretty good?" Harry mock gasped at her and Nikki chuckled.

"Okay so it was amazing" she amended and Harry smiled proudly at her "Thank you"

"Thank you for letting me do it" Harry told her and frowned when the wind picked up and Nikki shivered slightly. "Come on you, we can bask in the glow at the house, you're half naked in the middle of a field, can't let you get ill can I?"

Nikki laughed loudly and Harry helped her to redress herself, stealing a kiss as they stood up and walked hand in hand back in the direction of the house, Nikki feeling exhilarated from their encounter. Harry glanced down at her and grinned, leaning down to kiss her as they walked along and Nikki then knew that he was feeling the same as she was.

"Good day?" Anne asked as they walked into the house, the smell of dinner wafting over them.

"Yes thank you" Nikki nodded, kissing the older woman on the cheek as she passed "We spent the whole day at the lake"

"Which one?" Anne chuckled as the three of them walked through to the living room.

"The non nudist one" Nikki replied with a giggle and Harry rolled his eyes, earning an elbow in the stomach from his girlfriend.

"Are you hungry? I've eaten but there's some left. Shepherd's pie"

"Then yes I am hungry" Nikki grinned, all of them knew how much she loved Anne's Shepherd's pie. "Harry?"

"Yeah I'll be with you in a minute" Harry nodded "I just need to speak to mum"

"Right" Nikki called back as she walked into the kitchen to dish their dinner up. Anne looked at her son in concern as he guided her into the living room and closed the door so Nikki couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Mum I think I love Nikki" he told her straight out and all Anne could do was roll her eyes in exasperation.

* * *

**Poor Anne having to put up with them both :)**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

"What's that look for?" Harry asked his mother as she sighed and shook her head "You don't think I do?"

"No I _know_ you do" Anne chuckled "I think I've known longer than you have Harry"

"But I don't know what to do mum" Harry fretted, running one hand through his hair "I don't want to scare her away by telling her that I love her. We've only been seeing each other two and a half months"

"People get married in less" Anne shrugged and Harry threw her a withering look before he continued, pacing the room as he did so.

"It's like..I can't bear to think of my life without her, I can't even remember what my life was like before Nikki, when I'm not with her I feel like I'm alone and I'm absolutely terrified that she's going to leave me. It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest every time she even looks at me or smiles at me and..." he trailed off and his mother nodded, listening intently to her son "But I'm sixteen, I can't love anyone like that"

"Who says you can't?"

"Well...people" Harry shrugged as he stopped pacing "They say that teenagers don't know what love is and we're ignorant when it comes to things like that"

"Don't be silly Harry" Anne scoffed and Harry frowned at her "Since when do you listen to what other people say about you? Do you love Nikki?"

"It feels like it" Harry nodded, a smile gracing his face "It feels like what other people describe as love. But I'm scared that she doesn't feel the same way about me and I'll mess up what we have by telling her too soon"

Anne sighed and shook her head, opening her mouth to reply when Nikki knocked on the door and opened it, poking her head around and smiling at Harry.

"Dinner" she told him and Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Okay" he replied as he walked over to the door and leant down to kiss his girlfriend, taking her hand "Come on you, let's eat. You're wasting away"

"I have a long way to go before that happens Harry" Nikki giggled as they walked through to the kitchen where Nikki had dished up their dinner. Harry didn't bother to argue with her, just sighed and rolled his eyes, signalling to Nikki that he thought she was talking a load of rubbish.

"Thank you for a lovely day Harry" Nikki murmured as they lay curled up in bed together that evening, the double doors open to the balcony and the bright moon shining through the thin curtains that waved in the slight breeze.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Harry whispered back, pressing a kiss to her head and then laying down again and closing his eyes.

"Thank you for everything else as well" Nikki then giggled and Harry chuckled sleepily, pulling her closer slightly and nodding.

"You're _very _welcome for that as well. Thank you for letting me do it"

"I suppose we're going to have to practise that as well" Nikki chuckled as she closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, hearing Harry laugh quietly from behind her as he tightened his grip on her waist and pressed himself closer to her.

"Such a shame" he whispered and Nikki giggled quietly and nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing back into her boyfriend's warm body, sleep claiming them both quickly.

The next morning when Nikki woke up she was conscious that Harry was waking up as well, the sun shining through the curtains leading to the balcony and casting a warm glow on the floor. She turned over and smiled sleepily at her boyfriend, receiving one back as she slung her arm over his stomach and rested her head on his naked chest, tracing random patterns on his skin as she did so.

"Morning" Harry murmured sleepily as he wrapped one arm around her back and leant up slightly to press a kiss to her head before laying down again. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you, did you?"

"Had a very nice dream" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled quietly.

"What did it contain?"

"I think you can guess" Harry told her, poking her in the side and gasping slightly as Nikki ran her hand down his body under the duvet where she couldn't see him and stroked his semi hard member through his tracksuit bottoms.

"Hmm, I can now" Nikki told him as she continued to stroke him gently "Was it a good dream?"

"Yes it was" Harry nodded, shifting slightly to give Nikki better access to him.

"What happened in it?"

"We were back at the lake" Harry started as Nikki applied a bit more pressure to him, both of them feeling him harden even more under her hand. "Just us two, no-one else around"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, slipping her hand into his tracksuit bottoms and wrapping it around his member, stroking the underside gently as she did so, the moan that she got from Harry making her do it again as she smirked at him. "Carry on"

"and we..were..I was..touching you like I did..yesterday" Harry ground out as Nikki pushed his tracksuit bottoms down slightly and continued to stroke him, pushing the duvet away from their body as she did so.

"Keep going Harry" Nikki told him as he stopped talking, his eyes flickering shut as she continued her ministrations on him. "I want to hear about your dream"

Ten minutes later and they were laying together kissing lazily, Harry very satisfied and Nikki proud to have made him so.

"I feel the need to return the favour" Harry told his girlfriend as he flipped them both over to Nikki was under his naked body. She giggled loudly and ran one hand through his hair.

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Nikki what is wrong with you?" Harry chuckled, kissing her quickly "Of course I want to you silly woman. I'd be mad not too"

"You like it? Me?" Nikki murmured and Harry smiled kindly at her as he kissed her once again, gently this time, trying to dissolve her fears of inadequacy.

"Nikki you are beautiful, your body is beautiful, your personality is beautiful" Harry assured her "your intelligence is beautiful and by the time this holiday is over you will believe me, I promise you"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and Harry mock glared at her.

"Stop thanking me and let me show you that you're perfect" he told her, reaching up to grip her pyjama top in his hands.

"Harry" Nikki called from his bathroom half an hour later as Harry himself lounged, still naked, in the bed waiting for Nikki to come back to him.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here?"

"What for?" Harry called back again and sighed.

"Just get your lazy arse in here" Nikki practically yelled and Harry held back a snigger as he climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of clean boxers, pulling them on and standing up.

"You bellowed my dear?" he chuckled as he walked into the bathroom to see Nikki staring at the wall with a look of horror on her face. "What is it?"

"Get rid of it" she pointed at the wall near the sink and Harry took a closer look. He didn't really need to when a large spider moved up the wall slightly and made Nikki shrink away from it. "It was looking at me while I was on the toilet"

"Poor pervy spider" Harry cooed and nudged her in the side "I'm sure it appreciated the view" he glanced down at her naked body and Nikki glared at him. "Okay I'm getting rid of it".

He took a step forward and Nikki grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of it" Harry told her like she was stupid "What you asked me to do"

"How?"

"Well I'm going to pick the poor terrified thing up and..."

"In your hands?"

"No, I'm going to use my mouth" Harry shot back just as quickly and Nikki threw him a withering look as she shuddered. "Look you're cold, go and put some clothes on while I get rid of it"

"Wash your hands afterwards" Nikki told him as she backed out of the bathroom, Harry reaching over and gently picking up the spider in his hands and cupping it gently in them. Nikki paled slightly as Harry turned to her and he thought she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Like I wouldn't" Harry rolled his eyes as he took a step towards her and Nikki backed away into the bedroom quickly, shaking her head.

"Get it away from me"

"It's just a spider Nikki" Harry chuckled and Nikki glared at him.

"Get that fucking thing away from me" she yelled at him and Harry was taken aback by her swearing that badly.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Harry apologised quickly "I'm going downstairs and putting it in the front garden, okay? Can you open the door for me?"

Nikki nodded and practically ran over to the bedroom door, opening it and standing back, realising that she was naked and Anne could walk past at any time. When Harry had walked out of the room she closed the door and took a deep breath, shaking her head and running one hand through her hair. She knew it was irrational, it wasn't going to hurt her, not like the ones that she had encountered in South Africa. She shuddered at the thought and had to fight the nausea as she did so. Nikki walked over to the bed and straightened out the duvet from where it had got pushed aside during her and Harry's activities this morning and she couldn't help but giggle to herself and blush. The bedroom door opened and Harry walked back in, closing it quietly after him and smiling at her, holding up his hands.

"All gone"

"Wash them before you touch me" Nikki told him and Harry did as he was told. He then wandered out of the bathroom again and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his semi naked form into her fully naked one, both of them content and happy in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you"

"It's okay" Nikki shook her head and leant back into his body "It's just when I was little I was bitten by a spider, one of the nasty venomous ones, not a deadly one but it was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Took a while for it to stop as well and for the bite to go down"

"My poor darling" Harry whispered as he kissed her neck gently and Nikki giggled "I'll save you from any more nasty spiders that come along"

"Thank you" Nikki chuckled and turned in his arms, kissing him on the lips "What are we doing today?"

* * *

**Hero!Harry :D**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

"Good morning"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard a familiar male voice behind her and turned slightly where she was sitting on the grass to see Audric standing there smiling at her.

"Good morning" she replied as the man sat down, giving her some space.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, motioning to the grassy area that she was sitting on. It was just at the entrance to the village and it reminded her of the park that her and Harry used to meet in before school.

"Waiting for Harry to get back with the ice cream" Nikki replied, giggling slightly and completely missing the jealous look on Audric's face. "What about you?"

"Just going for a walk, I needed to get away from my father" Audric told her and Nikki nodded in understanding "It is the date of my mother's death today"

"I'm sorry"

"It is alright" Audric shrugged and Nikki turned as she sensed someone walking along to them. She grinned at Harry as he sat down next to her and handed her one of the ice creams that he was holding. "Hi"

"Hello" Harry replied shortly, eyeing up the older man warily, glad that he was sitting a bit away from Nikki and not invading her space.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and kissed Harry on the lips before turning back to her ice cream. She once again missed the jealous look that passed over Audric's face but Harry didn't, he smirked at the other man slightly and draped his arm around Nikki's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I must go" Audric said quickly as he stood up and Nikki nodded slightly "You may come and see the puppy whenever you like" he added "He misses you"

"I'll do that "Nikki smiled and nodded as Audric turned and made a swift exit from the couple. Harry chuckled and shook his head, making Nikki turn to him as she licked her ice cream. "What?"

"Come and see the puppy?" he asked incredulously "I'm sure he could think of better chat up lines than _that_"

"He wasn't..."

"He likes you Nikki" Harry interrupted her, motioning to the man who was walking through the gates to the village. "I could see it on Saturday at the market, he was flirting with you"

"No he wasn't" Nikki muttered, knowing that Harry was right but not wanting to admit it. It seemed weird to her, having two men who liked her.

"Yes he was and you know it"

"Does that bother you?" Nikki snapped at her boyfriend and he shrugged, licking his ice cream.

"Yes because you're my girlfriend and I l..well you're my girlfriend and no because I know I shouldn't be getting jealous and possessive because that's wrong" Harry replied, turning and looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry if I came across that way"

"No it's okay" Nikki told him, shaking her head "He can flirt all he like, he's not having me. I'm yours"

"Good" Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently before stealing a bit of her ice cream.

"Hey, you have your own" Nikki giggled and pushed him away from her food.

"Yes but yours is strawberry, mine is chocolate" Harry reminded her "Completely different"

"Well if you wanted strawberry then you should have got strawberry"

"Stealing yours is better though"

"I'm sure it is" Nikki giggled, quickly stealing some of Harry's and licking the excess slowly off her lips. "Hmm, not as nice as mine"

"I can assure you it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Are you arguing with me Mr Cunningham?" Nikki asked, shooting him a withering look "Because if you are I'm going to have to punish you"

"Oh really" Harry raised an eyebrow and Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes "and what would this punishment entail?"

"You wouldn't be able to touch me for a week"

Harry gasped dramatically and quickly licked the ice cream to stop it melting down his hand.

"You're mean"

"I know"

"You wouldn't survive that week either"

Nikki knew he was right but didn't let him know that, instead she kept quiet and turned back to her ice cream.

"So are you going up to the farm to see him?" Harry asked minutes later when they had finished their food and were laying on the grass cuddled up together, both very content.

"No" Nikki replied quietly, moving so she had her head laying next to him on the grass and not on his chest. Harry turned slightly so he could look her in the eye and frowned. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea" she added and Harry sighed.

"Nikki I'm not stopping you having friends who are male.."

"I know" Nikki interrupted, playing gently with his hair "I like him, I think he's nice to talk to and I'm going to be honest Harry, he's pretty attractive as well but I don't see myself liking him like he apparently likes me"

"How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty" Nikki replied as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend and kissed him gently, laying back down again as Harry propped himself up on his arm to look down at her. "Anyway, enough talk about him, what are you cooking me for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking about Ratatouille" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled at him "You can help if you want, I have never cooked it in my life so it should be interesting"

"Do you think your mum will trust us in the kitchen?"

"She trusts us in the same bed doesn't she?" Harry shot back quickly and Nikki rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest.

"Well we're not going to burn anything down in bed are we?" she laughed and Harry shrugged, before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose so, but we're both pretty competent cooks, we won't burn anything down...much"

"I like it that your mum trusts us to sleep in the same bed" Nikki went back to what Harry had said "Most other parents wouldn't allow it"

"Well she knows that neither of us are ready to take the big step and we're not stupid enough to do it right now" Harry told his girlfriend and she nodded "and anyway if she trusts us now she knows that we won't rebel and sleep together just because she told us we couldn't"

"And you being the honourable gentleman you are, won't push little innocent me into doing anything we're not ready for" Nikki giggled and Harry smirked down at her.

"Says little _innocent_ you who made the first step" he motioned to himself and Nikki giggled again and kissed him, both of them revelling in each other.

"I just wanted to show you that I was ready, otherwise your gentlemanly side wouldn't have done anything"

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised, shrugging slightly as he spoke "I just don't want to scare you by going to quickly or something"

"Harry we both know that if either of us does something that the other isn't comfortable with that we'll say something" Nikki told her boyfriend as she ran one hand through his hair again, tugging at it gently and making Harry moan slightly, a smirk making its way onto Nikki's face as she heard it. "and then we can wait a bit longer or work around it"

"That's logical" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled at him "I knew there was a reason I was dating you, apart from your amazing looks and intelligence of course" he added quickly.

"Nice save Harry" Nikki chuckled and Harry grinned at her.

"Thank you my dear"

"Come on you" Nikki sighed as she sat up and pushed herself to her feet, tugging at Harry's hand as she did so "I want to go for a walk"

"and I just want to sit here with my beautiful girlfriend" Harry replied simply, tugging back at her arm so she stumbled slightly. "We can't both get what we want"

"But as the female here I _always_ get what I want" Nikki pouted at him and Harry mock glared at her, refusing to get up even when she pulled on his arm. "Please Harry"

"No" Harry chuckled, tugging her again and this time Nikki fell onto him with a squeal of surprise. He caught her as she landed on his lap and he sat up, wrapping one arm around her back to hold her there. "Hello" he grinned and Nikki giggled down at him, stealing a kiss from him.

"Hello" Nikki replied and poked him in the chest "I want you to take me for a walk"

"But I want to stay here" Harry whined, trying to think of anything apart from the wiggling Nikki was doing on his lap to try and move away from him. "That's not helping Nicola"

"Wha..oh" Nikki stopped moving when she felt Harry's arousal pressing up against her naked leg, her dress having ridden up her thighs slightly. "Or we could just go back to the house"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Nikki smirked at him.

"And what would going back to the house entail?" he asked coyly and Nikki gave out a moan of frustration as he rested one hand on her naked thigh and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"You know what"

"Hmm I _think_ I know" Harry nodded, continuing to stroke her leg and feeling her twitch on top of him, her eyes boring into his as he spoke. "It would involve your exquisite body being naked on the bed, would it not"

"Exquisite?" Nikki giggled but Harry ignored her.

"Yes?"

"Well I suppose it would yes" Nikki nodded, playing along with him as she felt her own arousal grown even more. She had no idea that someone could make her feel or act like this, but Harry made her say and do things that she never thought she would ever have the confidence to do in her life. Flirting mercilessly with him was one of them. "as long as you are naked as well"

"Well I don't know about that" Harry sighed dramatically, his hand slipping a bit higher up her thigh and making Nikki bite her lip slightly.

"Well there's no deal then" Nikki shook her head "We both have to be naked"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Harry amended, their smiles breaking over their faces as they both laughed loudly, exchanging a kiss as they did so.

* * *

An hour and a half later they lay on Harry's bed, both completely spent and worn out, their arms around each other.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry replied as he kissed her neck, nuzzling the skin gently as he wrapped his arm around Nikki from behind and pressed his naked body up against hers, both revelling in the feelings and emotions that this brought up for both of them.

"Your door is unlocked" Nikki muttered as she sighed in contentment and leant her head back on Harry's shoulder to give him better access to her neck.

"Yes" Harry murmured, continuing to explore her neck with his mouth as his hand traced patterns on her stomach, occasionally moving up to caress her breasts, something Nikki encouraged by turning slightly to give him better access.

"Your mum is due home soon and we're laying in your bed completely naked and worn out" Nikki whispered and opened her eyes to look at him "I think she might take it the wrong way"

"How many ways can you take it?" Harry asked incredulously "Coming into a bedroom and seeing two naked people laying cuddling and kissing and worn out"

"That's not what I meant" Nikki giggled "We know we haven't done anything beyond touching but Anne doesn't know that and I don't feel like explaining right now. Go and lock the door"

"Is this how it is?" Harry chuckled, ignoring her order in favour of her neck and shoulder again as he kissed his way along her warm skin. "You order me around and I do it?"

"Yes" Nikki replied simply and giggled as Harry pouted "Harry please lock the door, I don't want to have to explain to your mum"

"Okay, I'm going" Harry sighed, peeling himself away from his girlfriend and walking to the door, locking it quickly and smirking when he felt Nikki's eyes on his body. He felt so privileged and proud to have Nikki as his girlfriend, especially when she was extremely intelligent, witty and beautiful, amongst other things, and other men were attracted to her. Harry walked back over to the bed and climbed back on, wrapping himself around Nikki again and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"Do you want to sleep with me Harry?" Nikki asked suddenly and Harry frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Well...eventually yes, because you're perfect and beautiful" Harry nodded, hoping he was saying the right thing. The smile on Nikki's face told him that she was. "I mean if you don't want to sleep with me then.."

"Don't be silly of course I do" Nikki interrupted "I'm just nervous that's all"

"So am I" Harry admitted "But it's not going to be yet"

Nikki didn't reply, just sighed slightly and snuggled closer to him as Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

**Doesn't the cheesiness make you sick? XD It carries on like this for a bit now :D**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

"Anne where's Harry?" Nikki asked later that evening before she got in the bath.

"Gone to the village to get me some bread" Anne replied "I did ask him to get it earlier but he forgot"

Nikki blushed slightly when she remembered what made Harry forget the bread. Anne saw Nikki's cheeks darken but didn't comment. Nikki then tugged her dressing gown a bit tighter around her naked body and Anne frowned, turning away from the washing up that she was doing.

"Nikki is something wrong?"

"Do you think..is it possible for me to love someone?" Nikki asked Anne quietly and the older woman sighed to herself.

'Here we go again' she thought as she dried her hands "In what way?" she asked, playing ignorance just for the sake of it. She had no idea how Harry and Nikki got together in the first place if they were so stubborn and in denial about their own feelings for each other.

"Like in a 'you loved Harry's dad' sort of way" Nikki supplied and Anne chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you can love someone like that. Why did you think you can't?"

"Because I'm only just sixteen" Nikki replied in a whisper and Anne shook her head, letting out a loud sigh. She wondered what had happened, back when her and Edward had been teenagers there had been no problem with other teenage couples admitting that they were in love, most couples were teenagers when they met and had stayed together for life. She also knew that Harry and Nikki were made for each other, they just didn't seem to notice it properly or admit to each other.

"Just because you're only sixteen doesn't mean you can't love Harry" Anne told her softly and Nikki smiled at her.

"But I have no experience of anyone else, of how I feel with anyone else, so how do I know?"

"Do you want to be with anyone else?"

"No" Nikki replied quickly, shaking her head, that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Well then" Anne shrugged "How do you feel when you're around Harry?"

"Like I'm safe" Nikki smiled, fiddling with the belt of her dressing gown as she spoke "and nothing and no-one can harm me just because he is in the room with me, and my heart.." she trailed off and blushed, shaking her head "it's stupid"

"No it's not" Anne chuckled "Go on"

"My heart jumps every time I see him or he smiles at me and I still can't believe that he wants me as his girlfriend when there are other more intelligent, beautiful women out there who would be attracted to him"

"He doesn't want anyone else, he wants you Nikki" Anne told the younger woman forcibly "I've seen the way he looks at you and how he is around you. I haven't seen him like this since before his father died, you bring out the best in him and I think he does the same to you"

Nikki just nodded and smiled slightly at Anne as the older woman spoke.

"I don't want to scare him away by telling him that I love him" Nikki murmured and missed the way that Anne rolled her eyes towards the sky, asking for strength. "I don't know what I'd do without him"

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"Hmm" Nikki shrugged, turning slightly to walk out of the door "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Anne nodded and watched as Nikki walked out of the door, letting out a loud groan when she had gone and shaking her head. Her and Edward had never been that stubborn and blind to the others feelings. She wondered if both teenagers were feeling insecure.

"Stealing my bath once again dear?" Harry chuckled as he walked into the bathroom where Nikki was lounging in the water, bubbles unfortunately blocking his view.

"Well if you don't want me in your bath then you don't want me in your bed, I'll have to move" Nikki chuckled back at him and Harry looked horrified at the thought of sleeping without her.

"I don't think so. I'd go into your room and carry you back to my bed"

"And if I don't want to go?" Nikki asked coyly as Harry knelt by the bath and flicked the water slightly.

"I'd take you anyway" Harry shrugged and shot a grin at her "I'd tie you to the bed so you couldn't get away"

"Oh really" Nikki smirked "I might have to go to a spare room just for you to do that"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and Nikki giggled loudly, leaning over to kiss him and then rub bubbled through his hair and over his face.

"You're so mean" Harry spluttered as he wiped his face, stealing another kiss as Nikki laughed at him.

"Get in the bath?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked as he looked behind him for a towel, reaching over and wiping his face with it.

"Get in the bath with me?" Nikki asked uncertainly as she blushed slightly "The water's low already so it won't overflow"

"What are you saying about me Nicola?" Harry tried to look offended as he unbuttoned his shirt, extremely willing to take Nikki up on her offer.

"Nothing" Nikki giggled as he stripped off and she watched him intently, running her eyes over him appreciatively as she did so. She then sat forward slightly as Harry climbed into the water behind her and then settled herself in between his legs, the action feeling so natural to both of them as Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach and Nikki rested her head on his shoulder, her back pressed against his chest. She then leant forward and turned the hot tap on, letting the water warm up and fill the bath a bit more before she turned it off and leant back into her boyfriend again. Harry smiled at their current situation and pressed a kiss to the back of Nikki's head, his smile growing when he heard her contented sigh. "You forgot the bread" Nikki chuckled suddenly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I did, and I blame you"

"When your mum told me I had to fight to keep a straight face" she giggled and Harry laughed, pressing another kiss to her head as she turned to him slightly.

"Well if it wasn't for you coming on to me then I wouldn't have forgotten the bread"

"Well I won't come on to you any more then" Nikki huffed slightly, a smile threatening to break over her face at Harry's horrified look.

"Are you happy Nikki?" Harry then asked, changing the subject completely.

"Am I happy?" Nikki repeated in confusion and Harry nodded, nuzzling her damp neck slightly as he did so. "With..?"

"Everything" Harry added "How your life is at the moment, you know with mum and..me" he added quietly and Nikki turned her head and nodded.

"Harry I can't ever remember being this happy, not even before mum got ill" she confessed, smiling lovingly at him as his face broke into a grin. "You've both made me feel like I have a family again, one that's not broken or.." she trailed off and shook her head, her hand coming to her nose which she rubbed self-consciously.

Harry reached up and entwined that hand with his and kissed it gently before placing it back under the water again and letting Nikki snuggle closer to him, laying her head on his chest.

"I'm very happy" Nikki sighed contentedly as Harry stroked her arm gently under the water, his other hand still entwined with hers and resting on his leg. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know" Harry shrugged.

"Is Audric still bothering you?"

"Yes" Harry replied shortly and Nikki sighed, turning to him again.

"Harry I am with you, I am extremely happy with you, you make me feel beautiful and loved and..." she shrugged as she continued "He is just...I don't know. I'm yours Harry, please don't feel threatened by him"

"I'm sorry for being possessive, I'm just not used to this, having girlfriend, a gorgeous girlfriend who keeps attracting other men and I don't know how to deal with that"

"You're not possessive Harry" Nikki frowned, turning so she was laying on her front over him their chests pressed together. "Why did you say that?"

"Because I was jealous" Harry mumbled quietly and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you're possessive you silly man" she giggled "Possessive would be dictating to me what I can and can't do, where I can and can't go, who I can and can't talk to. Telling me I can't even look at other men..." she trailed off and Harry smiled slightly at her, feeling relieved that he wasn't being possessive of her.

"You don't mind me being jealous?"

"No" Nikki chuckled "Just don't go too far"

"I wouldn't" Harry shook his head quickly and Nikki nodded, she didn't need to have told him that and he didn't have to answer. "I promise"

* * *

"Come on you" Harry mumbled half an hour later as they were both brought out of their slumber. He shifted slightly as Nikki opened her eyes and moaned, shaking her head and burying her face in Harry's chest. "We're starting to prune"

"No, leave me alone" Nikki muttered and Harry chuckled to himself. He shifted himself and Nikki and allowed himself to climb out of the bath, he then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, securing it. He grabbed the other towel and draped it over the closed toilet, turning back to Nikki and expertly picking her up out of the water, hearing her moan slightly in protest. Harry just chuckled and shook his head, placing her on the towel and wrapping it around her protectively. "You're mean, I was comfortable in there"

"Come on, get dried and dressed and we can continue to cuddle on the bed" Harry prompted her and nudged her shoulder gently as Nikki smiled at him.

"Okay" she nodded, standing up and wrapping the towel around her a bit more, before leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

"Dinner was very nice" Nikki told her boyfriend as they lay cuddled up in the middle of the bed, neither of them wanting to go downstairs and show their faces just yet.

"Thank you" Harry replied, leaning forward and kissing her cheek gently and pulling her back so she was closer to him, her back against his chest. "I'll do it again for you sometime if you want"

"I'd like that" Nikki nodded, turning her head to look at him and then turning so she was laying on her back, Harry propped up next to her, his free arm draped over her stomach. "Are _you_ happy Harry?"

"I am extremely happy" he told her, a smile gracing his face as he did so. "I can't imagine this with anyone else and I don't really want to"

"Good" Nikki chuckled and Harry laughed along with her "I can't either"

Harry continued to chuckle and Nikki frowned at him.

"What?"

"Your accent" he smirked and leant down to kiss her "I can't get enough of it to be honest with you"

"So that's how it is, you're with me for my accent" Nikki sighed dramatically and shook her head as Harry nodded.

"Yep and your mind and body as well"

"In that order?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and Harry attempted to find the answer that would get him in the least amount of trouble. Nikki however just giggled loudly and rolled her eyes, poking him on the chest and saving him from having to answer.

* * *

**Quick update before I go to bed :) So I take it you all want angst later on...oh dear.**

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

"Nikki you spoil me" Harry sighed the next day as Nikki walked into his room wearing a knee length strappy baby blue dress, some of her hair was pulled up into a clip, the rest fell down her back, some of it curled slightly, the rest straight. Nikki glanced down at herself and then at Harry with a confused look on her face.

"What did I do?" she asked in confusion and Harry chuckled, reaching over from where he was sitting on the end of his bed to grab her hand and pull her into him.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Harry told her and kissed her knuckles gently as she giggled, leaning down to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" she murmured and continued to kiss him, giggling slightly as Harry gently pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him and deepened the kiss, one of Harry's arms around her back to hold her in place, the other gently teasing the top of her breast through the dress, making Nikki moan slightly. "We can't" she whispered as she pulled away from him and moved his hand away from her chest. "Your mum is waiting downstairs. Later, I promise"

"Okay" Harry nodded and kissed her again, before standing up and chuckling as she slid off him, her dress riding up. He looked at her unashamedly and Nikki rolled her eyes at him, secretly revelling in the attention that Harry gave to her and only her.

* * *

"Can we go home yet?" Harry whispered into Nikki's ear as they walked through the village hand in hand, Anne walking in front of them with one of her French friends who lived in the village.

"No" Nikki giggled and nudged him as they walked.

"Why?"

"I want you to take me for a walk"

"What are you two doing today?"Anne interrupted their conversation as they stopped walking.

"I want to take Nikki to the lake again" Harry replied for both of them, making it up as he went along "We'll probably spend the day there"

"Well I'm spending the day with Dominique" Anne motioned to her friend who smiled and nodded at the teenagers "Catching up and all that, I won't be back until late"

"How convenient" Harry muttered to his girlfriend who nudged him again as she nodded at the older woman. "Okay, so you won't want dinner?"

"No, just you two" Anne chuckled, not missing the relieved look on her son's face as she said that and resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Have a nice day you two"

"You too" Nikki nodded as the two older woman walked off again, going back to their previous conversation. "Right you, lake"

She started to drag Harry in the direction of the lake but Harry stood his ground, tugging Nikki back into him and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, his mouth going to her neck as she giggled loudly.

"We don't have any of our swimming things" Harry reminded her "They're at the house"

"How terrible" Nikki sighed dramatically as she shook her head "We're going to have to go back there"

"Shocking" Harry murmured as Nikki grabbed his hand and dragged him back in the direction of the house.

* * *

"You're a bad influence on me Nicola" Harry told his girlfriend an hour or so later as they lay in bed together.

"Oh really" Nikki chuckled as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her naked boyfriend.

"Yes, I mean before you I couldn't care less about having a girlfriend or sex or whatever. And now I've met you I just can't get enough of you. Therefore, you have corrupted me and are a bad influence on me"

"Well it's the same with me, not that I thought that anyone would want me" Nikki shrugged, running her hand lightly over Harry's chest. "I never thought I'd be doing this with anyone"

"I'm glad you're letting me" Harry whispered as he leant up to kiss her gently, Nikki smiled down at him and nodded. "I don't hurt you do I?"

"Harry what you do to me is the furthest from hurting me" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled, sitting up slightly and kissing her once again. "We should get dressed and go out"

"Nikki you know we're not going to rush anything else, right?" Harry asked suddenly and Nikki frowned and nodded as she turned and sat on the side of the bed, looking around for her clothes.

"I'm fine with this for now Harry" she told him pointedly and Harry smiled and nodded, content that neither of them were ready for anything more than touching each other.

"Good" Harry sighed as he moved to sit behind Nikki, wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her shoulder gently. "I don't want to do something rash and ruin _us_"

"We won't ruin us" Nikki assured him, turning her head slightly and kissing him softly on the cheek "Because we don't want to"

* * *

"Will you read to me Harry?" Nikki asked later on as they lounged by the side of the lake on a blanket, the remnants of their picnic scattered around them. Harry turned away from where he was staring at the bright lake and looked down at his girlfriend who was propping herself up on her elbows, a book in her hand. "Please?" she pouted and Harry sighed dramatically, making her giggle.

"The things I do for you" he chuckled and Nikki grinned at him and handed him the book "The Lost World?"

"Yep" Nikki nodded as she lay down, Harry doing the same and tugging her closer to him, resting one arm above her head on the blanket and started to play absentmindedly with her hair. "Have you read it?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded as well as he flicked through some of the pages, turning back to Nikki as she giggled suddenly. "Yes?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You know when I read it I always imagine you as Roxton"

"The rich, well connected, womanising, hunter?" Harry laughed and Nikki nodded, still giggling to herself. "Well thank you very much"

"I'm sorry, it just happened automatically. I didn't realise I was doing it until the middle of the book" Nikki chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I think he's sexy"

"Thank you"

"Not you the character of Roxton, without it being you"

"You're so kind" Harry pouted and Nikki shook her head, slapping him on the chest as she laughed loudly.

"No I mean..Oh shut up and read to me" Nikki sighed and Harry chuckled and kissed her again before opening the book at the first page and started to read.

* * *

"Good day you two?" Anne asked as Harry and Nikki walked into the house later that afternoon. The woman from earlier, Dominique, was sitting on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Yes thanks" Harry nodded as Nikki put her bag on the living room table "We went to the lake"

"Ah, which one?" Dominique asked and Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"The swimming one" he replied and Nikki giggled as Dominique shook her head. The French woman was the daughter of one of Anne's friends who had moved to France before her daughter was born, however Anne and Dominique were close friends as well. "Not the other one"

"Ah I don't believe you" Dominique shook her head and winked at Nikki who blushed and giggled.

"There's still time" she told the older woman and Harry shook his head at her, poking her in the arm as he did so.

"You can be quiet"

A loud cry interrupted their conversation and Dominique turned to the seat next to her, Harry and Nikki only just noticing a baby carrier sitting next to her. She reached down and spoke in soft French to the baby as she lifted him out, gently soothing him as she did so.

"Drinks" Anne said as she walked back into the room carrying two glasses in her hands, handing one to Nikki and one to Harry.

"Thank you" Nikki said as she sipped the cool liquid, attempting to avoid getting an ice cube in her mouth.

"There's a dance at the hall next week" Anne then told the two teenagers as she pottered around the living room. "Dresses, smart clothes, that sort of thing"

"Can we go?" Nikki asked Harry instantly and turned to tug gently at his arm. "Please?"

"If we must" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki grinned at him, leaning up and stealing a kiss before going and sitting on the other sofa, Harry rolling his eyes at her and shaking his head as the two older woman chuckled.

"Nikki would you like to hold him?" Dominique then asked Nikki who glanced at the baby and frowned.

"I've never held a baby" she confessed "I wouldn't want to hurt him"

"Don't be silly" the French woman told the teenager as she stood up and walked over to Nikki, gently placing the now quiet baby in her arms and showing her how to hold the child securely and carefully. "There we go" she smiled "Will you hold him while I visit the bathroom?"

Dominique didn't wait for an answer before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nikki with her three month old son.

"There's no need to look so terrified" Anne chuckled at her son's girlfriend and Nikki blushed slightly, the small weight in her arms unfamiliar as the baby cooed up at her, content for the moment. "It's just a baby"

"Well I'm not the most maternal person in the world" she shrugged and Anne shook her head as Harry sat himself on the armchair, watching his girlfriend before turning to his mother as she spoke.

"I'm sure that's not true, it'll probably happen when you're a bit older"

Nikki just shrugged, she doubted that, and looked down at the baby in her arms, her hair falling over her shoulder and into the baby's grip. His hand instantly clamped around it and he cooed and gurgled as he tugged it gently. Nikki heard Harry laughing and looked up to glare at him, poking her tongue out as he just continued to laugh at her.

* * *

"I think I should go and sleep in another room" Nikki commented later on that evening as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed as he got ready for bed.

"What? Why?" Harry asked quickly as he poked his head out of the bathroom.

"Because you were mean to be earlier and laughed at me" Nikki pouted and Harry chuckled loudly, walking into the bedroom and closing the bathroom door after turning the light out.

"You should have seen your face though Nikki" Harry laughed as he climbed into bed and reached down to tug at Nikki's tank top. She turned and poked her tongue out at him, before crawling up the bed and under the covers. "You would have thought you were holding a ticking bomb and not a baby"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep" Nikki giggled as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, his arms wrapping around her waist as she did so. Harry leant forward and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before laying his head down and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**So do you want Audric to turn up again at some point and cause some trouble for them? I can feel your love for him :)**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bit of smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"Harry?" Nikki asked the next morning through the kissing that she and Harry were doing.

"Hmm?" Harry replied as he continued to kiss his girlfriend as she lay on top of him, his arms around her waist, holding her to his body as he did so. The duvet having been thrown off by both of them during the night where it had been too hot, even with the balcony doors open.

"I don't want to go out today, I just want to stay here"

"Here?" Harry enquired, Nikki initiating the kiss again after he spoke. He ran one hand up the back of her tank top and stroked her back gently, the other wrapping around her back and holding her close. Nikki moaned slightly into the kiss when she felt Harry's arousal pressing through their thin layers of clothing and Harry chuckled slightly as he broke the kiss.

"Yes here"

"Right _here_?" Harry motioned to the bed and Nikki rolled her eyes, shifting slightly on him and giggling as Harry moaned slightly.

"Yes?" she asked innocently "Something wrong?"

"No" Harry murmured, shaking his head in defiance.

"Good, and no I mean in the house, the garden. Not in bed"

"That's such a shame" Harry sighed dramatically "Because I'm not going to let you go"

"How shocking" Nikki shook her head and leant down to kiss him again, moving so her legs were either side of his hips and she was straddling him instead of laying on him. She felt Harry's arousal pressing against her inner thigh and bit her lip to stop herself moaning at the feeling. "We still have a while before we need to get up anyway"

"Good because I don't want to move" Harry commented as Nikki kissed him again, running one hand through his already messy hair as she deepened the kiss.

Harry ran the hand that was up the back of her tank top down her back and into the back of her pyjama shorts slightly. He then ran his hand around to the front and slipped it fully into her shorts, feeling no resistance from Nikki as she shifted slightly to give him better access. He then finally pressed his hand into her knickers and Nikki moaned as he stroked her gently, she arched into his hand slightly and Harry chuckled as he broke the kiss, looking Nikki in the eyes as he pleasured her with his hand.

"God Harry" Nikki gasped as she leant forward, placing her hands on the pillow next to his head and biting her lip to stop herself moaning too loudly as she pressed herself against his hand. "I'm not..I'm not going to be..able to..last long" she moaned and Harry smirked at her.

"Good" he told her simply and applied some more pressure to her aching centre making Nikki gasp loudly and thrust against his hand. "That's the point"

"W..want to..last longer..for you" Nikki panted as Harry continued to stroke her, his pace quickening.

"We have all day" Harry reminded her, leaning up to kiss her, his arousal reaching new heights as he pleasured her. "You're even more beautiful when you're like this, flushed and moaning my name"

"Harry" Nikki gasped, her eyes flickering shut as she felt herself nearing completion already, knowing that it wouldn't be the first or last time that day, that thought just turned her on even more and she felt Harry moaning under her.

"God you're so wet for me" he whispered and Nikki opened her eyes and nodded quickly "you have no idea how it makes me feel to know that it's me who's making you this wet"

"God Harry I..." Nikki panted as she leant forward some more, her hands digging into the pillows next to his head as she thrust against his hand. "I need..I'm...Harry..."

"Go on Nicola" Harry whispered to her as he nodded, applying a bit more pressure as he felt her nearing her release. One more stroke from his hand was all Nikki needed as his name tumbled from her lips repeatedly as her orgasm washed over her, he continued to tease her through it, drawing the pleasure out for as long as possible as she trembled above him. Nikki then looked up at him and gave him a shaky laugh, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend as he refused to move his hand from her.

"God that was brilliant" she told him, trying to get her breath back, and Harry laughed along with her, leaning up and stealing another kiss as he removed his hand from her knickers and shorts. Keeping eye contact with his girlfriend, Harry then brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers, the slight blush on Nikki's cheeks making him chuckle.

"You know it's a good job mum is across the other end of the hall" Harry commented noncommittally as he ran his other hand through Nikki's hair.

"Why?" Nikki asked suspiciously, the bedroom door was locked so she didn't know why he was mentioning his mother and where her bedroom was.

"Because you" Harry told her with a smirk on his face, tapping her nose gently "Are very _very_ loud"

Nikki blushed violently and kissed him roughly to stop him laughing at her, deepening the kiss quickly and surprising her boyfriend and making him moan as she pressed herself up against his arousal.

"My turn" she whispered to him as she ran one hand down his naked chest.

* * *

Anne smiled to herself as she spotted Harry and Nikki in the large back garden, Harry chasing Nikki with the hosepipe as the young woman attempted to escape from him, both of them laughing loudly and having a good time. Anne was amazed at how far Nikki had come in the time that she had entered their lives, she wasn't the shy, hesitant young woman anymore and with Harry's help she had become more confident with not only herself but with other people as well. She didn't think that everyone hated her or despised her anymore and was more willing to talk to other people than she was before when she thought they would shun her and be nasty to her. Harry too had changed, he was confident before he had met Nikki, but since then it had become more natural to him, before it had been forced, like he wanted to prove something to himself and to other people. He had also become more forthcoming with his emotions, rather than bottling them up and leaving his mother to work out what was wrong with him. Their relationship had improved as well, it wasn't like it was terrible to begin with but Harry now talked to Anne about things that he would have shied away from before Nikki came along. Anne had come to the conclusion that they were both very very good for each other, and her.

* * *

"Harry stop it" Nikki screamed with laughter as Harry continued to spray her with water from the hose, both of them laughing loudly as he did so. She lunged at her boyfriend and knew it was a bad idea when she saw the pool behind him, however she couldn't stop herself as she collided with him and they both fell back into the pool with a loud splash. They both swam to the surface and pushed their hair away from their face, still laughing loudly.

"You minx" Harry glared playfully at her and Nikki giggled as he swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to wrap her legs around his own waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"You love it"

"Yes I do" Harry nodded, kissing her to stop himself admitting that he loved her, he had no intention of ruining their relationship or friendship by telling her that just yet. Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss after a few minutes of kissing lazily and she smiled into the kiss when she felt his slight arousal pressing up against her. She tightened her legs around him so he was pulled closer to her and his arousal pressed against her centre, making them both moan slightly into the kiss. "Feel what you do to me?" Harry whispered as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Nikki's, both of them breathing heavily.

Nikki nodded and ran one hand through his wet hair, sighing in contentment as Harry began to kiss his way down to her neck, nibbling and kissing on the spot that made her go weak. She loved it when it was like this, just her and Harry and the way he made her feel like the only woman on the planet, made her feel beautiful and worthy of him. She never thought that she would have anything like this, a boyfriend who doted on her and thought that she was perfect in every way; all the other girls did apart from her. And now she had it and she was happy.

* * *

**Unsurprisingly you all seem to dislike Audric...can't imagine why ;)**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

"I can't get enough of you Nikki" Harry murmured into her neck as he continued to kiss the warm skin gently, pushing some of her hair away so he could get better access. "I swear I'm addicted to you"

"Well we can't have that" Nikki sighed loudly as she pushed away from Harry slightly, treading water as he pouted at her, both of them feeling suddenly empty without being wrapped around the other. "I think we might have to reduce your time with me, just so you can get over your addiction"

"I don't think so Nicola Jane Alexander" Harry smirked as he swam closer to his laughing girlfriend and entwined their hands, his other gently tugging her towards him again and wrapping around her waist.

"Good, I think I'm addicted to you as well" Nikki whispered into his neck as they hugged each other in the warm water, content for now just to cuddle each other and be close.

"It's terrible isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Nikki giggled quietly into his neck, closing her eyes for a few seconds and breathing in his unique and comforting smell.

* * *

"So we're definitely going to the dance on Saturday aren't we?" Nikki asked later on that evening as she walked into the living room where Anne and Harry were sitting. She was just about to go to bed but needed to say goodnight.

"Yes we are" Harry nodded and reached over to take her hand, tugging her onto his knee and wrapping his arm around her back.

"I don't have a dress for it" Nikki frowned "I mean I have a dress, just not.."

"That's fine, we'll go shopping. Just us girls" Anne interrupted the teenager's conversation "There's a larger town half an hour down the road, we can go there to look for a dress for you"

"Really?" Nikki asked quietly and Anne nodded, smiling kindly at the young woman. This was Nikki's first proper ball and Anne knew that the young woman wanted to do it properly. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

Nikki then turned to Harry and leant down to kiss him gently.

"Night, I'll see you in the morning"

"Or when I come up"

"Or then, if you wake me" Nikki giggled and stole another kiss before hopping off Harry's lap and saying goodnight to Anne as she walked passed her and out of the room.

"Harry you have a grin on your face" Anne chuckled and her son looked at her, a blush crossing his cheeks as he did so. "It's nice to see you this happy"

"It's Nikki, she's just amazing and.." Harry shrugged, unable to describe in words how he felt about his girlfriend. "and I know I'm young and..inexperienced with these things but is it always like this? Like you can't bear to think about your life without them or you're willing to do anything to make and keep them happy?" he frowned at his mother who nodded and smiled at her only child. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this"

"You'll work it out sooner or later" Anne chuckled and Harry scowled at her "have you told her that you love her?"

"Mum" Harry hissed, throwing an alarmed look at the door as he did so "Be quiet"

"That's a no then" Anne shook her head and turned back to her book "You should"

"I'm not risking our relationship or friendship by telling her that yet"

"You'll be surprised if you tell her" Anne shrugged and her son frowned "I think it'll get a lot off your chest if you do"

Harry muttered something which his mother didn't hear but she didn't bother to ask him to repeat it.

* * *

Harry woke that night to whimpering noises coming from the bed next to him. He opened his eyes quickly and saw Nikki curled up on the mattress, the duvet having long been thrown to the floor due to the heat, a pained look on her face as she tried to protect her face from whatever was going on in her dream. Harry instantly reached over and shook her gently, calling her name softly to try and wake her up in the least alarming way possible.

"Nikki" he murmured again when she didn't wake and shook her again, reaching down and moving some of her hair away from her sweaty face. "Nikki"

"No dad I'm sorry" Nikki whimpered, pushing Harry away as she continued to dream, a sob escaping her mouth as she attempted to hit out at him. Harry bit his lip and shook her gently again.

"Nikki wake up"

Nikki jerked slightly as she was brought back to reality, open her eyes and looking around the room in terror, trying to work out where she was. She then looked back at Harry and let out a sob, tears falling down her cheeks as he quickly gathered her into his arms and pulled her gently onto his lap.

"It's alright" he whispered as he rocked her gently, stroking her hair as she sobbed against him "It's alright he's not here, I wouldn't let him hurt you"

Nikki just carried on sobbing into his naked chest; her tears falling down his skin and making Harry want to cry as well when he saw how distressed she was. He continued to rock and soothe her gently until she began to calm down, her sobs decreasing as she attempted to get her breath back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Harry shook his head, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, it was just a nightmare"

"Exactly, I shouldn't have reacted like that" Nikki murmured as she nibbled her lip slightly, staring at the pillow next to them.

"Don't be silly, everyone gets nightmares" Harry told her and kissed her head again, breathing in the smell of her coconut shampoo and smiling slightly at the familiarity of it. He then reached up and gently wiped her face free of tears, smiling as Nikki looked up at him, her lips turning up slightly and she smiled in embarrassment. Harry leant down and brushed his lips over hers, letting Nikki decide if she was in the mood for kissing. Thankfully she was and allowed Harry to kiss her gently for a few minutes before signalling that she wanted to deepen the kiss, Harry was happy to oblige her and cursed his body for reacting like it did. He just wanted to sit and kiss his girlfriend to make her feel better but his body was one step ahead of him.

"Sorry" he murmured when Nikki shifted on his lap, obviously having felt his slight arousal.

"Why are you apologising?" Nikki asked him quietly "You haven't apologised for something like this in a while"

"Well you're upset, I didn't want to make it about this" he motioned to himself and Nikki couldn't help but giggle quietly. "What?"

"I find it amazing that you still find me beautiful enough to get a hard on when I'm like this"

"Nikki, honestly you affect me all the time and you don't even realise" Harry told her truthfully and Nikki blushed slightly before leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sorry for waking you up"

"Don't be silly" Harry shook his head as Nikki crawled off his lap and lay down next to him, allowing Harry to also lay down and wrap one arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" Nikki whispered as she moved back into him and closed her eyes, feeling safe wrapped up in Harry's embrace. She didn't want to spoil it by talking about her nightmare or about her father.

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Harry murmured against her neck as he kissed the warm skin, his grip tightening slightly around her waist as he ran his hand up the front of her tank top and stroked her stomach gently. He smiled when he heard Nikki sigh contentedly and relax into the pillow and mattress. "Do you want the duvet?"

"No, too hot" Nikki mumbled tiredly and Harry nodded, even with the slight breeze coming through the open doors onto the balcony it was still warm. When he looked back down at Nikki he saw that she was already fast asleep, relaxed and vulnerable in his arms. Harry smiled slightly and leant down to kiss her gently on the cheek, before laying his head down on her pillow and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"So what are you doing today while Nikki and I go shopping?" Anne asked Harry the next morning as they sat around the kitchen table with their breakfast.

"Can't I come and see what you're getting?" Harry asked, wondering if it was a good idea to go shopping with two women, he doubted it.

"No" Nikki replied simply and Harry pouted at her over his coffee, making her giggle loudly. "Don't you have to buy something smart? You'll have to come anyway to buy it"

"I have smart clothes" Harry protested but Anne shook her head as she looked at her son.

"Nikki's right, it's a dance, you have to have something smart"

Nikki smirked triumphantly at her boyfriend who looked terrified at the thought of being dragged shopping by two women; he wished he hadn't asked now.

"I can't be seen dancing with a scruff pot like you, can I?" Nikki giggled as she reached over and ruffled her boyfriend's hair.

"Well maybe you should go and dance with a farmer instead" Harry shot back just as quickly and Nikki glared at him, neither Anne or Harry knowing if it was real or not.

"Farmer?" Anne enquired, looking from Nikki to her son and then back again.

"Nikki seems to have attracted the attentions of a farmer from just outside of the town" Harry told his mother as Nikki shook her head and turned back to her cereal. "I can't remember his name"

"Audric" Nikki replied automatically and Harry snorted softly, making Nikki glare at him again.

"Whatever his name is" Harry shrugged "He seems _very_ taken with Nikki"

"Well fortunately Nikki isn't taken with him" Nikki told her boyfriend forcibly and Harry just smirked at her. "Stop being a jealous prick"

"Nikki" Anne frowned and Nikki looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"I'm not jealous of him" Harry shrugged "Why would I be jealous of someone who spends his entire day surrounded by animals, he probably can't even get the smell out" he added with a disgusted look on his face.

"Harry" Anne said sharply but her son paid no attention to her as he continued to argue with his girlfriend.

"He wanted to show you the puppies didn't he?" he smirked at Nikki who looked like she was going to hit Harry very soon. "I'm not entirely sure that's _all_ he wants to show you"

"Oh grow up Harry" Nikki snapped as she slammed her mug on the table "Even if he did want to show me something else I wouldn't want to see it"

"Well you were quite ready to see me naked" Harry yelled at her and Anne opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Nikki shouted at her boyfriend.

"Well you weren't exactly saying no to seeing _me_ naked were you? Or anything else you've done to me" she screamed at him as she stood up, Harry following suit, an angry look on his face as Nikki turned and stormed out of the room, tears falling down her face.

* * *

**Oh dear...anyway I hope you all realise that this fic is going to be millions of chapters long, considering you want both years of sixthform and I've also been asked for a uni sequal...I'm so glad you like this fic, I enjoy writing it. Although I don't think I get Harry and Nikki in character sometimes...**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Nikki was curled up on the bed that she had originally been going to use, her legs pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. There was a knock at the door followed by Anne's soft voice as it opened and she poked her head into the room.

"Nikki?" she asked softly as she spotted the young woman in the middle of the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"No" Nikki sobbed into her legs, her voice muffled. She took a deep shuddering breath as Anne walked into the room and closed the door softly before walking over to the bed and perching on the edge, not making any attempt to touch Nikki. "I don't..I don't understand why Harry..said those..things" she murmured as she tried to get her breath back.

"I think he's scared"

"Of what?"

"Losing you Nikki" Anne sighed, still making no attempt to touch the teenager "You've brought something into his life that wasn't there before and he's scared that he's going to lose you and that"

"He'll get over me"

"I don't think so" Anne shook her head "Who's this Audric then?"

"I met him at the market" Nikki replied as she looked up and ran one hand through her hair "I was looking at the sheepdog puppies there and he came over and started talking to me, I'm going to admit that he is pretty attractive but not like Harry, Harry's different somehow. Anyway I was confused by his attention, I'm still not entirely used to Harry being like he is with me but then another man was giving me this attention and I didn't know what to do" she took a deep breath and continued as Anne listened patiently "We started talking and then Harry came over, I didn't realise that Audric was..I don't know, flirting with me until I saw the tension between him and Harry. But then on the Sunday he took me to see the other animals at the market and said that I could go to the farm any time I wanted, he would teach me to ride horses and whatnot. But he was so...charming about it"

"Did anything happen?"

"No" Nikki shook her head quickly "God no I couldn't do that to Harry, I wouldn't do it, so I left quickly. I've seen him around sometimes while Harry and I have been out and he's always talked to me and been nice to me and I'm so confused about it"

"Nikki you're a very attractive young woman" Anne told her after Nikki had finished talking. The teenager just scoffed slightly and shook her head, running one hand through her hair again. "You're going to have to get used to that fact sometime and the fact that other men will look at you like that and flirt with you and want to date you. You just don't realise it yet"

"I don't want anyone else" Nikki sobbed "I just want Harry, he makes me feel like I'm worth something and he makes me feel beautiful and loved and cherished but when I was with Audric at the fair it wasn't like that, I don't even think I'm attracted to him like that. He's attractive but I don't feel the same attraction as I do with Harry"

"Then what are you worried about?" Anne frowned "If you're not going to accept Audric's advances then what's wrong?"

"Harry" Nikki shook her head "He's getting jealous and worked up over nothing"

"He's a man, it's what they do" Anne chuckled and Nikki couldn't help but giggle slightly and nod, wiping her face as she did so. "I don't think he'd mind you having male friends, but I think it's just because Audric is doing what he's doing"

"That's what Harry said a few days ago" Nikki nodded as she fiddled with the duvet cover underneath her.

"Now what was this I heard about what Harry's been doing to you?" Anne changed the subject slightly and Nikki blushed. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it and you're teenagers, you're bound to be curious about things, it's just natural, but I just want you both to be safe and aware"

"No it's okay" Nikki shook her head, knowing that she could talk to Anne about this subject and not be embarrassed. "We've just touched, nothing more than that. But I'm scared of going any further; I don't want to disappoint Harry by being completely terrible"

"It's a big step" Anne informed her as she swung her legs onto the bed and turned to the young woman next to her, she was glad that Nikki was able to talk to her about it. "And it's new, you will _both_ probably be completely terrible" she chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded. "but only do it when you're sure"

"I feel like I'm ready, but I'm still scared and apprehensive" Nikki murmured, blushing slightly "I mean when we're..touching I want to go further but I can't bring myself to tell or show Harry"

"Then you're not ready" Anne shrugged "That feeling is probably your body wanting more, not your mind"

Nikki just nodded, her blush growing slightly.

"Harry isn't pushing you is he?"

"God no" Nikki laughed "It was me who actually had to initiate touching each other" she giggled and Anne chuckled and shook her head. "He doesn't want to rush anything. You're not angry at us are you?"

"Of course not" Anne chuckled and shook her head "You're two young people in a very stable relationship, you're bound to do things like this, but if you ever need to talk to me about sex or something along those lines then I am always here. I was your age once you know" Anne reached over and patted Nikki on the shoulder as the young woman nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and sighed, shaking her head as she ran one hand through her hair "I better go and talk to Harry"

"He's gone out" Anne told her and Nikki frowned "He said he needed to think"

"Where did he go?"

"I have no idea, he refused to say, he just said that you'd know where he was if you wanted to find him"

Nikki didn't have to think about it, she knew where Harry was. She turned to Anne and nodded, thanking her again before climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom to sort herself out before she went looking for her boyfriend.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here"

Harry jumped slightly as he heard Nikki's voice behind him and turned slightly to see her walk over to him. Nikki's assumptions had been correct, he was in the little secluded spot that they had used when Nikki had first allowed Harry to touch her.

"Hi" he whispered as Nikki sat herself down next to him on the grass but made no attempt to touch her boyfriend.

"Hi" Nikki replied as she looked over at the lake in front of them. It was still quite early and no-one else had ventured down to the lake yet, the rising sun was just sending a warm orange glow over the fields and the water before them and the air was chilly but inviting.

"I shouldn't have said what I did"

"It's alright"

"No it's _not_, stop telling me that every time I'm horrible or nasty to you that it's alright, because it's not" Harry told her forcibly "It's not fair on you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that and I'm sorry"

"Okay, so am I" Nikki nodded, not taking her eyes off the lake as she spoke.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Harry protested "It was my fault"

"We fuelled each other" Nikki compromised and Harry thought for a few seconds before nodding and giving her a small smile. "I think that's how we work anyway, in arguments _and_ outside of arguments"

"I think I'd better get used to this feeling" Harry told her "I mean you're extremely beautiful, I'm not going to be the only one who wants you"

"You want me then Mr Cunningham?" Nikki asked coyly and a smile spread over Harry's face as she spoke.

"Stop distracting me Nicola" he tutted before continuing "There is always going to be other men, I understand that, I was just feeling..."

"Insecure" they finished at the same time before laughing loudly, Harry leaning over and resting his forehead on Nikki's as they did so.

"Yeah" he murmured before kissing her gently.

"I'd feel the same way if you suddenly went off with another woman and was then invited around to theirs" Nikki shrugged as she reached up and ran one hand through his hair, Harry shut her up by kissing her again and rolling them both over so she was laying on the grass and Harry was leaning over her, their hands lightly caressing each other's body.

"There won't be another woman, just you" Harry whispered and before Nikki could answer he kissed her again. "I love you"

* * *

**There, he's said it, just like you all wanted )**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

"_There won't be another woman, just you" Harry whispered and before Nikki could answer he kissed her again. "I love you"_

Nikki gasped in surprised and pushed him away slightly, staring at him to make sure that he wasn't joking. When she found no hint of that on his face she smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, waiting to see what she thought about what he had just told her. "I love you as a friend, my best friend and as my girlfriend" he told her outright and Nikki's eyes filled with tears as she brought his head down so she could kiss him again.

"I never thought anyone would ever say those words to me" Nikki sobbed suddenly as she wrapped her arms around him, Harry gently kissing and nibbling at her neck. "The last person to say them was mum just before she..."

"Oh Nikki" Harry sighed into her neck and kissed her skin again, holding her close and wanting to make all her pain go away. "One day you are going to realise exactly how precious you are to me and you're going to accept it"

Nikki then broke down in Harry's arms and she sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry soothed her for a few minutes before she started to calm down and kissed him again, wanting to show him how much he meant to her as well.

"God..you're so..beautiful" Harry murmured as he kissed her, Nikki allowing him to deepen the kiss as they attempted to get as close as physically possible, their hands running over their bodies again as they did so. "I love you so much"

"I love you" Nikki nodded as they continued to kiss and Harry broke the kiss to beam happily at her before she pulled him down and captured his lips again. "Didn't think I'd ever say that, especially to you. I was too scared that if I did then you would get scared and leave me"

Harry chuckled loudly as he moved away from her slightly and reached up to stroke her hair.

"What?"

"I thought the same thing, I even talked to mum about it"

"So did I" Nikki frowned, before both of them burst out laughing, shaking their heads "We're a right pair aren't we?"

"A very good pair"

"Yes we are" Nikki agreed, leaning up slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips before laying back down on the grass, Harry moving slightly so he was straddling her, taking her hands in his and pinning them above her head. He then looked down at her body, taking in everything that he saw and committing it to memory as Nikki squirmed under his gaze.

"Stop squirming, you're making it difficult for me to concentrate" Harry told her forcibly, but a smile threatened to break over his face as Nikki looked up at him innocently.

"You mean making it _hard_ for you to concentrate" she giggled and Harry smirked down at her, making Nikki's heart thump in her chest and desire pool in her stomach.

"Very hard" Harry nodded, sighing dramatically.

"I think we might have to do something about that" Nikki told him, gasping slightly as Harry moved one hand and trailed it slowly up her leg and up the front of her skirt, resting lightly on her thigh as he stroked it gently.

"Out here?" Harry gasped mockingly and looked around "We could get caught"

"We didn't last time" Nikki reminded him coyly and he grinned at her "Afraid Mr Cunningham?"

"No" Harry told her, leaning down and kissing her "I'm just afraid that you will draw people in to our little spot here because you are so loud when I'm pleasuring you" he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly and smirking when he felt Nikki shiver slightly. "It's very endearing"

"Your mum knows about us" Nikki told him suddenly and Harry raised an eyebrow at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes I know, she has caught us kissing enough to know" he replied like he was talking to a five year old.

"No I mean she knows about us" Nikki blushed, nodding towards Harry's hand that was getting dangerously close to her aching centre.

"Oh" Harry whispered "That might have been because of what I said earlier?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "She talked to me about it and said as long as we know the facts and don't do something that we regret. I had to tell her that we're not having sex, just...other things"

"You talked to mum about sex?"

"Yep" Nikki nodded again, giving Harry a sweet smile and shifting slightly so his hand slipped off her leg and brushed against her centre. "Now are you going to put that hand of yours to work Mr Cunningham?"

"Nikki you minx" Harry laughed, kissing her quickly before pulling away and shaking his head, his hand gently stroking her through her knickers as he felt her obvious arousal. "When I first met you I had no idea that you could be like this"

"Neither did I. To be honest I didn't think I'd let anyone do this to me, let alone outside" Nikki giggled as she tried not to moan at Harry's ministrations of her body as he ran his finger lightly over her aching centre, making her writhe under him slightly.

* * *

"You do realise we're going to have to shower when we get back to the house" Harry murmured some time later as they lay in each other's arms, having quickly pulled their clothes back on in case anyone came along, which wasn't a high possibility considering the spot that they were in. "We smell of sex"

"That's funny because we haven't had sex" Nikki whispered against his lips as they kissed lazily.

"You know what I mean" Harry tutted and Nikki giggled and shrugged "It suits you though"

"Smelling of sex?"

"Yes" Harry answered simply as he nibbled on her neck gently, Nikki moving her head so he had better access "It turns me on, especially since I am the one who made you like this"

"Already?" Nikki giggled, running her hand down to his jeans and feeling him hardening slightly already. She began to unbutton his jeans but Harry stopped her quickly.

"Nikki no" Harry chuckled as he reached down and took her hand in his, entwining them and resting them on the grass next to her head. "We have to go and if you keep doing that it's not going to happen"

"Spoilsport" Nikki pouted, but she knew Harry was right.

"Later" Harry promised her and Nikki nodded, allowing Harry to move away from her and stand up, then he pulled her gently to her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently. "I love you"

"I love you"

"It feels so good to say that and hear you say it" Harry told her as he took her hand and led her to the hidden path and out of their secret little cove.

* * *

"All sorted now you two?" Anne asked when she walked back into the house after popping to the shops for bread and milk. Nikki had rushed out of the house before the older woman had left and she knew that Nikki would be on her way to see Harry to hopefully sort themselves out.

"Yeah we're fine now" Nikki nodded, her damp hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. He turned slightly to look at her boyfriend who had his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, he nodded at his mother and kissed Nikki's shoulder gently, pulling her tank top strap up slightly where it had slipped down.

"Yeah we're both good" he replied and Anne nodded at them both, a smile on her face as Harry moved some of his own damp hair away from his face.

"Good. Now are we going shopping or not?"

"Yes we are" Nikki nodded, elbowing Harry gently in the stomach as he refused to let her go. "Harry you have to let me go"

"No I don't" he murmured and Nikki rolled her eyes at Anne who just chuckled and left them too it. She could see how much Harry adored Nikki and how much Nikki adored the attention that Harry was giving her, she just didn't want to break the moment between them so she walked out of the room to start the car.

"You're being very soppy" Nikki commented when the older woman had gone "Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine, I'm just trying to work out how to make what I said this morning up to you"

"Don't be silly Harry" Nikki told him as he finally let her go and entwined their hands as they walked from the living room where they had been. "I'm sure today at the lake and then again in the shower made up for it"

"and later" Harry whispered into her ear as they walked from the house and Nikki giggled and nodded, a slight blush making its way onto her cheeks. "Later you'll just lay in bed and I'll be worshiping every part of your perfect body" he continued, his voice low so his mother didn't hear their conversation.

"Come on you" Nikki tugged at his arm as he finished locking the front door and they walked over to the car that Anne was just climbing in to. "You can help me chose a dress"

Harry wondered what he had got himself into.

* * *

**We all love soppy!Harry yes? :) He's cute.**

**I've been asked about bringing Leo into it at some point, now that will probably be next year when they start sixthform, maybe. But I just want to know if you want a sequal with them in uni, as I've been asked..I'm sorry, begged to write XD...that's if they're still together then of course ;) *plots***

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

"Nikki sweetheart you look gorgeous in anything" Harry told Nikki truthfully two hours later as his mother and girlfriend dragged him in yet another clothes shop, not having found anything perfect in the others.

"I'll just go naked then" Nikki commented as she turned away from a rack of dresses and smirked at her boyfriend who made a show of looking her up and down with an appreciative smile on his face. Anne meanwhile just rolled her eyes at their antics and shook her head in amusement.

"As much as I would love that very much, I don't really want everyone else seeing your body" Harry sighed dramatically and shook his head "You better get a dress"

"Such a shame" Nikki giggled as she turned back to the dresses "What colour Harry?"

"Green" he answered instantly and Nikki nodded, looking around the shop for a dress in the colour Harry had chosen. She was looking forward to this ball and wearing a proper dress, knowing that Harry would make her feel like a princess and the only woman in the room. "It doesn't matter about the price" he whispered into her ear as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's a present from me and mum"

"No you.."

"Don't argue please Nikki" Harry told her pleadingly and Nikki relaxed slightly in his arms and nodded "Good"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured as she stole a kiss from him and then began to look around the shop once again.

* * *

Harry turned from where he was staring blankly at the wall next to him while Nikki tried on a dress, one of the shop assistants was talking to Anne and he had got bored waiting for his girlfriend to get the dress on. He had been thinking of going in the changing room to help but didn't think that the assistant would be too happy with that, more for the fact that he would be getting the dress _off _Nikki rather than on her. He was brought back to reality by Nikki's voice calling him softly and he became aware that she had walked out of the changing room. Harry looked at her and he thought his mouth would physically drop open when he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him in the dress.

"God you're beautiful" he told her outright in front of his mother and the shop assistant and blushed slightly when the older women giggled and Nikki grinned at him, a blush on her cheeks as well. He took his time to run his eyes over her and the dress. It was a long bottle green dress and it stopped just above the floor. It had thin straps that held it up and it hugged Nikki's slim body perfectly. The dress pleated towards the bottom and the light material moved effortlessly when Nikki moved herself, the material swishing around her legs. The dress then hugged her torso, framing her breasts and showing of her figure, this part of the dress looking like it had been wrapped around Nikki in strips but contrasted perfectly with the floaty part of the dress.

"Like it?" Nikki asked hesitantly, breaking the silence as Harry looked her over.

"Uh hu" Harry nodded, trying to get his brain and voice back on the same wavelength "You look absolutely stunning"

"Ah I could do with a boyfriend like you" the French assistant sighed and Harry blushed while Nikki giggled and turned to look in the mirror.

She felt even more beautiful in the dress and when Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind she knew that this was the dress that she wanted.

"We need to get you a tux" Nikki told him as she reached up to stroke his cheek gently as they looked in the mirror. "Make you look even more handsome"

"Handsome?"

"Yes, you're very handsome" Nikki giggled as she turned in his arms and kissed him gently before turning to Anne "Can I have this one?"

"Of course you can my dear" Anne chuckled, looking her over "You look stunning"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked down at herself.

* * *

"Come on Harry go and try it on" Nikki told her boyfriend as they walked over to the men's part of the store where all the tuxes were.

"It's my size" Harry whined as he motioned to the tux on his arm "Why do I have to try it on?"

"Because it might not fit" Anne told her son and Nikki nodded triumphantly at him "Now go on, you want to look smart with Nikki don't you"

"But.."

"Harry go and try it on or I will drag you in there, strip you and put it on you yourself" Nikki told him forcibly and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on his face.

"Really?"

"No, now go and try it on, I want this ice cream that you promised me earlier"

"Alright, I'm going I'm going" Harry muttered as he turned and walked into the changing room, leaving his mother and girlfriend to laugh quietly amongst themselves at his attitude.

"Thank you for the dress" Nikki said to Anne while Harry was changing at the older woman smiled and shook her head.

"Stop thanking me Nikki, it's a pleasure to buy it for you. I always wanted a little girl after I had Harry so I could take her shopping, talk to her about girl things..it just never happened"

"Well I'm here if you want to have girl to girl chats" Nikki shrugged, not sure if she said the right thing "It's nice to have someone to talk to as well, I mean I would have had mum, but..." she shrugged again and fiddled with the bag that held her dress.

"Thank you" Anne smiled and leant down to kiss Nikki on the head before drawing away and looking at her watch, a warm feeling seeping through the both of them as they realised that they had just admitted that the other was like a family member. It felt good.

"Harry told me he loves me" Nikki told the older woman suddenly and Anne looked up in surprise "How long have you known he loves me?"

"About the same time as you told me that you love him" Anne chuckled and Nikki giggled, shaking her head.

"I told him as well" Nikki admitted "Do you think it was too soon?"

"Do you feel like it was too soon and you've made a mistake?"

"No"

"Then it wasn't" Anne replied, patting Nikki on the shoulder as she spoke and the young woman smiled and nodded, silently thanking Anne as she did so. "About time you two admitted it"

Nikki just grinned and shook her head at the older woman, turning back to the changing room as Harry walked out, fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket as he did so.

"Very handsome" Nikki chuckled as she looked her boyfriend over and Anne took the bag from her as she walked over to Harry and smoothed down his jacket.

"Thank you" Harry laughed as Nikki tugged at his jacket and did it up to make sure it fitted properly "Honestly Nikki you're acting like a mother"

"I'm sorry" Nikki giggled as she did the buttons up and stood back slightly, smoothing down his shoulders as she did so. "Very nice"

"Does it meet your standards madam?"

"Yes it does" Nikki nodded, turning to Anne "Does he look presentable?"

"I think so" Anne nodded slowly, a smile spreading over her face as her son glared at her "Yes he looks very handsome, just like his father was"

"See, not bad is it?" Nikki chuckled as she tugged at his jacket again "What colour tie?"

"Tie?"

"Yes tie Harry" Anne interrupted and looked over at the tie racks "A green one to go with Nikki's dress"

"If I must"

"Yes you must" Nikki and Anne replied together and burst out laughing as Harry rolled his eyes and the assistant chuckled along with them.

"It's a formal dance" Anne explained "All the women will be in dresses and all the men in tux"

She then wandered off towards the ties and Harry looked back down at his girlfriend who was eyeing him appreciatively. He knew how much Nikki was already looking forward to the dance, neither of them having gone to a proper one before, and he made it his goal to treat her like a queen when they were there and try and show exactly how much she meant to him.

"I love you" he told her before stealing a sneaky kiss and Nikki giggled at his actions, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I love you"

"Do you realise it will be our fourth month anniversary of knowing each other on Saturday" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, she had already worked it out. "It's gone quickly"

"Yes it has" Nikki agreed with him, motioning to his mother as she walked back over with a tie and held it up against Harry.

"Perfect" she nodded "Do you want that one?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, looking down at what he was wearing and tugging at it self-consciously "Please"

"Right, take it off and I'll pay for it" Anne told her son as Nikki took the bag with her dress in from the older woman and held the tie for her as she dug around in her bag.

* * *

"You are easily going to be the best looking and best dressed woman there on Saturday" Harry told Nikki later on as he stepped onto the balcony where Nikki was standing leaning against the rails and looking over at the darkening hills. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you" Nikki murmured as she turned her head slightly and stole a soft kiss from him "Now you haven't fulfilled your promise to me" she pouted and Harry frowned, pretending to try and work out what she was talking about.

"What promise would that be Miss Alexander?"

"You know damn well" Nikki giggled as she turned around and pushed him into the bedroom and towards the bed, both of them laughing as they tumbled down onto the duvet, entwined with each other as they continued to kiss.

* * *

**Poor Harry being dragged shopping :)**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

"Hmm, you shouldn't be as loud as you are" Harry murmured some time later as they both lay naked on the bed, curled up around each other and kissing gently. Nikki just giggled quietly and continued to kiss him. "Someone might hear you"

"Well you shouldn't make me so loud" Nikki chuckled though the kiss, one hand tracing random patterns on his naked chest, the other running through his hair.

"I take it as a compliment"

"You should" Nikki agreed with him as she lay down properly and motioned to the thin sheet that was laying at the end of the bed that had replaced their duvet. "Sheet please Harry"

"I rather like you like this" Harry replied noncommittally, propping himself up on one elbow next to her and looking down at her naked body, an appreciative smile on his face. Nikki felt herself blush slightly, still not used to Harry appreciating her naked, or her at all, but she was slowly getting used to it.

"Yes and I like you like this" she poked his naked stomach gently and then motioned to the sheet "But I'm getting chilly"

"I'll keep you warm" Harry chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"Sheet Harry" she told him and Harry smirked as he reached down and grabbed it, pulling it up the bed and draping it over both of them as he lay down as well, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome beautiful" Harry replied and kissed her on the forehead, neither of them was tired even after their activities. "I do love you you know"

"I know, and I love you" Nikki smiled, tracing random patterns on his chest as she spoke. "Really?" she asked after a few seconds and Harry laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yes I do, now you've had a tiring day, you should sleep"

"Well you've made it tiring for me" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned proudly at her before leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead. She snuggled closer to him and then closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh and smiling when she felt Harry stroke her side gently. "You're distracting me from sleep"

"Well how do you think I feel? I beautiful woman in the bed next to me, it's really hard to get to sleep"

"Hard?" Nikki giggled, keeping her eyes closed as she spoke, but she almost heard Harry's grin.

"Go to sleep Nicola"

"Yes _dear_"

* * *

When Nikki woke up the next day she was conscious that she was alone in the bed. Opening her eyes slightly she winced at the bright light pouring through the open doors to the balcony and sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Glancing at the time she was shocked to see that it was already almost ten o'clock. Instead of getting up, she flopped back down onto the bed and pulled the sheet further up her still naked body, flushing slightly when she realised that the door was unlocked where Harry had gone out and that Anne could walk in at any time. She didn't want to explain that. However as she was thinking this the door opened and she sat up slightly, relaxing when Harry walked into the room, fully clothed and giving her a large smile.

"Morning" he greeted her and Nikki smiled back at him, letting go of the sheet and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Morning" Nikki replied as he walked over to the bed and perched next to her, leaning down and kissing her gently. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful" Harry admitted and Nikki giggled slightly, still trying to wake up properly "and I knew you'd wake up when you were ready"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About two hours" Harry shrugged as he reached down and ran one hand through her hair, leaning down to kiss her again. "If your body didn't need it you wouldn't have slept this much"

"You can be quiet" Nikki laughed and Harry chuckled "You shouldn't have kept me up all night"

"You loved it"

"Hmm, yes I did" Nikki agreed as she stretched, the sheet falling down to her stomach and exposing her naked breasts which Harry took full advantage of, bringing his mouth to one of them and his hand to the other. "Harry" Nikki moaned as she attempted to push him away "Your mum could walk in"

Harry ignored her and continued his assault on her breasts until all coherent thought had flown from Nikki's mind. Only then did he move away from her and kiss her on the lips.

"If we're like this and we've only just touched each other what do you think we'll be like once we've gone the whole way?" he laughed and Nikki giggled, pulling him down for another kiss and moaning as he ran one hand down her side, stroking it gently.

"We won't be coming out of the bedroom for a while. We'll have to practice of course"

"Of course" Harry nodded as he nibbled his way down her neck "I mean first time will probably be..."

"Terrible?"

"Yeah that's the word" Harry laughed and Nikki chuckled at him and nodded.

"Practice would definitely be in order then"

Harry nodded as he moved away from her neck and rested his hands either side of her head on the pillow, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Harry why don't you put your fingers in me?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry was a bit thrown by Nikki's random question.

"When you're touching me you never.."

"Oh, right" Harry interrupted as he realised what his girlfriend was talking about "Because I don't want to hurt you, I mean you're still, physically at least, a virgin and I thought..." he trailed off as Nikki raised an eyebrow at him, a smile gracing her face.

"Thank you" she whispered and Harry just nodded "For being gentle, and understanding my body" she giggled when she said the last part and Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're very welcome beautiful" he told her as he moved away and tugged her up gently into a sitting position, the sheets pooling around her waist and distracting him for a moment. "Now what are we doing today?"

"I thought we could just stay in bed"

"No" Harry replied simply and Nikki pouted at him as he laughed loudly "That's not going to work Nicola, we are going to do something today"

"We can do something in bed"

"You're pushing your luck Nicola" Harry warned her, a smile threatening to break over her face.

"Oh, are you going to punish me then?"

Harry wasn't at all surprised by that comment, neither of them were surprised by anything the other said any more, well anything that came to their romantic lives anyway.

"Hmm, maybe later" Harry played along and Nikki grinned cheekily at him "If you're good"

* * *

The day eventually found them in a large town forty five minutes by train from where they were staying, it was still quaint though and Nikki had been taken by it as soon as they got there. She had dragged Harry into various shops, much to his displeasure but what she promised him for later made him put up with it, until Harry had had enough and taken her to a tea shop, forcibly refusing to shop any more.

While Harry was in the toilet Nikki sat at their outside table watching the scene in front of her and gently touching the petals of the Carnation that Harry had brought for her, knowing that it was her favourite flower. She had almost cried for some reason when Harry had presented it to her and she was now conscious of a smile spreading over her face as she thought about it. Even though she had no other experience with men she knew that Harry was different from the others, she had seen it at school. The others would just kiss their girls in front of their friends and then sleep with them and that was it, no romantics like her and Harry. Of course Nikki was aware of a couple of people in the two years above them who were like her and Harry, but they were older and more experienced, she had to wonder if her and Harry would last that long. Even the thought of it not made her stomach do an unhappy flip.

"What are you thinking about?"

Nikki jumped as Harry spoke, she hadn't noticed that he had returned and she smiled at him as he sat down opposite her on their small table.

"Nothing"

"You were very deep in thought for someone who was thinking about nothing"

Nikki smirked as she put the Carnation on the table next to her and shook her head.

"_You_ manage it all the time don't you?" she chuckled and Harry glared playfully at her, shaking his head as he reached over and entwined a pair of their hands on the table, stroking her hand gently with his thumb.

"You know you can go to those horse riding lessons if you want"

"Sorry?" Nikki frowned, trying to work out what her boyfriend was going on about. "Oh those ones" she shook her head "No it's okay"

"No I don't want to stop you"

"Don't be silly Harry" Nikki poked him in the arm as she spoke, smiling at the waitress as she brought over two plates with large slices of cake on them. "I don't fancy seeing myself on a horse" she added when the woman had gone and eyed her very large piece of triple chocolate cake.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Harry asked incredulously as he pointed at the cake with his own fork.

"Harry, never underestimate the chocolate cake eating power of a female" Nikki giggled as she started on the cake.

* * *

**I know you're probably all feeling rather ill right now with all the sappiness and cheesiness going on, but I can't seem to write them any other way XD.**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bit of smut towards the end.**

* * *

"How the bloody hell did you eat all that?" Harry asked twenty minutes later as Nikki put her fork down on her empty plate, smirking at him as he spoke. "Where did you put it?" he enquired incredulously as he glanced down at her slim frame that was shown off perfectly by the baby blue dress that she was wearing.

"Well I know where you put yours" Nikki told him pointedly, glancing down at his crotch and then back up at his face as he smirked and rolled his eyes. She then reached forward and ran her finger over the rest of the chocolate on the plate, slowly licking her finger and smirking slightly as she saw Harry squirm out of the corner of her eye.

"Honestly how are you still that thin? I swear it's unhealthy" Harry muttered as he ran his eyes down her body.

"I'm not _that_ thin" Nikki shrugged as she looked down at herself.

"Probably because you weren't eating properly in the months before I met you" Harry told her and reached over to entwine their hands again as Nikki shrugged slightly.

"Your mum definitely changed that" Nikki laughed and Harry chuckled "Honestly you'd think I was the size of a house the amount she gives me"

"She wants to feed you up, she cares about you"

"It's nice" Nikki nodded and Harry smiled as he leant over the table and kissed her gently, making Nikki giggle and kiss him again. Neither of them moved away from each other as Harry glanced down at her mouth and stole yet another kiss, both of them smiling as they did so, neither of them wanting to stop what they were doing. Harry was the conscious of Nikki's foot making its way up his leg and she smirked at him, kissing him once again before he could say anything.

"Honestly Nikki you're such a tease" Harry murmured as he drew away slightly, Nikki still leaning on the table looking at him with a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes at his girlfriend when Nikki tried to play innocent and she drew her foot away from him as she reached his thigh, hearing him moan slightly in disappointment. "That dress as well" he motioned to it and Nikki looked down at it.

It was revealing but not too much, just enough for Harry to be able to see her breasts when he looked down at her or she leant over the table. He liked the dress of course.

"It's doing nothing for my self control"

"Poor darling" Nikki cooed and reached over to ruffle his hair lovingly, smiling as he leant into her touch slightly.

"When we first met I would never have thought that you'd be like this" Harry told her as he leant forward on the table, keeping eye contact with her as he spoke "You were so..nervous and.."

"Scared" Nikki supplied and Harry nodded slightly, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb as both of them refused to break eye contact.

"Independent" Harry added as well, shrugging slightly "Well you're still very independent , but.." he trailed off and shrugged.

"I've come out of my shell?" Nikki suggested and Harry nodded, leaning over and kissing her again.

"Yep" he murmured against her lips as he kissed her gently.

* * *

"Harry you have to stop spoiling me" Nikki sighed later on as Harry brought her another daytime dress "It's not fair because.."

"No I don't" Harry interrupted as the man in the store folded the dress neatly and put it in a bag for her. "You're my girlfriend and I reserve the right to spoil you rotten, now be quiet and deal with it" he mock glared at her and Nikki rolled her eyes, deciding that it was the best option just to keep quiet about it and let Harry spoil her. It made them both feel good, even if it did embarrass Nikki slightly.

"Please don't be embarrassed Nikki" Harry told her later on when they had found a park to spend some time in. Harry was resting up against a tree with Nikki curled up on his lap, bags scattered around them with whatever they had brought in them. "I want to spoil you and treat you like you deserve, make you feel like a princess"

"You do" Nikki giggled as she rested her head on his chest, absentmindedly fiddling with his t-shirt "So I have to get used to it?"

"Yes you do, don't complain when I want to buy something for you" Harry tapped her nose gently and she giggled again, leaning up to kiss his jaw softly before returning to her original position. "It makes me feel good as well when I spoil you, so please indulge me"

"If I must" Nikki chuckled as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend who leant down and kissed her.

"Yes you must" he murmured against her lips as they continued to kiss lazily, both content to just sit there in the park wrapped around each other.

* * *

"Nice to see you two grace the house this evening" Anne chuckled as the two of them wandered into the house at almost nine o'clock that evening.

"Train was delayed" Harry explained "and I took Nikki for dinner"

"Romantic?" Anne asked Nikki, ignoring her son and Nikki nodded and grinned.

"Very"

"Glad to know he knows how to treat a woman" Anne laughed and ruffled her son's hair, making him scowl at her.

"Mum" he whined and mock glared at his girlfriend as Nikki laughed loudly behind him. "You can be quiet"

Nikki just smirked at him and sauntered into the kitchen to get herself a drink while Harry just watched her, his eyes running appreciatively over her from behind.

* * *

"Ah there you are" Harry smiled as he walked into his bathroom to see Nikki lounging in the bath, book in her hand, looking very relaxed. She turned to him and smiled, bookmarking her page and handing him the book as he walked over to her. Harry then threw it on the window ledge and knelt down next to the bath, kissing Nikki as he did so and then looking down at the water. "No bubbles? Thank you" he grinned and Nikki rolled her eyes at him, shifting slightly as he brought one hand to one of her breasts, teasing it gently as Nikki spoke.

"Thank you for a lovely day" she told him and Harry nodded, resting his chin on the side of the bath and moving his hand to her other breast, giving it the same amount of attention as the first. "It was.." her breath hitched as Harry trailed his hand down through the water and began to stroke her centre gently, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he did so.

"Yes? It was..." Harry encouraged her with a small nod, keeping his stroke light and gentle, just to keep her aroused but not to relieve any pressure for her. He felt his own arousal growing at the sight of Nikki getting flushed in front of him and the feel of her under his hand, but Nikki's own pleasure came before his own.

"Good" Nikki choked out as she tried not to arch into his hand.

"Just good?" Harry pouted and Nikki glared at him, gasping as he applied a little bit more pressure to her centre, arousal shooting through her. An involuntary moan escaped her mouth and Harry's pout turned into a smirk when he heard it, applying some more pressure and quickening his strokes slightly. All coherent thought flew from Nikki's mind and all she could focus on was Harry and what he was doing to her. Her eyes flickered closed as he quickened his stroke again and her head fell back against the bath as she began to moan loudly, arching her hips into his hand at the pace that Harry had set.

"Oh god Harry" she panted as she felt herself close to the edge, gripping his free arm in her hand "God Harry faster, please" she moaned as she sat up slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. Harry did as he was asked, his own arousal straining against his jeans as he felt her getting closer. He knelt up on his knees and kissed her, her moans and pants getting lost in his mouth as he continued to stroke her.

"You're so close Nicola, I can feel you" he murmured against her lips and Nikki nodded as he kissed her again, moaning and arching into his hand as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Please Harry" Nikki begged as she arched into his hand again "Quicker please" she moaned, gripping his shoulders as Harry compelled with her begging. A few seconds later her body trembled under him as she pressed herself into his hand, his name falling from her lips in a loud shout as her orgasm washed over her. Harry continued to tease her through it, drawing it out for longer as she screamed his name again. He then kissed her gently as she slowly came down from her high, running his other hand over her hair as she kissed him back lazily, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"Just good?" Harry whispered into her lips as he moved his hand away and stroked her thigh gently.

"Brilliant" Nikki giggled weakly before kissing him again.

* * *

"Harry I need to get dressed for bed" Nikki whined some time later as Harry held her naked body to his own also naked body, kissing her neck lazily. Instead of letting her go, Harry tugged her a bit closer and Nikki giggled loudly, flicking her damp hair over her shoulder and leaning her head back to give her boyfriend better access, not really wanting to move from his embrace anyway.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need to get dressed for bed?" Harry rolled his eyes as he moved away from her and unwrapped his arms from her waist "It's not and it's only me that sees you"

"Yes and if your mum comes in at any point it's going to be awkward"

"I'll lock the door"

"You just want me naked" Nikki smirked as she backed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, Harry following her with a feral grin on his face that made Nikki's stomach do a flip, arousal spreading through her.

"And for good reason beautiful" he grinned as Nikki walked around the bed and grabbed her thin dressing gown, throwing it on and giggling as he pouted at her.

"That doesn't work when you're completely naked Harry" Nikki tutted as Harry glared playfully at her. He opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and they both turned quickly as Anne walked into the room. There was a stunned silence as Nikki quickly wrapped her dressing gown around her and Anne looked everywhere apart from the two naked teens.

"Mum" Harry practically screeched as he reached for a sheet to cover his body "What.."

"Oh please Harry I'm your mother, I've seen it all before" Anne tutted, reminding Harry very much of Nikki just before "Any washing you two?"

"No" Nikki shook her head quickly, her face red.

"Mum no" Harry shook his head as well, clutching at the sheet as he felt his face burn at being caught in the situation that they were in.

"Sheets?" Anne suggested with a smirk and chuckled at the horrified look on Harry's face and the mortified look on Nikki's. "Sorry for interrupting"

She then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving the two teenagers alone.

"Well it could have been worse" Nikki commented as they both looked at each other, she let the dressing gown go and Harry frowned at her.

"Nikki how could it be _worse_?"

"We could have been doing something" Nikki shrugged and laughed at the look on Harry's face.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it had to be done XD**

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Smut in this chapter towards the end.**

* * *

"Nikki lock the door" Harry told his girlfriend before they got into bed that evening. Nikki just rolled her eyes and did as she was told, knowing that Harry was embarrassed by the earlier encounter with his mother, even if he didn't show it. She then wandered over to the balcony doors and opened the doors, stepping out into the cool night air and pushing the curtains away from the door. Hearing Harry follow her out she turned and leant against the railings, giving him a small smile.

"It honestly could have been worse"

"Hmm" was all Harry said before he kissed her, placing his hands either side of her on the railings as Nikki reached up and ran one hand through his hair, the other resting on his naked shoulder. "You're not embarrassed about it?"

"A bit yes" Nikki admitted as she shrugged noncommittally "But it's nice to know that she supports us and didn't yell and drag us off to different rooms and telling us that we can't do anything together, and she's probably seen you've washed the sheets" she giggled.

"True" Harry nodded, nuzzling her neck gently before moving his head away and looking her in the eyes "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki grinned as she played gently with the hair at the nape of his neck, Harry smiled and rested his forehead on hers, wrapping his arms around her and stepping closer so they were entwined closely. Nikki rested her head on Harry's naked chest and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as she did so. Harry rested his chin on the top of Nikki's head and rubbed her back under the thin tank top that she slept in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly a few minutes later as they just stood in each other's arms.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know you Nikki" Harry chuckled as he started to rub her back again, his fingers drawing random patterns on her skin and making her shiver slightly. "What is it?"

"I can't help but think that everything is too perfect" Nikki whispered "I can't remember anything being this perfect in my life and I'm scared..." her voice broke and she took a breath to calm herself before she continued "I'm scared it's going to be taken away from me"

"Things _can_ be this perfect Nikki" Harry murmured as he moved his other hand to stroke her hair gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You're just not used to it, you _will_ get used to it though because it's not going to get taken away from you"

"Sorry" Nikki muttered tearfully as she reached up to wipe her tears away. Harry just chuckled and nodded, gently wiping her cheeks where a few tears had fallen.

"It's alright" he soothed her, his calm voice making Nikki know that he was telling the truth and that everything _was_ going to be alright. "Come on you, you're tired and need to sleep"

"You just want to get me into bed" Nikki giggled as Harry took her hand and led her into the bedroom, closing the curtains but leaving the balcony doors open like they did every night.

"Damn, you saw through my plan" Harry gasped as he helped Nikki into bed, not that she needed it, and leant down to kiss her. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, tugging at him gently until he got the message and climbed into her, kissing his way down to her neck and nuzzling her warm skin gently. Nikki moaned and leant her head back slightly when he found her sensitive spot and her eyes flickered closed. Harry however had different ideas and moved away from her slightly, pulling the sheet back and climbing under before wrapping his arms around Nikki, drawing her closer to him.

"You're a tease Cunningham" Nikki whispered sleepily as she closed her eyes and lay her head on his pillow, entwining their hands on her stomach.

"I get it from you" Harry murmured back before kissing her on the cheek gently and laying down, closing his eyes as he did so and snuggling closer to his girlfriend.

* * *

A loud crash woke Harry some hours later and he was instantly aware of rain pouring down outside. He opened his eyes and saw the curtains flapping in the wind, rain pounding at the balcony and outside while the last rumbles of thunder faded away. Nikki stirred as well and opened her eyes, turning slightly to look up at Harry as he propped himself up.

"What was that?"

"Thunder" Harry replied and Nikki whimpered slightly "It's alright"

"I don't like storms" Nikki murmured and Harry smiled as he leant down to kiss her.

"I'll protect you" he chuckled and Nikki giggled sleepily at him and nodded, flinching into him as the room was lit up with a bright flash of lightening. The thundery rain pounded harder onto the balcony and Harry knew he had to shut the door in case the wind changed directions and brought it into the room. "Gotta close the door" he told Nikki sleepily as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to the balcony doors, closing them quickly and turning back to the bed, smiling at his girlfriend who was clutching the sheet to her. "Come and watch it"

"No"

"Nikki it won't hurt you" Harry sighed and saw Nikki blush slightly "Come on" he coaxed her and Nikki sighed.

She climbed out of the bed and walked over to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her from behind and lean against the wall next to the closed doors. She then leant her head back against his chest and Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head. A loud rumble of thunder made Nikki jump and move back into Harry slightly, making him chuckle and kiss her head again.

"It's alright" he murmured and Nikki nodded.

"I know, it's just scary" she whispered and Harry laughed quietly, nodding along with her "Are you laughing at me Cunningham?"

"No dear" Harry chuckled as he buried his face in her hair and kissed her head "I wouldn't dare"

"Good" Nikki giggled and they fell into another comfortable silence, only the occasional rumble of thunder and the rain beating at the window interrupting the silence.

"It's quite beautiful really" Nikki murmured a few minutes later after a streak of lightning had zigzagged its way towards the ground, the sharp noise that it had made echoing around the room.

"Yes it is" Harry agreed with her and she turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, leaning up and kissing him as she did so. "Are you okay now?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded but flinched slightly as a loud rumble of thunder rang around the sky. She took Harry's hand in hers and led him back to the bed, tugging him down as she climbed in.

"Eager to get me back to bed?" Harry chuckled as he walked around the bed and climbed in the other side, pushing the sheet away from them both as it was too hot, the storm making the room muggy.

"Of course I am" Nikki nodded and Harry looked up and frowned, before climbing off the bed again "Harry" she whined at the loss of contact with her boyfriend and looked over her shoulder as he opened two of the other windows in the room to let some air in, closing those curtains after he had done so. "Come to bed"

"Yes dear" Harry chuckled as he climbed back on and snuggled closer to her "God we sound like an old married couple"

Nikki giggled loudly and nodded, turning her head and kissing him. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, the thunder rumbling and the lightning flashing in the sky, but Harry and Nikki were oblivious to everything apart from each other. Nikki then allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, moaning slightly as he did so and as his hand snaked its way up the front of her tank top and caressed one of her breasts gently, keeping most of his attention on kissing her. Nikki turned slightly to give him better access to her chest and Harry moved his hand to her other breast, caressing that one gently as well as he kissed his way down to her neck and licked and kissed at the spot that he found to make her weak. Nikki moaned loudly and tilted her head back against the pillow to give Harry better access and he took full advantage.

"You're beautiful" Harry whispered against her skin and Nikki smiled at him, reaching up and running one hand through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck, running his hand from her chest and down her stomach, stroking it lightly with his fingers and making Nikki squirm under him, a shiver of anticipation running through her. Thunder rumbled in the sky but they both ignored it as Harry moved away from her and gently pulled her tank top of her head, dropping it to the floor and leaning down to kiss one of her breasts, taking it into his mouth and worshipping it as he brought his hand to her other breast and caressed it gently. Nikki reached up and ran her hands through his hair, urging him to continue as he moved his mouth to her other breast, Nikki's moans urging him on. Harry then moved his hand and mouth away and smiled up at her. "Okay?"

"Very" Nikki giggled at him and he moved up her body, kissing her fully on the lips as he began to stroke her stomach again, pressing his hand into her pyjama shorts as well. Nikki shifted under him and arched her hips into him slightly, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you waiting for Harry? Christmas?"

"Well if you want to wait for Christmas..." Harry trailed off and smirked when Nikki moaned in frustration "No?"

"No" Nikki poked her tongue out at him and reached down to push her shorts down her legs, sitting up as she did so and kicking them off. Harry pouted at her and stroked her leg gently.

"You know I like to undress you" he told her as he moved his hand to her thigh, before stroking her gently through her knickers and making her moan slightly.

"Well undress me then" Nikki commanded him and motioned to his tracksuit bottoms where she could see his obvious arousal "and take those off"

"Yes ma'am" Harry chuckled as he did as he was told, kicking his tracksuit bottoms and boxers off before kissing her again, allowing Nikki to reach down and stroke his hardening member gently, gaining a moan from him. She then released him and allowed Harry to pull her knickers down her legs, dropping them to the floor and then raking his eyes up her fully naked body. "Absolutely beautiful" he smiled and Nikki giggled, scooting back on the bed so she was leaning against the headboard.

Harry followed her and kissed her, reaching up to caress one of her breasts before kissing down her neck and focussing his mouth on her chest until Nikki was moaning under him, her hands running through his hair. He then moved lower, kissing her stomach slowly and then moving to her thighs, stroking one gently with his fingers and kissing the other one softly, delighting in the moans that he was drawing from his girlfriend and smiling slightly as her legs parted for him.

"Nikki?" he asked softly against her thigh and she opened her eyes to look at him "Okay?"

"Yes" she nodded and Harry's smile grew.

"Can I taste you?"

"I don't..." Nikki blushed and stroked his hair gently, biting her lip nervously. She wanted him to; she was just nervous about it but knew that he would be gentle and understanding with her.

"We don't have to" Harry then told her, seeing her apprehension.

"It's not you Harry, I'm just nervous about it" Nikki told him and Harry nodded, kissing her thigh again before kneeling up and kissing her gently.

"We can wait"

"No I want you to" Nikki nodded quickly, smiling at him and kissing him "Thank you for being understanding but I want you"

"No you don't, not yet" Harry whispered against her lips and Nikki's smile grew as she glanced at his lips and kissed him again.

"Thank you" she giggled and Harry smiled and nodded, smirking slightly as she took his hand and placed it between her legs. "You can touch me though"

"Gladly" Harry chuckled and did as he was told.

* * *

**I've decided not to do the angst just yet..or maybe at all..so you're going to be stuck with sickening fluffiness and cheesiness for a while now ;)**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

"Good morning gorgeous" Harry murmured the next morning as he became conscious of someone stroking his arm gently. He cracked his eyes open when he heard Nikki giggle and saw her propped up next to him, both of them still completely naked, the sheet having been pushed to the bottom of the bed. "This is what I like to wake up to"

Nikki giggled again and leant down to kiss him, Harry readily accepted and pushed some of her lose hair behind her ear.

"It's still raining" Nikki told him when she broke away and Harry was then conscious of the rain pattering on the windows and the balcony doors. "I think I heard some thunder as well"

"Well you'll need me to protect you won't you" Harry sighed dramatically and wrapped his arms around her. Nikki just giggled and pushed him away from her, turning over and going to climb out of the bed. Harry however just sighed again and leant over to wrap one arm around her stomach, pulling her back down onto the bed as she laughed loudly.

"Harry"

"Nikki" he replied in the same tone as he pressed his chest up against her back, kissing her neck and caressing one of her breasts gently. Harry then trailed his hand down to her stomach, stroking it with his lightest touch before moving his hand to one of her thighs. Nikki moaned slightly as he stroked her skin gently, before he moved his hand to her centre. She parted her legs slightly to give him better access and her eyes flickered closed as he began to stroke her gently.

* * *

"So I take it we're not going anywhere today" Nikki commented later on as she walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her, to see Harry standing at the closed balcony doors looking out at the rain and the dark sky, the occasional lightening flash lighting the room.

"Nope" Harry replied as he looked at his girlfriend, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked at what she was wearing. "We could stay in this room all day"

"Yeah and your mum won't know what we're doing" Nikki chuckled and Harry threw her a withering look which she gave back to him.

"Don't remind me" he muttered, turning back to the door but a smile graced his face "At least she didn't sit us down and give us a talk" he shuddered and Nikki giggled loudly as she went around getting dressed for the day.

"She knows we're sensible" Nikki replied noncommittally from where she was pulling on a pair of baggy jeans and one of Harry's t-shirts, not bothering with anything to fancy when they were just sitting around the house all day.

"Stealing my clothes as well" Harry tutted as he saw what Nikki was wearing and she giggled loudly "Is this going to be a running thing with us? You stealing my things?"

"Yep" Nikki chuckled and nodded as he walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"You look very sexy dressed like that" he murmured against her lips as Nikki looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"What? Rough?"

"Kink"

"Not like that you git" Nikki laughed as she pulled away, Harry chuckling loudly as he looked down at her "I mean looking rough"

"You look gorgeous, that t-shirt suits you more than it does me"

"Good because I like it and I'm keeping it"

Harry just rolled his eyes and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Can I say the same about you?" he murmured against her lips and Nikki blushed slightly and nodded before kissing him again, cutting off whatever he was going to say after that.

* * *

Being stuck in the house due to the rain and the storm that was still going on outside gave Nikki the chance to explore the house a bit further. She had found various rooms on her exploration, three spare bedrooms not including the one that she was meant to be in, all of them with on suite bathrooms. There was another living room on the second floor, smaller than the large one on the ground floor but still well furnished with a large fire and bookcase, bay windows leading onto a large balcony that looked over the garden. The floor above held hers and Harry's bedroom and on the far side of the third story was Anne's bedroom, Harry telling Nikki that he was very glad she was so far away from their room. There were other rooms that Nikki hadn't explored yet, she was saving them for another day. However when she opened another door and stepped into the room, turning the light on to try and battle the murkiness that the rain clouds and storm brought, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She had just stepped into a room that was piled high with books and bookcases, many of them over flowing. It wasn't a large room compared to the others, but it still held more books that Nikki had seen together outside of a library. She glanced outside of the room, wondering if she was meant to be in here, however when she didn't see Anne or Harry around she shrugged and wandered back in. The room was clean, due to the cleaners that Anne employed while she wasn't over here, but it still had a musty smell of old books that Nikki loved so much and a fine layer of dust over everything. There looked to be a large window on the other side of the small room but a large, heavy curtain hung in the way so Nikki couldn't tell properly. As she looked at all the books there didn't seem to be any order to them, they were flung in a bookcase or on the floor or on a random pile of books on the floor or one of the chairs. There was a room like this back at the house in England, only it was a bit better cared for but with fewer books than this one. To Nikki the books looked old, some were yellowing where they had been in the direct sunlight that normally shone into the room, and some had pages sticking out of them where they had fallen out and been put back in again.

"You have a large grin on your face"

Nikki jumped when she heard Anne's voice from the doorway and she turned, almost falling over a leg height pile of books on the floor.

"Sorry, I was looking around and..."

"It doesn't matter" Anne smiled as she walked into the room and glanced around "This was Edward's"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried" Nikki apologised but Anne chuckled and shook her head, making her way further into the room and looking around a bit more.

"Don't worry" she patted Nikki on the shoulder and the young woman smiled at her "Edward liked books, as you can probably tell. The room at home was his too"

Nikki nodded and let Anne continue.

"I can only read a book once, Edward though could read and read and read them" she laughed and picked up one of the books that had pages falling out of it. "They were his escape when things got too much, he buried himself in a good book and didn't stop reading until I forced it out of his hands and made him come back to the real world"

Nikki listened quietly to the older woman as she talked about her late husband.

"Harry's like me though" Anne smiled as she walked over to the door and closed it gently "He gets too restless to read and he gets bored"

"He reads to me" Nikki giggled and Anne smiled lovingly at her, patting her on the shoulder as she walked past her. "He says he likes reading to me"

"I'm sure he does" Anne laughed as she moved a pile of books from one of the chairs and sat down on it, ignoring the slight dust cloud that the action caused. "Mostly because it makes you happy, yes?"

"Probably" Nikki smirked "I don't think he likes reading about lost worlds and dinosaurs and plateaus very much"

"The Lost World?" Anne asked suddenly and Nikki grinned and nodded.

"Yes it's my favourite" she smiled, looking around the room again at all the books "I love reading, it's a shame Harry doesn't do it unless he's reading to me or it's about planes"

"That was one of Edward's favourites" the older woman chuckled, before continuing "and that's Harry for you" Anne grinned as she stood up and walked in front of the bookcase that Nikki wasn't occupying "He was devastated when we told him he couldn't fly, but now he wants to be a doctor so I'm sure he'll be fine"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed anything" Nikki changed the subject as she motioned to the room.

"No don't worry, I'm sure Edward would have been thrilled to find someone who loves reading as much as he did" Anne shook her head "He used to collect old books as well, first and second editions and all that. I never did understand why. Anyway, he would have loved you Nikki" she smiled slightly at the younger woman "You make his son happy and that's all Edward wanted"

"And to make you happy as well, I'm sure" Nikki added and Anne shrugged.

"He tried, I loved him with all my heart but..." she trailed off and shrugged, turning her face away from Nikki and blinking back tears. "You don't want to hear about that" she brightened up as she motioned to the room "Take anything you want"

"I don't.."

"Don't be silly Nikki" Anne shook her head as she walked over to the young woman and placed her hands on her shoulders "I want you to take full advantage, I don't want them left here collecting dust. Clean up and organise if you want as well, this can be yours"

"Really?" Nikki asked tearfully, knowing how important everything in the room was to Anne's husband.

"Of course. Edward is probably turning in his grave now that it hasn't been used properly since he died" Anne smiled and leant forward to press a soft kiss to Nikki's forehead. "Go on"

"I think I'll leave it like this" Nikki smiled as she motioned to the chaos that was the filing system, the odd piles of books on the floor, the ones perched on the front of the book cases, the books spilling out of the cupboards under the bookcases. "It gives it character"

"You might want to dust though" Anne suggested and Nikki giggled and nodded.

"At some point" she replied as she began to look through the books "Thank you" she whispered and Anne nodded, neither of them needing to say anything else.

"If you're not down by dinner I'll send a search party" Anne laughed as she walked from the room, leaving Nikki to giggle and shake her head as she looked through the books for something to read.

* * *

**For some reason I love writing Nikki as a bookworm :D**

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

"Mum where's Nikki?" Harry asked an hour later as he wandered into the living room where his mother was. It was still raining heavily and the storm hadn't stopped either, only intensified slightly in the past fifteen minutes, the thunder and lightning becoming more frequent. "I haven't seen her in a while"

"In your dad's library" Anne replied and Harry raised an eyebrow at her "I think you have competition"

"Thanks mum" Harry rolled his eyes and walked from the room, knowing he would have to drag Nikki out of that room every day now that she had found it. Making his way to the room he realised that he hadn't been in there since his father had died and his stomach flipped slightly at the mere thought. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked into the room, the familiar musty smell hitting him and making him smile slightly. The light was on but the curtains were closed, however they were open slightly in the middle letting a little bit of dull light in as well as the sound of the rain and the thunder outside. Nikki looked up from where she was curled up on one of the old armchairs, a book resting on her legs that were drawn up to her chest.

"Hello" she smiled as Harry closed the door quietly and walked over to her.

"Hi, thought you'd gone out in the rain to meet your secret lover" Harry chuckled as he leant forward and kissed her lips, before sitting on the armchair that was opposite her as Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"It's too wet" Nikki shook her head again "Maybe tomorrow"

Harry just smirked and looked around the room, the layout familiar from when his father had attempted to sit him down and make him read. Younger Harry finding it better to be out in the garden running around or reading something about planes.

"Enjoying the room?"

"I thought I'd died and gone to heaven" Nikki admitted with a grin and Harry laughed at her "Don't laugh"

"I'm not, I just knew that would be your reaction to it. I'm going to have to drag you out every day now aren't I?"

"Yes" Nikki blushed, knowing it was true "Your mum gave it to me, is that okay?"

"Gave you what?"

"This room"

"Really?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she bookmarked her page in the yellowing book that she was reading "She said that neither you or her would get any use from it and your dad would want someone who loved books to use it"

"She's right" Harry smiled and nodded, looking around again "He would have liked you"

"That's what Anne said"

"Well it must be true" Harry chuckled "I can imagine you and him sitting in here having long drawn out conversations about books you have read"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head before opening the book again and beginning to read.

"He wasn't always depressed" Harry broke the comfortable silence and Nikki looked up from her book "He..he was fun, you know, he had his odd moments where I was told to keep away from him because 'dad is feeling poorly Harry', but other than that.." he trailed off and shrugged "We didn't know the extent until..." he trailed off again and shook his head, fiddling with a stray thread on his jeans. "I hated him for a while afterwards, he'd left us, he'd left mum to cope with an almost teenage boy by herself, and he'd left me to grow up without a dad..." he stopped talking as his voice broke and he turned away from his girlfriend so she didn't see his tears. He failed however and Nikki put her book down, quickly standing up and walking over to him. She then sat herself down on his lap and snuggled closer to him, smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and the kissed the top of her head. She heard him take in a shaky breath as he buried his face in her hair, clutching her closer to him.

"It's okay to cry Harry" Nikki whispered to him and Harry broke down when he heard that, burying his face in Nikki's neck as he cried loudly. She gently moved them slightly before running one hand through his hair as she kissed the top of his head, Harry's whole body shaking as he sobbed into her neck, clutching her to him as if scared she would leave him as well. Nikki rubbed his back gently at the same time as running her hand through his hair and had to hold back her own tears at the sight of her normally strong boyfriend breaking down in her arms.

Five minutes later and Harry had stopped crying but let out the occasional sob as he clung to Nikki, his face still buried in her neck.

"Sorry" he whispered and Nikki shook her head as she kissed the top of his head gently.

"Don't be" she murmured, stroking his hair as she spoke "Was it good to cry?"

"Very" Harry chuckled tearfully and Nikki giggled quietly into his hair as she kissed him again "Thank you"

"You're very welcome handsome" Nikki whispered and Harry laughed.

"Handsome?"

"Yep" Nikki nodded, resting her cheek on the top of his head as she spoke "You okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for being here" Harry replied as he pulled away from her slightly and wiped his face before looking at her t-shirt. "Got your t-shirt wet"

"Well technically it's your t-shirt so it doesn't matter" Nikki giggled as Harry threw her a withering look before kissing her gently and wrapping his arms around her again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Harry nodded, running one hand over her lose hair as he spoke "I think I just needed that proper cry with someone who understands"

Nikki smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly again, sighing contentedly as she did so.

"Will you tell me about your mum someday?" Harry then asked her quietly and Nikki grinned at him and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything" Harry smiled and Nikki giggled, nodding as they got more comfortable on the seat.

"You know she was South African" Nikki started and Harry nodded "She married dad when she was twenty and had me at twenty-two, she always wanted more children but only got me. I think she was glad about that in the end though, when dad..left. She wouldn't have been able to cope with more than me"

"I bet you were a handful at the best of times" Harry chuckled and Nikki gave him a withering look "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled "So I was a bit of a handful. I used to leave school and just wander off to the park without telling anyone, mum used to get really angry. But I still did it again and again. It's only now that I realise how terrified she must have been when I didn't come home straight away" she murmured the last part and Harry nodded, noting that she had begun to fiddle with the necklace that held a picture of her mother. "Anyway she always used to forgive me in the end, I was her little angel, that's what she used to call me"

Harry laughed quietly and nodded as he kissed Nikki's shoulder gently.

"Yeah I can see where she got that from" he admitted and Nikki blushed as she looked up at him before carrying on with her story.

"Dad left when I was eleven, sold the house without us knowing and moved out of the country without even a goodbye or explanation, that's what we found out eventually anyway"

Harry heard the sadness and bitterness in her voice and tightened his embrace on her, pressing a kiss to her head as she continued to speak.

"For weeks after that when I was in bed all I could hear was mum..crying herself to sleep because of what he.." her voice broke and she shook her head, tears clouding her vision as she reached up and covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry. "I couldn't do anything for her" she choked out and Harry nodded, moving one arm to her shoulder and pulling her small body into his, rocking her gently and telling her that it was okay to cry. "I tried, she put on a brave face for me but I knew she was breaking up inside because she didn't understand why. Neither did I and I hated..hate him for what he did to her" Nikki let out a sob and turned into Harry slightly, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to try and calm herself down. Harry's soft voice and him rubbing her hip and arm helped and she soon found herself calming down quickly. "Mum then thought that he'd gone missing so she filled a missing person's report, only to then discover that he'd gone bankrupt and left the country"

Harry had to wonder how Nikki was still in one piece and focussed like she was, going through that at a young age would have messed anyone else around. Especially with the death of her mother as well.

"She was brilliant" Nikki whispered and Harry looked back at her and nodded "She was like your mum, only I think she would have had something to say if she knew we were sharing a bed"

"She doesn't want anyone corrupting her angel" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded.

"Mum would have liked you though, you make me happy and she always wanted me to be happy. She definitely would have got on with your mum as well, they liked the same things really. I think that's why I get on with your mum so easily, because she's like mine"

"I would say we could share her as a mum" Harry commented "But that would make what we're doing very wrong"

Nikki giggled loudly and leant up to kiss his jaw, making her way to his lips and kissing him gently. She then allowed him to deepen the kiss and they kissed lovingly for a few minutes, reassuring each other that they were there for each other no matter what.

* * *

**Do we know Nikki's mum's name? Or her Nan's name? Just for future reference.**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Smut at the end.**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Nikki still curled up on Harry's lap, the book she had been originally reading open on her legs as she read in silence, the only noise in the room was the pattering of the rain on the window and the occasional rumble of thunder, lightning flashing every so often and illuminating the room. Harry was content to just sit like this with Nikki until she was ready to move, happy to see her doing something that she enjoyed and getting fun out of a room that his father had loved.

"So I take it you're going to work your way through this room" Harry broke the silence and Nikki nodded, not taking her eyes away from the page that she was reading.

"Yep, I'm going to have to take a few home with me as well"

"Home?"

"I mean to yours" Nikki felt herself blushing as she realised her unintentional mistake, missing the wistful look and the smile on Harry's face as she said that. "Is that okay?"

"I mean this room is yours, you can do what you want with them" Harry replied, reaching up to move some of her lose hair to behind her ear as it fell in front of her face, obscuring the book from her. "Am I going to have competition for your attention now?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled as she finally looked away from the book and to his face as Harry pouted at her "Don't give me that look, you know how much I love reading"

"More than you love me?" Harry pouted again and Nikki laughed loudly, shrugging slightly.

"I'll have to think about that one, it's very close I'm afraid. Do you love your planes more than you love me?"

"Nope" Harry replied instantly, leaning forward and kissing her gently "Although if the books are going to get more love than me I'm going to have to review that"

"Shut up and kiss me Harry" Nikki chuckled and Harry did exactly as he was told, the book forgotten for a time on Nikki's lap.

* * *

"What time does the dance start tomorrow?" Nikki asked during dinner that evening and Anne frowned.

"Seven, I think, sometime around then" the older woman replied and Nikki nodded.

"Right, you're both going to have to start getting ready at about lunch time then" Harry chuckled and both women mock glared at him.

"Are you saying that we need that time to make ourselves look beautiful?" Nikki asked him and Anne chuckled as the younger woman backed her son into a corner.

"Um..no" Harry shook his head quickly, his joke backfiring on him. "I meant because you're women and you take an infinite amount of time to get ready for anything, even going to the shops"

"I'm not that bad" Nikki protested and Harry shrugged.

"Not as bad as mum, I'll give you that"

"I resent that" Anne told her son with a smirk and Nikki giggled at them both before returning to her lasagne. "You will be dancing, yes? I need photos of the both of you, they'll be a photographer there as well apparently"

"No" Harry replied quickly and Nikki looked up at him and pouted "Nikki, I don't, _can't_, dance" he whined and Nikki's giggled at him.

"Neither can I" she reminded him "We'll be awful together"

"The things you make me do" Harry sighed dramatically as he put his knife and fork down, picking up his wine glass and sipping the red wine, rolling his eyes as Nikki grinned at him for getting her own way once again. "I spoil you"

"Yes you do" Nikki agreed, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before going back to her dinner.

* * *

"Harry what if Audric's there tomorrow?" Nikki asked quietly later on as she sat on the bed, Harry pottering around the bedroom putting clothes away and tidying up slightly.

"What about it?"

"I don't want to make anything awkward" Nikki murmured as she nibbled her lip "I want it to be perfect, just us and I don't want anyone to jeopardise that"

"It _will_ be perfect, don't worry" Harry smiled at her as he walked over to the bed and perched on the edge, taking Nikki's hand in his and stroking it gently. "I'll make sure it's perfect for you" he leant forward and kissed her gently. "I promise"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, smiling as he kissed her again "I'm being stupid, I just.."

"I understand" Harry nodded as he moved away and rested his forehead on hers as she bit her lip again "Anyway I'll be there to fend off anyone who tries to ruin our evening"

"My own knight in shining armour?" Nikki giggled and Harry smirked at her before kissing her once more. She then pulled away and Harry pressed a kiss to her nose, making her smile shyly at him. "I'm going for a bath, what time is it?"

Harry looked behind him to the clock that he was blocking from Nikki's view.

"Almost nine" he replied as he turned back to her, a smirk on his face "Do you need help washing your back?"

"No" Nikki laughed as she pushed him away and climbed off the bed, giggling as he poked her in the side when she walked past him and across the room to the bathroom.

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"_Sure_?"

"_Yes_" Nikki giggled as she walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, intent on having a nice relaxing bath. "Don't you have anything better to do than watch me have a bath?"

"Nope" Harry replied as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, Nikki rolling her eyes at him as she started to run the water.

"You could go and read" Nikki suggested as she turned and sat on the side of the bath, eyeing him up and down before looking back at his face.

"Read? Read what?"

"A book you git" Nikki shook her head and laughed at him as he pouted "Go and find one that you can read to me" she added quietly, a blush forming on her face "one that we can only read together" she murmured and Harry grinned, he liked the sound of that.

"Okay" he nodded and walked into the bathroom, stealing a kiss from her before turning and walking from the room. He was excited, he loved reading to Nikki. Reading had never been one of his favourite pastimes, it still wasn't, but he enjoyed reading to his girlfriend when they were curled up together somewhere, knowing how much enjoyment she got from books and stories.

* * *

"What do you have?" Nikki asked as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in her bedtime clothes of a pair of shorts and a tank top. She climbed onto the bed next to her boyfriend who was absentmindedly flicking through an old looking book in his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes" Harry replied as Nikki snuggled under the thin sheet and cuddled up to him "A Study in Scarlett"

"The first one"

"Yep" Harry nodded as they both got more comfortable laying down, still cuddled up with each other, Nikki with her head on Harry's chest and one arm draped over his stomach. He brought the book up and opened it up to the front page and began to read.

* * *

Two chapters in and Nikki was fast asleep, a smile on her face and her breathing even as Harry stopped reading and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He bookmarked the page and put the book on the bedside table, before snuggling down a bit more and pulling the sheet over them a bit more, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the soft pillows.

* * *

The next morning Nikki was awake first, she glanced at the time and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now, the sunlight seeping through the crack in the curtains around the room made sure of that, she gently extracted herself from Harry's arms, careful not to wake him up and climbed out of the bed. Harry stirred slightly but didn't wake up, allowing Nikki to lean down and press a kiss against his forehead before padding over to the bathroom, opening the door quietly and walking in, closing it behind her.

Five minutes later when she walked out Harry was awake and laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a tired look on his face. When he heard the bathroom door open and close he turned his head and gave his girlfriend a sleepy smile as she walked over to the bed.

"Morning" he murmured as Nikki climbed into the bed, the sheet having once again been pushed to the bottom of the bed during a hot night.

"Morning" Nikki replied quietly as she leant down to kiss him "Sleep well?"

"Yep" Harry nodded as he reached over and stroked her back gently, running his hand up the back of her tank top. "Did you?"

"Very well" Nikki smiled, leaning down and kissing him before moving away and pulling her tank top over her head, like she knew he wanted and he smiled at her as she leant down and kissed him again. She then moved away and lay down next to him as Harry propped himself up and looked down at her. "Take yours off" she motioned to his tracksuit pants and Harry did as he was told, kicking them and his boxers to the end of the bed before turning back to Nikki and gently taking off her shorts and knickers and throwing them to join his clothes.

"Still as beautiful as yesterday" he murmured as he looked down at her body and Nikki giggled, moving slightly and entwining their legs as Harry turned to look at her better. He then reached down and began to stroke her gently, making her smile at him and shift slightly to give him better access. "Good?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, her eyes flickering closed as she sighed contentedly, arching into his hand slightly and letting out a slight moan. Harry smiled and leant down to take one of her breasts into her mouth, nibbling at it slightly and making Nikki moan a bit louder. He reached up with his free hand and entwined it with one of Nikki's on the pillows above them, moving away from her chest and kissing her gently on the lips. Nikki's breathing quickened and she opened her eyes, smiling at him and gasping as he quickened his stroke. "So good" she moaned as she arched into his hand, her eyes closing again as the sensations of what Harry was doing to her washed over her body. She then opened her eyes and reached over to run her hand over his erection, making Harry gasp in surprise. Nikki smiled at him and stroked him gently, squeezing the tip slightly before stroking him again.

"Oh Nikki" Harry murmured as he shifted onto his side to give her better access to him "You're so close"

"I know" Nikki panted as she pressed her hips up into his hand, moaning as he quickened his pace as he stroked her, Nikki doing the same to her pace on his erection. She gripped his hand tightly in hers as she felt herself close to her edge, her breathing coming in short gasps and moans, Harry's own moans almost making her orgasm there and then. "I'm..I'm gonna..."

"Go on sweetheart" Harry moaned as he thrust into her hand, knowing that he was close as well. A few more strokes and Nikki arched into his hand, his name falling from her lips in a loud shout before she moaned loudly, her body quivering with the intensity of the orgasm. At the same time Harry thrust into her hand, his own orgasm washing over him and Nikki's name falling from his lips like a mantra. Nikki fell back onto the bed and Harry groaned as collapsed slightly onto Nikki, moving his hand away from her and resting it on the other side of her on the bed, leaning down and kissing her as they both chuckled weakly, kissing lazily for a few minutes.

"Good morning" he chuckled against her lips and Nikki giggled as he smiled at her.

"Good morning"

* * *

**Might update again later but I just got Harry Potter Lego for Wii and if it's anything as addictive as the DS one then I will be incommunicado for a while :)**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"It's our four months today" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the bathroom where she was running an early morning bath. He was still completely naked and Nikki rolled her eyes when she saw him, although she was only in a thin dressing gown that wasn't even done up so she didn't comment.

"Yes it is, only of knowing each other though"

"_Only_?" Harry murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare neck gently "Do we get two anniversaries then? One for knowing each other and one for when we started dating?"

"I suppose" Nikki chuckled as she tried to ignore Harry's nakedness pressed against her back. "Want the best of both worlds?"

"Of course I do" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled loudly as he moved away from her and sat himself down on the closed toilet lid. "So it's our two months in.." he thought about the dates "Three weeks Monday"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she turned and sat on the side of the bath, the dressing gown that she was wearing falling open. Harry was momentarily distracted and Nikki rolled her eyes, reaching over to nudge him gently with her hand. "Harry concentrate"

"I am" he replied, eyeing her body with a smile on his face as Nikki tutted and shook her head, although she was loving the attention that she was getting from her boyfriend. She hadn't normally liked attention but then Harry gave it to her and she revelled in it. "So what do you want to do today? Something special? I mean it's the ball tonight but apart from that"

"I just want to spend it with you" Nikki smiled at him and turned to check the water temperature as the bath slowly filled. "Preferably naked"

"I'm not sure mum would appreciate nakedness in the house" Harry laughed and Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"She's going out anyway, I heard her talking to one of her French friends on the phone" Nikki shrugged "and anyway I mean stay in here"

"In the bathroom?" Harry teased and Nikki threw him a withering look.

"I meant in the bedroom you git" she poked her tongue out at him and turned to turn the taps off when the water was the right height. "But if you don't want to..."

"I didn't say that" Harry interrupted quickly and Nikki smirked at him and nodded to the bath.

"Get in then"

* * *

"So how have the last four months been for you?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they were settled in the warm water, Nikki sitting between Harry's legs with her back pressed against his chest, one of Harry's arms around her waist and the other on the side of the bath with their hands entwined.

"Amazing" Nikki smiled and turned her head slightly to look at him "Much better than the ones before that"

"I'm glad about that" Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her head gently.

"I never imagined this" she whispered and Harry nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head "I thought I was always going to be the outcast and.."

"Ssh" Harry murmured against her hair as he stroked her hip gently, seeing Nikki getting upset and putting a stop to it quickly "Don't talk about that"

"Sorry"

"You know I was really scared that you'd only ever see me as a friend" Harry admitted after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I know" Nikki giggled as Harry stroked her hand with his thumb "I felt the same, I didn't think I could take it if you didn't feel the same way and then went out with someone else"

"Never" Harry whispered against her warm shoulder and Nikki's smile grew "You know I would have hated anyone else you went out with, before I even got to know them"

"Caveman" Nikki murmured against his lips as she turned her head and kissed him, Harry just chuckled and nodded, kissing her back.

"I love you"

"I love you" she replied, before Harry pulled away and reached up to move some of her hair away from her face, returning his hand to her hip afterwards. "What time is it?"

Harry leant back to look out of the bathroom door where Nikki couldn't see, glancing at the clock on the wall of the bedroom.

"Almost half past eight" he replied and Nikki nodded, turning her head and kissing his jaw gently and seductively, a smirk on her face as she felt his breathing hitch.

* * *

"Nikki must you tease me like this?" Harry sighed dramatically as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki lounging on the bed in just a small towel that left nothing to the imagination. Nikki looked away from her book and giggled at him as he rolled his eyes and tied and knot in the towel around his waist, running one hand through his hair and making it stick up.

"Yes I must"

"Well I think you should take the towel off" Harry told her as he walked over to the end of the bed and climbed on, smirking at her as she shifted slightly and moved up so she was propped up on the pillows, throwing the book onto the bedside table as she did so.

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry nodded as he reached her legs and began to kiss his way slowly up them until he reached her thighs which were covered halfway with the towel. He looked up and Nikki and smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him, shifting her hips so he could tug the towel from around her body and drop it to the floor, returning to his original position by her thighs as he kissed her gently. He then moved up slightly, kissing her inner thighs until he heard Nikki moaning quietly. Moving his body so he was laying between her legs Harry then looked up at Nikki as he pressed a kiss to her centre, flicking his tongue over her and making her moan his name quietly. This urged Harry on and he began to tease her slowly with his tongue, hearing Nikki moan loudly and reached down to run both of her hands through his hair, pressing him closer to her. Harry felt all of his nervousness leave him as Nikki parted her legs even more from him, moaning loudly as he changed his pace, flicking his tongue over her most sensitive spot.

"God Harry" Nikki panted as pleasure shot through her "Fuck"

Harry let out a low moan when he heard Nikki swear like that and gripped her hips a bit harder as he quickened his pace, Nikki's moans increasing. He then moved away from her and kissed her thighs gently, Nikki still running one hand through his hair, the other gripping the sheets next to her.

"You taste so good" he murmured against her skin as he looked up at her and Nikki blushed slightly, making him chuckle. "I could get addicted to this"

"Good" Nikki whispered as he returned his mouth to her centre, pushing her hips down as she tried to arch into his mouth, a smile growing on his face when he heard her frustrated moan.

"Oh yes..definitely..addicted" Harry told her as he flicked his tongue over her most sensitive spot, Nikki's mind having turned to mush and all coherent thought gone as she moaned and panted his name, her hands running through his hair as he quickened his stroke. "Going to cum for me sweetheart?"

"Yes" Nikki moaned, her eyes flickering shut as she nodded quickly "God yes Harry please"

"Or I could make you wait" Harry mused as he moved away from her slightly, rubbing her hips with his thumbs as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Please Harry" she begged, pushing her hips up slightly but Harry smirked and pushed them down onto the bed again. "Please let me..let me cum for...you" she moaned as Harry stroked her gently with two fingers, never applying enough pressure to relieve her properly.

"As you asked nicely" Harry chuckled and returned his mouth to her centre. A few strong strokes of his tongue later and she arched into him, his name falling from her mouth in a loud yell as her orgasm washed over her. Harry continued to tease her through her orgasm, loving the taste of her on his tongue, drawing it out for her. Nikki collapsed back onto the bed with a low moan, a chuckle escaping her lips as Harry pressed one last kiss to her sensitive centre and then moved up her body. She surprised him by bringing his head down so she could kiss him and deepened the kiss straight away, tasting herself on his tongue as she did so. "You're so gorgeous" Harry murmured against her lips "Thank you for letting me do that"

"Don't thank me" Nikki giggled "It was very good"

"Really?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, running one hand through his hair as Harry kissed her jaw gently "Are you sure you haven't done it before?" she giggled and Harry gave her a withering look "Sorry" she laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course I will need to practice" Harry tried to put on a serious face and Nikki nodded, kissing him gently again before settling back down on the pillows and letting out a contented sigh.

"Of course" she nodded, reaching down and tugging at the knot in his towel, undoing it and dropping it to the floor next to the bed. "I'm not ready to do that to you yet" she whispered and Harry smiled down at her and nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly, moaning slightly as she wrapped her small hand around his erection.

"That's perfectly fine my dear, just do what you're comfortable with"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured against his lips, smiling softly at him as she spoke.

* * *

**Wow, fifty chapters...should I do their first year of sixthform as a separate story? So it's easier to find and there's not one huge fic with millions of chapters. and then maybe even their second year as another separate one...if you still want it that is :)**

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Smut in this chapter..again...didn't think I'd written that much lately XD.**

* * *

"What are you two doing today?" Anne asked the two teenagers as she walked into the kitchen to see them having breakfast, both sitting extremely close to each other and laughing quietly at something one of them had said.

"We don't know yet" Nikki replied as she sipped her coffee, moving away from Harry slightly as he continued to munch on his toast. "I want to go swimming again but this one says no" she nodded her head in Harry's direction and he rolled his eyes at her, not saying anything as Anne chuckled at them.

"Well whatever you do don't be late, it's the ball tonight"

"Like Nikki has let me forget" Harry laughed and pouted as Nikki mock glared at him.

"You're looking forward to it really" Nikki told him as she stood up, picking up her empty plate and mug and walking over to the sink, before starting to wash them up.

"I can't dance though" Harry whined and picked up his mug of coffee "I'll make an idiot of myself"

"It's a social event Harry as well Harry" Nikki laughed at him as she wiped her hands on the towel, hitting him over the head with it.

"Will you stop abusing me" Harry pouted at her and grabbed her wrist gently in his hand before tugging her onto his lap. "Honestly, the things I put up with" he rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee, refusing to let Nikki off his lap as she giggled and squirmed against him.

Anne smiled and the couple and shook her head, wondering if they knew just how in love they looked. Then she thought about it.

'Of course they don't' she thought to herself as she walked from the room 'They're always completely oblivious about it'

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here" Harry chuckled an hour later as he walked into the 'library' to find Nikki curled up on one of the old armchairs, book resting on her legs that were pulled up to her chest. He made his way into the room and closed the door quietly behind him as Nikki looked up and smiled.

"Hmm" she nodded and bookmarked her page before stretching and moaning as her arms cracked. "You were in the shower"

"You could have joined me" Harry smirked as he made his way over to her and gently scooped Nikki into his arms, making her giggle loudly, before he sat down on the chair that she had vacated, placing Nikki on his lap.

"The whole point of a shower is to get clean" Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him as he pouted at her "Maybe next time"

"I'll hold you to that"

"Not next week though"

"What's next week?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence and frowned at her as Nikki rolled his eyes.

"My period" she murmured and Harry nodded.

"Okay, will you need anything?"

"No I've brought what I need" Nikki replied, and for all Harry's vagueness she could see a slight blush on his cheeks. She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at him.

"No I mean..I know you've got...the items you need" he spluttered, his seriousness crumbling as Nikki laughed at him. "I've seen them, but is there anything else?"

"I always get period pains on the first night" Nikki informed him and he nodded "They're not bad, but it's a niggling pain that won't go away or let me sleep easily"

"When are you due on?"

"Monday"

"So you'll need a hot water bottle on Monday" Harry replied and Nikki nodded and smiled up at him "and chocolate?"

"Yes" Nikki replied quickly and giggled loudly as he rolled his eyes "In the form of cake"

"Cake?"

"Yes, cake" Nikki nodded and Harry made a list of all the things that would make her feel better. "and I understand if you don't want me in your bed"

"Don't be silly" Harry scoffed, kissing her cheek gently "You're not going anywhere"

"I get grumpy as well"

"I know from the last few months" Harry rolled his eyes and pouted as Nikki slapped him lightly on the chest, fighting the urge to laugh at him. "and I have lived with mum for quite a few months" he chuckled and Nikki couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth. "How long will it last?"

"The grumpiness?"

"The.." he motioned to her abdomen and Nikki chuckled at him, reaching up to run one hand through his hair.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I just want to know how to make it better for you" Harry murmured as he looked away from her and blushed as he picked at the stuffing of the armchair that they were sitting on, wondering if he had said the right thing. Nikki smiled at him and giggled to herself before replying.

"I normally last four days" she explained to him, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know. "I'm always heavier on the second day and _normally_ more or less finished by day four, but it's just a precaution"

"Right" Harry nodded, already planning Tuesday in his head. "When did you start?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"You're my girlfriend; I want to know these things"

"Other men would just shy away from it"

"Well I'm not other men and I'm interested" Harry pouted and Nikki rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

"Weird man" she muttered good-naturedly and Harry smiled and nodded at her, poking her gently in the side. "I was twelve"

"That's a bit young isn't it?"

"Not really" Nikki shrugged "It was a bit of a shock really"

"I can imagine" Harry nodded "Even if you are prepared"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and poked him in the chest "Not that you men need to worry about anything like this"

"Hey, we get..." he trailed off and Nikki raised an eyebrow at him "We're plagued by..hard ons in the morning and.."

"Ooh" Nikki interrupted with a giggle "That's just terrible" she told him sarcastically and Harry rolled his eyes at her "I'm truly sorry for your morning hard on, I won't do anything about it next time then if it's such a burden"

"Now I didn't say that" Harry told her with a pout and Nikki giggled at him and shook her head "Now what are we doing today?"

"I thought I'd just sit in here and read" Nikki smirked and Harry mock glared at her, making her laugh at him and lean up to kiss his jaw gently, making her way up to his mouth as she moved her body so she was straddling him. Harry then deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her back and pulling him closer to her, one hand running down and then up the back of her dress, pulling it up slightly and running one hand over her bum. He then pulled away in surprise and Nikki smirked at him.

"Nicola" he moaned in surprise "No underwear?"

"Just for you" she giggled and kissed him again, pressing herself into him as he ran his hand lightly over her bum, making her moan into the kiss. Nikki then ran one hand over the bulge in his trousers and broke the kiss, moving away from him lightly and undoing the buttons and the zip, crawling off his lap so she could pull them down his legs, the boxers following quickly. She then stroked his erection gently before kneeling in front of him on the floor.

"Nikki what are you..." Harry finished the sentence with a small moan as Nikki licked the tip of his erection and smiled at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't if you're not ready" Harry told her as he reached down and ran one hand through her hair.

"Harry do you honestly think I'll be doing this if I didn't want to and didn't think I was ready?" Nikki raised an eyebrow at him and Harry shook his head, knowing she wouldn't. "Good, now be quiet and let me concentrate"

* * *

"You..." Harry murmured some time later as Nikki licked her lips and looked up at him.

"I...?" she replied as she continued to stroke him gently, kissing his member before leaning back to look at him properly.

"That was incredible" Harry chuckled as he got his breath back and Nikki smiled at him "You swallowed?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded as she stood up and Harry pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently "I wanted to see what it was like, all the girls at school said it was terrible. It's actually rather nice" she giggled.

"Hmm" Harry replied before he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him again.

"I'll definitely be doing it again" she told him as she broke the kiss and he raised an eyebrow at her "For practice of course"

"Of course" Harry chuckled before kissing her again "You do realise that I am going to have to return the favour now" he grinned when he moved away from her and stood up quickly with Nikki in his arms, before turning and sitting her down on the edge of the seat, then he knelt in front of her and kissed her leg gently, a grin on his face as he did so.

* * *

**I was going to update earlier..but I got caught up in Harry Potter Lego XD**

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

"Nikki you look absolutely gorgeous" Harry breathed as he saw Nikki walk into the living room later that evening. His eyes ran down the dress that she was wearing, the way it outlined her curves perfectly and showed off just enough cleavage for him. Even though he had seen her in it before he still felt like this was the first time. Nikki giggled at his obvious distraction and walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him before moving away and looking down at the suit he was wearing.

"Very nice" she nodded, smoothing down the tie that matched her dress "Very handsome"

"Thank you" Harry chuckled and reached up to gently tug at one of the curls that Nikki's hair was in, one of the shorter ones at the front that hadn't quite reached the messy bun that the rest of the hair was in. "You're stunning" he murmured and leant down to kiss his blushing girlfriend again just as his mother walked into the room.

"Well don't you two just look amazing" she grinned at them and Nikki giggled as Harry smiled at his mother and wrapped one arm around his girlfriend's back.

"Thank you" Nikki chuckled "Where did you get that dress?" she asked, eyeing the red dress that Anne was wearing with interest. "I like it"

"Thank you dear" Anne smiled but was interrupted by her son as she went to continue.

"Be careful mum, if it goes missing after you've washed it check Nikki's wardrobe" he laughed but quickly pouted as Nikki slapped his arm, giggling slightly at him "Ouch"

"Wimp" Nikki pouted back and Harry mock glared at her, poking her in the ribs and making her move away from him slightly, laughing loudly. Anne shaking his head at the two of them as she walked from the room to finish getting ready properly. "We're not going to be very late tonight are we?"

"I don't think so" Harry shook his head as wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her closer. "Why?"

Nikki just smirked and leant up to whisper something in his ear, giggling slightly as she heard his breath hitch and felt his arms tighten around her.

"Nikki you can't say that and then expect me to go all night.." he stopped as Anne walked back into the room, completely missing the slight blush on Nikki's cheeks and the putout look on her son's.

"Come on Harry" Nikki giggled and took his hand in hers, leading him across the living room and too the hallway. "It's going to be fun"

* * *

"You are easily the most beautiful woman in here" Harry whispered to Nikki later on that evening as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, laying his chin on her shoulder as they swayed to the soft music playing. It was almost the end of the night and they'd both had a brilliant time with each other, other older couples commenting on how well they complimented each other. Harry had just beamed while Nikki blushed and thanked them.

"Really?" Nikki asked as she lay her head on Harry's chest, his tie having been undone hours ago, the top buttons of his shirt undone as well.

"Yes" Harry nodded, stroking her hip gently as he spoke, kissing her on the cheek "Really"

"Let's go outside" Nikki whispered to him and took his hand, before leading him discreetly off the dance floor and towards the door at the opposite end of the hall to where his mother and her group of friends were.

"Nicola Alexander, not sneaking off to do unimaginable things are we?" Harry mocked as she closed the door quietly behind them and led them around the corner, the cool night air a relief from the hot air inside the hall. Harry then backed her into the wall and placed his hands either side of her before kissing Nikki roughly. The kiss was returned with as much rigour as it was given and Nikki ran her hands through his hair before gripping one shoulder in her hand and pulling him closer to her so their bodies were flush against each other. Their tongues duelled for dominance but Harry won, pressing Nikki back into the wall and running his hands down her sides, resting one hand on her hip and returning the other the wall next to her head to support himself.

"What unimaginable things would you like to do Harry Cunningham?" Nikki asked coyly as they broke the kiss for air.

"I'm afraid they are not for the delicate ears of an innocent young woman like yourself" Harry shook his head and Nikki giggled before he kissed her again, softer and slower this time, both of them revelling in the sensation of the other. Nikki however ran one hand down his chest and slowly over the bulge in his trousers, cupping him slightly and making Harry moan quietly into the kiss.

"I would like this to be in my mouth" Nikki whispered against his lips and Harry broke the kiss, shaking his head and making her frown. "Don't you want.."

"Of course I want you to" Harry interrupted her and gave her a quick reassuring kiss "What you did earlier was amazing but you're worth more than just a quick blow job behind a village hall"

"Afraid we'll get caught as well?" Nikki asked coyly, starting to stroke him slowly and seeing him getting flustered with her actions. "Live dangerously Harry"

"You're.."

"Worth more than a quick blow job behind a village hall, yes I know" Nikki interrupted him quickly, still stroking him as she applied more pressure "but are we honestly going to keep everything to just the bedroom?" she smirked at him, knowing that he was caving. "You want this don't you? My mouth around you?"

"Yes" Harry moaned and nodded, the thought of them getting caught heightening both of their arousal. Neither of them having imagined in a million years that they would be doing this. Nikki grinned and slowly undid his trousers, pushing them to the floor and running her hand over his bulging boxers. "Nikki please" he murmured as he placed his other hand on the wall to support himself as Nikki knelt down in front of him and pulled his boxers down. He was so aroused that it almost hurt and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him as Nikki flicked her tongue out over the tip of his erection. "Fuck"

"Mmm, love it when you talk like that" Nikki told him, her own arousal making her more vocal than she normally would have been.

* * *

"God Nikki that was amazing" Harry told her when he had recovered from the strong orgasm that Nikki had given him. She giggled and nodded as Harry did his belt up and then trapped her up against the wall again with his hands, kissing her and pressing himself closer to her again. "Would you care to dance with me Miss Alexander?"

"Go back in there after what we've just done" Nikki giggled loudly and Harry laughed along with her.

"Or we could stay out here and I could.." Harry ran one hand down her body and rested it on her dress covered thigh, stroking it gently. "Assist _you_"

"Later" Nikki murmured "When you're ready again"

"I'm ready now" Harry told her and Nikki didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

"Ah Nikki good to see you here"

Nikki winced slightly and Harry turned his head towards the newcomer, a frown on his face. She and Harry had only been back in the room for ten minutes and on the dance floor for five but no-one seemed to have noticed that they had been gone. All Nikki wanted was to finish the night in Harry's arms for a dance.

"Hello Audric" Nikki sighed as she turned and smiled at the slightly older man. She ran his eyes over the suit he was wearing and decided that Harry was definitely much better looking and probably much better with his hands and mouth.

"Can I have a dance?" Audric asked, looking from Nikki to Harry and then back again. Harry glanced at Nikki as he moved away from her slightly and nodded, missing the look that he got from Audric.

"Of course" Nikki smiled slightly and Audric smiled back at her and took her hand, shooting Harry a withering look as he took Nikki off to the dance floor. Harry watched them for a few more seconds, before turning and walking over to his mother who was talking to a few of the other couples.

"Does he...is he dominating of you?" Audric asked Nikki and she looked sharply at him.

"No" she shook her head, that was the most absurd thing that she had ever heard. "Why?"

"Well you had to get his permission to dance with me"

Nikki then realised that the small silence between her and Harry, while it had been clear to them what they had been thinking, to Audric it meant something different.

"No I didn't, that was.."

"If he hurts you I can sort him out" Audric interrupted and Nikki pushed away from him, shaking her head vigorously.

"You have it all wrong" she told him, motioning to her boyfriend who she was glad was watching them closely, but discreetly from across the room. "Harry isn't like that"

"Leave him and come with me" Audric told her and leant down to kiss her. Nikki tried to step away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, forcing his lips on hers. She pushed him away and slapped him sharply, earning a glare from the other man as he brought his hand to his face.

"How dare you" she hissed as she wiped her mouth, looking up just as Harry marched over to them. "Harry" she smiled at him, relived that he was there.

"What did you do?" Harry demanded of the other man who tried to look contrite.

"I do not know, your...bitch whore here tried to come on to me"

"Don't you dare call Nikki a whore or a bitch" Harry shouted at Audric and grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him down slightly. "and it was you who kissed her, not the other way around"

"Harry leave him please" Nikki begged her boyfriend as people started to look towards the commotion.

"I can't let him get away with..."

"Harry yes you can" Nikki assured him, placing a calming hand on his arm "Please, let's go home and forget about it" she murmured and Harry glanced at her pleading expression and melted, nodding slightly and pushing Audric away from him.

"I don't want to see you near Nikki again" he spat at the older man before taking Nikki's hand in his and pulling her through the crowd that had gathered, shaking his head at his mother who opened her mouth to say something.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered when they had got home and to their bedroom, the first words muttered since they had left the hall.

"What for?" Harry asked softly as he walked over to his girlfriend and took her head in his hands, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "It's not your fault that you're amazingly beautiful and I have competition"

"No you don't" Nikki shook her head, biting back her tears before Harry leant down to kiss her gently. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry smiled against her lips and kissed her again "More than anything"

"Even your planes" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes at her, giving her the answer that way before pulling her closer and kissing her once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked in concern as he pulled away and looked at her closely "God knows what he would have done if I wasn't there" he muttered quietly as if to himself and Nikki smiled at him.

"My knight in shining armour?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled before sobering up slightly "I'm sorry it ruined your night"

"It was perfect up and till then, it was almost over anyway" Nikki smiled, poking him in the chest "You made it perfect, thank you"

"You're very welcome beautiful" Harry smiled back at her before frowning slightly "I wanted to hurt him"

"So did I" Nikki scoffed as she threw her handbag on the bed and sat down on the edge, looking back at Harry. "I think I would have hit him some more if you hadn't have come over"

"Ah so I saved him from being beaten to a pulp?" Harry chuckled as he walked over to the bed and leant down to kiss his girlfriend.

"Yep, no-one forces themselves on me" Nikki giggled and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, fiddling with his tie "Now you were going to repay me for my..." she thought of the word before smirking "Services this evening"

"So I was" Harry smiled before pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her.

* * *

**I know you were probably expecting a whole dance thing, but I tried to write it about the dance but it was too difficult so you got this. And because you all love Audric so much...yeah right ;)..there was some abuse from Nikki for you :D**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

"Harry what was that all about?" Anne demanded the next morning when Harry and Nikki walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Last night"

"Good morning to you too" Harry mumbled but Anne's glare told him that she wasn't in the mood for messing around. "That farmer forced himself on Nikki and then had the balls to blame her and call her a...bitch whore" he told his mother angrily.

"Really?" Anne asked in shock, looking to Nikki who was nodding slightly.

"God knows what he might have done to her if I hadn't stopped it" Harry added and turned to Nikki "Did you feel like he wanted more?"

Nikki just nodded and reached up to stroke his arm gently.

"It's all over now" she told him quietly "Please just leave it"

"Nikki he live twenty minutes from the village" Harry explained and Nikki shook her head and sighed loudly "What?"

"Can't you just leave it? He won't do it again"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked her quietly "He's had his eye on you since we first came here"

"And I said no" Nikki told her boyfriend who just shrugged and scoffed at her.

"Like he would take no for an answer, he's larger and much stronger than you Nikki and if he decides he.."

"Harry stop it" Nikki shouted at him as she turned around and slammed her empty mug onto the table, causing both Anne and Harry to jump slightly. Whatever Nikki was about to say was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Anne excusing herself to answer it. Nikki just glared at her boyfriend and turned around to finish pouring out her own coffee.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Harry whispered, making no move to walk over to her and touch her "I'm worried, I'm scared for you"

"Harry, Nikki come here please" Anne called from the living room and both teenagers did as they were told, frowning when they saw an older man standing looking around the room nervously. Nikki recognised him from the market when she had been with the horses. "This is Audric's father"

"Really" Harry replied dryly and the man shook his head.

"I am sorry for the way my son behaved" he told them, his accent strong "I did not bring him up to act like that and he has shamed me for doing so, I have sent him off to his Uncle's in Paris"

"You didn't have.."

"Yes I did, I do not want you to have to...be scared of him while you are here. He has been trouble before and I said last time that he would go if anything else happened" the older man told them all and Anne nodded in understanding. "He did not believe me and he must learn"

"Thank you" Harry told the older farmer and gripped Nikki's hand in his.

"I am sorry if he hurt you" this was directed towards Nikki who shook her head.

"No, I was just a bit shaken"

* * *

"You're going to burn" Harry told Nikki a few hours later as they sat in the park. It was the same park that they had used a few days previously and both teenagers were glad to be out of the village for a short while. They'd made a quick picnic before they had left and the food was scattered around them on the blanket that they were sitting on underneath a tree. "Sun cream?"

"Please" Nikki nodded as she moved forward slightly and away from his chest, still sitting in between his legs as she took the bottle from him and began to smear it on her legs.

"I can do that"

Nikki giggled and shook her head at him, turning slightly to see the hopeful look on his face.

"You can do my back" she told him and handed him the bottle of sun cream "and I mean my back"

"Yes ma'am" Harry laughed and Nikki hissed slightly as he squeezed some of the suntan lotion onto her back, before he began to rub it in gently. "You smell good enough to eat" he then told her as he sniffed her skin, the combination of her perfume and the sun cream making a very nice smell.

"Maybe later" Nikki chuckled as she finished rubbing the sun cream into her legs, a smirk making its way onto her face as she heard Harry laugh. She then leant back against his chest again and let Harry squeeze some suntan lotion onto her arm, before rubbing it in gently, her skin already slightly red. "You should put some on"

"I don't burn"

"That's not the point" Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, going back to rubbing in the excess sun cream and then moving to Nikki' other arm. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, I don't want you to burn. I'd never hear the end of it" Harry chuckled and Nikki turned her head to glare at him before turning back to her original position and leaning her head back against his chest, Harry wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her stomach, plucking at her yellow dress slightly. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied with a large smile on her face as she looked up at him "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nikki it's in October" Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes "That's ages away"

"I need to know" Nikki pouted, but Harry just shook his head again and leant down to press a soft kiss onto the top of her head, resting his chin on the same spot. She already had some idea about what she was going to give him, she just didn't know if he would want it or not.

"You know we'll probably be in all the same classes at school" Harry commented a few minutes later and Nikki nodded "We're doing all the same subjects"

"If we get in"

"Like we won't" Harry scoffed and Nikki giggled at his assurance "We're amazing, of course we'll get the grades"

"Ah you're so modest my dear" Nikki laughed and Harry joined her and nodded "and to make it a lot better a select few people won't be back"

"Good" Harry replied, kissing the top of her head again, both knowing that the days of her being bullied were done with.

"What about your old friends?"

"They wanted to go somewhere else" Harry shrugged and entwined their hands together, brining Nikki's hand to his mouth so he could kiss it gently "and there will be new people there to make friends with, people who actually want to be there and share interests"

"What are you going to do?" Nikki giggled "Enchant them with your _special magic_?"

Harry scoffed and nodded.

"It has been known"

"Oh really"

"Well I enchanted you didn't I?" he laughed "actually that was defiantly the other way around"

"Really?"

"Yep" Harry nodded, leaning down and kissing Nikki gently on the lips as she turned her head to look at him. "Completely enchanted I am"

"Soppy" Nikki giggled, a blush on her face. She loved it when Harry was like this, which was most of the time now she came to think about it.

"You love it" Harry murmured against her lips and Nikki nodded, kissing him gently again.

"Yes I do and I love you"

"I love you" Harry nodded before silencing anything else they were going to say with a kiss.

* * *

"We have to go" Harry told his girlfriend some hours later. They had spent the last few hours walking through the large park and around the lake, Harry buying them ice creams, and also through the quaint little town nearby. Nikki having dragged him into the traditional shops while they were there.

"Do we have to?" Nikki sighed as she looked at him, pouting slightly and making Harry chuckled as he nodded and leant down to kiss her.

"Yes we do, the last train is soon"

"We can just sleep here tonight" Nikki laughed as she motioned to the park and Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the trees.

"Yeah that looks like a very comfortable tree right there" he pointed to one and grinned as Nikki giggled loudly "so does that one, we can have one each"

"Git" Nikki muttered good-naturedly before squealing loudly as Harry made a grab for her waist to tickle her, she then started to run through the park in the town and the train station, a laughing Harry hot on her heels. Harry however was quicker than her and had more stamina and when Nikki stopped and turned around he quickly caught up with her and scooped her easily into his arms, both of them laughing loudly as Nikki looped her arms around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you" Nikki giggled as Harry nuzzled her cheek and kissed her warm skin gently "Now are you going to take me back?"

"Yes I am" Harry smiled and Nikki grinned at him as he refused to put her on the floor again.

"I do believe we both need showers as well" Nikki smirked and Harry's smile grew into a cheeky grin as he put her on the floor and took her hand in his, guiding her quickly towards the train station.

* * *

**There will be angst later on, I promise, it won't all be sickly fluff :D. AndI just had to get rid of Audric because you all loved him too much XD**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

"Good morning beautiful" Harry beamed the next day as he woke up as Nikki walked from the bathroom.

"Morning" Nikki replied simply as she wandered over to one of the wardrobes and opened it, searching for something decent to wear. When she failed she grabbed one of Harry's t-shirts that was infinitely larger than herself, and a pair of her baggy tracksuit bottoms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Harry sighed quietly and shook his head, glancing at the time as he did so and groaning when he saw it was only seven o'clock. Then he realised what day it was and what Nikki had told him a few days beforehand. He looked back at the room and saw it was empty apart from him, the bathroom door having just closed with a quiet click as Nikki wandered back in. Harry just lay back against the pillows and glanced around his room, noticing, not for the first time, little feminine additions that had cropped up in the week that they had been over there. Nikki's perfume and hair ties lay on his chest of drawers and Harry knew that if he opened one of the drawers then it would be full of some of the clothes that Nikki had brought with her. The same could be said of his wardrobe. There were also some of Nikki's clothes scattered on the floor, something that Harry was the cause of, and there was a small pile of books on the bedside table next to Nikki's side of the bed.

Harry couldn't help but smile; he loved the way that he and Nikki just fitted together perfectly, like they had known each other for years, and he knew that Nikki did to.

Realising that Nikki wouldn't be out of the bathroom for a while when he heard the bath starting to run, Harry sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers as he did so. Standing up he walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and picked up his baggy tracksuit bottoms that he normally slept in and then made his way over to the bedroom door, unlocking it and then walking out of the room.

"Morning Harry" Anne smiled when her son walked into the kitchen, she too had only just got up and was still dressed in her pyjamas and dressing gown. "You're up early"

"Yeah Nikki was up and I couldn't get back to sleep" Harry nodded as he ran one hand through his already messy hair and walked over to the coffee machine that was already filled with the life giving brown liquid.

"Wow, you're both up early, should I be worried?" Anne chuckled and Harry threw his mother a withering look as he poured his coffee into a mug and added one spoonful of sugar. "What are you both up to today?"

"I think Nikki would just prefer to sit in her library and read all day" Harry replied as he sat himself at the kitchen table and put his mug in front of him.

"Why? Is she feeling unwell?" Anne asked in concern as she sat down opposite her son, placing her plate of toast on the table in front of her and reaching for the butter.

"No, she..um..." Harry blushed slightly, he was fine talking to Nikki about her own body, but when it came to talking to his mother, that was a different story. "She started her period this morning"

"Ah" Anne nodded as she buttered her toast, not looking up at her son as she did so. "She knows where the painkillers are, yes?"

"I think so" Harry replied as he sipped his scalding coffee slightly "I'll take some up to her just in case"

* * *

"Nik, I have some painkillers for you" Harry told his girlfriend when he walked into the room to see her dressed only in a pair of her baggy tracksuit bottoms. "Whenever you need them"

"Thank you Harry" Nikki smiled slightly at him as he wandered over to the side of the bed that she was perched on and put the box on the bedside table. She then reached over and grabbed her bra as Harry turned to her and nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Nothing I'm not used to" Nikki chuckled quietly as she moved her hands away from her bra and reached over to pick up the t-shirt of Harry's that she was going to wear. "It's just a pain to have it every month"

"I suppose it is" Harry agreed as he leant forward and kissed her on the top of the head, smoothing her damp hair down slightly. "I'll look after you though"

"Every month?" Nikki giggled as she tugged on the t-shirt and moved her hair out of the collar, wincing as the dampness seeped through the clothing.

"Every month" Harry chuckled as he nodded "Now do you want me to dry your hair?"

"Please" Nikki nodded; she just wanted to curl up and not do anything for the next few days, expect take painkillers and read. She told Harry this and he chuckled again as he ran one hand through her hair, kissing the side of her head as he did so.

"I'm sure that can be arranged"

"You don't mind?" Nikki murmured as Harry walked over to the chest of drawers to pick up the hairdryer that was lying on top.

"Of course I don't my love" Harry smiled, making his way back to Nikki and leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead. "I knew you wouldn't want to do anything today"

"Probably not tomorrow either" Nikki chuckled, leaning into Harry's touch as he ran one hand through her wet hair before turning the hair dryer on.

* * *

"Nikki, sweetheart do you want more painkillers?"

Nikki looked up from the book that she was absorbed in and to Harry who had poked his head around the library door. She shook her head, her loose hair falling in front of her face, and gave her boyfriend a small smile, even though she tried to ignore the dull ache in her stomach.

"Sure?"

Nikki nodded again and Harry smiled sympathetically at her as he made his way into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Can you read to me?" Nikki asked quietly and held the book out to Harry as he walked over to her armchair.

"Of course I can" Harry smiled as he took the book from her and motioned for her to stand up. Nikki did as she was asked and Harry seated himself on the armchair that she had vacated, then he gently tugged Nikki onto his lap. His girlfriend smiled and leant up to kiss him gently on the cheek before resting her head on his chest and snuggling closer to him as Harry started to read.

"Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?" Harry asked Nikki fifteen minutes later when he had finished reading the story that Nikki had started a few days before. She had been absentmindedly rubbing her stomach for the past five minutes and Harry could see the look of discomfort on her face.

"'m fine" Nikki murmured as Harry leant down and kissed the top of her head "Maybe I should sleep in another room tonight"

"Nik we've talked about this" Harry shook his head as he rested the old book on top of a teetering pile of books on the small table next to where they were sitting.

"But I sometimes find it hard to get to sleep, with everything. I don't want to keep you up" Nikki whispered as she shook her head and moved into a more comfortable position on Harry's lap, the ache in her stomach dulling slightly.

"Don't be silly, you can't move out of my room every month can you?" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled slightly and shook her head. "No, now you will stay in my room, okay?"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and let out a contented sigh as Harry continued to rub her arm gently. "Thank you"

* * *

"Harry, Nikki you wouldn't mind doing me a favour would you?" Anne asked later on that afternoon as Harry and Nikki walked downstairs to find Anne and Dominique in the living room.

"Yeah of course" Nikki nodded and Harry did the same after they had greeted the other woman.

"Great" Anne beamed as Dominique stood up with her son in her arms and quickly handed him to Nikki who looked suddenly terrified.

"Thank you" Dominique replied, her French accent stronger than normal "I would like a chat with Anne but I don't want this one interrupting"

"Okay" Nikki nodded quickly, too occupied in trying not to look even more terrified of the tiny little human in her arms.

"We won't be long"

The two older woman then walked out of the room, leaving the two teenagers with the baby. Nikki glanced down at the child who was gently sucking on his fist and smiling up at her, she made a face and sat down on the edge of the armchair as Harry chuckled quietly from his position on the sofa.

"Are you laughing at me?" Nikki asked him, glaring at Harry slightly as she looked up at him.

"No" Harry smirked, shaking his head, which caused Nikki's glare to deepen.

"I'm sure you want to hold the baby" Nikki urged him, pleading silently with him. "Yes?"

"No" Harry shook his head and Nikki huffed "Not feeling maternal today?" he chuckled.

"I'm never maternal" Nikki muttered, hoping that the baby would be good and didn't start to cry for something. "Are you sure that you don't want a cuddle?"

"Ah go on then" Harry smiled and to Nikki's surprise he leant over and gently took the baby from her, gently cradling the little boy to his shoulder as he rubbed his back. "See, Harry will pay attention to you" he cooed to the baby before moving him so the child was cradled in his arms. "I'm not mean like Nikki over there"

Nikki rolled her eyes and shook her head, observing Harry and the baby closely.

"Do you ever want children Harry?" Nikki asked with interest and Harry shrugged slightly.

"Not now" he replied, not looking at her "Maybe when I'm older, it would be nice. What about you?"

"I don't know" Nikki shrugged "You know I'm not the most maternal person in the world"

"Well you're still young, maybe the idea will grow on you in a few years"

"Maybe" Nikki chuckled as she curled her legs under her and sat against the back of the armchair, never taking her eyes off Harry and the baby. "After Uni and when I have a good job"

"Husband?"

"Optional?" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head "What I mean is I don't necessarily have to be married, just in a _very_ stable relationship"

The baby began to cry then and Harry moved his attention back to the little boy, trying to calm him down. When he failed he glanced up at Nikki who was too busy eyeing up some of the books in the bookcase next to her to see what her boyfriend was up to. She however gasped in surprise as she felt Harry gently hand her back the crying baby, the weight of the child in her arms automatically making her cradle the baby gently against her.

"Yeah that's nice" she rolled her eyes at Harry who perched himself on the arm of the armchair "Give the crying baby to me, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you" Harry chuckled as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The baby then calmed down suddenly as Nikki began to talk to him quietly, his cries turning into small sobs and then whimpers as he heard a female voice talking to him. Nikki was amazed that she had got the baby to calm down and smiled slightly as she offered the child back to Harry. He however shook his head and refused, his smirk growing as he stood up and moved away from the armchair, walking over to the bookcase, well aware of Nikki glaring at him.

"Harry take the baby"

"Nope" Harry shook his head, not looking away from the bookcase as he absentmindedly read some of the titles.

Nikki huffed and sat back in the armchair, shifting the baby slightly and looking down at the now quiet boy in her arms. He was staring up at her, slight tear stains on his face as he sucked on his small fist. He smiled suddenly at Nikki and she couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"You're not getting round me like that" she told the baby who just yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You're so mean to me" Nikki giggled later on after dinner as she sat cross legged on her and Harry's bed while her boyfriend pottered around the room. "Landing me with that baby"

"I think you looked cute together" Harry chuckled as he walked over to the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Nikki's lips. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, pushing him away as she giggled.

"Stop it" she chuckled "I thought you were having a bath"

"I am" Harry nodded as he backed away from the bed and picked up a freshly ironed t-shirt, putting it on the chair in the corner of the room. "Are you joining me?"

"Harry I'm on my period" Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry shrugged, walking over to the bathroom door as he did so.

"So?"

"You're weird" Nikki giggled and Harry turned to smirk at her before walking into the bathroom.

"Thank you" he called back and Nikki shook her head as she heard the water start to run into the bath.

* * *

**Just so you know, the next chapter will jump forward a few weeks so they are back in England. I am however thinking of packing Harry and Nikki off for another holiday together without Anne at some point :)**

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

"Is it good to be back?" Harry asked one morning three weeks later as he and Nikki lay in bed together. They had only got back to the house the night before but all three of them had been exhausted from their long day and had promptly gone to bed, ignoring the unpacking until the next day.

"I don't know" Nikki replied as she turned over onto her back to look at him "Yes because I think everyone is happy to get home after a holiday, and no because I didn't want it to end"

Harry noted Nikki's use of the word 'home', and forced the smile to stay off his face as he leant down to kiss her gently.

"What time is it?" Nikki then asked, Harry blocking her view of the clock. Her boyfriend quickly checked and then looked back at her.

"Nine o'clock"

"Don't want to get up yet" Nikki moaned as she ran one hand over her messy hair.

"Let's not then" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded, rolling them both over so Harry was on his back and Nikki was laying on his semi naked body, the only item of his clothing separating them being his boxers. Even then, Nikki's tank top and shorts weren't much either.

Harry wrapped his arms around her back and smiled as Nikki leant down to kiss him slowly and lazily, both still too tired to do anything else.

"I'm going to miss all this time together when we're back at school" Harry sighed as he broke the kiss and rested his head back on the pillows, stroking Nikki's back gently under her tank top as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

"We'll probably be in the same classes"

"I know, but I don't think it will be appreciated if we suddenly start kissing in class" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled quietly and shook her head.

"Suppose not" she shrugged "I suppose we could make up for it after school"

"On the days that you don't have to go back to your dad's" Harry told her, a hint of bitterness in his voice as Nikki sighed and shrugged. "Why won't you move in here? Even mum has asked you. She loves having you here, having another female to talk to"

"Because..." Nikki spluttered slightly as she tried to think of a reason "Legal purposes?"

"Legal purposes?" Harry repeated incredulously "Nikki you're sixteen, you can legally move out and all mum has to do is change a few things about who's living here and whatnot"

"But.."

"Coupled with the fact that your dad clearly doesn't look after you and has at points got physically violent with you"

"He was.."

"Nicola Jane Alexander if you say that he was drunk I won't be happy" Harry interrupted again and Nikki glared at him. "Good. You spend most of your time here anyway and it's just a pain and it's awkward every time you have to go back to your dad's just to see if he's alive"

Nikki sighed loudly and shook her head, wondering where Harry got his persistence from. Anne probably, although she did it in a roundabout way, Harry just didn't know the meaning of the word 'subtle'.

"Harry you're really not going to give up are you?" she chuckled and Harry shook his head and laughed at her.

"Nope. If I have to I will tie you to the bed to stop you leaving"

"Hmm, sounds good" Nikki smirked against his lips before she kissed him quickly, moving back in time to see a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

"Don't change the subject Nicola" Harry warned her and reached up with his free hand to poke her nose gently, making her screw her face up in a cute way. "Will you move in?"

"No"

"Nikki please" Harry begged her, flipping them both over so she was trapped under his body. "Okay so what if we hadn't started dating and we asked you to move in, would you?"

"I don't...maybe" Nikki shrugged. She wanted to move in with Harry and Anne, but she didn't want to take advantage.

"Why is it different because we're dating?" Harry asked as he shook his head, thoroughly confused. "What if we had just decided to move out and get a place of our own, hypothetically of course, what's the difference? Apart from mum being here of course"

"Because...we've been through this, what if we break up?" Nikki was desperate now and they both knew it.

"We won't"

"But..."

"Nikki will you stop trying to think up excuses, you want to move in here don't you?"

"Yes" Nikki sighed and Harry beamed at her.

"Good. Now will you move in here?"

"Yes" Nikki smiled and nodded, Harry grinning down at her before leaning down to kiss her passionately, both of them getting lost in each other.

* * *

"Mum, Nikki said yes" Harry grinned as he and Nikki walked into the room for a late breakfast, his mother only having just got up as well.

"Please tell me you didn't propose" Anne sighed, but her eyes twinkled with mirth as Harry spluttered out 'no' and Nikki giggled loudly as she went around making them all drinks.

"Mum, really" Harry muttered and shook his head "Nikki's agreed to move in"

"Really?" Anne beamed as she turned to the younger woman who nodded and smiled back at her. "That's brilliant, it's about time"

"You don't mind?"

"Don't be silly" Anne smiled as she pulled Nikki into her arms and hugged her "I'll be glad for the extra female company and to get you out of _that_ house"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered against the older woman's shoulder, before pulling away slightly "What about all the legal things though? Tax and..."

"You're too young to be worrying about that" Anne shook her head as she interrupted Nikki and pressed a kiss to her forehead "I'll sort all that out once you've moved in properly"

"Will your dad be a problem?" Harry asked quietly as he started to make some toast.

"Probably" Nikki replied bitterly "He gets money for having me and that will stop when I move out"

"He can't stop you can you?"

"No he can't" Anne replied and shook her head "Nikki's legally allowed to move out and no-one can stop her"

"I told him I'd be back today" Nikki told the two Cunninghams "Unless he's gone on one of his..." she waved her hand around in a vague manner, even herself not knowing where and what he was doing. "I dunno"

"We can take James with us, can't we?" Harry then asked his mother "When we eventually move Nikki in, in case..." he trailed off and shrugged.

"In case dad decides to get violent?" Nikki sighed and Harry nodded "Poor unsuspecting James"

"We'll just tell him that he can help move some things, not that he's muscle just in case" Anne laughed and Nikki rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled loudly.

Nikki sat down at the kitchen table with her mug of coffee and smiled as Anne and Harry got into a friendly argument about whether or not James should be told that he was the muscle or not, a smile making its way onto her face as she realised that she had her family right here and the man who called himself her father had no place in that.

* * *

"So you want me to come and help you move some things" James said a few hours later as Anne explained about the situation, Nikki giving her permission to tell James about what her father had done to her. "Because Nikki is moving in here"

"Yes" Anne nodded and James turned to smirk at the two teenagers, Harry who was leaning on the back of the sofa, his arms crossed as he waited for James to give them the answer and Nikki who was perched on the arm of the sofa.

"You haven't got her pregnant have you?" James' smirk grew as Harry glared at the older man as the two women laughed at his reaction.

"No I bloody well haven't" Harry replied, a smile making its way onto his face "Why does everyone think that?"

"We were young once you know" James winked at him and Harry pulled a disgusted face.

"I don't want to know" he told the older man quickly "Will you help?"

"I take it you want me there just in case Nikki's father gets violent again" James then turned to Anne who tried to look innocent, reminding Nikki very much of Harry.

"No...okay yes" Anne nodded and James rolled his eyes at the three of them "It was Harry's idea, he's the one who is worried"

"and for good reason, if he hit his own daughter who knows what he'll do to the people taking her away"

"He was drunk" Nikki muttered and received glares from the two Cunninghams.

"Doesn't make it okay" James shrugged and then looked back at Anne while Nikki sighed quietly to herself. "Are we going now?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, eager to get his girlfriend away from the man who had hurt her too much in her life. Nikki gave him a grateful smile and Harry smiled lovingly back at her, making both adults chuckle and shake their heads as they walked from the room.

* * *

**So it was either have Nikki move in, or have her go back to the house where I would be forced to be evil to her...I'm sure you prefer my decision :). Dunno what the age was back then for moving out but I'm using today's rules.**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

"I think Harry's going to propose any day now" James joked to Anne as they made their way to the car, Harry and Nikki still in the house.

"Stop it" Anne smirked at him and slapped him on the arm, making him roll his eyes and rub his arm.

"And you'll be a grandmother in under a year" James continued with a loud laugh and Anne shot him a playful glare as she opened the gate and walked out onto the path.

"Stop it, they're more responsible than that" she told her friend who just continued to smirk at her "More than we were" she added bitterly and the smirk slid from James' face. "Sorry" Anne whispered and James shoot his head, waving it off as Harry and Nikki walked from the house, a wide grin on Harry's face as Nikki laughed at something he had said. He quickly locked the door and took her hand in his, both oblivious to the older couple watching them.

"Definitely a proposal" James whispered again as he opened the car and climbed in, laughing as he saw Anne roll her eyes and shake her head.

* * *

"Ah Nikki you're back" Victor slurred slightly as Nikki walked into the house "Did you have a nice time in..."

"France" Nikki finished for him as he trailed off and nodded "Yes I did thank you. You've met Harry" she then said, motioning to her boyfriend who had walked into the room behind her, looking around with interest "and that's his mother Anne and her friend James"

"What are they here for?" Victor asked her as he eyed them up, noticing at once that they were from what he called, rather rudely, the 'upper class'.

"I'm moving out dad" Nikki told him quickly "Permanently"

"Did you knock my daughter up, you bastard?" Victor then asked Harry who rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Really?" he murmured to himself and Nikki couldn't help but giggle, feeling slightly better as James stepped in front of them, looking rather intimidating. "Not yet no" he added so Victor could hear "We're working on it though"

Nikki had to turn away so her father didn't see or hear her giggle and she motioned to Anne to go upstairs with her to collect her things.

"That was a joke by the way" Harry added quickly when Victor looked murderous "It's not nice being lied to is it?"

"Who are you to..."

"We're Nikki's family" Harry told the older man and Nikki turned around and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Dad I'm moving out to live with Harry and Anne" Nikki told him forcibly "and you can't stop me, I've told you, I can legally move out and live somewhere else and that is what I'm going to do. I'm going to live somewhere where I'm loved and wanted, not here where you treat me like a house guest rather than your own daughter"

Victor was left speechless as Nikki turned and walked up the stairs, Anne following her closely as Harry and James stayed downstairs to check on the other man.

"Harry was joking by the way" Nikki told Anne as they walked into her bedroom "About the baby thing"

"I know" Anne chuckled and shook her head as Nikki giggled.

"Good. Anyway I'd have to murder him if he got me pregnant right now"

"_I'd_ murder him if he got you pregnant right now"

Both women laughed loudly as Anne sat down on Nikki's bed and looked around the room as Nikki began to gather her things. The younger woman then knelt down under the bed and pulled out a medium sized box and took the lid off, before picking it up and placing it on the bed.

"Pictures of before I came here" Nikki explained to Anne with a smile "Right from when I was born up until mum died" her smile faded slightly and put the lid back on. "I'm sure mum is somewhere now thanking you for helping me like this"

"I'm sure she is" Anne smiled and nodded, reaching over to grip Nikki's hand gently in hers.

"She would have liked you" Nikki continued as she went around collecting some other things that she needed, telling Anne to stay put as she did so. "and Harry. Although she definitely wouldn't allow us to sleep in the same bed as each other"

Anne chuckled and shrugged at the younger woman.

"I have no problem with it, if I say no you're just going to rebel and do it anyway, I know you two" Anne laughed and Nikki blushed and nodded "and then probably keep on going and do something you both regret"

"When did you first have sex with Harry's dad?" Nikki asked quietly a few minutes later as she folded some clothes and put them in a suitcase from under her bed. "You don't have to.."

"No it's okay" Anne smiled, glad that Nikki was able to talk to her about these things "We had been together for three weeks"

Nikki quickly looked up at the older woman, shock written over her face.

"Oh..um...I thought.."

"Sex would wait until marriage?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yes, sorry"

"It's fine. Our parents of course never knew, they always thought that we'd waited until our wedding night because that's what it normally was, especially for their generation. But Edward and I just clicked and knew it was the right time"

"Will _we_ know?" Nikki asked quietly as she zipped the suitcase shut. Anne nodded and smiled.

"Yes you will"

"You don't mind? Me and Harry?" Nikki then enquired and Anne sighed and shook her head.

"No, you know I don't" she replied kindly "I honestly think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Harry, you've been good for me as well, I've had someone who I can have girly chats with"

Nikki giggled and nodded.

"Me too, although I did have a conversation with Harry about periods when we were in France, he seemed very interested" she made a face and Anne raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Weird boy" she muttered good-naturedly as she stood up and grabbed the suitcase, ignoring Nikki's protests. "Is that it?"

"Hold on"

Nikki then grabbed a rucksack and threw some other items in there that she hadn't put in the suitcase with the clothes that she wanted to keep, books making up most of the items much to Anne's amusement.

"Done" Nikki replied and slung the bag over her shoulder before picking up the box of pictures and small items and following Anne out of the door.

* * *

"Nikki you can't leave" Victor protested as Nikki stood in the doorway of the living room "Please"

"The only thing you're going to miss from me is the fact that I kept this place clean and tidy" Nikki told her father with a shrug "That and the money you get from me"

Harry took the rucksack from her and went to take the box but Nikki shook her head, holding it a bit tighter to her.

"Fine, go then" Victor snapped, brandishing a beer can at them as James backed away towards the door, keeping his eye on the other man. "When you've finished being his whore don't come crying back to me"

"How..." James and Harry started at the same time but Nikki stopped them quickly, holding back her tears as she glared at her father.

"Goodbye dad" she muttered before turning and walking out of the house.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me" Nikki smiled at James as the older man seated himself in the living room, Anne had told him to stay for dinner and he had accepted. "I'm sure he would have done something if you weren't there"

"Ah it was all Harry wasn't it? Keeping him at bay" James smirked at the teenager as Harry walked into the room and plopped himself down on the sofa next to Nikki.

"Of course it was" Harry nodded, having no idea what James and Nikki were on about. He said yes anyway. "What are these?" he then asked, motioning to the box that was sitting in between him and Nikki.

"Pictures from before I came here" Nikki explained as she opened the box, missing Harry's grin. "When I was a baby and things like that"

"Can we see?"

"Of course" Nikki smiled, glad she had some people to share them with.

"Good, I want to see little Nikki" Harry laughed and Nikki sighed dramatically, shaking her head and pretending to put the lid back on the box. Harry just chuckled moved some of the pictures so they could start at the back. "Was this when you were born?" he asked as he picked one up. There was a woman who he recognised as Nikki's mother laying on a bed, a proud smile on her face as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. There was another woman in the picture but that was it.

"Yep" Nikki nodded and Harry smiled at the picture.

"You were tiny" he laughed and Nikki rolled her eyes as Anne walked into the room, eager to look at the pictures as well. Harry then picked up the next photo, which was just a picture of newborn Nikki and his grin grew. "and cute"

"I'm still cute" Nikki pouted and Harry chuckled, leaning over to kiss her gently as James chuckled and rolled his eyes at Anne who was standing behind the teenagers. He mouthed 'grandkids' at her and she mock glared at him.

"How much did you weigh?" Harry asked as he passed the photo to his mum who began to coo over baby Nikki.

"Five pounds three" Nikki replied with a smile.

"Where's your dad?" Harry asked suddenly as he flicked through some of the other photos that were taken shortly after Nikki's birth "and who's the woman?"

"She was my nanny" Nikki explained as she leant back on the sofa and rested her arm on the back so she could look at Anne as well "for when mum was working and couldn't look after me. And where was dad? I don't think even mum knew really"

"Bastard" they heard James mutter and both Anne and Harry silently agreed with him.

* * *

**It's all happy now, just you wait and see though hehehehe ;)**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

"Aww, little Nikki on her first day of school" Harry cooed sometime later as he held up a picture for Anne and James to see. Nikki blushed and snuggled closer to Harry as the two older adults 'awwed' over her when she was little. In the picture she was dressed in a knee length dress and shiny shoes, her blonde hair pulled up into neat pigtails and a large grin on her face. Harry pulled out the next picture and saw that it was Nikki on her first day of school, although this time it was a shot of her and her mother hugging each other, wide smiles on their faces and a proud look on her mother's face. A small sob made him look down at Nikki and he saw tears running down her face as she tried to stifle her crying with the sleeve of her cardigan. "Hey" Harry whispered and put the photo down, getting James' and Anne's attention with his soft voice. "It's alright"

"I...miss her..so...much" Nikki sobbed as Harry gently pulled her onto his lap and let her bury her face in his chest, clutching at his t-shirt as she cried. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her gently, reaching up to stroke her hair as well.

"I know you do" Harry whispered and Nikki nodded into his chest as he rocked her gently, she knew he understood what she was feeling and she was very grateful for that.

A few minutes later her cries had died down but she stayed on Harry's lap as she wiped her face and smiled slightly at Anne and James.

"Sorry" she whispered tearfully but they waved it off like nothing had happened, which Nikki was very grateful for.

"You _were_ rather cute" Harry then told her as he gently tapped her nose with one of the photos, making Nikki giggle as she wiped her face free of her fallen tears. "Wasn't she mum?"

"You were adorable" Anne agreed with her son, chuckling as Nikki blushed. "Much more adorable than Harry"

"Hey" Harry pouted at his mother "I'm your child"

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing that"

Harry gave him mother a shocked look as Nikki giggled loudly, trying to stifle it with her hand as James chuckled from where he was sitting on the armchair.

"You can feel the love can't you Nik?" Harry then asked his girlfriend as he rolled his eyes "_and_ you can stop laughing"

"Sorry" Nikki laughed and Harry shook his head, sighing loudly.

"No you're not"

"No I'm not" Nikki agreed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing James to laugh loudly.

"When is the wedding Harry?" the older man asked and the two teenagers blushed bright red when they heard him.

"After the baby is born of course" Harry tutted and rolled his eyes, making Nikki giggle again and shake her head as Anne rolled her eyes at her son and hit him over the head with one of the photos. James smirked at the younger man and Harry smirked back, reminding the older man very much of Edward.

"Cheeky" Nikki chuckled as she hit Harry on the arm, looking back at the photo he was holding.

"Who's this?"

"My Nan" Nikki smiled, taking the picture from Harry, her smile growing "Dad's mum"

"Where is she?"

"Oxford" Nikki replied with a frown "I haven't seen her since the week I came over here"

"We'll have to have her down for a time" Anne told the younger woman who looked up at her and beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll love to see you"

"Hmm, not too much time I hope. She's..." Nikki chuckled dryly "she's hard to take in large doses"

Harry laughed quietly and tugged Nikki closer to him.

"Even for me" Nikki added "and she'd defiantly disapprove of me and Harry sleeping in the same bed"

"Better not tell her about the wild sex we have then" Harry smirked and Nikki shook her head as the two older adults chuckled quietly.

"No we'd better not" Nikki agreed, a smile making its way onto her face as she joked around with her boyfriend. "I love her dearly but.." she shook her head and trailed off.

"What would she say about you moving in here and leaving your father?" Anne asked suddenly as Harry continued to flick silently through the pictures, a smirk making its way onto his face as he saw a picture of Nikki when she was about six or seven, completely covered in mud and her cheeky grin on her face.

"Her and dad don't get on well" Nikki shrugged "So I don't think she'll mind, not when she sees how well taken care of I am. She knows what dad's like"

"So when do you want her to come here?" Anne enquired as she sat down on the other armchair and Nikki turned to her again and shrugged, curling her legs under her as Harry continued to flick through the photos.

"Whenever it's okay for you, and her" she replied, pushing her hair behind her ear as she spoke "and if she wants to come down"

"I'm sure she will" Harry interrupted as he looked up at her "She'll want to see her granddaughter"

"I hope so"

"She will" Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"We're okay whenever your Nan is" Anne interrupted the moment between the two teenagers and Harry turned back to flicking through the photos, rather taken with them. "I just need to get a room ready"

"I'll leave it a few months" Nikki told the older woman before Harry chuckled loudly at one of the pictures in his hands. "What?"

"I thought you didn't like spiders" Harry commented as he held up a picture of a very young Nikki with a large spider in her hands, a grin on her face. Nikki flinched away from the picture when she saw it and pulled a face, pushing the picture away from her.

"That was before I was bitten" she replied and they then went back to looking through the pictures, cuddling closely on the sofa while James and Anne excused themselves.

"We're you ever that happy with Edward?" James asked quietly as they walked into the other living room. Anne just glared at him and glanced back towards the other living room, even though they had closed the door.

"Be quiet" she murmured as she shook her head, unnecessarily going around and putting things away as she got nervous. James just reached over and took her hands in his, taking a book away from her and putting it down on the arm of the sofa.

"Anne, do you look at Harry and Nikki and see you and Edward?"

"No" Anne shook her head again, pulling away from her friend "Because they are completely different from me and Edward"

"Yes" James chuckled and sighed, turning away from her slightly "Neither of them would cheat on the other"

"How dare you.."

"Don't you preach to me Anne" James snapped and Anne glared at him, she wasn't prepared to be intimidated by another man, especially this man. "You weren't exactly innocent in our little escapades were you"

"Shut up" Anne hissed, once again looking towards the other living room where her son and his girlfriend were still looking at the photos, unaware of what was going on with the two adults. "That was..."

"Yes, years ago" James interrupted with a small smile "But tell me that you don't want to do it again"

"I...don't want to do it again" Anne stuttered slightly and James smirked at her "Now get out"

"I'll see you later"

Anne didn't reply as he turned and walked from the room, biting her lip to stop her tears as she heard the front door open and then close again. She hadn't noticed the other living room door open or Nikki who had walked out to see who had left the house.

"Anne, Harry wants to know...what's wrong?" Nikki asked in concern as she saw the older woman with tears in her eyes. "Anne?"

"It's nothing Nikki" Anne shook her head and reached up to wipe her eyes, upset at the fact that she had been caught like this by Nikki, someone she was supposed to be strong for.

"You're upset Anne" Nikki sighed as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her "All the times I've been upset and you've comforted me, I want to return the favour"

"Oh Nikki" Anne bit her lip and shook her head again "I don't deserve your comfort"

* * *

**I got quite excited with a new plot that I'd started for this story..and have written up to chapter eighty somthing *blush*..I have too much time on my hands xD...I kind of ruin Harry and Nikki's lives..kind of..slightly..just to give you some warning and something to think about ;)**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

"You know I'm going to have to ask your mum for some pictures of you when you were younger" Nikki smirked to Harry that evening as she lay in the bath, her boyfriend having just walked into the bathroom. He gave her a horrified look as he sat himself down on the closed toilet seat and shook his head.

"I don't think so"

"I do" Nikki giggled and Harry poked his tongue out at her "Oh you're so mature"

"I know, you love it" Harry smirked back and leant over to flick some of the bubbles at her, making Nikki splutter slightly and glare at him. "and you love me"

"Hmm, do I?" Nikki teased him and Harry pouted at her, making his girlfriend giggle at him as she reached up and entwined their hands on the side of the bath. "Yes I do, very much"

"Good" Harry smiled softly as he stood up and crouched down next to the bath, leaning over and kissing Nikki gently as he did so. "I love you"

"Really?" Nikki asked quietly as she moved and leant her chin on the side of the bath.

"Really" Harry murmured as he leant forward to kiss her once again "More than anything"

Nikki just smiled coyly and kissed him again.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with your mum?" Nikki asked sometime later when she was sitting on the edge of the bath, wrapped in a bath towel. Harry wandered in from the bedroom and shook his head, leaning against the doorframe as he did so.

"No, why?"

"I caught her just after James had left" Nikki explained as she shook her head "She was pretty upset"

"Maybe they had an argument; James did storm out, yes?" Harry frowned and Nikki shrugged.

"Maybe"

"I'm sure she's fine" Harry smiled as he pushed away from the door and held his hand out to his girlfriend, hoping that James hadn't upset his mother in any way. "Come on you"

"What do you want?" Nikki smirked at him, uncrossing her legs, her smirk growing as she saw Harry's eyes flick down and then up to her face. "Yes?"

"You're a complete tease" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled at him "I can't believe you weren't like this a few months ago"

"I keep telling you that you're a bad influence on me" Nikki laughed as she stood up and sauntered over to her boyfriend, looping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. "A few months ago I wouldn't have dared to think I'd have this"

"Well you do" Harry smiled, before leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

"I should really get some pyjamas on" Nikki whispered later on as she lay on the bed, the towel spread out under her as she recovered from the orgasms that Harry had just given her.

"Hmm" Harry murmured against her thigh as he kissed her skin gently, stroking her other thigh with his thumb as he did so. "I don't think they're necessary"

"You wouldn't" Nikki chuckled and Harry grinned against her warm skin before kissing it one last time and then propping himself up on his elbows so he could see his girlfriend properly. "I'm tired, I want to sleep"

"Go on then sweetheart" Harry smiled kindly at her, knowing that she really was tired. He moved up her body and kissed her on the lips before moving away from her and allowing Nikki to sit up and climb off the bed to pull her pyjamas on.

"Thank you for letting me move in with you" Nikki mumbled quietly as she pulled on a pair of knickers and then her shorts.

"Don't be silly my love" Harry chuckled as he kissed her naked shoulder gently "I was the one begging you to move in"

"You don't mind?"

"No" Harry murmured, kissing her shoulder again before moving away and allowing her to pull on her pyjama top. He then reached up and gently pulled her hair out of the t-shirt and ran one hand through the soft strands, smiling as Nikki closed her eyes and leant back into his touch, she loved having her hair played with. "Now go to sleep"

"Yes dear" Nikki chuckled as Harry moved from the bed and allowed her to climb under the thin sheet. Harry just shook his head and leant down to kiss her forehead before going over to the windows and opening them a bit more to let some cool air in, he then shut the curtains and turned back to the bed where Nikki was watching him intently. "Are you coming to bed now?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, glancing out of the window that he hadn't closed the curtains on yet, it was dark out, but Harry could see the telltale signs of a storm brewing, he could smell the unique smell that came with it as well as he got close to the open window. "I think there's going to be a storm tonight" he told Nikki and she nodded slightly as he closed the window slightly and pulled the curtains closed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared that I won't be able to stay here" Nikki whispered as she clutched at the pillow under her head, trying to stop the tears that were clouding her vision from falling down her face.

"Nik we've been over this before" Harry told her softly as he crouched down next to the bed "You can legally move out and live wherever you want. Mum just needs to sort the legal things out and then you're officially living with us"

"I'm scared he'll come back for me"

"He won't, and if the worst comes to the worst you can tell them what he did to you" Harry murmured as he smoothed Nikki's hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now go to sleep"

Nikki smiled and nodded, leaning over slightly to press a soft kiss to Harry's lips, before she lay back down again. She fell asleep very quickly and Harry smiled, kissing her forehead again before standing up and making his way from the room.

* * *

"Mum what are the chances of Nikki being able to stay?"

Anne looked up in surprise as she heard her son's voice behind her. She turned in the armchair as Harry made his way over to the sofa and perched himself on the edge of the seat, looking at her for the answer to his question.

"I mean I know there are all sorts of legal things that you have to do but..." Harry trailed off and shrugged, picking absentmindedly at his jogging bottoms.

"Harry, Nikki is sixteen and legally allowed to leave home, no-one can force her to go back to her father"

"No-one?"

"No" Anne shook her head and smiled gently at her son who looked more than relieved at her answer. "Were you both worried?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded as he ran one hand through his hair, jumping slightly as a rumble of thunder echoed around the room.

"Don't be" Anne told him and reached over to pat him on the leg "She's staying here"

"Thank you" Harry smiled as he stood up and nodded, kissing his mother on the cheek before walking over to the living room door "Night"

"Night Harry"

Harry walked up the stairs with a smile on his face, his mother having alleviated his fears about Nikki being taken away from him. He made his way into the bedroom and closed the door quietly, locking it behind him and then making his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he wandered into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door, walking over to the bed and climbing on next to Nikki, gently tugging the thin sheet over their bodies before carefully wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, gently as not to wake her, and rested his head on the pillow next to hers, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

* * *

A loud crash woke Harry instantly and he cracked his eyes open slightly to glance at the clock. Seeing that it was only half past one in the morning he groaned and rolled over in the bed, draping one arm over Nikki's waist as she lay curled up in the bed. Barely a few seconds later a bright light assaulted his eyes and he sighed, sitting up slightly and looking down at Nikki as she stirred in his arms.

"Alright?" he murmured as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and turned over so she was snuggled up to his chest, laying her head down on the pillow next to him and closing her eyes again. Harry just chuckled and moved some of her lose hair away from her face just as a loud rumble of thunder echoed around the room. "Harry make it go 'way" she murmured sleepily.

"I know I'm pretty amazing but even I can't do that" Harry chuckled again and Nikki smiled slightly, sighing quietly as she rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. "Sorry"

"'t's alrigh'" she murmured, reaching up and rubbing her eyes with her fists as she did so.

"You look cute when you do that" Harry laughed quietly and leant down to kiss her forehead "and when you're all sleepy"

"Leave me alone" Nikki giggled tiredly and tried to push him away, but to no avail as Harry reached down and entwined their hands, resting them next to Nikki's head, his other trailing through her hair gently. "What time is it?"

"Half one"

Nikki groaned and shook her head, flinching slightly as the room lit up with another flash of lightning. They could hear the rain pouring down outside and they both knew the storm was just getting started.

"I'm taking you out for a meal on Thursday" Harry told his girlfriend suddenly and Nikki frowned at him, her sleepy mind still not having caught up with her yet. "After results"

"Oh I don't want to talk about them" Nikki pouted at him and Harry shrugged, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, both of them too tired to even bother deepening the kiss, both content with their soft kisses.

"They'll be fine sweetheart"

"Hmm" Nikki shrugged, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair "Still going to have to go back to school, they'll probably be there as well. What if they get in next year?" she bit her lip as she began to worry.

"Nik, most of them didn't even turn up for their exams" Harry told her with a shrug, knowing who she was talking about "There is no way that they'll be getting back in"

"And the rest?"

"Well maybe they've grown up" Harry murmured "and anyway you know whatever they say isn't true, don't you? You don't have to worry about them"

"I know now, yes" Nikki nodded, shaking her head slightly as she spoke "I'm just used to being worried about them and school..." she trailed off and shrugged, giving Harry a small smile "I'm fine"

"They'll be new people there as well, in the same classes as us" Harry told her and Nikki nodded again and stretched slightly "at least they will be there because they want to be there"

"True" Nikki nodded again, a grin spreading over her face "So where are you taking me for a meal?"

"I'm not telling you" Harry smirked and Nikki pouted at him "and that's not going to work"

"Harry" Nikki whined "Please?"

"No"

"You're mean"

"I know"

Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed Harry away slightly, sitting up and attempting to extract herself from her boyfriend who still had his arm around her waist.

"Harry I need to use the toilet" she giggled as Harry moved closer and began to kiss her neck gently from behind, moving her lose hair to give him better access and his grip on Nikki's waist tightening slightly. Nikki heard and felt him chuckle as she rolled her eyes again, resisting the strong urge to lean her head back and give him better access. "Harry"

"Hmm"

"I have to go"

"and I have to kiss you"

"Stop being difficult" Nikki chuckled as Harry eventually let her go, giving her a pout as she stood up and turned around. "I'll be back in a minute"

Harry meanwhile climbed off the bed and picked up the sheet that had fallen to the floor, he placed it back on the bed before walking over to one of the windows and opening the curtains, looking out through the glass at the garden below them. The rain poured down and made it hard for Harry to see through it dripping down the outside of the window, however a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky and the garden and he saw a fox quickly running across the grass, before disappearing under the hedge at the bottom of the garden.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he turned away from the view outside and to Nikki, still leaning against the wall.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Excuse me?" Harry enquired, surprised at Nikki's question. "Um..now? Why?"

"No not now" Nikki shrugged as she walked over to the bed and climbed back on, sitting against the headboard and brining her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Just for when we do go further, whenever that is"

"No I haven't" Harry shook his head, staying exactly where he was as he observed his girlfriend "I didn't want to buy any just in case you found them and thought I was after something"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head, glancing towards the window as a rumble of thunder sounded in the sky. Both of them knew they wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon, not now that they were both wide awake and Nikki had turned the bedside lights on so they could see each other properly in between the flashes of lightning.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't have" Nikki told him "Don't you think we should buy some? Just in case we don't plan when our first time will be and then can't do anything because we don't have the proper protection"

"Smart thinking" Harry smirked as he closed the curtains and made his way back to the bed, leaving the bedside lamps on as he crawled back onto the bed and lay down on his side next to Nikki who was still sitting against the headboard.

"I try" Nikki chuckled as she ran one hand through his hair "So?"

"I'll buy some when I go out next"

"Or we could get your mum to get some next time she goes shopping" Nikki suggested, trying to keep a straight face as Harry gave her a horrified look. "Well at least she would know that we're being safe and she's not going to be a grandmother..."

She was cut off by Harry's lips on hers as he quickly sat up and kissed her, a small giggle escaping her mouth as he then moved away from her slightly.

"I'll buy them" Harry murmured as he kissed her again, cutting off whatever else Nikki was going to say.

* * *

**Thought I'd be kind and update quickly again, as I haven't in a while before now :)**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

"Good morning" Nikki smiled at Harry as she walked from the bathroom the next morning. Harry groaned and ran one hand over his face as he turned to look at her, giving Nikki a small smile as he did so.

"Morning" he replied, glancing at the clock.

"Your mum has already gone out" Nikki then told him as she walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, smirking as she heard Harry moan in protest. "She told me she was going to see James"

"Really" Harry murmured as he blinked, getting used to the bright morning light.

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, opening the window a bit more and leaning out to smell the early morning smells after the storm the night before. She smiled and turned back to Harry who was watching her closely.

"How do you know?"

"I've already been downstairs" Nikki giggled as she rolled her eyes and made her way back to the bed, sitting on the edge and reaching down to run one hand through Harry's messy hair. "Silly"

"I'm still sleepy" Harry pouted and reached up to entwine their hands, brining Nikki's to his mouth so he could kiss it gently, smiling as Nikki blushed slightly.

"That's no excuse" Nikki poked his naked stomach gently and Harry chuckled at her and shook his head. "What are we doing today?"

"What's the weather like?"

"Looks like it's going to rain again" Nikki replied as she glanced at the window and then back at her boyfriend "we could go shopping"

"For what?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Nikki giggled again.

"You know what for" she told him coyly, making Harry smirk at her "and I might need some more clothes"

"Again?"

"Yes Harry again" Nikki rolled her eyes and leant down to press a quick kiss to his lips "I'm a girl, I need clothes"

"Ah yes" Harry nodded as he sat up and drew Nikki into him "Especially clothes that look nice on the floor"

"Harry you animal" Nikki laughed loudly as Harry kissed her neck gently, however she made no attempt to stop him, instead leaning her head back to give him better access, before he kissed his way to her mouth. "Harry..you need..to get...up" she murmured through the kiss and Harry chuckled against her lips.

"That's not difficult" he told her and Nikki giggled as she stroked his growing erection through his jogging bottoms.

"I would take care of it" Nikki whispered against his lips, kissing him lightly, teasingly, a small smirk making its way onto her face as she heard Harry's breath hitch. "But I'm hungry and I want breakfast"

She then climbed off the bed and grabbed her thin dressing gown, shrugging it on as she turned back and smirked at Harry who was staring at her with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"See you downstairs"

"Minx"

Nikki just giggled.

* * *

"When did mum say that she'll be back?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen and over to Nikki who had her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Not until this afternoon, that's if she's sorted things out with James" Nikki replied, seemingly ignoring what Harry was doing to her neck as she poured water into the kettle and began to make coffees for them both. "I told her that we were going shopping"

"Did you tell her what for?" Harry asked quickly and Nikki smirked, however her boyfriend couldn't see with her back to him.

"Yep, told her that we were going shopping for condoms because we were going to be at it like bunnies very soon and we didn't want any little surprises"

Harry made a noise that sounded to Nikki like he was choking and his hands moved to her hips, moving his face away from her neck as he turned her around, seeing the laughter that was about to break out of his girlfriend.

"You didn't"

"Didn't I?" Nikki teased and Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack "No I didn't my love, don't worry"

Harry visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief as Nikki giggled loudly, reaching up to run one hand through her boyfriend's hair.

"Got you" she chuckled and Harry shook his head, leaning down to kiss her on the lips as he did so. "I told her that we were shopping for clothes for me"

"As usual"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, turning back so she could pour the water into the mugs. Harry moved his arms so they were resting on the surface next to her, trapping Nikki in between his arms as he began to kiss her neck gently.

"Are you worried?"

"About what?" Nikki enquired as she turned her head slightly to look at him, seeing his concerned gaze.

"Our first time"

"No. Well maybe, just a little nervous" Nikki shrugged, putting down the kettle and turning around so she was facing him again. "I mean it's all new to us and I'm worried I won't be good enough for you" she blushed and looked down at the floor, a few of her old insecurities worming their way back into her mind.

Harry however gently lifted her chin with two of his fingers and leant down to kiss her lovingly.

"That's what I'm worried about as well" he told her "That I won't be good enough for you"

"Well then we can both be terrible together and then have to practice" Nikki giggled and Harry couldn't help but chuckle and nod. "Anyway we know each other's bodies well, so we have that on our side"

"I suppose" Harry nodded, leaning into Nikki's touch as she ran one hand through his hair, and then pressing his lips to hers. "So when are you dragging me shopping then sweetheart?"

* * *

"Did you see the look on the cashier's face?" Nikki laughed loudly some hours later as she and Harry walked from the shop, a couple of boxes of contraception in the bag Nikki was carrying.

"Well there are quite a few boxes" Harry chuckled along with his girlfriend as he took her hand and began to walk down the street. They had decided to go into main London and make a day of shopping, getting the short train and tube ride to the centre.

"Or we could turn up in about a year with a baby and see what she does then" Nikki rolled her eyes and glanced back at the shop "Imagine the look she would give us then" she giggled loudly and Harry laughed, shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her on the head as they walked.

"Actually we wouldn't even get that far" Harry commented "Mum would have killed us before then"

"You maybe, not me" Nikki giggled again and Harry nodded and rolled his eyes.

"True" he agreed as Nikki directed him into a women's clothes shop, a small groan escaping his mouth as Nikki shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

"Do you think mum is alright" Harry asked in concern later on that day as he walked into the living room where Nikki was curled up on the sofa with a book in her hand. It was raining heavily outside again, another storm threatening to break. However the weather forecast predicted better weather for the rest of the week.

"She's fine, probably too caught up in whatever her and James are doing" Nikki shrugged and Harry made a noise of agreement.

"That's what I'm afraid of" he muttered, shaking his head and wandering through to the kitchen "Drink?"

"Coffee please" Nikki replied as she turned the page of her book "and what do you mean that's what you're afraid of"

"It's nothing" Harry called back through the kitchen and Nikki shrugged.

"Suit yourself" she murmured as she went back to reading.

"Mum has offered to drive us to school on Thursday"

"Thursday?" Nikki asked quietly, still too engrossed in her book to realise what Harry was on about. Her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he continued to play with her hair. He was sitting next to her on the sofa, Nikki with her back to him and leaning against his side and Harry with one arm around her shoulders, playing absentmindedly with her hair, his thoughts having been off on a different tangent for the past five minutes.

"Results"

"Hmm"

They then fell into a comfortable silence again, Harry staring blankly at the picture of himself and his father that was sitting on the mantelpiece above the fire.

* * *

**I have my iPod touch back, I am happy :) and I'm still in the process of ruining Harry and Nikki's lives ;)**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

"Nikki come on, get up"

"No" Nikki moaned as she buried her face in her pillow and curled up a bit more, refusing to move from the comfortable bed. "Leave me alone"

"Don't you want your results?" Harry chuckled as he dropped the towel from his waist and ran one hand through his wet hair, having just got out of the shower. It was the Thursday that their results were due, and for some reason Harry was excited. Nikki on the other hand was not.

"No"

"You'll be fine"

Nikki didn't say anything, she just turned her head towards him and opened her eyes, taking a few seconds to realise that Harry was fully naked as he bent over to pick up his shirt that had fallen off the chair. She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head.

"You can get them for me"

"Nope"

"Harry please" Nikki pouted at him and Harry sighed, shaking his head as he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked over to the bed, crouching down next to his girlfriend. Nikki's pout grew and Harry chuckled loudly and shook his head again.

"Don't do that" he pleaded "You know I can't resist that"

"I don't want to see how badly I've done"

"Nikki knowing you you've got all As and A stars" Harry rolled his eyes as he kissed her gently on the forehead and stood up, making his way back to the chair in the corner of the room where his clothes were.

"See" Nikki practically screeched at him as she sat up and shook her head "You've got all this confidence in me, so when I see that I've failed then.."

"Nikki you have _not_ failed" Harry interrupted her as he pulled on a pair of jeans, smiling lovingly at her as Nikki bit her lip, visibly worrying. "You've done fine and you'll still be able to be a doctor"

"Really?"

"Really" Harry nodded, knowing that she just needed some reassurance "Now go and have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast"

"Toast?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded once more, picking up his light blue shirt and tugging it on, rolling up the sleeves as he did so.

"Chocolate spread?"

"If my lady commands" Harry smiled at her and Nikki giggled as she nodded and hopped out of the bed, making her way quickly into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door after her.

* * *

"Am I dropping you off today?" Anne asked the two teenagers as she walked into the kitchen where Harry and Nikki were both sitting at the table, their breakfast and coffee in front of them.

"Yes please" Harry nodded, turning away from his quiet conversation with Nikki to reply to his mother, Nikki nodding at her as well. "You can stay if you want, to see the results"

Nikki just moaned loudly and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked in concern and Harry shook his head, reaching over to squeeze Nikki's hand gently on the table.

"She's just nervous, I have no idea why. It's just results" Harry shrugged and Nikki scoffed slightly as she picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip.

"You'll be fine dear" Anne reassured the young woman who just nodded and went back to her breakfast. "I have faith in you"

"I don't have faith in myself" Nikki shrugged as she pushed her plate of toast away from her and turned on her chair so she could see the two Cunninghams properly. "Unlike this one here" she motioned with her head to Harry who gave her an innocent look "Who knows he's getting As and A stars"

"Well if I'm confidence with my intelligence...and anyway Geography will be my worst"

Nikki and Anne both scoffed loudly when they heard this and Harry stopped talking to give them both a hurt look as they burst out laughing.

"We're sorry dear" Nikki chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing at the putout look on Harry's face. She patted his hand gently and nodded at him to continue, Anne laughing to herself in the background as she made her breakfast. "Carry on"

"I don' think I want to" Harry shook his head, pretending to be offended by the two women "You two obviously don't know intelligence when you see it"

"Listen to you" Nikki giggled as she stood up and took Harry's empty plate from him, placing it by the sink and then picking up her still full plate. "I'm going to put this out for the birds"

"Right" Anne nodded as the younger woman walked over to the back door and out into the garden. "Is Nikki really that nervous?"

"Yep" Harry nodded, standing up and taking both empty mugs to the sink before running the water into the bowl. "She didn't want to get up this morning"

"I don't know what she's worrying about" Anne told her son, genuinely confused and Harry shrugged as he began to wash up.

"Neither do I"

* * *

"Ah Harry good morning" Mr Green the physics teacher greeted Harry as he walked into the main hall of the school, Nikki having stayed behind in the car to talk to Anne quickly. Harry thought that the man had retired, obviously not.

"Morning sir" Harry replied with a smile, glancing behind him for Nikki and then back to the teacher. There were other students mingling around as well, some with results in their hands and some without, probably waiting for their friends. Harry then spotted his group of old friends, all with results in their hands looking downhearted, shaking their heads and angry looks on their faces. Harry just smirked and looked away again, glad that he wasn't friends with them anymore.

"Not getting your results yet?"

"I'm just waiting for someone" Harry explained "She takes a while" he rolled his eyes and his teacher chuckled "Do you know the results yet?"

"Yes I do" Mr Green laughed and Harry groaned slightly, turning when he heard Nikki call his name. "Ah Nikki, nice to see you"

"and you sir" Nikki smiled, looking around the hall nervously at the rest of the students, especially at the group of Harry's old friends. Harry frowned and reached down to take her hand in his, squeezing it gently. He knew she was nervous about coming back, most of these students had teased her or heard rumours about her. He could see others looking at them now and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, any new relationship in their year was known by everyone within a few hours and he knew that his and Nikki's would probably be known by most in under _one_ hour.

"Ready?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and sighed, turning back to the physics teacher who was chuckling "Please don't" she practically begged their teacher and he laughed loudly, shaking his head.

"Good luck"

"Will I need it?" Nikki asked but the teacher didn't reply, instead he made his way over to another group of students in the corner of the room.

"So Harry we haven't seen much of you"

Harry felt Nikki flinch slightly as she heard the voice of one of Harry's old friends. He just gripped her hand tightly and gave her a reassuring smile before he turned to the group of boys.

"Yeah, I've been busy"

"We can see that" James, one of the oldest, replied, eying Nikki up and making her anxieties bubble to the surface again. "Good is she?"

"Piss off" Harry scoffed and turned around, pulling Nikki quickly towards the table where the envelopes with their names on were. "You alright?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, giving him a small smile which was returned quickly. She then glanced towards the group, who were quickly making their way out of the school. "Do you think they'll be back"

"Not really" Mr Roberts, another biology teacher who had the reputation for being very forward, told them. He smiled at them both and shook his head. "am I seeing you two in my biology next year?" he asked them, a knowing smile on his face.

"We know you already know" Nikki shook her head, smiling at the teacher as she picked up her envelope.

"All the teachers know the results already"

"Which isn't fair" Nikki chuckled as Harry wacked her gently on the head with his envelope, making her glare at him. "Open them then"

"Not before you"

"Harry"

"Nikki" Harry replied in the same tone and the teachers behind the desk shared a look. They had all known about the trouble that Nikki had had fitting in, and were glad that she was finally happy and that Harry had found a proper friend who was able to motivate him, unlike those others he had been hanging around with. "Open them"

"Fine" Nikki sulked and gingerly opened the envelope, looking back up at Harry with a raised eyebrow as he glanced into the envelope. "Yes?"

"I'm curious, hurry up" Harry whined, eager to see what his girlfriend had got.

"You have yours there and you're more worried about mine?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, a grin on his face "Hurry up"

"God you're so impatient" Nikki giggled and shook her head, tugging the pieces of paper out of the envelope and flicking through them, holding them out of Harry's view as she did so. Her heart jumped in her chest as she read what was on the papers and she wondered if she had the right results. "Bloody hell"

"What?" Harry asked as he looked at the papers, the teachers behind the desk chuckling at Nikki's response. "Bloody hell" he murmured as well as he looked at the results "I knew I was dating a genius"

"I'm not..." Nikki grinned, trailing off and leaning up to kiss Harry, ignoring the teachers and the rest of the pupils who would obviously gossip about them. "Now open yours"

"No I think I'll revel in your results" Harry shook his head and Nikki's grin grew as he flicked through the results again "Well done, I'm proud of you"

"Thank you" Nikki beamed, looping her arms through one of Harry's and resting her head on his arm as well.

"Well done" Mr Roberts smiled at her and Nikki turned to him and nodded her thanks "If anyone deserves those results it's you"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and the teacher nodded, turning back to another pupil who had walked over to get their results. "Open yours" she urged Harry as he led her over to another corner of the room and kissed her quickly again "Go on"

"Alright" Harry rolled his eyes "Slave driver"

* * *

"So what..." Anne was cut off by Nikki practically jumping on her and wrapping her arms around her neck. The older woman laughed and hugged Nikki back just as Harry wandered over to them. "Good news I take it"

"Very" Nikki giggled "All A stars apart from one A"

"Congratulations" Anne beamed and hugged the laughing young woman again, kissing her head gently before turning to her son who was smiling lovingly at Nikki. "and you?"

"An A, A stars and a B" he replied, smiling at his mother as she hugged him as well, giving him her congratulations. "One mark away from an A in geography"

"You don't need that anyway" Anne waved it off and took the results pages from both teenagers, looking them over carefully. Harry chuckled at her and shook his head at her need to see proof, reaching over and taking Nikki's hand in his and tugging her into his body. Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist and Harry did the same to her, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I'm proud of you" he told her again and Nikki beamed and nodded.

"I'm proud of you as well, you said you were going to fail" Nikki tutted and shook her head, Harry just shrugged, too wrapped up in Nikki to care about his own results. He knew that Nikki was terrified of failing, at anything, and was going to lavish her with attention for how brilliantly she had done. "You're plotting"

"Am I?" Harry asked, a smirk playing on his face. Nikki opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking about but Anne interrupted them.

"These are brilliant you two"

"Thank you Anne" Nikki smiled, taking both envelopes from the older woman "Just two more years to go now"

Harry groaned as he took her hand in his and lead her down the road and to the car, Nikki giggling loudly and Anne rolling her eyes at the couple.

* * *

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Nikki asked as they walked into the house, both teenagers still elated from their amazing results. Nikki exceedingly more than Harry.

"He's taking you out?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded.

"Hmm for a meal, but he won't tell me where"

"It's a surprise" Harry shook his head, tapping Nikki on the nose as he walked past her "Which means you can't know"

"Harry please"

"Nope"

* * *

"Mum's gone out" Harry told Nikki as he walked into their bedroom to see Nikki putting some of their clean clothes away "Back to see James apparently"

"So..." Nikki was cut off by Harry's lips on hers, he gently backed her towards the bed and she giggled as she sat down, looking up expectantly at Harry as he smiled down at her. "Yes Harry?" she asked coyly, leaning back on her hands and flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Something you want?"

"Before we go out I am going to properly congratulate you for your amazing results" Harry told her and Nikki grinned up at him, her eyes shining with delight and amusement as Harry leant down and kissed her gently.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Nikki murmured as Harry kissed his way down to her neck, gently running one hand over her stomach under her t-shirt.

"I think I'd rather show you that tell you" Harry whispered against her skin and Nikki shivered with delight and desire as he drew away and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

* * *

**I got a bit carried away with this..I now have up to chapter ninety something written..yeah...you're probably all bored of this fic my now aren't you XD. It will be going on forever and ever.**

**xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

"Harry what are we doing here?" Nikki asked in confusion as Harry led her towards the door of one of the most posh restaurants in London. Harry turned back to her and frowned mockingly.

"Having dinner"

"But Harry its expensive" Nikki blushed and Harry chuckled, turning and kissing her gently before continuing to lead her up the very glamorous outside, past the outside tables and chairs which were filled with people who obviously were very wealthy, all of them deep in conversation with whoever they were with. Nikki was surprised at how down to earth it all seemed though.

"Dad brought mum here" Harry explained as they waited at the platform in front of the doors for someone to come and see to them. He completely ignored what Nikki had said beforehand, instead taking the time to look her over. The red dress that she was wearing complimented her figure perfectly and the neckline was low, but not too low to be inappropriate, something which pleased Harry. He wanted Nikki to realise how beautiful she was, and he knew he was actually getting somewhere. "He proposed here"

"Harry, propose and I kill you" Nikki giggled as Harry tugged her slightly closer to him and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Damn, there goes my cunning plan" he muttered and Nikki chuckled, shaking her head and looking back as a man who looked to be in his twenties came over.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked, eyeing them both up, obviously knowing that they were teenagers and wondering if they could afford a restaurant like this.

"Cunningham" Harry replied quickly, running his eyes over the man as well, mocking him and showing him that he and Nikki belonged there. He then saw the man eyeing Nikki appreciatively and glared at him, wrapping his arm around Nikki and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Table for two?" the man enquired when he found the name on the list in front of him.

"That's right" Harry nodded and gently guided Nikki into the restaurant when the older man told them to follow him.

"Harry are you sure you can.."

"Nikki will you relax" Harry chuckled as they walked past the tables filled with older people "Once we're doctors you can repay me"

"Will do" Nikki giggled and sat down on the chair that the other man had pulled out for her.

"Your waiter will be over soon"

"Thank you" Harry nodded, following the man with his eyes as he sat down and the older man walked away from them. "He was eyeing you up"

"How terrible" Nikki replied as she leant over the table and kissed Harry gently on the lips "Thank you"

"You can thank me after"

"Oh I will" Nikki smirked at him and Harry raised an eyebrow at her "Harry, are you sure.."

"Nikki" Harry sighed, interrupting her as he reached over and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers and resting them on the table "Dad kept putting money in an account for me as I was growing up, okay? I wasn't allowed to touch that money until I was sixteen so of course interest has built up. So will you stop worrying and let me treat you. Please?" he practically begged her. He knew that Nikki wouldn't think he was bragging about his money, knew that he hated talking about it normally. He obviously wasn't the only teenager with money who had brought their girlfriend into this restaurant. There had to be many teenagers with wealthy parents who gave them money.

"Okay" Nikki replied softly, nodding at him and smiling, squeezing his hand gently.

"Good"

"Now does this constitute second date?" Nikki then asked, pretending to think "I mean the holiday to France was the first date"

Harry chuckled when he saw the couple at the table near them give them a confused glance, hearing what Nikki had said and wondering how a teenager could afford that.

"Hmm, maybe" Harry replied, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'll have to think about something for the third date"

"Actually there is something" Nikki told him and Harry nodded at her to continue "A show, Phantom of the Opera"

"Isn't that the book you were reading last week?"

"Hmm, yes" Nikki nodded, glad that he paid attention to what she was reading "It's been a stage show now for about ten years"

"and you would like to see it?"

"Yes please" Nikki smiled at him, wondering if she was taking advantage. She didn't know how she could repay him for everything and this upset her a lot.

"What is it about?"

"Read the book"

"Nikki you know I don't read" Harry pouted at her and Nikki giggled, turning to their waiter as he came over and introduced himself, giving them their menus before wandering off again. "Tell me"

"It's about a disfigured genius who lives in the catacombs of a French opera house" Nikki explained "It's an upsetting story actually"

"Sounds it"

"Harry" Nikki rolled her eyes at his blatant sarcasm "There's...you'll understand if we see the show"

"Will you cry?"

"Probably"

"I think that was a stupid question really" Harry laughed as he opened the menu, mock glaring at Nikki as she kicked him under the table, she just gave him an innocent look and opened her own menu, smiles playing at both of their faces.

* * *

"I still can't believe that I managed to do that" Nikki commented some time later when they were halfway through their main courses, the subject having wandered back onto exam results.

"I do" Harry nodded "and now we can both be doctors"

"Good" Nikki smiled, spearing a piece of her chicken and boiled potato on her fork before she spoke again "Do you think Oxford would be reachable? For both of us?"

"I'm sure it will be" Harry replied as Nikki put the food in her mouth "With enough willpower I'm sure it will"

"I want..I want to show him that I can get there"

Harry knew she was talking about her father; he just nodded and let Nikki continue.

"He said that people from my background didn't make it there"

"Your background?" Harry frowned at her, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Less privileged"

"Oh"

"Well I suppose we were privileged until he lost it all" Nikki mumbled bitterly, stabbing at her chicken and putting the last piece in her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "I can get there, can't I?"

"Yes you can" Harry smiled; reaching over the table and taking her hand in his once more, entwining their fingers and gently squeezing her hand. "Because you're amazing"

"I wouldn't go that far"

"I would" Harry shrugged, putting his knife and fork back on the plate as he finished his main meal, waiting patiently for Nikki to work her way through the rest of her vegetables that were left.

* * *

"You don't mind me spending my money do you?" Harry blurted out quickly as they made their way down the street, it was dark out but they both felt perfectly safe in this part of the city. "I mean..I didn't...it was..."

"Harry calm down" Nikki giggled as she stopped walking and tugged Harry back to her. She could see the faint redness on his cheeks where he was blushing and leant up to kiss him, Harry's hands making their way to his hips. "How many times have I told you not to be embarrassed by your money?"

"I don't.."

"Some people have money and some people don't" Nikki interrupted him with a shrug "You do and I don't"

"I don't want to embarrass you"

"I think you're the one getting embarrassed by it" Nikki chuckled and Harry smiled slightly and nodded "Don't be. Promise me"

"I promise" Harry mumbled and Nikki glared at him "Okay, Nicola Alexander I promise never to be embarrassed about the money situation again"

"Good, I'm just sorry that I can't pay you back"

"Nicola, now who's feeling sorry for themselves" Harry smirked, leaning down to kiss her gently, trying to take her mind off it all. "If you're that worried about it, then you can repay me however you like when we're amazing, brilliant, Home Office Pathologists, catching the city's worst criminals"

"Deal" Nikki giggled and Harry beamed at her "Now no more money talk, ever"

"Good, but you better still let me buy you things and take you places. And anyway, having you as my girlfriend more than makes up for everything"

"I think I can deal with that" Nikki nodded, leaning up to kiss him again, a blush forming on her face from Harry's compliment.

* * *

**I know Harry probably wasn't _that_ rich, but whatever, his dad was a very good doctor, he obviously had money...and it's my fic so Harry's rich because rich!Harry is even more attractive )..yeah I'm shallow. Rich!Harry could also be a problem later on..just a hint ;)**

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**Skips forward until they're back at school..lucky them xD I'll be using my own now ex-school as the basis of everything in Harry and Nikki's school.**

* * *

"Can't believe we're back already" Harry muttered to Nikki as they wandered into the larger hall in the school for their first assembly back after the summer holidays "How many weeks until half term?"

"Behave" Nikki giggled, slapping his shoulder gently as they walked over to the back of the hall and sat down. The room that was filled with chairs was almost empty of pupils; however a few were dotted around the room, some that Harry and Nikki didn't recognise. "Think of it as your next wonderful step towards becoming a doctor"

"Yay" Harry replied sarcastically and Nikki rolled her eyes at him "At least we can wear our own clothes, I would hate to be stuck in school uniform for the next two years"

"Why do you think we came here?"

Both Harry and Nikki turned to see a boy and a girl about their age standing behind them, each had startling blue eyes and blonde hair, Nikki detected an accent but couldn't place it from the few words that were spoken.

"May we sit here?" the girl asked and motioned to the chairs next to Harry and Nikki.

"Of course" Nikki replied, noticing her accent for the first time in a long time. It was still strong, easily noticeable as South African.

"I'm Ada Amsel and this is my brother Georg" the girl introduced them as her brother took a seat next to her, smiling at Harry and Nikki.

"Harry Cunningham and Nikki Alexander" Harry introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you" Ada smiled and Nikki was still trying to place the accent, it definitely wasn't from anywhere in England and the names sounded familiar somehow. "Ignore my brother, we are here for the education as well"

"I'm sure" Harry chuckled and Georg laughed along with him "It's pretty good here"

"Anything is better than the last school we were at" Ada shrugged, tucking a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and glancing around the room at the sparse amount of people "We wanted to get here early, just in case"

"So did we" Nikki nodded and Harry scoffed "Well I did, this one here would rather have just stayed in bed. I thought I was the one who didn't really want to come back"

"Excuse me for being rude but you are not from around here" Georg said quietly and Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"No, South Africa. I came over here just over a year ago now"

"Ah, we came from Germany with our mother two years ago" Georg smiled at them both "We never lost the accent"

"Hmm" Ada murmured and Georg smiled at her, reaching up and ruffling her hair "Do you mind?"

"No little sister"

Ada poked her tongue out at her brother and both Harry and Nikki laughed.

"We were..well we were almost segregated in our last school" Ada explained to them both "Because we were different"

"Because of the accent and the fact that you're from a different country?" Nikki asked and Harry entwined their hands on his lap, squeezing Nikki's gently.

"Yes"

"It was the same for me" Nikki confided in them "But the people who did it aren't coming back this year and I get to be myself"

"God help us" Harry muttered and Nikki mock glared at him while Ada giggled quietly and Georg smiled, turning and glancing around the room as his sister went on.

"They said some..horrible things"

"Well people can be prejudiced when it comes to them not understanding something or someone" Nikki told the other young woman who smiled slightly and gave her a short nod. "Just ignore them and be yourself, that was the advice I got and I'm going to do that"

"Good" Harry smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head gently. Nikki smiled lovingly up at him before turning back to the siblings. "So you're twins"

"No" Georg chuckled, turning back to them, Ada joining in his laughter when they saw the confused looks on Harry and Nikki's faces. "I am the oldest by ten months, our parents did not obey the no sex for a few weeks after my birth rule and our mother got pregnant straight away"

"Wow"

"Yes" Ada giggled "It just happened that those ten months were situated in the same school year, so here we are. We sometimes just pretend to be twins, just because it is easier than explaining it to everyone who asks"

"I suppose it is" Nikki agreed, she liked the two already and hoped they would become friends. They at least knew what she herself had gone through.

"What lessons are you taking?" Georg asked both Harry and Nikki, looking from one to the other as he spoke.

"All three sciences and maths" Harry replied for both of them "and Nikki as well, we want to be doctors"

"Ah, so am I" Ada grinned "But I am doing art instead of physics and I am hoping to go to Cambridge"

Harry and Nikki could tell that she was a very determined woman, she reminded Harry of Nikki in that aspect.

"Georg is studying biology, chemistry, French and Spanish. I think he is mad, doing two languages"

"I like languages" her brother protested "Whereas you like science"

"Languages are hard"

"No they're not, once you get the gist of them they are easy"

"If you say so" Ada replied, rolling her eyes at her brother as she turned back to Harry and Nikki who were chuckling at the pair "Will we be in the same classes then?"

"I have no idea" Harry shook his head "There are two biology teachers but it depends on how many students are in each class as to how big the classes are, we probably will be though. There's only one chemistry teacher so only one class, there won't be that many doing chemistry anyway, there never is"

"I think you're only doing chemistry teacher because you think she's hot" Nikki told Harry, glancing at the female chemistry teacher as she walked into the room "and because she's domineering"

Harry tried to splutter out a response as the siblings stifled their laughter. He gave up and just flicked Nikki on the nose, making her glare at him and slap his shoulder none to gently.

"Either her or we get the bloody useless one"

"How long have you two been a couple?"

"Two and a half months" Harry replied, turning away from his girlfriend to answer the question.

"Really? We could have sworn it was longer, the way you two act" Ada shrugged and Nikki smiled kindly at the other woman.

"That would probably be because we spend most of our time together" she explained "I live with Harry and his mum. It's a long story"

The siblings knew it wasn't their place to ask just yet, so they didn't. The four teenagers then lapsed into friendly conversation.

* * *

"God I can't believe we have her for form" Harry moaned as he, Nikki, Ada and Georg walked towards their science block where their form room was. They all had a free period first so Harry and Nikki were taking the siblings on a tour of the school.

"She likes me" Nikki shrugged, pushing Harry into the room as he hesitated outside.

"Ah Nicola" their form tutor, Mrs McKenzie the physics teacher, greeting the young woman with a smile "Harry" she directed this towards Harry, her smile fading slightly.

"Good morning Mrs McKenzie" Harry grinned, putting on his best fake post accent "It's a pleasure to see you again"

"Just sit down" the teacher rolled her eyes as Nikki giggled loudly and walked over to a table in the corner of the room, the rest following her. "We'll wait for the others before we get started"

"Is there any reason that you want to be doctors?" Ada asked when they had got themselves settled in the seats that they had claimed for the rest of the year.

"My dad was a doctor" Harry explained "a very good one actually and I always wanted to follow him. Well I wanted to fly planes but I can't because of a dodgy heart, but doctor came close second"

"He _was_ a doctor?" Georg asked straight out, frowning at Harry as he spoke. His sister glared at him for being insensitive, showing that she had heard what Harry had said but chose to ignore it.

"He died when I was eleven" Harry told them and Nikki patted him on the arm as she turned to see what had just walked into the room.

"Our father is also dead" Georg replied quietly and Ada nodded "Three years ago, he was murdered"

"I'm sorry" Harry smiled slightly at them both and they shrugged noncommittally.

"So what school did you go to before?" Nikki asked as she turned back to them and changed the subject completely.

* * *

"I think my brain is melting" Harry moaned in their first lesson as their chemistry teacher, attempted to teach them something. "He's useless"

"Told you" Nikki replied triumphantly as she chewed on her pen, Ada chuckling and Georg reaching over to pat Harry sympathetically on the back.

"and who's idea was it to come back to school on a Friday?" Harry murmured to them all "A _Friday_?"

"Maybe to get the new people settled" Ada shrugged as she wrote something down on her paper and then put her pen down.

"Nikki could you tell me the answer please" Mr Thomason called to the back of the class, tapping the board with his hand to show Nikki where she was meant to be looking.

"Twelve?" Nikki asked after looking at the equation on the board and the teacher nodded, smiling at her before turning and writing it on the board.

"Well done" he said before he went back to whatever he was talking about.

"Good guess?" Harry asked and Nikki smirked at him.

"Very good guess"

* * *

**Boring chapter I know but I wanted to introduce the two new characters..and no, there will be no cheating between Harry and Ada.**

**xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

Lunchtime was spent in the park across the road from the school, with Harry sitting up against a tree and Nikki sitting in between his legs, both happy to be able to do it after a morning at school. It had been weird for them both, not being able to be as physical as they normally were during that day and quite a few times one or the other had quickly held the other's hand during the three lessons that they had had, sharing a quick smile before turning back to whatever they had been doing before.

"Georg and I are going to the Natural History Museum tomorrow if you would like to join us" Ada told the couple as he turned away from a conversation with her brother.

"Yes that would be nice" Nikki nodded, glancing at her boyfriend who nodded as well "Yeah we'll be there"

"Shall we meet at the train station?" Georg enquired, pointing in the general direction of the station "Then we can get the train and then the underground, that would be easier would it not?"

"It's what? Two, three stops until the first underground?" Harry frowned as he tried to remember and Nikki nodded in confirmation.

"Three"

"So we'll meet at the station at nine o'clock, it won't take us long to get there so we'll have the whole day there" Ada told the three of them and they nodded "Good"

"Won't your mum mind?" Nikki asked, wondering what her new friend's mother thought.

"No, she's too busy with the baby anyway" Georg shrugged.

"He's a year old, hardly a baby" Ada told her brother who just shrugged again "Our mother had a relationship that didn't last, but we got a little brother out of it. Jurian" she informed Harry and Nikki who nodded. "The father did not want to know"

"Ada I do not think mum would appreciate you telling everyone"

"She does not care" Ada protested, glaring at her brother while Harry and Nikki exchanged a glance "She is proud of Jurian because he is her son, she is not ashamed"

"I am sorry" Georg apologised to Harry and Nikki "It's not you, it is just that some people may judge her"

"We won't" Nikki smiled, leaning her head back against Harry's chest, allowing her boyfriend to press a kiss to the top of her head. "We're not like that"

"Good"

* * *

"That was the most pointless day of school I have ever been to" Harry complained as the four of them walked down the road towards Ada and Georg's house. It was in the direction of Harry's house so they had decided to walk with the siblings. "Back to school on a Friday"

"Have you stopped moaning now?" Nikki asked with a dramatic sigh and Ada and Georg stifled laughter at their friend's antics.

"Are you mocking me Miss Alexander?"

"No" Nikki replied sarcastically as she turned around and began to walk backwards away from Harry. She then saw the glint in his eyes and jumped when he dashed towards her, she then turned and ran down the road, both her and Harry laughing loudly as they did so. Ada and Georg looked at each other, both silently wondering what they had got into with being friends with Harry and Nikki. Both were very willing to find out.

"Are you both going to make out all the time?" Georg asked dryly as he and Ada turned the corner to see Harry and Nikki in a passionate embrace, both too wrapped up in each other, literally, to notice the two Germans.

Nikki however quickly broke the kiss, her hands still in Harry's hair and Harry's hands still wrapped around her waist, their faces flushed from their running and kissing.

"Ignore him" Ada told the couple, giggling as her brother rolled his eyes at her "He is upset because he is still a virgin"

"So are we" Nikki replied automatically and Georg beamed at his sister.

"See" he told her proudly and the younger sibling sighed and shook her head. "I am not the only male virgin"

"What.." Harry stopped himself, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"The school we went to was not a nice school" Georg continued "I was teased because I was probably the only male virgin in my year, apart from what everyone called the geeks"

"That's silly" Harry replied with a shrug "You'll lose it when you're ready"

Georg just smiled and nodded, glancing at his sister and looking away from the smirk she was giving him.

"And you were definitely not the only male virgin in your year" Harry shook his head as they continued to walk down the path, turning the corner again and into the siblings' road.

"I think I was an easy target because I was different to begin with" Georg shrugged "But I can see that this new school is better already"

"I know what you mean" Nikki nodded "This year is for people who want to be there and want to learn and we can all be individual"

"That's what I've been telling you" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded at him before turning and striking a conversation with Ada.

"Mum, we're home and we brought friends" Ada called out as the four entered the home, Harry and Nikki having been cajoled into accepting a drink and meeting the siblings' mother and baby brother.

"Did you have a good day?"

They turned when they heard a woman's voice from the doorway next to them and Ada rushed forward to hug the older woman.

"Yes thank you, we brought friends" Ada smiled "This is Nikki and Harry"

"It is nice to see you've made friends already" the older woman smiled and then turned to Harry and Nikki, holding out her hand to them, they both shook it as she introduced herself. "I'm Isold"

"Nice to meet you" Nikki smiled kindly, before frowning and looking down at her leg. A little boy looked up at her and beamed at her, his arms wrapped around her legs as he giggled loudly.

"Hallo" he giggled at her and Nikki heard Harry stifle a giggle.

"Hello" Nikki replied as she knelt down in front of the child, opening her mouth to say something else but was cut off when the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck. "Um.."

"This is my other son, Jurian" Isold told them both, smiling at the two teenagers who her children had made friends with. She knew to trust them, Ada and Georg wouldn't have brought them to their house otherwise. "He is almost one"

"Nikki is good with children" Harry then told the three Germans who nodded, interested in this. "They like her"

"No I..." Nikki protested but turned back to the toddler when he tugged at her hair gently, giggling and babbling in baby speak as he did so.

"He must like you, he doesn't do that with everyone" Isold smiled at Nikki and her youngest child. Her English was exceptionally good, almost as good as a native English speaker, the only way you could tell that she wasn't from England was her accent. "You may hold him"

"Um..yeah" Nikki muttered, wrapping her arms around the little boy and picking him up gingerly, not used to holding a child, let alone one this size, even if he was still small.

Jurian giggled loudly when Nikki picked him up, and clapped his hands still babbling in his baby speak. Nikki raised an eyebrow at the child, wondering why he had warmed up to her so quickly.

* * *

"Told you that you were good with children" Harry chuckled as he and Nikki walked home an hour later. His girlfriend just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"I'm not, he just attached himself to my leg" Nikki protested and shook her head "Really, stop reading into it"

"You have to admit that he was cute"

"Yeah okay so he was cute" Nikki giggled "Doesn't mean I have to like children or babies"

"If you say so"

"I do"

* * *

"Good day at school?" Anne asked when Harry and Nikki walked into the living room.

"Yeah it was good" Harry replied, turning away from his conversation with Nikki and nodding at his mother "Pointless but good"

"and now we have a weekend to recover" Nikki smirked as she put her bag on the living room table and turned back to the two Cunninghams.

"Yes and I have competition for Nikki's attention" Harry sighed and Anne shook her head.

"Again?"

Nikki just giggled loudly and shook her head at Harry as he chuckled at her.

"Oh yes" she nodded, playing along with Harry "He's quite short, pretty cute, brown eyes, blonde hair, adorable smile. The problem is he's not even a year old yet"

"Right" Anne replied slowly, looking from one teenager to the other as they both fought not to laugh.

"He's the little brother of two of the people in our form" Nikki then explained, letting out a loud giggle as she did so "He got attached to me"

"It was cute"

"Oh go away Harry" Nikki smirked at her boyfriend who just smiled back innocently and walked from the room, taking both of their school bags as he did so.

* * *

**Nikki likes the boy really :)**

**xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

"I'm sorry, mum had to work unexpectedly today so we have to bring Jurian" Georg apologised the next day when Harry and Nikki met the siblings at the train station. "We have been getting funny looks"

"Ignore them" Nikki smiled as she leant down in front of the pushchair that the toddler was in. He looked at her and giggled, holding out his arms to her as he seemed to recognise his favourite plaything from the day before. "Hello you"

"He likes you" Ada giggled and Nikki gave the slightly younger girl a smile, before looking back at the toddler. "You don't have to have our permission to hold him you know"

Nikki quickly unstrapped the toddler from his chair and he practically launched himself into her arms, wrapping his own small arms around her neck and giggling, babbling in his baby speak as he did so. Harry chuckled at his girlfriend and shook his head as she spoke the child in a baby voice.

"and you say you don't like babies and children"

"I don't" Nikki replied quickly, turning away from Jurian who was tugging gently at one of her curls, a smile on his face.

"You could have fooled us" Georg added and Harry gave him a high five, making Ada laugh and Nikki glare at the pair of them.

"Are we going to see the dinosaurs?" Nikki then cooed to the child who let out a happy squeal at getting attention from his new favourite person. "Hmm? Would you like that?"

"Told you" Harry muttered as Ada folded the pushchair up and they began to walk towards the desk for them to buy their tickets, their train would be arriving soon.

"You don't mind holding him do you?" Ada asked Nikki as the two men went and brought the tickets to save them all lining up.

"No he's fine" Nikki smiled, looking at the toddler in her arms, he was still fascinated by her hair and was engrossed in tugging gently at the strand in his small hand. "He's adorable"

"You don't like children or babies?"

"I don't know" Nikki shrugged, looking back at her friend and ignoring a look from a passing middle-aged woman who glanced at her and then at the child before looking away in disgust. "I thought I didn't, but Jurian is different. Aren't you?" she directed this at the child who had turned to see his older brother and Harry wander back over with the tickets.

"Come on you" Ada smiled at her brother and went to take him from Nikki's arms "You have invaded Nikki's attention for long enough"

She took Jurian from Nikki and held him but the toddler didn't like that and began to cry, reaching out for Nikki and clenching and unclenching his hands. Nikki looked quite shocked at this sudden change of events and looked at Harry and Georg for help, they however were laughing together at the look on Nikki's face so she glared at them and turned back to Ada.

"Do you mind?" Ada asked quietly and Nikki shook her head, taking Jurian back from her. The boy instantly stopped crying, clinging to Nikki's neck and snivelling as he did so. "He seems attached to you"

"I didn't mean to" Nikki told them in a panic but Ada just shook her head and laughed, picking up the folded up pushchair and then starting to walk towards the platform.

"It is okay" Georg smiled at Nikki "Holding a child suits you"

Nikki just glared at him and he grinned along with Harry as Ada sniggered from behind them.

* * *

"I don't think you and Harry should be friends anymore" Nikki commented as they stood on the platform, the train just coming along the tracks. "You're bad for each other"

"That is not true" Georg protested, knowing that his new friend was joking.

"See" Harry smirked at his girlfriend who shifted Jurian to her other hip, once again wondering what it was about her that got the little boy so attached. "I now have someone to stop me being abused by you"

"Man up" Nikki muttered, however she gave him a small smile before turning and starting a conversation with Ada.

* * *

"So do I have competition?" Harry asked as they sat on the train waiting for it to go. He was sitting next to Nikki who had Jurian on her lap, Ada and Georg sitting across the table from them. He had to admit that his girlfriend looked right at home with a child and knew she would make a good mother when she was older.

"Of course you do" Nikki giggled, glancing down at the boy in her arms who was staring out of the window "He's much cuter than you are"

"How rude" Harry pouted, leaning over and kissing Nikki gently on the lips and ignoring the moans from Ada and Georg. "Problem?"

"No" Georg smirked at them, shaking his head "We're not going to have to peel you away from each other all the time are we?"

"Of course not" Nikki chuckled and shook her head, leaning it on Harry's shoulders "We respect that you don't want to see us kissing all the time"

"Do we?" Harry then asked, looking down at his girlfriend and then smirking at the two Germans "Yeah we understand that"

"It is okay" Georg shrugged "You're dating, you're allowed to kiss"

"Just don't start undressing each other in front of us" Ada continued with a giggle and Nikki laughed loudly, while Harry just rolled his eyes at Georg who chuckled and shook his head at his sister. "Mum likes you by the way"

"She only knew us for an hour"

"She is a very good judge of character" Ada replied and Georg huffed.

"Not about the bastard who got her pregnant and then left her"

"Georg" Ada chided and shook her head at him "Please, that is in the past now"

"Hmm" was all Georg said as he turned to look out of the window, the same window that his baby brother was pressing his face against.

"Don't do that" Nikki told the little boy, moving him away slightly as she did so "The window could be dirty"

The three other teenagers chuckled under their breaths, each not looking at Nikki as she glared at them all.

"What?" she asked them but they shook their heads, content in their own little joke. "You're all mean"

* * *

"Why are you so convinced that you don't like children?" Harry asked as they waited for Ada and Georg outside the museum toilets "You're brilliant with them. Don't you want children?"

"We've been over this" Nikki sighed, shrugging slightly and crossing her arms over her chest. Harry realised the action as Nikki getting defensive and upset and reached across to take her hand in his, uncrossing her arms and leaning down to kiss her. "I say that because I don't think..I don't think any man would want me as the mother of their children. I mean I spent a good few months thinking that no-one liked me even as a friend, let alone as girlfriend material or anything else"

"Don't be silly" Harry smiled kindly at her "You know I love you"

"I know, and I love you" Nikki couldn't help but smile as she shrugged "but this is all still new to me"

"I understand" Harry nodded, leaning down and kissing her gently "It's new to me as well, you know that"

"I know"

"Good, now let's have a nice day out with our new friends and their baby brother who seems very attached to you" Harry smiled, kissing her again just as Georg walked from the men's room. "Okay?"

"Okay" Nikki smiled again, stealing a quick kiss as she did so.

* * *

"You are both getting weird looks from some people" Ada commented a few hours later as they stood in the insect section of the museum. Nikki holding Jurian up so he could see the insects better through the glass, his little face pressed up against the glass as he giggled.

Harry heard this and glanced around them, noticing a few people giving them funny looks before looking away from them again.

"Why?"

"Well you have to admit that Jurian does look more like you two than he does us" Georg smiled, ruffling his little brother's blonde hair as he spoke "I think people think that he is your son, considering that he won't leave Nikki alone"

"Ah" Harry nodded, glancing at Nikki who was oblivious to their conversation "Right"

"What?" Nikki asked as she turned to look at him, shifting Jurian on her hip so he was in a more comfortable position.

"Nothing" Harry smiled, taking Nikki's hand in his as they began to walk through the exhibit, Ada and Georg sharing a sneaky look between them, smirks on their faces.

* * *

"So why did you move from South Africa?" Ada asked that lunchtime as she and Nikki sat on one of the tables in the museum canteen, it was practically empty apart from them and a few other small families. Harry and Georg were off buying their food at the counter and Jurian was sitting next to Nikki at the table in a highchair, looking around the room that had dinosaurs painted on the wall, with interest.

"My mum died" Nikki explained quietly "And I came over here to live with my dad"

"I'm sorry" Ada whispered as she nodded "I understand what that is like, with my dad dying as well"

"Sometimes I'm thankful that I came over here actually" Nikki continued, fiddling with a napkin that was on the table "I wouldn't have met Harry otherwise" she smiled and looked up at her friend "I'm glad about that anyway"

"I'm sure you are" Ada grinned "I need a boyfriend like Harry, although he needs to be a little bit less.."

"Sure of himself?" Nikki giggled and Ada nodded and laughed along with Nikki.

"Yes, don't worry I won't try to steal Harry"

"I didn't think you would" Nikki shook her head, she knew what Ada said was true.

"Anyway I don't think Harry would dare leave you, he loves you too much. We've only known you for two days but Georg and I can see it"

"Really?" Nikki beamed, extremely happy that people could see how much her and Harry loved each other.

"Yes, and we can also see how much you love him"

"I do, very much" Nikki admitted, her smile growing "He helped me a lot with..things. I was bullied as soon as I got to the school, you know that, and I retreated into myself. But once Harry started to notice me and became my friend that changed"

"And then you started dating?"

"Yep" Nikki smiled and nodded "Apparently it was obvious that we liked each other as more than just best friends, it just took some time for us to admit it to ourselves and each other"

"Well I think you are a cute couple" Ada giggled and Nikki grinned at her friend "We used to get bullied as well, Georg and me"

"What for?" Nikki asked softly and Ada shrugged, looking down at her hands that were on the table.

"Because of how we look and where we come from"

Nikki frowned at her friend and shook her head.

"I don't understand, why is that a problem?"

"Nikki, we both have blonde hair and blue eyes and are from Germany" Ada explained and Nikki continued to frown in confusion. "People where we went to school were very prejudice against people who weren't British and we got called..." she trailed off and shook her head "It doesn't matter"

"We got called Nazis because we had blonde hair, blue eyes and came from Germany"

Nikki jumped when she heard Georg's voice behind her and Ada glared at her brother as she shook her head. The two men sat themselves down, Georg next to his sister and Harry next to Nikki.

"That's stupid" Nikki frowned and Harry handed her her food and coffee. "Just because you look like you do doesn't mean you are, people are so ignorant sometimes"

"Well we were new and they needed some sort of leverage to bully us" Georg shrugged, handing his sister her drink. "We just ignored them as much as we could"

After that tense conversation Harry changed the subject to something more upbeat and they all forgot about the bulling of the past and everyone who had hurt them, all of them relaxing into friendly conversation as they got to know each other a bit better.

* * *

**Because you know they would obviously go to the museum :)**

**xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

**Smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"What time did you two get home last night?" Anne asked the next morning as she walked into the kitchen at the same time as her son, Nikki already sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in her hands and an empty bowl in front of her.

"About eleven" Harry replied "We stopped off at Ada and Georg's for a few hours though, it seems my competition didn't want Nikki to leave"

"Until his mother came home and he was quite willing to leave me" Nikki added with a pointed look and Harry smirked as he poured water into the kettle and went around making coffee for him and Anne.

"After a kiss"

"Yes after a kiss" Nikki rolled her eyes and Anne chuckled at the two.

"So they are nice then? Ada and Georg?"

"Very" Nikki nodded, Harry turning around and leaning his back against the counter behind him as his looked at the two women. "They understand us as well. Their father died three years ago, so they moved over here with their mum. And they have the same interests as us as well"

"Except it's Georg who likes reading, not Ada" Harry added and Nikki nodded again to confirm this.

"At last I can have a proper conversation with someone about books"

"Sounds riveting" Harry smirked and Nikki mock glared at him.

"More riveting than talking about planes"

"That hurts Nikki" Harry pouted, placing one hand over his heart "It hurts right here"

"Poor Harry" Nikki cooed to him and Anne smiled at the both of them, glad that in the few months that they had known each other that they had come out of their shells more and more until they were as carefree as they were.

"Did you get everything sorted with James?" Harry then asked Anne, changing the subject completely.

"Yes I did" Anne nodded, not looking at her son as he placed a mug of coffee in front of her.

"What was the problem in the first place?"

"Just something you wouldn't understand" Anne shrugged as she stood up and started to make her breakfast.

Harry shared a look with Nikki and she shrugged at him, her boyfriend giving her a pleading look back and she shook her head at him. Harry then glanced to his mother and frowned, before walking over and sitting next to Nikki, leaning over and kissing her gently.

"I've got work today" Anne then told them, turning to them as she did so.

"Today? It's Sunday"

"People still work on Sundays Harry" his mother chucked as she picked up her coffee, apple and walked from the room.

"So what are we doing today then?" Nikki asked as she leant her elbow on the table and looked at her boyfriend, reaching up to run one hand through his still messy hair.

"I was thinking of doing some biology" Harry told her, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Oh yes?" Nikki enquired innocently, her eyes darting to his lips and them back to his green eyes "What kind of biology?"

"Of the human kind" Harry whispered as he leant forward and kissed her, Nikki allowing him to deepen the kiss straight away, running one hand through his hair, the other resting on the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. Harry wrapped one arm around her back and placed his hand on the small of her back, stroking it gently under her t-shirt and making Nikki moan slightly into the kiss. His other hand rested on her hip, stroking it gently through the skirt that she was wearing. "Mum should be going out soon" he told her when he broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Good" Nikki murmured before kissing him again.

* * *

"So I take it we'll both be experts in human biology once we get to it at school" Nikki giggled sometime later as she and Harry lay curled up together, naked, in their bed.

"Well we'll be experts in some parts of the human body. Just not the ones we'll be studying" Harry chuckled against her warm skin as he kissed her shoulder gently, making Nikki chuckle loudly and nod.

"Actually have you flicked through the biology textbook yet?"

"No, the thing is huge" Harry shook his head "Why?"

"We have to learn about the entire body"

"Really" Harry smirked "Everything?"

"Yep, we should sail through the section on.." she gasped slightly as Harry brought his hand to her centre and stroked it gently.

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently "The section on...?"

"You know what" Nikki murmured as Harry brought his hand away from her and kissed her gently and lazily. A few minutes later the kiss got more passionate and Harry moved so he was straddling Nikki, his hands resting either side of her on the pillow, Nikki's own hands in his hair. Nikki automatically wrapped her legs around Harry's waist when she felt his erection against her stomach and they both moaned into the kiss when they found out how perfect it felt. "Harry" she whispered as Harry broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, looking for his permission. "Do you want.."

Harry nodded quickly and Nikki smiled and kissed him softly.

"Do you?" he murmured and Nikki nodded, running one hand through his hair, nervousness running through them both, despite how natural and perfect it felt for both of them. "Really? I don't want you to..." he was cut off by Nikki pulling his head down so she could kiss him.

"Harry" was all Nikki said before he kissed her again, it was more passionate this time and it left both of them breathless when they eventually broke away from each other. Harry then trailed one hand down her body, pressing it in between her legs and stroking her gently as he kissed his way down her neck, Nikki's small moans urging him on as he took one of her breasts in his mouth and worshiped it slowly. Nikki reached up and ran her hands through his hair, tugging at it gently and gaining a low moan from Harry. "Harry, I want..you not..your..fingers" Nikki moaned as her eyes flickered shut, her head falling back onto the pillow as she gave in to Harry's ministrations of her body. He knew exactly what she liked and knew exactly how to get her to moan his name in just the right way, and he definitely knew how to exploit that.

"I want to make sure that you're ready for me" Harry explained as he moved away from her other breast, his fingers still stroking her at a steady pace, enough to get her aroused but not enough to push her over the edge. A smirk made its way onto his face as Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him, lust and love filling both of their eyes. "and you are very very ready for me"

"I'm always bloody ready for you" Nikki giggled and Harry smiled, kissing his way down her stomach and then lower, earning a loud moan from Nikki as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive centre, his fingers slowing down slightly as she parted her legs for him. "Harry please"

"I don't want to rush this" Harry informed her, giving her a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile gracing her face as well "I want this to be perfect for you"

"What about you?" Nikki asked, reaching down and running one hand through Harry's hair as she spoke "It's your first time as well"

"It's perfect because it's with you" Harry informed her and Nikki's eyes filled with tears as he spoke "What's wrong beautiful"

"I.." Nikki shook her head and Harry moved so he was laying over her again, concern filling his eyes.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready"

"I am" Nikki nodded quickly "I promise you I am, but I'm just a bit scared"

"It's alright, I'll be gentle"

"Thank you" Nikki bit back a sob and Harry kissed her gently, kissing all her concerns away as he tried to convey how much she meant to him through the kiss. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied, kissing her forehead gently and then reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a box of condoms, placing it on the top of the table and then turning back to Nikki to kiss her. Neither of them wanted to rush it, knowing that the act itself probably wouldn't last long in the first place, and they wanted it to be perfect for the other.

"How long is your mum working for?"

"Nine until five" Harry replied, kissing his way down to Nikki's stomach before looking up at her "Why?"

"Just seeing how long we had to get through those two boxes we brought" she giggled and Harry chuckled, turning back to his task of kissing her.

He rested his hands on her hips as he kissed her centre again, smiling up at Nikki as he heard her small gasp. She parted her legs for him again and Harry flicked his tongue over her, Nikki reaching down and running her hands through his hair, tugging at the strands gently as he pleasured her with his tongue, loud moans and whines coming from her as he did so.

"Harry please" Nikki begged him "I'm more than ready for you, please"

"Sure?"

"Harry" Nikki practically sobbed and Harry chuckled, moving up her body and kissing her again, gasping slightly as he felt one of Nikki's hands wrap around his erection, stroking him gently. "You're big" she murmured through the kiss and Harry chuckled.

"Yes, so you've told me many times since we first started seeing each other" he nodded proudly, moving away and flicking his bangs away from his face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just scared, it'll hurt"

"I know, it won't be for long" Harry soothed her, running one hand over her hair and then reaching down to take her hand away from his member. "Nikki this probably isn't going to last long anyway, you keep doing that and it definitely won't"

"Sorry" Nikki giggled, moving her hand so it was resting on his shoulder.

"No you're not"

"No I'm not" Nikki agreed with him, reaching over and grabbing the box of condoms. She opened it and took one out, trying to ignore Harry who was kissing her neck slowly, teasing the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder lightly with his teeth. She then pushed him away and rolled the condom carefully onto his erection, her hands shaking slightly. Harry moved so he could kiss her mouth, reaching down to stroke her centre gently to make sure she was ready for him. He moaned slightly when he felt that she was more than ready for him and he gently positioned himself at her opening.

"Nik?"

"Keep going" Nikki told him, nodding slightly as she ran one hand through his hair, Harry kissing her neck gently as he slowly pushed himself into her for the first time. He stopped when he met some resistance but Nikki arched her hips slightly.

"It won't be for long my love" Harry whispered to her and Nikki nodded quickly, kissing his temple and gasping loudly as he pressed himself into her fully, a sharp pain shooting up her as he did so. A few tears leaked from her eyes and Harry kissed her face, stroking her hair and whispering to her how much he loved her. The pain however subsided quickly and left Nikki with the feeling of ultimate pleasure to have Harry inside her. She arched her hips into his and moaned slightly and the feeling of him in her. Harry took this as a good sign and began to move in her, small movements at first to get them both used to what they were doing. Nikki then wrapped her legs around Harry's waist, the change of angle making them both gasp, a moan escaping Nikki's mouth as her eyes flickered closed.

"God..Harry" she panted as her boyfriend quickened the pace slightly, her eyes flickering open. Harry smiled at her and leant down to kiss her, Nikki running her hands through his hair and tugging at the strands gently, Harry's moan of pleasure urging her to do it again.

"Nik.." he moaned into her neck as she ran one hand down his sweaty back, her nails digging into him slightly.

"Harry" Nikki gasped as she matched his thrusts with her own.

"God you feel so good" Harry mumbled into her skin, kissing her neck gently as he slowed his pace down, Nikki's disappointed moan making him chuckle slightly.

"Faster Harry" Nikki told him and Harry complied with her, regaining his original pace even when he felt himself already close to the edge.

"Nik" he panted as he shook his head "I'm not..I need.."

"We have..all day" Nikki moaned, arching into him and gasping as Harry hit the right spot with his quick pace. She then tightened her grip on him, tightening her legs around him as she felt herself almost slip over the edge. Harry too felt this and smiled into her neck, moving away from her slightly and nodded, moving some of her sweaty hair away from her face.

"Don't hang on sweetheart" he told her, kissing her fully on the lips and pressing himself into her one last time before she clenched around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she screamed his name.

"Oh God Harry" she panted as he continued to thrust into her as her orgasm washed over her, prolonging the pleasure for her "Oh yes"

This was all it took for Harry to lose control of himself, seeing Nikki like this under him, screaming and panting his name. He moaned her name repeatedly as his own orgasm washed over him, he shuddered inside her and Nikki clung to him as he buried his face in her neck, his body shuddering as he murmured her name like a mantra.

They then lay in silence for a few seconds, each recovering from their powerful orgasm as they cuddled each other, still entwined together and wrapped around each other. Harry then moved away from Nikki slightly so he could look down at her, a bright smile on her face that was contagious, he too smiled and leant down to give Nikki a soft kiss.

"That was...amazing" Nikki breathed as she ran one hand through his hair "Thank you so much"

"I should be thanking you" Harry smiled and Nikki shook her head at him "It was brilliant"

"Going to have to practice though" Nikki giggled and Harry nodded, his smile growing.

"Of course, we have two boxes to get through as well"

"Such a shame" Nikki chuckled and groaned slightly as Harry extracted himself from her and reached down to take the condom off. He stopped however as Nikki sat up slightly and he glanced at her thighs.

"There's.." he motioned to her and Nikki glanced down at her thighs, seeing a slight bit of blood on her legs as well as the sheet under her. "Did I hurt you that much?" Harry panicked and Nikki shook her head.

"I'm just a bit sore, that's normal. Some women bleed their first time as well, don't worry about it" she told him kindly and she saw Harry visibly relax. "Going to have to do the laundry now"

Harry leant over and kissed her instead of replying to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Harry, it's normal, stop worrying about me" Nikki giggled "Go and get rid of that" she motioned to the used condom in his hand and he nodded, climbing off the bed and making his way to the bin in the bathroom.

Nikki then realised that she seemed to have a permanent smile stuck on her face and giggled slightly. She thought that their first time, especially hers as a woman, would be terrible, but it wasn't. She knew that they would obviously get better with time and was looking forward to experimenting with Harry when they got used to each other a bit more.

"You are looking very well taken care of"

Nikki turned to look at the bathroom doorway where Harry was leaning, still completely naked.

"Really?"

"Hmm" he nodded, pushing away from the door frame and walking over to the bed "You have an afterglow about you"

"Silly"

"It's true" Harry chuckled, brushing some of Nikki's hair away from her face as she lay down, Harry propping himself up next to her. "and you smell gorgeous"

Nikki burst out laughing and shook her head as Harry grinned down at her.

"I should take a shower" Nikki then commented, glancing down at her thighs and blushing before looking back at Harry "and you need to do the sheets"

"But you smell to gorgeous to have a shower" Harry whined, burying his face in her neck and kissing her warm skin as he spoke "you smell like sex and it's gorgeous on you"

"I wonder why I smell like that" Nikki giggled and pushed him away from her, sitting up fully and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Harry however reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist, preventing her from getting up. "And anyway I thought men were meant to just fall asleep after sex"

"I'm not tired" Harry told her "I'm too happy to be tired"

"Well you can be happy as you're washing the sheets" Nikki chuckled, turning her head slightly to kiss him "We can have round two later on, I promise"

"Really?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki nodded, smiling as he kissed her nose gently.

"Really. Now I won't be long. Feel free to join me when you've put the washing in the machine" she smirked as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, well aware of Harry's eyes following her naked body as she did so.

* * *

**Well they've reached the next step :) oh and just so you know 'Jurian' is pronounched 'Yurian'..in case you didn't know :)**

**xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Harry asked Nikki quietly later on that evening after dinner. He had seen Nikki shift uncomfortably a few times and he wondered if he had hurt her at all during the day and she hadn't told him.

"Harry I'm fine" Nikki smiled at him, making sure to keep her voice low so Anne, who was pottering around in the kitchen, couldn't hear them "It's normal to ache a bit after the first few times"

"Really?" Harry enquired uncertainly and Nikki nodded and patted the sofa next to her. Harry did as he was silently told and sat down, wrapping one arm around Nikki's shoulders and kissing her head gently.

"Yes it is, my body isn't used to.." she glanced towards the door and then lowered her voice "it's not used to having you in me" she blushed slightly and Harry chuckled. "But I'm sure we can rectify that"

"If my lady commands me" Harry murmured and Nikki smiled as they began to kiss gently.

* * *

"Good morning"

"Morning" Nikki smiled as she turned to see Ada and Georg standing behind her at the school gates "How are you?"

"Tired" Georg moaned "I cannot believe that we have to get up at half past six just to come to school"

"I know" Nikki sympathised with them both "Harry and I have a free first thing as well"

"So do I" Ada nodded, but Georg shook his head.

"I have French. I have fourth free though"

"So do we" Ada motioned to herself and Nikki and her friend nodded "Just because we have double biology on Wednesday instead of a free"

Nikki felt herself smirking and blushing at the mention of biology, considering the amount of 'studying' that she and Harry had done the day before. She reached up and pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, however the curls that were too short to reach her ear or the messy ponytail just fell around her face.

"Where is Harry anyway"

"Somewhere" Nikki waved her hand towards the school, a few of the shorter younger years stepping around them to get into the school.

"You three seem to be blocking the entrance"

The three of them turned to see Mrs McKenzie standing in the gateway of the main school, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Sorry" Nikki called over and they moved to one side just as a group of pupils in their year walked past them. Nikki saw a few of the boys in the group eyeing her and Ada up and heard some of them mutter to each other about how hot they both were and how Nikki had changed over the summer. She just scoffed at them and turned away, seeing Ada glaring after them as well.

"The certificate ceremony will be in two weeks" Mrs McKenzie suddenly told them as she walked over on her way to the science block.

"Ceremony?" Georg asked in confusion and glanced at Nikki who shrugged.

"To give out the official certificates for you exams last year" the physics teacher then went on to explain and smiled kindly at Nikki "I'm sure your father will be there, he must be very proud of you and your results"

"Yeah" Nikki murmured sadly as the teacher then turned and crossed the road to the science block, leaving Ada to gently lay her hand on Nikki's arm and squeeze it gently, seeing her friend's sadness.

"Will he not be there?"

"There is a reason I live with Harry and his mum" Nikki replied, not looking at her two friends as she glanced down the road and then crossed to the science block, reaching up and wiping away a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

* * *

"Where have you been dear?" Nikki smiled as Harry walked into the form room, dumping his school bag on the desk and then holding out a paper bag for her to take. Nikki did so and Harry greeted Ada and Georg before looking back at Nikki as she giggled loudly. "A cake?"

"Hmm" Harry beamed at her as he sat down and kissed her gently on the lips, their last kiss for a few hours until break. "Fresh from the bakery"

"Aww, isn't he romantic" Ada cooed to her brother who smirked at her and nodded, smirking at Harry as he shook his head at the siblings. "You don't have a brother around our age do you?"

"Nope" Harry shook his head and Nikki giggled at her friend, putting the paper bag in her school bag for later. "Sorry Ada"

"Damn" the German girl replied "Cousin?"

"Nope"

"I'll have to go on a hunt for a nice romantic man then won't I?" Ada told Nikki who chuckled and nodded "Actually there was a very nice looking guy in biology, did you see him?"

"Apart from Harry, no" Nikki replied and Ada grinned as she continued to tell Nikki about him.

"He was sitting on the other side of the room, in the corner"

Nikki thought about it and nodded slowly.

"Short brown hair, kind of tall but not as tall as these two" Nikki replied slowly, motioning to the two men at their table.

"Yeah that's him" Ada nodded quickly "He's kind of hot, I didn't catch his name though"

"Neither did I and we don't have biology today so we can't find out"

"God you women" Harry scoffed as he sat down on the seat next to Nikki, glancing at the clock as he did so "We have first free don't we?"

"Yep" Nikki nodded and turned back to her conversation with Ada about the boy in their biology.

* * *

"So did you and Ada find out that guy's name?" Harry asked that lunchtime as he and Nikki waited in the park for the siblings who had just popped to the toilet. Nikki chuckled and shook her head, leaning back against the tree that Harry had her backed against, his hands at her waist as he stood close to her.

"Nope. Thank you for the cake by the way"

"I saw you eyeing it up on the way to school this morning" Harry chuckled "And of course I had to go back and treat you"

"Spoil me more like"

"Well I was using the more subtle way of putting it, but yes" Harry smirked, making Nikki shake her head and laugh incredulously.

"Well well, Harry Cunningham being subtle. I never thought I'd see the day"

"Cheeky" Harry smiled as he leant forward and kissed her, Nikki dropping her school bag and looping her arms around his neck to pull him closer, one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair, messing it up as he deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"You..have no..idea..how..much I want..you right..now" Nikki told him through the kiss, neither of them willing to break the kiss properly for her to speak. Harry just smiled into the kiss and ran one hand up the front of her dress, resting it on her thigh and stroking it gently, his smile growing when he felt Nikki parting her legs slightly for him.

"Eager aren't we?" he asked as he broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. "I don't think we should have made love yesterday" he chuckled.

Nikki's heart jumped when he called it that, as opposed to just 'sex', and a small smile made its way onto her face, despite what he had just said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you're so bloody addictive" Harry whispered and Nikki giggled loudly "I'm not going to be able to get enough of you"

"I don't really mind" Nikki chuckled, kissing him again "We can _make love _as much as we are able to" she murmured against his lips before allowing him to deepen the kiss once more.

* * *

**A level results tomorrow :( I will probably update at least twice just to cheer myself up after my failings.**

**xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

A month later and they were all settled at school. The after holidays lag had ended and the teachers were teaching properly now that everyone was settled and mostly happy, as happy as a group of teenagers could be when they were stuck in school. Harry, Nikki, Ada and Georg had become even closer in the month that they had known each other, spending every Wednesday after school at Harry's house, and every Monday after school at Ada and Georg's house, much to the delight of young Jurian who was still very attached to Nikki.

Nikki had also noticed that some of the boys in their year and also the year above them, had been looking at her, commenting to each other about how much she had changed over the summer holidays and how 'hot' she had become. Harry hadn't liked this but Nikki assured him that he was alright to be feeling like that, and she didn't want to be 'hot' she wanted to be beautiful like he made her feel. Harry was exceptionally glad about that and had put on a show, much to Nikki's, Ada's and Georg's amusement, of kissing his girlfriend in front of some of the guys who had shown an interest in her. It had been the same with Harry though, and Nikki had heard a few of the girls commenting on how gorgeous he was. Harry however had been oblivious to it, even when two of the girls had been eying him up quite obviously in front of him. Again, this caused much amusement for the other three teens as they laughed at Harry's obliviousness.

* * *

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Nikki asked Harry one evening at the beginning of October, his birthday being two weeks away. "I've already given you what I was going to give you"

"What was that?" Harry enquired and Nikki smirked as she straddled him where he was sitting on the sofa, plucking the plane magazine out of his hands.

"Me" Nikki replied with a small smile and Harry chuckled, moving some of her straight hair away from her face to behind her ear.

"Well that was a very nice early birthday present, thank you"

"No I need to get you something else"

"No you don't" Harry protested, shaking his head as he rested his hands on her hips, Nikki's hands on his shoulders as she smiled at him. "I'll take our first time as my birthday present"

"Harry" Nikki whined "You can't tell everyone that that was your birthday present"

"Why not?" Harry chuckled "I'd love to see their faces, 'yeah Nikki's present to me was her virginity'"

"Excuse me?"

Both teenagers jumped violently and Nikki looked up to see Anne standing in the doorway of the living room. She felt her cheeks burn as Harry sat up fully, wrapping his arms around Nikki's back to stop her falling off his lap as he did so, his own cheeks reddening quickly.

"I...we..um..." Harry stuttered and Nikki wanted the ground to open and swallow her up "Nothing mum"

"Please tell me that you used protection" Anne smiled slightly and both teenagers nodded quickly. "Good" she then walked through to the kitchen "I don't want to be a grandmother yet" she called back in and Nikki groaned as she buried her face in Harry's chest, both of them laughing quietly in both embarrassment and relief.

"I'm sorry" Harry apologised through his laughter and Nikki shook her head.

"No it's okay, I'm sure she was bound to find out sooner or later"

"True" Harry shrugged, still embarrassed that his mum knew he was having sex.

"I'm going to James' tonight for dinner, are you two...going?" Anne chose her words carefully and Nikki smirked at the older woman so Harry couldn't see, knowing what she was going to say in the first place. Anne just shrugged and rolled her eyes at Nikki, smiling at her as she did so.

"No we'll stay here" Harry replied quickly, his laughter fading as soon as Anne mentioned the other man "I'm cooking Nikki dinner"

"Right" Anne nodded before walking from the living room and to the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Nikki then asked, still straddling Harry's lap as he glared out of the French doors towards the garden. "Harry?"

"It's nothing" Harry shook his head and turned to Nikki, smiling at her and sitting up a bit more so he could kiss her "Now what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

"Nik?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think there's something going on between mum and James?"

Nikki turned to the doorway of the bathroom, the room which Harry was in running a bath. She shifted slightly so she was sitting against the headboard and frowned at her boyfriend's question.

"I don't know" she replied truthfully, curling her legs under her as she spoke and bookmarking the page she had reached in her book "Why do you say that?"

"They've just been spending a lot of time together lately"

"Well they're friends. I spend time with Georg but we're not going at it" Nikki responded with a roll of her eyes and she heard Harry chuckle loudly "maybe your mum's.." she trailed off and shook her head.

"What?" Harry asked as he walked through to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed so he was facing his girlfriend.

"Perhaps your mum needs another connection to your dad, apart from you"

"But she's always had me"

"Yes but now you've got me and you're..." Nikki shrugged and shook her head "It's just been you and your mum and then I came along and.." she trailed off again and Harry sighed.

"You're not going on a guilt trip again are you?"

"No" Nikki replied "You know what I mean though"

"Yes I do" Harry nodded "But I still think there's something going on between them" he added quietly and Nikki cocked her head to one side as she looked at him.

"Would that upset you?"

"Yes" Harry snapped and then looked at Nikki apologetically. Nikki just nodded at him to continue. "He was my dad's best friend and she was his wife. You just don't do that. Some other man yes, who didn't know dad, but not _him_"

"Maybe they can't help it" Nikki tried to placate Harry who was getting worked up about it all.

"Of course they can bloody well help it, you don't just accidentally fall into bed with someone" Harry yelled as he stood up and stormed into the bathroom. Nikki sighed and climbed off the bed, walking across the room and into the bathroom where Harry was standing at the glazed window, gripping the window ledge tightly and glaring at the floor.

Nikki walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back as she did so.

"I'm sorry I shouted"

"It doesn't matter" Nikki replied just as quietly as Harry had spoken "But you don't know for sure that there's anything going on. Please don't jump to conclusions about it"

"I can't help it, she's my mum. I'm meant to protect her because dad's not here"

Nikki smiled slightly when she heard this and nodded against his back.

"Did your dad tell you that?"

"Yes"

"I have no doubt that your mum can protect herself" Nikki told her boyfriend and he turned slightly, taking her hands in his and extracting himself from her hug, before turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her into him. "Don't worry about her"

"Okay" Harry nodded, a smile spreading over his face "I'll put all my energy into protecting you instead. I swear Jurian is going to propose any day now"

Nikki giggled loudly as she pushed away from him, slapping his chest lightly as she did so, shaking her head. Harry just smirked at her and reached forward to grab her wrist in his hand, pulling her back into him and wrapping his other arm around her waist, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Care to join me in having a bath Miss Alexander?"

"I would love to Mr Cunningham" Nikki beamed as Harry leant down to kiss her.

* * *

**I can't seem to write anything apart from their soppy love xD. **

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Smut at the begining.**

* * *

"Good morning my love" Harry murmured tiredly the next morning as Nikki sauntered back into the bedroom completely naked, closing the bathroom door behind her. A combination of Nikki's nakedness, the smile she sent him and the happy giggle that escaped her mouth, caused Harry's body react instantly to her. Nikki saw this as she moved the thin sheet to the side and reached down to wrap her small hand around his rapidly hardening member.

"Good morning" she replied as she stroked him firmly, just the way he liked it, drawing a moan from Harry's mouth as his eyes flickered shut.

"You're very eager this morning" Harry told her as he opened his eyes to watch Nikki pleasuring him, trying not to moan too loudly as he gripped the sheets next to him on the bed.

"Well I want to try something new" Nikki replied, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his erection before moving away from him and making Harry pout at her. "Sit up"

"Excuse me?"

"Sit up, against the headboard" Nikki told him again and Harry frowned in confusion.

"I thought we were going to make love"

"We are" Nikki giggled at him as she stood by the bed, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a condom packet and then climbing back onto the bed. "But I'm on top"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, his arousal growing at the thought of Nikki taking dominance of the situation. It had always been Harry on top when they been together before, they had been getting used to the new things they were doing, getting it right and perfect before they began to explore differences in what they were doing.

"Do you want that?" Nikki then asked her boyfriend as she straddled him.

"Yes" Harry breathed out quickly and Nikki giggled at his eagerness, however she then gasped as Harry moved one hand in between her legs and began to tease her. "Hmm, already very ready for me?"

"Always" Nikki moaned as Harry pressed one finger fully into her, something he had only begun to do after their first full time together.

"God you're so wet" Harry whispered as he added another finger and Nikki bucked against his hand, the tables completely turned from what she wanted. "and this is only for me"

"Yes, oh God yes" Nikki panted as she nodded quickly, her hands gripping Harry's shoulders as he slowly pressed his fingers into her again. He then leant forward and took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until all coherent thought flew from Nikki's mind. However before she could reach her orgasm, Harry removed his hand and his mouth and sat back against the headboard, bringing his hand to his mouth and slowly licking his fingers, an innocent look on his face as Nikki panted and glared at him.

"You taste good" Harry told her simply and Nikki leant down to kiss him, deepening the kiss straight away and exerting her control over him. His hands then began to wander again and Nikki quickly broke the kiss, grabbing his wrists and stopping him.

"I think you want to be tied up" she murmured softly, a hint of pleasure and promise in her voice as she spoke. Harry shivered in anticipation and licked his lips. "Don't you?"

"No that's you" Harry told her and Nikki flushed slightly "So it's true?"

"Maybe" Nikki replied, rubbing herself up against Harry's erection and making him thrust up against her slightly. She however moved away quickly and shook her head, tutting at him. "You're forgetting protection Harry" she reminded him as though he was stupid "You don't want a little Harry or Nikki running around do you?"

"Not right now no" Harry murmured to himself and Nikki ignored whatever he had said, she didn't hear him anyway, she was too busy undoing the condom and rolling it carefully onto him. She then moved and rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing him forcibly as Harry wrapped his arms around her back and then helped her to guide herself onto his erection. They both moaned loudly into the kiss and Nikki tightened her legs around Harry, neither of them moving, just revelling in the new sensations that the new position brought to them. "Good?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded, letting out a low breath as she did so and smiled at him as she began to move on him.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with our long weekend?" Harry asked later on as he wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Nikki looked away from where she was filling two mugs for their coffee and to her boyfriend.

"Where's your mum? She's normally up by now"

"Probably still at James'" Harry muttered as he kissed her neck gently and then moved away from her "Breakfast?"

"Toast please" Nikki replied, pouring out the freshly boiled water into the mugs and giving Harry a smile as she put them on the table, sitting down in her normal place and running one hand through her hair as she did so.

"Chocolate spread?" Harry smiled and Nikki giggled, nodding at him. "So, long weekend. What are we up to?"

"Biology?" Nikki suggested with a smirk and Harry turned to her and shook his head "Yes?"

"You're insatiable" he laughed and Nikki blushed and giggled quietly, nodding slightly as she did so.

"As are you"

"Yes I am" Harry nodded as he walked over and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips "You're just too addictive"

"You know" Nikki whispered as she kissed him, reaching up and placing one hand on the back of his neck to stop him moving away. "As your mum isn't here at the moment I think we can branch out where we perform our illicit activities"

Harry's breathing hitched as he moved his mouth to Nikki's neck, where she was most sensitive, and began to kiss and nibble at her warm skin, drawing a moan from her.

"Really?"

"Hmm"

"Like where?"

"Wherever you like" Nikki replied, running one hand through his hair and pulling her closer to him "The kitchen counter looks very inviting"

Harry just looked up at her and smirked, rolling his eyes slightly as Nikki reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, a smirk on her face as well.

* * *

"God, how am I going to face your mum ever again? Especially in this room?" Nikki chuckled some time later as she and Harry stood, very sated and very naked, in the kitchen, still wrapped around each other.

"Well she already knows that you're not a blushing little virgin anymore" Harry laughed into her neck and Nikki felt her face grow hot. "That was my fault I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Nikki shook her head as she moved away from him, moaning slightly at the loss of contact as Harry extracted himself from her. She then reached down and quickly took the condom off him, Harry leaning down slightly and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "We should shower again"

"Hmm"

"Alone" Nikki warned him with a giggle and Harry pouted at her "Go on" she patted his naked chest gently with her free hand.

"I'm going, I'm going" Harry chuckled as he leant down and picked up his clothes, giving Nikki a very nice view which she took full advantage of. "Slave driver"

Nikki then looked down at the object in her hand, intent on getting rid of it somewhere else that wasn't the kitchen and frowned, glancing up at the door where Harry had just been before biting her lip and closing her eyes, swearing under her breath.

* * *

Nikki didn't see Harry until after they had both had another shower, making sure that they didn't smell of sex for when Anne finally came home. Nikki had blushed even thinking about it, embarrassed that the older woman knew that she was bedding her son and only child, whether it was expected or not.

"Harry can I talk to you?" Nikki asked nervously as she walked into the living room where Harry was flicking absentmindedly through the book she was reading.

"Yes of course, what's wrong sweetheart?" Harry enquired, concern etching his voice as he looked up at Nikki and held his hand out to her.

However Nikki was cut off by loud banging on the door and the doorbell ringing, James' voice then floated through, urgent and demanding. Harry was off the seat in an instant and to the front door, Nikki following quickly behind him.

"James" Harry greeted icily and looked the man up and down, he looked very distressed.

"Harry it's your mum, she's in hospital"

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

Harry stared blankly at the woman laying motionless in the hospital bed. Nikki watched him with concern from the chair that she was curled up in on the other side of the bed, biting her lip nervously and trying to hold back her tears for the woman laying unconscious between her and Harry.

"Harry she'll be fine"

"She..she's my mum" Harry whispered, tears filling his eyes which he quickly blinked away. He didn't want to seem weak in front of Nikki, not after all they had been through. "She can't be like this"

Nikki remembered saying exactly the same thing when her mother was laying in the same position as Anne was. She felt her eyes fill with tears and her throat close up and she had to look away from both Cunninghams to get her composure again.

James had informed the two teenagers that Anne had left his home early that morning, but as she was crossing the road to get to her car, another car sped around the corner and hit her. Harry had just glared at James and then walked off, leaving Nikki to talk to the older man to try and get some more information while they had waited for Anne to come out of theatre. When this had eventually happened, they had then been told what injuries she had, they had been able to stop the internal bleeding, however it was a possibility that it could start up again, her left arm had been plastered to help the break heal and she had some stitches to other cuts around her body. However the bleeding on the brain was the problem, it had been stopped, however the doctors had no idea what other damage this had caused her. They had put her in a coma so her body could heal in relative peace, however they would only know the real damage when she woke up.

There was a knock on the door and Nikki turned to see who it was when it opened. James walked into the room with a small smile on his face and Nikki didn't know whether to be angry at the man or not. Harry however saw red and was onto the man in seconds.

"Get out" he hissed at the man, walking over to him and pushing him back towards the door "Get out this is your fault"

"Harry I'm.."

"I don't care what you have to say, this is your fault. If you hadn't been doing whatever you were doing with _my _mum then she wouldn't be there" Harry yelled at him and Nikki stood up, walking over to Harry and placing one hand on his arm.

"Harry calm down" she whispered to him but Harry ignored her.

"I don't want you anywhere near her"

"Harry you can't do that" James smiled kindly at his best friend's son.

"Yes I can, I'm family, you're not" Harry smirked at him and James' smile slipped from her face "I don't want to ever see you again. Now get out"

"No"

"Is there a problem here?" Dr Jensen Michaels, Anne's doctor and main surgeon, asked as he walked along to the room, hearing the commotion from his office.

"I want this man out of here" Harry told the doctor who nodded "He's not family, I don't want him anywhere near my mum"

"Okay" Jensen, he had told Harry and Nikki to call him that, nodded and placed a hand on James' arm "Come on sir, you heard Harry"

James just shook his head at Harry and smirked at him.

"Just like your father, controlling and violent" James told Harry who tried not to let his hurt show, he then turned to Nikki and shook his head "I pity you, I really do, just you wait. You'll be up here telling the doctors that you walked into cupboard doors"

He then took one last look at Harry and turned and stormed from the room, followed closely by the doctor.

When he had gone, Nikki turned to Harry who was leaning up against the wall, staring at the floor and biting his lip hard. She saw that he was holding back his tears and bit back her own as she walked over to him, gently resting her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her.

"No I won't" Nikki assured him and Harry let out a sob as he shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt you" he cried "I'm just like him"

"No you're not Harry" Nikki shook her head and ran one hand through his hair, the other still on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb "You're the kindest, most compassionate, loving person I know. The only way you're like your father is the way that you look, that's it"

Harry shook his head and looked away from her again, not wanting to face her. Nikki however forcibly moved his head so he was looking at her and leant up to kiss him gently, feeling no resistance from him as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She then broke the kiss and Harry buried his face in her neck, his whole body shaking as he clung to her and sobbed loudly, Nikki gently stroking his hair and back as she whispered to him how much he meant to her and how much she loved him, her own eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

An hour later found Harry sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed, Nikki cuddled up on his lap as he held her gently to him. They had fallen into a comfortable silence after a short conversation and some kissing, and Nikki was absentmindedly fiddling with the necklace that she wore, the one with the picture of her mother in it. Harry saw this and reached up to take her small hand in his, startling her slightly out of her thoughts. He then opened the locket and looked at the picture.

"I'm sorry, this must be familiar" he murmured and kissed Nikki gently on the forehead "You don't have to stay"

"Of course I do" Nikki smiled kindly at him "It's just that I seem to be losing all the mother figures in my life" she bit her lip and shook her head "Sorry"

"It's alright" Harry whispered and pulled her a bit closer to him, hearing her sigh in contentment. "How did she.."

It was a sore subject for Nikki so he had never brought it up, he didn't like or want to see her upset.

"She was murdered" Nikki whispered tearfully and took a deep breath as Harry began to stroke her hair gently "they got her in the street but she managed to hold on for quite a while in hospital, she just wasn't strong enough to..." tears dribbled down Nikki's face as she remembered the broken body of her mother laying in the bed. A loud sob escaped her mouth and Harry began to soothe her gently, stroking her back and hair as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry" Harry told her quietly and Nikki nodded, still gripping onto his shirt like her life depended on it. "I'm sure she's very proud of you"

"I hope so"

"She is" Harry smiled slightly "Because she has the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, funny daughter that anyone could ever have"

Nikki choked out a laugh and moved her face away from his chest, biting her lip to try and stop any more tears.

"I got your shirt wet"

"It'll dry" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled slightly and nodded "Or I'll just take it off when I get home" he smirked at her and Nikki giggled, blushing slightly and nodding.

"Then you can put another one on"

Harry just pouted at her and kissed her gently, reaching up to wipe away her tears with his thumbs, wondering what he would do without Nikki to keep him sane.

* * *

"Damn visiting times" Harry muttered as he slammed the front door, throwing the front door keys on the table in the hallway and following Nikki into the living room.

"Harry I don't think your mum would want us both moping around her bedside all the time" Nikki told him with a shrug of her shoulders and Harry chuckled dryly and nodded.

"That's true"

His mother was stubborn and hated fuss, the thought of them both around her bedside all the time would annoy her. Harry couldn't help but grin as he thought of the tongue lashing he would get from her if she found out.

"You must be hungry" he then told Nikki as he glanced at the time "I'll make us some dinner"

"No you sit down, you're in no state to cook and I don't think Anne would appreciate coming back to a burnt house" Nikki placed a hand gently on his shoulder and pushed him down onto the sofa. "I'll cook"

"Can you?"

"Cheeky bugger" Nikki giggled as Harry beamed at her, she then wandered through to the kitchen, their illicit activities of that morning coming back to her and making her frown. She hadn't talked to Harry about..

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked from the doorway and Nikki jumped, she hadn't heard him walk through. "It sounded serious"

"I can't remember" Nikki shrugged "It wasn't that important"

"Okay" Harry nodded, glancing around the kitchen as he did so "Do you need help?"

"Harry go and sit down"

"You know I can't do that" Harry practically whined "I want to help"

"Fine, get me the carrots from the fridge" Nikki replied, not turning to look at him as she spoke. Harry saw this and frowned, wondering if she was suddenly angry at him for something. He didn't want to ask though so he did exactly as he was told.

* * *

**Oh aren't I mean? ;)**

**xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

"You're looking extremely ravishing this morning Nikki" Harry smiled as he walked into the living room where Nikki was standing staring out of the open French doors and into the back garden. The knee length, baby blue dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly, and her long blonde hair, which was completely straight, was hanging down her back, some pulled up into a clip and some hanging loose.

"Hmm" was all Nikki replied, not turning and looking away from the garden as she nibbled nervously at her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about your mum" Nikki told him, still not turning and looking at her boyfriend, even when he walked over and perched on the arm of the armchair behind her.

"It's not just that"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not. You've barely let me touch you all morning, and last night as well"

"Well there's a lot more to this relationship that sex Harry" Nikki snapped at him, sending him a glare before she stormed off into the large garden, intent on getting lost in a corner that was filled with plants and flowers, something that Anne took a lot of pride in.

Harry stared after Nikki with a shocked look on his face, this wasn't their first spat. They had had arguments since they had got together, but none in the past few weeks since they had been having sex, or 'making love' as Harry liked to call it. He wondered if Nikki was regretting their first time, or if she was regretting having her first time with him. He dearly hoped not, he didn't want to think about it with anyone apart from Nikki.

* * *

"The taxi should be here soon Nikki" Harry called out into the garden half an hour later, making stopping just short of where he knew Nikki was. Sitting on the garden chair that was hidden by the flowers. "Are you coming with me?"

"No" Nikki called back, although her voice was quiet and Harry knew that she had been crying. He was now torn between going to see his mother when the taxi arrived, or comforting his girlfriend. Then he realised that Nikki probably didn't want comforting right now, which is why she had hidden herself away.

"Oh, okay" Harry nodded; slightly hurt that Nikki wasn't going with him. "I'll see you later then, I won't be long. I love you"

Nikki didn't reply and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He took a short breath and turned and walked back into the house, hearing a taxi beep from outside.

Nikki meanwhile sat curled up on the swinging garden chair, her legs drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her knees, tears falling down her face as she bit her lip to stop herself sobbing too loudly.

* * *

An hour later Nikki wandered back into the house, just in time to hear the doorbell ringing. She knew it wasn't Harry, he had a key, and she prayed that it wasn't James. She didn't have the willpower or strength to fight with him, not that she wanted to in the first place. Nikki walked through to the main hallway and to the front door, opening it to see Georg and Ada standing on the doorstep, one year old Jurian in her arms.

"Hi" Nikki smiled at them and moved away from the door, letting them into the house and then closing it after them.

"We heard about Anne on the news" Georg explained and Jurian grinned and held out his arms for Nikki.

"Nik" he grinned and Nikki couldn't help but smile, fighting the nauseous feeling that arose suddenly in her. She reached over and took the little boy from Ada and he wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry we didn't phone" Nikki apologised to the siblings as they walked into the living room.

"It is okay" Georg replied, smiling at Nikki while Ada just sat in silence, looking over Nikki's dishevelled and obviously upset appearance "You obviously had a lot on your mind. How is she?"

"Not very good" Nikki shook her head as she sat on the armchair, putting Jurian on her lap as he looked around the room in wonder, he hadn't been to the house before. "They've managed to stop some internal bleeding, but it could start up again, her broken arm will heal in time, but she's got bleeding on the brain and they don't know what it will be like when she eventually wakes up. If she wakes up"

"She will" Ada told Nikki confidently "She is a very strong woman"

Nikki just nodded and absentmindedly ran one hand through Jurian's brown hair, making the child giggle in delight at the attention that he was getting from his favourite person, apart from his mother.

"Where is Harry?"

"The hospital with Anne" Nikki replied, shrugging slightly "We had an argument" she paused and shook her head "No that's a lie, I was just a complete bitch and ignored him and was just generally cold to him. He doesn't need it right now"

"I'm sure you had your reasons" Ada commented and Nikki just shrugged, turning to look at Jurian with a grin on her face.

"Now would you like a drink?" she asked the young boy, knowing he wouldn't understand but she did it anyway. "You two?"

"Can we have coffee please?" Georg asked "I will help you"

"No it's fine, sit down" Nikki shook her head as she stood up, putting Jurian down on her vacated seat as she did so and then walked from the room and into the kitchen. She closed the door and turned around, leaning her forehead against it and letting out a sob, kicking the door in frustration before turning and making her way over to the kettle, wiping away some fallen tears and pushing away the ones in her eyes. She had to be strong for Harry and her weakness wasn't going to help him.

* * *

A few hours of comfortable talk between the friends later and Harry walked through the front door, not at all surprised when he saw Georg and Ada, and then little Jurian who was asleep on Nikki, laying up against her chest and looking very much at home there. Nikki avoided his eyes as she greeted him and Harry smiled back at her before Ada and Georg stood up to give him their condolences.

* * *

"Nikki sweetheart please tell me what's wrong" Harry pleaded later that evening when they were both getting ready for bed. Nikki hadn't spoken to him much that day and had left the house to do the shopping that Anne normally did, leaving Harry two hours to mull things over. "You're not having second thoughts about us mak..having sex, are you?"

"No" Nikki shook her head quickly and turned to him "Definitely not, we were both more than ready for the next step"

Harry nodded slightly and looked down at the shirt that was in his hands, fiddling with the hem slightly.

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you let me touch you?"

"I'm sorry about what I said this morning" Nikki ignored his question as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to Harry as he stood in the middle of the room. "I know this relationship isn't just about sex"

"I know it might seem like that at the moment" Harry chuckled "We have been having sex quite a lot"

"I think that's an understatement Harry" Nikki giggled quietly and Harry nodded "It's just because it's new and we can do it, it'll settle down"

"Not too much I hope"

"No" Nikki shook her head and picked at a stray thread on her pyjama shorts, a small smile on her face. "I'm sorry I've just been feeling out of sorts, what with your mum, it's just been making me think of mine and I'm sorry I've been a moody bitch"

"You're not a moody bitch" Harry assured his girlfriend with a chuckle as he walked over to the bed and crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his and resting them on her knees "But if there was something else you'd tell me, right?"

"Right" Nikki nodded, avoiding eye contact with him as she spoke. Harry frowned and tried to ignore the feeling that she was lying to him. "I'm sorry I didn't go to the hospital with you today"

"Stop apologising for that" Harry chuckled as he leant up and kissed her forehead gently, helping her into bed and covering her with the thin sheet, the nights still warm even though it was getting dark sooner than normal. "I know it must be horrible for you, seeing mum like that when yours.." he trailed off as Nikki nodded.

"She'll be fine Harry" Nikki told him quietly and Harry nodded "Everyone says so"

"Yeah" Harry whispered tearfully and blinked away his tears. He needed to be strong for both Nikki and his mum, he couldn't be seen crying when he had them to think of as well. "I love you"

"I love you more"

"No I don't think so" Harry chuckled as he leant down and kissed Nikki gently on the lips "I love you more"

"Not possible" Nikki giggled, running one hand through his hair as she spoke. Harry smiled as he moved away from her and turned the bedside light off.

"I won't be long" he assured her and Nikki nodded, turning over and curling up slightly as she closed her eyes. Harry's smile faded slightly as he turned and walked across the room and to the bathroom, the niggling feeling that Nikki was keeping something from him had returned.

* * *

**My angst sucks :(**

**xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

"Harry, Nikki please sit" the kind, middle aged headmaster smiled at them as he walked into his office where the two teenagers were told to wait that Tuesday morning when they had walked into their form room. They did as they were told, taking two seats in front of the desk as the headmaster walked around and sat in his chair. "We heard what happened on the news" he addressed them both "We're, the staff, are all sorry"

"She's not dead sir" Harry told the teacher and the older man shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Now I know it's hard for you both, you live with them Nikki?"

"Yes sir" Nikki nodded, hoping that the headmaster didn't ask why. It wasn't asked why when she had changed her details with the school and she hoped it wasn't going to happen now.

"And now it's just you two at home?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "But we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves"

"I have no doubt about that" Mr Jackson smiled at them as he nodded "But I just called you in here to tell you that if you need any time off then just take it. I wouldn't under normal circumstances, but as it's just you two at home I'm sure it's hard to have someone at the hospital with your mum and I know that you two are very hardworking pupils in the first place"

"Thank you sir" Harry smiled and nodded "But I think mum would murder both of us if we took time off"

Mr Jackson and Nikki chuckled, the young woman agreeing with her boyfriend.

"The offer is there though, just ring the school and I'm sure your work will be told to you"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded, glad that the school was being supportive of the situation. That would be very helpful.

"And if you need to talk then there are people in school"

"Yes sir" Harry mumbled, he didn't need to see a councillor, his mother was still alive and he _was_ fine.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Harry practically snarled at James as he and Nikki walked along the corridor to his mother's room. The older man was just coming out of the room and looked up in surprise.

"Harry, Nikki, I was just..."

"You were just leaving" Harry kept his voice down as he passed some more rooms and grabbed James's arm "I told you to keep away from her"

"I love her"

"No you bloody well don't" Harry shouted, lowering his voice as Nikki shot him a warning look, before slipping into Anne's room to check on her. "You're leaving, now"

"I'm so sorry Harry" Jensen apologised profusely as he jogged up the corridor towards them "I was going to put in a note about it on Saturday but then I got called into surgery and.."

"It doesn't matter, I understand" Harry smiled at the older man and nodded "I know how busy you are"

"I think it's time for you to leave now" the doctor addressed James as he directed the man towards the stairs and then to the front desk. Harry decided to follow just to make sure the man actually left without a fuss, and to remind the doctor to put in a note that stopped James visiting his mother at all.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when Harry made his way back to the room he heard Nikki's soft voice talking to his still unconscious mother. He stopped outside of the slightly open door when he heard what Nikki said.

"I'm scared Anne" Nikki murmured and Harry could tell that she was upset "I don't know how it happened but it did and I'm scared that..." she trailed off and Harry could imagine her shaking her head, her blonde hair slipping in front of her face. "I'm scared he'd leave if I.."

Harry frowned; he wouldn't leave Nikki for anything. He was terrified that it would be the other way around, and some other man would come along and take her from him.

"I was going to tell him, but he's been under a lot of pressure and stress lately, what with everything here and I didn't want to upload anything else onto him"

Harry heard footsteps behind him and didn't want to get caught out by someone recognising him, one of the doctors, and saying his name so Nikki knew he was there. Instead he pushed the door open and walked into the room, a smile on his face, as he tried to make it look like he hadn't been listening and had just walked straight into the room. Nikki quickly turned away from him and Harry heard her take a short breath, something she did to stop herself from crying.

"He won't be allowed to visit her again" Harry informed his girlfriend brightly, trying to make her believe that he didn't see her attempt to stop her tears.

"Do you think that's wise?" Nikki asked as she turned back to him, her eyes slightly red. Harry didn't comment. "They were, are, friends"

"It's his fault that mum is in this state" Harry frowned as he walked over to his girlfriend and leant down to kiss her on the top of the head. Nikki then reached up and pressed her lips to his and gave him a smile. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki whispered and bit her lip nervously "What have the doctors said?" she then asked, changing the subject completely as Harry pulled up another chair next to her.

"There's been no change, which is good because she hasn't gone downhill and bad because she hasn't improved" Harry replied to his girlfriend and leant down to kiss her head again as she rested it on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you going to take up Mr Jackson's offer? A few days off here and there?"

"I don't know, depends how things get" Harry replied, smiling slightly as he looked at his mother in the bed "She really would kill us for not putting our education first"

"She'd kill you first" Nikki giggled and kissed his cheek "Then by the time her rage has stopped I will be safe"

"That is one hundred percent true" Harry laughed softly and kissed Nikki gently on the mouth "but I'm sure if things get too much we could do work at home"

"I suppose" Nikki nodded "after all they say they want to treat us sixth formers like adults, I suppose they could trust us"

"Well they can trust me" Harry looked her up and down "You look a bit shifty though"

"You're very rude" Nikki held back a giggle but the corners of her mouth twitched slightly as Harry smirked at her "But I still love you"

"Good, because I love you"

* * *

"What were you telling mum about?" Harry asked later that evening as they both sat in the living room, Harry with a program about jet planes on and Nikki curled up next to him with her book. "At the hospital" his curiosity had finally got the better of him.

"Nothing" Nikki replied simply, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I heard you talking to her" Harry then continued and Nikki looked up at him quickly, horror on her face "You said that you were scared that I'd leave you if..you didn't finish"

"You were listening?" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded "You...that was private"

"Obviously" Harry replied dryly "You were talking to a woman who probably can't even hear you, you must have been desperate to talk about it"

"How.." Nikki pushed away the tears that had clouded her vision as she slammed her book shut "You shouldn't have listened"

"You should have shut the door properly" Harry countered quickly, sick of Nikki keeping whatever it was from him. "What is wrong with you Nikki? You've been like this for days now"

"It's nothing" Nikki shook her head as she stood up, Harry however grabbed her wrist in his hand and refused to let her go, even when his girlfriend tried to pull her arm away from him. "Harry let me go"

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong with you, because you're worrying me Nikki"

"Alright then" Nikki shouted at him, yanking her arm forcibly from his grip "Honestly? You want to know?"

"Yes"

"Well then the bloody condom split" she yelled at him, before turning and running from the room, tears falling down her face as she left a completely shocked Harry staring at where she had just been standing.

* * *

**Hehehehehehe.**

**xxx**


	72. Chapter 72

"Nikki" Harry whispered as he walked slowly into their bedroom, seeing his girlfriend sitting in the middle of the bed, resting against her headboard with her legs drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her knees. He could hear and see her sobbing quietly and his heart broke. "Nikki can we talk?"

It had been twenty minutes since Nikki's confession and Harry had only just come to his senses to do something.

"About what?" Nikki sobbed into her legs as Harry made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, making no move to touch her.

"Well about what you just told me" Harry frowned and Nikki nodded, turning away from him slightly "When was this?"

"Saturday, in the kitchen"

"And you've kept this from me for over four days?"

"I'm sorry, I was terrified of what you would say" Nikki sobbed, still not looking up at him or moving her face from her knees "I'm sorry"

"It's alright my love" Harry smiled and reached over to place one hand on her arm, stroking it gently "When is your period due? Next week isn't it?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, slightly pleased that Harry knew her body that well "That's the trouble"

"Why?"

"I'm...at..my most..fertile..now and it's..not..fair" Nikki cried and Harry climbed fully onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend despite her struggles for him to let her go. He kissed her head gently as he did so and stroked her back and her hair, telling her that it was going to be alright and they would be fine. "I'm terrified"

"So am I" Harry chuckled quietly as he rested his forehead on Nikki's head and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry; I was going to keep it from you. What with everything with your mum and.."

"Don't you dare keep something like this from me" Harry told her forcibly, moving away from her slightly and making her look at him directly "I don't want you going through this by yourself. You should have told me as soon as you realised"

"I know, I'm sorry" Nikki choked back a sob as she spoke and Harry kissed her forehead gently "I was just scared about what you'd say and do. We're only sixteen and.."

"I'm seventeen in two weeks" Harry interrupted and Nikki frowned at him.

"What's that got to do with it?"

"I don't really know, I thought it would help" Harry chuckled and Nikki couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "So there's a chance that you could be pregnant" he added and Nikki's smile faded as she nodded "Right" he sighed and kissed her forehead again. "So, what if you are"

"Let's not think about it yet"

"Nikki we have to" Harry told her apologetically "You might not want to but we have to"

"And if I'm not then we've got worked up for nothing" Nikki countered and shook her head "No, concentrate on your mum and school and I'll.."

"You're not worrying about this all by yourself" Harry interrupted her once more "This is my..responsibility as well. I can't just leave you to think about it yourself"

"Harry please" Nikki looked away from him and blinked away tears "I can't be pregnant, I can't ruin your life like that, so let's just not talk about it"

"Ruin my.." Harry was cut off by the doorbell ringing and he glanced over at the bedroom door in frustration. "For God's sake" he muttered and climbed off the bed "Stay there and don't move, we're not finished" he told Nikki forcibly and walked out of the room.

Nikki just crawled back into the middle of the bed, curled up into a ball and began to cry into her pillow.

* * *

"Who was it?" Nikki asked quietly half an hour later when Harry walked back into the room. She looked up at him and frowned, sitting up slightly when she saw him holding his nose, blood dripping through his fingers. "Harry, sit here" she told him, patting the bed next to her before she climbed off the other side and made her way into the bathroom, grabbing the tissue box and rinsing the flannel with warm water and squeezing it out before making her way back into the bedroom. "James?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, wincing slightly as Nikki took his hand away from his nose and pressed the flannel there instead, kneeling next to him as she gently tended to him.

"Sorry"

"'t's oday" Harry replied, his speech impaired by his bloody nose and the flannel pressed against it. He reached up and took the flannel, allowing Nikki to remove her hand and run it through his hair, their previous argument forgotten for the moment. She then climbed off the bed again and went to the bathroom, grabbing the other flannel and wetting that as well, making her way back to Harry and then gently cleaning his hand of the blood. "He wasn't 'appy 'hat I di'n't wan' 'im to see mum"

Nikki just shook her head and smiled slightly at Harry's broken speech, reaching over and kissing his temple gently as she continued to clean his hand.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"'on't 'ink so" Harry shook his head, wincing slightly as it made his head hurt.

"Concussion? No double vision? Headache? Nausea?"

"No" Harry replied, giving Nikki a grateful look "It wa' a pre''y weak pun'h he added and Nikki frowned as she tried to understand him. When she did she just smiled again and nodded, once again kissing his temple.

"And you're a very brave soldier" she told him with a giggle and Harry couldn't help but grin at her "Did you hit him back?"

"No" Harry shook his head slightly "I 'new you woul'n't wan' t'at"

Nikki smiled kindly at him and nodded, running one hand through his hair as he did so.

"I 'ont wan' schoo' 'omoro'" Harry then told her, sounded to Nikki very much like a young child pleading with his parent.

"Okay" Nikki nodded, still playing with his hair "I'll phone them tomorrow and say we won't be going in"

"No, 'ou go, I 'ont wan' 'o s'op 'ou 'earnin'" Harry protested but Nikki shook her head and gently moved the flannel away from his nose, turning it around and pressing it back to his face when his nose continued to bleed.

"They can send the work" Nikki replied "I don't feel like school either"

"'e nee' 'o 'alk" Harry then informed her and glanced down at her stomach. Nikki just sighed and nodded.

"When you've been sorted out" Nikki told him and Harry nodded, letting his girlfriend take care of him.

* * *

"There's definitely going to be a large bruise" Nikki informed Harry fifteen minutes later after his nose had stopped bleeding and Nikki had cleaned up the blood from his hands and face.

"He 'aid 'hey'd bee' 'ogether 'efore 'ad 'ied" Harry told Nikki quietly, his speech still impaired by the damage to his nose and the fact that he couldn't breathe properly through it yet.

"Who?" Nikki asked as she threw the bloody tissues into the bin.

"'im and mu'" Harry replied, giving Nikki a confused look and she nodded.

"Do you believe that?"

"'on't k'ow" Harry shook his head, trying desperately to breathe properly through his nose, but to no avail. He looked so frustrated that Nikki took pity on him and climbed back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead gently. Harry leant into her, resting his head on her chest and generally feeling sorry for himself. "'on't be scare'" he whispered to his girlfriend "I' you're pre'nan' I won't lea'e you"

Nikki could have cried.

* * *

"I don't think you should sleep just yet" Nikki told Harry an hour later as she walked into the room with two plates of toast. Neither of them had been that hungry and had just settled for toast and jam, or in Nikki's case chocolate spread. "You've had a nasty bump to the head"

"'octor Ale'ander alrea'y" Harry chuckled, kissing Nikki gently as she handed him the plate "'hank you"

They still hadn't had a proper conversation about their predicament, neither of them knowing how to face it properly.

Nikki smiled at her boyfriend as she climbed onto the bed next to him, crossing her legs and licking some stray chocolate spread off her fingers.

"I'm scared Harry"

"I 'now" Harry nodded, taking a piece of toast and then putting the plate on his bedside table "'o am I, bu' we 'an do i' to'ether?"

"I meant about not knowing" Nikki shrugged, suddenly put off her toast "We won't know until next week, the week after at the latest"

"Wha' i' you are?"

"We're too young to be parents Harry" Nikki informed her boyfriend as she looked at him, shocked to see an upset look on his face.

"You 'ould ge' ri' of it?"

Nikki just nodded and Harry turned away from her, shaking his head and making Nikki's eyes glaze over.

"Harry we're too young" she pleaded with him "I'm only sixteen, you're nearly seventeen and we have two more years of school to go through. Then we have uni and.." she shook her head "We don't even know if I am pregnant, we can have this conversation after we know"

"'e 'ave i' no'" Harry told her, his anger making his speech worse "Yo' woul' 'ill our 'aby?"

Nikki thought she hated Harry for wording it like that.

"No, I would get rid of a bunch of cells that was formed by mistake" Nikki snapped at him and Harry looked horrified. "I'm sleeping in the other room. Night"

Nikki then climbed off the bed and put the still full plate of toast on the bedside table, before walking from the room and across the hall into the spare room. She didn't let herself cry until the door was fully closed and locked.

* * *

**Oh dear..trouble in paradise. Sorry for my terrible angst, you know I'm better at writing fluff :)**

**xxx**


	73. Chapter 73

"I've called the school" Nikki told Harry quietly the next morning, the first words uttered to each other since the night before. "They understand"

"O'ay" Harry nodded and Nikki could see that a large bruise had formed on his face overnight as she walked fully into the kitchen where Harry was sitting at table, mug of coffee in front of him. There was another steaming mug across from him on the table. "Di' you slee' well?"

His speech had improved as well but it still held the bunged up sound caused by the injury. Nikki shook her head as she sat down opposite him and took the mug, glad that it was coffee, she needed it.

"Not really"

"'either did I" Harry informed her, only then looking up at her "'ot wi'hout you"

Nikki smiled softly at him and reached over to take his hand, entwining their fingers and resting them on the table.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I was upset and scared" she told him, shaking her head as she spoke "I still am, more scared though"

"You didn' ha'e to wor' it like tha'" Harry then told her quietly, referring to the way she had told him what she would do if she was pregnant. His green eyes were filled with confusion and hurt and Nikki hated herself for it.

"I meant it Harry, we're too young"

"Other 'eople have don' it"

Nikki sighed and took her hand from his, entwining her own hands and resting her elbows on the table, leaning her chin on her hands as she shook her head.

"I don't want to ruin your life"

"I don' under'and" Harry shook his head in confusion, reaching over and taking Nikki's hand in his again and stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I don't want to dump you with a child, that's if I am pregnant, we don't know yet" Nikki told him "I _won't_ dump you with a child at seventeen, not when you still have the chance to leave me when someone else comes along"

"I 'ove you" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki blinked away her tears when she saw Harry's eyes glazed over as well. "'ere won' be any'ne els', I promi'e"

"Harry you're making this difficult" Nikki sobbed as she took her hand away from Harry and bowed her head, running both hands through her hair as she leant her elbows on the table again, not looking up at her boyfriend. "I can't do this" she shook her head and stood up, ignoring Harry calling her name as she turned and walked from the room. Harry stood up and made to follow her but heard the front door open and then slam shut; he bit his lip to stop himself from crying. He wanted to go back to last week, back then he had a mother and he had a girlfriend who loved him. All he had now was a mother who was as good as dead at the moment and a girlfriend who...He shook his head and turned around, collapsing back into his chair and glaring at his mug of coffee as though it was the source of all his problems.

* * *

Nikki didn't know where she was going, but when she finally came back to her senses she found that she had made her way to the park just outside of the school. She glanced at her watch and realised that Georg and Ada would be arriving at school any minute now if they were on time. Just as she was thinking that, the siblings walked around the corner to the school and started to make their way across the small section of the park that they needed to cross. Instead of waiting for them Nikki walked quickly over to them and they greeted her with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked as soon as she saw the state that Nikki was in "It's not Anne is it?"

"No" Nikki bit back her sob and shook her head, running one hand through her lose hair and only then realising how terrible she must look. "I'm just being stupid" she shook her head "I'm sorry. Harry and I aren't at school today; you know what Mr Jackson said about time off"

"Yes" Georg nodded and placed one hand on Nikki's shoulders "You do not look well, talk to us?"

"You should get to school" Nikki replied quietly at the siblings scoffed, Ada taking Nikki's hand in hers and leading her across the park to a concealed spot that they had found.

"What is wrong?" Ada then asked her friend, letting her hand go as Nikki leant back against a tree and looked at the ground, kicking a random pebble as she tried to decide whether or not to tell her friends about what was going on. "Nikki?"

"Harry and I had sex and the condom split" Nikki whispered, not looking up at them as she spoke. She heard Ada's small intake of breath and shook her head "On Saturday and it happened to be around the same time as I was at my most fertile" her scientific mind taking over for a few seconds as she thought about it.

"So you could be..." Georg trailed off and yelped as his sister hit him none too gently on the arm, shutting him up and glaring at him.

"You can say it" Nikki shrugged, looking up at them and leaning her head back against the tree "Yes I could be pregnant"

"And you told Harry?"

"Yesterday yes" Nikki nodded "He was angry that I'd kept it from him and he wanted to talk about what would happen if I was pregnant. I didn't want to, I want to see if I am first because there's obviously a chance that I won't be"

"And he's angry because you might be pregnant?"

"The opposite" Nikki shook her head "He said that if I am then he won't leave me, but I don't want to ruin his life"

"How would you ruin his life?" Georg asked in concern, all three of them ignoring the sound of the school bell as it rang out; informing them that registration was starting.

"A baby at sixteen" Nikki told him like he was stupid and he shrugged.

"Technically you would both be seventeen, you just" Ada told her friend who just stared at her, a small smile playing on her face.

"You're not helping" Nikki couldn't help but giggle and blink away her tears "I'm scared"

"Go and talk to Harry properly" Ada suggested "Sit down and talk about what would happen if you're not pregnant and talk about what would happen if you are pregnant"

"He knows what I'd do if I was pregnant" Nikki told them tearfully, leaning her head back and looking up at the sky as she spoke "I told him in not a very nice way as well"

"You'd have a..." Ada trailed off, hoping that she hadn't got the wrong end of the stick. Nikki just nodded and motioned towards the school.

"You should go, I'll see you tomorrow"

Without waiting for them to say anything else, she pushed past them and began to walk in the direction of home. However she heard quick footsteps behind her and felt Ada's hand in her own, stopping her as she turned to look at the siblings.

"Can we walk you home?" Georg asked and Nikki shook her head.

"No you have school"

"Don't be silly, you are our friend" Georg smiled at Nikki and patted her shoulder gently "and you are distressed, we do not want you getting into trouble. Anyway it's only chemistry, he will not notice if we are there or not"

"Thank you" Nikki couldn't help but smile at them both and nodded, allowing them to walk her home. If she was going to be honest with herself, she was insanely glad that they had offered.

* * *

**It makes me laugh that you want her to be pregnant xD I thought you'd be adverse to the idea :)**

**xxx**


	74. Chapter 74

"When are you due on your period?" Ada asked as she walked into the living room carrying a tray with three mugs on. Georg suddenly looked very awkward and blushed slightly. "Oh grow up, it's not like mum and I don't talk about it"

Nikki giggled at the siblings as she took her mug from Ada and curled herself back up on the sofa, Ada taking the armchair and Georg sitting on the other sofa. Harry had left a note for Nikki saying that he would be at the hospital and he didn't know when he would be back.

"Next week" Nikki replied as she sipped her scalding coffee "I won't know until then" she leant forward and put the mug on the table, suddenly chuckling "You know I'm probably getting worked up over nothing, thousands of woman probably go out and have unprotected sex, how many of them don't get pregnant?"

"Less than those who use protection" Georg replied truthfully, not understanding Nikki's rhetorical question. His friend glared at him and he shrunk back slightly, yelping as Ada threw a cushion at him, his sister having understood Nikki's idea.

"That was not helpful" Ada glared at her brother, her accent growing stronger when she was angry, just like Nikki's did. "I'm sorry" she addressed Nikki who was looking even worse than she was before. "You idiot" she snapped at her brother who looked embarrassed.

"It's true though, right?" Nikki asked Ada hopefully "Women have unprotected one night stands all the time, don't they. Lots of them don't get pregnant so what are the chances of me getting pregnant, we used protection at least"

She was clutching at straws now and she knew it. As did Ada and Georg, however one was too kind to point it out and the other too scared to.

* * *

"You know you should get back to school" Nikki sighed to her two friends two hours later "You've just missed your lessons because of me"

"You are our friend, we are not leaving you when you are like this" Georg told Nikki and she shrugged.

"I'm fine"

"No you are not" Ada shook her head and reached over to take Nikki's hand "You are shaking"

"I can't wait another week like this" Nikki admitted quietly "I can't. Not when it's like this with Harry and I can't stand the fact that I don't know"

"Nikki calm down" Ada told her quickly, gripping Nikki's hand tightly in hers and making her friend look at her "You will do yourself no favours by worrying like this"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded, smiling at her friend and leaning over to hug her tightly, thanking her quietly as she did so.

"You should go back. Please. It's your schooling"

"It is only one day" Georg shrugged "It is not important" he waved it off and Ada chuckled and turned to Nikki.

"He had a French test today that he hadn't revised for"

"Oh so I am a scapegoat now am I?" Nikki chuckled and Georg shook his head, once again not understanding her humour.

"No I.."

"It was a joke Georg" Nikki assured him, giving him a smile as she rolled her eyes "Don't worry about it, I would have preferred not to go to my German tests last year"

"You speak German?"

"Um...a little" Nikki blushed, realising that she hadn't told the two native Germans "I like speaking it, just not the lessons last year, that's why I didn't take it this year"

"Well we can teach you, right Georg?"

"Really?" Nikki smiled, she liked to speak another language, she just hated the lessons.

"Yes, if you want" Ada nodded, glad that she had taken Nikki's mind of everything else, even if it was just for a few hours or so. "I think it would be easier just talking in German to each other, easier than learning in a classroom with books"

"I think so" Nikki replied with a small nod, curling back up again on the sofa "Thank you"

"You are very welcome" Georg smiled at his friend and Ada reached over and patted Nikki's hand gently.

* * *

"'here's bee' no imp'ovement'" Harry explained to Nikki as he walked into the kitchen where she was washing up the lunch things and the mugs from when Ada and Georg had been there. "You'e ha' com'any?"

"Ada and Georg" Nikki replied with a small nod "They skipped school today to look after me"

"Why? Wha's wron'?" Harry asked instantly, worried for his girlfriend "You're no' ill ar' you?"

"No" Nikki couldn't help but giggle at Harry's concern as she wiped her hands on the towel "I just needed someone to comfort me after this morning. I told them"

"Tha's o'ay" Harry murmured as he walked over to Nikki and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her head as Nikki lay her head on his chest, her arms around him as well.

"They're okay with everything, they're very supportive"

"Goo'" Harry replied, kissing her head gently "I' sor'y 'bout this mornin'"

"So am I" Nikki nodded, tightening her grip on him and closing her eyes "I was just so scared"

"I 'now. Now we wil' no' tal' 'bout it un'il nex' week" Harry told her, still attempting to breathe through his mouth but failing dramatically. "Whe' we kno'"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, her eyes still closed, a small smile making its way onto her face.

"Do'tor looke' at my nose" Harry then told Nikki as she drew away from him and looked up at his face, wincing slightly when she saw the bruise again. "He sai' it' not bro'en, jus' badly bruised"

"I can see that" Nikki chuckled and Harry pouted at her, leaning down to kiss her gently. This time Nikki didn't draw away or flinch from him and allowed him to deepen the kiss straight away. However they found they couldn't kiss like that for long because of Harry's nose and they broke the kiss quickly.

"I' sor'y" Harry apologised and Nikki giggled at how dejected her sounded and leant up to peck him on the lips.

"We'll have to have lots of little kisses then won't we?"

"I'd li'e tha'" Harry nodded, leaning down to steal another kiss from his girlfriend "I lo'e you"

"I love you" Nikki smiled up at him and then took his hand in hers "Come on you, we have schoolwork to do. They'll think we're taking advantage when we go back and it's not done"

* * *

The next day at school Harry and Nikki were both mostly the centre of attention in the hallway and in their classes, including by the younger years as well. Considering that they had been away the day before and Harry looked like he'd had a run in with someone twice his size and double his weight it was no surprise. Both of them hated the attention that they were getting and at both break and lunchtime had hidden away in the park with Georg and Ada. However today there was another guy with them, he had joined their form this morning, a late starter who had moved schools and had instantly bonded with the group of four. He too was doing chemistry and biology with the four of them, as well as art along with Ada and French along with Georg.

"So why did you move schools in the first place?" Ada asked as they sat in the park that lunchtime. Harry and Nikki curled up together as always, Ada and Georg happy that they were both content for the time being.

"I didn't fit in" the red headed boy replied, his green eyes looking at each of them in turn "and I wasn't happy at all so mum and dad moved me"

"Well you will definitely fit in here" Ada giggled and the rest chuckled "We're the group of misfits, we each have different tastes in music, clothes, morals, girls, guys. You name it and I don't think we've all got something in common with everyone else in this group. But we all fit together and put up with each other somehow. Actually we are not all even from the same country"

"It sounds brilliant" William chuckled and grinned. Nikki then saw Georg blush slightly when he looked at the slightly younger boy and then looked away again. A smirk made its way onto Nikki's face but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to embarrass her older friend. She just leant back into Harry and closed her eyes for a few seconds, smiling as Harry pressed his lips to her head.

"And do not worry about those two over there" Nikki heard Ada say as she opened her eyes to see the other three looking at her and Harry "Just ignore them if they start to make out in front of you, it is normal"

"No it's not" Nikki giggled and Harry laughed loudly from behind her; she glanced at him to see him nodding at William. "Hey, you can back me up"

"Oh tha's rare'y an' fu'" Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss her on the lips, just to see the reactions of the rest of them. Nikki giggled into the soft kisses as she heard the three of them moan in disgust, but knew they didn't mean it.

"Just so you know, every Monday we go to our house after school" Ada continued to talk to William as Harry and Nikki turned back to them. "and then on Wednesdays we go to Harry and Nikki's. If that's okay" she added and turned to Harry and Nikki, they just nodded.

"You live together?" William asked them and they nodded again, Harry pressing his lips to the top of Nikki's head as she leant it back on his chest.

"It's a long story" Nikki replied "Tell you soon, but not now"

"I understand" William nodded and then frowned "So you will have to come to my house at some point?" he asked nervously and Ada shrugged.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" she replied, sensing his embarrassment and nervousness "It's not essential"

"Oh, okay" William looked quiet relieved and Georg quickly changed the subject, moving it on to talk about Harry's birthday.

Nikki then realised with a jolt that Harry's birthday was meant to be the second day of her period but she pushed that thought to one side. One week, she told herself, one week until she was allowed to think things like that.

* * *

**Poor Nikki with all that stuff on her mind..I'm evil ;)**

**xxx**


	75. Chapter 75

"I wan' some'hing quie'" Harry told them as they discussed his birthday "Li'e we di' for Georg's, no'hing fa'cy. I 'on't 'eel up to i' righ' 'ow"

"Of course you don't" Ada nodded, smiling kindly at her friend.

"You ca' co'e aroun' af'er sc'ool on 'he day" Harry suggested "Slee' o'er an' 'hen sc'ool t'he nex' mor'ing, i''s jus' me an' Nikki 'here"

"Where are your parents?" William asked curiously, he still hadn't heard much about his new friends even though they all knew that he would be very close to them as time went on.

"My da' is dea'" Harry explained evenly and Nikki entwined their hands on his leg, squeezing his in comfort

"And his mum is in hospital at the moment" Nikki continued, it was easier for her to do the speaking than Harry, knowing what he was going to say anyway" Did you hear about the motoring accident on the news? A middle aged woman getting hit?"

"Yes, but..that was your mum?" William enquired quietly and Harry nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up"

"No 'hat's o'ay" Harry chuckled "You''e our frien' 'ow, you shoul' k'ow"

"So, party" Georg interrupted, much to William's obvious relief and Nikki heard Harry chuckle again. If felt good that they could relax at the moment, despite what was hanging over their heads and that they had good friends to lean on. "Yours after school next Wednesday?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded, taking over for Harry again when he squeezed her hand "We'll probably be late in to school though" she motioned to herself and Harry "We're going to see Anne first thing"

"Right" Ada nodded and then frowned "Cheeky buggers, you're missing chemistry"

"Ah we're sorry" Nikki giggled, snuggling back further into Harry as she did so "Not much to miss though, it's not like he teaches"

"By the way these get-togethers after school" Ada addressed William "We go over things that we didn't understand in class and try and see if we can understand things that are coming up. We do want to get somewhere in life and if that means studying then so be it"

"Yeah that's fine" William smiled at her "It's nice to know some people want to do that as well. People in my old school didn't like the fact that I wanted to learn"

"Well you won't have that trouble here" Nikki told him and Harry nodded "There's three budding doctors and a.." she motioned toward Georg "whatever he wants to be over there. We want to learn, but we have fun at the same time"

"I think being a translator would be good" Georg mused suddenly and his sister nodded at him "But I like science as well"

"I'm sure there's some sort of combined study you can do at uni with languages and science" William addressed the other man and everyone then saw the slight blush that crept across the Georg's cheeks when he got William's full attention.

Ada giggled loudly when she saw this and Nikki joined in when they looked at each other. Georg just looked at them blankly when Harry chuckled loudly and William frowned, looking from Nikki to Ada and then back to Georg again.

"My sister and Nicola are very weird" Georg informed the redheaded man, wondering why he was blushing in front of a guy. "Just ignore them"

"E'cuse me 'ut I a' 'he only o'e allowe' 'o call Ni'ki 'Ni'ola'" Harry informed Georg sternly, however his mouth twitched and he grinned as Georg pretended to grovel his apology.

"and only when she is getting punished" Ada giggled and moved out of the way quickly as Nikki threw a rolled up piece of tin-foil at her, laughing loudly as Harry chuckled and Georg raised an eyebrow at them.

Harry was glad that Nikki was happy again, it made him happy when she was laughing and happy like this, but the implications of the next week still loomed over them and he was apprehensive about what they would bring. It could change their lives what came of the week ahead and he was utterly terrified.

"Ah we should go back" Georg sighed as the bell rang for registration "I have..what _do_ we have?"

"Biology" Ada replied in a bored tone as she stood up and brushed herself down, all three of them ignoring the looks that Harry and Nikki gave each other, sly smiles spreading over their faces as they stole a quick kiss from each other before standing up as well.

* * *

"Ada?" Nikki asked quietly that biology lesson as she pretended to look at the book that she and her friend were sharing.

"Hmm?"

"Is Georg..um.." Nikki didn't know how to go about it, she didn't want to offend either of her friends but she wanted to know.

"Is he gay?" Ada murmured just so Nikki could hear and Nikki nodded "I do not know"

"I'm not going to lie" Nikki whispered, glancing at the three men who were arguing over something in the textbook "He's attractive and I've seen girls look at him, but.."

"He doesn't see them?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, underlining a key point in her textbook and tapping her pen on the desk "and then with William in the park"

"Yes I saw that" Ada giggled loudly and blushed when the three guys looked at them "Go back to your work" she told them, pointing to their book "This is a girl talk"

Harry saluted his female friend and Nikki poked him in the side with her pencil, giggling and shaking her head at his cheekiness, glad that they had both lightened up and relaxed since all the revelations of the past few days.

"He has never really been that responsive around girls or women" Ada continued, glancing at her brother who was sitting next to their new friend. "Mostly because none of them would give either of us a chance in our old school, but outside school as well"

"Maybe he just hasn't reached the stage yet" Nikki shrugged and Ada raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nikki he is seventeen"

"Point" Nikki nodded and Ada giggled at her friend, shaking her head as they went back to their work.

* * *

"So, straight home or someone's house?" Ada asked as they stood by the school gates, the younger years scampering past them, eager to get home and away from the hell they called school.

"Harry and I were going to the hospital" Nikki told them, Harry having given up talking because of the pain and the fact he couldn't pronounce his words very well "You can come if you want, Anne was fond of you"

"We would like that" Georg nodded "We have to tell her to get better soon because I am missing her shepherds' pie already"

The four who were in on the joke laughed, despite the situation and William just raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what he had got himself in for, being friends with them. Then he looked at Georg and felt himself blushing, so he looked away and ran one hand through his floppy ginger hair.

"Are you coming William or do you need to get home?" Nikki kindly asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know Harry's mum" he replied "It wouldn't seem right"

"Ah you 'ill k'ow her o'ce she ge's bet'er" Harry assured him and Nikki realised that was the first time that he had spoken about his mother like that, she liked this determined Harry. She smiled at him and then nodded at William. "You ca' say 'o, I wo''t be of'e'de'"

"No I'll come with you" William smiled, happy that they were including him in this even though they had only just met each other.

* * *

"Nik'i I ha'e a ques'io' for 'ou" Harry informed his girlfriend as he walked into the living room to find Nikki sitting at the table with her homework out in front of her, chewing on her pen as she thought about something.

"Hmm"

"Abou' 'eorg" Harry continued and frowned when Nikki didn't turn away from her work. "Do I no' ge' your a'tentio'?" he pouted and Nikki rolled her eyes at her work.

"I'm listening, go on"

"An' abou' 'illiam"

"Ah" Nikki beamed, finally looking away from her work and to her boyfriend "You saw it as well"

"Ye'"

"So it took you less than a day to see that between them but took you two months to see it between us?" Nikki giggled and Harry shrugged and smiled slightly. "Ada saw it as well but she doesn't know if he's gay or not, I asked. She did say that he has never really shown an interest in anyone of the female species"

"Ah, tha' coul' be a bi' clue" Harry chuckled "Seven'een an' no' in'ereste' in wome' ye'"

"Don't say anything to him" Nikki suddenly warned him and turned back to her work as Harry shrugged and tried to look offended.

"Woul' I?"

"Yes, subtle is not your middle name" Nikki giggled, leaning back into Harry as he wrapped his arms around her neck and leant down to kiss her on the head "What's the answer?" she tapped the question that she was on with her pen and Harry shrugged.

"No i'ea, I 'aven'' star'ed it"

Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes, she should have known.

"Now 'hat 'he blee'ing has stoppe' do you 'hink 'he blee' on her brai' will s'op as well?" Harry asked quietly as he sat himself down on the sofa and glanced back at Nikki who was still engrossed in her work as she replied.

"I don't know Harry" she shook her head and glanced up at him "I'm sorry"

"Righ'" Harry nodded and picked up the book that Nikki was reading, flicking absentmindedly through the pages, obviously bored.

"If you're bored you can come and help me with the homework, or you could actually do yours" Nikki suggested dryly as she crossed out one of her answers and leant back in her chair. "This is stupid, when am I going to use this in later life?"

"An' you wo'der why I don'' do it un'il the las' minu'e" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled at him as she shook her head.

"Come on" she sighed and stood up, holding her hand out to him. Harry stood up and took it, looking confused. "I've just decided that we're having a bath"

Harry beamed at her.

* * *

**So..should Anne be okay in the long run? :)**

**xxx**


	76. Chapter 76

The rest of the week and the weekend passed extremely quickly and Nikki didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. She hadn't been able to sleep for much of the Monday night and she had been awake since three o'clock on the Tuesday morning, just staring aimlessly at the clock on the wall as it slowly got lighter and lighter in the room, until it had reached as light as it was going to get for a mid October morning. Nikki had had enough when it had hit half past five and she climbed out of bed, for once in her life praying that her period would be happening today. Harry was under the impression that she was due on the next day, his birthday, but that wasn't true, Ada knew the truth, Harry did not. He was still sound asleep when Nikki walked over and picked up her clothes for the day, she then quietly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click, intent on having a shower before he woke up. She almost cried when she saw that she hadn't come on yet but then calmed herself down and told herself that it could be at any point during the day, even during the evening. She finally accepted that and climbed into the shower, hoping the sound of the running water didn't wake her boyfriend.

"You're up early" Harry commented as she walked from the bathroom, freshly washed and fully clothed.

"Yeah I was awake so I thought I'd better get up" Nikki smiled at him as she placed her pyjamas on the end of the bed, reaching up and drying her hair with the towel that was wrapped around her head and then dropping that to the bed as well. She failed to tell him that she had been awake since three that morning. "Are you going to remove yourself from that bed?" she chuckled when Harry didn't move.

"Nope" Harry replied with a sigh, glancing at the time "It's only quarter past six"

"You're fifteen minutes late" Nikki replied, instantly regretting her choice of words when it brought her mind back to the fact that she was late as well. 'Not late' she reminded herself mentally 'any time today, maybe even tomorrow and you're fine' . She then realised that Harry was looking at her with a smile on his face and she felt herself blushing under his scrutiny. "Yes?" she asked coyly.

"You're beautiful" he murmured and Nikki's blush grew as she turned away from him and grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her hair and reaching for the hairdryer, she wanted her hair straight and not the ringlets it went into when it dried naturally. "and I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied in all honesty as she turned to him and smiled, Harry's heart jumping in his chest like it always did when he heard those words directed at him. He beamed at her and sat up, glancing at the time again before climbing off the bed and kissing her neck gently, then her cheek and then her mouth, saying good morning properly before telling her that he was going to have a shower.

* * *

Nikki was quick to grab Ada when Harry was in the form room. She had been hanging around the door for the siblings to turn up and had greeted them both quickly before dragging Ada away from her brother and to a secluded part of the science bloke.

"Good morning to you too" Ada smiled but Nikki just shook her head, looking close to tears.

"I'm late" Nikki practically sobbed and Ada's smile faded slightly "I know I'm due on today and for me that could mean any time today but.."

"Well what are you upset for?" Ada consoled her friend, glancing behind her to see if they were alone "You still have the entire day to go, it's not even nine o'clock"

"Don't tell anyone, Harry thinks I start tomorrow"

"On his birthday, bummer" Ada chuckled and Nikki couldn't help but giggle, her female friend could always cheer her up with a witty remark, the accent making it even funnier.

"We haven't done anything since last Saturday" Nikki mumbled as she leant up against the wall "We haven't even touched each other"

"Yeah that is more than I needed to know" the German girl made a face and Nikki giggled again, knowing that she wasn't in the least bit disgusted, they were girls, it was normally what they talked about anyway and they were pretty open in their group. "Anyway it'll be fine, you'll be moaning about period pains and the unfairness of it all by tonight"

"I have never been so hopeful to get my period" Nikki chuckled and Ada smiled and nodded, not really understanding what her friend was going through but vowing to be there for her all the same.

"Are you two coming to form?" Mrs McKenzie called out as the science teachers made their way out of the science block staffroom.

"We're on our way" Nikki called back and their form teacher nodded as she walked down the corridor "Remember" she added as she turned back to Ada "Not a word"

"I promise" Ada nodded seriously, patting Nikki on the arm as she turned and walked towards the form room, leaving Nikki to take a deep breath and then follow her friend quickly.

* * *

Nikki was beyond stressed by her fourth lesson, chemistry, she still hadn't come on and she had spent the entire break time with Ada behind the science block crying her eyes out as her friend hugged and comforted her.

"Nikki could you answer the question on the board please" the teacher called to the back of the class where they sat and Nikki looked away from the textbook that she was staring blankly at and at the board, looking at the question written there.

"Um..platinum?" she asked when she had glanced at the periodic table in her book and the teacher nodded and wrote the symbol for platinum where it was meant to go in the equation, praising Nikki before continuing to talk. Nikki blocked him out and just doodled randomly on her writing pad, wishing that she could feel the familiar dull ache that signalled her period was about to start. Harry looked at his girlfriend in concern, she had been quiet and out of sorts all day and he didn't know why. He knew that the next day was the start of her period, or should be, so he worked out that she was probably worried about that. He too was worried, but not as much as Nikki by the look of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly and reached over to squeeze her hand gently. She looked up and gave him a small smile before turning back to the textbook and ignoring him for the rest of the lesson. Harry didn't take it to heart, he knew she must be stressed and upset at the moment, not knowing what was going to happen in the next few days.

* * *

"Is Nikki alright?" William asked that lunchtime as the three men sat in their secluded spot in the park, Ada having dragged Nikki off before any of them could ask for an explanation. "She's been very quiet today"

"Yeah she's fine" Harry lied, catching Georg's eye and shaking his head "Just women's trouble probably"

"Ah" William nodded; it needed no further explanation than that.

* * *

"Anything?" Ada asked Nikki as she dragged her friend to the other side of the park and sat them both down on a bench, far away from a path or anything else for that matter.

"No" Nikki whispered and shook her head, a tear leaking down her face which she quickly wiped away. "God, what am I going to do?"

"Wait until tomorrow to know for sure" Ada suggested and Nikki just nodded "You know it is probably you working yourself up that's making your body react like this. You know lots of people have to try hard for a baby, you weren't even trying _and_ you used protection"

"Which failed Ada, which is why I am feeling like this" Nikki snapped, instantly regretting it "Sorry"

"It is alright"

"And it only needs one time" Nikki whispered and looked away from her friend, shaking her head as a few more tears leaked down her face. "Come on" she sighed, standing up and slinging her school bag over her shoulder "They'll be wondering where we are"

* * *

**I'm so horrible, putting Nikki through all that stress...but you love it xD**

**xxx**


	77. Chapter 77

"No Harry I don't mind if you go and see your mum on your own tomorrow" Nikki told her boyfriend for what seemed like the millionth time. "I didn't mind the other million times you asked me"

"I just thought I'd make sure" Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "Nikki I'm sorry for brining this up but I have to, you're due on tomorrow aren't you?"

'Due on today and it still hasn't happened' Nikki's mind told her and she ignored it, turning her head slightly to look at Harry and nod.

"So we can have a chat tomorrow if you don't" Harry told her forcibly "You're not getting out of it this time"

"I know" Nikki sighed and leant her hands on the sink in front of her, lowering her head and nodding. "Even if I don't get my period it might be because of something else"

"Coincidence if it is" Harry muttered and Nikki turned quickly in his arms, glaring him as she did so "Sorry"

"Don't joke about it Harry, because if I _don't_ get my period and I _am_ pregnant it's not a bloody joke. If I am we're going to have to make a huge decision" she told him calmly but angrily as she extracted herself from him and made her way into the bedroom.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Harry sighed as he followed her footsteps into the bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed with her back to him, her small frame shaking as she sobbed silently.

"I'm..so scared...Harry" Nikki cried as her boyfriend quickly made his way around the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and Nikki buried her face in his stomach, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Ssh" Harry soothed her, stroking her hair gently "We'll be okay, I promise"

"You can't..know...that" Nikki sobbed into his stomach and shook her head.

"We will be sweetheart" Harry replied, leaning down and kissing the top of her head, closing his eyes and holding back his own tears as Nikki's sobs pierced him.

Ten minutes later and Nikki had cried herself into exhaustion, falling asleep against Harry. He gently moved her so she was laying down and then covered her with the sheet, moving her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead gently, whispering to her how much he loved her before he turned and walked from the room.

* * *

Nikki wasn't anywhere in the house the next morning when Harry woke up and he was disappointed. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he would be with her whatever happened and the fact that she didn't want to face him upset him. Nikki had left a note telling him that she was going to Ada's house to talk to their friend and to wish him a happy birthday and that he would get his present later when she saw him. It was short and to the point, nothing like Nikki's normal notes to him and there wasn't an 'I love you' or any kisses either.

Harry just shook his home and screwed the note up, throwing it in the bin as he passed on his way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him for no reason other than it made him feel better.

* * *

"So, anything?" Ada asked Nikki as she handed her friend a mug of tea, Georg still getting ready for school and their mother and little brother still in bed.

Nikki just shook her head and gripped the mug tightly, her throat closing painfully as she tried not to cry, her eyes smarting.

"It could be the stress you're putting yourself under" Ada told Nikki kindly just as Isold walked into the room with Jurian in her arms.

"Good morning Nikki" the older woman greeted her and Jurian grinned and held out his arms for Nikki, calling her name.

This was too much for Nikki and she burst into tears, sobbing loudly and letting Ada take the mug from her hands, gathering her into her arms and giving her mother a warning look as Nikki sobbed into her shoulder.

"Mutti uns allein zu lassen, bitte?"

„Ja, natürlich" her mother nodded, shifting Jurian on her hip as the young child kept reaching for Nikki, whinging as his mother took him into the kitchen and away from his favourite toy.

"Do you have any tests?"

"No" Nikki shook her head, taking a deep breath but not moving away from her friend as she calmed down slightly.

"Right, we're going to the shops as soon as they open this morning and we're going to buy you some tests" Ada told Nikki forcibly as she pushed Nikki away from her slightly "and we're going to find out either way"

"I'd only be just over a week, it won't show up"

"Depends what test you get" Ada replied and Nikki frowned "Mum told me when she was pregnant with Jurian"

"Right" Nikki nodded absentmindedly and fiddled with a stray thread on her jeans, she didn't know what to think any more. She knew that when the test came back negative she'd feel extremely stupid and then they'd all laugh it off and get on with their lives.

* * *

"Nikki" Harry called out as he entered the house after visiting his mother. He was happy, the doctors had said that she had improved slightly, not a lot, but it was a step in the right direction. They had no idea when she would wake up from the coma they had put her in but it was looking slightly better than the day before.

Nikki heard him from the position in the bathroom but didn't say anything as she stared at the floor. Hearing Harry's footsteps on the stairs didn't even bring her out of her thoughts as she stared at the tiles next to her leg. She had forced Ada to school after they had brought the tests and even her friend didn't protest, walking Nikki home before continuing on her way to school. Nikki looked up as the bathroom door opened and Harry walked in, a smile on his face.

"Nikki she's improved" Harry smiled at her and Nikki couldn't help but smile back, despite herself.

"That's good, when will she wake?"

"They still don't know" Harry replied quietly "What's wrong? Have you come on?"

"No not yet but the tests are negative" Nikki told him with a smile, just receiving a small nod back as Harry walked over and sat down next to her, his back resting against the bath. "That's good isn't it?"

"I suppose so" Harry nodded and Nikki frowned at his response.

"You don't think it's good?"

"No I do" Harry replied very quickly and Nikki narrowed her eyes at him as she went to stand up "I do"

"Why the hell do you sound so disappointed then?" Nikki shouted at him as she grabbed the tests and threw them in the bin as she stood up.

"Nikki..."

"So did you want me to be pregnant?" Nikki asked Harry as she stormed out of the bathroom and through to the bedroom, Harry following quickly. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint" she shook her head and motioned to the bed "How about we get down to it now and I just part my legs for you so you can have a child"

"Nikki I didn't.." Harry tried again but Nikki shook her head and interrupted.

"What scares me Harry is that in the past week that we thought that I could be pregnant, you've warmed up extremely fast to the prospect of being a father at seventeen"

"Because I thought I had to" Harry protested, knowing that he was lying. He had got very comfortable with the thought that he and Nikki could be having a child, and that scared him as well.

"Don't lie to me Harry" Nikki sobbed, turning around and taking a deep breath to calm herself, shrugging Harry off as he tried to touch her. "We're getting too comfortable Harry" she then whispered and Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"What's wrong with comfortable?"

"Because if we break up I don't..think I..could..take it" Nikki cried and took another deep breath, closing her eyes and calming herself down again, thankful that Harry didn't try and touch her this time. "Harry we're both sixteen and living together, most couples don't do that until after they've been together for a few years"

"Well we're not most couples are we?" Harry tried desperately, he knew where this conversation was probably going to lead and he didn't think he could take it. "Please don't do this Nikki" he pleaded "I know the baby thing scared you, it scared me as well, but we can start again, put the entire baby thing behind us and start again"

Nikki bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her head and still not turning to look at him, her arms wrapped protectively around her as she spoke.

"I think we need some space Harry" she whispered, feeling her insides clench as she said this, her eyes filling with tears.

Harry just stared at her back, his heart plummeting into his stomach as he felt his eyes stinging with unshed tears, his throat closing up painfully.

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**xxx**


	78. Chapter 78

"You don't have to move out" Harry told Nikki desperately, he'd do anything for her to stay. "Please, you can have your old room again, just don't leave"

"We're still in the same house though aren't we" Nikki smiled slightly at him and shook her head as she wandered out of the bedroom and into her old one to grab her suitcase.

"Please Nikki don't leave me" Harry begged as he quickly followed her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and shaking his head as he saw the tears falling down her face, vaguely aware of his own cheeks being wet as he cried. "Please don't. I love you. We're good together aren't we? We understand each other and.."

"Don't make this harder for me Harry" Nikki shook her head and pulled herself away from him, letting out a sob as she did so.

"You're my best friend as well"

"I know, and you're mine" Nikki nodded as she grabbed the suitcase from under the bed and then stopped, running one hand through her hair and taking in a deep breath.

"I don't want to lose my best friend as well" Harry whispered and Nikki let out a sob, turning her head away from him and looking out of the window over the front garden outside. "Where will you go?" he then asked quietly, changing tactic "Please not back to him"

"I'll go and see my Gran; I phoned her a few days ago and asked her if I can go and visit for a while"

"You've been thinking about this for a few _days_?" Harry suddenly shouted and Nikki jumped, turning to him with a shocked look on her face, he never shouted at her. "You've been thinking of leaving me for a few days?"

"I'm not leaving you Harry..."

"So you're just packing and leaving for God knows how long for the fun of it are you?"

"Harry please.."

"No" Harry interrupted and shook his head, turning and walking from the room "Fine, go. I'll still be here when you get back because I'm like that, I'll wait around for you like an idiot because believe it or not I love you" he shouted the last part at her before storming out of the room, leaving Nikki in tears as she dragged her suitcase to their, his, room to start packing.

* * *

A quick phone call to her Gran later and Nikki was prepared to leave. She hated herself for leaving Harry like this, he had been sitting glaring at the floor in the living room for the past hour, but she knew that they needed their space, especially after the last week.

"Harry I'm going" she whispered to him as she stood by the living room door, fiddling with the cuff of her jacket as he nodded.

"How are you getting there?"

"Train, taxi to the station and then Gran is picking me up"

"Do you have enough money?"

"Yes thank you" Nikki nodded, hating herself even more for this. Even when he was like this Harry still cared for her, and here she was being a bitch to him. "Bye Harry"

Harry didn't respond, just turned his head away from her even more to stare at the bookcase next to the chair, however Nikki saw the tears running silently down his cheeks and had to force her own away. This was for their own good.

There was a beep from outside and Nikki took one last look at Harry before turning and dragging her suitcase and her bag out to the taxi, closing the front door behind her. Not hearing Harry break down and start to sob loudly, his cries echoing around the empty house.

* * *

Nikki didn't want to break down in a taxi, however tears were rolling down her face and she let out a loud sob, brining her hand to her mouth and taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and refusing to let her emotions get the better of her. She then leant her head against the window and sighed, biting her lip and opening her eyes to watch what was going on out of her window.

* * *

The train ride to Oxford was quiet, it was just coming up to two o'clock in the afternoon and all Nikki had to share a compartment with was one middle aged business looking like man and an elderly woman, so it was a very quiet time. Nikki had tried not to think about what she had just left behind and had tried to focus on what she was going to tell her Gran about why she was visiting. She didn't want to admit to anything about a suspected pregnancy, her Gran didn't even know that she had a boyfriend, and if she knew they'd had sex she definitely wouldn't have been pleased. Another thing she couldn't help but think about was school, it was a two hour train journey and she knew she couldn't do it twice a day, there and back again. However she then found she couldn't be bothered thinking about school, it just made her think of Harry, and she didn't want that, it made her feel terrible and hate herself even more.

"Gran" Nikki couldn't help but grin as she saw the woman she hadn't seen in months, standing waiting for her on the platform.

"Nicola" her Gran chuckled as she wrapped her granddaughter in a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek and then stepping back to look at her "You get more beautiful every time I see you princess"

Nikki blushed at the old nickname that her Gran had for her and the older women beamed at her.

"So what do I owe this visit?" she then asked as Nikki grabbed her suitcase and they started to walk down the platform and in the general direction of the exit. "It is school time isn't it?"

"Yes Gran" Nikki sighed and nodded, looking away as her Gran tutted.

"It must be important then"

"It is" Nikki nodded again and then looked up and smiled slightly at her, pushing away her tears "Can I tell you when we get back to the house?"

"Of course my dear"

Nikki giggled and looped her arm through her Gran's as they walked. She hadn't changed much since she had last seen her, her hair was a bit longer, falling just below her shoulders, the jet black strands holding a little bit more gray than they used to. Her blue eyes still sharp and clear. Her Gran had aged well, not that she was very old anyway, she was younger than most grandmothers, having had Victor very young.

"How are you?" Nikki then asked and her Gran smiled at her.

"Haven't been better" she replied and Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Good"

"How's your father? I haven't heard from him in months"

Nikki paused and shook her head, she knew this would happen, she would have to tell her Gran that her only child was responsible for a lot of things going wrong in Nikki's life.

"Nicola?"

"He's part of the problem" Nikki whispered and her Gran nodded slowly "I'm sorry"

"Tell me all about it when we're home" her Gran smiled and Nikki nodded, not smiling back as they walked out into the warm air of Oxford. There was something different about her Gran, something in her eyes as she mentioned her father, as well as something different when she looked at Nikki.

Nikki was already missing Harry terribly, but she pushed it aside, it was her own fault that she was feeling like that. But she couldn't help her thoughts as they kept straying to her boyfriend who she had just left because she was too scared to face her own feelings.

"Nicola are you okay?"

"Fine Gran" Nikki choked out as they reached the car, her Gran taking her suitcase and her bag from her as she fought not to cry.

"No you're not, you're upset. Now how about we go back to mine, we can sit down with a nice cup of tea and have a long chat?" her Gran asked kindly and Nikki nodded, giving her a watery smile as she reached up and wiped away her fallen tears, feeling loved again as her Gran pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled at her. She knew that her thoughts about her Gran being different were silly. This was her Gran, she loved her. "Come on then, you look hungry"

* * *

**I'm still undecided about whether or not Nikki should be pregnant, some of you want her to be, some of you don't, and I can't please all of you. I thought it might be interesting to see how they cope..but I don't know any more.**

**xxx**


	79. Chapter 79

Nikki curled up on her Gran's sofa, her legs drawn up to her chest and a pillow on her lap as she waited for her Gran to finish making their drinks. She looked around the room, it had changed slightly since she had last been here, there were a few more pictures on the wall, ones that included a male about her Gran's age that she didn't know personally and couldn't identify. However the rest of the room was the same, right down to the mismatched cushions on the sofa and the fading rug on the floor in front of the fire.

"Here we go"

Nikki looked up when her Gran walked into the room and smiled, accepting the large mug of tea and cradling it in her hands as he Gran sat down on the other side of the sofa, her own mug in her hands.

"Thank you"

"Now, tell me what's brought you up here during term time and what's got you so upset"

Nikki decided to start from the beginning and told her Gran this, the older woman nodding and turning towards her slightly.

"I wasn't very happy at school last year" Nikki told her "Whatever I told you on the phone was a lie, I hated it. I had no friends and I was bullied" she paused as her Gran frowned "Segregated if you want to use that word as well, because I was different and I was new"

"How were you different?"

"My accent" Nikki replied "and because I wanted to study, they thought I was trying to be better than them because I studied and got good marks"

"Well that's just stupid" her Gran tutted and reached over to pat Nikki's knee gently "and you're unique"

"That's what Harry says" Nikki giggled, before frowning and looking down at her tea.

"Who's Harry?"

"He's..a friend" Nikki replied without looking up at her Gran, absentmindedly stirring the tea with the spoon that was still in the mug. "Harry started talking to me in June" she continued "I wasn't used to the attention he was giving me and told him to leave me alone, I tried to avoid him as much as possible because I just thought he was like all the others. But he was very persistent and eventually I agreed to be friends with him"

"What's he like?" her Gran asked, wanting to know all about the young man who had befriended her Granddaughter.

"Very smart" Nikki smiled, leaning her head on the back of the sofa "Extremely smart actually, tall, dark hair, gorgeous green eyes.." she then realised what she was doing and blushed violently, avoiding looking at her Grandmother who was chuckling quietly. "anyway, we became best friends. He left his other group of friends who he had been with for years because they bullied me and made him chose between me and them"

"He chose you?"

"Yep" Nikki nodded "and then we became inseparable, best friends. I spent most of my time at his house with him and his mum because..." she trailed off and bit her lip.

"What did Victor say about this?"

"He..Gran..dad isn't..he.." Nikki didn't know how to tell her Gran about her only child "He used to leave me alone for days at a time while he went off to who knows where doing who knows what" she eventually told the older woman as she looked up at her, seeing a frown on her face "he started to drink as well and I think he forgot that I was his daughter and not just his live in house maid"

"I know he's not the straightest of people but..he wouldn't do that" her Gran shook her head as she whispered to herself.

"He did Gran" Nikki murmured "He..he got violent with me sometimes"

"He hit you?"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded, hating herself for what she was putting her Gran through as the older woman looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Gran"

"I don't believe you" her Gran shook her head and Nikki felt her eyes glaze over with tears again "My son would never do that to you"

"He did Gran" Nikki nodded, gripping her mug tightly in her hands until it burnt her hands, however she didn't care. "He used to drink and he hit me"

"See, he didn't mean it, it was because he was drunk"

"I don't..." Nikki murmured, wondering why her Gran was so different and didn't seem to care.

"And who is this Harry?"

"He's a friend"

"Boyfriend?" her Gran asked stiffly and Nikki knew that her faith was coming in to play now. She just nodded and her Gran tutted.

"I'm sorry Gran" Nikki apologised and her Gran just shook her head "We started seeing each other and then there was a month's holiday in France. But then when we came back Harry asked me to move in with him and his mum, they both helped me through what dad did to me and they were both very concerned about it"

"And did you?"

"Yes"

"And why did you go to them and not me?" her Gran asked and Nikki shrugged, wishing that she hadn't left Harry, she wasn't going to get anything from here and that hurt her a lot. She just shrugged in answer to the question and put her mug on the table, not looking at her Gran, it hurt too much. This wasn't the woman that she remembered.

"So you moved in with Harry and his mum...where's his father?"

"He..died when Harry was eleven" Nikki replied quietly "He was a doctor, a brilliant doctor, but he died"

"How did he die?"

"I don't know" Nikki lied, knowing that her Gran wouldn't be appreciative of how he died.

"So why are you coming here during school time, looking like the world is ending?"

"Harry and I had an argument" she explained, trying to avoid mentioning what it was about "a pretty large argument actually, and I told him that we needed some space for the time being, I mean we live together and see each other all the time at school as well"

"What was the argument about?" her Gran asked and Nikki shrugged.

"It's not important"

"Well it must be if you had a huge argument over it"

"No, the argument just...got out of hand" Nikki lied to the older woman, fiddling with the edge of the cushion on her lap. "And I said we needed some space"

"How did _Harry_ take that?"

"He cried and begged me to stay" Nikki bit her lip and closed her eyes, forcing away her own tears as she heard the way her Gran had said Harry's name. She wanted to go home, back to Harry, but she knew that he would never take her back now. This woman wasn't her Gran, something must had happened to her. "I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and talked it over with him. He's got enough on his plate already" she sobbed, but bit her lip hard, tasting blood.

"What's wrong?"

"His mum's in hospital" Nikki took in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling to try and focus her emotions "Car accident, she's in a coma with bleeding on the brain and they don't know when she'll wake up"

"Now what was this argument about?"

"You'll hate me" Nikki whispered and looked away from her Gran when her eyes smarted again.

"Hmm" her Gran replied noncommittally and Nikki had no idea why she was telling her all this. Her Gran's principles and ethics would take precedence over the fact that Nikki was her granddaughter, probably _because_ Nikki was her granddaughter.

"You will"

"Try me"

"I..we..Harry and I we..we had sex" Nikki blushed as she looked at her Gran, seeing her shake her head and sigh loudly. "Protected. But then when we'd..finished.." she couldn't believe that she was discussing this with her Grandmother of all people. "I realised that the condom had split"

"When was this?" her Gran asked sharply and Nikki bit her lip to stop herself sobbing, she knew she had been wrong to tell her.

"Last Saturday"

"And when is your period due?"

"Two days ago" Nikki admitted with a small sob and her Gran took a deep breath and turned away from her "I did a test" she then told her Gran quickly, almost hysterically "They were negative"

"No test is going to tell you a positive result at only a week pregnant Nicola"

"I'm sorry Gran" Nikki sobbed loudly "I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I..don't have..anyone else...left"

However her Gran just shook her head and stood up, walking from the room and leaving Nikki sobbing loudly on the sofa as her last family member walked away from her.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making her Gran a bitch, I know she wasn't in the program but she will probably be back later on to explain things :)**

**xxx**


	80. Chapter 80

Harry was desperate as he tried to think about whether Nikki had ever told him where her Gran lived, he knew it was Oxford, but that was a huge place and he didn't know the address or the phone number. He wanted Nikki back and he was damned well going to get her back where she belonged, where she was safe.

* * *

Nikki meanwhile was still curled up sobbing on her Gran's sofa, knowing that the last family member that she had had just washed her hands of her. She knew she shouldn't have told her Gran, the older woman had morals and ethics, and one thing she despised was sex before marriage, let alone pregnancy. Nikki however had thought that she would accept it because it was her Granddaughter and she was family. Obviously not. There was something different about her Gran and Nikki was devastated.

There was a noise from the front hall and Nikki looked up when she heard the front door opening and then closing, then the sound of heavy footsteps in the hall.

"Mum?"

Nikki froze when she heard her father's voice float through from the hall, there was a slur to it that Nikki had come to notice often and she knew that he was drunk. She then realised that her Gran had lied to her and she felt a stab of anger and betrayal shoot through her when she _then_ realised why her Gran had been so different to her. Her father had obviously been spreading lies. How could her own family member do that to her?

Sliding off the sofa, Nikki stood up and made her way to the door, making sure that her drunken father had stomped off through the house before she made her way out of the living room and into the hallway, glad that her small suitcase and her bag were still there. Knowing that she had nowhere to go didn't stop Nikki as she grabbed her suitcase and her bag, making her way to the front door.

"Niks?"

She froze with her hand on the front door handle when she heard her father's voice behind her.

"Niks is that you?"

Nikki turned to see her dad standing in the hallway, looking just like he had when she had last seen him. Terrible.

"Dad"

"What are you doing here?" he slurred slightly as he took a step forward.

"Nothing, I was just leaving" Nikki replied quietly, opening the door quickly and then turning back to her father as he stepped towards her.

"You left me you bitch" he hissed at her and Nikki swallowed a lump of fear that had formed in her throat. She wanted Harry. "You left me and they stopped the money, I was thrown out of the house. I told your Gran all about you, all about the way you whored yourself off to the first boy who looked at you"

"Your drinking stopped the money" Nikki told him and this earned her a punch to the face. She gasped in surprise and stumbled back again, tears of anger and pain smarting her eyes as she brought her hand to her nose when it started to bleed. "You _bastard_"

"Don't you dare talk back to me" Victor shouted at her and for once in her life Nikki knew that her father was capable of killing her. "You deserve everything you get from me you slut"

"No I don't" Nikki shook her head quickly and glanced behind her at the door, however this was a mistake and she doubled over when her father landed a punch to her stomach, winding her. She drew in a sharp breath and coughed violently as she got her breath back, her chest and stomach aching. Tears rolled down her face and she straightened up to see her father watching her with a sneer on his face, she tasted blood from where it had rolled into her mouth, but she stared back at him and shook her head, her stomach burning from the punch it had received. She then quickly grabbed her bag, leaving her suitcase and ran out of the house as quickly as she could, the pain in her stomach increasing as her breathing became heavier.

Only when she reached a few roads away from the house did she stop, her breathing erratic and tears pouring down her face. Her entire family had betrayed and left her, she had broken things with the only person who had probably ever or would ever love her, and she had nowhere to go in a city that she didn't know.

She felt herself crying and leant up against the railings of the park that she had reached, realising that she was in a pretty deserted part of the city and there were very few people around for such a large place.

"Miss are you alright?"

She jumped and spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then relaxed slightly when she saw a police officer standing there looking very concerned. She then realised that she must look a right state, her nose was still bleeding and she hadn't done anything to stop it, the blood dripping onto her t-shirt.

"What's happened to you?" he asked in concern as he led her over to a park bench and sat her down "Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"No" Nikki replied quietly as she shook her head.

"I think I should Miss..."

Nikki didn't know. She didn't want the name 'Alexander' anymore; they had made it clear that they didn't want her and that hurt.

"'ikki" she told the middle aged man weakly and accepted the tissue from him, holding it to her nose and wincing as she felt the bruise that hadn't come up yet.

"How old are you?"

"Si'teen"

"Who did this to you Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head and winced at the pain this caused her, a sob escaping her mouth as a few tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"You're safe now Nikki" the man soothed "I'm Jim, I can help you"

"My fa'her" Nikki told him nasally through the blood and the tissue.

"And where is your father now?" Jim asked kindly, keeping his distance from Nikki in case he distressed her more.

Nikki however just shook her head and drew in a deep breath as her stomach began to ache again, her hand went there and she bent over slightly with the pain.

"Nikki I think I should call an ambulance for you"

"No, I'm no' wor'h 'he fus'"

Jim just shook his head in anger and sadness and pulled out his radio, calling for a female officer and then an ambulance to where they were situated.

"What's wrong with your stomach? Did he punch you there as well?"

Nikki just nodded and closed her eyes as her stomach began to ache again.

"Can you tell me where he is?" Jim tried again but Nikki shook her head "Do you have anyone that I can contact for you? Some more family?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and closed her eyes even tighter, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Okay" Jim sighed and hoped that the ambulance would be along soon, the young woman was obviously in a lot of pain but was trying to hide it.

"Jim?"

He looked away from Nikki when he heard a female colleague's voice as she walked into the park.

"I was closest"

"This is Nikki, she won't give me her last name" Jim informed the newcomer which Nikki didn't even glance at, staring blankly at the grass under them. "Her father did this to her"

"Okay" the woman sighed and sat down next to Nikki "Hi Nikki" she smiled and received a tentative one back from the teenager. "How old are you sweetheart?"

The use of that word only brought back memories of Harry and she shook her head.

"Don'' call me 'hat, my 'ame's 'ikki"

"I'm sorry" the raven haired female replied and gave Nikki a smile "I'm Jennifer, or Jenny if you prefer. I even answer to 'oi, you' sometimes, if you're lucky"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle, wincing slightly as she felt some blood slip down the back of her throat from her nose. She gagged at the feeling and the taste of it and closed her eyes, willing herself not to throw up.

"How old are you Nikki?"

"Si'teen" Nikki replied again as she clutched her stomach as it began to ache again, it was a familiar ache and she could have cried.

"Do you have any other injuries?"

"No" Nikki shook her head, the action making pain shoot from her head and make her feel dizzy.

"Ambulance is here" Jim told Jenny five long minutes later as he jogged over to them but Nikki protested instantly and went to stand up.

"I don'' nee' an am'ula'ce" she shook her head as she moved the now bloody tissue away from her nose that was still bleeding. "I'm fi'e"

"We just want to help" Jenny told her calmly "Have you checked over and then you can go home"

"I don'' ha'e a ho'e"

* * *

**Oh the angst, I appologise for being so horrible to Nikki..as I always am. I love her really :)**

**xxx**


	81. Chapter 81

"Nikki is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Tracy, one of the paramedics asked Nikki as she lay curled up on the bed in the back of the ambulance.

"Yes" Nikki whispered and nodded, closing her eyes in pain as the woman pressed some tissues to her nose and made her gasp.

"Sorry" Tracy murmured as she knelt down next to the bed and turned to the two police who were standing at the back of the ambulance. "We'll take her to hospital; you can come and talk to her there"

"Thank you" Jim nodded, feeling drawn to the young woman that he had practically rescued. "We'll be right over"

The back doors were then closed and the other paramedic ran to the front of the ambulance and began to drive to the hospital.

"Now Nikki are you allergic to anything?"

"No" Nikki replied quietly as she opened her eyes, curling up slightly as the pain in her stomach increased, a small sob escaping her mouth.

"What hurts Nikki?"

"S'omach" Nikki cried and buried her face in the pillow, tears falling down her face and mingling with the blood on her face and that was now on the pillow as well. "I'm..la'e for..my perio'" she gasped through the pain and Tracy nodded.

"How many days?"

"Two" Nikki breathed out as she took a deep breath to calm herself "I ca'..only..be abou' a..week..if I am..preg'ant"

"Okay, I want you to calm down" Tracy told her softly as she stroked Nikki's hair gently "You'll be fine, we'll get you to hospital and they can sort you out"

Nikki just nodded and relaxed slightly, the motion of the ambulance soothing her.

* * *

Nikki sat on the hospital bed with her legs drawn up to her chest, staring blankly at the bed under her. Her nose had stopped bleeding but after an examination she had been told that it was broken, the pain had told her that already, the bruise starting to form and work its way over her nose and across her left cheek slightly. The ache in her stomach had dulled slightly and she felt tears spring to her eyes when she remembered the doctors telling her that they didn't know if she had miscarried or if her period was just late. Whatever had happened, she felt suddenly empty and she hated it as much as she hated herself.

The door opened and Nikki turned her head slightly to see who it was, smiling a bit when she saw Jim and Jenny walk through.

"Hi, can we talk to you?"

"Yeah" Nikki nodded and the officers smiled, closing the door gently behind them and then taking seats either side of the bed.

"How are you doing?"

"Broke' 'ose and bruised stomach" she replied, her voice slightly nasally, apparently it would get worse as the bruise came out properly "an' t'ey don'' 'now if I star'ed my perio' la'e or if I miscarrie"

"I'm sorry" Jenny sighed and Nikki shrugged and shifted on the bed slightly.

"I woul' o'ly ha'e bee' abou' a wee'. You wante' to as' me so'e questio's?"

"Where does your father live? It's serious what he did to you and he could be.."

"I' wasn'' his faul'" Nikki replied automatically as she shook her head, her nose causing her pain and making her frustrated "He wa' drun'"

"Which makes it worse"

Nikki sighed and shook her head again, her eyes smarting with tears.

"Please, I don't.."

"Where do you live? With him?"

"No, I li'e in Lon'on with.." she paused and sighed "I li'e wi'h my boyfrien' an' his mum. I ha'e for jus' ov'r a mo'th"

"And you came here to visit your father?"

"'o I ca'e here 'o visit my Gra'" Nikki replied quickly, her eyes smarting again when she mentioned the older woman "He jus' hap'ene' to be 'here, 'hey bo'h..'hey bo'h ha'e me"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Yes i' is" Nikki snapped at Jim who had spoken "Ca' I ha'e so'e pa'er?"

"Of course" Jim nodded and pulled his notebook out of his pocket, handing it and a pen to Nikki, smiling slightly at her "I should have offered you this in the first place"

"It's a'righ'" Nikki murmured as she began to write on the paper. A few minutes of comfortable silence later and Nikki handed the paper back to Jim who took it and read it quickly.

'_This isn't the first time he's hit me, we used to live in London together after I moved from South Africa, but he started to drink and got violent then, leaving me for days on end in a country that I hadn't been in since I was a child. I moved in with my boyfriend and his mother because they wanted to protect me from him, it was all legal, I was sixteen. But then he stopped getting the money he got for having me and he had to move. I hadn't seen him in months before today'_

"And your Grandmother? We can contact her"

Nikki shook her head and took the paper back, starting to write again.

'_No she lied to me and abandoned me when I needed a family member'_

"Your boyfriend then?" Jim asked after reading it.

Nikki paused and bit her bruised lip, before shaking her head.

'_Harry? No he probably hates me as well, I was a bitch to him the last time I saw him'_

"Can we have his number anyway? Please?" Jenny, who had been silent throughout, asked the distressed young woman who just shook her head again.

'_No he's got enough to worry about right now. His mum is in hospital with a bleed on the brain, I'm minimal compared to that'_ Nikki wrote and handed it to Jim who then showed it to Jenny who sighed.

"Can we at least try him?"

"I' you mus'" Nikki then snapped and quickly gave them Harry's home phone number, then writing something else on the paper _'It'll just hurt more for me when he tells you he doesn't care'_

Jenny and Jim exchanged a look and the female officer shook her head, the male then motioning to the phone number and getting up, signalling that he was going to phone it.

When he had left the room, Jenny turned back to Nikki who was holding her legs to her chest, silent tears pouring down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the bed.

"Did your father hurt you in any other way?"

"Li'e what?" Nikki choked out quietly "Se'ually?"

"Yes"

"'o" Nikki shook her head and started to write again, her nose aching from the talking _'and before you think I'm lying because I'm traumatised or whatever, I'm telling the truth'_

"I never thought you weren't"

* * *

Harry jumped when he heard the phone ring. He quickly made his way from the kitchen where he was staring at the kettle that had boiled five minutes beforehand, and picked it up in the hallway.

"Hello?"

"_Harry?"_ he heard an unfamiliar voice down the phone and became even more confused.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_Do you know a young lady by the name of Nikki?"_

"Nikki? Yes? Is she alright? Who are you?" Harry asked quickly, his heart hammering in his chest as he heard Nikki's name spoken.

"_I'm Officer Jim Davidson, Oxford"_ the man on the other end explained and Harry's blood ran cold _"we found a young lady who would just give her name as Nikki and we've transferred her to hospital.."_

"Is she alright?" Harry demanded, millions of things that could have happened to Nikki running through his head and making him feel ill.

"_She's got a few bruises and a broken nose, but she keeps saying that she hasn't got any family and then mentioned you and gave us your number"_

"Yeah..that's..what happened?"

"_I think you should come and see her, she's extremely distressed at the moment. And what is her last name?"_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, silently thanking the officer for calling him.

"Alexander. What hospital in Oxford?"

"_Infirmary"_

"Thank you" Harry breathed as he grabbed his coat and pulled it on "I won't be able to get there for another two, maybe three hours. Can you stay with her? Please?" he begged.

"_Of course I can"_

"Thank you so much"

"_Just ask for me at the reception and they'll bring you up"_

"Thank you" Harry repeated again before he put the phone down, checked that he had enough money and his keys, and then ran from the house.

* * *

"Your young man is on his way" Jim told Nikki as he walked back into the room "He seemed extremely relieved that he'd been contacted"

'_We had an argument before I left today'_ Nikki wrote as she leant her head against the wall behind her and sighed, letting Jim read it before she continued _'and I said we needed some space, we didn't really part happily'_

"He'll be here in about two or three hours" Jim then sighed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed "He asked that we stay with you"

"You do''t ha'e 'o"

"It's our job to provide peace of mind, Miss Alexander" Jim replied and Nikki winced as he said her name.

'_I don't want that name anymore'_ she wrote, her eyes filling with tears as she closed them, taking in a deep breath and shaking her head. "'lease 'all me 'ikki"

"My apologies" Jim nodded and Nikki opened her eyes to look at him, before looking back at the bed under her. "Now I know you don't want to cause a fuss, but you are still under eighteen so we have to peruse a line of enquiry"

'_Don't bother, don't waste your time'_

"Nikki, we have to, whether you like it or not" Jim told her forcibly "Now please can we have the address that your father is staying at?"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded, giving him the address which the officer then wrote down.

"And your father's name?"

'_Victor Alexander'_

"Really?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "'hy?" she asked tearfully "Wha''s he do'e?"

"Multiple accounts of fraud"

Nikki just sighed and shook her head, laying down in the bed and turning her back on Jim, knowing that it was rude but right now she didn't care. She was tired and frustrated and she wanted to sleep.

* * *

**I was rather surprised that you liked Evil!Gran xD, she might be back at some point, I don't know yet though.**

**xxx**


	82. Chapter 82

A few hours later and a nurse walked into the room and whispered something to Jim who nodded at her. She then walked out of the room again and Nikki turned away from where she had been staring out of the window to look at the police officer who she had got to know in the past few hours, Jenny having left to go back to work on a senior officer's orders.

"Wha' was 'hat abou'?"

"You'll see"

The door then opened quickly and Nikki let out a sob of relief as Harry burst into the room. He quickly made his way around the bed and Nikki knelt up on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her face gently, tears falling down both their cheeks.

"I'm so'ry..Harr'" Nikki sobbed but Harry just shook his head and kissed her again, before pulling her into his arms and hugging her gently to him.

"I love you so much Nikki, I thought you'd left me" Harry cried into her neck as he kissed her warm skin gently, both of them clinging to each other like their life depended on it. He then moved away from her slightly, keeping his arms around her waist. "What happened?" he asked, reaching up and stroking her bruised lip slightly and then her nose, making her wince. "I'm sorry"

"It's alrigh'" Nikki assured him and kissed him fully on the lips, ignoring the pain from her own bruised lip as she did so. "I'' sor'y for wh't I said, I di'n't..."

"Ssh" Harry soothed her as he ran his hands over her hair and then rested his hands gently on her cheeks "What happened darling?"

"Da'" Nikki bit her lip and choked back a sob as Harry took in an sharp breath obviously angry "'ran she..she ha'es me 'ecause of 'he ba'y 'hing and o'her 'hings, she..she lef' me and di'n't..."

"It's okay" Harry told her quietly and kissed her forehead gently "Don't talk if it hurts"

"An' lied 'o me..she ma'e..i'..soun' li'e..she.." Nikki sobbed, not able to continue, the frustration of not being able to talk properly and the pain getting to her. Harry gathered her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and then reaching up to stroke her hair as she pressed her face into his neck, crying loudly.

"It's okay Nikki, you won't have to see either of them again. I promise"

"I 'hink..I was...pre'nan'"

Harry held Nikki tighter when he heard this and kissed the top of her head, holding back his own tears as he closed his eyes and breathed in her comforting smell.

"He..pu'ched me an'...I thin'..I..."

"Okay, calm down" Harry soothed her quietly as Nikki continued to sob into him.

"You..ca'e loo'ing...for me?"

"Nikki I was terrified when you left" Harry told her as she moved away from him and knelt on the bed, both of them vaguely aware that Jim had left the room a while ago. "I thought you'd left me for good"

"I 'hough' you'd ha'e me for lea'ing" Nikki admitted as she lay down on top of the bed and tugged Harry's arm, showing that she wanted him on the bed as well. He kicked off his shoes and climbed on as well, gently wrapping his arms around Nikki as she curled up next to him.

"I could never hate you" he whispered as he leant down to kiss the top of her head "I was scared though, and then I got the call from the police.." his throat closed up and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the top of her head "I thought something had happened to you, I was terrified"

"I did''t 'hink you'd wan' 'o see me"

"Don't be silly, I love you more than anything" Harry told her and lifted her chin so he could look at her face "What's the damage?" he asked quietly.

"As' do'tor" Nikki murmured "I don'' wan' to 'alk"

"Okay. Well I'll take you home and look after you" Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead "You can come home can't you?"

"Ho'e?"

"Back to London" Harry nodded "Home"

Nikki then broke down again and buried her face in his chest, ignoring the fact that this put pressure on her nose and made it bleed and ache again. Harry tightened his grip on her, being careful not to antagonise her stomach as he did so, and stroked her hair gently as she cried into his chest, her small body shaking violently as he reached over and took some tissues from the box next to the bed, gently holding them to her nose to stem the bleeding.

Five minutes later when she had calmed down, Harry began to talk to her again, trying to calm her down even more.

"'ank you" Nikki murmured and Harry smiled and nodded. "I 'idn't 'hink I 'ad a 'ome a'ymore"

"Don't be silly Nikki, of course you have a home, I love you"

"I 'ove you" Nikki smiled at him and reached up to take the tissues from him, holding them to her nose. "I 'ink I los' our 'ossible 'aby" she then told him, her smile fading as Harry reached up and stroked her cheek gently, Nikki moving away from him slightly so she could crawl onto his lap. "I'' 'orry" her eyes glazed over and Harry shook his head.

"It's alright, it couldn't have been helped. But I think we should wait a few more years before we actually try for a baby"

Nikki chuckled and nodded, a few of her tears slipping down her face which Harry gently wiped away.

"'eah"

"Do you want me to get your doctor?"

"No 'han' you" Nikki shook her head and took the tissues away from her face, seeing if her nose had stopped bleeding yet.

"I want to speak to him or her anyway"

"Hi', Dr Car'egie" Nikki replied and Harry nodded, kissing her gently on the forehead and then allowed Nikki to move off his lap so he could climb off the bed.

"I'll go and get him"

A few minutes later and Harry walked back into the room, followed quickly by Nikki's doctor who had a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Nikki?"

"Bet'er" Nikki replied through the tissue as she dabbed her nose to try and remove some of the blood. "I' s'art to hur' though"

"I'm afraid that would happen" Dr Carnegie nodded as he stood at the end of the bed, Harry sitting down next to Nikki on the bed and then poured some water from the jug next to the bed into the cup and then picked up some more tissues. "Any dizziness? Double vision?"

"'o" Nikki replied again and smiled slightly at Harry as he dipped the tissues in the water and began to gently clean the blood off her face.

"A nice young man you have here" Dr Carnegie smiled and Nikki giggled and nodded, making Harry tut loudly as he tried to continue to wipe her face.

"Sor'y" Nikki chuckled and he rolled his eyes before continuing to wipe away the dried blood. "Yes he is 'ery ni'e"

"Just nice?" Harry pouted and Nikki giggled once more "When can she come home with me?"

"When I've checked her over to see how she's doing. However I will send notes to your local hospital, Queens isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Right, and if you feel ill in the next few days, dizziness, nausea, things like that, I want you to go straight to hospital, bypass the doctors completely"

"O'ay" Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Your young man will take care of you though I imagine"

"Yes I will" Harry nodded and smiled at Nikki, kissing her split lip gently and then putting the used tissues in the bin next to the bed. "What about school?"

"I suggest having the next three days off, until the weekend" Dr Carnegie replied and Nikki tutted "actually I'm not going to suggest it, I'm going to tell you to have that time off"

"Bu' I nee' to go 'o schoo'" Nikki protested, ignoring the fact that she had just packed up and left for Oxford, school having been the last thing on her mind. "I need to.."

"Calm down" Harry continued for her and Nikki glared at him "Don't you glare at me Nikki" Harry glared back, making Nikki giggle loudly. "You will be having the rest of the week off school"

"I don'' wan' to get behin' with wor'"

"Three days isn't going to make a difference"

"I' will" Nikki nodded and winced as this hurt her nose.

"If it will make you feel better then I will get the work for us"

"Us?"

"I'll be having the day off school as well, to look after you"

"No" Nikki shook her head again, ignoring the pain as she did so.

"Nikki will you stop arguing with me? I'll just say I'm with mum, I'll go and visit her as well just to make you feel better about it"

"'ure?" Nikki murmured and Harry nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, making her blush and giggle softly again. "'hank you"

Harry knew that was meant for more than just looking after her.

* * *

**Three chapters in one day..I hope you appreciate it :D**

**Like I could keep them away from each other for that long...for now ;)**

**xxx**


	83. Chapter 83

The doctor had finally discharged Nikki from the Oxford hospital, after making Nikki promise not to do anything straining or even get up for school. Nikki of course had protested but then had just given up and promised, much to Dr Carnegie's and Harry's relief. He had then said that he would send Nikki's notes to their hospital in London and had let Harry take Nikki home.

* * *

Nikki had fallen asleep as soon as the train had started to move, and Harry was very thankful that the carriage only held one elderly woman who was too busy with her book to pay them a second glance. He had held Nikki gently to him, every so often kissing the top of her head and moving her hair away from her face to make sure that she was still asleep. He was very grateful that they had found Nikki; he knew that as stubborn as Nikki was, she would never have gone to the police or the hospital and would still be wandering around Oxford. This thought terrified Harry and he hugged Nikki a bit tighter, rearranging his jacket which he had put over her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Harry realised and understood that it could have been a lot worse for Nikki, wandering around in a city that she didn't know, and he didn't understand why she hadn't come home to him or at least phoned him.

* * *

"Come on sleepy" Harry chuckled as he led Nikki from the taxi and into the house, ignoring the weird look he received from the taxi driver when he saw Nikki's face properly. She hadn't said a word to him since they had left Oxford, just moaning in protest when Harry had woken her up just before the station where they had to get off.

Harry led Nikki into the house and took her upstairs, sitting her on the bed and kissing her forehead gently, putting her bag on the floor next to the bed.

"Do you need help with your pyjamas?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and Harry walked over to dressing table to get some clean ones. "You jus' wan't me na'ed"

"Of course I do" Harry laughed quietly as he made his way back and put the pyjamas on the bed next to Nikki, his words making her smile sleepily at him. "Do you need painkillers"

"No" Nikki shook her head as she began to unbutton the blouse that she was wearing, Harry reaching up to help her as this action seemed to exhaust her as well. "See, you wan' me na'ed"

"You've seen through my cunning plan" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled nasally as Harry pushed the blouse off and onto the bed. "I always want your beautiful body naked"

"I'' no' bea'ifu'" Nikki shook her head and looked down at her lap when her eyes smarted with tears. Even her family didn't want her, she then realised there must be something wrong with her. "Wha's wro'g wi'h me?" she asked Harry before he could say anything. "E'en my fa'ily don'' wan' me"

Harry felt his heart break at the dejected tone in her voice and her words. He hated her family for what they had done to her, they made her feel useless and unloved and unwanted, and he despised them for that.

"Nikki there is nothing wrong with you" Harry told her as he lifted her chin up so Nikki was looking at him. She just shoved his hand away and looked away from him again; biting her already injured lip as silent tears ran down her face. "Nikki look at me"

Nikki did as she was told and Harry saw that she had opened the cut on her lip, blood dribbling down her chin. He reached up and wiped it away with his thumb as he started to speak.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you" he told her again and Nikki's eyes filled with more tears "You are the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, sexy, generous, loving woman ever" he continued "I could go on describing you but I want you to sleep so I won't" he grinned and Nikki couldn't help but giggle as the tears ran down her face "They are the ones with something wrong with them if they can't see that"

"I'' sor'y for lea'ing" Nikki whispered and Harry leant up to kiss her "I wa' an'ry a' mysel', no' you"

"I shouldn't have shouted at you" Harry told her, wiping her tears gently with his thumb and resting his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry"

"It'' alrigh'" Nikki smiled at him and moved her head slightly so she could kiss him on the lips.

"And before anything else happens, we're your family Nikki, me and mum"

"Reall'?"

"Yes we are, and this is your home" Harry assured her, making Nikki start to cry again "Hey, it's not that bad is it?" he chuckled and Nikki giggled and shook her head "Good. Now you're exhausted and I want you to sleep"

"Hel' me undres'?"

"My pleasure" Harry smirked as he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, Nikki rolling her eyes at him as he kissed her again. "I love you"

"I lo'e you" Nikki nodded as she took her pyjama top from him and pulled it over her head, wincing as it rubbed against her bruised nose and made it ache again.

"You okay?" Harry asked when he saw Nikki's obvious pain and she nodded "Sure?"

Nikki then stood up and grabbed her pyjama bottoms and underwear, making Harry frown as she made her way towards her side of the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted help"

"I'' on my perio' Harr'" Nikki told him as she turned around and rolled her eyes "Or..some'hing" she muttered as turned back to the drawer and pulled out the sanitary items as Harry nodded and sat on the end of the bed. Nikki then walked around the bed and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "I won'' be lon'"

"Okay sweetheart" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled as she walked through to the bathroom, closing the door but not locking it.

* * *

Ten minutes later and she walked back into the room to see Harry lounging on the bed in just his boxers, staring up at the ceiling.

"You migh' hur' yourse'f"

"What?" Harry asked as he sat up and turned to his girlfriend who was looking slightly better now she had had a quick wash and a bit more colour in her cheeks, even though the growing bruise was most of that colour.

"You looke' dee' in 'hough'" Nikki giggled as she put her dirty clothes in the wash bin and then wandered across to the bed, climbing in next to Harry as he tutted at her. "My fac' 'ook 'errible"

"No it doesn't" Harry shook his head as he looked down at his girlfriend, she just gave him a withering look and he sighed "Okay so it looks bad but it'll heal soon enough"

"I'' tire'" Nikki murmured as she closed her eyes and snuggled up to Harry, making him chuckle. He then moved her gently and pulled the sheet over her body, climbing off the bed and leaning down to kiss her gently. "W'ere you goin'?"

"I need to lock up and then clean by teeth, I won't be long"

"O'ay" Nikki whispered, snuggling down into the bed a bit more as she spoke "I lo'e you"

"I love you" Harry replied with a smile, tucking Nikki in securely before walking out of the bedroom, his girlfriend's soft breathing telling him that she was asleep already.

* * *

Some time later, Harry carefully climbed into bed as not to wake Nikki, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, before pulling the sheet over his body and settling down to sleep as well.

* * *

Harry didn't know what woke him, but the clock on the wall read twenty to two in the morning. He turned over and reached over for Nikki, finding her side of the bed empty. He quickly opened his eyes and became aware of light seeping out from under the bathroom door, reaching over and turning on the bedside light he winced and glanced back at the bed next to him. Nikki's pillow had a large pool of blood on it and he sighed, turning and climbing out of the bed and then making his way towards the bathroom door. He pulled down the handle and was glad when the door opened. Harry then walked into the bathroom to find Nikki sitting on the closed toilet seat holding a bunch of tissues to her face, a trail of dried blood on her cheek where she had been laying.

"You should have woken me up"

Nikki just shook her head and moved the tissues away from her nose, however it continued to bleed and she put them back again.

"How long has it been bleeding?"

"Fi''een minu'e'" Nikki replied nasally through the tissues and Harry then spotted a pile of bloody tissues on the sink.

"And it hasn't stopped?"

"No. I''s bo't' nos'ril''"

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Harry asked as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, crouching down in front of her.

"No"

"Maybe I should call a doctor; it shouldn't go on for this long"

"I don'' wan' to cau'e a fuss"

"Don't be silly" Harry shook his head and leant up to kiss her on the forehead, gently moving the tissues away from her bruised face, the bruise having come out overnight, and then putting the wad back again as more blood seeped from her nose. "I'll phone the on call doctor"

"'hank you"

"He's on his way" Harry told Nikki ten minutes later as he got off the phone to the on call doctor "Are you alright?"

"Fee' diz'y" Nikki replied weakly and Harry quickly made his way over to her and held her gently.

"Can you walk to the bed?"

"Hmm"

Harry didn't know if that was 'yes' or 'no', but he helped her up anyway and gently directed her through to the bedroom and to the bed, feeling her shivering in his grasp. He then helped her to lie down on the bed, despite her protests but told her it would make her better.

"Nose still bleeding?" he asked her and Nikki nodded, closing her eyes and grimacing. "What?"

"Bloo' goin' dow' my th'oa'" she relplied quietly and went to sit up.

"No Nikki, lay down" Harry shook his head and gently pushed her down again "It'll help the dizziness. Maybe not the nosebleed but..." he trailed off and shrugged.

"'ou jus' wan' me o' my ba'k" Nikki told him with an amused look on her face, despite the dried blood coating it.

"Damn, you've seen through me" Harry replied with a grin, tugging at her pyjama bottoms as he spoke, pretending to try and undress her. Nikki giggled through the tissues and then shook her head.

"I'' on my 'erio'" she poked her tongue out at him from under the tissues and Harry pouted, making her chuckle as she closed her eyes, feeling Harry slip his hand into her free one and squeeze it gently. "I 'ove you"

"I love you" Harry nodded and lifted her hand to his mouth so he could kiss it.

* * *

**I haven't realised how much I've been horrible to Nikki and Harry lately..it will continue though :)**

**xxx**


	84. Chapter 84

"Ah Nikki how are you feeling?" the on call doctor, Dr Jacobs, asked Nikki as Harry led him into the bedroom where Nikki was now sitting propped up on some pillows. "Still bleeding?"

"Jus' s'oppe" Nikki replied quietly and Harry helped her to sit up a bit more, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"How long did it last?"

"Half an hour" Harry told the older man who nodded and put his bag on the bed next to Nikki.

"Harry said you broke your nose yesterday" Dr Jacobs then addressed Nikki again and she nodded, still feeling slightly dizzy. "May I ask how?" he asked, the bruising on her face making him wonder if she was punched. He just had to make sure anyway.

"I wa' punc'e'" Nikki replied nasally "My fa'her"

Dr Jacobs looked shocked for a few seconds but Harry shook his head and continued to stroke Nikki's hair gently.

"He's been sorted out, it's all fine"

"Good. Now you're feeling dizzy?"

"Ye'" Nikki confirmed "No' as muc' as be'ore 'hough"

"Well it's surprising how much blood you can lose through a nose bleed, especially a long one, that can cause dizziness, but so can concussion"

"The doctors at the Oxford hospital said to take Nikki straight to hospital if anything developed" Harry told Dr Jacobs quickly but Nikki shook her head and mumbled something about him being too worried.

"I'll check Nikki over and see if hospital is needed" Dr Jacobs smiled at the obviously very concerned young man and stood up off the bed "and if Nikki's nose starts to bleed again I might send her in"

"'o" Nikki replied quickly but Harry turned and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"Ssh" he whispered as he saw her getting distressed, he knew she hated hospitals. "It's for your own good"

"I don'' wan' 'o ma'e a fus'"

"Don't be silly" Dr Jacobs shook his head and motioned to the pillow that had the now drying blood stain on "That's a lot of blood Nikki, as well as all the rest. And you're looking rather pale. Do you feel sick?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and turned her face so she could bury it in Harry's chest when the doctor pulled out an instrument so he could check her nose. "'on't wan' it'" she whispered like a small child and let out a nasally sob, biting her lip as her nose began to bleed again.

Harry quickly grabbed some tissues and held them gently to her face, careful not to hurt her broken nose or the large bruise on her face.

Nikki however pushed him away quickly and leant over to vomit heavily onto the sheet covering her, a surge of panic shooting through Harry when he saw that it was mostly blood.

"Have you swallowed some blood?" Dr Jacobs asked Nikki as Harry gently wiped her face and she nodded, her eyes closed as she fought to control her nausea. Harry then relaxed slightly when he heard this and glanced to the doctor who was already putting the equipment away. "I suggest we call an ambulance and take her to the hospital, she's got a nasty case of concussion and the nose isn't helping her. She might have to have it cauterised to stop the bleeding"

"Right" Harry nodded, torn between phoning for an ambulance and staying with Nikki.

"May I use your phone? I'll call" Dr Jacobs told Harry and the younger man nodded.

"It's in the hallway" he motioned with his head to the door and the doctor nodded, standing up and then walking out of the room. Harry then looked down at Nikki who was extremely pale and shaking under him, blood already smeared and dried on one cheek and more running from her nose where she had taken the tissue away. "Keep it there" he told her but Nikki shook her head. He took the tissues from her and gently put them back on her nose, squeezing it gently and making her moan slightly in pain. "I'm sorry sweetheart"

Nikki didn't reply as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Don't" Harry warned her and shook her gently, wanting her to stay away "Don't sleep darling"

"Wan' 'o" Nikki cried, a few tears dripping down her cheeks from the pain in her nose and face, and the sickness that refused to go away.

"Ambulance should be here very soon" Dr Jacobs said as he walked back into the room and saw Nikki dozing again in Harry's arms. "Nikki wake up"

"'o" Nikki sobbed, the action pulling her nose and making it hurt again "Ma'e i' s'op Harr'"

"I wish I could sweetheart" Harry nodded as he pressed his lips to the top of her head, wanting to make everything better for her.

* * *

"Nikki I would like to keep you in overnight" Dr Needen told Nikki as he stood at the foot of the bed that she was laying in.

She moaned in protest and opened her mouth to reply but Harry beat her to it, placing one hand on hers and squeezing it gently as he did so.

"May I stay as well?"

"Don't you have school Harry?" the doctor frowned and Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Mum is in here as well, the school has given Nikki and I as much time off as we like as long as we catch up with work"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Dr Needen frowned at Harry who just nodded and turned back to Nikki who was glaring at the doctor, the dried blood that was still on her face making her look rather frightening in Harry's eyes, and he had to choke back a chuckle. "I suppose you could stay yes, just to make sure Nikki here doesn't get up and wander home again"

Nikki just scoffed nasally. She had gone off the doctor when he had cauterised her nose only half an hour before, the treatment making her feel sick and dizzy and almost making her pass out with the unexpected pain.

"It's for your own good Nikki" Dr Needen told her as she looked away from him in a huff, making Harry roll his eyes. "You have concussion"

"''m fi'e"

"Nikki will you stop being so stubborn" Harry sighed and ran one hand gently over her hair before turning back to the doctor. "You're obviously not fine"

"I don'' fee' 'ick or 'izzy an'more" Nikki told her boyfriend, her eyes filling with tears as she gripped his hand tightly "I don'' li'e 'ospi'al. I wan' 'o go 'ome".

Her distress was making her speech worse as she tried to stop herself from crying. Harry just smiled kindly at her and stroked her cheek gently, his smile growing when she leant into his touch.

"You can go home when you're better. I'll be staying with you, don't worry sweetheart, you won't be on your own"

"'romi'e?"

"I promise" Harry replied as he leant forward and kissed her forehead gently "Now how about we get you cleaned up? As beautiful as you still are, the blood on your face does give the impression that you've murdered someone"

Nikki giggled nasally and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips as he pulled away. She then frowned and looked down at the pyjamas that she was still wearing that had her dried blood on them.

"I don'' ha'e clo'hes"

"Nikki I packed an overnight bag while you were resting at home waiting for the ambulance" Harry chuckled and motioned to the floor next to the bed where the overnight bag was. Nikki glanced down at it and frowned. "See, I know I'm a man but I can think of things like this" he beamed proudly and Nikki chuckled and rolled her eyes, before blushing.

"'ou 'emem'er.." she paused, her blush growing as she glanced quickly at the doctor who quickly signed the paper on the clipboard at the end of the bed and made himself scarce, walking from the room and closing the door. "'o 'emem'er 'ampo's?"

Harry frowned and then realised what she was on about and nodded, smiling at her and chuckling.

"Yes I did, and towels as well. I didn't know what you wanted"

Nikki giggled nasally again and Harry smiled at her in confusion.

"What?"

"'ot ma'y me' woul' ha'e 'emem'erd"

"Well I'm not like other men am I?" Harry said proudly and Nikki shook her head and smiled at him.

"'o you''e 'ot"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Harry told her as Nikki chuckled and turned to climb out of the bed, intent on getting out of her bloody clothes and then cleaning her face up. "You know you could have just shoved a tampon up your nose"

Nikki choked out loud laughter as she heard this and tried not to look at her boyfriend as he chuckled loudly from behind her, trying not to laugh too much as it hurt her face and her nose.

"No?"

"'o Harr'" Nikki shook her head and finally turned to look at him, biting her bruised lip to stop herself laughing again at what he had said and the innocent look on his face. "'o"

* * *

**The chapters I've just written have depressed me beyond belief...some nice reviews would cheer me up :)**

**xxx**


	85. Chapter 85

"Good morning" Dr Needen smiled the next morning as he walked into Nikki's room to find both occupants awake and alert, despite their lack of sleep the night and morning before. "You're looking better today Nikki"

"'hank you" Nikki smiled and looked away from Harry and to the doctor "Ca' I go ho'e?"

"Maybe this afternoon when your blood test has come back" Dr Needen replied kindly and Nikki started to sulk again, making the two men chuckle loudly at her. "Any more sickness, dizziness?"

"No" Harry replied for Nikki as she continued to sulk at being kept in hospital "Shit" he then muttered under his breath and his girlfriend looked up at him.

"Wha'?"

"The school don't know that we're not going in for the rest of the week" Harry replied with a sigh and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"'o phone the'" she patted his arm and he nodded "Do you ha'e mo'ey?"

"Yeah I have enough" Harry nodded as he stood from the bed, realising that he probably looked more like a patient than a visitor from where he had been sleeping. "I won't be long"

"O'ay"

"A very attentive young man you have there" Dr Needen commented when Harry had left the room and Nikki blushed and nodded, pushing some of her lose hair behind her ear. "By the way it would be better if you and Harry don't partake in any sexual activity for a while" he told Nikki and her blush grew, her face heating up "Heightened blood pressure could result in the cauterisation not working properly. Give it about a week or so"

"O'ay" Nikki squeaked out in embarrassment and the doctor chuckled at her response. "Whe' will I be a'le to ta'k a'ain?"

"Give it a few days, you'll notice a difference soon don't worry. I think you'll be perfectly fine by Monday. However the bruise will take a while to go down"

"'hank you" Nikki nodded and sighed quietly, she didn't want to go to school with a highly bruised face, people would talk and gossip would be spread around. She knew that some people would think that Harry had hit her and would spread that around, she didn't want that spread about Harry, he'd never lay an angry hand on a woman, let alone her. "Wha' are 'he bloo' tes's for?"

"Just to check that you're healthy and have the right amounts of vitamins in your blood"

"Oh, o'ay"

"They should be back very soon though" Dr Needen told her with a smile as the door opened and Harry walked back in.

"I told them that you're ill and mum got slightly worse" Harry grimaced slightly with the lie he told and Nikki shook her head "Well it's true, well the first one is. They believed me though and I said I'd be in this afternoon to get the work for the three days"

"Goo'"

"You're very dedicated" Dr Needen observed "Most young people wouldn't do that"

"Well we want to be doctors so we need to do the work" Harry smiled at him and the doctor looked very interested.

"Really? Both of you?"

"Yep"

"Which university do you want to go to? Next year? The year after?"

"The year after" Harry replied "We both want to go to Oxford and will work to get there"

"Well it's nice to see some ambition" Dr Needen smiled at them and Harry grinned while Nikki blushed at the praise "And I know from experience that you will need some work experience to make a better impression. So if you drop me a note when the time comes, I'll see what I can do" he smirked at them and Harry's grin grew as Nikki chuckled. "I don't normally take favourites but I like you both and I'm sure you'll get into Oxford just fine. Who knows, we could be working together someday"

There was a sad smile on his face when he said this and then he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, both teenagers swearing they could see tears in his eyes as he did so.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone" he smiled when he looked back up at them, his eyes clear. "Remember what I said Nikki" he added and Nikki blushed and nodded as he turned and walked from the room.

"What did he say?" Harry asked with a frown and Nikki chuckled.

"We can'', an' I quo'e, 'par'ake in a'y se'ual ac'ivi'y" she told him and Harry pouted at her "For about a week"

"Well that's okay" Harry replied "You're on your period for what? Four days at the most?"

"Hmm"

"Well there's only another three days that I will have to resist bending you over a chair and having my way with you" he smirked as he kissed her and Nikki blushed once again, although she felt a shot of arousal run through her at Harry's words.

"Harr'" she chided quietly as she giggled nasally and Harry looked innocently at her.

"Yes?"

"You're 'errible"

"I know" Harry chuckled and leant forward to kiss her, being careful of her bruised nose as he did so.

* * *

Harry had left a few hours later to get their work from school, having been practically shoved out of the room by Nikki who wanted a nap before she went home and didn't want Harry fussing over her. However Harry was also gone when Dr Needen walked back into the room with the results from her blood tests, a smile on his face

"Would you like Harry here for the results?" he asked Nikki and she frowned and shook her head slightly.

"Why? Is 'here 'ome'hing wro'g?"

"No everything is as it should be" Dr Needen smiled and Nikki relaxed "I just thought you'd like Harry with you"

"'o it's fi'e" Nikki couldn't help but grin, however the action hurt her face and she grimaced, bringing her hand up to touch her face as it did so. "I' hur's"

"It will do for a while" Dr Needen nodded and Nikki sighed "Just take painkillers, they will help"

* * *

**Sorry it's short and boring, the next chapter should be up today as well, just so you forgive me for the boringness of this one :)**

**xxx**


	86. Chapter 86

Harry wandered into the room just then and beamed at Nikki, kissing her and saying hello before turning and seeing the results in Dr Needen's hands.

"How are your results?"

"Fi'e" Nikki replied with a small smile "'here's no'hing wron' wi'h me"

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously, grinning at her and then pouting when Nikki tutted and hit him on the arm.

"Whe' ca' I go ho'e?" Nikki then asked the doctor, her eyes still pleading with him as she spoke. He sighed and glanced down at the results again.

"Whenever you want" he replied and Nikki grinned, despite the fact that it hurt her face "I'll inform the front desk"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and the doctor nodded before walking out of the room and leaving Harry and Nikki in peace. "Ready to go home?"

"'ore 'han" Nikki chuckled and Harry stood up and helped her to climb out of the bed, picking up the school bag and the overnight bag as he did so. "'hall we go an' see your mu'?"

"Are you up for it?" Harry enquired as Nikki tugged her shoes on and she nodded as she did so. "Okay. The guys want to see you by the way, they asked if they could today but I said tomorrow is probably best"

"'eah" Nikki nodded as she stood up and took her overnight bag from Harry, ignoring his protests, and then letting him lead her out of the room.

"Nikki are you okay? Does your nose still hurt?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they were standing at the front desk, Nikki having a glazed expression on her face as she stared at the desk absentmindedly.

"'eah" She replied automatically as Harry's voice brought her back to the present and made her aware that they were at the front desk. "I'' fi'e"

Harry then spoke to the woman at the front and then motioned to Nikki who was too busy trying to ignore the dull ache that spread over her face.

"Nik you have to sign"

"Wha'?"

Nikki jumped slightly as she returned back to reality once more and Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you're still concussed" he laughed and Nikki glared at him.

"Shu' up an' gi'e me 'he p'n" she snapped at him, realising instantly that her tone was unnecessary when she snatched the pen off him, trying to ignore the hurt look that he gave her as she signed the release form and pushed it back to the nurse at the reception. "Le''s go an' see An'e"

Nikki then turned and walked down a different corridor and away from the reception, forcing away the tears that had started to smart her eyes as Harry jogged to catch up with her. She didn't deserve him, she didn't know what she had thought when she thought she did, but she knew she didn't.

"Nikki sweetheart what's wrong?"

"No'hin'" Nikki sniffed, or she would have done if her nose still wasn't congested and sore from the cauterisation of early that morning. "I'' sor'y, I'' jus' annoye' wi'h..." she stopped and shook her head, motioning to her nose and making Harry nod.

"You don't have to talk much" Harry informed her as he took her hand gently in his and squeezed it "Just write it down"

"O'ay" Nikki smiled and nodded, stealing a quick kiss as they walked.

* * *

"Ho' is she?" Nikki murmured as she sat curled up on one of the chairs next to the bed, staring at Anne who was still very pale, linked up to machines and drips at the side of the bed.

"Getting better" Harry replied from the other side of the bed where he was sitting on a chair "The threat of the internal bleeding starting again has practically gone"

"'hat's goo'" Nikki smiled at her boyfriend and he nodded and smiled back. "Harr'..."

She was interrupted by the door opening and they both looked up, Harry rising to his feet instantly when he saw who had walked into the room, uninvited.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped and James smiled slightly at him before looking at Nikki, doing a double take when he saw her face. "I said you weren't allowed to see her"

"I came to see your mum" James replied slowly as he looked away from Nikki and to Harry. "Wow you're getting more like your father every day"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, squaring up to the man who had almost broken his nose a few weeks ago.

"I mean you look like him and now you're starting to act like him" James smirked and glanced at Nikki "Was he drunk when he did it or did he just do it for kicks?"

"How dare you" Harry hissed and grabbed the older man by the jacket, Nikki seeing a bit of fear flicker across James's face before he steeled himself again. "I did not and will not _ever_ lay a hand on Nikki in anger"

"It wasn'' him" Nikki told James as she stood up and shook her head "Harr' le' him go"

"Yes Harry, let me go" James pushed Harry's hands away and glanced at the woman in the bed "I just want to visit Anne"

"I told you never to see her again" Harry shouted and pushed James towards the door, just as Anne's doctor walked in. "Get out"

"Something wrong here?"

"I want this man out and I don't want him allowed to visit mum. I said this before" Harry told the doctor as he tried to calm himself down, walking around the bed to Nikki and allowing her to loop her arms through his and soothe him softly.

"You can't do that" James snapped looking to the doctor for confirmation.

"Harry is family, he can" the doctor nodded and motioned to the door "Please leave sir"

"You can't.."

"Sir, please leave" the doctor said more firmly "Otherwise I will be forced to call security, you've already broken the rules by coming in here in the first place, you've already been banned once"

"Fine" James snapped and gave one last glare at Harry before turning and storming from the room. Nikki then made Harry turn to look at her and reached up to place her hands on his cheeks, making him look her directly in the eyes.

"You''e no' him"

Harry just bit his lip and nodded, giving Nikki a small smile and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Can you stop him from visiting?" Harry then asked the doctor who nodded as he signed the clipboard at the end of the bed.

"Yes I can. If you'd come with me to the reception you can tell them to deny him access"

"Will you be okay here?" Harry turned back to Nikki and she chuckled and nodded.

"I'm fi'e. Go o'"

Harry smiled and nodded, turning to follow the doctor out of the room. Only when he had gone did Nikki sit down heavily in the chair that she had vacated and curled up again, biting her already injured lip and letting out a small sob.

* * *

**Poor James, I seem to be evil to everyone at the moment xD. It'll let up soon...probably ;)**

**xxx**


	87. Chapter 87

"Nikki do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked as they walked into the house late that afternoon. Nikki just shook her head and gave him a smile when he tutted at her. "You haven't eaten since this morning"

"I'm no' hungr'" Nikki shrugged as she made her way towards the stairs, taking the bag of their schoolwork from Harry as she did so. "I'm goi'g for a bat'"

She then turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Harry to shake his head in confusion and walk through to the kitchen where he started to cook dinner for the both of them, just in case Nikki got hungry.

* * *

Half an hour later when Harry walked into the bathroom, Nikki was sitting curled up at the end of the bath, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Nik?"

Nikki turned her head to look at him and gave him a small smile, which was returned hesitantly by her boyfriend.

"Dinner is ready if you want some"

"Yea'" Nikki nodded and motioned for Harry to pass her the towel as she stood up and then realised just how cold the bath was. She felt herself shivering, as did Harry when he wrapped the towel around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Are you sure you okay?" Harry asked as Nikki stepped out of the bath and wrapped the towel around her properly "You just sat in a cold bath"

"I'm fi'e" Nikki replied quietly and smiled slightly at him "I won'' be lon'"

Harry took that as his dismissal and he nodded, turning and walking from the room and missing the way Nikki bit her lip and forced away her tears.

* * *

"Does your nose still hurt?" Harry asked Nikki quietly as they sat in the kitchen eating dinner.

"A bi'" Nikki nodded and rolled her eyes as he looked concerned "It jus' s'ings"

"It sings?" Harry asked, trying to keep a straight face as Nikki glared at him, causing him to laugh loudly "I'm sorry sweetheart"

"No you're no'" Nikki pouted at him and Harry chuckled as he leant over to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yes I am"

"If you say so"

"I do" Harry nodded and kissed her once again before standing up and taking both their empty plates over to the sink. "They're bringing Jurian tomorrow; apparently he's missed his favourite plaything"

Nikki just nodded and fiddled with the stray napkin on the table.

"Is that okay?"

"Wha'?" Nikki asked quickly when she realised she had blanked out from what Harry had been saying.

"Jurian coming as well, is that okay?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes, walking over to the freezer to get their pudding. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea' I'm fi'e, and it's o'ay for hi' to co'e here, I don'' min'" Nikki shrugged noncommittally and fiddled with the spoon on the table in front of her.

Harry just nodded from where he was standing behind her, he knew something was wrong with Nikki, he wasn't stupid. And he knew it was something that didn't have anything to do with the past few days, they had talked it through and they were both fine now.

"Ice cream?"

"No tha'ks" Nikki shook her head and Harry nodded again, handing her a piece of paper when she reached for it. _'I didn't think she would ever do that to me'_

"Don't think about it" Harry told her as he crouched down next to where she was sitting, taking her free hand in his and bringing it to his mouth to kiss gently. "You're here now, you don't need them"

'_But she was my Gran' _Nikki wrote, her eyes filling with tears as Harry read it and nodded in understanding _'She wouldn't have done that, he must have told her things'_

"Nikki you're going to work yourself up" Harry murmured and turned her head so she was looking at him, gently wiping away her fallen tears with his thumbs. "Please calm down"

"I'' sor'y" Nikki whispered and nodded, reaching up and taking one of Harry's hands in her own.

Nikki then stood up and Harry did the same, kissing her gently on the lips before she turned and walked out of the room, only just hearing Harry's mumbled 'goodnight' as he stared after her with a frown on his face, wondering how her family could have done that to her.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed, Nikki's side already cold and telling him that she had been up for a while. He lay in bed for a few minutes to try and hear if she was in the bathroom, but three minutes of silence later told him that she wasn't.

Harry sat up slightly and winced as his eyes got used to the bright light seeping through the crack in the curtains and he shivered when he felt a cold breeze coming through the open window next to the bed. Climbing out, he grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on, walking over and closing the window to the cold middle of October air.

He then made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, listening for Nikki as he did so. Then finding her curled up on the sofa in the living room, fully dressed and in the middle of some of the school work that he had got the day previously.

"You're up early"

"Couldn't slee'" Nikki replied quietly, her speaking a bit better than the day before, however the bruising was just as bad. What she had told him was the truth though, she had had a dream that had woken her up two hours beforehand and she refused to go back to sleep again after it. It had included her father yelling at her, calling her a slut and a whore, and her Gran staring at her with a disappointed look on her face. Nikki had forced herself to wake up and then had started to cry, biting her lip to stop Harry hearing as she climbed out of the bed and refused to go back to sleep. The dream had terrified her and she didn't want to see it again. "Though' I'd star' on the wor'"

"Is it easy?" Harry asked as he walked over and looked over her shoulder, running his eyes over the page of chemistry propped up on her knees.

"Ye'"

Harry sighed quietly and shook his head as he moved away from her and walked over to the kitchen door.

"Nik is something wrong?"

"No"

"You're not yourself"

"I'm sorr'" Nikki apologised quietly, turning her head slightly but still not turning to look at him "I'' still jus' a bi' worke' up over every'hing"

"I should have realised" Harry murmured and walked back over to her to press a soft kiss to the top of her head "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so oblivious"

"I''s alrigh'" Nikki giggled and moved her head so she could lean up and kiss him properly. "You're al'ays o'li'ius"

"Thank you" Harry chuckled and kissed her again "Breakfast?"

"Toas' please" Nikki replied as she turned back to the chemistry work and sighed, shaking her head and then throwing it on the sofa next to her, before standing up and following her boyfriend into the kitchen. "Are you goin' 'o see your mu' 'oday?"

"Yes, are you going with me?"

"No" Nikki shook her head as she seated herself at the kitchen table "You go and spen' some time wi'h her"

Harry just scoffed and shook his head, before turning to the breadbin and pulling some bread from it, missing the frown that he got from Nikki before she turned back to the table and began to fiddle with the mug that she had left there that morning.

* * *

"Say hi 'o her 'or me" Nikki smiled as she saw Harry out of the house a few hours later. She leant up to kiss him gently as he frowned at her.

"Nikki she's in a coma, she can't hear me"

"'ow 'o you k'ow 'hat?"

"Because she can't" Harry shrugged and kissed her gently again "I love you, I'll see you later"

"I love you" Nikki nodded in response and turned around to close the door when he had walked out of the front garden and climbed into the waiting taxi, shaking her head as she did so.

* * *

An hour later when Nikki was sitting at the living room table, her chemistry work spread over the table in front of her, the doorbell rang. She frowned as she looked up from her work, flicking her hair out of her face as she glanced towards the door, standing up with a loud sigh. It couldn't be Harry, not after only one hour.

She walked out into the hallway and then to the front door, opening it slightly and then sighing when she saw who it was.

"'ames"

"Nikki is Harry in?"

"'o"

"Can I come in?"

"If you 'ust" Nikki nodded and stepped away from the door, holding it open for the older man who smiled gratefully as he walked into the house. She then shut the door and followed him into the living room where he was looking around awkwardly. "I'm sorry a'out Harry" she then told James "I don't 'hink it's fair 'hat you're no' allowe' to see Anne"

"Really?" James asked hopefully and Nikki nodded "Then you'll talk to him? Please?"

"I can''" Nikki shook her head and leant against the back of the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest "It'' no' my place"

"You're his girlfriend. He loves you, he'll listen to you" James was practically begging now and Nikki sighed and nibbled her slowly healing lip nervously.

"He's hur'"

"I know" James nodded and sighed loudly "I shouldn't have said what I did in the hospital. I know he wouldn't ever hurt you and he's not like Edward"

"You 'ell him tha'"

* * *

**It'll be getting a bit darker soon, but then hopefully it will lighten up, because I can't hold off the cheesy fluff for long :D**

**xxx**


	88. Chapter 88

The next month passed quickly for Harry and Nikki, the joint effort of visiting Anne every other day now and their school work giving them things to be focused on. The middle of November brought cold wind and rain, and even on a few days a little bit of snow, just a light sprinkling but it was enough to show that it might be a white Christmas, if they were lucky.

* * *

Nikki's father had been arrested and charged with a few counts of fraud, something that Nikki ignored and was determined to forget about, she didn't care anymore. She had told the police when they had phoned that she didn't want anything to do with him, and told them that she didn't want updates about him, and they had respected her wishes, much to her and Harry's relief. Nikki had tried to contact her Gran, however the older woman had just ignored her calls. This had worked Nikki up so much that Harry had eventually banned her from phoning her Gran, having had to deal with a hysterical Nikki every time she put the phone down. She still didn't know or understand why her normally loving Gran had acted like she had.

* * *

Anne still hadn't woken either, and the bleed on the brain hadn't got any better or worse, something that they were both slightly thankful for. The doctors still didn't know what she would be like if, or when, she woke up, but they were very hopeful that she would be okay and wouldn't suffer any long term side effects.

Nikki however had more on her mind than worrying about Anne and school. Her November period was two days late, the rush of getting school work finished and the troubles with Anne, having taken their toll on her body. Or so she was telling herself, stress sometimes messed up periods, something she kept repeating to herself in the last two days. It couldn't be anything else, she and Harry hadn't been together properly since before their argument, preferring to start things slowly again just in case things got too much.

* * *

"Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki sitting curled up against the headboard, picking absentmindedly at a stray thread on her jeans and wearing one of his hoodies that she had stolen and never given back.

"Hmm"

"No you're not" Harry replied, walking over to the bed and climbing on next to his girlfriend, trying not to look to hurt when she shrugged him off as he tried to touch her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nikki sobbed as she began to cry, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head when Harry moved forward to touch her again. "Don't" she cried "I'm..fine"

"You're obviously not" Harry shook his head and frowned "Please Nikki" he begged "You never cry for no reason"

"I'm.." Nikki sobbed as she shook her head and took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face, wiping away her fallen tears as she did so and refused to look at Harry, instead staring at her knees as she spoke. "It doesn't matter" she then shook her head and wiped her face again "Just thinking about Gran"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her in to his body and kissing the top of her head. "What have I told you?"

"I'm sorry" Nikki sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Harry and reaching over to take his other hand in hers.

"You haven't used the hot water bottle"

"Sorry?" Nikki frowned in confusion as she pulled away from Harry, to see him looking at her with an intent look on his face.

"For your period pains" Harry added, nodding towards the bathroom as he spoke, never taking his eyes from hers "You haven't used it this month, you came on two days ago didn't you?"

"I..." Nikki stuttered, shaking her head and wondering why Harry was talking about it "Why are you talking about it?"

"I thought it was weird that you didn't.."

"Well I haven't had period pains this time" Nikki interrupted as she shook her head and Harry chuckled dryly.

"That's because you haven't come on, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean" Nikki shook her head and moved away from him "I have"

"Well I know you haven't because there are none of your..items in the bathroom bin"

"Damn it Harry are you checking up on me" Nikki snapped as she turned and climbed off the bed, cursing herself for forgetting that small fact.

"No, I'm just worried" Harry sighed and swung his legs over the bed, staring at her back "Are you on?"

"No" Nikki whispered and shook her head, making Harry sigh again and nod calmly "No I'm not, and I don't understand why"

"Well I would point out one option" Harry murmured and Nikki turned and shook her head.

"You don't understand, we haven't been together in the past month, and I had my period, or something, the month before. Apart from that I was punched in the stomach and bled, there's no way..." she trailed off and shook her head "I was late then anyway, it's probably the stress of your mum, school..." she trailed off once again and shrugged.

"Maybe you should do a test" Harry suggested calmly, shrugging slightly as Nikki looked at him "Just so we know either way"

"That's stupid" Nikki whispered and Harry frowned, leaning back on his hands and shaking his head.

"At least do one, then if it's not positive then we can relax"

Nikki thought about it, he was right, she needed prove to herself that it was just the stress of it all, then she could relax properly.

"Okay"

"And if you are?" Harry suddenly asked and Nikki frowned at him, she didn't want to think about it.

"Well we'll have to go to the hospital" Nikki added as she looked at him, frowning when she saw the smile on his face "For an abortion"

"What?" Harry whispered, his throat going dry when he heard Nikki say those words so calmly. "You.." he removed his hand from hers and shook his head "I don't.."

"Do you honestly think we could have a baby now?"

"Yes"

"Don't be silly Harry" Nikki snapped as she climbed off the bed and made her way over to her chest of drawers, determined not to let Harry see how distressed she was just by her suggestion. "We're still at school, we're living on our own for God knows how long and we _can't_ have a.."

"Baby" Harry finished for her when Nikki refused to say the word "Say it Nikki"

"No" she replied as she turned around, three boxes in her hand as she shook her head at him.

"Because it would make it real?" Harry snapped and Nikki was shocked at his tone, she had no idea why he was acting like this, he should have been happy that she wanted to get rid of their baby. Then she remembered how he had warmed up to the idea beforehand and her blood ran cold. They couldn't, wouldn't, have a baby at this age.

"I'm sorry" she shook her head and walked over to the wardrobe to get her jacket "I'll get the bus to town, it won't take me long"

She then turned and walked from the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, she alone with hers as well.

* * *

"You didn't mean it, did you?" Harry asked some time later as he and Nikki sat on the bed, four pregnancy tests laying on the bed in front of them, waiting to be looked at. Nikki was sitting with her legs crossed, picking at the duvet in front of her, and Harry was sitting with his back against the headboard, is legs stretched out in front of him.

"About what?"

"Getting rid of it?"

"Well we don't know if I am pregnant yet" Nikki shrugged and looked up at him "But if I am then yes"

"Why?"

"You know why. We're too young" Nikki murmured, she had to make Harry see that. She knew all he was seeing was them, with a baby, a little being that they had made together. He wasn't seeing everything that came with a baby, the responsibility of it all. "It's a lot of responsibility and we're just not ready for it"

Harry just looked away from her and glared at the window, making Nikki shake her head and blink away her tears. She hated that she was the source of his anger and sadness. She glanced at the clock and then back at Harry, before reaching down and picking up the tests, her hands trembling.

"So?"

Nikki looked up at Harry and swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding slightly and then looking away from him, her stomach churning.

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**xxx**


	89. Chapter 89

**Contains content that some of you might find..I dunno...wrong :/**

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Harry murmured as he looked down at the positive tests in his hands, neither of them having moved from their original positions on the bed.

"What I told you I would" Nikki replied just as quietly, turning away from where she was staring at the wall to look at Harry. "We can't have it"

Harry felt his throat close up when he heard Nikki say that, but he just nodded and put the tests next to him on the bed.

"Harry listen to me" Nikki demanded as she crawled over to him and forcibly turned his head so he was looking at her "We cannot have a baby now" she told him slowly, her eyes glazing over when she saw how upset Harry was at her words.

"But we made the baby" he whispered and reached down to put his hand over her stomach. Nikki however quickly gripped his wrist and shook her head; pushing his hand away from her and making him look away from her. "We could be a proper family" he told her just as quietly "A mother, father and child, like.."

"Harry you want this baby because you think it will give us a family?" Nikki interrupted incredulously, shaking her head as Harry nodded his "Harry we have a family, we have your mum and we have each other"

"But our families" Harry started, trying to get his point across to her "They're...broken"

"That may be so, but we have each other don't we?" Nikki smiled slightly and Harry nodded "Harry do you want a family with me?"

"Yes"

"But we can't have one now" Nikki shook her head and Harry's smile faded "Maybe in a few years, when we're older and have more experience in life, actually have our feet on the ground and know where we're going"

"But we'll be in Uni for years and.."

"I never said we couldn't start a family at Uni" Nikki chuckled and leant forward to kiss him gently on the lips "Please?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, he knew Nikki was right. He had got so wrapped up in the amazing thoughts of him and Nikki with a baby, something that would be just theirs, something created by both of them, that he had been blinded to everything else that would be involved.

"A few years?" he asked her and smiled when Nikki nodded.

"When we've got our feet on the ground and know where we're going" she repeated

"I love you Nikki Alexander" Harry smiled as he leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips "So much, and I intend to keep you"

"Keep me?" Nikki giggled, kissing him again "Like an object?"

"Well, an object with a very attractive personality" Harry chuckled, making Nikki giggle again and nod. His smile then faded when he continued "I suppose we'd better make a hospital appointment"

Nikki's smile faded as well and she nodded, fiddling with Harry's jumper as she did so.

"Thank you" she murmured and Harry nodded as he gently lifted her chin with two of his fingers, sighing when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm not a heartless bitch Harry; it does hurt me, having to do this"

"I know it does" Harry nodded and leant forward to kiss her gently "But I will be with you, okay?"

"Okay" Nikki replied and bit her lip slightly "Can we just not tell anyone about this? At all"

"Of course we don't have to" Harry shook his head and Nikki smiled, moving forward and allowing him to pull her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her gently. Nikki leant her head on his chest and Harry pressed a kiss to her hair, before resting his cheek on the same spot. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki sighed and moved her hand to entwine it with one of Harry's, resting it on her knee and turning her head slightly into his chest. "Can you call the hospital?" she murmured tearfully "I want to get it over and done with"

"I'll go and do it now" Harry replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering, however Nikki heard the sadness there and refused to look at him as she climbed off his lap and let him walk from the room.

She crawled to the middle of the bed and lay down, curling herself up into a ball and stared at the window in front of her, the dull November afternoon light seeping through, and the tree outside the window blowing from the strong breeze outside, its branches bare.

* * *

Nikki didn't know how long Harry had been out of the room, she had been too busy glaring at the tree as though it was the source of all her problems, but when he walked back in, he had a sad smile on his face.

"Tomorrow afternoon"

Nikki just nodded and turned back to the tree, feeling Harry climb onto the bed behind her and wrap one arm around her waist, pressing his chest to her back as he lay down.

"They said they'd have to do a scan"

"We have to see the baby?" Nikki whispered "It" she added quickly as she shook her head, trying to make herself think of the baby as an 'it' not a little human.

"They need to see how far along you are" Harry explained, he too was apprehensive about having to see the baby, he didn't want himself getting attached, even if she was only about eight or so weeks along.

"Okay" Nikki nodded again and turned slightly so she could look at him "You'll stay with me won't you?"

"Of course I will" Harry nodded and kissed her gently "I'm not letting you go through that alone"

"And afterwards, you won't leave me will you?" Nikki asked, terror in her voice as she thought about Harry leaving her.

"No, don't be silly. I love you" Harry murmured, turning Nikki fully so she was laying on her back. "I love you" he added, more forcibly this time, just to make sure Nikki knew he was telling the truth.

"I'm killing our baby" Nikki let out a sob and a few tears leaked down her face as she bit her lip, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "How can you love me for doing that?"

"I thought you wanted to" Harry frowned in confusion, stroking her hair gently as Nikki opened her glazed over eyes.

"I don't _want_ to, I _have_ to" Nikki shook her head, reaching up and wiping her eyes as she spoke "For both of us"

"Nikki if this is going to hurt you then I don't want you to do it" Harry told her, extremely concerned about her and what she was saying.

"No I will" Nikki nodded quickly, her voice firm "It'll just be like getting my period, I'll just think of it as my period"

"Okay" Harry replied slowly, looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She had done such a massive U-turn in the past ten or so minutes that he had been out of the room and he was very worried about her. "Do you want to have some rest before dinner?"

"Yes please" Nikki murmured and Harry nodded, pulling back the duvet cover and letting Nikki slip under it, before replacing it again and focussing all of his attention back on his girlfriend. He leant down to kiss her and smoothed out the duvet unnecessarily, moving away and giving her a small smile, which was returned hesitantly as Nikki snuggled down into the bed and closed her eyes. Harry then turned and walked from the room, anxiety and sadness filling him as he knew how confused Nikki was at the moment.

* * *

Nikki however woke half an hour later and was unable to get back to sleep. Knowing that dinner wouldn't be ready yet, she climbed out of bed and padded out of the bedroom, making her way to the 'library' to calm herself down with some reading.

A smile spread over her face when she walked into the 'library', the smell and the sight of the books calming her instantly as she closed the door and leant against it, casting her eyes quickly over the mismatched piles of books and the overflowing bookcases. She had finished yet another book the day before, so she needed to find another one to immerse herself in. Pushing away from the door, Nikki walked over to the far bookcase and ran her hands over some of the covers, some of them newer than others, but most of them pretty old. She would have loved to have met Harry's father, she knew they would have had a lot in common when it came to their love of reading. Nikki stopped suddenly when she saw the spine of one of the newest looking books; however it was still covered in a thin layer of dust. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she pulled it out of the bookcase and opened one of the pages randomly, her eyes smarting as she looked down at it.

* * *

"Ah Nikki there you are" Harry smiled as he walked into the library, Nikki curled up on the chair with a book on her legs, her resting on the high back of the chair and tears falling silently down her face. "Nikki?"

He walked over to see what she was reading and then sighed angrily, reaching down and grabbing the book from her legs, making Nikki look at him in shock as he slammed it shut and threw it violently onto the floor.

"Stop doing this Nikki"

"I didn't mean to" Nikki replied weakly, reaching up to wipe her face and her eyes "I'm sorry"

Harry just shook his head and turned, storming from the room and making Nikki jump as he slammed the door loudly.

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter xD**

**xxx**


	90. Chapter 90

Nikki crawled slowly off the seat and walked over to the book laying on the floor, the front cover teasing her relentlessly. She knelt down to pick it up, balancing it on top of a random pile of books, before turning and walking out of the room to find Harry. Nikki had to force away the lump that had formed in her throat as she walked down the stairs, the smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen and making her feel suddenly hungry. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Harry sitting at the table, a plate of dinner in front of him which he poked at, a moody look on his face.

"I'm sorry"

Harry didn't look up at her as he nodded, bringing the fork up to his mouth and eating the shepherds pie that was on it.

"Harry" Nikki whispered as she walked quickly over to the table and stood next to Harry "Look at me"

"I don't understand you" Harry shook his head and finally looked at her, putting his fork down and pushing the plate away "You tell me that you want to get rid of the baby, then you tell me that you're only getting rid of it because you have to, and then I walk in the room and finding you reading a pregnancy book. I don't understand you"

"I'm sorry, it was just sitting there in the book case and I..."

"Nikki you can't do that" Harry shook his head again as he stood up and walked past her, Nikki following him into the living room and trying to talk to him. "You can't, because you'll get attached, and then it'll be hell for both of us tomorrow when..." he trailed off and motioned to her stomach, making Nikki glance down and bite her lip, nodding in agreement.

"I know"

"Then why do you do it?" Harry snapped as he turned away from the window and shrugged at her "Why? It was hard enough agreeing with you to get rid of it, and now you're doing _this_"

"I'm sorry" Nikki sobbed, tears falling down her face at a rapid pace as she walked over to him "I'm sorry, I...didn't mean..it..Harry, I'm..sorry. Please...forgive...me"

"Nikki" Harry frowned at her words, seeing how distressed she was.

"Please..don't hate..me as...well, you're...all I...have" Nikki cried and Harry's anger faded, replaced with complete concern as Nikki broke in front of him. He reached forward and gently gathered Nikki into his arms as she sobbed loudly. She gripped at his jumper and buried her face in his chest, her small body shaking violently as she begged him through her tears not to hate her or leave her.

Harry then carefully led her over to the sofa and sat down, Nikki instantly reattaching herself to him and burying her face in his jumper again, gripping at him like her life depended on him. He rubbed her back gently and ran his other hand through her hair, whispering to her about how much he loved her and how he would never hate her.

"It's alright, I'm not angry at you" Harry told her quietly when Nikki finally calmed down enough to listen to him properly. "I love you, I don't hate you and I never will"

"You're all I have" Nikki whispered into his chest, small sobs randomly escaping her as she continued to grip at his jumper. "Even my family don't want me"

Harry's heart broke when he heard this and he tightened his grip on her, kissing her gently as he did so.

"Nikki I'm your family now" he told her quietly, looking down at her as he continued to rub her back. Nikki glanced up and bit her lip, making him nod. "I am, me _and_ mum, when she's better"

"We could have a family together" Nikki whispered, smiling slightly as she thought about it "A baby"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and shook his head "A few hours ago it was you telling me that we couldn't have this baby for various reasons, now I am telling you. We _can't_"

"Why?"

"Nikki look at me" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki did as he was told, blinking away her tears "I promise that when we're older, more experienced and know what we're doing, we will have a baby, _babies_, together, because I have no intention of letting you go. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you my love"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered, forcing a smile on her face as she nodded slightly, her stomach still churning "I love you"

"I love you" Harry told her with a smile, continuing to stroke her hair gently "Now do you want to eat? You're fading away"

"Did you make the shepherd's pie?"

"With my own fair hands" Harry smiled and nodded, making Nikki giggle as she reached up to wipe her face "Do you want some now?"

"Yes please" Nikki replied eagerly "Yours is almost as nice as your mum's"

"I think it's a lot better"

"You would" Nikki smiled, a genuine smile this time, knowing that she and Harry would be fine for now. "Come on, I need food"

* * *

"You should sleep" Harry whispered later on as Nikki continued to kiss his neck, straddling him as they lay in bed, their legs entwined, Harry's arms around her back and making no move to push Nikki away from him.

"Hmm" Nikki replied as she moved away from his neck and looked down at him, her hands resting either side of his head on the pillow. She then shifted on him, smirking when she felt his arousal pressing through his tracksuit bottoms and into her thigh through her own pyjama bottoms. "I suppose I should"

She then smiled sweetly at Harry and rolled off him, turning over so she had her back to him and pulled the duvet cover over her. Harry just chuckled and turned over as well, wrapping one arm around her waist and pressing himself into her, kissing her neck gently.

"I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied and smiled, snuggling back into Harry and closing her eyes, hoping to have a nightmare free night for the first time in a while.

* * *

Harry awoke late the next morning to find the bed already empty, the sheets next to him still crumpled from where Nikki had been sleeping, but when he touched the bed it was cold. Sitting up slightly he glanced at the clock, seeing that it was already half past eight. He then saw that one of the curtains was open slightly, throwing dull light into the room, and he could see rain dripping down the windows, the noise of it hitting the glass vibrating around the room. Harry turned from the window when the door opened and Nikki walked in, looking very pale, still in her pyjamas.

"Morning" Harry smiled at her and Nikki smiled back slightly, walking over to the bed and climbing back on and into Harry's embrace.

"Hi" she whispered as she snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as Harry leant down to kiss her on the top of the head, before laying back down again.

"You should have woken me up"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" Harry protested, reaching up to stroke her hair as he spoke "I hate seeing you like this, I hate it that they caused all this...angst that you've got"

"He's gone" Nikki shook her head "He's in prison and she's..." she shrugged "Whatever"

"Next time you have a nightmare wake me up" Harry told her softly, making sure that he had Nikki's full attention "Promise me"

"I promise" Nikki nodded and glanced at the clock. She then lay back down again and closed her eyes, allowing Harry to reach down and grab the duvet, pulling it back over their bodies and then closing his eyes as well, both of them wanting a bit more sleep before the afternoon that they had to face.

* * *

**I can't believe I wrote this angst, I feel terrible xD There will be fluff later on though, just to balance it out.**

**xxx**


	91. Chapter 91

**Contains content some of you might find wrong..I don't know for sure, just a small warning.**

**xxx**

* * *

"Nikki we're going to have to do a scan, to see how far along you are" Vivienne, the middle aged doctor, told Nikki as the younger woman lay on the bed, staring blankly at the floor next to her, Harry holding her hand gently. They had been in the room for fifteen minutes, going through various questions, and Nikki was still feeling sick and unwell, she didn't want to be there, but she knew she had to.

"Okay"

Harry squeezed her hand gently as Nikki was instructed to pull her jumper up. She did as she was told and lay back down on the bed, turning her head away from the screen as she winced, Vivienne putting the gel covered ultrasound scanner on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered as he too refused to look at the screen, moving some of Nikki's hair away from her face and a lump forming in his throat when he saw the tears in his girlfriend's eyes, her grip on his hand getting tighter as she felt the scanner on her stomach.

"No" Nikki murmured and closed her eyes, a few tear dribbling down her cheeks as she thought about what was going to happen.

"Okay so you're under eight weeks" Vivienne then said and Nikki nodded, still not looking at the screen "I'll be able to give you a tablet to.."

"Alright" Nikki interrupted and Harry gave the older woman an apologetic look, he received a small nod in return, she saw how this was hurting the younger couple.

Vivienne then took the scanner away from Nikki's stomach and handed her some tissues, she took them and wiped the gel from her stomach, sitting up as she did so and taking her hand from Harry's. Vivienne had stood up and walked to a cupboard, unlocking it and pulling out a box and then walking back to the bed.

"Harry can you leave the room?" Nikki whispered to him and Harry looked back at her, shaking his head.

"No"

"Harry" Nikki sobbed and Vivienne held back while the young couple talked about it, she had been doing this long enough to see that this was a hard decision for both of them "Please"

"I told you I wouldn't leave you" Harry told her, reaching up and stroking her cheek gently "And I'm not going to"

"I..don't want..to do..this" Nikki cried and Harry moved closer, letting her cling to him as she cried "But..I know..I..have..too"

Harry didn't know what to say, his throat was closed up as he leant down and kissed the top of Nikki's head repeatedly, trying to calm her down. However a few tears leaked down his face and he let out a loud sob as well.

"I can give you some time" Vivienne told them as she put the box of tablets on the table next to her, going to stand up.

"No" Nikki said loudly as she shook her head, taking a deep breath "No please don't, you leave the room and I won't be able to go through with it"

"Are you sure about this?" Vivienne then asked and Nikki nodded slowly, reaching up to wipe her face but never moving away from Harry who was still hugging her tightly. "Okay"

She picked up the box and opened it, handing the packet to Nikki who stared at it with a distressed look on her face.

"You have to take that one here, and then I'll give you some other tablets that have to be taken later"

"Okay" Nikki replied shakily, Harry having to help her take the tablet out of the packet because her hands were trembling so much.

"You are prepared, aren't you?" Vivienne then asked her suddenly "You will probably start to bleed very soon"

"Yeah I am" Nikki murmured tearfully, not looking at Harry as she quickly put the tablet in her mouth and swallowed it without water, a small sob escaping her when she realised that there was no going back now. She closed her eyes and turned her face into Harry's chest, gripping at him again as she took deep breaths, willing herself not to break down like she wanted to. Harry stroked her hair gently as he kissed the top of her head, whispering to her about how much he loved her and how it would all be alright very soon. However he too was near tears, they clouded his vision and then slipped down his cheeks as he heard Nikki break down and start to sob loudly, her grip on him tightening.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked Nikki quietly as they walked into the house later on. Nikki hadn't said a word to him since they had left the hospital, all her tears gone and replaced with a blank look and empty eyes.

"No" Nikki replied in a quiet voice "I'm going for a bath and then bed, we have school tomorrow. See you later"

She then turned and walked away from Harry and to the stairs, leaving her boyfriend to blink away his tears and wander through to the living room.

* * *

Nikki sat on the closed toilet lid, staring blankly at the bath water as it began to steadily rise. Her stomach was aching with the familiar cramping feeling, and she hated it more than she had ever hated it in her life. She had killed her baby. Hers and Harry's baby. She felt angry and disgusted at herself for being so weak that she couldn't face the fact that she had wanted the baby, instead having buried her need under a pile of lies to make sure Harry didn't see how much she had wanted the baby. Nikki knew it wouldn't have been fair on the baby though, not when Harry finally came to his senses and wondered what he was doing with someone like Nikki, then leaving her alone to take care of the child by herself. She couldn't force that on any child.

Nikki was brought back to reality by one of the taps spluttering noisily, and she quickly turned the water off, testing it and was satisfied when she felt how hot it was. She quickly wiped away her fallen tears and took in a deep breath, undressing quickly and avoiding looking at the sanitary towel that was mocking her.

Climbing into the bath, she winced at how hot it was, before sitting down and laying back quickly, letting the near boiling water wash over her and make her skin ache. Tears sprung to her eyes again but she forced them away, she wasn't allowed to cry, it was her own fault that she was feeling like this and she knew she deserved to be punished for it all.

* * *

An hour later downstairs Harry was sitting at the living room table, staring at the contact card that he held in his hand. Vivienne had given them, the contact details of someone that they could talk to about what they had just gone through, Nikki had just glared at the woman and left the room, leaving Harry to apologise quietly and take the card from the older woman.

Harry shook his head and threw the card on the table, glancing at the time and realising that it was past dinner time, however he didn't feel hungry, anything but, so decided against cooking. Standing up, he walked out of the room and up the stairs to find Nikki, whether she wanted to be around him or not.

* * *

"Hi" Harry whispered as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki sitting on the end of the bed in her pyjamas, fiddling with the tie on her trousers.

"Hi" Nikki replied monotonously without looking up at him "What do you want"

"I want to see if you're okay" Harry told her as he sat himself next to her, frowning when he saw how red she was and when he could feel the heat from her body.

"Yeah I'm fine" Nikki snapped "I've just killed our baby but I'm perfectly fine" she screamed the last part at him as she stood up and walked away from the bed, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She then turned around with her back against the far wall, tears falling down her face as she slid down the wall and curled up on the floor in a ball, her cries piercing Harry's heart as he just watched her break down.

* * *

**I felt so mean writing this chapter..but it had to be done :( **

**xxx**


	92. Chapter 92

Nikki eventually cried herself into exhaustion, only then weakly allowing Harry to touch her. He had tried before, but she had just hit out at him and screamed at him to leave her alone, her distress making him do so and retreat back to the bed, her sobs hurting him more and more.

"Come on" Harry whispered as he gently gathered Nikki into his arms and cradled her against him, kissing her forehead as he carried her over to the bed, exhaustion having set in and made her drowsy. He carefully placed her on the bed and pulled the duvet over her body, realising that she had fallen asleep somewhere between the floor and the bed. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from crying when he saw how broken she looked, even when she was asleep, dried tear tracks on her face and her eyes red and puffy. He leant down and kissed her forehead gently, a few of his tears dripping onto her face. He carefully wiped them away before gently tucking Nikki in, kissing her again before turning and walking out of the room to try and get control of his emotions once more.

* * *

The next morning both Harry and Nikki woke at the same time; Nikki's movements making Harry wake instantly and look around for her. He gave her a small smile when she rolled over and looked at him, receiving one back as she reached over and ran one hand through his hair. Without a word, Nikki moved forward towards him and Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as she nestled into his embrace, settling her head on his chest as Harry pulled the duvet back over them.

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked a few minutes later when they had adjusted to the world of being awake, the dull November light doing nothing to help them wake up. Neither did the rain pouring down outside.

"I didn't have any nightmares" Nikki whispered, fiddling with his t-shirt as she spoke "But I did.." she took a deep breath and continued "I dreamt that we had the baby" she murmured and Harry sighed "It was a little boy and he looked just like you"

"Nikki" Harry sighed again and shook his head "Please"

"I know, I'm sorry" Nikki replied quietly "I know we couldn't have kept him..it. But it still hurt to do it"

Harry wondered if Nikki had accepted it already, however there was such a big difference from her actions yesterday that he continued to worry about her. Yesterday she wouldn't even have mentioned the baby, and now she was talking about him, it, calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"Do you want to stay off school today?" Harry then asked her as he started to run one hand through her hair "We can say we're with mum"

"No" Nikki shook her head and continued to fiddle with his t-shirt "I need to give my mind something to do, I don't want to laze around moping all the time"

"Okay" Harry nodded and glanced at the time "We have half an hour until we need to get up"

"How are you feeling?" Nikki suddenly asked and turned her head to look at him, shifting into a more comfortable position before laying down again.

"I don't know" Harry admitted, stroking her cheek gently as he spoke "But we'll get there"

"Yes we will" Nikki smiled her first genuine smile in a while and leant up to kiss him, before laying back down on his chest and glancing out of the window. "I suppose we could just skip school today, go and see your mum for a while"

"I think I'm a bad influence on you" Harry chuckled and Nikki couldn't help but giggle and nod.

"I know you are"

"We'll have today off" Harry nodded and Nikki turned back to him and smiled, pushing away from him and making him frown.

"I need to use the bathroom" Nikki informed him with a roll of her eyes, extracting herself from his arms and climbing off the bed. She made her way quickly to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the cold wood as she did so, tears slipping down her face. For a few minutes just then she had been happy again, but she knew she didn't deserve to be happy, not after what she had done the day before. Opening her eyes, she made her way towards the bath and sat down on the edge, biting her lip and glaring down at the floor. Her life seemed to be falling apart around her, her father hated her, her Gran hated her, her mother was dead, Anne was as good as dead, Harry would probably leave her and she had killed her baby. She hated and loathed herself more than she had ever done in her life. She wanted to go back to a few years beforehand, when her mother was alive and well and happy, and Nikki had someone who loved her unconditionally. Without realising it, Nikki dug her nails into her leg, tears falling down her face as she thought about everything that she had lost, it was only when the pain seemed to infiltrate her mind that she looked down at her leg and saw that she was gripping it tightly through her pyjama bottoms. Nikki frowned and stood up, pushing her trousers down slightly to look at the surprisingly deep nail marks on her legs. Another imperfection on her already incredibly imperfect body.

* * *

"Thought you got lost down the toilet" Harry chuckled when Nikki walked out of the bathroom, her face clean after having washed her tears away, and a smile plastered on her face.

"No such luck" she giggled and Harry smiled at her, opening his arms and letting her crawl into bed again, snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around him, Harry doing the same to her.

* * *

Sometime later when Harry and Nikki were both up, washed and dressed, there was a knock on the door. Nikki, who was closest, walked into the main hall and opened the door, surprised to see Ada and Georg standing there.

"Morning" Ada grinned, noticing that her friend was looking rather ill. "Are you coming to school?"

"No" Nikki replied quietly and shook her head, glancing over her shoulder as Harry wandered through to the hall to see who it was "We're going to see Anne and catch up on some more work"

"Okay then" Ada smiled and nodded, Georg doing the same thing "Morning Harry"

"Morning" Harry replied and glanced at the time "Do you have time for a drink?"

"I suppose so" Ada nodded and walked into the house when Nikki moved away from the door, both of their friends finding it weird that she hadn't let them in in the first place, they normally just walked in and out of each other's houses. "Are you alright Nikki?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Nikki replied and gave her friend a smile "Just the time of the month" she shrugged and turned around to walk through to the kitchen, letting the kitchen door close after her and leaving the other three in silence.

"Is she telling the truth?" Georg asked after a few seconds in which he and his sister exchanged worried looks.

"Yes" Harry nodded, it was the truth, kind of. "Coffee?"

"Please" the siblings replied at the same time, making Harry laugh and shake his head as he turned and walked into the kitchen, catching Nikki standing at the backdoor staring into the still dull garden. "Drink sweetheart?"

"Coffee please" Nikki told her boyfriend without looking away from the garden that had been in her dream as well, their little boy running around playing happily with a wide grin on his face that matched his father's, his eyes shining with amusement. A sudden rush of nausea hit her and Nikki pushed passed Harry, leaning over the sink and vomiting violently into it, gripping the side as she closed her eyes and vomited for a second time, her throat burning.

Harry quickly put the kettle down and turned back to Nikki, rubbing her back gently and moving her hair away from her face as she stayed bent over the sink, just in case of any more sickness.

"I'm fine" Nikki whispered as she stood up and ran the water in the sink, shrugging Harry's hands away as she reached for a glass and filled it with water, downing it in one and continuing to run the water.

"No you're not" Harry murmured and shook his head.

"I'm _fine_" Nikki shouted and him and slammed the tap off, turning and storming out of the room, past Ada and Georg who had heard her shout, and then up the stairs to the bedroom and then the bathroom. She slammed the door shut as hard as she could and then locked it, making sure Harry couldn't follow her up.

"Don't ask" Harry told Ada and Georg as he walked into the living room with their mugs "She's just not herself at the moment"

The siblings just shared a concerned look, both of them doing what Harry had said, sensing that he too didn't want to talk about whatever was going on.

* * *

** I know I said there would be fluff..its on its way..honestly xD**

**xxx**


	93. Chapter 93

"I'm sorry about earlier" Nikki said to Harry as she walked into the living room where her boyfriend was waiting for her. "I was just.."

"You don't have to explain yourself" Harry smiled slightly as he stood up from the sofa and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging Nikki into him, glad when she responded and snuggled up to him even more. "Just talk to me, please, don't bottle everything up"

"I'll try" Nikki nodded and moved away from him, leaning up and kissing him gently on the lips. "Come on, let's go and see your mum"

* * *

"Ah Harry, Nikki, nice to see you" Anne's doctor smiled as he walked into the room to see Harry and Nikki sitting on chairs either side of the bed. "How have you been?"

"Better" was Nikki's response and Harry nodded, not taking his attention away from his girlfriend. The doctor sensed some tension and though it would be best if he left the subject well alone.

"I have good news Harry, Anne has shown signs of waking up soon"

"When?" Harry asked eagerly, a smile growing across his face "Today?"

"Not today no, maybe next week at the earliest" the doctor continued "That's what the test results are showing any way"

"And her mental health?" Harry enquired, ecstatic that he could be having his mother back very soon.

"We don't know until she wakes up, there could be some form of amnesia to start with" the middle aged man explained and Harry nodded "But we just don't know yet, I'm sorry"

"No that's okay" Harry shook his head and turned back to Nikki "She's going to wake up" he smiled.

It was infectious and Nikki too felt herself smiling as she climbed off her chair and walked around the bed, allowing Harry to wrap one arm around her waist and pull her into him, Nikki leaning down and kissing the top of his head as she looped her arms around his neck.

"That's brilliant" she grinned and smiled at the doctor, nodding her thanks to him. At least things were looking a bit brighter now. "See, she'll be back with us soon" she addressed Harry and he nodded, turning back to his mum and taking her hand gently in his. "If she does have amnesia how long will it take to get her memory back?" Nikki then asked the doctor, Harry still keeping his arm around her waist and Nikki with her arms still around his neck.

"It depends on how deep the amnesia goes I'm afraid" the doctor replied and Nikki nodded, hoping that if Anne did have amnesia then it wouldn't be too terrible for them. "But if it's just temporary amnesia she should get her memory back very quickly, especially if you two are here to help her remember things"

"She'll prefer us to go to school" Harry chuckled and glanced up at Nikki who looked down at him "But I'd prefer if mum actually remembered me"

"Oh I don't know, you're pretty hard to forget" Nikki giggled and leant down to kiss him, making him pout and then kiss her back.

"You're so kind" Harry murmured against her lips and Nikki chuckled as she drew away "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied and looked over at the doctor "If she wakes during the night will you phone?"

"Of course" he nodded "and if she wakes during the day and you're at school?"

"Ring the school please" Harry told him and turned to Nikki "Do you have the school's number?"

"No Harry I do not" Nikki rolled her eyes "It's not one of the ones that I happen to know off by heart"

"All your brilliance and intelligence and you don't know the school's number?" Harry asked in mock horror, making Nikki laugh and shake her head.

"I'm not that brilliant"

"Ah well" Harry chuckled and looked at the doctor "We don't have it, sorry"

Nikki then told the doctor the name of the school and the doctor nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper and putting it in his pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to find it" he told them and Nikki nodded "I'll call you whenever the signs say she'll wake up soon"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and the doctor nodded, before turning and walking out of the room. "She'll be okay won't she?"

"She'll be fine" Nikki smiled and Harry gently pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her warm cheek. "She'll be back at home before we know it, putting us in our place and packing us off to school"

"And shouting at us for not going to school"

"We_ have _gone to school" Nikki protested "We've only missed a few days in the past weeks"

"Better not let mum know" Harry chuckled and kissed her "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Nikki smiled and nodded, leaning her head on his chest and sighing slightly "Not feeling completely better but I think I'll get there in the end. How are you? I keep forgetting that you're involved in this as well, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, you've had a lot to think about" Harry shrugged "And I'm okay, I'll be okay when you're okay"

"I love you" Nikki murmured and kissed his jaw gently, making her way up to his lips and kissing him. "I need to use the toilet" she added and climbed off his lap "I won't be long"

"Okay" Harry nodded and let go of her hand as she walked past him.

* * *

Nikki sighed quietly as she leant against the sink in the toilets, closing her eyes and bowing her head to glare at the sink. She hated pretending to be happy, but it made Harry happy and cheerful to see her apparently feeling better and she knew she had to make Harry happy, especially after all that he had done for her since they had known each other. Looking up at the mirror she sighed and ran one hand over her face, taking in a deep breath and then turning to walk from the toilets.

"We should go" Harry told Nikki when she walked back into the room "We have school work to do for tomorrow"

"Slave driver" Nikki chuckled and walked over to the bed, leaning down and kissing Anne's forehead gently "Wake up soon"

* * *

"So what do you want for dinner?" Nikki asked as she walked in from the kitchen, placing a mug of coffee in front of Harry. They had both spent the afternoon catching up on their school work and doing their homework, occasionally stopping when one of them got distracted by the other or they needed a drink. Nikki however had got bored halfway through the physics and Harry had done it for her, making his girlfriend laugh as she left the room to sort out the large pile of washing that had needed to be done.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Harry asked as he turned on his chair to look at her, reaching over and taking her hand in his "My treat"

"It always is" Nikki replied sadly and Harry squeezed her hand gently after she spoke.

"Please don't feel guilty, I've told you before"

"I'm sorry" Nikki blushed and nodded "You can take me out if you want"

"Yes I do want to take you out" Harry smiled and brought Nikki's hand up to her mouth to kiss gently "Now where do you want to eat?"

* * *

**So are there any situations that you want Harry and Nikki to get into? Just for future referance. I already have something bigish written for later on though :D**

**xxx**


	94. Chapter 94

The next four days passed quickly, to Harry she was getting happier, to Nikki she wasn't getting at all better. On the Thursday, Isold had popped around to see the two teenagers, informing them that she, Georg and Ada had been invited to a wedding that weekend, it was a quick affair and she hadn't had the chance to get a babysitter for Jurian. Harry and Nikki had agreed to look after the fourteen month old for the weekend while the rest of them went to the wedding, a wedding was no place for a child of Jurian's age.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Isold thanked Nikki profusely as Nikki shifted Jurian on her hip, turning to look at the child and smiling, a small part of her feeling whole again when the child smiled at her. "I appreciate it"

"You're welcome" Nikki smiled as she nodded at the older woman, turning back to Jurian as he tugged on her hair "We're going to have a fun weekend aren't we young man"

"Ye'" Jurian grinned and nodded, making both women laugh "Bye ma" he waved at Isold and his mother chuckled and reached over to take her hand in his, shaking it gently.

"The cot is all set up" Georg smiled as he walked into the room "In the spare room next to yours and Harry's, and all the gear is in there as well"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and glanced back at Jurian when he tugged on her hair again "Yes young man?"

"Kiss?" Jurian smiled and patted his cheek, grinning as Nikki giggled and did as she was asked, the other two people in the room chuckling to themselves.

"We better go" Isold sighed and Nikki nodded, following the older woman and Georg out of the room and into the main hall "Take care of him"

"We will, I promise" Nikki nodded at the older woman "You can call at any time you want to check on him"

"I trust you, don't worry" the older German woman laughed and reached over to take her son from Nikki "You be good for Harry and Nikki, okay?"

"'kay" Jurian nodded and kissed Isold on the cheek, hugging her as well as she kissed him back.

"I love you" Isold then told her youngest son and he smiled and nodded, too young to really know what those words meant. "Be good"

She then handed Jurian back to Nikki who took him and placed him on her hip just as Harry walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Isold and Georg, Ada having stayed at home to finish packing for the weekend.

"Thank you Harry" Isold smiled at the young man and he just nodded, patting Georg on the arm and then leading the two of them to the front door, but not until Isold had kissed her youngest again.

When he walked back into the living room, Nikki was sitting on the armchair, Jurian snuggled up to her and reading him a story, a happy smile on her face as she looked from the book to the little boy. Harry felt his stomach do a flip when he saw her with the brown haired little boy who he had to admit did look a lot like them, if you didn't know he wasn't there's. He knew that Nikki was born to be a mother, but he regretted that they had to wait a few more years for it to happen.

"Are you coming to hear the story Harry?" Nikki's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he saw her looking at him, smiling and beckoning him over with her head.

Harry smiled and nodded, pushing off the door frame and walking over to the armchair.

"Harry's going to come and read to both of us" Nikki told Jurian, a happy grin on her face and her eyes more alive than Harry had seen since the weekend before. "Isn't he?"

"Am I?" Harry chuckled as Nikki stood up with Jurian in her arms, letting Harry sit on the armchair before he pulled her onto his lap, taking the book from her hands as she settled Jurian down again.

"Har" Jurian grinned and patted Harry on the arm "Rea'"

"Yes I will read to you both" Harry smiled and Nikki pressed a kiss to the top of Jurian's head, making the little boy giggle and pat her face gently. "Rainbow fish?" he asked Nikki and she giggled as well, nodding and motioning for Harry to continue to read from where she left off.

* * *

"He really loves you" Harry commented some time later when Nikki was putting Jurian down for a nap upstairs in his cot. The little boy had been attached to Nikki all morning, always wanting her to play with him or read him another story.

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she stood up from the cot and covered the sleeping little boy over.

"Nikki" Harry sighed, holding his hand out to her as she walked over to him, tears in her eyes as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest as she fought not to cry, Harry wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Come on"

He took her hand and led her out of the room, keeping the door open a bit in case Jurian cried out and they didn't hear it through the baby monitor. He led her through to their bedroom and sat Nikki down onto the bed, kneeling down on the floor in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"I wish he was ours" Nikki whispered tearfully and bit her lip, turning her head away from Harry and shaking it. "It's not fair. I wanted..."

"Nikki.."

"I wanted our baby" Nikki told Harry forcibly, cutting off whatever he was going to say "I wanted our baby and I killed him" she shouted and tried to pull her hands out of Harry's grip. He held fast and refused to let her go as she started to cry "I have..never..hated..myself so..much in..my..life as..I do..now"

"Oh Nikki" Harry breathed as he gently tugged Nikki down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her even as she struggled to get away from him, sobbing and crying with tears streaming down her face. "Ssh, it's alright"

"No..it's not" Nikki cried and shook her head, gripping at his jumper as he rocked her, stroking her back as he did so. "I killed..him" she sobbed and Harry kissed her head gently, his hand accidentally brushing up the front of her jumper and making her wince.

Harry frowned and Nikki tried to pull away, however her boyfriend held her tightly and pulled the jumper up, feeling sick when he saw the long cuts on her stomach and her sides.

"Nikki?" he asked quietly, looking her in the eye and shaking his head "Please..what.."

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered, tears slipping down her face at a rapid pace "I'm sorry, I hurt and it helped"

Harry took in a sharp breath and brought one hand to his mouth, before running the same one through his hair as he tried to think of something to say.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Harry asked her loudly after a few minutes of silence from both of them, Nikki having stifled her sobs with her hand. "Why?" he shouted, making Nikki jump as she moved away from him and stood up, Harry quickly doing the same. "Nikki talk to me" he told her, his voice rising even more as he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so he could look at her "Nikki please"

"I wanted to die" Nikki whispered to him truthfully and Harry had to force down the urge to be sick when he heard those words. This wasn't his Nikki. "But I knew I couldn't because that's selfish of me, and I love you too much to..."

"You love me?" Harry murmured incredulously as he shook his head, Nikki nodding quickly "You love me so you cut yourself and.." he swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked away from her "and you keep your feelings and emotions from me.."

"I'm sorry"

"So you keep saying" Harry shouted at her "Why? You could have talked to me, I would have understood"

"You don't understand _anything_" Nikki screamed at him as she yanked her arm away from him "You don't understand how much I wanted to die _every time_ I saw the blood, knowing that our baby was dead because of _my_ weakness"

"You're not weak Nikki" Harry whispered, tears falling down his face as well at Nikki's words. He hated himself for not seeing what she was truly going through. "It's my fault, I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry, I saw you were feeling happier and I thought.." he shook his head and wiped his eyes "I'm so stupid"

"No you're not, this isn't your fault" Nikki murmured and Harry looked back up at her "_I_ killed our baby because I wanted to, you didn't want to did you?"

"No"

Nikki just nodded slightly and bit her lip, looking down at the floor and drawing in a shaky breath.

"I do love you"

"I know" Harry sighed and walked over to her, tentatively taking her into his arms and hugging her gently to him, trying to get her as close as possible. Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, more tears falling down both of their cheeks. "and I love you, but I'm scared because you didn't want to talk to me. Why?"

"Because me being happy made you happy" Nikki whispered and Harry shook his head in confusion "You were happy when I was happy" she continued weakly, knowing that she was repeating herself "and I wanted you to be happy more than anything in the world so I..pretended"

"Oh Nikki" Harry breathed and leant down to kiss the top of her head "Never do that again, do you understand me?" he told her forcibly as he pushed her away from him slightly and made her look him in the eye "Nikki, promise me"

"I promise" she murmured, tears pouring down her face as she nodded quickly "I promise"

* * *

**It'll start getting fluffier now that they've got that off their chests :)**

**xxx**


	95. Chapter 95

"Are we going to see your mum this afternoon?" Nikki asked as she sat down on the sofa, watching Harry on the floor playing with the blocks that Jurian had, the little boy giggling and pushing down the tower every time Harry made one.

"No, I don't think taking Jurian would be a good idea" Harry shook his head, glaring at the young boy as yet another tower was pushed over, turning to Nikki when she giggled loudly. "Do you think it's funny?"

"Of course"

"Well you come here and save me from this menace" Harry beamed and Nikki grinned at him, sliding onto the floor and crawling over to them before snuggling up to her boyfriend.

They had talked things over while Jurian had been having his nap, they now felt that their relationship was stronger than ever, with both of them making promises to the other, especially Nikki to Harry.

"Nik" Jurian brought Nikki out of her thoughts and she smiled at him, reaching over to take the brick that he was holding out to her.

"Thank you"

She then put it on top of the new pile that Harry had made and Jurian pushed it down again, laughing as Harry mock glared at him and reached over to poke the little boy gently in the stomach, making him giggle and try to curl up away from him.

"Nik hug" Jurian then smiled and crawled over to Nikki, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly. Nikki chuckled and hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he moved away from her and launched himself at Harry who laughed in surprise as he too hugged the little boy.

Nikki smiled sadly at her boyfriend over Jurian's shoulder and he reached over to gently take her hand in his, squeezing it and giving her a smile back, Nikki's turning more genuine as Jurian pulled away from Harry and pulled on one of his bangs, demanding a kiss from him as well.

"You're so demanding" Harry tutted as he turned back to the boy, kissing him on the cheek as he did so.

Satisfied with the attention that he was getting from Harry and Nikki, Jurian crawled off Harry's lap and over to the blocks again, piling them up this time instead of pushing them over.

"Are you alright?" Harry murmured as he wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulders and kissed her gently.

"Yeah I'm fine, our chat helped a lot"

"Sure?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled and kissed him again, running one hand through his hair "Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"London zoo?"

"No, Australia zoo" Nikki tutted and Harry poked his tongue out at her "That's not nice"

"Well you certainly like my tongue at other times" Harry whispered in her ear and he smirked when he felt a shiver of delight run through his girlfriend. They still hadn't done anything since their argument over a month and a half before, but they were very close to getting back on track again.

"Not in front of Jurian" Nikki giggled and pushed him away from her neck, making him pout at her "So, London zoo tomorrow?"

"If my lady commands it"

"I do" Nikki replied with a grin, kissing him quickly on the lips and then turning to Jurian "Jurian do you want to go and see the animals tomorrow?"

"Aimal?" Jurian smiled and nodded "Nik a Har"

"Yes we'll be going as well" Harry chuckled at the little boy who grinned and nodded again "Right, Zoo tomorrow"

"Thank you" Nikki beamed and kissed him again "I love you"

"I love you"

"Luv oo"

Both Harry and Nikki turned to Jurian as he grinned cheekily at them, his words and actions making them both laugh.

"And we love you" Nikki giggled, reaching over to ruffle his hair gently, making him grin again before turning back to his blocks. "Now will you read to me?" she then asked Harry, who nodded and reached over to the sofa where Nikki had dropped her book.

"Rea" Jurian smiled as he saw the thick book in Harry's hands, and the way that he and Nikki were snuggled up together on the floor "Rea" he repeated as he crawled quickly over to the couple and sat himself down on Nikki's lap, looking expectantly at Harry.

"This isn't one of your books" Harry shook his head, but Jurian just grinned and snuggled into Nikki even more, resting his head on her chest and waited for Harry to start reading, not understanding that even if it did look book like, it wasn't one of his.

"Just read Harry" Nikki chuckled "He's too young to understand what's going on anyway"

"I think Isold might kill us if we give her son back as the newest Sherlock Holmes addict" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled and nodded as he opened the book and began to read from where she had left off.

* * *

"He's gone to sleep" Harry told Nikki two hours later after he had taken Jurian upstairs for another nap, the little boy having got tired.

"This babysitting thing is exhausting" Nikki chuckled as Harry sat down on the sofa next to her and pulled her into him. "But it's fun"

"Yes it is" Harry admitted with a nod, resting his head back on the sofa and looking down at her, stroking Nikki's soft hair as he did so. "Are you going to be okay giving him back tomorrow?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded and shifted so she had her elbow resting on the back of the sofa, sitting up eye level with Harry and reaching up to run one hand through his hair "I know he's not ours and I've accepted that"

"I hate to see you hurting" Harry whispered as he leant over and kissed her, Nikki allowing him to deepen the kiss straight away as she climbed into his lap and straddled him, pressing herself as close as she could to Harry and running one hand through his hair again. Harry wrapped one arm around Nikki's back, the other in her hair as their tongues duelled for dominance. "You're so beautiful" he whispered breathlessly as they broke the kiss for air, but Nikki didn't say anything, she just kissed him again and shifted on his lap.

"Do you want me?"

"I always want you" Harry breathed against her lips, neither of them moving from their position as he lazily kissed her neck, Nikki leaning her head back to give him better access. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Nikki smiled and climbed off him, taking his hand and pulling him off the sofa as he smirked at her.

* * *

"I'd like to pop in and see mum later, is that okay?" Harry asked Nikki later on as they lay in bed, both completely naked and satisfied, wrapped up in each other still.

"Of course it is" Nikki chuckled as she turned her head and kissed her lover's cheek gently "You don't have to ask my permission"

"I want you to come with me"

"I thought I just did" Nikki replied cheekily and Harry tutted, poking her in the side as he sat up and glanced at the time.

"And you say I'm an animal"

"You are" Nikki nodded as she turned onto her back, Harry swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To use the bathroom" Harry chuckled as he leant over and kissed her "Is that okay ma'am?"

"No, get back into bed and do your duty as my boyfriend" Nikki smirked at him, pushing the sheet away from her body and watched as Harry ran his eyes down her body.

"I won't be long" he told her quickly, making Nikki giggle as he turned and practically ran to the bathroom.

Nikki's thoughts however were cut off by hearing Jurian calling out for his mother, obviously confused when he woke up and she wasn't there. She sighed and climbed out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and tugging it on, calling out to Harry about where she was going as she walked from the bedroom and across to Jurian's.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Nikki asked as she saw Jurian sitting in his cot, tears pouring down his face as he clutched at his toy wolf.

"Ma" he sobbed as he lifted his arms to her, obviously still half asleep. Nikki felt something tug inside her when he called her that but she shook her head, leaning into the cot and picking him up, rubbing his back gently as he clung to her. "Ma"

"Mummy's not here" Nikki told him, stroking his hair as she sat down on the chair on the other side of the room "It's only Nikki"

"Nik?" Jurian asked in confusion, blinking his tear filled eyes, more falling down his face as he reached up and rubbed them with his fists.

"Are you hungry?" Nikki then asked the little boy, who nodded and smiled at her, snuggling into her chest as he calmed down slowly. "Come on, let's go and see if we can find you something yummy to eat"

"Bana"

"Yes we can see if we have a banana for you" Nikki chuckled as she stood up and rested him on her hip, making sure that the dressing gown was secured tightly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked from the bedroom, thankfully dressed in a shirt and a pair of boxers after hearing Nikki with Jurian.

"He just woke from his nap" Nikki shrugged and Jurian turned his head to wave at Harry, his cheeks still stained with tears. "And we're going on a hunt to see if we can find you a banana aren't we?" she addressed the little boy who grinned and nodded.

"Bana"

"Will he go back to sleep?" Harry muttered to Nikki as he followed the pair down the hallway and to the stairs. Nikki just turned her head to him and shook it, a disappointed look on her face as well.

"Tonight" she told him, her disappointment turning into a smirk when Harry grinned and nodded "He sleeps all the way through"

"We hope" Harry chuckled as he walked past Nikki and into the smaller living room, his girlfriend throwing him an irritated look as he did so.

* * *

"Hey mum" Harry said cheerfully as he sat himself down on the chair next to the bed, taking his mother's hand in his. "I'm only here for a flying visit; I don't want to leave Nikki with Jurian for too long, he's a bit of a handful. We're babysitting him for the weekend while Isold is at a wedding"

He looked at his mother carefully and his smile grew when he saw that she had a bit more colour in her cheeks than she had a few days beforehand.

"You better wake up soon, it's only three weeks until Christmas and me and Nikki want you home by then because it'll be our first Christmas together" he chuckled and nodded "The doctors say you're doing okay and you'll wake up soon anyway, so please do, we need something happy right now. Nikki and I have had a bad few weeks and.." he trailed off and shook his head, everything from the past weeks coming back to him, especially everything from that morning that he and Nikki talked about. "It's been difficult" he murmured and ran his free hand through his hair "But we're getting there, you don't have to worry about losing the future daughter-in-law that I know you want" he rolled his eyes and laughed "You'll be waiting a few years though"

The only reply he got was the steady beeping of the machines around the bed and he sighed loudly.

"We won't be in tomorrow, we're taking Jurian to the zoo, but we'll be around on Monday after school. It's our last week before Christmas so..." he trailed off once more and gripped her hand "Come back mum, please" he whispered.

* * *

"Thank God for that" Nikki moaned as she and Harry crawled into bed at almost eleven o'clock that night. Jurian had refused to go to sleep, instead wanting to continue to play with his two favourite people. Nikki had finally had enough and used some stern words with the fourteen month old, making him sulk and finally tire himself out enough for Nikki and Harry to put him to bed.

"He sleeps all the way through" Harry mocked her as he pulled her close and pressed his chest up against her back.

"Oh shut up and sleep" Nikki chuckled and closed her eyes "We have a long day tomorrow" she paused and then opened her eyes "You know I think it's a good thing that we didn't have the baby"

"Really?"

"Hmm, I mean it's alright looking after Jurian for just one night, I don't think I could do it permanently just yet, maybe in a few years"

"I know" Harry nodded and kissed the back of her head "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki sighed and closed her eyes again, reaching down to entwine one of her hands with Harry's as it rested on her hip, biting her lip in punishment for the lie that she had just told about their baby.

* * *

**See, things are looking up for them now :)**

**xxx**


	96. Chapter 96

"What animal is that Jurian?" Nikki asked the little boy happily as she held him up in front of the open enclosure so he could see the animals. Harry smiled at the two of them and then turned to glare at a middle aged couple who were given them dirty looks. He then wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and kissed her cheek, sending a smirk to the couple who turned away in embarrassment.

"Wof" Jurian grinned and clapped as Nikki nodded, glancing at Harry and frowning at his previous action. He just smiled innocently and turned to look at the animals who were wandering around the large enclosure, the weather cool and perfect for the animals to be out and about.

"Very good" Nikki praised the little boy who clapped again and turned back to the animals while Nikki turned back to Harry. "What?"

"We're getting looks" Harry murmured to her and Nikki glanced around the place, seeing some people lingering too long when they looked at them both.

"Just ignore them" Nikki shook her head and shifted Jurian so he was standing on the low fence in front of the larger one, holding him securely so he didn't fall, his eyes shining as he watched the animals start to play fight in front of them. "They just jump to the wrong conclusion"

"Hmm" Harry nodded and wrapped one arm around her back, kissing her cheek gently as he did so.

"Come on you" Nikki told Jurian and shifted him to her hip, Harry turning and grabbing the buggy "Let's see what other animals we can find, hmm?"

"Ye" Jurian grinned and looked around as they walked along the stony path to the next animal.

"Do you want to walk?" Nikki then asked the little boy "Or do you want me to hold you?"

Jurian looked down at the ground and then at Nikki, as if in though.

"Nik"

"I thought you would" Nikki rolled her eyes as they continued to walk, Harry chuckling from next to her. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing my dear" Harry grinned at her and handed Jurian his cup when the little boy reached for it.

* * *

"What is this then?" Harry asked Jurian some minutes later as they stood in front of an even larger enclosure, the animals wandering slowly over to the food that had just been laid out for them. He turned to look at the little boy who was frowning at the animals, a small pout on his face. Nikki then leant down and whispered something in the boy's ear.

"Elphan" Jurian grinned and Nikki looked innocently at Harry when her boyfriend smirked at her.

"Elephants, well done" Harry nodded and ruffled Jurian's hair, Nikki still holding him against the low fence so the little boy could see the animals better. "What colour are they?"

"Harry he's eighteen months old, he's not going to know that yet" Nikki giggled and Harry just pouted at her.

"Well I'm just trying to expand his vocabulary so Isold actually knows we've taught him something"

"Elphan" Jurian grinned and pointed to the largest of the animals that had wandered over to feed from the pile of food just in front of them.

"That's a big elephant isn't it?" Nikki cooed to the little boy and he nodded, reaching his arm out as if to touch it, even though it was a good few meters away from him and behind a strong fence. "You can't touch it"

Jurian turned to her and pouted, making Nikki giggle and shake her head at him.

"No"

"Ye"

"No" Nikki then told him with a finality in her voice and Jurian seemed to understand, pouting again and reaching up to tug on her hair.

"There's a hands on session in an hour" Harry then explained as he looked at the map and information that they had been given on entry. "Small animals, snakes, spiders" he saw Nikki grimace and he gave her a smile "I'll protect you, don't worry" he chuckled and leant over to kiss her, making Jurian giggle and pat Harry's cheek.

"Mie"

"Yours?" Harry pretended to be offended and Nikki held back a giggle "Nikki's mine"

"Mie" Jurian pouted and wrapped his arms around Nikki's neck, burying his face in her shoulder and then turning to smile at Harry.

"For today Nikki can be yours" Harry compensated "Then she's mine"

"Excuse me Mr Cunningham" Nikki chuckled as they started to walk again, ignoring the looks they were getting from people, others just getting on and letting them both be "But I do believe that you're mine"

"Yes I am" Harry murmured as he stole another, more lazy and slower kiss than last time, making Nikki smile.

"Mie" Jurian repeated once again as he pouted at Harry and snuggled further into Nikki's arms, not realising in his young age, just how much he was hurting Nikki. Harry saw this though and gave Nikki a sad smile, reaching over and taking her hand in his and trying not to look hurt when Nikki shook her head and took her hand from his.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Nikki quietly as they sat around waiting for the hands on talk to start, Jurian sitting on the floor in front of them and playing with one of the toys from his pushchair.

"Yeah" Nikki responded but refused to look away from the snake that she was glaring at in the tank next to them.

"Nikki" Harry sighed and took her hand in his, gently stroking his with his thumb and making her turn to look at him. "Please"

"It still hurts" she whispered tearfully, but pushed her tears away when she remembered where they were "and I feel...terrible for wanting what we can't have"

"We can have it" Harry told her quietly, leaning over and kissing her lips as he spoke "Just not now"

"I know, I just.." she trailed off and Harry nodded.

"I know" he whispered and kissed her again, turning and looking down at the floor when he felt a tug on his trousers, Jurian smiling at him and holding his arms up.

"Har"

"Yes, what do you want young man?" Harry asked as he lifted the boy onto his lap and ruffled his hair "Are we going to get Nikki to hold a spider"

"No you're not" Nikki told him instantly, shaking her head and making her boyfriend laugh "Not in a million years"

"I think you should hold one, try and get over your fear"

"I'm perfectly fine with my fear" Nikki shrugged and punched Harry lightly on the arm "You can take Jurian to see the spider"

"Who do you want Jurian?" Harry then asked the little boy on his lap "Me or Nikki?"

"Nik" Jurian replied after a few seconds, grinning at the young woman and then looking up at Harry "Har"

"See, he wants you to take him"

"We'll both take him" Harry told Nikki who made a face and reached over to pick up Jurian's cup from the buggy when he reached for it. "You know we could have gone to see the planes"

Nikki gave him an exasperated look and Harry burst out laughing, shaking his head and looking back down at Jurian who was holding his cup for Harry to take.

* * *

"Would your son like to hold the snake?"

Nikki turned to the man who was giving the talk; he was holding a largish snake in his hands, the snake flicking his tongue out as he extended his neck towards the three of them.

"He's not our son" Nikki replied automatically as she reached up and stroked the snake, turning to Jurian who was eyeing it. "He'll hold it, won't you?"

Jurian then held out his hands, palms up and grinned at the man, who chuckled and knelt down in front of them, gently transferring the snake to Jurian's hands, the little boy giggling as the snake slid up his arm slightly.

"Don't get any ideas" Nikki chuckled at Jurian as he gently patted the snake "You're not having one"

"Snae" Jurian grinned at Nikki and she nodded, turning back to the man who looked to be in his early twenties, his light blue eyes boring into Nikki's, making her blush slightly. Nikki thought he was attractive, very different from Harry's attractive but attractive none the less.

Harry meanwhile was trying not to glare at the other man, focussing all his attention on Jurian and the snake, and not on the man who was obviously ogling at his girlfriend. He knew that it came with the territory having other men looking at Nikki, he wasn't stupid, he knew that other men would desire Nikki, she was a beautiful young woman, but he didn't have to like it.

"Come on you, give the snake back" Harry chuckled as Jurian continued to pat the snake gently, the keeper smiling as he gently took the snake from the little boy who pouted and began to sulk.

"I'll bring some more animals around" the keeper told Jurian, but the young boy continued to sulk as the snake was taken to the next person.

"He was eyeing you up" Harry murmured to Nikki as he leant across and started to play with a strand of her hair. She just rolled her eyes and looked down at Jurian who was tugging at her jumper.

"Snae" he pouted and pointed to the snake that was being held by an older man across the room.

"Snake is gone" Nikki told him and moved some of his hair away from his face "There'll be another animal soon"

"Snae"

"No not a snake" Harry told the young boy who was still on his lap "Something else"

"Spier?"

"Maybe" Harry chuckled at Nikki's grimace, reaching over to hold her hand as he spoke "We have to protect Nikki from it"

"I do not need protecting" Nikki scoffed, but Harry's pointed look made her look innocently back at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing"

* * *

"Go on Nikki, hold it" Harry urged five minutes later as the keeper brought round a large tarantula that he had been talking about.

"It's looking at me" Nikki pouted at him and shook her head "You hold it"

"I will after you've held it"

"Hol" Jurian interrupted and held his hands out to the spider.

"You can't hold that one, it's too delicate" Harry told the little boy, knowing that he didn't understand but would get the picture by his tone of voice.

"Oh go on then" Nikki murmured and held her hands out to the keeper, allowing him to gently urge the spider onto her hands, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"See, nothing to be scared of" Harry told Nikki, pointedly kissing her on the cheek and glancing up just in time to see a jealous look flick over the keeper's face, a satisfied smirk making its way onto Harry's. "He's rather cute"

"If you say so" Nikki muttered, keeping a careful eye on the spider that was resting on her hands looking to her like it owned the place. The last time she had seen a spider that big it had been when she was young and when she had been bitten in South Africa. "You hold it"

"Okay" Harry chuckled and shifted Jurian slightly so he could accept the tarantula from Nikki, with a bit of help from the keeper. "Can you see Jurian?"

"Yea" Jurian nodded and pressed his face a little bit closer as the spider settled down on Harry's hands, Nikki letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

"See, it wasn't that scary was it?" Harry asked her when the keeper had moved on around the room "I'm proud of you for doing that"

"Really?"

"Of course I am, I know how scared you are of them" Harry nodded and draped one arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek as he did so. "Shall we go on then?"

"Yeah, what else do we need to see?"

"Bats" Harry replied as he reached into the buggy for the map, Nikki taking Jurian from him as she stood up and settled the boy on her hip. "Giraffes, Lions.."

"Shall we go and see the lions?" Nikki asked Jurian who grinned and nodded "Good choice"

* * *

"He's fast asleep" Nikki told Harry as she walked into the living room where her boyfriend was sitting on the sofa. She joined him and snuggled into his side, Harry wrapping one arm around her. "They'll be here to pick him up soon"

"I know" Harry whispered and kissed the top of her head, hearing the sadness in her voice "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I had a lovely weekend" Nikki beamed at him and leant up to kiss him, running one hand through his hair "Thank you so much"

"It's the least I could do for you" Harry murmured against her lips and kissed her again, Nikki allowing him to deepen the kiss straight away as she straddled him, one hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder as Harry's arms wrapped around her back. "I love you so much"

"I love you more" Nikki replied as she moved away from him, a grin on her face as Harry shook his head.

"That isn't possible"

"Yes it is, because I do"

"There is no way that you love me more than I love you" Harry told her, making Nikki squeal loudly as he turned them and pushed her down onto the sofa, crawling over her and leaning down to nibble her neck. Nikki leant her head back against the arm of the sofa to give him better access and Harry took full advantage, only moving away when Nikki reached down and tugged at his jumper. He however pushed her hands away and looked down at her, both of them breathing heavily, desire running through them.

"Are you going to stay there looking at me or are you going to do something?" Nikki enquired; parting her legs slightly and making Harry raise an eyebrow at her. "Harry"

"Yes?" Harry asked innocently, leaning his elbow on the back of the sofa and resting his head on his hand, looking down at her.

"Stop being such a tease" Nikki whined, quickly reaching up and running one hand over the front of his trousers, feeling him hardening already. The small moan that she got from Harry made her chuckle, quickly undoing the buttons and slipping her hand into the trousers, stroking him through his boxers and making Harry gasp and moan. "See, you don't like being teased do you?"

"Actually when it's you doing it I do"

"Oh so how many other people tease you?" Nikki asked coyly, still stroking him as she spoke, her own arousal making her squirm as she felt Harry hardening under her touch.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the witty comment that he had prepared completely flew from his mind as Nikki squeezed him gently and made him moan, pressing himself into her hand.

"We're going to have to wait" Nikki then told him, continuing to stroke him slowly and methodically as she spoke "Isold will be here to pick Jurian up soon and can you imagine what she'd say if we came to the door looking like we'd just got the fuck of our lives"

Harry's arousal grew when he heard Nikki say that and he just nodded, making no move to reach down and remove her hand from him.

"Or worse still Georg and Ada" Nikki giggled at the thought "They'd never let us live it down"

"I suppose not" Harry murmured, groaning in disappointment when Nikki removed her hand and rested it under her head on the arm of the sofa, looking him up and down. "You're such a tease"

"Only for you" Nikki replied noncommittally and Harry laughed.

"I'm very happy about that" he told her and Nikki giggled loudly, leaning her head back and eyeing him up and down once again.

"When Jurian's gone you're taking me upstairs"

"Can't I take you here?" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled again, shifting slightly and allowing Harry to reach down and slowly undo her jeans, keeping his eyes on Nikki's.

"You can take me wherever you want"

"Good" Harry smirked as he unzipped the jeans.

However the doorbell rang and they both looked up, Harry quickly climbing off Nikki and standing up to do his trousers up, hoping that his arousal wasn't that obvious. Nikki did the same and smoothed down her clothes, before looking at Harry who also had a guilty look on his face. They both took one look at each other before bursting out laughing, wondering why they were feeling guilty about what they had just been doing in their own home.

* * *

**You honestly have no idea how hard it is not just giving them a baby and being done with it, I love Harry and Nikki as parents xD.**

**xxx**


	97. Chapter 97

"Are you okay?" Harry asked later on as he and Nikki lay naked and curled up together in the bed, both very well satisfied and spent. He rested his chin on her shoulder and Nikki turned her head slightly to look at him, nodding as she did so, her hair tickling his chest where it was pressed against her back, his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine" she murmured, turning over so she was laying on her back, Harry propping himself up next to her and reaching down to pull the duvet over their bodies to ward off the chilly November air once they'd cooled down. "It's just been a long time, before now and I need to recover"

Harry chuckled, making Nikki giggle loudly at what she had said.

"You tire me out" she added and Harry raised an eyebrow, stroking her hair gently as they talked.

"I tire you out?" he asked incredulously "You're the insatiable one here"

"I don't think so"

"I do" Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss her and move some of her hair away from her face.

"Nope"

"Yes" Harry teased, stroking her side gently before running his hand down to her hip and making Nikki shiver. "What do you want for Christmas? It's only three weeks away now"

"You, in bed for the entire day" Nikki replied instantly, running one hand through his hair and tugging at it gently, making Harry moan and lean into her touch. "Or anywhere else in the house that takes our fancy"

"Told you you're insatiable"

"Okay then, so you don't want to make love to me all morning on Christmas morning" Nikki shrugged, playing with Harry's mind "In front of the fire and the Christmas tree, just us two, or then later on before dinner and.."

"Okay okay" Harry interrupted her quickly, feeling his arousal growing when he thought about it. "That sounds very nice"

"Just very nice?" Nikki enquired sleepily, reaching down to entwine her and Harry's hands on her hips.

"It sounds extremely satisfying" Harry murmured, stroking her hair when he realised that she was slowly falling asleep. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied "Sleep well"

"And you my love" Harry told her, kissing her cheek before resting his head on the pillow next to hers and closing his eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Harry turned away from the chest of drawers that he was standing at to look at Nikki who was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing just her jeans and a bra, staring at her hands.

"What for?"

"This" Nikki whispered and motioned to her stomach where the cuts she had made were still visible "I shouldn't have done it and now I feel so weak"

"Oh Nikki it's alright" Harry told her as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, dropping his jumper to the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "You were upset and hurting, I understand"

"You shouldn't" Nikki murmured against his naked chest as she snuggled closer to him, Harry pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I shouldn't have done it"

"But you did, and it's over now" Harry replied "Right?" he added uncertainly, he hadn't seen any fresh marks the night before when they had been together, but he just needed to check.

"Right" Nikki nodded and smiled at him "I promise"

"You don't have to promise, I know you're not lying" Harry smiled back and leant down to kiss her "They'll heal and then they'll go away"

"Good"

"Yes, very" Harry chuckled "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"You?"

"I'm not on the menu this morning" Harry replied with a small shrug, tapping Nikki on the nose as she pouted at him "However next week and the two weeks after that I am, because there's no school"

"Thank God" Nikki muttered and Harry chuckled again and nodded, reaching behind him for his jumper which he shrugged on quickly.

"Now are you going to get dressed?" he then asked his girlfriend, looking down at her breasts with an appreciative look on his face "Because you're body is distracting me"

"Oh really?" Nikki replied coyly, turning on the bed and then leaning across to kiss him, running one hand through his hair as she did so. "How much?"

"Enough" Harry murmured, glancing at the time to see how long they had. Not enough. "We don't have time"

"It'll be worth being late for though, won't it?" Nikki smiled as she quickly straddled him and looped her arms around his neck, Harry's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Very worth it" Harry agreed, leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to her bra clad breasts, breathing in the smell of her shower gel and perfume, the combination making him even more aroused. "But we can't"

"Harry" Nikki whined, pressing herself up against him, his arousal obvious through his jeans as she did so. "You want me, I can feel it"

"I know I do" Harry agreed as he continued to kiss her breasts, reaching up to undo her bra and help her out of it, dropping it to the floor and returning his mouth to her, making Nikki moan slightly and smile at her victory as she ran one hand through his hair.

* * *

"We're going to have to have another shower" Harry told her some time later as they lay in the position that they had collapsed in, Nikki straddling Harry and her face buried in his neck "Before school"

"Hmm" was all Nikki replied as Harry continued to stroke her back gently, both of them once again sweaty and sated after their activities.

"You're such a bad influence on me Nicola" Harry chuckled as he sat up slightly and allowed Nikki to climb off him, both of them moaning quietly at the loss of contact as he slipped from her.

"I know" Nikki laughed and lay back down again as Harry made his way to the end of the bed and carefully pulled the condom off, turning back to his lover as he did so.

"Aren't you getting up?"

"No I think I'll spend the day in bed" Nikki replied lazily as she watched him roll his eyes and walk across the room to the bathroom. "Are you joining me?"

"We have to go to school" Harry chuckled as he walked back into the room and reached over to take one of her hands in his, tugging her into a sitting position and ignoring her pout and the way she ran one hand down his chest. He grabbed her hand before it could go any lower than his stomach and her pout grew. "If we shower now we'll just make the end of registration, and then when we come home we can continue from here"

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry laughed and kissed her, patting her naked bum and pulling her closer again. Nikki used this as her advantage and pressed her naked body up against his, knowing how much that aroused him. "Nikki no" he told her as he moved away from her and shook his head, a smirk on his face "You're such a minx"

Nikki just giggled and climbed off the bed, leaving Harry to follow her as she made her way to the bathroom, knowing that she wouldn't be showering alone.

* * *

**Nikki is a troublemaker..you just know it ;)**

**xxx**


	98. Chapter 98

The next week past relatively quickly, the last week of school before the Christmas holidays filled with last minute work being finished and then nothing to do in lessons where the pupils were mostly distracted by the upcoming holiday and Christmas, the long term having tired both pupils and teachers out as well.

Nikki had recovered a bit more from the events of the previous two weeks and was feeling a lot better than she had been, something that Harry was very grateful for and knew she was on the road to recovery. He too had been better, Nikki making sure that she was taking care of him and not always the other way around, their relationship having been cemented even more by everything that had been going on and Harry didn't think he could ever live without Nikki.

Unbeknown to him, Nikki had been having the exact same thoughts, knowing that she couldn't have gone through what she had done without his support and love for her.

* * *

"Harry go and get the phone" Nikki murmured to her lover as they lay in bed, the phone in the hallway having been ringing and both of them intent on ignoring it in favour of laying curled up in the warm bed together, neither wanting to get up and face the cold December air.

"Why?"

"Because it's ringing" Nikki replied just as quietly and snuggled back into his naked body, letting out a contented sigh as Harry tightened his grip on her and nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing her skin gently. "Harry that's getting you nowhere, go and answer the phone"

"Spoilsport" Harry murmured and untangled himself from her naked body, throwing the duvet off and wincing at the cold air hit his body. "It's cold"

"Which is why I'm staying here" Nikki giggled quietly, her eyes still shut and the duvet still wrapped around her. Harry turned to glare at her as he reached onto the floor to pick his discarded boxers up, a wicked idea coming to mind as he did so. Chuckling to himself, he pulled them on and then did the same with a t-shirt and his baggy tracksuit bottoms, before turning and pulling the duvet away from Nikki and making his way swiftly out of the room, laughing at the long stream of abuse he got from his girlfriend.

"Nikki" Harry practically yelled minutes later when he rushed back into the room, Nikki having pulled the duvet back over her body and turned on her back to start to read.

"Yes?"

"Mum is awake" Harry beamed as he rushed over to the bed and climbed back on, leaning down to kiss Nikki as she sat up and grinned. "A few hours ago"

"That's brilliant" Nikki laughed and kissed him again, her book forgotten completely as Harry pushed her down onto the bed and continued to kiss her happily.

"Only for a few minutes though, but she's awake. They're going to perform some tests once she wakes up properly and we should be allowed to see her this afternoon"

Nikki giggled at Harry's enthusiasm, his eyes shining with happiness as he spoke about it.

"Told you she'd be okay"

"I know" Harry laughed and kissed her again, pushing the duvet away from her naked body and deepening the kiss. "I should listen to you more"

"Yes you should" Nikki agreed as she laughed, Harry tickling her gently and making her squirm under him "Harry stop it" she laughed loudly and tried to curl up away from him. "Don't"

"Hmm, you're squirming around naked under me" Harry told her in a low voice that made Nikki shiver with delight "I don't think that's something that I want to stop"

"I think we need to celebrate" Nikki told him as she stretched herself out again and reached up to tug on his hair, making him moan, his eyes flickering closed at the sensation.

"That sounds very good" Harry agreed as he opened his eyes and leant down to kiss her, pressing himself up against her as Nikki wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

"Before you two go in can I have a word?" Anne's doctor asked as he met Harry and Nikki outside of Anne's room.

Nikki could feel Harry wanting to just drag her into the room and ignore the doctor, but she squeezed his hand and made him wait, nodding at the doctor to continue.

"We've done some tests to check your mother's brain activity and we couldn't ask for it to be any better" the doctor smiled at them both and Harry beamed happily "However there is some memory loss, like your father for example"

Harry's smile faded and he nodded, glancing at Nikki who was frowning as well.

"She can't remember him?"

"No, however it shouldn't be permanent, not with you two talking to her and reminding her of things" the doctor told them and Nikki nodded, wrapping both her arms around Harry's and smiling up at him as he nodded at her. "She doesn't remember a James either, but she does remember having a daughter" the doctor added quietly and looked from Harry to Nikki as that news sunk in "Which she thinks is you Nikki"

"So she thinks I'm her daughter" Nikki murmured weakly and the doctor nodded "What about Harry?"

"She doesn't remember him either, I'm sorry"

"Right" Nikki nodded and avoided Harry's gaze as he looked down at her again "Can we see her"

"Of course, try not to strain her too much"

"We won't" Harry shook his head "Thank you"

The doctor just nodded and smiled at them both before walking off down the corridor in the direction of his office.

"Nikki look at me" Harry told his girlfriend and gently lifted her chin with two of his fingers "Don't feel guilty"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry either" he chuckled and leant down to kiss her "She'll get her memory back, she'll remember me"

"Because you're very unforgettable" Nikki giggled and kissed him again, before taking his hand and leading him into the private room.

Anne turned her head when she heard the door open and a smile crossed her face when she saw Nikki enter the room, followed by a young man who seemed familiar but she couldn't put a name to.

"Nikki" she smiled and opened her arms, Nikki quickly walking over to the bed and leaning down to hug her gently but tightly.

"How are you?" Nikki whispered as she drew back, tears in her eyes.

"All the better for seeing by beautiful daughter" Anne beamed and Nikki nodded slightly and glanced at Harry who was standing quietly behind her, stroking her back gently as the guilt began to settle in again. It felt so good to be called someone's daughter again and she felt so guilty for liking it. "Who's this then?"

"My boyfriend, Harry" Nikki replied and stood up, gripping Harry's hand and dragging him forward slightly, giving him a pointed look that told him to play along for the time being.

"Since when have you had a boyfriend?" Anne asked, shifting slightly on the bed and wincing, making both Harry and Nikki tense "I'm fine"

"Six months" Nikki answered the question and Anne raised an eyebrow at her "I'll explain later, now how are you feeling?"

Harry watched the two women closely, a part of him upset that his mother didn't remember him, but a part of him happy that she at least remembered one of them. He didn't begrudge Nikki this time, but he knew that it was her nature to be feeling guilty about it even though he had told her not to be.

"My head hurts slightly" his mother was telling them both "But I'm fine. What happened?"

"You were hit by a car" Nikki explained as she sat on the edge of the bed, Harry taking the seat next to her and reaching over to take her hand in his. "Just over three months ago"

"Three months?" Anne asked incredulously "Who's been looking after you for that time?"

"Harry" Nikki smiled at her boyfriend and he smiled back "He's been very good"

"Right, I.." Anne winced again as her head began to pound, something was familiar about the young man and she couldn't think why.

"Do you want your doctor?" Harry asked quietly and Anne shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"No thank you Harry" she replied and closed her eyes, a sudden tiredness washing over her as she did so "Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Edward?"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look, Nikki shaking her head and Harry shrugging at her, getting a glare back from his girlfriend.

"We'll talk tomorrow, you're exhausted"

"I've been in a coma for three months, I shouldn't be tired" Anne mumbled, her eyes still closed "and you've only just got here"

"It's fine" Nikki told her, taking her hand in hers and soothing her "Sleep, we'll be back tomorrow to see you, okay?"

"Okay" Anne whispered as she let the tiredness take over.

"I'm.."

"Nikki if you're going to say sorry I'll ban any form of sexual activity for a week" Harry interrupted quietly, just in case his mother was still slightly awake, and Nikki giggled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Sexual activity?" she giggled and Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to his mother "She'll remember soon, don't worry" she added seriously. Harry just nodded and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss gently.

* * *

**She's awake! :D **

**xxx**


	99. Chapter 99

"I can't believe she could be out by Christmas" Harry grinned as he and Nikki walked into the house a few hours later, having done some shopping after leaving the hospital. "After all the time in coma and she could be coming home soon"

"I know" Nikki giggled at Harry's enthusiasm, gasping slightly as Harry turned and pressed her up against the wall, both of them putting the bags on the floor next to them before they started to kiss properly.

"That means we're going to have to have all the time we can making love around the house" Harry whispered against her neck and Nikki giggled loudly, shaking her head and pushing him away slightly, making him look at her.

"Harry your mum could be released from hospital soon and the first thing you think of is that we have to have as much sex as possible"

"No" Harry shook his head and rested his hands either side of her head on the wall, smiling at her and looking her in the eye, making Nikki blush slightly "I said we have to make love as much as possible, different thing"

"I love you so much" Nikki whispered and Harry smile grew as he leant down and kissed her gently on the lips before drawing back and looking at her again, starting to play absentmindedly with a strand of her hair.

"I'm in love with you" he murmured, his heart hammering in his chest as he spoke the words he had been contemplating for weeks now. He knew the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone and he had loved Nikki. Now he was in love with her and he knew it.

"I know"

"No I'm _in love _with you Nicola Alexander" Harry shook his head, wanting her to understand "It's different from just loving you, I've done that, I'm still doing it but it feels different now. It's like I live just for you" he told her and Nikki looked shocked "I feel like I'm just living to see you happy and to see you smile and laugh and..just to be around you"

"Harry" Nikki whispered tearfully as she started to understand what he was talking about. "I never thought.." her words got caught in her throat and she cleared it loudly, looking back at him and shaking her head "I never thought you would"

"I've been thinking about it for a while" Harry confided in her, stroking her cheek gently as he spoke "What I've been feeling has changed and I didn't know why, but now I do"

"Is it like you can't wait to see me after we've been separated for a time?" Nikki murmured and Harry smiled and nodded "and you can't wait to talk to me, just for the sake of talking to me?"

"Yes"

"and.." Nikki trailed off and shook her head "I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way about me, I thought I was being stupid, but I can't describe what I feel for you anymore"

"Neither can I" Harry chuckled as he leant down and kissed her cheek, Nikki turning her head and making him kiss her on the mouth as well.

"I'm in love with you" she whispered against his lips and tears sprung to her eyes when she felt Harry smile against her own lips. "I never thought you'd feel the same way" she repeated and Harry shook his head and kissed her again. "I thought I was being stupid, people say that we can't be in love"

"Who? Why?"

"Society" Nikki murmured as she leant her head back against the wall "People, because we're teenagers"

"That's a load of bull and you know it" Harry told her forcibly and shook his head "They don't understand us or how we're feeling, it's not their body and it's not their life, they don't know how we feel about each other so they don't have a right to comment. Now we've been through a lot together and we've had some hard times but we've got through them haven't we?"

"Hmm" Nikki smiled and nodded, giggling quietly as he kissed her nose gently.

"Good, now just ignore what everyone else thinks we should be feeling" Harry added and she nodded once more, leaning forward and kissing him "This is our life"

"I love you" Nikki whispered tearfully and Harry chuckled and kissed her again, he couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

"I think it is" Harry laughed as he nibbled her neck, making Nikki lean her head back against the wall to give him better access. "Let's not have this argument again, because I always win and I don't want you getting disheartened"

"I always win" Nikki protested with a grin, making Harry chuckle against her neck "Now you stop that" she added as one of his hands snaked up the front of her t-shirt. She pushed it away and slapped his arm, making Harry pout at her "We have to put the shopping away, there are things that could melt in there"

* * *

"We have to put the Christmas decorations up soon" Nikki told Harry as they put the food shopping away. Or Harry was, Nikki was sitting on the counter and watching him work. "It's nearly Christmas"

"Apparently it's going to snow soon" Harry added and Nikki grinned when she heard this piece of information.

"Really? I've never seen snow properly"

"Well this will be a first won't it" Harry smiled, happy that Nikki was happy.

"If it snows can we make snowmen?" Nikki asked excitedly and Harry laughed at her childlike enthusiasm for it all.

"Of course we can" he nodded and Nikki beamed at him, making him even happier. "Are you going to help me?"

"Nope" Nikki shook her head and glanced out of the window at the already darkening sky "When will it snow?"

"Soon apparently, it might also be a white Christmas according to weather reports" Harry responded as he put away the things for the fridge.

"I'd like a white Christmas" Nikki commented absentmindedly, still staring out of the window from her position on the counter. "I think we should have the tree next the fire"

"Really"

"Yes, but not too close for obvious reasons" she continued, a smile making its way onto her face "and the decorations all around the room as well, and in the hallway to give it a warm feeling" she added and Harry stopped what he was doing to look at her, realising suddenly that this was only her second Christmas in England and probably her first proper Christmas in a while. "It'll look nice with the fire on"

"Yes it will" Harry nodded as he walked over and placed his hands either side of her on the counter, allowing Nikki to lean down and kiss the top of his head. "What colours do you want on the tree?"

"White lights" Nikki smiled as she looked at Harry "And red and gold decorations"

"And around the house?"

"The same" Nikki giggled and ran one hand through Harry's hair as he began to stroke her back gently. "This is my first proper Christmas in a long time"

"I thought it might be" Harry replied sadly, but Nikki shook her head and smiled at him.

"Don't be sad" she told him and continued to run her hand through his hair, randomly tugging at it because she knew Harry liked it. "We can have the fire on a lot can't we? I've always had this image of a nice warm house with a fire and a Christmas tree and.." she trailed off and blushed, making Harry chuckle.

"Yes we can, I want to make it perfect for you"

"I knew there was a reason that I love you" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned at her, brining her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently.

"You know it's horrible" Harry started as he lazily kissed her hand "But a part of me doesn't want mum to come home for Christmas" he sighed and hastily added "I know it's horrible but I just want it to be us"

"I know what you mean, and it's not horrible" Nikki assured him "But whatever will happen will happen"

"We could.." Harry trailed off and shook his head "Don't worry"

"Tell me" Nikki told him, stopping him from moving away from her by wrapping her legs around his waist "Harry"

"No, you'll think I'm stupid" Harry shook his head and smirked at Nikki as she raised an eyebrow.

"How is this time different?" she asked coyly and giggled as Harry swatted her bum "Tell me"

"We could get our own place"

* * *

**Poor Nikki, she's going to have a good Christmas though, because I've been mean to her enough lately :)**

**xxx**


	100. Chapter 100

"Our own place?" Nikki asked in shock, trying to process what Harry had said "Just us two?"

"Yes" Harry replied and looked away from her "It's stupid, I told you.."

"No it's not" Nikki shook her head and made him look at her "I mean we're already living alone now and we've coped very well"

Harry smiled and nodded, thanking everything that he believed in that Nikki hadn't turned and run in the other direction and was actually thinking about it.

"But to do it permanently?" Nikki added and Harry shrugged, kissing her hand again and then entwining their fingers.

"We can talk about it at a later date" Harry assured her "It's just an idea now that we've proved that we can do it"

"Okay" Nikki smiled bashfully and leant down to kiss him "Can we put the decorations up now?" she asked excitedly and Harry chuckled at her.

"It's getting late, how about we do them tomorrow?"

"We're seeing your mum tomorrow" Nikki reminded him and Harry shook his head, running his hand up the back of her jumper as she spoke.

"Not all day, we can see her in the morning and then put the decorations up in the afternoon and evening. I don't think mum will be up for a long visit anyway"

"Okay" Nikki smiled and hopped down from the counter, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him forcibly, Harry's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "We need to get her to remember though" she added when she drew away slightly.

"That can wait, the doctor told us not to rush her"

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Anne was staring out of the window, a frown on her face as she lay there remembering her husband and her lover. She had woken up an hour beforehand, thoughts and memories flooding back to her and making her break down as she remembered things that she had forgotten.

The door opened slowly and Anne turned her head to see who it was, hoping that it wasn't her doctor. Instead James walked into the room, relief crossing his face when he saw that she was awake and seemed to remember him.

"Anne?"

"James" Anne replied tearfully and lifted her hand to him, her lover walking swiftly to the bed and taking it gently in his larger one, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently.

"I thought I'd lost you" James whispered as he drew away and looked at her, stroking her hair gently as he spoke "You were..."

"I'm alright" Anne smiled as she reached up with her other hand and stroked his face gently, being careful of her drips. "Just a bit of amnesia apparently"

"You remember us?"

"Of course I do" Anne nodded "I didn't, but I do now"

"Good" James smiled and perched himself on the edge of the bed, her hand still in his "I thought it was my fault, you were just leaving my house when the accident happened, and then Harry banned me from seeing you.."

"What does Nikki's boyfriend have anything to do with it?" Anne interrupted with a confused frown and James opened his mouth to reply, shutting it again when he didn't know what to say. "So you've met Nikki's boyfriend then? Is he nice to her? I don't want my daughter with someone who mistreats her"

James didn't know what to say to that.

"Yeah he's good to her" he nodded slowly, reassuring her "It's pretty obvious that they love each other, maybe even be _in love _with each other, they've been through a lot"

"Good" Anne smiled and nodded "I still can't remember where I've seen him before, have I met him, before the accident?"

"Kind of" James nodded and reached over to stroke her hair gently "How are you feeling now?"

"I have a bit of a headache but apart from that I'm fine" Anne told him and squeezed his hand "Don't look so worried"

"I can't help it, I love you" James admitted and Anne looked shocked, glancing down at the duvet and then back at him.

"What about Mary?"

"I love her, but not as much as I love you"

"James.."

"Anne please" James begged, brining her hand to his mouth to kiss "I love you"

"And I love you" Anne told him tearfully "But I have Nikki to think of"

"I know, but she can take care of herself, her and Harry have been fine when you've been in here" James smiled "They're the most responsible teenagers I've ever known"

Anne giggled tearfully and nodded.

"You should be proud, the way you've raised...Nikki" James added, almost slipping up and saying 'Harry' instead "_Edward_ would be proud of both of you"

"Does Nikki know about us?"

"Yes" James admitted and Anne looked shocked "She's fine about it though" he lied and felt instantly guilty. "We talked about it while you've been in the coma and we sorted things out, she just wants what's best for her mum"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" James nodded, seeing that Anne was getting tired again. "You should sleep"

"That's all I've been doing for the past months" Anne told him but settled down anyway, keeping a firm grip on his hand "Stay with me?"

"Always"

* * *

"Can we have a real tree?" Nikki asked as she sat in front of the blazing fire, a box of Christmas decorations in front of her on the floor, Harry having been up in the loft and got them for her to sort out, seeing how excited she was about Christmas.

"Of course we can" Harry nodded as he walked into the room and sat down on the sofa, placing two mugs of coffee on the table next to him. "Whatever makes you happy"

"You make me happy" Nikki smiled at him and Harry grinned at her, slipping down onto the floor with his back to the sofa, watching her as she turned back to the box and continued to sort the decorations out. "Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yes I am" Harry replied as he scooted forward and wrapped one arm around her waist, letting Nikki lean back into his side as she still went about sorting the decorations out for the next day. He kissed her shoulder gently and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Very much"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You, in bed" Harry told her and Nikki giggled loudly, turning her head and pecking him on the lips, draping some tinsel over his neck and then kissing him again. "Just like you wanted as well"

"And if your mum is home?" Nikki asked him and Harry pretended to think, his hand making its way up the front of her pyjama top as he did so.

"Well we'll stay in bed and say we're ill" he chuckled and Nikki giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder and turning back to the box, fiddling with a long piece of tinsel as she did so.

"Like she will believe that"

"Well if you weren't so loud" Harry whispered into her ear, making her shiver and blush as she glanced at him.

"You make me loud" Nikki murmured back at him, gasping in surprise as Harry ran one hand over her breasts under her pyjama top, stroking one of them slowly until Nikki was squirming under him. "Stop it" she whined as she pushed his hand away when she realised that he wasn't going to go any further. "Or go further"

"I think I'll just tease you for a while" Harry shrugged and moved his hand back to her chest.

"I don't think so" Nikki slapped his hand away again, making him pout as he moved his hand from under her pyjama top and rested it on her hip, stroking it gently. "Now help me sort out these decorations for tomorrow"

"Yes dear" Harry saluted her and Nikki shot him a withering look, causing her boyfriend to laugh loudly and kiss her anyway.

* * *

** I forgot James' wife's name...my bad.**

**xxx**


	101. Chapter 101

"Good morning" Anne smiled to the two teenagers the next morning as they walked into her room.

"How are you feeling?" Nikki asked her as she sat on the edge of the bed and leant over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I'm feeling a lot better but I'm still tired" Anne sighed and shook her head, picking at the sheet that covered her "Apparently that's natural, it's not like I've been asleep for the past eighteen weeks is it?" she tutted and both young adults chuckled and nodded. "How are you two?"

"We're fine, we're putting up the Christmas decorations this afternoon" Nikki beamed and Harry reached over from his position on the chair next to the bed to take her hand in his.

"Christmas?" Anne asked in shock and Nikki nodded "Oh, I don't think I'll be out by Christmas"

She then tried to sit up and winced as her head began to pound, frowning as she looked at Harry and then to Nikki.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked in concern and Anne nodded, laying back down again and smiling slightly.

"I think it's best if I don't sit up" she chuckled and turned her head to look at Harry "How are you treating my daughter?"

"Very well..ma'am" Harry replied after glancing at Nikki "She's very independent but I've tried my best to look after her"

"And school? You've been keeping up with that?" she asked both of them and Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now stop worrying" Nikki told Anne and the older woman sighed and shrugged "We've been perfectly fine on our own in the past weeks, we're on the Christmas holidays now so we have a little over three weeks off"

"Have I seen you before the accident?" Anne suddenly asked Harry, frowning at him and making Nikki turn to look at her boyfriend as well "You look familiar"

"Yes you knew me" Harry smiled and nodded, Nikki squeezing his hand tightly "You very much approved of me and Nikki"

"Well I can see how much you love each other just by looking at you" Anne laughed and Nikki blushed, lowering her head and making Harry chuckle at her actions.

"Yes we love each other very much" Harry chuckled and brought Nikki's hand up to his mouth to kiss gently.

* * *

"Do you think we should have told her that she's got the wrong end of the stick?" Nikki asked Harry as they walked into the house two hours later.

"No, the doctors said not to overload her with information, she's only just woken up" Harry replied as he shut the front door against the cold December air. "She'll remember sooner or later"

"Doesn't it hurt, her not remembering you?"

"A bit yes" Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist from behind, stopping her from taking her coat off as he did so and making her roll her eyes. "But she'll come around won't she?"

"Are you going to let me take my coat off?" Nikki asked him pointedly and Harry shook his head, still cuddling her tightly. "Harry, let me take my coat off and you're closer to me"

Harry instantly unwrapped himself from her and took his own coat off as well, hanging them both in the hallway and then kicking their shoes off, the house nice and warm from the heating that had been left on from that morning.

"Harry..we..have to..put..the..." Nikki murmured through the kisses that Harry was giving her, having backed her against the sofa and pressed his mouth to hers as soon as they had entered the larger living room.

"They can wait" Harry whispered as he drew away from her slightly and looked at her flushed and dishevelled appearance, knowing that he looked no better from the way her hands had been in his hair.

"I want to put them up now" Nikki pouted at him, running one hand through his hair as she spoke "Then we can make love, down here on the floor in front of the tree"

"I'd like that" Harry smiled and nodded, making Nikki giggle as she leant up to kiss him softly "But the tree isn't being delivered until later this afternoon"

"Well then we'll have to wait then won't we?" Nikki smirked and pushed him away from her, sauntering past him and over to the box of decorations that was on the floor next to the fire that Harry hadn't started yet.

"You're very irresistible" Harry told her as he followed her and sat down on the edge of the sofa as Nikki crouched in front of the box. "I might want you now"

"Well you're not getting me now" Nikki giggled and turned to look at him over her shoulder, throwing him a flirtatious grin that made his heart speed up even more. "Come and help me put the decorations up?"

"What's it worth?" Harry smirked at her, making Nikki tut loudly as she turned and crawled over to him, leaning up and resting her elbows on his knees and then her chin on her hands as she looked up at him.

"You should do it out of love"

"You're making me feel guilty" Harry chuckled as he gently stroked her hair, making Nikki giggle and lean into his touch. "I'll help you"

"Thank you, but I'm in charge"

"Aren't you always" Harry muttered good-naturedly under his breath, causing Nikki to swat his leg and giggle as she moved away from him and allowed him to slide onto the floor. Instead of going back to the decorations, Nikki instead quickly straddled Harry, kissing him forcibly on the mouth and shocking him. However he soon got over the shock and allowed Nikki to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him. "I thought we were putting up decorations" he told her as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"I wanted to kiss you" Nikki replied and shifted into a better position on his lap as he ran one hand up the back of her jumper, stroking her back lightly.

"I'm not going to say no to that" Harry chuckled and pecked her on the lips "You're so beautiful"

Nikki felt herself blush bright red and she giggled in embarrassment as she shook her head.

"Yes you are" Harry assured her with a nod and another kiss "I wish you'd believe me"

Nikki didn't reply, she just kissed him again and then rested her head on his shoulder, Harry turning and kissing her cheek gently, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern and she smiled slightly and nodded.

"Just been thinking"

"About?"

"Things"

"Nothing too serious I hope" Harry told her as he gently stroked her cheek, making Nikki let out a contented sigh and shake her head as she reached up to fiddle with the necklace that she had got from Harry and Anne on her birthday.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the front door, followed by the doorbell ringing and both young adults looked around in surprise, neither of them feeling the need to move.

"Leave it" Nikki told Harry, snuggling further into him and closing her eyes "They'll go away"

"What if it's our tree?" Harry asked her and she opened her eyes, glancing at the time and then at the general direction of the front door.

"I don't want to move"

"Come on" Harry chuckled as the doorbell rang again. He gently deposited Nikki onto the floor next to the decorations and stood up, promising her that he wouldn't be long and he'd be back soon so they could continue their cuddle.

Nikki smiled and nodded, turning back to sorting the decorations out while he went to see who was at the door. However a few seconds later after a cold draft had washed in from outside she heard a very familiar voice float in as well.

"Is Nicola here?"

"Gran" she murmured to herself, suddenly feeling very exposed and scared in her own house.

* * *

**It amused me just how much you liked evil!Gran :D**

**xxx**


	102. Chapter 102

"How did you get this address?" Harry demanded the older woman as he looked her over; not at all intimidated by the way she was trying to intimidate him. This obviously annoyed her and she glared at him.

"My son gave it to me"

"Victor?" Harry asked and glanced behind him, closing the door a bit more as he did so "What do you want?"

"Is Nicola in?" the older woman repeated and Harry shook his head.

"You're not seeing her, you've done enough damage already and I'm not having you coming in and messing her about again" Harry snapped and went to close the door.

Nikki's Gran however put her foot in it and pushed it open, glaring at Harry as she did so, receiving a glare back that just riled her up even more.

"I want to talk to her"

"You don't have the _right_ to talk to her" Harry hissed and turned around slightly when he felt Nikki's presence behind him. "Nikki" he shook his head when he saw her leaning against the door frame of the living room door, staring at them both with a calculating look on her face.

This gave her Gran enough time to push the door open and stride into the house like she owned the place, leaving Harry to slam the door shut and send her a revolted look behind her back, making Nikki giggle loudly despite the situation.

Harry quickly walked over to where she had backed away from the older woman and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently and then resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, she barged in" Nikki replied and Harry nodded, taking her hand and following the older woman into the living room to see what she wanted, Nikki gripping his hand in a vice like grip.

"So are you pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Nikki asked her Gran quietly as she processed the question, the older woman standing in the middle of the room looking around with a look of surprise on her face, which soon turned to something else when she looked at Nikki.

"When you saw me last you thought you might be pregnant"

"I..I miscarried" Nikki whispered the lie and Harry saw her getting distressed again, gently wrapping his arm around her back and kissing her temple.

"Well that's probably the best thing for all of you, the baby as well" her Gran sniffed haughtily, glancing her eyes over her Granddaughter's body. "You'd be a terrible mother anyway, just like your own"

"How _dare_ you" Nikki hissed at her, the jibe at both her and her mother hitting a nerve. "My mum was a brilliant mother, I couldn't have asked for a better one, my father on the other hand.." she trailed off and shook her head, holding back her tears as the jibe at herself finally hit home. "And I wouldn't be a bad mother" she whispered tearfully and shook her head.

"No you wouldn't" Harry murmured to her and then looked up to address the older woman "I want you out of my house, I don't care what you've come to say or do" she glared at him and he glared right back "Now, you're upsetting her"

"You didn't come to your father's trial" Nikki's Gran ignored Harry and turned back to her granddaughter.

"No" Nikki replied simply "Now get out of the house, I don't want to see you again"

"I'd stay away from her" the older woman told Harry as she walked past them "Find someone who will be a good mother to your children"

"Get out" Harry hissed at her and let go of Nikki to make sure the older woman left. He then felt Nikki turn and rush from the room, hearing her let out a sob as she did so. "If you ever come near Nikki again I will call the police" he shouted as the older woman stepped from the house "You don't deserve to have someone like Nikki as your family, she is miles to good for you"

"And you?"

"She's miles too good for me as well" Harry shrugged slightly and then slammed the door shut, the noise vibrating around the house.

* * *

"Nikki please don't listen to what she said" Harry begged Nikki as he climbed onto the bed where she was laying curled up in a ball, tears falling down her face. "Please, it's not true"

"Isn't it?" Nikki whispered tearfully, letting Harry lay down behind her and wrap one arm around her waist, pressing his chest against her back and then resting his other arm on the pillow above her head, gently playing with her hair to calm her down.

"No it's not; you'll be a brilliant mummy one day" he told her, kissing her head gently as he spoke "And I am very much hoping that it will be to our babies"

"I want that" Nikki smiled through her tears and nodded, entwining hers and Harry's hand that was on her stomach. "It just hurt so much hearing her say those things" she sobbed.

"Ssh" Harry whispered as he stroked her hair and kissed her cheek "Don't think about it, she was lying"

"She wasn't a terrible mother" Nikki sniffed and reached up to wipe her face as she spoke "She was brilliant"

"I know, she raised a perfect daughter didn't she?"

Nikki giggled tearfully when she heard Harry call her that and she felt suddenly happier.

"I'm not perfect"

"To me you are" Harry whispered as he kissed her cheek, snuggling closer to her and tightening his grip on her waist. "I love you"

"I love you"

Nikki then turned onto her back and leant up slightly to kiss him, their hands still entwined and one of Harry's still stroking her hair.

"You know we could get our own place" Nikki told him suddenly and Harry smiled down at her, his heart jumping happily when he heard that. "Because it's going to be weird having your mum back again, after all this time with it just being us two"

"When?"

"How about we wait a bit longer" Nikki suggested and Harry nodded "Then we'll know for sure that we are ready to move somewhere on our own, permanently"

"But we'll be going to uni late next year" Harry shrugged "We'll be practically living on our own then"

"So you want to find somewhere now?" Nikki laughed and Harry grinned and nodded "Harry Cunningham this is getting very close to being domestic"

"I like domestic with you" Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her.

"What about your mum?"

"She can stay here" Harry told her with a straight face and Nikki giggled loudly, slapping his chest and shaking her head.

"Idiot" she laughed good-naturedly "I mean she might need some looking after, and I don't know how she'll react to the thought of her little boy moving out"

"Well it's not like we're moving to Australia is it?" Harry tutted and shook his head, trying to convince Nikki "We're moving out next year to go to Uni anyway so we might as well ease ourselves into it"

"Yes but..."

"We have the money"

"_You_ have the money" Nikki amended quickly, ignoring the fact that he had interrupted her.

"Apparently dad left me some more for when I was eighteen" Harry added quietly "For uni and things like that"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and shrugged "Exactly how rich was your dad?"

"Very" Harry shrugged and kissed her cheek gently "He got money when his Uncle died as well; he had no children so the money was given to dad. His dad gave him money when he died and then there was the rest from his job"

Nikki looked back at Harry and saw that his cheeks were flushed and he was looking very awkward. She couldn't help but giggle and reach up to stroke his cheek, feeling how warm they were.

"It's funny when you blush"

"I'm glad you find it funny" Harry rolled his eyes and covered her hand with one of his, smiling at her as she grinned at him. "I just don't like talking about money"

"It's alright; you can talk about it with me"

"It embarrasses me" Harry shrugged and Nikki nodded in understanding "I don't know how you can be so calm when talking to me about it"

"Because I don't have money?" Nikki snapped suddenly and Harry was taken aback as he shook his head "Harry we've had this conversation before, you have money and I don't, end of story. So will you stop being so bloody embarrassed about it and just get on with having it?"

"Okay" Harry practically squeaked out at being berated by Nikki "Fine"

"Good" Nikki smiled and snuggled back into him.

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight"

"Pizza" Nikki told him quickly and Harry tutted and rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking something more...expensive"

"So now we're getting there" Nikki laughed at him as she sat up and smoothed her clothes down "But no, I want pizza delivered so we can sit and eat it in front of the fire"

"Whatever my lady commands" Harry replied haughtily and Nikki giggled loudly as he sat up, turning and kissing him on the lips as he did so.

* * *

**Evil Gran is evil ;)**

**xxx**


	103. Chapter 103

"So you like it?" Nikki beamed proudly at Harry as they sat on the floor in front of the fire, staring at the brightly lit Christmas tree that Nikki had decorated with red and gold decorations and white lights.

"I love it" Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek gently "Even though the needles are going to be hell to get out of the carpet"

"Thank you for letting me do it" Nikki smiled at him as she settled against his chest, sitting in between his legs on the floor, their hands entwined on her thighs. The room was nicely decorated in red and gold decorations, as was the downstairs and upstairs hallways, courtesy of Nikki. Harry had let her get on with it, seeing how happy she was while she had been decorating the house and how much she enjoyed it. "We can now make love by it like we wanted to"

"Yeah about that" Harry replied nervously and Nikki turned her head to look at him with a frown on her face "There are no condoms"

"_What_?"

"I mean...we've run out"

"When did you find this out?"

"About half an hour ago when I was looking for some" Harry told her quickly and Nikki sighed, leaning back up against him and shaking her head. "I mean we've been using quiet a lot recently" he chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded, turning to look at him again. "I'll buy some tomorrow"

"Good" Nikki pouted at him, turning so she was kneeling in between his legs and looping her arms around his neck "I was looking forward to it tonight"

"Well we don't have to go the entire way" Harry told her as he brought it mouth to one of her breasts through her jumper and bra. Nikki smirked and then moved away from him, allowing Harry to quickly pull her jumper over her head and drop it to the floor, her bra quickly following.

Nikki looped her arms around Harry's neck again and let out a low moan as he attached himself to one of her breasts, kissing and licking at it, the other one in his hand as he softly teased it until Nikki was gasping loudly.

"You're exquisite" Harry whispered against her skin as he moved his mouth to her other breast, worshiping that one as well.

"Harry" Nikki whined as she tugged at his jumper, wanting it off him. Harry removed his mouth from her and Nikki smiled, quickly pulling his jumper over his head and dropping it next to them to join her own clothes.

Before she could do anything else though, Harry had quickly brought his hands to the front of her jeans and was undoing the button and the zip, pushing them down her hips slightly and then down her legs as far as they could go with her kneeling in front of him.

"Red and lacy" he smiled as he saw the underwear that she was wearing, a smirk making its way onto Nikki's face "Very nice"

"Thank you" Nikki grinned at him and reached down to undo his jeans as well, frowning when he refused to move from his sitting position to let her push them down even a little bit. "Harry"

"Yes?"

"Move" Nikki told him pointedly and he shook his head, slowly running his hand over her centre through her knickers and making her gasp in surprise. "Harry you're not playing fair" she moaned and pouted at him as he still refused to move, still stroking her gently and making her squirm in pleasure.

"I think I am" Harry chuckled and slid his hand into her knickers, stroking her and making Nikki gasp, her eyes flickering shut. He however removed his hand and made Nikki moan in disappointment as she opened her eyes, shifting slightly as Harry trailed his hand slowly along her inner thigh where he knew that she was sensitive.

"Harry" Nikki whined as she felt her arousal grow just by the intense look on Harry's face and what he was doing to her thighs.

"Yes?"

"You're so bloody infuriating" Nikki told him and parted her legs a bit more as he brought his hand back to her centre through her knickers and began to tease her slowly. "God Harry you..get those..jeans off"

"Okay" Harry chuckled and moved his hand away from her, hearing Nikki let out a sharp breath as he did so. He then brought his hands to her jeans and pushed them a bit further down her legs, hearing her disappointed moan as he did so.

"Not mine, yours" she poked him in the shoulder but moved to allow him to pull her jeans off, Harry pushing her onto her back and then finishing taking them off, dropping them to the floor next to them before starting to slowly kiss his way up her legs.

"You smell nice" Harry then told her as he kissed her leg and looked up at her, amusement on both of their faces "Coconut?"

"Yep" Nikki grinned and nodded, propping herself up on her elbows to watch as Harry made his way up her body. "Harry take your jeans off, please"

"If I must" Harry laughed and did as he was told, throwing them to the side before returning to her thighs, pressing small kisses on the sensitive skin until Nikki was moaning quietly.

"Boxers off as well"

"I don't think so" Harry smirked at her and shook his head, pressing his lips to one of the thighs again as Nikki pouted in disappointment. "This is about you"

"No I want you naked" Nikki whined, reaching down to run one hand through his hair, still propped up on one elbow "Please"

"Nope, not yet" Harry shook his head and placed a kiss to her centre through her knickers, before looping two fingers over the top and pulling them slowly down her legs, watching Nikki squirm as he didn't break eye contact with her.

"I'm naked, why can't you be naked?" Nikki asked him, trying to win him over with another pout. Harry however just laughed and shook his head, cutting off whatever else Nikki was going to say by bringing his mouth to her aching centre and slowly licking her. Nikki moaned in surprise and collapsed back into the floor, opening her legs wider for him and making Harry chuckle, the action vibrating through Nikki and making her gasp.

* * *

"So did you enjoy it?" Harry asked a long time later as he and Nikki lay curled up naked together in front of the blazing fire. "In front of the Christmas tree and the fire?"

"It was perfect" Nikki smiled as she stroked his naked chest gently as she spoke, Harry propped up on his side next to her. "Just like I imagined"

"You imagined it?"

"Yep" Nikki giggled and kissed his chest, Harry then leaning down to kiss her properly. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied against her skin as he kissed her warm neck gently, breathing in the smell of her coconut shower gel that had fused with the smell of their recent activities. "You smell divine"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured and snuggled closer to him, trying not to gasp as he nibbled gently at the very sensitive spot on her neck, his hand slowly stroking her hip as well.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go all the way"

"It's alright, it was special because we didn't" Nikki responded, shifting slightly to give him better access to her neck as she spoke. "But I'm not going to allow the same tomorrow" she added with a giggle and Harry chuckled into her skin.

"Yes my dear"

"You are out first thing tomorrow buying condoms" Nikki laughed "and lots of them"

"I don't doubt that" Harry smirked as he moved away from her and looked down at her naked body, seeing goose bumps on her skin. "You're cold"

"No I'm not" Nikki protested, not wanting to break their embrace "The fire is fine"

"I'll go and get a blanket" Harry patted her hip and moved away from her, making her moan in disappointment at the loss of contact. "I won't be long"

"Good" Nikki replied as she curled up slightly, the glow of the fire warming her naked body. Harry pressed a kiss to her shoulder before standing up and walking out of the room to grab a blanket for them both.

A few minutes later he walked back into the room and back over to Nikki, laying back down next to her and propping himself up on his elbow as he draped the blanket over them, Nikki snuggling back closer to him and making him chuckle.

"Do you think I'll be a good mum, when the time comes?" Nikki asked him quietly, a frown on her face as she looked at him, her eyes begging him for reassurance.

"You will be a brilliant mum" Harry told her as he smoothed some hair away from her face, inwardly cursing the woman who had put the doubt in Nikki's mind. She didn't deserve any of it.

"What if I don't feel anything for it? I mean I killed.." she closed her eyes against the tears and took a deep breath, Harry pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"There is no way that you won't feel anything for your children" Harry assured her quietly, feeling her nod against his chest "I can promise you that"

"I feel so guilty" Nikki whispered against his naked chest, taking in another deep shuddering breath to try and stop herself from breaking down. "I don't deserve to be a mum, not after what I did"

"Don't say that" Harry told her forcibly, looking down at her and making her look back at him, tears falling down her face. "Nikki we had to do what we did, it's not the right time yet"

"Why do I want a baby then?" Nikki sobbed and shook her head, biting her lip and turning away from him "I'm sorry"

* * *

**Yep, its come back to haunt them again. I'm mean ;)**

**xxx**


	104. Chapter 104

"Tell me about it" Harry whispered to her but Nikki shook her head and continued to cry. "Nikki please, talk to me"

"No"

"Nicola"

"You only call me Nicola when we're in bed" Nikki giggled tearfully and glanced at Harry who was chucking quietly, sitting up properly and wrapping his arms around her naked waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me about it, please"

"You'll think I'm silly" Nikki sniffed and shook her head, reaching up to wipe her face and eyes as she spoke "and stupid"

"No I won't" Harry assured her and kissed her shoulder gently, rubbing her hip as well before tugging the large blanket around their sitting forms so they didn't get cold, the heat of the fire helping as well. "You want a baby?"

"I don't know" Nikki shook her head again, fiddling with the blanket as she spoke "I go out and I see women with babies and children and I get a feeling in my chest and I don't..it's jealousy" she whispered and Harry nodded "I know I shouldn't be feeling it but I can't help it and it scares me Harry"

"Because we're young?"

Nikki nodded and refused to look at him, she didn't like telling him this, she knew he'd think she was stupid.

"I don't think you can control when you start to get broody" Harry then told her quietly, moving some of her hair away from her face so he could see her properly. "And you're not silly"

"You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" Harry asked in confusion, turning her head so she was looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Because I killed the baby that you wanted and now I'm telling you that I want a baby" Nikki whispered and shook her head, making Harry nod now that he knew what she was going on about.

"Nikki I don't hate you sweetheart" he told her softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek as he spoke "I could never hate you"

"But.."

"Ssh" Harry soothed as he leant forward and kissed her gently, tasting the salt from the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I'm scared" Nikki whispered against his lips and he leant his forehead against hers "I shouldn't be feeling like this, not at my age"

"I just told you that you can't control it, you're a woman, I think it's coded into you to start wanting children" Harry told her and Nikki giggled tearfully.

"You know a lot about women getting broody do you Harry?" she chuckled and Harry smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Well.."

"Don't answer that" Nikki told him quickly and Harry pouted at her, leaning down to kiss her as well. "Who knows how many other women you have on the go, giving you children"

"Well there's..."

"Shut up" Nikki laughed and leant up to kiss him forcibly, running one hand through his hair as she drew back from him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being you"

* * *

"What's this?" Harry asked later on as he walked into the living room to see Nikki sitting at the table with work spread over it.

"Homework I might as well do" Nikki replied, not looking away from the work as she spoke to him, tapping her pen on the table. "There's a uni talk in the first week of term"

"Yeah I heard something about that" Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he walked past her.

"Well if you hadn't been messing around with Georg and William you might have heard properly" Nikki giggled at him and Harry smirked suddenly.

"Not the type of messing about they want to do together though"

"Leave them alone" Nikki giggled and turned to him, putting her pen down on her work and pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "It's cute that they're so oblivious"

"Maybe we should help them along" Harry suggested as he walked into the kitchen, making Nikki roll her eyes at the ceiling, standing up and following him. She leant on the doorframe and watched her boyfriend as he went about making hot chocolate for both of them.

"I always knew you were a matchmaker" she giggled and Harry threw her a grin before turning back to his task. "But I don't think they've even admitted that they like each other to themselves yet, let alone being ready for a relationship"

"Ada knows"

"Ada would, she knows everything" Harry rolled his eyes and Nikki chuckled, agreeing with him "Are they still coming over tomorrow"

"I suppose they are, they haven't phoned to say they're not" Nikki nodded as Harry turned around and leant against the counter behind him, waiting for the milk to boil on the stove. "Can I have marshmallows?"

"You can have whatever you want my love" Harry responded as he walked over to her and gathered her into his arms, kissing her on the cheek and then hugging her. "I take it we won't be using the condoms tomorrow then"

"Well they're coming in the afternoon" Nikki replied, moving away from him slightly "So you can get them in the morning and then we can use them when they've gone"

"You've got it all worked out haven't you?"

"Oh yes" Nikki beamed at him and Harry made his way back to the stove when the milk began to boil, turning it down and then turning back to Nikki. "You know we could just give a box to Georg and William and tell them to get on with it"

"As long as they use a spare room and clean up after them I don't really care" Harry told her with a smirk and Nikki giggled loudly at him, shaking her head and blushing when her boyfriend began to scrutinise her "Have I told you lately that you're extremely beautiful?"

"Only every day" Nikki's blush grew and Harry laughed quietly at her reaction.

"And yet you still get a very adorable blush on your face when you hear it"

"Stop it" Nikki whined, her blush growing as Harry continued to laugh kindly at her "Don't forget my marshmallows" she added quickly when she saw Harry pouring their drinks into their mugs and stirring them.

"How could I forget your marshmallows?" Harry chuckled as he walked over to the cupboard where they were kept.

* * *

"We can go and see your mum tomorrow morning, before or after the shops" Nikki told Harry as they lay in bed that evening, both unable to sleep because of the wind howling outside. "She might have remembered something"

"I hope so" Harry replied quietly, nuzzling her neck as he spoke and drawing a soft sigh from his lover. "I'll talk to the doctor about when she'll be able to come home"

"You know maybe we should tell her that you're her son and I'm not her daughter" Nikki suggested, making Harry sigh and nod into her neck.

"Maybe"

"You don't want her to remember?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to rush her" Harry shrugged and Nikki turned onto her back so she could see him better. "I don't want to overload her with information, making her think one thing when she believes another"

"I see" Nikki agreed with a small nod, before yawning loudly and snuggling closer to him.

"You should sleep" Harry told her, before staring slightly when their doorbell rang. He glanced at the time and frowned, it was almost eleven o'clock at night.

"Who.." Nikki murmured sleepily as she turned her head towards the window that was facing the front of the house, a frown on her face. "Go and see who it is"

"Nikki" they heard someone call "Harry"

"That's William" Nikki told her lover as she sat up, Harry quickly pushing the duvet away from him and climbing out of the bed to open the front door.

* * *

**Hmm, what's he doing there? ;)**

**xxx**


	105. Chapter 105

"William what is it?" Nikki asked as she walked into the living room, pulling on her dressing gown as she did so. She saw her redheaded friend sitting on the sofa, blood pouring from his nose and from a cut on his head and she saw him shaking violently.

"Stay with him" Harry murmured to her as he rushed from the room to go and get the first aid kit from their bathroom where they kept it.

"What happened?" Nikki enquired as she sat down next to her friend and took his hand in hers, feeling him trembling as she did so.

William just shook his head and refused to look at her. Nikki then came to her senses and stood up, walking to the sideboard and picking up a box of tissues, making her way back to William and pressing a few to his nose, a small moan of pain escaping him.

"Don't worry, Harry and I are experts on broken and bruised noses" Nikki joked and William couldn't help but give her a small smile, reaching up to touch the cut on his head and wincing as it caused him pain. "We should call you an ambulance"

"No" William replied quickly as Harry walked into the room with the box of medical things.

"You've got a nasty cut" Nikki winced as she pushed some of his blood matted hair away from his forehead, wincing as she looked at the cut "It might need stitches"

"It'' fi'e" William told them through the tissues and the blood "I'' sorr' for wa'ing you"

"We weren't asleep" Harry assured his friend as he pulled out an antiseptic wipe, Nikki taking it from him as she started to clean the smaller cuts on their friend's face and forehead.

"Oh" a blush crossed the redhead's face "Sorr'"

"We weren't doing anything like that either" Nikki giggled and William's blush grew "What happened?"

"Walke' in'o a door"

"Don't give me that bullshit" Nikki snapped at him suddenly, shocking both William and Harry at her language, they had never heard her swear like that before. "I've used that excuse before, it doesn't work"

William hissed as she continued to clean his cuts and scrapes, the antiseptic stinging him.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Harry asked, seeing how awkwardly William was sitting on the sofa.

"No" William replied quietly.

"We should call an ambulance" Nikki told Harry as she showed him the large cut on William's forehead.

"Don'' nee' one"

"Are you feeling sick? Dizzy?" Nikki asked him and he shook his head the best he could with her wiping his face and Harry looking at the cut on his forehead. "We could at least call Dr Jacobs"

"Who?" William enquired as he took the tissues away from his nose, glad that it had finally stopped bleeding, even if it did still feel sore.

"The on call doctor" Harry explained as he looked at Nikki and nodded.

"Don'' nee' a 'octor" William protested again and Nikki tutted, motioning to the blood that was running down the side of his face from his forehead.

"Yes you do, now stop being so bloody stubborn"

"Take' o'e to k'ow o'e" William shot back and Harry chuckled, stopping when Nikki gave him a pointed look and motioned towards the hallway. He nodded and stood up, going to call the on call doctor for William.

"Any other injuries William?"

"No"

"William" Nikki told him sternly, seeing how distressed her friend was "You can tell me"

"No"

"Please" Nikki practically begged him "You're our friend and we're worried about you, you turn up here at half eleven at night, battered and bleeding and you won't tell us why or who did it"

William shifted awkwardly on the sofa, wincing as pain shot from the cut on his head and made his eyes smart with tears.

"Mu''s boyfrie'd" he whispered and a few tears leaked down his face.

"Where's your mum?" Nikki enquired quietly, taking William's hands in hers and feeling him trembling. None of them had ever met his family, he always changed the subject quickly when it came to them and none of them had ever been to his house.

"High"

"High?" Nikki asked in shock and William nodded, turning away from her and sniffing nasally, letting Nikki gently wipe away the blood from his face with another antiseptic wipe.

"Ye'"

"Oh"

"He fou'd ou' tha'..." William trailed off as Harry walked back into the room, closing the door quietly.

"Dr Jacobs in on his way, he was surprised that it wasn't one of us"

Nikki couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes, Harry perching himself on the edge of the armchair and looking at William, a concerned look on his face.

"What did he find out?" Nikki asked William, going back to their conversation. William just shook his head and looked away from them both, staring at the Christmas tree with a forlorn look on his face. "William please, we want to help you"

"He..he foun' ou' I'' gay" William whispered, scared of what Harry and Nikki were going to say when they found out. They'd think he was disgusting and wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"And he did this to you?" Nikki asked in disgust as Harry tutted loudly.

"You don'' thin' I'' disgus'in?"

"No" Nikki replied incredulously "Of course we don't, we were just waiting for you to tell us"

"You k'ew?"

"Of course we did" Harry chuckled, patting William on the leg as he spoke and making the redhead smile slightly "We also know that you like Georg"

"He does''t li'e me, no' li'e tha'. He's no' gay" William shrugged and looked at his hands, missing the looks that Harry and Nikki gave each other and they way they rolled their eyes. "I'' sorr' fo' di'turbing you"

"Don't be silly" Nikki tutted and continued to clean his face, Harry smiling at her when he saw how careful she was being.

"Where was your mum?" Harry then asked him, having not heard what Nikki and William had talked about.

"High" William muttered and Harry gave Nikki a shocked look, making her shrug and shake her head as she turned back to William. "Why 'o you 'hink I don'' 'alk abou' my fa'ily?"

"Where's your dad?" Harry asked hesitanly and William smiled.

"A'erica. He's no' li'e her, he cares for 'e 'hough" he nodded and his smile grew

"That's good" Nikki smiled at him and William nodded at her again "Do you want to call him?"

"No"

"You can, we won't charge you" Harry chuckled and William laughed nasally and glanced at the time.

"Ca' you 'o i'" he asked one of them "I'll 'ell you wha' to say, bu' my voice..." he trailed off and both Harry and Nikki chuckled, knowing how horrible it was to talk when your nose was painful and bunged up.

"I'll do it" Nikki nodded and patted William on the leg "After the doctor has been so we know the damage"

"T'ank you"

* * *

"Well it's not broken" Dr Jacobs told William half an hour later as he inspected the damage "Just bruised, but I'm not surprised, you're friends with these two so I think hurt noses are contagious"

"That's mean" Harry chuckled and Dr Jacobs gave him and Nikki a smile before turning back to William and looking at the cut on his forehead.

"I'll have to give this some stitches though, just some butterfly stitches until it heals"

"Okay" William nodded, his voice having got a bit better since receiving the painkillers from the doctor, gulping down two very quickly and feeling relieved when it dulled the pain of his face.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Here" Harry and Nikki replied at the same time, laughing loudly when they looked at each other, William giving them a shocked look. "He can have a spare room"

"No, I.."

"Ssh" Nikki told him, placing one hand on his shoulder from where she was standing behind the sofa, squeezing it gently. "You're staying here"

"Thank you" William whispered and gave them both a grateful smile, knowing that Nikki knew what he was going through, and for that he was thankful.

* * *

**Yeah, more bruised noses ;)**

**xxx**


	106. Chapter 106

"What happened?" Georg demanded the next day when he saw the state of William's face, the bruise having come out overnight and spread over his nose and slightly across the left side of his face, the cut on his forehead more pronounced with the butterfly stitches.

"Come into the house first" Nikki rolled her eyes as Georg began to interrogate William in the hallway, the redheaded young man looking shocked at the grilling he was getting, a blush on his face at the attention from Georg.

"Wow" Ada grinned as she saw the decorated hallway, hugging Nikki at the same time and kissing her cheek "Did you do this?"

"Yep" Nikki beamed as she poked a stray bit of tinsel over a picture frame after it had fallen down. "It's my first proper Christmas in a long time and Harry's let me decorate how I want"

"He is so cute" Ada giggled, Nikki joining her as Harry walked down the stairs to greet their friends.

That morning they had made sure that William was okay, their friend having still been asleep when they had left the house to go shopping and to see Anne. Nikki had slipped a note under his bedroom door, explaining where they were, that there was a selection of Harry's clothes for him to choose from and telling him to help himself to any food or drink. They had then gone to see Anne, who had improved slightly, however the doctors warned them not push her too hard with the memories, which then lead to a small argument between Harry and Nikki about whether or not to tell her the truth. Harry had won that argument and they hadn't told her. After that they had gone shopping, Harry having taken great amusement in buying a fair few boxes of condoms, both him and Nikki chuckling to themselves when the woman at the till gave them pointed looks. Harry of course had then shown off and leant down to kiss Nikki, making her giggle and blush violently.

"Yes he is" Nikki agreed and they giggled again as Harry raised an eyebrow at them. "We're just discussing how cute you are, letting me take control of the decorating"

"Of course I did" Harry smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek gently as he did so. "And I'm handsome, not cute"

"You're cute" Nikki assured him, placing one hand on his cheek and leaning up to kiss his other cheek.

"Handsome"

Ada just rolled her eyes at the couple and glanced through to the living room to where William and Georg were in a heated discussion about something, standing extremely close to each other, in each other's personal space.

"What happened?"

"His mother's boyfriend" Nikki explained as she saw where Ada was looking.

"Shall we leave them for a while?" Ada asked the couple and they agreed with her, turning and walking into the smaller living room which was also decorated, but didn't have a tree. "How is your mum?"

"Getting there" Harry replied as he sat down on the sofa, pulling Nikki down next to him and Ada taking the armchair opposite them. "She still thinks Nikki is her daughter but we don't want to rush her too much"

* * *

"Hello" Anne smiled as James walked into the room, looking around cautiously in case Harry and Nikki were there. "They came to see me this morning, don't worry"

"How are you feeling?" James asked as he leant down and kissed her forehead, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"Miles better" Anne replied, patting the bed next to her and letting James sit there, reaching over and taking his hand. "My head doesn't hurt as much and I'm remembering more now" she frowned and shook her head "Mostly to do with Harry, when he was young" she paused and shook her head again "But I don't understand why"

"He's your son"

"What?"

"Harry, he's not just Nikki's boyfriend, he's your son. Nikki isn't your daughter"

"I don't..." Anne trailed off, this made more sense, especially why she had memories of a young Harry playing in the garden and his first day of school. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to them in a while. You know why"

"Yes" Anne murmured and looked down at the bedclothes.

"They've been having trouble as well" James carried on and Anne looked sharply up at him "With Nikki's family, they're..not very nice apparently. But Harry's been looking after Nikki, and the other way around"

"Good" Anne smiled and nodded, still slightly upset that she hadn't been told the truth by Harry and Nikki.

"When can you be discharged?"

"They're going to do some more tests, but apparently it can be as soon as next week" Anne grinned and James frowned.

"Next week? Isn't that too soon?"

"They're doctors, they know what they're doing" Anne tutted at him and patted his knee "Don't worry"

"Will you leave with me?"

"Sorry?"

"Will you leave with me?" James repeated excitedly "Once you've been discharged, we can go somewhere for a few months, just us two"

"What? Where?" Anne asked in shock, part of her wanting to accept his offer, the other part concerned about Harry, Nikki and James' wife.

"France, we can go to your holiday home" James nodded and Anne couldn't help but smile "For a few months, see how it goes"

"What about Harry?"

"He is perfectly fine with Nikki, they've been fine these past months and I'm sure they'll be fine for another few months without you"

"I can't just pack up and leave, you can't either. What about your work? Mary? I can't..."

"Let me deal with that" James told her, smiling at her as he reached over and stroked her cheek gently "Will you do it?"

* * *

"William is coming to stay with us" Georg told Harry, Nikki and Ada as he and William walked into the smaller living room.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked the redhead who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I thi'k it's bet'er for you two 'eally" William chuckled "An' I really 'on't wan' to hear you 'wo having sex"

Nikki blushed and giggled as Harry chuckled and Ada snorted in amusement, trying to stifle her hysterics at their reactions and William's statement.

"Neither would I" she told William and Nikki turned to glare at her best female friend, poking her tongue out. "Put that away, I don't know where it's been"

"I do" Harry smirked at her and Nikki's blush grew as their three friends laughed, Nikki hitting him on the arm and then giving them all an embarrassed grin.

"Stop it" Nikki pouted at Harry and he leant down to kiss her on the lips, causing the other three to groan loudly. Because of this, Nikki reached up and ran one hand through Harry's hair, surprising him by deepening the kiss and tugging him closer.

"Oh God, do you have to?" Ada asked in mock disgust as her friends made out in front of them. "Just because I am single and bitter"

"Don't moan about it and we won't do it" Nikki told her as she broke away from Harry and gave Ada a triumphant smirk. "And I thought you liked that guy in biology?"

"Ah not any more, he is a git" Ada shrugged and grinned "There is a guy in the year above us though that.."

"Yes that is very nice" Georg interrupted his sister and they both mock glared at each other "But William and I would like to tell you that we're dating"

"Yes" Ada and Nikki shouted at the same time, making all three young men jump as they high-fived each other, Ada jumping to her feet and hugging her brother tightly. "It's about time" she told him and he blushed.

"You do not mind?" Georg asked as Nikki hugged him, Ada having triumphantly moved on to William and was hugging him tightly as well.

"Of course we don't" Harry chuckled as he patted Georg on the shoulder "We've been waiting for it for quite some time"

"You have?" Goerg enquired in surprise "I have only just admitted it to myself" the German told them and they laughed.

"It's amazing what others can see" Nikki giggled, fiddling with the ties on Harry's hoodie that she was wearing and then smiling at Ada. "All we need to do now is pair Ada up with someone very suitable"

"Are you going to tell us that you are a lesbian?" Georg asked his sister, raising an eyebrow and she looked shocked.

"No" she replied incredulously "Why?"

"Well we have the straight couple" Georg motioned to Harry and Nikki who had wrapped themselves up in each other, Harry with his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. "and we have the gay couple" he motioned to himself and William, the latter who blushed as red as his hair "So I thought there might be a lesbian couple as well"

"No" Ada replied and then frowned, glancing at Nikki "But if Nikki was up for it I would gladly make out with her"

Nikki laughed loudly, Ada joining in as Harry looked at Georg and William who were looking rather interested in it.

"Actually" Ada interrupted and shook her head "I have an idea where her mouth has been" she grimaced and Nikki giggled loudly. "But no" she added seriously "I'm not a lesbian"

"You disappoint me" Georg told his sister, a smirk playing on his face "You broke the chain"

"Well some of us have to give mum grandchildren" Ada smirked back.

"There's Jurian"

"He's one" Ada reminded her brother, oblivious to what this talk of babies and children was doing to Nikki's stomach. "He's not going to be giving mum grandchildren for a long time yet"

"Neither are you I hope" Georg replied "I will have to hurt whoever got you pregnant now"

"I don't even want children right now" Ada shot back and Nikki shifted slightly in Harry's arms, knowing her boyfriend would understand what she was feeling.

"Good"

"Well tha' was aw'ward" William chuckled and Harry laughed quietly, Nikki just looking down at the floor and letting Harry stroke her side gently, soothing her.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while, college has been manic...and I went to see Doctor Who Live yesterday! :D**

**xxx**


	107. Chapter 107

"Harry you better hurry up and get into bed" Nikki pouted to Harry as he pottered around the room, putting clean clothes away and sorting things out.

"And why is that?" Harry smirked at her, his eyes trailing down her body as she pushed the duvet away from her and crawled to the end of the bed. He walked over as she knelt up and looped her arms around his neck, kissing him as Harry wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Intent on getting what she wanted, Nikki pressed her hand to the front of his tracksuit bottoms and began to stroke him, gaining a low moan from Harry. She then slipped her hand past the waistband of both his tracksuit and boxers and wrapped her small hand around him, smirking into the kiss as he thrust into her hand slightly.

"I've been waiting for this" Nikki told him breathlessly as she broke the kiss and continued to stroke him, enticing other small noises from him.

"Have you now?" Harry breathed out as he tried to concentrate on anything but what Nikki was doing to him. "And what do you want?"

"I want you in me" Nikki smiled coyly and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'm sure I can do that" Harry chuckled as she removed her hand from him and rested it on his shoulder, leaning up to kiss him again as he pushed her back onto the bed and deepened the kiss.

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas?" Harry asked Nikki some time later when they lay sweaty and sated in the bed, wrapped around each other and just kissing lazily and cuddling.

"You"

"You can always have me" Harry chuckled and kissed her neck "What do you want?"

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head "And I will be angry if you buy me something"

"That's what I told you" Harry poked her in the side and made her giggle "But I know you, you've brought me something haven't you?"

"Maybe"

"Nikki" Harry sighed, his lover cutting him off by kissing him quickly.

"You'll like it"

"It better not be expensive" Harry warned her and Nikki just shrugged "Nikki"

"Harry"

Harry glared at her but Nikki just giggled and kissed him again, running one hand down his chest and stomach and then lower, making Harry gasp into the kiss and roll them over to Nikki was on top of him.

"You won't be able to have it until the summer" Nikki warned Harry later on as they dozed in the bed, warn out from their activities.

"Have what?" Harry asked as he cracked his eyes open to look at her as she lay next to him.

"Your Christmas present silly" Nikki giggled "You won't be able to have it until the summer"

Harry's eyes flicked down towards her stomach and Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked away from him to make it look like she hadn't seen, it definately wasn't what he thought.

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki looked back at him and chuckled.

"I'm not telling you"

"Please" Harry pouted and Nikki shook her head "Nikki"

"Nope, it's a surprise"

"Mean"

"I know" Nikki pouted back at him and then turned over on her side, tugging the duvet over her naked body and snuggling closer to her boyfriend, allowing him to wrap one arm around her waist and then pull the duvet over himself as well.

"Sleep well" Harry told her softly as he kissed her forehead "I love you"

"You to, and I love you" Nikki replied sleepily, relaxing against him and letting out a contented sigh.

* * *

"Nik time to get up"

"No"

"Yes" Harry laughed down at his lover as he sat on the edge of the bed, already dressed for the day having been up for an hour and a half already. "It's snowed"

"What?" Nikki sat up quickly, wincing as the light hit her still sensitive eyes "Really?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled as Nikki practically dived out of the bed and to the window, grabbing her dressing gown as she did so and a grin forming on her face when she saw that he was telling the truth.

"Wow" she breathed, pressing her face against the glass, her breath misting it up and making her tut, wiping it away as she opened the window as wide as it would go and leant out. "It's beautiful" she told Harry as she cast her eyes over the untouched snow in the back garden.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the childlike innocence that spread over Nikki as she saw the snow. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, carefully doing the dressing gown up in case it fell open; he didn't feel like sharing Nikki's body with anyone who might have been outside at the time.

"Can't have you getting cold" he whispered in her ear and Nikki just nodded, turning in his arms and looping her arms around his neck.

"Can we go out in it?"

"Of course we can" Harry laughed at her and leant down to kiss her, a grin forming on Nikki's face. "But first you need to get dressed; I don't think you'd want to go out in the snow wearing just a dressing gown"

"No I don't think it would be very productive" Nikki giggled and turned around to close the window against the cold air coming in. "Are you coming out with me?"

"Of course I am, I need to show off my spectacular snowman making skills" Harry grinned at his lover, making her giggle.

"Well there wasn't any snow last year so you couldn't have practiced then" Nikki told him, walking past him and over to the bed where she sat down and observed him "So I will probably be better than you anyway"

"I don't think so"

"I do"

"You would" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled at him "Are you getting dressed or not?"

"Alright, slave driver" Nikki smirked as she stood up, the dressing gown falling open and distracting Harry as he glanced down at her naked body. "Harry, really" she tutted and closed it again, making Harry pout at her. "I'm going for a quick bath"

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Toast please" Nikki called back from the bathroom and Harry nodded, shaking the thought of Nikki's naked body from his head as he walked from the room.

* * *

Nikki shivered slightly as she opened the French doors leading to the garden and stared out at the snow, thankful for her thick coat and the jeans she had on that were keeping her warm. Harry stood behind her, leaning up against the doorframe and watching her as she looked at the snow, childlike wonder on her face that made him fall in love with her even more. Nikki then stepped into the garden and into the snow that was pretty deep for just one night and a bit of the morning. She turned and grabbed Harry's hand, both of them grinning as she practically dragged him into the garden, their feet crunching on the soft snow as they walked through it. Nikki stopped suddenly and Harry would have bumped into her if he hadn't been watching her closely, a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful" Nikki told him as she looked over the large garden at the undisturbed snow, the light still dull as the dark clouds rolled over again.

"Yes it is" Harry replied, glancing from the snow and to Nikki, his smile growing at her delight at seeing something that he had taken for granted happened most years.

"I know it's stupid" Nikki murmured, looking down at the snow under them and shuffling her feet "It's just snow"

"Don't be silly, you've never seen it before of course it's going to be amazing to you"

"I've seen pictures" Nikki shrugged and Harry wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder "But it's nothing compared to seeing it like this"

* * *

"Stand next to it" Harry told Nikki later on as he held up the camera for her to see, motioning to the large snowman that they had built in the front garden, their neighbours that had come out of their house at various points to clear the snow from drives or paths had chuckled kindly at them before going about their business. Harry and Nikki had even decorated the snowman with a hat, scarf, carrot and stones for the eyes and mouth.

Nikki did as she was told and Harry took a picture of her and her first snowman, her cheeks rosy from the cold and a happy grin on her face as she laughed at him.

"Harry do you want me to take a picture of both of you?"

Harry turned when he heard their neighbour's voice, nodding and thanking the older man who had made his way over from the other side of the road. He then walked carefully over to Nikki and stood next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling up to her, letting the man take a picture before quickly kissing her and smiling into the kiss when they heard the camera go off again.

"Thank you" Harry smiled as he and Nikki made their way over to him, Nikki taking the camera from him and putting it in her coat pocket.

"You're very welcome Harry" Mr Richards smiled at them both and patting Harry on the shoulder "How is your mum?"

"She's getting better" Harry replied and the older man nodded.

"Well that's good, give her my best wishes will you?"

"I will" Harry promised and Mr Richards nodded, patting Harry's arm before looking at the road and then crossing back to his house where his wife was waiting by the car. "Come on, you're cold" he then told Nikki when he saw her shivering.

"I'm fine"

"We can come back out later" Harry chuckled and turned her around, pushing her gently towards the front door and making her giggle something about him being a slave driver. "I'll show you slave driver" he laughed and Nikki screamed in surprise, laughing as she ran into the house, Harry running after her and slamming the front door, reaching out to grab Nikki's hand as they ran into the living room. He spun her around and kissed her forcibly; backing her into the sofa as the kiss became more passionate and they began to undress each other.

"Put the fire on" Nikki told Harry as she broke the kiss, their coats deposited on the floor and Harry's jumper with it so he was dressed in only a shirt. Nikki's hoodie had been taken off her and thrown on the sofa and the rosiness had returned to her cheeks.

"Okay" Harry nodded and quickly kissed her, before going around and doing what he had been told, Nikki making her way out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom to get the protection that they needed.

* * *

**So..are you all sick of this story yet? ;)**

**xxx**


	108. Chapter 108

**Little bit of smut**

* * *

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?" Nikki replied, her eyes closed as she lay in front of the fire, covered only by the sheet from the day before, Harry tracing random patterns on her warm skin as he lay propped up next to her.

"If.." he started quietly but then trailed off, making Nikki open her eyes and turn her head to look at him, patting his naked shoulder and nodding.

"If.."

"It doesn't matter" Harry smiled and shook his head, leaning down to kiss her before propping himself up again.

"Yes it does, now you've started" she told him as she closed her eyes again and relaxed under his touch.

"If you got pregnant again soon would you keep it?"

"Yes" Nikki replied without hesitation, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him, a small sad smile on her face. "Yes I would. Why?"

"I just wanted to know" Harry shrugged and continued to stroke her hair "I thought that might be the answer"

"I know I said it would be a lot of hard work, when we were looking after Jurian" Nikki told him and shook her head "But it's always going to be hard work having a child, whether we have one now or in five years, it's just the same"

"Except for some reason it's more acceptable to have a child then" Harry muttered bitterly and Nikki nodded in understanding, turning her head so she could look at the fire. "I just want you to be happy Nikki"

"I am happy" Nikki replied with a small nod, turning and giving him a large genuine smile that made Harry's heart jump happily.

"Good" Harry told her softly as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving the sheet as it slipped down slightly, covering her up again.

"Are _you_ happy?"

"I am more happy than I have ever been" Harry told her truthfully and Nikki's eyes filled with tears when she heard that "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki whispered and leant up to kiss him "Thank you for being so understanding"

"Well I'm a very understanding person" Harry grinned cheekily at her and Nikki giggled loudly, slapping his naked chest as she turned onto her side to face him, the fire warming her back. She then pushed him onto his back and straddled him quickly, making Harry moan in surprise as she leant down and kissed him fully on the lips.

* * *

"Nikki what's the answer?" Harry asked as he pointed to the paper in front of him, making Nikki look at the biology work that he was doing as she passed the table.

"No idea"

"You've done it"

"But it's your work" Nikki told him kindly as she ruffled his hair, pressing her chest against his back and continuing to play with his hair, making him moan quietly.

"That's not helping me to concentrate" he told her as his eyes flickered shut, his head falling back and resting on her chest.

"What's it helping you to do?" Nikki asked him coyly and ran one hand down his chest and then further down, cupping him through his trousers and making him gasp in surprise. "Oh, I see"

"You're a minx"

"I know" Nikki agreed with him, stroking him through his trousers until she could feel his arousal straining against her hand, her other still in his hair and pulling at it gently, feeling Harry fall apart under her touch.

"God Nikki" Harry gasped as he shifted in the chair, reaching down to undo his trousers, glad when Nikki let him. However she then moved away from him and picked up the pen, quickly writing the answer to the question that Harry been stuck on.

"There we go" she told him cheerfully before turning to walk away from him.

"Nik" Harry whispered breathlessly and she turned back to him, a sexy smirk on her face.

"Yes my love?"

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish"

"Exactly" she smiled at him and motioned towards the papers on the table "You've started the homework, you finish the homework"

"Nasty minx" Harry glared at her and Nikki felt a shiver of delight run through her at the look he was giving her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she challenged him and Harry smirked, standing up quickly and grabbing her hand, dragging her over to him and backing her into the table, forcing his mouth on hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise.

"Going to make you behave like the good girl that you are" he told her as he quickly undid her trousers and pushed them and her underwear down her legs, kneeling down to push them to the floor and she stepped out of them.

Nikki then gasped loudly when she felt Harry's mouth on her, automatically parting her legs even more and reaching down to bury her hands in his hair, a low moan escaping her as he pressed two fingers into her as well.

"You taste so good" Harry murmured against her and looked up to make eye contact with her, smiling at her as he saw how flushed she was and how her chest was heaving. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are like this"

Nikki just grunted and arched her hips into him, telling him what she wanted. Harry chuckled and went back to pleasuring her, reducing his lover to incoherent moaning until she screamed his name a few minutes later.

"Learnt your lesson yet?" Harry asked as he looked up at her, making sure he had his attention before placing his fingers in his mouth and licking them, smirking when he heard Nikki let out a quiet moan.

"I don't think so" Nikki replied weakly and shook her head as Harry kissed her inner thighs before standing up again, allowing Nikki to push his trousers and boxers down his legs. He then took pity on her and took them off himself, making Nikki sigh and lean back against the table, her legs still shaky.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he looked at her a smirk on his face, letting Nikki undo his shirt and drop it to the floor so he was completely naked.

"You heard me" Nikki smirked back and quickly pulled her own jumper over her head, throwing it to join Harry's and then discarding her bra as well, reaching down quickly to wrap his arm around his hardening member.

"Nikki" Harry moaned, arousal shooting through him. He leant forward to kiss her forcibly, his hands on her arms and drawing her closer to him. Just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Boring chapter I know, but there will be more soon, I'm just wondering which way to go with this fic now :D**

**xxx**


	109. Chapter 109

Harry and Nikki had gone to see Anne in hospital the next day and to their surprise she had greeted Harry as her son, asking them calmly why they didn't tell her in the first place. When asked about who actually told her or did she remember she told them that it was James who had informed her of the truth. Harry had been fuming but a few well placed quiet words from Nikki had placated him for a while and he was able to have a conversation with his mother about what had been going on while she had been in and out of consciousness in the past few days. However it was when Anne had kept mentioning James' visits that Harry had got angry at both her and the other man, storming out of the room and letting Nikki follow at her own pace. She had apologised to Anne but she knew it wasn't as good as an apology from Harry as she had walked from the room after him. That had been two weeks beforehand.

* * *

Christmas Eve came around quickly for Harry and Nikki, both of them excited about their first Christmas together. Harry hadn't gone back to the hospital to see his mother, despite Nikki almost begging him to do so; he had refused and just changed the subject. Nikki had given up after a while, letting Harry do it in his own time.

* * *

"It's Christmas day tomorrow" Nikki grinned at Harry as they woke up on Christmas Eve, the snow still laying thick outside and looking like it would continue for some time.

"Yes it is, well done" Harry chuckled and Nikki hit him on the shoulder, giggling loudly as he leant down and started to nuzzle and kiss her neck. "Are you cold?" he then asked her and Nikki shook her head, despite being naked under the duvet she was perfectly fine. "Are you sure? The heating should come on soon"

"Well there are other ways to keep warm" Nikki told him pointedly and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, trying to look innocent as he did so.

"Like what?"

"Well" Nikki drew the word out as Harry began to stroke her side slowly "We could cuddle"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, leaning down and kissing her neck again as he pushed the duvet away from their naked bodies.

"And we could put some clothes on"

"I don't think so beautiful" Harry whispered and Nikki giggled as his breath tickled her neck, his cheek rubbing against her skin and making her gasp.

"You need to shave" Nikki whined as she ran one hand over his cheek, feeling slight stubble under her fingers.

Harry just chuckled and nuzzled her neck, making her squeal and laugh, trying to push him away.

"You don't like my manly stubble?" he pouted as he moved away from her slightly and then nuzzled her cheek with his own, Nikki giggling quietly as she squirmed under him.

"Yes I do" Nikki pouted back at him as she stroked his cheek again "My thighs however would not"

"You minx" Harry chuckled and Nikki blushed, running one hand over his shoulder and down his back slightly.

They then heard the distant noise of the letterbox rattling and they glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only seven o'clock they looked back at each other, frowning.

"Go and see what it is" Nikki told him, patting his chest and making him sigh.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, since when does the postman come at seven o'clock?" Nikki tutted and nodded towards the door "Go on"

"I won't be long"

"Good" Nikki smiled as he climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers back over herself as Harry pulled on a pair of boxers and then his jogging bottoms, stealing a quick kiss from Nikki before turning and walking from the room.

Nikki just snuggled back down in the bed, feeling warmer already as she reached for the book on the bedside table, opening it at her marked page and beginning to read as she waited for Harry.

A few minutes later Harry walked back into the room, Nikki glanced at him and then back to the book.

"What was it?" she asked absentmindedly as she turned the page, bookmarking it and dropping it onto the bedside table as Harry made his way over to his side of the bed and climbed in, a piece of paper in his hands. "Sweetheart?"

"He's..she's just..." Harry stuttered and Nikki sat up, snuggling closer to him and wrapping looping one arm through his, leaning on him and glancing at the paper. "She's left with him"

"What?"

"Mum, she's left with James"

"Don't be silly" Nikki scoffed and took the paper from him "She's only been awake for just over two weeks after a brain..." she trailed off as she read the letter in her hands. "Bloody hell"

"I can't believe she just...bloody hell Nikki she's just upped and left us" Harry told his girlfriend loudly and turned on the bed so he was facing her "She's just..with him and..."

"Harry calm down" Nikki told him as she moved and knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his cheeks and leaning forward to kiss him gently. "Harry it's okay"

"How is it okay?" Harry asked her incredulously "My mother has run off with her arsehole of a boyfriend to God knows what country and left us here by ourselves. She's only just woken up from a coma, what the hell was she thinking"

"Well I know that her first thought would have been you, and I know she wouldn't have left you if she didn't think you could cope on your own"

"But she's.." Harry started and then stopped as he realised that Nikki was right "What if something happens to her and.."

"She's a grown woman, she can look after herself"

"Who's going to look after the house? It's not legally ours, it's mum's and we can't.."

"Well if you read the rest of the letter it tells us that she's already turned the house over to us, it has our names on it"

"What?" Harry asked quietly, taking the paper from her hands and quickly reading down to the part that Nikki was talking about. "She can't do that, she has to.."

"Well we talked about getting a place of our own" Nikki couldn't help but giggle and Harry chuckled and nodded, kissing her gently "I was thinking somewhere smaller"

"How long will she be gone for?" Harry murmured and Nikki had to shrug, running one hand through his hair as she did so.

"I don't know, she'll get it touch, I know she will"

"She better bloody get in touch" Harry snapped, throwing the paper on the bed and shaking his head "How the hell can she do that? Just up and leave her family for that...bastard"

"Harry" Nikki chided and shook her head, Harry ignored her and ran one hand through his hair.

"And a day before Christmas as well"

Nikki just shook her head and reached up to rub his naked back gently, not knowing what to say.

"I mean one of them put this through the letterbox" Harry told her, motioning to the letter "There wasn't an address on the envelope, it just said 'Harry and Nikki', neither of them had the guts to face us"

"Harry she's got a lot on her mind right now" Nikki sighed and continued to rub his back, feeling him relaxing under her touch "She's probably just confused at the moment and needs some time away"

"With him?"

Nikki just shrugged and leant forward to kiss him gently on the cheek, allowing Harry to turn and nuzzle her neck gently.

"You won't leave me will you?" he whispered and Nikki held back tears when she heard the dejected tone in his voice. She leant her head down slightly and rested it on the top of Harry's.

"I won't ever leave you Harry, I promise" she murmured against his forehead and wrapped her arms around him.

"I need to go and talk to some people" Harry told Nikki quietly as he moved away from her and ran one hand over her hair "Just to confirm this" he motioned to the letter on the bed and Nikki nodded. "I can't believe she.."

"Ssh" she shook her head and stroked his hair "Calm down"

"I'm calm" Harry assured her and Nikki giggled, rolling her eyes as Harry tried to convince her. "You don't believe me"

"No I don't"

"That's very rude" Harry chuckled and pushed Nikki quickly onto her back, making her squeal loudly as he leant down to kiss her fully on the mouth, running his hands down her naked sides, Nikki squirming under him.

"Harry its Christmas eve" Nikki informed Harry as she stepped into the bedroom wearing just a towel after her shower, her damp hair falling down her back. "I don't think anyone will be there for you to check this" she waved her hand towards the letter on the bedside cabinet "There probably won't be for a few more days now"

"I just called the hospital" Harry replied after nodding at her, knowing that she was right "They said she discharged herself last night and they couldn't say no, she also asked them not to ring me because mum said she wanted going home to be a surprise for us both" he shook his head and sighed bitterly, throwing the pillow that he had been rearranging back on the bed.

"She'll ring Harry" Nikki assured her boyfriend as she walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, a lost look on his face "Once she's settled wherever she is"

"I can't help but feel sorry for James' wife" Harry sighed as he reached up and wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist, pulling her closer to him and leaning forward to rest his head on her stomach, letting her run her hands through his still messy hair. "Do you think dad knew? Is that why he..killed himself?"

"Your dad was ill Harry" Nikki told him softly, continuing to stroke his hair as she spoke "Even if he did know I don't think that was the only contributing factor to his death"

"Yeah" Harry murmured against her stomach and she leant down to kiss the top of his head "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied, a grin forming on her face when Harry looked up at her and smiled "Very much"

* * *

**Oh dear Anne ;)**

**xxx**


	110. Chapter 110

"Good Morning" Ada greeted as Nikki opened the door to her friend, receiving a hug as Ada walked into the house, Georg trailing behind his younger sister with Jurian in his arms, the little boy instantly grinning and reaching out for Nikki who chuckled and took him, William following his boyfriend, kissing Nikki on the cheek as he walked past.

"Morning" Nikki said to all of them as she closed the front door, turning to Jurian as well "And good morning to you too young man"

"Morn Nik" he grinned and kissed her on the cheek, reaching up to take a strand of her hair in his small hand. "Zoo"

"No we can't go to the zoo" Nikki chuckled as she walked into the living room where her friends and Harry were already sitting down, the lights on to combat the dark sky outside that threatened more snow, the tree lights on and shining brightly in the room.

"Twee" Jurian grinned and pointed at it, making Nikki giggle as she set him on the ground, watching at the little boy toddled over to the tree and looked up at it in awe. She then made her way over to Harry who pulled her onto his lap and let her snuggle closer to him.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Harry then asked their friends, chuckling when Jurian tried to tug at a decoration on the tree "I'm watching you young man"

Jurian turned quickly, looking shocked at getting caught, he then grinned and giggled, turning to tug on the decoration again.

"Well it is Christmas day tomorrow so we won't be seeing you for a few days" Ada explained and then looked at her youngest brother "And Jurian wanted to see you too"

"Nik hug"

Nikki looked down and saw Jurian standing next to the armchair, his arms up expectantly as he looked at her. She chuckled and leant down to pick him up, settling him on her lap and making him grin that he'd got his own way. She then blocked out the conversation that Harry was having with their friends, instead she had to focus all of her efforts on trying not to cry as Jurian snuggled up to her. Nikki realised that she would have been four months pregnant now if she had kept the baby and she would have been starting to show and feeling the baby move.

"Nik sad"

Nikki turned to Jurian who had a frown on his face, sensing everyone else looking at her as well when she became aware of the tears that were clouding her vision.

"Nikki what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I can't" Nikki whispered and quickly put Jurian on the floor, the confused little boy pouting at her as she climbed off Harry's lap and walked quickly from the room, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had already fallen down her face.

"I'll go" Ada suggested when Harry began to move and he nodded, knowing that Nikki probably wouldn't open up to him as much if it was something she was embarrassed about.

The blonde teenager stood and walked from the room, leaving the boys alone as Harry lifted Jurian onto his lap.

* * *

"Hey, what is wrong?" Ada asked Nikki as she walked into the library to see Nikki curled up on one of the old chairs, crying into her knees. "Nikki?"

"No..thing"

"Nothing? It does not look like nothing" Ada shook her head and sat on the edge of the other chair, reaching over to take Nikki's hand in her own. "Please?"

"It's just.." Nikki took a deep breath and looked up at her friend "I would have been four months pregnant now, I would have been showing and I would have..been..feeling my..baby..moving..but I..." she broke down again, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head and turned away from Ada who moved to the edge of Nikki's seat and wrapped her arms around Nikki's shaking form. "I was..so..selfish.."

"What do you mean?" Ada asked as she stroked Nikki's hair away from where it was sticking to her wet face, more tears falling from her eyes. "You miscarried didn't you?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and turned away from her friend slightly, leaning her head on the back of the chair "I had an..I..it was an abortion" she sobbed out the word and ran her free hand over her face as Ada gripped her other hand in surprise. "And there isn't..a day..that..I don't...regret..what I..did"

"Does Harry know?" Ada asked softly, shocked by what Nikki had just told her. She would never have put Nikki down to be someone who would do something like that.

"Yes..he was..with me..when..." Nikki trailed off as her words got caught in her throat "He didn't..want to..but we...talked and then..he agreed..but then...I..hated myself..for what...I have done..to our...baby"

Ada heard Nikki getting even more hysterical and tried to calm her down, hearing how hard it was for her friend to breathe.

"Nikki calm down" Ada told her but Nikki just shook her head "Nikki"

Nikki turned her head so she was looking at Ada, surprised to see a lack of anger or disgust on her face.

"I'm sure you did what you thought was right" Ada whispered and Nikki shook her head "But are you regretting it?"

"We both are" Nikki murmured, clearing her throat after she had spoken "I've been.." she felt herself blush as she spoke "I've been getting broody and I'm disgusted with myself because of it"

"Why?"

"Because..I'm..sixteen" Nikki cried, more tears pouring down her face "I should..be worrying..about school and uni..and boys but..instead I..want a...baby"

"Well you do not have to worry about the school or uni because you and Harry are brilliant and will both get into Oxford" Ada assured her friend who just chuckled tearfully "You definitely do not have to worry about boys, even though a lot of them in our year fancy you, because _everyone_ knows that you and Harry are made for each other and are perfect together"

Nikki blushed and reached up to wipe her face, glancing at Ada and then frowning.

"And the baby thing?"

"Talk to Harry"

"We have talked, a lot, about it"

"And.."

"And we said in a few years, maybe"

"But you want one now?"

Nikki just nodded and fiddled with the strings on Harry's hoodie.

"It's wrong, I know" she murmured, her eyes filling up again as Ada shook her head.

"No it is not. You are in a very stable relationship with a man who is obviously in love with you, you are obviously in love with him, so it's not wrong"

"It's that obvious?" Nikki grinned tearfully and Ada chuckled and nodded, squeezing Nikki's hand gently. Nikki missed the sad look in her friend's eyes as she spoke but Ada felt her own heart sink when she saw Nikki so distressed.

"You have no idea how obvious it is"

"Like, William and Georg obvious?"

"More" Ada chuckled and Nikki giggled and blushed some more "See, there is a smile"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled at her friend and nodded "I'm sorry I lied to you about..." she nodded her head towards her stomach and Ada just shrugged.

"It is alright, it is none of my business"

"You're my friend, it is" Nikki nodded and shifted, Ada standing up and smoothing her clothes down and Nikki doing the same, still fiddling with the strings on the hoodie. Once again she missed the way Ada's smile became forced when she said 'friend' and the way she avoided her gaze. "Thank you, for the talk"

"What are friends for?" Ada smiled and leant forward to kiss Nikki on the cheek, her friend nodding slightly as they turned and walked out of the room. "However you do need to repay me when I'm stressing about having sex for the first time"

"Will do" Nikki giggled and patted Ada on the arm "It's not really that scary"

"If you say so" Ada tutted and rolled her eyes, making Nikki laugh loudly, glad that Ada understood her and still supported her.

* * *

"Are you okay now my love?" Harry asked as Nikki walked back into the room. When their friends heard this there was a collective, sarcastic 'aww' from them all and Harry glared at them as Nikki giggled, holding out his hand for her.

"I'm fine" Nikki smiled and nodded, sitting back down on his lap and snuggling closer to him, resting her head on his chest and letting out a contented sigh.

"Aren't they cute together?" William cooed to them both and Nikki poked her tongue out at him while Harry just grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the head, William and Georg then pretended to vomit. Jurian looked up from where he was sitting on the floor playing with a bauble that he had got from the tree and crawled over to Harry and Nikki, holding his arms up for a hug. Nikki smiled sadly at him and leant down to pick him up again, Harry watching her closely as he gently smoothed some of her hair away from her face.

* * *

**By the way sorry about rushing the first bit of the last chapter about Anne and Harry's arguement, there was a whole chapter dedicated to it but it was deleted by my USB along with another fifty chapters.**

**Anything you want to see in this story?**

**xxx**


	111. Chapter 111

"Come on Nikki" Harry chuckled later on that night when he was laying in bed, waiting for Nikki to finish in the bathroom. "Santa won't be here if you don't come to bed"

Nikki giggled as she walked from the bathroom, turning the light out and closing the door before making her way over to the bed and climbing over her boyfriend to get to her side of the bed, making Harry mock moan about how heavy she was, earning a glare from Nikki. She then settled herself under the duvet cover and snuggled into him, wrapping one arm around his stomach and laying her head on the pillow next to his. Harry turned his head and kissed her gently on the lips, Nikki kissing him back. They spent a few minutes just kissing lazily, both content with the other's company and touch as they lay in the bed.

"I want to make you happy Nik" Harry then told her as he moved away from her slightly and rested his forehead on hers.

"I am happy" Nikki frowned, wondering what Harry was going on about as she reached up and ran one hand through his hair "What's wrong?"

"You're sad" Harry murmured as he looked her in the eyes, Nikki shook her head but he nodded at her "Yes you are, and it's my fault"

"You haven't done anything wrong" Nikki assured him quickly "What are you on about Harry?"

"Ever since..what happened" Harry told her quietly "You've been sad and I don't know..I know how to make it better but..." he trailed off and shook his head, Nikki still utterly confused.

"You don't want to" Nikki then stated when she realised what he was going on about. Harry shook his head quickly and kissed her gently.

"I do, I want it too Nikki, but I'm scared"

"Of getting me pregnant?" Nikki asked incredulously and Harry nodded.

"Of everything that comes with a baby, I am more than willing to start a family with you now, screw what everyone else says and thinks, this is our life"

"But..." Nikki prompted when he didn't say anything else.

"But what?"

"Isn't there always a but?" Nikki raised an eyebrow and ran one hand through his hair as he shook his head.

"Not now there isn't"

"You want a family with me? Now?" Nikki whispered, her voice catching as a lump formed in her throat. "You're not just saying that because I've been...what I told you are you?"

"No" Harry chuckled and kissed her again, stroking her hair gently "I'm saying it because I'm in love with you, and I want you to have our baby"

"Now?"

"Well soon" Harry nodded and smiled at her when he saw how happy she looked "I think we deserve to do things our way, don't you? After everything that's been going on in the past few months with our families, I want a life of my own Nikki, with you"

"But you're only seventeen"

"So" Harry murmured against her skin as he nuzzled her neck gently, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him and then rolling them over so Nikki was lying on top of him, their legs entwined. "Plenty of men are dads at seventeen, you know Jarvis?"

"Mr Jarvis, the lower year maths teacher?" Nikki frowned, wondering why Harry was mentioning him while they were in bed.

"Yes him" Harry nodded, stroking her back gently as he spoke and hoping that she was going to say yes. "He got his girlfriend pregnant when he was fifteen"

"Bloody hell" Nikki couldn't help but giggle and Harry chuckled along with her.

"And he had the balls to teach us sex ed when we were in a younger year" Harry laughed and Nikki chuckled loudly and shook her head. "You're worried about what everyone will think?"

"I can't help it" Nikki replied quietly as she nibbled her lip nervously.

"Hmm, well how about we let them live their lives and we can live our lives" Harry suggested, Nikki hearing a hint of annoyance in his voice "I hate it when people try and tell others how to live their life. Is our life theirs? No. Do they know what we're feeling? No..."

Nikki cut him off with a kiss, running one hand through his hair as she moved up his body slightly so she could kiss him more comfortably, Harry wrapping his arms around her back to prevent her moving away from him.

"You always say the right thing"

"No I don't" Harry whispered against her lips and Nikki drew away and giggled, shaking head.

"You're right, you don't. But you make me feel a lot better anyway" she smiled and kissed him again as he chuckled, running one hand up the back of her pyjama top.

"And it's not like we don't have the money or a house" he then shrugged when Nikki moved away from him again, flicking her lose hair over her shoulder. "This is ours" he motioned in the general direction of the entire house "Apparently. I still need to sort that out" he murmured to himself and Nikki tapped his chest.

"Focus Harry"

"Sorry" he shook his head and looked back at her, her eyes shining with amusement. "So..."

"So.." Nikki repeated and Harry mock glared at her, rolling them both over so he was on top of Nikki and making her laugh loudly. "What about school?"

"We'll sort things out" Harry told her as he nuzzled her neck. Nikki just tutted and placed her hands on either side of his head, moving him away from her so she could look him in the eye.

"Uni?"

"They all have childcare facilities"

Nikki then thought about the child that they could have had, the child that she had killed and her smile faded, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Harry.

"I killed our baby for nothing then" she whispered and a few tears dribbled down her face.

"Don't say it like that" Harry murmured to her as he gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs, shaking his head and giving her a small smile.

"I don't deserve a baby so soon" Nikki told him tearfully, her voice catching in her throat.

"You don't have to make a decision now" Harry assured her as he continued to wipe her cheeks and soothe her with small kisses to her forehead. "I just want you to know that I'm ready for it, whenever you are"

"I love you so much" Nikki whispered, her voice catching again as she held back tears, Harry's hopeful smile making her heart jump happily in her chest.

"Not as much as I love you" Harry murmured against her lips as he kissed her and Nikki let out a watery giggle.

"I love you a whole lot more"

"My darling that isn't even possible" Harry laughed quietly and Nikki shook her head "I love you more than you love me"

"_That's_ not possible" Nikki told him and Harry kissed her fully on the lips to shut her up, before pulling away and shaking his head.

"I love you more than I can tell you"

"You're getting soppy" Nikki pouted at him and Harry grinned and nodded, kissing her once more before rolling off her and letting her snuggle back into him once he was laying on his back.

"You have to sleep now otherwise Santa won't visit us" he told her and Nikki giggled into his chest, Harry brining his hand up to stroke her hair as she closed her eyes and moved again to get comfortable.

"Well you haven't been a good boy this year, there won't be any presents for you" she murmured sleepily and Harry chuckled, reaching over to turn off the bedside light before returning his arm under the duvet and entwining his fingers with Nikki's on his chest.

"Neither of us will be getting any presents then will they?" he poked her in the side and Nikki giggled sleepily again, batting his hand away and telling him to go to sleep. Harry kissed the top of her head before settling down against the pillow and closing his eyes, sleep claiming both of them quickly.

* * *

**Yeah I love soppy!Harry :D and just so you know there won't be a baby soon, it'll be too early for Nikki so don't get on my back about them being too young, its just some backstory blah blah blah xD**

**xxx**


	112. Chapter 112

"Harry wake up"

"'o" Harry groaned and rolled over so he could bury his face in the pillow under his head, trying to ignore Nikki who shook him gently. He could almost sense her pout.

"Harry but it's Christmas day"

"So?"

"My first proper Christmas in a long time" Nikki told him quietly but the grin returned to her face as Harry turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Good morning sleepy"

"What time is it?"

"Half six"

"Half past _six_?" Harry groaned and Nikki nodded, an innocent smile on her face as she watched him closely from where she was kneeling next to him.

"It's snowed" Nikki then told him and practically jumped out of the bed and ran to the window, the curtains already open slightly but the dull light coming through the window did nothing to wake Harry up more. "It's really deep as well" she added, pressing her face against the window, a childlike grin on her face as she looked out at the white substance that Harry couldn't care less about.

Harry however just lay in bed and took delight in Nikki's excitement, knowing that she hadn't seen snow first hand before. There had been none the year before. A slight gust of cold air seeped into the room as Nikki opened the window and climbed onto the window ledge to lean out.

"Don't fall" Harry warned "I'm not getting out of this bed to come and get you"

Nikki just giggled at him and turned back to look at the snow, that had covered their back garden in a thick untouched layer.

"Can we go out in it?"

"Of course we can" Harry chuckled as he sat up and ran one hand through his already messy hair, just happy that Nikki was happy. "Don't you want breakfast and presents first?"

"Breakfast and then snow" Nikki hopped off the window ledge and closed the window, making her way back over to the bed and climbing under the covers to get warm again. She snuggled up to Harry and he wrapped one arm around her waist, kissing her on the forehead and then on the lips. "And then presents"

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Nikki grinned happily and leant up slightly to kiss him on the lips. She then snuggled down again and Harry carefully tucked the duvet around her so she didn't get cold. Nikki smiled to herself, she loved it when Harry took care of her like this and she loved his caring side, as long as he didn't do it too often.

"I need more sleep" Harry moaned quietly and Nikki giggled.

"Old man"

"Old man?" Harry mock gasped and brought his hands to her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck and grinning when she giggled about his stubble. "I'll show you"

Nikki grinned, her body aching in anticipation.

* * *

"Come on Harry" Nikki whined as she stood in the living room zipping her coat up and waiting for Harry to get his own coat, gloves and scarf from the hallway. She turned to look in the mirror and adjusted her scarf so it was covering her neck and then pulled her gloves on just as Harry walked into the room wearing his coat and scarf, his gloves in his hands.

"You're such a slave driver" he joked and Nikki pouted at him, walking over to the French doors and reaching up to hold the key that was already in the lock.

"But I'm excited"

"I know" Harry murmured as he walked over and kissed her head gently "I'm sorry. I just like seeing you like this, all excited about something"

Nikki blushed and leant up to kiss him on the lips, the Christmas lights that were strung around the room and the lights on the tree were reflected in the window and illuminated the snow just outside the door. The rest of the garden was still dull and dark, the sky full of gray cloud that threatened more snow, but Nikki didn't care. She opened one of the doors and looked out, shivering slightly as the cold air whipped around them. She felt childish all of a sudden and bit her lip slightly as she turned to look at her lover.

"You're entitled to be like this" he told her softly as if knowing what she was concerned about "Go on" he nudged her slightly and Nikki grinned at him, turning and stepping out into the garden, the bright snow crunching under her feet.

She thought it was beautiful as she looked from the snow at her feet to the snow around the garden and a grin formed on her face again as she turned back to Harry and tugged him into the garden as well. Harry chuckled and entwined their glove clad hands together, letting Nikki pull him further into the garden to have a look around.

"Wow" Nikki breathed as she looked at the garden, the trees covered in snow and the snow on the ground completely untouched even by animals that frequented their garden.

"Like it?"

"I love it" Nikki laughed as she turned and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, leaning up to kiss him and feeling him smile as she did so. Her heart jumped happily in her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled as she broke away, her cheeks red from the coldness of the air.

Harry just revelled in Nikki's happiness and kissed her again, it was nice to see her like she was again and he just watched her as she turned and walked over to the low wall and scooped some snow into her hands. He then flinched and pouted as that snow hit him in the side of the head, the snow dripping down under his scarf. Nikki giggled and then yelped as Harry quickly scooped up some snow and threw it back at her, both of them laughing loudly as a snowball fight started.

* * *

Later on that morning they had made their way around to the front of the house and made a large snowman in front garden, complete with hat, scarf and stones for the nose and mouth. Harry had then taken a picture of Nikki next to the snowman and then she had done the same with him, along with other pictures that they had both taken already.

"Harry good morning"

"Good morning sir" Harry replied as the middle aged man from across the road walked over after clearing his driveway from snow.

"Merry Christmas"

"And to you sir" Harry nodded and turned to look at Nikki as she walked over, wrapping his arm around her waist "Andrew this is Nikki my girlfriend. Nikki this is Andrew Carter from number five"

"Nice to meet you" Nikki smiled politely and shook hands with Andrew, the man chuckling and winking at Harry.

"It's nice to see a beautiful woman around here" he told him and Harry laughed, nodding in agreement as he glanced at Nikki who was blushing. "Apart from my wife of course" Andrew added quickly and looked over his shoulder just in case his wife was there wondering what he was up to.

"Of course"

"Talking of beautiful women, I haven't seen your mum in a while. Is she alright after her accident?"

"She's gone away for a while" Harry replied stiffly and his grip tightened on Nikki as he spoke "We don't know when she'll be back, she just needs to get better"

"Understandable" Andrew nodded and then motioned to the camera in Nikki's hand "Would you like a picture of both of you next to the snowman?"

"Yes please" Nikki grinned and Harry chuckled, letting her drag him over to the snowman as Andrew walked into the front garden to get a better shot. He took two, one of them close up and one with the house behind them as well. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome, anything for a beautiful young woman such as yourself" Andrew smiled and Nikki giggled, Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, used to the man after having known him most of his life. The middle aged man liked to pretend to flirt with his mother as well, but it meant nothing so Harry had never minded, neither had the man's wife Amy who just rolled her eyes in good nature and let him get on with it. "Now you two have a good day"

"And you" Harry replied as Andrew turned and walked across the road and back to his house.

Harry then took Nikki's hand in his and led her through the front door and into their house, the smell of the chicken cooking in the oven wafted through as he closed the door and he smiled. Some part of him glad that it was just himself and Nikki.

They took their coats off and then opted for a shower to warm up, the joint shower having taken longer than normal due to Nikki being very persuasive and they had put clean pyjamas on, well Harry just jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, his hoodie over it and Nikki in her pyjamas and her dressing gown. She then dragged him downstairs and they sat on the sofa, content with each other's company before they opened presents.

However the phone rang and Harry sighed, Nikki patting him on the chest and moving away from him.

"Go on"

"Why me?"

"Because I told you to" Nikki replied simply and Harry chuckled, stealing a sneaky kiss from her as he stood up and walked from the room. His lover giggled happily and settled back down on the sofa, hugging a pillow to herself and staring out of the French doors as it began to snow again. However she was brought out of her musings as she heard Harry's voice through the open door.

"Mum, where the hell are you?"

* * *

**Nikki probably did see snow when she was younger but whatever..I wanted this to be her first time seeing it :D**

**xxx**


	113. Chapter 113

"She wouldn't tell me where she is but she said she's not in this country" Harry snapped as he stormed back into the living room after a short but heated conversation with his mother on the phone. "She's fine apparently though so I don't have to worry" he added sarcastically as he sat back down on the sofa.

Nikki sighed and shifted on the sofa so she was kneeling next to him, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek and move his bangs away from his face. Harry turned to face her slightly and gave her a distressed look, leaning his head on her shoulder as she played with his hair.

"How did she even get her passport?"

"It's not that hard to get another one, who knows how long they've been planning this" Nikki told him softly and Harry scoffed, stroking her leg gently as she spoke.

"That makes me feel a lot better"

"Sorry"

Harry sighed and shook his head, turning his face so he could nuzzle Nikki's neck, making her giggle quietly.

"It's not your fault" he murmured, pulling her onto his lap and letting her curl up, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I don't want to think about that today, it's our first Christmas together and I want it to be perfect for you"

"It already is" Nikki grinned at him and Harry beamed back, leaning down to kiss her, one hand going to her still undone jeans that she hadn't bothered to do up.

"Presents" Harry then told her as he moved his hand away from her, chuckling when Nikki pouted in disappointment. "There's plenty of time later Nicola"

"But I thought you wanted me now" Nikki's pout grew but Harry just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, gently lifting her from his lap and placing her on the sofa next to him.

"Presents first, then we can see how it goes" Harry smirked at her and Nikki poked him in the arm, reaching down and doing her jeans up as she chuckled at him.

Harry then got onto the floor ready to grab the presents and Nikki smirked, quickly following him and straddling him when he turned around to see what she was doing.

"Harry its twelve o'clock and we've only made love three times" Nikki told him as Harry sat up with his back against the sofa, his girlfriend straddling him.

"We've only been awake since six" Harry reminded her, wrapping his arms around her back and smiling at her. "You're a very needy woman aren't you?" he chuckled and Nikki huffed.

"So, it's Christmas day and I thought you might like to see how many times we can.." she was cut off by Harry pulling her down to kiss her quickly.

"Presents" he told her pointedly as he broke away and left Nikki breathless, a smile on her face "Then I'll see what I can do"

"A lot" Nikki smirked at him and he chuckled, letting her climb off his lap to sit next to him, Harry making his way over to the tree where the presents were.

* * *

Half an hour later found them lounging in front of the fire, Harry in just his trousers and Nikki in her bra and jeans, the other clothes having been discarded during the past half an hour and their random kissing sessions between presents. They'd left the presents to each other until last.

"Open yours" Nikki told Harry quietly as she pushed him away from her gently, motioning to the present that he had put next to them while they had kissed. "Go on"

"I am" Harry replied distractedly as he undid the buttons on her jeans, pulling down the zip and going to tug her jeans off her. Nikki however tutted and shook her head, pushing his hands away and giggling as she picked up his present.

"Open it and then you can take my jeans off"

"You better not have spent a lot on me" Harry warned her seriously, but Nikki just smiled and shrugged, making Harry very suspicious. "Nikki"

"Just open it will you" Nikki giggled loudly, sitting back against the armchair and watching him closely as he pulled the wrapping paper away from the present.

"Nikki what is this?" Harry whispered as he looked from the papers in his hands and up to his girlfriend.

"What does it look like?" Nikki laughed and poked him in the side as he shook his head "I thought seeing as you can't do it professionally, you might want to do it just for fun"

"It's too expensive" Harry murmured as he continued to look at the papers in his hands informing him that Nikki had booked him a day behind the scenes at Duxford. He'd be shown around by a professional fighter pilot and allowed to go to places in the museum that the general public weren't allowed to go, he'd even be allowed to have a flight in the pilot's jet plane at the end of the day as well as a whole host of other activities.

"Harry just take it, please"

Harry looked up at her and leant over to kiss her gently, wrapping his arms around her and Nikki looping hers around his neck.

"Thank you so much" Harry whispered against her neck as he hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek and stroking her back "Where did you.."

"Never you mind" Nikki shook her head as he drew away from her "It's in the summer so you have to wait a bit for it"

"You shouldn't have"

"Yes I should" Nikki smiled and ran one hand through his hair "I know how much you wanted to fly professionally, but I thought you might like this because you can't. The flight doesn't affect your heart because it's only a short term thing"

"I love you so much, do you know that?" Harry asked her as he hugged her again, putting the papers on the coffee table next to them and then kissing her.

"You only tell me every day" Nikki giggled at him, kissing him on the nose when she saw how choked up he was.

"Maybe I should tell you more"

"I'm not complaining" Nikki told him as she let him undo her jeans and pull them off, leaving her in just her underwear in front of the blazing fire. "I think you need to take yours off too"

"Maybe I should wait" Harry mused and Nikki pouted at him making him tap her on the nose and shake her head. "Nope, not yet"

"Harry" Nikki whined, leaning back against the armchair and reaching over to loop her fingers over the top of his trousers, pulling him closer to her.

"Your present first"

"But you've already got me.." she reached up and touched the necklace that he had brought her. It had a gold bird on the end of it with a small sapphire for its eye and three small rubies on its wing.

"Something else" Harry interrupted as he stood up and walked over to the bookcase in the corner, opening one of the drawers and making Nikki frown at him. He then made his way back to her and sat down with his back against the armchair next to Nikki, handing her a small box.

Nikki looked up at him, a confused look on her face as he smiled at her, reaching up tentatively and taking the box from him, opening it and letting out a small gasp of surprise, her brain not comprehending what she was seeing. Harry just chuckled and wrapped one arm around Nikki's back, resting his chin on her shoulder and taking her hand that was holding the box in his.

"Will you marry me?"

Nikki opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead she turned to Harry, her eyes glazed over with tears and shook her head.

"You want to marry me?" she whispered, her voice breaking and Harry nodded, his heart hammering in his chest.

"We don't have to do it straight away" Harry murmured to her, his eyes never leaving hers "It's just a promise that we will one day get married, maybe in a few years. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Nikki didn't say anything as she quickly turned and straddled him, pressing her mouth to his in a passionate kiss and making Harry moan in surprise.

"Yes I will" Nikki nodded as she broke away from him, laughing tearfully as Harry beamed happily at her, reaching up and taking the box from her, both of their hands shaking.

He took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, brining her hand up to kiss her knuckles as they both cried happily.

"I thought you'd say no" Harry admitted as Nikki moved her hand to stroke his face, leaning down to kiss him again.

"Never" she murmured against his lips before resting her forehead on his, stroking his face gently with her thumb and then looking at the ring. "It's beautiful"

It was gold; the band looked like it had two bands entwined together, one shining and the other a smooth matt design that complemented each other very well. On top was a sapphire, it wasn't too big but it wasn't too small and Nikki loved it.

"It was my grandma's engagement ring" Harry informed her and Nikki looked suddenly horrified as she took her hand away from his face, reaching up to take the ring off "What are you doing?" he asked almost hysterically.

"I can't have it if.."

"Nikki" Harry told her calmly, reaching up to place his hands on her cheeks, smiling at her and making her heart jump. "She gave it to me to give to the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and that's you"

"But.." Nikki told him tearfully, her words catching in her throat as she shook her head.

Harry however had expected this reaction from Nikki when he had told her who it had belonged to, some of her insecurities coming back to her again. He just wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him, Nikki resting her head on his shoulder and turning her face into his neck, staring at the ring that fit perfectly on her finger, her eyes still stinging with tears.

"I love you and I eventually want you to be my wife" Harry told her forcibly "and I want you to have the ring"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and Harry looked down at her and nodded, kissing her gently on the cheek and then taking her hand in his, fiddling with the ring. "I love you"

* * *

**Before you go off and tell me that they're too young, they're not getting married yet, and I have a plan!...for once xD**

**xxx**


	114. Chapter 114

"My grandfather proposed to my grandmother with this ring when she was fifteen and he was eighteen" Harry informed Nikki as they sat in the same position a few minutes later "Apparently grandmother's father wasn't too pleased because he was a professor of some variety and his daughter's boyfriend was a lowly greengrocer"

"This is your dad's mum and dad?" Nikki asked, she loved hearing stories about Harry's family. "Did he let them marry in the end?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and continued "and no. When she reached sixteen and they still hadn't received his blessing they ran away together"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle loudly and Harry grinned down at her, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

"So then they got married when she was seventeen and a year later they had dad. Actually I worked it out; she would have been pregnant at the time of their marriage"

"Sex before marriage" Nikki tutted, a grin on her face "Disgraceful"

"Very" Harry grinned back at her and leant down to kiss her, only then seeming to realise that she was only in her underwear. "Now why haven't I taken advantage that you're just dressed like this?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question" Nikki pouted at him as he looped two fingers over the side of her knickers, kissing her again and then pushing her down onto the floor so she was on her back in front of the fire.

"What should I do with you?" Harry mused as he nudged her legs open and knelt between them, resting his hands either side of her head and looking down at her with a forced look of confusion on his face.

"You could undress yourself and then be so kind and do the same to me" Nikki told him pointedly, leaning her head back against the floor and making Harry smirk down at her, his girlfriend squirming under the heated look.

"I think I'll undress you first and then see how it goes" he told her with a nod and proceeded to pull her knickers down her legs, dropping them to the floor next to them and then looking down at Nikki's almost fully naked body, a loving smile on his face. "I need to go and get the condoms" he added and Nikki nodded, motioning to his trousers.

"You can lose them when you come back as well" she chuckled and Harry saluted her as he stood up, leaving Nikki to poke her tongue out at him as he did so.

"A whole box Mr Cunningham?" Nikki asked Harry coyly as he walked back into the room a few minutes later "Thinking you're going to get that lucky are you?"

"We'll see won't we" Harry chuckled as he knelt back down in front of her, Nikki parting her legs again so he could move in between them and lean down to kiss her.

* * *

"So how long have you been thinking of proposing?" Nikki asked later on as they lay in front of the fire, still wrapped around each other, Harry nuzzling Nikki's neck gently as she spoke.

"That's for me to know"

"Harry tell me or you're never having me again" Nikki warned him, giggling when Harry looked at her incredulously, running his hand down her stomach and resting it between her legs, making Nikki bite her lip and squirm.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, well I've been thinking about it for about a month now" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, moving when he took his hand away from her and rested it on her hip "I wasn't sure if you'd say yes or not, I wasn't willing to risk our friendship and relationship by asking too early"

"Well I wouldn't have said no" Nikki informed him as she sat up and reached for her clothes, Harry sitting up as well and frowning. "I'm going to have a wander around the garden, come and build a snowman with me"

"That's very random, even for you" Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist as she pulled on her underwear and jeans.

"Come on, please?"

"If I must" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki grinned and nodded, turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"You must"

* * *

"We need some stones for his eyes" Nikki informed Harry forty five minutes later when they had built the snowman, sticks coming out of its torso for arms, it's face still bare "And a carrot"

"Go and get the stones, I'll get the carrot" Harry chuckled at Nikki's enthusiasm, kissing her rosy cheek gently before turning and walking into the house.

Nikki then walked over to a part of the garden that didn't have as much snow and began to dig around for some small stones to use as the eyes and the mouth. However she picked up a few and then jumped when she heard a small snuffling noise and a quiet squeaking sound. She pushed away one of the snow covered bushes and gasped when she saw a tiny kitten underneath, barely a few weeks old by the look of it. It was shivering as Nikki quickly picked it up, the little thing fitting in both of her hands.

"Hello" Nikki cooed to it, wrapping it gently in her scarf and holding it to her chest. "Let's get you inside, you're shivering"

"I have the...what's that?" Harry asked as Nikki met him at the French doors "Is that a cat?"

"A kitten" Nikki corrected him as she pushed him into the house, Harry closing the doors afterwards to keep the cold out. "He was under the bushes at the back of the garden, he's freezing"

She sat down on the sofa and wrapped the little kitten tighter in her scarf, Harry reaching down to stroke his little head gently.

"Can you get a hot water bottle?" Nikki asked him, not taking her eyes away from the kitten as she started to stroke it gently, cooing quietly to it as Harry nodded, turning and walking from the room with a small smile on his face.

"Here we go" Nikki cooed as Harry handed her the hot water bottle, she had taken her coat, scarf and gloves off while he had been gone but had kept the kitten wrapped up. She carefully wrapped the scarf around the hot water bottle and then cradled it against her chest, putting the kitten back on it and covering it up with the end of the scarf. The kitten opened its mouth and let out a little meow, snuggling further into the scarf and closing its eyes, still shivering but not as much. "Who do you think he belongs to? He's so tiny; I don't think he should be away from his mother"

"I don't know who has a cat around here" Harry shrugged at her, sitting next to his girlfriend on the sofa and reaching out to stroke the kitten gently. "But it could be from further afield, cats do wander"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded, not taking her eyes away from the kitten as she continued to hold it, feeling herself getting attached to the little ball of fur already. "Can we keep him?"

"Nikki, there might be someone around here who's looking for a kitten"

"Well they should have taken better care of it then, it's hardly old enough to be away from its mother" Nikki snapped at him, stroking the kitten when it jumped in surprise "I'm sorry little one" she cooed to it and Harry sighed quietly to himself, seeing how attached Nikki already was.

"Well maybe the mother carried him over here" Harry suggested and Nikki just nodded, not taking her eyes away from the ball of black fluff, one of the kitten's ears pure white, the rest of its fur jet black.

"Please can we have him?" Nikki pleaded with Harry, already feeling upset at the thought of having to give the kitten back.

"We'll go around and see if anyone has lost a kitten" Harry told her but she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"No"

"Nikki"

"No, I found him" Nikki told him tearfully, sounding like a little girl as she hugged the kitten closer to her.

Harry saw how distressed she was getting and sighed, nodding as he reached over and stroked the kitten's head gently, a smile forming on Nikki's face when she saw this.

"I'm sure there's a book about cats upstairs in the library" Harry murmured "We can look at that until we can get a vet to look at him"

"Thank you" Nikki beamed and leant over to kiss him on the lips making him chuckle and nod "See, Harry's not that mean after all is he?" she cooed to the kitten who sneezed and made her grin. "Come on" Nikki told her lover as she stood up, the kitten and hot water bottle still in her arms. "Let's go and find a book"

* * *

**We found a kitten of that discription and age in our back garden a few weeks ago..I wasn't allowed to keep him though :(...so I thought I'd let Nikki find one instead :)**

**xxx**


	115. Chapter 115

"He's about four weeks old" Harry informed Nikki as he read a book about breeding cats, he had to wonder why his father had had the book, then he remembered what his father had been like with books and had given up. "Apparently we can tell because his ears are standing up" he chuckled.

"And they are very cute little ears aren't they?" Nikki asked the kitten on her lap, gently stroking the white one as the baby cat let out quiet meow. The time in the snow hadn't seemed to affected the little one and the warmth of the bottle under him had warmed him up slightly, making him a bit more active but not much, still unable to stand on his small legs.

"Weaning should begin at about four weeks" Harry then read from the book and Nikki nodded, stroking the kitten gently and giggling when it purred quietly. She then gently wrapped it up again, seeing how it was starting to shiver.

"We should try the vets, just in case"

"Nikki its Christmas day"

"Yes, and not everyone celebrates Christmas" Nikki reminded him and he nodded at her logic "Please, I don't want him being ill"

"We don't even know if it's a boy" Harry pointed out as he put the book on the table and made his way to the door, Nikki standing up and following him quickly, the kitten content to lay curled up in the warm scarf against her body and the hot water bottle.

"It is" Nikki assured him and Harry raised an eyebrow as he walked to the phone and grabbed the phonebook from underneath the table.

"Have you checked?"

"No, I just know these things" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes as he flicked through the phonebook to look at vets in their area.

* * *

"We didn't know if you would be open" Harry told the vet that he had phoned as he let the man into the house "With it being Christmas"

"I think animals deserve some attention on any day of the year" the middle aged man chuckled and Harry smiled and nodded, leading the man into the living room where Nikki was sitting on the armchair with the kitten in her arms, a new warmer hot water bottle keeping it warm. "Nice to see you know what you're doing"

"This is Mr Arnold" Harry introduced Nikki to him "My..fiancé Nikki" he couldn't help but grin and Nikki smiled back at him as the vet nodded.

"Call me Derrick. Now let me have a look at this little one"

He gently reached down and took the kitten in his hands, the little one letting out an almost annoyed squeak at being taken away from the warmth, it's short legs flailing as he was lifted into the vet's arms.

"She's about three to four weeks old" Mr Arnold told them and Nikki frowned while Harry sniggered from next to her.

"She?"

"Yep, a little girl" Mr Arnold smiled and nodded, making Nikki elbow the sniggering Harry in the ribs. "Where did you find her?"

"In the back garden in the snow" Nikki explained "She was shivering so I thought it was best to bring her in. I didn't disturb anything did I?" she asked uncertainly and the vet shook his head.

"I think it was best that you did, no female animal would leave their offspring out on a day like this, so either it's abandoned or the mother is dead"

"Poor little one" Nikki sighed and gently stroked the kitten's head "Is she okay?"

"I'll do an examination to see, she doesn't look too bad for being outside in the snow" the vet told Nikki with a smile, seeing that she'd already become attached. "Will you be keeping her?"

"Yes" Nikki replied instantly and Harry nodded, smiling when Nikki beamed happily at him "We can can't we?" she added quietly.

"Normally kittens shouldn't be taken from their mother until about ten or twelve weeks, but in cases of abandoned or orphaned kittens this can't be helped" Mr Arnold told them as he went about checking the kitten over to see if she was fine. "If you keep her then you'll have to bottle feed her for a bit longer before you move onto solids, it's just like having a baby really"

Harry saw Nikki look down at the floor guiltily and his suspicions that the cat was just a baby replacement were confirmed. He leant down and kissed her forehead gently, telling her that it was okay and then moving away when she just nodded and refused to look at him.

"I've brought some things with me from the surgery after Harry told me what I was dealing with" Mr Arnolds then told them as he looked up from the kitten who was meowing quietly. "Just some things to tide you over until the shops open again"

"How much?"

"Nothing"

"Sir.."

"It's just to tide you over" the vet interrupted as he reached for his bag, pulling out some weighing equipment. He went about weighing the kitten, the ball of fluff letting out a small squeak as he did so and made Nikki laugh. "She's a little bit underweight, but that's to be expected, nothing some good food won't sort out. Now, she'll need feeding from a bottle, but you can also try to start to wean her properly, I have a book with me, it will explain everything"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and reached over to stroke the kitten as he was placed on the vet's lap again.

"You're welcome; it's nice to see someone who wants to care for an animal. Many don't bother. The book also has a list of things that you will need to buy for her, but I'm sure it will be fine until the shops open again"

"Thank you" Nikki repeated as he handed the kitten back to her, she settled her back down on the scarf and began to stroke her gently, the kitten purring contentedly under her touch. "How is she?"

"She's fine, a little underweight but her fur is clean and there are no fleas or ticks"

"We can keep her now?" Nikki asked in surprise and Mr Arnold smiled and nodded as he closed his bag, resting his hands on his knees.

"I just need you to sign some forms for me"

"I'll do that" Harry chuckled as he stood up, stroking Nikki's hair as he motioned for the vet to make his way over to the table to make the signing easier.

* * *

"Happy now?"

Nikki jumped as she looked away from the sleeping kitten that had taken up residence on her chest, having fallen asleep on her after she had covered him with her hoodie.

"Very" she smiled and Harry walked over, reaching over to stroke the kitten's head gently "Thank you for letting me keep her"

"Well I have to be honest and say I'd got a little bit attached to her as well" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled at him. "I've put everything in the kitchen, it should last us until the day after Boxing Day when the shops open again"

"I think we need to spoil her" Nikki smiled at him and he chuckled and nodded "Because she's had a traumatic experience"

"She looks traumatised" Harry replied dryly as he eyed the cat sleeping on the top of Nikki's chest, her small eyes shut tight as Nikki stroked her fur gently. "I know why you want her so badly"

"Really" Nikki murmured, not taking her eyes away from the kitten as her heart jumped in her chest.

"As a baby replacement"

"So?" she snapped "Is that wrong of me?"

"Not at all" Harry shook his head and leant down to kiss she, trying to show her that he wasn't angry.

"I do want a baby with you Harry, just not so soon after what I did, it would seem wrong" Nikki told him and Harry nodded, kissing her again and then turning back to the kitten. "Isn't she cute?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry looked at the kitten; it was all jet black apart from one pure white ear that twitched every now and again as she slept.

"Okay so she is a bit cute" Harry agreed and Nikki pouted at him "Okay she is _very_ cute. The vet said to check the garden every now and again to see if there are more kittens, the mother cat might not want them and no if there are any more we're not keeping them"

"Okay"

"So what are we going to name her?"

* * *

**The vets probably don't bring things for them but you know..whatever :P**

**xxx**


	116. Chapter 116

"So is Artemis my Christmas present as well?" Nikki asked Harry later on as they sat at the living room table eating a roast dinner that they had both prepared. The kitten in question had got a bit more livelier since she had warmed up, and was stumbling around in a warmed up box that they had put her in, they didn't want her stumbling to close to the fire and had made a note to buy a grill for it.

"I suppose she could be" Harry agreed as he speared a carrot on his fork, before chewing it thoughtfully, glancing at the box when there was a small meow from it. He had noticed that in the short amount of time that they had had Artemis, name by Nikki a few hours before, the spark that had been missing from Nikki had returned and he was happy as well.

"She doesn't like being cooped up in there" Nikki sighed as she too turned towards the box, even though it was pretty large for a small kitten.

"She can come out properly when we have a grate for the fire" Harry assured his lover and she smiled and nodded "Anyway we'll both be giving her lots of cuddles, the book says that it's better to cuddle an orphaned kitten a lot"

"I'm sure I can do that" Nikki giggled and Harry chuckled and nodded, turning back to his food.

"I'm sure you can too"

* * *

"Shall we feed you little one?" Nikki asked later on as she put a bowl of formula milk that the vet had given them in front of the kitten in the kitchen. She had brought the kitten into the kitchen in foresight of the mess that would be made and had placed the little one on the floor, giggling as she stumbled around slightly, her balance still off.

"How she doing?"

They looked down at the kitten as Harry walked into the room, sitting down next to Nikki on the floor. Artemis had finally made her way over to the milk and had stepped into it, her two front paws in the milk as she leant down and lapped at it. Nikki giggled at the display and Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll see how she drinks from the dish and then see if we have to use the bottle" Nikki told him "We don't know how much she knows already"

"Well she looks like she's drinking well" Harry added and Nikki nodded, turning back to the kitten who had her entire face in the milk and was drinking quickly. "Greedy little thing aren't you?" he addressed the kitten as she moved away from the bowl, trailing formula all over the kitchen floor as she did so, letting out a small meow. "Messy as well"

"Well you're adorable aren't you darling?" Nikki cooed to the kitten, picking her up and stroking her head gently "We should give you a nice warm bath, hmm? Would you like that?"

However she then deposited the kitten in the small litter tray and left it there, the kitten looking down at her feet and then back up, meowing slightly almost in confusion.

"She'll get the hang of it" Harry chuckled and stroked the kitten as she continued to look around, confused.

"She's clever, she will" Nikki agreed and kissed Harry on the cheek, letting Artemis sort herself out. "Will you watch her while I go to the loo?"

"Of course" Harry smiled and nodded, kissing his fiancé gently as she stood up and then walked from the room. He then turned to Artemis who was sitting in the cat litter, cleaning her paw hesitantly as she did so. "You've made Nikki happy" he chuckled at the kitten and stroked her fur gently, earning a quiet purr. "You've made me happy as well actually, but don't tell Nikki that"

* * *

"She was a big girl and went to the toilet in the right place didn't you?" Harry cooed to the kitten when Nikki walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later, the little ball of fluff in his hands meowing slightly. "She needs a bath as well"

"She needs to learn how to clean herself properly" Nikki chuckled and stroked the kitten's head "Thank you for letting her stay"

"I got attached to her as well" Harry smiled and Nikki giggled at him as she took the kitten from him, kissing her fur gently as she stroked her, a small purr coming from the cat. "Do you want to bath her in the sink?"

"Yes please, warm water"

"Okie dokie" Harry nodded and walked over to the sink, turning on the tap and turning back to Nikki as she giggled loudly, the kitten trying to crawl up to her shoulder.

"I don't think so darling" Nikki told the kitten "You're still meant to be resting"

Artemis' antics seemed to have worn her out and she settled down into Nikki's arms, snuggling up against her and flexing her paws, closing her eyes slightly.

* * *

"Nikki what are you doing?" Harry asked from the bed as Nikki walked into the room with the box that Artemis was in, in her arms, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Well we can't leave her downstairs" Nikki tutted at him, placing the box near the radiator but not too close, the kitten curled up asleep in a pile of warm towels. "She's still too small and needs lots of care"

"But our bedroom?"

"Yes" Nikki glared at Harry as she leant down to gently stroke Artemis' head, being careful not to wake the kitten before standing up and making her way to the bed, climbing in next to Harry. "She's just fed so she won't need any more until the morning according to the book"

"Good" Harry murmured and kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips as he ran one hand down her side, stroking it gently.

"We can't Harry" Nikki told him, pushing him away slightly and making him frown at her "Not with Artemis in the room"

"Nikki, she's a cat"

"So, it just isn't right" Nikki sighed and Harry nodded in understanding, kissing her on the nose and then snuggling down next to her. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry murmured as he stroked her hair "You're happy now"

"Yes I am" Nikki admitted with another small sigh as she smiled at him, snuggling closer to him and entwining their legs. "Especially with this as well" she motioned to her ring and Harry leant over to kiss her knuckles gently.

"I still can't believe you said yes" he whispered and Nikki smiled, leaning over to press a kiss onto his cheek, settling back down again and closing her eyes.

"I can't believe you asked me"

* * *

"Shall we go and feed you little one?" Harry whispered to the kitten the next morning as he knelt down in front of the box, Nikki still fast asleep in the bed behind him, the kitten making snuffling noises and mewing quietly to try and get someone's attention. He picked up the box and carefully and quietly carried it out of the room, closing the door softly and then walking down the stairs with the box in his arms, the kitten pawing at the box. "We'll be getting you some proper things very soon Artemis, don't you worry, we'll be spoiling you rotten. The shops that we need are open today because they are special shops"

He put the box on the floor and scooped the kitten out, kissing the top of her head as she opened her mouth and sneezed, making him chuckle.

"Shall we get you some yummy milk then and clean you up as a surprise for when Nikki wakes up?"

Harry then realised that he was talking in a baby voice to a four, almost five week old kitten and sighed, wondering how Nikki had turned him into this. However he definitely wasn't complaining.

* * *

**Harry + little kitten..I couldn't resist the cuteness :P**

**xxx**


	117. Chapter 117

"Good morning" Nikki smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, leaning her head on his back as he cooked their toast for breakfast, Artemis on the floor across the room with her front paws in the bowl of milk, lapping it greedily.

"Good morning" Harry replied as he turned around slightly, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips "Artemis seems to be doing well with her milk"

Nikki turned to look at the kitten, a smile growing on her face when she saw the mess that she was getting into. Harry too look and cocked his head to the side, shrugging slightly.

"Well..she was"

"She's only little" Nikki shook her head and looked back at Harry "She's only just being weaned"

"I know" Harry chuckled as Artemis moved away from the bowl, accidentally tipping it up and covering herself in the milk that she had left. The kitten let out a squeak of surprise and Nikki giggled loudly, walking over and scooping up the milk covered kitten in her hands and cradling her gently.

"Poor little darling" she cooed to her and kissed her gently on the head, stroking her milk covered fir "You need another bath"

Artemis let out a small meow and licked her tiny paw, her blue eyes boring into Nikki's as she carried her over to the sink, moving the bowl and putting the plug in as she ran some water to give the kitten a warm bath. Harry meanwhile was cleaning the milk off the floor; rolling his eyes at the kitten and making Nikki poke her tongue out at him.

"The shops open today"

"They do? It's Boxing Day" Nikki replied as she lowered the cat into the shallow warm water, the kitten batting at it with her paw and meowing.

"I checked the papers; they're open on Boxing Day. Well the pet shops are, I'd rather go to one of those for her things than a supermarket"

"Harry's spoiling you" Nikki whispered loudly to the kitten as she washed the milk gently off her, Harry chuckling and shrugging, not denying what his lover had said. "Okay" she added to Harry as he threw the used kitchen roll in the bin. "Where is it?"

"Three roads away" Harry replied and motioned in the direction, making Nikki think about it.

"On the corner?"

"That's the one" Harry nodded and held out a clean towel that he had been drying on the front of the cooker, the material warm. Nikki picked up the wet kitten and placed her in the towel, Harry gently wrapping her up and starting to dry her carefully. She let him do it as she smiled, turning back to the sink and emptying the water to clean the sink properly. "Shall we get you a pretty collar as well, for when you're older? Not a pink one though, even Nikki doesn't like pink, it's too obvious to get you a pink one"

He looked up at Nikki and did a double take when he saw her staring at him, a smile on her face.

"What?" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"You, talking to her, its cute"

"Well I can't help it" Harry cooed to the kitten as he continued to dry her, her fur sticking up in random directions and making them both laugh quietly. Nikki reached over and gently stroked the kitten's one white ear, Artemis turning her head and trying to nibble at her fingers.

"You can stop that young lady" Nikki warned the kitten, taking her hand away from her and tapping her small nose gently. "We shan't be having any of that thank you"

"Now who's doing it?" Harry smirked and Nikki rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss the kitten on the head before taking her from Harry and placing her in the small litter tray, hoping that she would work out what to do very soon; she seemed like an intelligent kitten otherwise.

* * *

"So is it a kitten that you have?" the keeper at the pet shop asked Harry and Nikki when they were shopping for new things for Artemis, the kitten having been placed in her box to sleep before they had left. Nikki didn't want to leave her alone for long and Harry had secretly agreed with her, knowing what mischief that the kitten could get up to when they weren't there.

"Yes" Nikki nodded, turning to the middle aged man "She's just about five weeks old, an orphan"

"Well good luck with that" the middle aged man smiled at them both, walking over to them to help them chose the perfect items for a kitten Artemis' age. "Apparently kittens who are hand raised are more intelligent and friendly than others"

"Really?" Nikki asked and he nodded, leaning on one of the shelves "That's good then"

"Do you need any help?"

"Well we have a list of things from the vet" Harry replied and handed the paper to the man who quickly read it and nodded.

"Yes these are perfect for a young kitten her age, I can get some of the things you need, just put what you have on the counter, I'll be right back"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and she and Harry walked over to the desk, putting the already found items where he had told them to. "All this for a kitten"

"Just like a baby" Harry chuckled without thinking and then he froze, wincing as he realised what he had just said "I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter" Nikki smiled and shook her head, leaning up to kiss him to make sure he knew that she was telling the truth. "I need to talk to you about that actually"

"Hmm?"

"When we get home" Nikki told him as the shopkeeper walked back over with an armful of things, starting to explain what they were and how to take care of a young kitten.

* * *

"Hello darling, look what we have for you" Nikki smiled at Artemis as she picked her up out of the box, cradling the little kitten against her chest. "We have lots of things for you and a nice home for you to sleep in so we can get rid of the box"

She and Harry had brought a small basket for the kitten to sleep in, it was fur lined, fake of course, and it was a lot warmer than the box that she was currently sleeping in.

"We have some toys for you to play with as well" Nikki continued, stroking the soft fur on the kitten's head and giggling when she purred. "Are you hungry? Let me get you some food"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room an hour later, Artemis having still taken up residence in her box, Nikki having turned it on its side so the kitten could crawl in and out. The kitten had then crawled back into the warm blankets and fallen asleep, curled up in a little black ball, her white ear twitching every now and again. "She's not using her bed"

"I think she's still too young" Nikki replied from her position laying on the sofa, her eyes trained on the kitten. "She's only nearly five weeks old, she probably feels safer in the box right now. She'll learn in time, just as she will learn not to trail the milk all over the kitchen floor or give herself a bath in it" she giggled and Harry chuckled, sitting down on the other end of the sofa and letting Nikki rest her feet on his legs, Harry reaching down to stroke her ankles absentmindedly. "Thank you for letting me keep her"

"Don't keep thanking me" Harry smiled at her and shook her head, leaning back against the sofa "I couldn't have pried her away from you, and anyway you know I've got attached to her as well"

"You'll be a great dad" Nikki whispered and leant her head on the sofa, smiling at him as Harry looked hopeful.

"You think?"

Nikki nodded and Harry reached over to entwine their fingers, resting their hands on Nikki's outstretched leg.

"Do you think mum will come home soon?"

"I don't know" Nikki shrugged and Harry nodded, brining her hand to his mouth to kiss gently, fiddling with the ring as he did so. "I'm sorry"

"That's alright" Harry murmured and smiled at her, still fiddling with the ring. "You can't know everything"

"I try"

"You're very trying" Harry agreed and Nikki glared at him, nudging his thigh with her foot and making them both laugh.

* * *

**I seem to have got carried away with this fic..I won't tell you how many chapters I have written already but its a lot...that's if I actually decide to post what I've written, I might want to change the plot as I go along :P**

**xxx**


	118. Chapter 118

"Do you want a cuddle?" Nikki asked as she looked down at the floor where Artemis was stumbling around, her co-ordination still not perfect, her body not used to the walking and her limbs still too small for her at her young age. Nikki leant down and pulled the kitten up onto the sofa, placing her on her stomach and smiling as the kitten mewed quietly, settling down as Harry reached over to stroke her head. "I think someone is going to be a spoilt girl"

"Just like someone else I know" Harry chuckled and Nikki looked up at him and smirked, poking him with her foot again.

"Just because _you_ spoil me"

"I'm allowed to, I love you"

"And I love you" Nikki replied, continuing to stroke the kitten gently as she spoke "Do you mind if I put the ring on another finger when we go back to school? I just want it to be our secret for a while longer"

"Of course I don't mind" Harry chuckled as the kitten tried to bat his hand and chew on it "Excuse me madam, none of that thank you" he tapped Artemis on the nose and she fell off his hand and onto Nikki's stomach, letting out a meow of surprise before she settled down and licked one of her paws. Nikki giggled and stroked the kitten's white ear before tickling Artemis under the chin and making the kitten nuzzle her hand gently. "She's not sleeping the bedroom tonight is she?"

"Of course she is, we still need to keep an eye on her in case anything happens suddenly" Nikki nodded and Harry raised an eyebrow at her, making her pout back at him. She then scooped up the kitten and put her on the floor, Artemis instantly making her way unsteadily over to her box and crawling back in, nuzzling herself into the blankets and curling up. Nikki rolled her eyes as she moved so she was kneeling next to Harry, leaning down to kiss him softly, running one hand through his hair and down to his cheek to stroke it gently. "Well while she's content down here why don't you take me up to bed then?"

"I'm sure I can do that my dear" Harry smirked and quickly gathered Nikki into his arms, making her giggle loudly as he stood up, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

* * *

"I don't think so young lady" Nikki chuckled as she quickly scooped Artemis off the floor, the young kitten making a bee line for the open French doors that Harry had opened so he could throw out some leftover food to the birds. "It's cold out there and you're still a bit poorly from your last brush with the snow"

She brought the kitten up to her mouth and gently kissed her on the forehead, Artemis mewing quietly as Harry walked back in and shut and locked the doors.

"She's still shivering slightly" Nikki informed her boyfriend as she cradled the kitten against her, stroking her soft fur gently.

"She will be, she's still ill. You only found her yesterday"

"I know" Nikki shrugged "I just want her to get better"

"She will" Harry smiled as they walked into the kitchen, putting the plate on the side near the sink and then turning to Nikki who was talking quietly to the kitten in her arms, stroking her small white ear gently. "So would I if I was pressed up against your chest"

"Harry's being dirty" Nikki whispered to Artemis, smirking at Harry as she spoke, he looked back innocently and shrugged "Don't listen to him, we don't want him corrupting you like he corrupted me"

"I did not corrupt you" Harry scoffed as Nikki crouched down and put the kitten on the floor near her bowl of milk, Artemis instantly placing her front paws in the drink and leaning down to lap it up. Nikki then picked the kitten up and moved her out of the bowl, settling her down in front of it to try and help Artemis realise how she was meant to drink. The kitten however stepped back into the bowl and continued to drink like nothing was wrong, making Nikki roll her eyes and Harry chuckle. "She'll get it; just like she'll get that she has a bed and not a cardboard box"

Nikki nodded and looked back at the kitten who was still drinking, standing up with a small moan and then walking over to Harry, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his back.

"I had a really great Christmas, thank you" she murmured and Harry smiled and nodded, reaching up to pat her arm as he turned slightly to look at her.

"So did I" Harry told her and turned to drape one arm over his lover's shoulder, ignoring the fact that his hands were still wet from the washing up. Nikki however did not and eyed his hand pointedly, giggling when Harry quickly ran his hand down her cheek.

"Harry" she laughed and Nikki chuckled, reaching up to wipe her face, grimacing as she did so.

"Yes my love?" Harry asked her innocently and Nikki leant up to kiss him, placing one hand on his cheek and stroking it gently, deepening the kiss as Harry turned and pressed her back against the worktop, running one hand up the front of her jumper.

However a quiet mewing interrupted them and they broke away to look down at Artemis who was looking up at them, her blue eyes watching them closely as she continued to meow, the milk saucer spilt over and the milk running down her black fur. Nikki rolled her eyes and chuckled, pushing Harry away from her as he too laughed at the kitten.

"What did you do?" Nikki cooed to Artemis as she crouched down to pick up the messy kitten "You know if you didn't step in the saucer you wouldn't get messy like this" she told the cat, kissing the top of her head as Harry went around cleaning up the spilt milk, Nikki moving the bowl and putting the plug in the sink, holding the kitten in her other hand. "You're a messy little thing aren't you? You need another bath"

"I think you need a bath or a shower as well" Harry muttered against her neck as he wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist, reaching down with his other hand to open the cupboard door next to her, pulling out the floor cloth and wetting it in the running warm water "I might have to join you"

"Who says I'll let you?" Nikki smirked as she lowered the kitten into the warm water, Artemis instantly sitting down and looking down at the water, her blue eyes then looking up at Nikki and purring. "Aren't you adorable?" she cooed to the kitten as she started to wash her carefully, cleaning the milk from her coat as she did so. "You think you can sleep in your bed tonight and not the box?"

"I don't think she's going to" Harry replied as he walked over and put the cloth next to the sink, placing the saucer there as well. "She likes the box"

"We'll put the blanket in the basket, see if she takes to it as well"

"I suppose" Harry nodded and kissed Nikki on the cheek, moving some of her hair behind her ear "She's sleeping down here tonight right?"

"Nope" Nikki chuckled as she pulled the kitten from the water and emptied the sink, accepting a towel from Harry so she could dry her, Artemis' fur sticking up at odd angles and making Nikki fall in love with her again. "I don't want anything to happen to her, she's still very young. And anyway, you've already had me twice today, is that not enough?" she smirked at Harry who shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and then reaching up to scratch Artemis on the head.

"Nope, it can never be enough"

"We'll have to see how things go then" Nikki smiled at him, turning to kiss him before walking out of the room, the kitten still in her arms.

* * *

**Poor Harry coming second to Artemis :P**

**xxx**


	119. Chapter 119

"See, there we go" Nikki smiled as Artemis stood in the middle of the small cat bed that they had brought her, the blanket that she had first slept in was in it as well, the familiar smell comforting to the young kitten.

"Told you" Harry told her from the bed where he sat watching his lover and the kitten.

"Yeah yeah alright" Nikki poked her tongue out at him as she stood up and walked over to him, Harry placing his hands on her hips and drawing her closer to him, Nikki wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're looking very beautiful this evening" Harry smiled and Nikki blushed, leaning down to kiss him gently and lazily.

"And I don't at any other time?" Nikki murmured through the kiss and Harry broke away and eyed her warily, his lover raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what I meant"

"I know" Nikki giggled, kissing him again and running one hand through his hair, letting out a small moan as he deepened the kiss and ran one hand up the back of her jumper. "Now about this shower that you mentioned..." she trailed off and grabbed Harry's hand, tugging him off the bed and making him laugh as she kissed him again.

* * *

"Harry I'm tired" Nikki sighed later on as she and Harry lay on the bed, towels under them where they had climbed into the bed and shed them after their shower together, just laying kissing lazily on the bed.

"Hmm" was all Harry replied as he kissed her neck, one hand stroking her naked side as Nikki rolled over so she was facing him, her lover kissing his way down to her chest.

"I don't think so Harry" Nikki giggled sleepily as she pushed him away and motioned for him to grab her pyjamas for her.

"You can go without them can't you?" Harry chuckled as he propped himself up and continued to stroke her side.

"No, it's the middle of December and its cold. And no you can't warm me up. Pyjamas now Harry" Nikki poked him in the chest and Harry pouted at her, making her giggle and flick her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine" Harry sighed dramatically and reached over to the chair next to the bed for her clean pyjamas, grabbing his own tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt to dress himself as well. He then quickly took the towels from the bed and threw them on the chair as Nikki dressed herself, letting Harry kiss her again before he too put his pyjamas on. Nikki quickly moved under the covers and snuggled down, glancing over at Artemis who was asleep curled up in the blankets, her white ear twitching every now and again. "She'll be fine"

Nikki turned back to Harry who had seen where she was looking and nodded, smiling at him.

"I know, but she's just so young and she was out in the snow and..."

"She's doing perfectly fine isn't she?" Harry interrupted as he wrapped himself around Nikki, his lover reaching up to entwine one hand in his and rest it on her stomach. "She's not ill and I doubt she's going to get any neglect here with you running around after her"

"So do you"

"Not as much as you" Harry chuckled and kissed her on the nose, making Nikki giggle and then lean up to kiss him gently on the lips before settling back down against the pillows. "What did you mean today when you said you needed to talk to me about something?"

"When?" Nikki asked in confusion, frowning at him.

"In the pet shop, I mentioned babies and you said you wanted to talk to me about it"

"I did? I can't remember" Nikki shrugged and rolled her eyes, poking him in the chest and giggled "Are you hearing things Mr Cunningham?"

"Probably" Harry chuckled, eyeing her closely, he knew what he had heard and she had defiantly told him that she had wanted to speak to him about something. However he was willing to drop it just to keep the peace, babies were still a sore subject.

"I really did have a brilliant Christmas" Nikki then told him, saving him from changing the subject. "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" Harry chuckled as he stroked her hand gently, squeezing her fingers and brining their entwined hands to his mouth to kiss gently, before returning it to her stomach. "I had a brilliant Christmas as well"

"You did?"

"Of course I did" Harry smiled and nodded, stroking her hair gently with his free hand and making her smile, snuggling closer to him and then closing her eyes, breathing in his unique comforting smell. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied, smiling into his chest as she attempted to snuggle closer to him. Harry's smile grew and his heart jumped like it did every time Nikki said those three words to him. He leant down and kissed her on the forehead, reaching behind him to turn off the bedside light and then turned to wrap his arms around his lover's small body, closing his eyes and settling down to sleep.

* * *

The next day Harry was out first thing, going to sort everything out to do with the house to try and wrap things up and sort things out. Nikki didn't fancy sitting in an office for hours on end so she decided to stay home, there was some cleaning to do anyway and she wanted to keep an eye on Artemis who had been wandering around a bit more, her movement still jerky where she wasn't used to all the movement.

Nikki looked up from where she was folding up some clean clothes when the phone rang. She put one of her jumpers down and made her way through to the hallway, Artemis sitting in the middle of the living room floor by the fire batting at a ball that she could hardly move, however she seemed enthralled by it much to Nikki's amusement.

"Hello?"

"_Nikki?"_

"Anne?" Nikki asked, completely thrown by hearing the woman's voice "What.."

"_How are you?"_

"I'm..fine" Nikki replied hesitantly, her anger at the older woman for abandoning them, especially Harry, hadn't dissipated but when she heard Anne's voice she found she couldn't be angry. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine thank you, how is Harry?"_

"How do you think? His mother has just run off with the man that she was having an affair with and left him alone"

"_He's not alone, he has you" _Anne sighed and Nikki could hear the guilt in her voice. She turned and leant against the opposite wall, keeping an eye on the kitten as she did so.

"That's not the point. Where are you?"

"_France"_

"Are you sure you're fine to travel? You've only just woken up from a coma"

"_I'm fine Nikki, stop worrying"_

"I'm only worrying for Harry" Nikki snapped and kicked the wall behind her; frustration at the woman who had all but abandoned her son was seeping through her calmness. "How could you do that?"

"_Nikki, you and Harry are grownup now. Even I can see that"_ Anne sighed and Nikki heard the sadness in her voice "_You're in a very stable relationship and I think you've got used to living on your own so much that you don't want me coming back and barging back in. It's no different than you two going to Uni and leaving me which is what would have happened next year_"

"Anne this is your home"

"_It's yours and Harry's now"_ was the reply and Nikki closed her eyes and shook her head, still confused about Anne's actions.

"When will you be back?"

"_In a few months maybe, don't worry we'll find somewhere else to stay" _

Nikki knew the 'we' included James as well and she didn't want to be around when Harry saw him again.

"You think Harry will just welcome you back with open arms?" Nikki murmured and Anne sighed "You know if you had sat down and talked to him, us, about it then it probably wouldn't have been like this. He's devastated"

"_He's a strong man, just like his father, he'll get over it. Especially with you there with him"_

"For God's..." Nikki muttered angrily but stopped herself, biting her lip and looking down when she saw the kitten ambling through the living room door towards her, stumbling a bit and then falling over. She couldn't help but giggle as she leant down and picked up the kitten one handed, holding her to her chest and kissing her on the head. "You know it's not very nice being abandoned by family members, believe me I've been there many times and it hurts Anne"

"_I didn't want to hurt him any more by coming home to you two and then James coming along as well. It would have hurt Harry more by James coming around for dinner three times a week, James coming round for Christmas, James kissing me in front of him"_ Anne told her and Nikki could hear her voice catch down the phone and she then understood part of why the older woman had left. _"Do you understand?"_

"Yes" Nikki whispered and turned to the kitten as she began to chew on her finger, tutting at her and poking her gently on the nose with the hand that was holding her. "I understand but..can you at least try and make amends with Harry?"

"_Of course I will, but you know how stubborn he is"_

"Yes I do" Nikki nodded as Artemis continued to chew lightly on her finger, her small teeth not doing anything to her skin. "Take care won't you?"

"_And you Nikki"_

The phone then went dead and Nikki placed it down again, walking back into the living room and looked sadly at the kitten in her arms.

"You know what we've been through don't you? Your family abandoned you as well" she sighed and the kitten just looked up at her with blue eyes, meowing slightly and continuing to chew on her finger.

* * *

**I've got slightly carried away with this fic...when I say 'slightly' I mean about a milllion chapters :P**

**xxx**


	120. Chapter 120

"Mum was right, the house is ours" Harry told Nikki as he walked through to the living room where Nikki was lounging on the sofa reading, Artemis curled up asleep on her stomach, the Christmas tree lights on as well.

"That's good isn't it?" Nikki enquired, having decided not to tell Harry about the phone call from earlier "What about money?"

"You know I have an account" Harry replied as he sat down on the sofa, Nikki moving her legs and then laying them on his own "It seems to have obtained some more money since I last checked" he rolled his eyes and Nikki didn't have to guess to know where that had come from. "So apparently we're all set up. She's been planning this with him, this proves it"

"At least she didn't just up and leave" Nikki reassured him with a small smile which Harry returned "She secured us a house and money. How much exactly?"

"Enough" Harry blushed and Nikki knew it must have been a fair amount for him to react like that. She just rolled her eyes and dropped the subject, he would tell her in his own time. She went back to her book and was very well aware of Harry watching her. "You're beautiful"

Nikki put the book down on the table next to her and looked at him, seeing distress written all over Harry's face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, gently picking up Artemis. Nikki moved so she was sitting next to Harry and she snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, entwining their other hands on his lap as Artemis settled down there as well.

"I'm scared you'll leave me as well" Harry whispered and Nikki felt her heart break. She made Harry look at her and leant up to kiss him gently.

"I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm not going to leave you Harry" Nikki assured him and kissed him again, feeling Harry respond this time as she removed her hand from his grasp, placing it on his cheek and stroking it gently.

"You're so perfect" Harry murmured against her lips as he broke away and looked at her, gently trailing his fingers through her hair. Nikki chuckled and shook her head, leaning into his touch.

"I'm far from perfect"

"No you're not" Harry assured her and kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers and letting out a contented sigh. Artemis let out a small meow and they both looked down at her, Harry gently picking her up and kissing the top of her head. "You agree with me don't you?"

The kitten meowed again and Nikki giggled as Harry smirked triumphantly at her, reaching over to stroke Artemis' white ear, the kitten snuggling up to Harry and closing her blue eyes.

"You know what will cheer you up?" Nikki smirked at Harry and he turned away from the kitten and shook his head. "Putting Ada's Christmas present to good use"

"Trust her to buy us a book of sex positions" Harry chuckled as he put Artemis on the floor, the kitten stumbling off towards her bed as Nikki giggled and quickly straddled her lover, running one hand through his hair.

"Well how about we start at the beginning and work our way through" Nikki murmured against his lips, kissing him once again and letting him wrap his arms around her back.

"You're very persuasive" Harry grinned and Nikki giggled again, moving away from him and allowing Harry to pull her jumper over her head, Nikki then pushing some of her lose hair to behind her ear as he dropped it to the floor. "And very beautiful" he added as he reached up and cupped one of her bra clad breasts, stroking it gently with his thumb and making Nikki moan quietly. He leant forward and brought his mouth to her other one, licking and kissing it through the bra as Nikki ran her hands through his hair.

"Harry take your jumper off" Nikki told him and he shook his head, all of his attention on Nikki as he looked up at her, a smirk on his face. "Harry"

"Nope" Harry chuckled as he moved his mouth away from her and reached behind her to undo her bra, Nikki slipping it off and dropping it to the floor. He then quickly moved her to she was sitting on the sofa next to him and knelt down on the floor in front of her.

* * *

Two hours later and Ada, Georg and William turned up at the house, Nikki letting them in happily and Harry making them drinks, both of them hoping that they didn't look like they'd just had another round of very satisfying sex on the sofa that Ada and Georg were sitting on.

"Aww, who's this then?" Ada asked as Artemis stumbled in from the kitchen, her paws covered in milk but thankfully she hadn't taken a bath in it this time. Nikki chuckled and leant down to pick the kitten up, stroking her fur and kissing the top of her head.

"This is Artemis" she told them and Ada stood up to get a better look at the kitten, cooing over her and stroking her head. However the kitten turned and hissed at her, baring her tiny teeth and making Ada move her hand away quickly. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Nikki asked the kitten sternly and held her up to her face, tapping her on the nose with her free hand. "I'm sorry" she then apologised to Ada who was just smiling at her friend's interaction with the kitten "We found her at the back of the garden in the snow on Christmas day, she's only just five weeks old and we took her in"

"Well she's adorable" Ada giggled but didn't reach out to stroke the kitten as Nikki sat down on the armchair, placing Artemis on her lap and stroking her sides gently as the kitten purred quietly.

"She's never normally like that" Nikki replied as she stroked the kitten's white ear, before leaning back as Harry walked into the room with a tray of drinks.

"What's wrong?"

"Artemis didn't really take to Ada" Nikki explained as Harry put the drinks on the table in front of their respective person and frowned at the kitten on Nikki's lap who looked like she owned the place. "She hissed at her"

"Maybe she's just not used to other people yet" he suggested and Nikki nodded, turning to their friends. "How were your Christmases?"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked that evening as she walked into the living room to see Harry sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the fireplace, the fire having been put out a while ago. "Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry replied, giving her a small smile as she leant over the back of the sofa and kissed him on the cheek.

"No you're not, there's something bothering you"

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to see why they let mum leave, she's only just come around from a coma and they let her leave?"

"Well she discharged herself.."

"Why though? It's not like she's perfectly fine is it, there must be some..." Harry shrugged "injuries still there, no-one recovers that quickly"

Nikki sighed and kissed him on the cheek again, running one hand through his hair soothingly and stroking his arm with her other hand.

"Okay, go and see them tomorrow and find out what happened" she agreed "Just don't get angry with them"

"I won't" Harry smiled at her, turning to kiss her on the lips, glad that she understood him.

"I'm going to bed" Nikki then told him as she moved some of her hair away from her face "I'll be reading for a while though"

"I'll be up soon" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled, kissing the top of his head before turning and walking out of the room, glancing back at him and sighing quietly as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**You'll be pleased to know I've finish writing this fic but I'm not going to tell you exactly how many chapters..it's a lot though so don't get bored :P**

**xxx**


	121. Chapter 121

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked sleepily as she opened her eyes to see Artemis crawling over the duvet towards her. She glanced down at the floor, wondering how the tiny kitten had got up there and then saw the duvet dragging on the floor. "No you don't" she sighed as Artemis lay down on top of the duvet, closing her eyes. "You have your own bed"

Nikki then gently picked the kitten up and climbed out of the bed, hoping she didn't wake Harry who was laying on his side with his back to her. Artemis let out a small whine and Nikki sshed her; tapping her nose and making the kitten screw it up.

"You'll wake Harry" she whispered as she put the kitten down in her basket and stroked her fur gently, the kitten laying down and then rolling on her back, attempting to nibble at Nikki's fingers. "Now you sleep here young lady, just wait until you're old enough to sleep downstairs" Nikki told Artemis and tickled her tummy before covering the kitten with her blanket and standing up. Artemis looked up at her and let out a small meow, bowing her head and then laying down to close her eyes, making Nikki roll her own and then make her way over to the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and didn't turn on the light until the door was closed behind her, wincing at the brightness of it as it assaulted her eyes.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous" Harry murmured as Nikki crawled back into the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his chest against her back.

"Hi, I thought you were asleep"

"The cat woke me up"

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered and Harry just chuckled sleepily against her neck as she closed her eyes. "She won't be up here for much longer"

"It's alright"

* * *

"Good luck at the hospital" Nikki told Harry the next morning as he walked into the hallway where Nikki too was getting ready to go out.

"Thank you, where are you going?"

"Shopping, I need some more clothes" Nikki replied and Harry rolled his eyes, trying to look innocent when his fiancé mock glared at him. "Problem?"

"No my love" Harry told her, a smirk making its way across her face as he leant down to kiss her "Are you getting a taxi?"

"No, I'll get the bus, it's quicker and cheaper" Nikki shook her head as she zipped one of her boots up, Harry getting distracted as she leant down and gave him an excellent view of her chest. "Do you mind?"

"Nope" Harry replied, wondering how Nikki knew he was looking at her. "I can't help it"

"Of course you can't" Nikki giggled as she stood up and looped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him "You're a man"

"You're very beautiful" was Harry's excuse and Nikki giggled, kissing him again before moving away again and letting him go. "I'll see you later, have fun. Don't spend too much"

"I will" Nikki grinned

"Don't I know it" Harry chuckled, stealing another kiss before turning and walking out of the front door, closing it carefully behind him.

* * *

Nikki absentmindedly stirred her tea as she sat in the cafe, her bags next to her on the chair and the newspaper that she had brought was spread out on the table in front of her. However she was interrupted by someone sitting on one of the chairs opposite her and she looked up, sighing when she saw who it was.

"Gran"

"I saw you here and I couldn't help but come to talk to you" her Gran told her, eyeing her warily. "Harry not with you then?"

"He's busy" Nikki replied as she continued to read the paper, not really wanting to talk to the woman who she thought loved her. "And I needed some clothes, as lovely as he is I don't want to make him suffer through my clothes shopping"

"Hmm"

"What do you want?" Nikki then asked as she looked away from the paper, crossing her arms and resting them on the table. Her Gran looked the same as she had the last time she had seen her over four months beforehand. "What are you doing in London anyway?"

"Visiting some friends" her Gran replied and Nikki nodded "I saw you in here as I was walking passed. How have you been?"

"Fine thank you" Nikki told her as politely as she could and her Gran nodded "And yourself?"

"I could be better; my only child being in prison doesn't help"

Nikki sighed and shook her head, leaning back against the chair and starting to stir her tea again.

"Only you wouldn't know about children would you Nikki?"

Nikki's heart plummeted into her stomach and a lump rose in her throat when she heard those words come out of her Gran's mouth.

"What is that?"

Nikki then looked down at where the older woman was pointed and swore quietly when she saw the engagement ring on her finger.

"What does it look like?"

"You're engaged?"

"Yes" Nikki shrugged and downed the rest of her lukewarm tea, folding paper up as she spoke "And no I'm not pregnant just before you ask" she added loudly and a few people in the quiet cafe looked over at them. "Harry proposed because we're in love, and don't act like that" she added when her Gran scoffed "If you don't like it then I don't care, this is not your life"

"Your father says hello by the way" her Gran told her as she stood up and pushed the chair back under the table violently "He won't be happy to hear about that" she nodded towards Nikki's hand before turning and walking away from her, leaving Nikki to angrily push her mug away from her and lean her elbows on the table, placing her face in her hands and will herself not to cry.

"Miss are you okay?"

Nikki looked up to see a middle aged man and woman at the table next to her; she smiled tearfully at them and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you"

"If you don't mind me saying, you don't look fine" the man told her quietly and Nikki just shook her head and wiped her face free of the tears.

"I'm just..sick of people telling me how to run my own life" Nikki sighed and the woman chuckled and nodded. "They don't understand how I'm feeling or.." she trailed off and sighed. "I'm fine, thank you"

She then turned and grabbed her bags, quickly walking from the cafe and down the street to the bus stop, now very eager to get home again.

* * *

"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be" Harry commented as he walked into the house after returning to the hospital. He hadn't expected Nikki back for a good few hours. Nikki didn't reply as she turned away from him and walked into the kitchen, her lover following quickly. "Nikki darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nikki sobbed out as she bit her lip and shook her head, leaning against the counter in front of her.

"Nikki" Harry scolded her sternly as he turned her around and placed his hands either side of her on the counter, preventing her escaping. "What happened?"

"I saw Gran" Nikki whispered as she reached up and fiddled with his jumper, not looking up at him as she spoke "She told me what she thought about us"

"Did you listen to her?"

Nikki's silence told him everything and he sighed angrily. This made Nikki look up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, don't be angry please" she begged and Harry shook his head, stroking her face gently and giving her a loving smile.

"I'm not angry at you my love, I promise"

"I'm sick of people telling me how I should live my own life"

"I know, so am I" Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her softly, wiping away her fallen tears as he did so.

"She mocked me not having a baby" she whispered tearfully and Harry sighed, shaking his head in anger at her Gran. "It's not like she knew but..she just..." Nikki shook her and took a deep breath as Harry wiped away some more tears "It still hurt"

"I suppose it would" Harry nodded and rested his forehead on hers, Nikki still fiddling with his jumper. "Come on, show me what you brought today, I know that cheers you up"

Nikki bit her lip and smiled, nodding as she took his hand and led him from the kitchen, still upset but not as much as before. Harry smiled as he was practically dragged from the kitchen, the aim for the rest of the day was to cheer his lover up and make her forget about her encounter. He had to wonder why her Gran was so spiteful, but he knew he probably would never find out the answer.

* * *

"How many pairs of jeans do you need?" Harry asked as he lounged on the bed watching Nikki put all her new clothes away.

"Well I can't go to school in this weather in skirts and dresses can I?" Nikki tutted and rolled her eyes at him as she turned around. "That'll be in a few months"

"But you have lots of jeans"

Harry couldn't understand a woman's need to shop for clothes that she didn't even need.

"I like to have a choice" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes "The same with the jumpers and t-shirts"

"And the shoes and the boots and the trainers and the.." Harry's laughter was cut off by Nikki throwing a thick hoodie at him, hitting him square in the face and making her grin.

"Don't mock me Cunningham" she glared at him and Harry pouted, making her giggle and shake her head, turning back to the wardrobe.

"Come to bed?" Harry then asked her, holding out his hand for her to take. Nikki just smiled and shook her head, making him pout. "Why?"

"Because my period comes today" Nikki told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and Harry sighed and nodded, only just remembering. "Think you can wait a few days?" she smirked and Harry sighed again, louder and more dramatically this time.

"I don't know" he replied "Maybe I should call my stand in lover just in case"

"And for that you can wait a bit longer than a few days" Nikki smirked at him and Harry gaped at her, making her giggle and turn back to her wardrobe.

* * *

**Evil!gran hehehehe**

**xxx**


	122. Chapter 122

"So where did you get these then?"

Nikki turned away from the wardrobe and saw Harry lounging on the bed with a new pair of her underwear in his hands. She rolled her eyes as he looked at the red and lacy material of both the knickers and the bra and then back at her, she knew he was imagining her in them and she smirked at him.

"The shop"

"_Which_ shop?"

"Harry my love you would be disgusted if I told you" Nikki pretended to be contrite as she pouted at him, making Harry even more eager to know.

"Go on"

"No, you're not old enough to know" Nikki giggled, she loved playing him like this and he knew it.

"Nikki" Harry whined, sitting back against the headboard and running the underwear absentmindedly through his hands. "Tell me"

"Nope, and can you not break them please" Nikki motioned towards her new purchases as she walked over to the bed to grab another bag. However Harry moved quickly and pulled her onto the bed, making her squeal loudly as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was straddling her, both of them laughing loudly.

"Tell me" Harry demanded as he began to tickle his lover and she shook her head, shaking with silent laughter as she tried to curl up away from his hands.

"N..no" she laughed loudly and shook her head, squealing as he continued to tickle her. "Harry..sto..stop..it"

"What's the magic word?" Harry chuckled as Nikki giggled underneath him.

"Pl...please"

Harry grinned and moved his hands away; still straddling her as Nikki got her breath back, glaring up at him as she did so. Harry looked innocently back at her, his smile making Nikki's stomach do a happy flip.

"I love you"

Nikki felt herself blush under his gaze and from his words, reaching up to run one hand through his hair.

"I love you"

Harry's heart jumped and his smile grew as he leant down to kiss her gently, Nikki responding eagerly until the kiss became more passionate and they were both grasping at each other like their lives depended on it. Nikki then pushed him away and tutted as she looked down at the bags of her clothes that they had rolled onto.

"You've creased my clothes" she pouted and Harry tutted as well, shaking his head and kissing her again. Nikki however moved her head away and he kissed her neck instead, making her giggle as she pulled herself away from him. "You can iron them"

"They're not creased" Harry rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag and pulled out a jumper "See"

"They will be if we keep laying all over them" Nikki told him as she propped herself up on her elbows, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You still have your accent"

Nikki was slightly taken aback by the sudden change of conversation and giggled at him, nodding.

"Yes I do"

"I would have thought it would have changed by now" Harry shrugged and Nikki frowned at him "I don't want it to change" he added quickly, understanding how his previous statement would have sounded "It's gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki laughed and leant up to kiss him, then leaning back on her elbows again.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"To Africa?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, stroking her side and her stomach absentmindedly as he replied.

"Sometimes, not permanently though. Just to see it again"

"How does the summer holidays sound to you?"

"They sound very nice because that would mean the school year would be over" Nikki replied, not understanding the meaning of Harry's question. He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled. "What?"

"I mean how does a summer holiday to go to South Africa sound?"

Nikki was quite taken aback as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. She then shook her head and sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet, I'm sorry. Thank you though" she murmured, feeling terrible after Harry was willing to take her. He however just smiled lovingly and shook his head.

"That's okay" he replied "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere in Europe" Nikki replied instantly, Harry still stroking her side and her stomach gently, the action distracting her.

"Well you decide and then tell me" Harry smiled and Nikki shook her head.

"It's your holiday as well"

"I'll be happy if you're happy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am"

"So we've done France" Nikki mused and Harry leant down to kiss her stomach slowly, pushing her jumper up slightly and stroking her side at the same time. "Do you mind?"

"Nope" Harry replied into her skin as he looked up at her and smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "We can get some brochures to see where you want to go"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and nodded, poking Harry in the shoulder as he continued to kiss and nibble at her stomach. "Are you going to let me go?"

"No"

"I need to finish putting my clothes away"

"And I need to worship every inch of your perfect body"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head, the noise making Harry's stomach do a happy flip.

"You're silly"

"I love you" Harry replied as though that was his excuse and Nikki smiled at him, leaning her head back on the bed and letting Harry continue his exploration of her body. She reached down and ran one hand through his hair, the other stroking his cheek gently, a small sigh of contentment escaping her mouth.

"Maybe we should leave Artemis downstairs tonight, to let her get used it because that's where she'll be sleeping anyway"

"Yeah, do that the day that you get your period" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled loudly and nodded.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Harry pouted and Nikki shrugged and shook her head "See"

"Poor Harry, you'll survive" Nikki cooed to him and patted his cheek gently, giggling as he rolled his eyes. "She's doing well though, for being so young"

"She does need to learn that she has to drink the milk and not take a bath in it" Harry laughed and Nikki grinned and nodded.

"She's still a baby though"

"Yeah I know" Harry replied softly and Nikki sat up again, pushing him away gently and then reaching for the bag that had the rest of her new clothes in. "Did you buy anything for me?"

"The underwear isn't enough?" Nikki pouted and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You know you're gorgeous in anything you have on, you don't have to attempt to be sexy it just comes naturally"

Nikki blushed and giggled, shaking her head and pushing him away even more so she could sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed, Harry instantly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I think you need your eyes testing"

Harry smiled sadly and shook his head, nuzzling her neck and sighing quietly.

"I hate it when you talk like that"

"I'm sorry" Nikki shrugged and fiddled with the sleeve of the jumper on her lap "I just don't see what you do"

"Well you should, because you're beautiful and amazing and I want you to see that" Harry replied quietly and Nikki shrugged again, turning her head to kiss him, nuzzling his cheek gently.

"I love you"

"I love you" Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips, stroking her hip gently as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. He then broke away and rested his forehead on Nikki's. "What's wrong?" he asked sadly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently as he spoke.

"It's just my _family_" Nikki whispered tearfully and Harry nodded knowingly "It still hurts, what they did"

"I know" Harry sighed and continued to stroke her cheek.

"I should go and see dad, in prison"

"Nikki"

"What? He's my dad"

"He beat you" Harry told her, shock marring his words as he shook his head "He neglected you and he beat you and you still think of him as your dad?"

"Your dad was a depressed drunk who beat your mother, do you still think of him as your dad?" Nikki asked him calmly as she moved his arms away from her and stood up, leaving a speechless Harry on the bed as she walked from the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

* * *

**Just some cute fluff for you there..not that I can write anything else that is.**

**xxx**


	123. Chapter 123

Harry quietly made his way towards the living room where he knew Nikki was, he carefully opened the door and his heart sunk when he saw Nikki sitting curled up on the armchair, her legs drawn up to her chest and Artemis sitting between her legs and her stomach. Tears were falling down her face and she was talking quietly to the kitten while stroking her head gently.

"He's my dad" Nikki whispered to the kitten as she scratched the kitten's head, smiling slightly when the kitten purred in response, her blue eyes closed in contentment. "I know he's a bastard but he's my dad"

She sniffed and shook her head, some of her hair falling down from the messy bun that she had put it in.

"I don't suppose you knew your dad did you, or if you knew your mum properly" Nikki continued speaking to Artemis as she stroked the kitten's white ear gently. "Your family left you too, we're a right pair aren't we?" she chuckled and shook her head "And Harry, he's lost most of his family as well and there was me being a bitch to him" a few more tears dribbled down her face and they dripped onto Artemis' black fur, the kitten continuing to purr on her lap. "I only want to make him happy"

"You do"

Nikki jumped when she heard Harry's soft reply from the doorway and she looked up at him, quickly looking away again as he walked into the room, reaching up to wipe her face. Harry walked over to her and crouched down in front of the armchair, Nikki moving her legs so her feet were on the floor, Artemis meowing as she was moved from her comfortable position but she soon settled down again.

"More than anything" Harry continued and Nikki shook her head "_Yes_ you do"

"I was horrible to you" Nikki murmured tearfully and Harry chuckled.

"Sweetheart you were upset"

"That doesn't make it right" Nikki replied as she continued to stroke Artemis, never taking her eyes off the kitten. Harry however gently placed two fingers under her chin and made her look at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I shouldn't have said what I did"

"If you want to go and see him then you can, I'm not going to stop you darling"

"I don't know anymore"

"_I_ shouldn't have said what I did" Harry shook his head and Nikki sighed and reached up to place one hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "You go and see him"

"Will you come with me?" Nikki asked almost shyly and Harry smiled lovingly at her and nodded, turning his head so he could press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"Of course I will" he nodded and Nikki smiled and nodded, running her hand through his hair and sighing quietly. "Do you honestly think you don't make me happy?" Harry then asked, hurt in his voice as he searched Nikki's face for the answer.

"There are other more beautiful and more intelligent women out there" she whispered and Harry shook his head, standing up and quickly shifting Nikki on the armchair so he was sitting under her with her on his lap. "I don't know why you want me" Nikki added as she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Because I'm in love with you, because you are beautiful and intelligent, because you put up with me when no-one else would" Harry told her, placing his hand on her cheek and moving her head so she was looking at him. He leant down and rested his forehead on hers "And because you have a gorgeous accent"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle loudly when she heard this, a few tears falling down her face as she nodded, looking down at the ring again as Harry chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm in love with you too" Nikki whispered, a blush rising on her cheeks as she said it and Harry beamed at her, kissing the top of her head as she leant into his chest, Artemis curled up on her lap as Nikki continued to stroke her gently. "Are you going to be good tonight and sleep down here?" she then asked the kitten and Harry was struck at how they seemed to talk to Artemis like she was their baby. A lump rose in his throat and he kissed the top of her head again to stop himself from saying something to his lover. "You are aren't you?" Nikki continued talking to the kitten and lifted her up to kiss the top of her head.

"I bet she won't" Harry chuckled, pressing another kiss to Nikki's head as he spoke and Nikki looked up and mock glared at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I do believe it is my love" Harry grinned down at her and Nikki quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Well she's going to prove you wrong" Nikki told Harry forcibly and Artemis let out a small meow as if agreeing with her, making both Harry and Nikki laugh quietly. "See"

"No she's not" Harry smiled and gently took the kitten from Nikki's arms, Artemis looking up at him and letting out a small meow, before settling down in his arms and letting him stroke her head gently.

* * *

"No you don't young lady" Nikki sighed as she leant down and scooped up Artemis who was making a beeline for the open French doors that Harry had just walked through into the snow to throw some leftover food out. "Harry won't be long and you're too young to go out there"

Artemis let out a small meow and snuggled into Nikki's shoulder as she was placed there, Nikki stroking her back gently and cooing to her.

"Nikki"

She looked up from Artemis to see Harry walking through the doors, something curled up in his arms. He closed the door quickly behind him as Nikki walked over to him, Artemis still in her arms, her eyes closed and small purrs escaping her. She saw another kitten in Harry's arms; this one was all black from what Nikki could see and was shivering violently, small meows coming from it.

"I found her in the same place as Artemis" Harry explained as Nikki nodded, putting Artemis on the floor and letting the kitten stumble off towards her bed, nibbling at the toy that she came across beforehand.

Nikki quickly made her way from the room and up the stairs to the airing cupboard, pulling out a warm towel and then making her way back down to the living room where Harry was sitting on the sofa, the kitten cradled in his arms.

"Here we go" Nikki murmured as she sat down next to Harry, her lover transferring the kitten to the towel and Nikki wrapping it up gently, carefully rubbing the cat to try and warm it up a bit more. "Are there any more?"

"I don't think so" Harry shook his head and Nikki quickly handed the bundle back to him. He cradled the kitten against him and looked back at Artemis who was curled up in her bed, nibbling at the blanket under her and batting at it, more lively now than she had been in days since they got her.

"I'll check before we go to bed" Nikki replied and glanced towards the doors, standing up and walking over to the doors, closing the curtains and smiling at Harry as she turned around to look at him. "I'll get a hot water bottle for him"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and nodded as Nikki walked into the kitchen to prepare the hot water bottle for the kitten. "We'll call the vet again tomorrow"

"I wonder where she's coming from" Nikki mused as she walked through to the living room a few minutes later, a wrapped up hot water bottle "The mother"

"Well she obviously doesn't want them, dumping them in our garden" Harry shrugged and accepted the hot water bottle from his lover, placing it under the towel that the kitten was wrapped up in. "There we go, we have to keep you warm don't we?" he then cooed to the kitten, making Nikki giggle quietly as she sat down next to him, curling her legs under herself and pulling a cushion onto her lap, watching Harry carefully. "What?"

"Nothing" Nikki chuckled as Harry continued to rub the blanket over the kitten, trying to warm it up. "Shall we get the vet out now?"

"I think we'll be okay until the morning, we've already done it with Artemis haven't we?" Harry replied and Nikki nodded "I think they're related"

"Bit of a coincidence if they're not" Nikki told him and she nodded, reaching up to run one hand lazily through his hair. "I'll go and get a box warmed up for him"

She then stood up and leant down to kiss Harry on the cheek, Harry smiling up at her and then looking back down at the shivering kitten in his arms, moving the blanket so it covered the small ball of fur even more.

* * *

**I couldn't resist another cute ball of fur :)**

**xxx**


	124. Chapter 124

"Do you know anyone around here with a cat?" Mr Arnold, the vet, asked Harry and Nikki the next day when he sat in their living room with the newest kitten on his lap, checking it over. They had called him that morning to book an appointment but after hearing that they had found another kitten, the vet decided to come and have a look at it at their home, wanting to see the garden as well to see what was so perfect about it that the mother was putting her kittens there.

"There's one or two over the road" Harry replied, motioning in the general direction he was talking about "But I don't think they're black, tabby I think they are"

"So they wouldn't get two kittens who look like this" Mr Arnold nodded and Nikki made a noise of confirmation, Artemis curled up on her lap asleep, only just getting over the small cold that she had contracted from being out in the snow. Her young body still not used to all the movement that it was allowed to do around the house. "They're in good condition, the first one better than this one because she's been living here for longer. And she is looking a lot better" he smiled and Nikki chuckled, glancing down at the sleeping kitten.

"She's been drinking from a saucer"

"And bathing in it" Harry added with a smirk and the vet chuckled and nodded, looking at the kitten on his lap.

"She's doing well?"

"Yep" Nikki replied happily and the vet smiled at her, before motioning to the newest kitten.

"Well we can safely say that they are related, it's a bit of a coincidence if they're not" Mr Arnold told them both and Harry nodded, Nikki starting to stroke Artemis' head gently. "This little girl is a bit more malnourished than.."

"Artemis"

"Artemis was, but I'm sure you'll be able to get her back on track" Mr Arnold continued "You are keeping her?"

"Yes" Harry and Nikki replied at the same time and laughed, the vet smiling happily.

"She'll just need a bit more encouragement when it comes to feeding or sleeping, and a few more cuddles which I'm sure you'll be able to give"

"What about Artemis? Will they be okay together?" Nikki asked worriedly, wanting the other kitten but not wanting her and Artemis to get confrontational.

"Well they're sisters so they should be fine together, even if they have been separated for a while"

"Good" Harry nodded and reached over to tickle Artemis' tummy, the kitten having turned over in her sleep. "See, you have your sister back now"

"She'll need a warm place to sleep tonight, I suggest putting her in the basket with Artemis" Mr Arnold continued and Nikki nodded "They'll keep each other warm and possibly get each other used to the other again"

"Will it be okay to keep them down here?" Nikki asked the vet, Artemis waking up and yawning widely, her small teeth showing to them all and making Harry chuckle. "I mean because they're so young. I don't want to keep them upstairs in the bedroom to check on them and get them used to it only for us to move them down here when they're a bit older"

"I understand that" Mr Arnold nodded and wrapped the newest kitten up again, the young cat meowing slightly as she was handed to Harry who cradled her against his chest, stroking her head gently and cooing quietly to her. "But there is nothing wrong with keeping them close, I know how you would want to check on them just in case, they're still young. It'll be okay to train them later so they understand that they can't sleep in your room or wherever they are"

"Okay, that's good" Nikki smiled and Artemis let out a loud yawn again, closing her eyes and settling down once more.

* * *

"Here we go Eos" Nikki cooed to the new kitten as she gently put her into the basket next to her sister, Artemis stumbling over and sniffing the new arrival cautiously, Eos sneezing and letting out a quiet meow as she did so. "This is your sister, do you remember her?"

Artemis meowed quietly and lay down, seemingly unimpressed by the new arrival, closing her eyes as she snuggled into the blankets, Nikki covering her gently with the covers to keep her small body warm.

"Well Artemis looks impressed that we saved her sister" Harry commented as he walked over to the armchair and sat down on the edge, watching Nikki carefully lay the new arrival down on the blankets and stroke her black fur gently, her small body still shaking slightly. "Are the hot water bottles under the blankets?"

"Of course they are" Nikki rolled her eyes and covered Eos with the blanket, standing up and letting Harry pull her onto his lap. "We're not going to give them back are we? If we find out where they're from?"

"Of course we're not; we'll just try and see if there are any black cats around here anywhere. I mean I don't think that they'd come from those tabbies mating do you?"

"Nope, they're too gorgeous for that" Nikki smiled and Harry chuckled, accepting a quick kiss from his lover as she ran one hand through his hair.

"We won't have to say we have them if we find out where the black cat comes from" Harry continued and Nikki nodded, smiling gratefully at him and kissing him again. They then looked down at the kittens, Nikki giggling quietly when she saw that Eos had snuggled up to Artemis, both of them asleep. "See, they're fine. I think the body heat will help her as well"

"Artemis is still a bit ill" Nikki replied sadly and Harry nodded, stroking her back gently as he did so.

"Well they were both in snow; they're not going to be perfect straight away are they?"

"I suppose not" Nikki shrugged and stood up, glancing at the time "While you cook us lunch, I'm going to have a bath"

"Okay" Harry nodded and patted her bum gently, making her giggle and roll her eyes at him "What? It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off your gorgeous, sexy body"

"Well you're going to have to" Nikki chuckled and removed his hands from her, stepping away from him and shaking her head as Harry pouted at her. "Because I'm going for a bath, and you're going to cook us lunch"

"If we must"

"Yes we must" Nikki giggled and moved away from him a bit more, motioning to the kittens as she did so "Look after them as well"

"Of course"

* * *

"Hey, look what your sister is doing" Harry told Eos later on as he gently held the smaller kitten in his hands, helping her to drink from the bowl next to her sister who was drinking more enthusiastically than she had been since they had found her, her front paws still in the milk and making Nikki giggle as she walked into the room.

Eos had instantly stepped into the milk, looking down at herself as if wondering what she was going to do with it. Harry had chuckled and picked her up, holding her gently by the side of the saucer as Artemis drank from the other one.

"See, there we go" Harry grinned as Eos leant down and began to lap at the milk hesitantly. Nikki giggled and walked over to the three of them, sitting down with her back against the cupboard doors to watch them. "Do you like that?"

The vet had told them that they might have to keep an eye on Eos when she was feeding, just to hold her up because she was still ill and a bit weak from her time away from her mother. Artemis would be getting the same treatment as her sister, only just having got over the small cold that she had got from being outside.

"Do you think they were specifically bred?" Nikki asked Harry quietly as he carefully let go of Eos, watching as she stumbled for a bit and then placed her front paws in the milk. "I mean they're gorgeous, once they've been fed up a bit and groomed properly and whatever"

Harry looked back at the kittens; both had black coats that would be smooth once they had got some proper love and care from Harry and Nikki, Artemis with her one white ear and Eos with her white front left paw.

"Well they weren't taken care of were they?" Harry replied eventually and Nikki shook her head, reaching down to stroke Artemis as the kitten looked up at her and meowed, her paws and face covered in milk.

"Have you finished?" Nikki asked the kitten as Artemis moved away from the bowl and glanced over at her sister who was still lapping at the milk. She bounded over to her but her young body still wasn't developed properly and she fell forward into Eos, both of the kittens falling over and letting out small meows.

"Well we know who's going to be the trouble maker don't we?" Harry laughed as he moved the kittens away from each other, Eos meowing quietly and shaking her head, Artemis licking her paw gently.

"She's not a trouble maker, are you gorgeous?" Nikki cooed as she picked up Artemis and kissed her on the nose, before crawling over to the litter basket and placing the cat in there, the vet having told them to do this after every feed so they knew what the litter was for.

"Well if she's anything like you then she will be" Harry smirked at her and Nikki just poked her tongue out at him, looking back at Artemis when she let out a small meow.

* * *

** I just couldn't resist the urge to give them kittens :P**

**xxx**


	125. Chapter 125

"Oh no you don't" Nikki giggled as Artemis attempted to climb up into the bucket that the Christmas tree was planted in, succeeding in getting her front paws on the edge but unable to lift her small body up. She then tumbled onto her back and made Nikki giggle even louder, the kitten meowing quietly as she turned over and shook her head.

Eos meanwhile was laying in the warmed up basket, her blue eyes following her sister's moves closely before she snuggled down into the blankets and closed her eyes, her slight illness making her more sleepy and unresponsive than she should have been.

"Harry's right, you are a trouble maker aren't you?" Nikki chuckled as Artemis bounded over to her, losing her balance of her body that wasn't proportioned properly yet and tumbling over at Nikki's knees. "Are you going to eat your solid food? Hmm?" she then asked as she scooped the kitten into her arms, kissing her nose gently.

Harry and Nikki had tried both of the kittens on some special food for them; however both of them had turned their noses up and refused to eat it.

"I hope you're just being a cheeky madam because you're still a bit ill" Nikki continued talking sternly to the kitten who was trying to bat her nose with her tiny paw.

"Nope, I think she's learnt it off you already"

Nikki tutted and shook her head, turning it in the direction of the doorway where Harry was standing and putting Artemis on the floor again, the kitten bounding towards her sleeping sister.

"Don't be silly, they don't learn things like that" Nikki giggled as she stood up and walked over to her lover, looping her arms around his neck and letting Harry to the same with her waist. "Have you sorted out their food?"

"Yep, half crunchy half solid like the vet said"

"Good" Nikki chucked as Harry pretended to look put out that she would think he couldn't sort kitten food out properly. "He said take the milk away sometime soon as well"

"We'll leave it a bit longer for Eos, just in case she doesn't take to the solid food because she's ill"

"I think once she sees Artemis eating she'll copy her" Nikki replied absentmindedly as she looked over at the kittens, Artemis meowing to try and get her sleeping sister's attention and Eos' ears twitching in her sleep.

"See, she's a trouble maker like you are" Harry chuckled and Nikki poked him in the shoulder as she pouted and moved away from him.

"You're mean"

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetheart" Harry cooed and Nikki pouted even more, giggling and moving away from Harry quickly as he made a grab for her waist, trying to pull her back into him. Nikki however stepped backwards, shaking her head at Harry who grinned and started walking towards her.

"Don't you dare" Nikki practically shrieked as she knew what he was going to do.

"Ticklish my love?"

"No" Nikki bit her lip, trying not to laugh as she turned and ran from the room, Harry hot on her tail as they raced up the stairs. Harry caught her just as she was about to enter their bedroom and began to tickle her, Nikki laughing loudly as she tried to curl up away from him. Harry however refused to let go as he laughed, his hands making their way up the front of Nikki's jumper and tickling her ribs. "Harry..no...please"

Both of them fell to the floor and Harry stopped tickling her for a few seconds, letting Nikki get her breath back through her loud giggles, her chest heaving from the effort.

"You're mean" Nikki panted as Harry watched her closely, a smile on his face.

"Am I?" Harry smirked as he went to tickle her again and Nikki giggled.

"No, I mean you're the best person on the face of this earth and I love you very much" she told him quickly and Harry laughed loudly, leaning down to kiss her as he moved his hands away from her ribs, stroking her hair gently.

"That's much better" he murmured against her lips as Nikki melted into him, reaching up to run one hand through his hair as she allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, kissing lazily in the doorway to their bedroom without a care in the world.

"Do you think if we tell your mum that we're engaged that she'll come back?" Nikki asked Harry suddenly as she broke the kiss, moving her face away from his slightly to gage his reaction.

"I don't think she'll believe us, but anyway if she comes back _he'll_ be coming back with her and I don't want that man in our house"

"I think that's why she left" Nikki told him quietly, thinking back to the phone call from Anne a few days ago "She wanted to be with James but she knew how much it would hurt you to see it, so she did the only thing that she could"

"I understand that" Harry nodded slowly, Nikki still stroking his hair soothingly "I wouldn't have liked it. I wouldn't have minded another man, but it had to be him didn't it?"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and leant up to kiss him gently on the lips before laying back down on the floor again, neither of them seeming to have registered that they were on the floor in the doorway of their bedroom. "They're together, they've gone somewhere and that's it. They're happy"

"Hmm"

Nikki debated on whether or not to tell Harry about Anne's phone call, but decided against it once again as Harry smiled down at her.

"Yes?" Nikki asked coyly, moving her hand from his hair and placing it on his cheek instead, stroking it gently.

"I'm just admiring my gorgeous girlfriend" Harry replied in the same tone and Nikki grinned bashfully at him "Fiancé sorry"

"Hmm, that's better" Nikki chuckled and Harry smiled at her "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied and leant down to kiss her quickly but passionately, stroking her side gently before looking away from her "Shall we move from the floor and go back downstairs, Artemis has probably wrecked the living room by now"

"That's mean; she's only five weeks old"

"I'm dreading when she's older" Harry chuckled as he stood up and helped Nikki to her feet, stealing another kiss before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the stairs. "Poor Eos won't know what's hit her"

"She'll be a trouble maker as well once she gets better" Nikki assured Harry and he shook his head defiantly "Just you wait"

* * *

"See, you like that don't you?" Nikki smiled as Artemis tucked into her food, having been given some milk as well as the kitten food; the young cat had gone for the milk before moving to the solid food and sniffing it warily. Harry and Nikki had wondered if there had been some attempt to wean and housetrain them before they had been found in their garden and the kitten's quickness at picking things up had confirmed this for them.

Eos however sniffed warily at the semi solid food and meowed quietly, glancing up at Harry and meowing again.

"It's yummy" Harry told the small kitten gently and lifted her towards the food "You've probably seen it before you silly thing" he chuckled, letting out a small sigh of relief as Eos started to eat slowly, before beginning to eat with more vigour.

Artemis meanwhile had stepped back from her food, licking her tiny paw free from excess food where she had stepped in it and then meowed, glancing over at her sister who was still eating and meowing again.

"Don't disturb your sister" Nikki told the kitten from where she was standing at the sink washing up, eyeing the feeding kittens closely. "She's poorly and needs to eat properly"

Artemis however got bored of trying to get her sister's attention and made her way over to the litter tray, climbing in and looking very pleased with herself as she meowed and looked at Nikki, almost asking for praise at being able to do it herself.

"Yes you're a very clever girl" Nikki giggled as she dried her hands on the towel and looked at the kitten who was still meowing, her blue eyes looking imploringly at the blonde "But don't think you're getting praise for the rest of your life when you get in there"

"Isn't she mean Artemis?" Harry cooed as he stood up, content that Eos was fine as she continued to eat. "You're a clever girl aren't you?" he asked in the same tone as he scratched Artemis' head gently, the kitten purring and closing her eyes.

Nikki giggled at the sight and leant against the counter behind her, reaching up to loop her arm around Harry's neck as he placed his hands on her hips and stepped closer to her. He then leant down to kiss her gently and Nikki smiled into the kiss, feeling Harry do the same thing as they kissed lazily for a few minutes.

"You're so beautiful" Harry whispered against Nikki's lips as he drew away slightly and a blush rose across her cheeks, fiddling with the collar of his jumper absentmindedly. "Especially when you blush"

Nikki chuckled as Harry kissed his way down to her neck, nibbling at her warm skin gently and making her lean her head back to give him better access.

* * *

"Are they alright?" Nikki asked sleepily as Harry climbed into bed later that night, instantly wrapping his arms around her and snuggling closer, pressing his chest against her back.

"They're fine, fast asleep together"

"Good" Nikki murmured and entwined one of her hands with Harry's that was wrapped around her waist. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry whispered as he leant up and kissed Nikki on the cheek before laying his head back down on the pillow again and closing his eyes.

* * *

**As I said I've finished writing this fic now :) There are millions more chapters though and maybe a sequal if you don't want to murder me to stop this fic :P**

**xxx**


	126. Chapter 126

"'m sorr' da'"

Harry cracked one eye open as he heard Nikki's quiet voice from behind him, he turned over in the bed and saw Nikki curled up tightly behind him, murmuring in her sleep as she tried to curl up even more away from whoever was hurting her.

"Da' 'm sorry"

Harry clenched one of his fists as he turned over, his anger at Nikki's father surfacing again as he reached over and stroked Nikki's arm gently.

"Nikki wake up" he told her firmly but quietly, moving closer to her and trying to wake her up to comfort her, her whimpering piercing his heart. "Nikki"

Nikki's eyes flew open and she took a few minutes to figure out where she was, tears on her cheeks as she gasped for breath, her dream having terrified her. She then relaxed when she turned to see Harry behind her, gently stroking her arm and looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm sorry I woke you" she whispered as she nibbled her lip nervously, gripping at the edge of the duvet so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Don't apologise" Harry replied quietly, gently moving some of her hair away from her face and then kissing her cold and wet cheek.

"I haven't had one in a while"

"I know" Harry nodded and moved closer to her, Nikki snuggling into him and laying her head on his chest, letting out a contented sigh when she began to feel safe again.

"I'm scared he's going to come back and take me away from you"

"He won't" Harry murmured as he stroked her hair gently, looking down at her and giving her a small reassuring smile "He's in prison for a long time and he's not going to be able to get you once he's out, I promise"

"What if _she_ wants to take me back?"

"I won't let her" Harry told Nikki firmly and she nodded slightly, nibbling her lip even more and making it bleed "Don't do that"

Nikki frowned at him and then realised what she was doing, licking her lips and sighing when she tasted the blood.

"Sorry"

"And anyway I think you'll just kick up a fuss and run back to me" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded against his chest, absentmindedly fiddling with his t-shirt as he gently wiped her bleeding lip with his thumb.

"Yes I would"

"So would I" Harry admitted and Nikki smiled, patting his chest gently and then glancing at the time. She then snuggled down and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh as she did so.

"Will you stay with me?" she murmured sleepily, her grip relaxing on his t-shirt slightly.

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head before laying down as well, rearranging Nikki so she was laying on his chest instead.

"Of course I will. I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

"Harry there's something wrong with the kittens" Nikki told Harry worriedly as she walked into the kitchen were her lover was making them coffee.

"What is it?"

Nikki just shrugged and bit her lip, taking Harry's hand in hers and leading him through to the living room and to the kittens who were laying listlessly in their basket. Their small chests were only just rising and falling and every now and again each of them let out a small pitiful meow.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered to them as he knelt beside the basket and reached over to stroke Artemis, feeling her shivering under him even though the water bottle underneath the blankets was still warm from where he had changed it during the night when he had come down to get a drink. Nikki too knelt down next to the basket and stroked Artemis' white ear while Harry checked on Eos as well, worried for the tiny kittens.

"Do you want me to call the vets?"

"I'll do it" Harry told her and kissed her gently on the cheek as he stood up "Keep an eye on them"

"Hmm"

Nikki then looked back at the kittens and unnecessarily moved the blankets around them, praying that they would be alright. She knew they were both still at risk after being left out in the snow for a long time, but they had both been getting on so well, Eos included, that she had started to relax slightly. But now they were like this and she was terrified that she would lose them.

"He'll be here soon" Harry told Nikki ten minutes later when he walked back into the living room, Nikki still sitting by the basket and watching the kittens carefully. "He just has two more patients then he'll be out. He thinks it's just a throwback from where they were left outside"

"Okay" Nikki smiled and nodded, allowing Harry to help her off the floor and lean down to kiss her.

"They'll be fine" he assured her and Nikki nodded again, fiddling with his jumper "Talking of fine, how are you feeling? You look a bit pale"

"I've got a bit of a headache but it's nothing" Nikki replied and leant up to kiss him, moving away when she heard her stomach rumble, Harry chuckling loudly. "Ssh you" she giggled and Harry grinned at her, taking her hand and pulling her into the kitchen where he went around making breakfast and finishing making the coffees that he had neglected before. Nikki sat herself at the breakfast table and kept glancing towards the door to the living room, nibbling her lip and worrying about the kittens.

"I can feel you worrying"

"Sorry" Nikki sighed as she looked away from the door and to Harry who was placing two mugs on the table in front of her. She reached over and took hers, wrapping her hands around the hot mug and smiling as it warmed her cold hands. "Can you get me some painkillers?"

"Your stomach?" Harry enquired as he did as he was asked, pulling a box from the cupboard as Nikki shook her head.

"My head" Nikki responded as she took two tablets from the box and swallowed them without any water, Harry taking the box back and putting it away in the cupboard as he frowned in concern. "It's just a headache Harry" she giggled, seeing his worry.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you" Harry sighed as he made his way over and leant down to kiss her forehead, Nikki wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his stomach, Harry reaching up to stroke her hair gently.

* * *

"Hi" Nikki smiled as William walked into the living room, Harry having just let him in the house. Snow was dotted around his red hair and over his coat which he took off and Harry took from him, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs.

"Hey" William replied as he sat down on one of the armchairs, seeing Nikki looking behind her for Georg and Ada as well. "Just me"

"How are you doing?" Nikki asked him, knowing that he hadn't been back to his house in a while and wondering if that was what he wanted to talk about. He had moved out of Georg and Ada's when his uncle had moved nearer and had moved in with him, the man being a geography teacher at one of the local schools. He had allowed William to stay with him after learning what had happened to his nephew.

"I've been a lot better than I have in a long time, living with Darren had been good" William replied with a smile, looking over at the Christmas tree that was still up and sparkling with the lights, and then down at the basket which held the two sleeping kittens. The vet having been a few hours before and put them on some medication to clear their illness up, telling Harry and Nikki to keep them warm. "You have another one"

Nikki knew that he was changing the subject away from him and humoured him, knowing how many times she had done the same.

"Eos, we found her in the garden as well, well Harry did. They're a bit ill at the moment after being out in the snow but they should get better soon, it doesn't help that they're still so young"

"But they'll get a lot better with Nikki doting on them" Harry chuckled as he walked into the room carrying three mugs carefully, handing one to William as he walked past the armchair and then one to Nikki.

"Like you don't" Nikki giggled as she moved her legs so Harry could sit on the other end of the sofa, stretching them out again when he had got settled, their mugs in their hands. "So what's wrong?"

"Sorry?" William asked as he looked away from the tree and too his friends.

"There's something wrong" Nikki told him, throwing William a pointed look as he sighed and shook his head, absentmindedly stirring his coffee. "Is it Georg?"

"No" William replied instantly "Yes, I mean I don't.." he stuttered and Harry and Nikki exchanged a concerned look. "How did you know it was the right time for you two to have sex?"

"You mean you and Georg haven't had sex yet?" Harry asked incredulously and then winced as Nikki kicked his leg none too gently, giving him an irritated look as she did so. "What?"

"Try being subtle next time"

"Subtlety is overrated"

"Tell me about it" Nikki muttered as she turned back to William who was blushing slightly, looking from one to the other. "You haven't..."

William shook his head again and his blush grew.

"I want to, or I think I want to and then when I really think about it I don't"

"What about Georg?"

"I think he does" William muttered and looked down into his coffee as though it would tell him the answer to his dilemma. "He says that we can wait but I'm scared he'll go to someone else"

"He wouldn't do that" Nikki shook her head and William just shrugged and continued to stare into his coffee. "Have you done _anything_ at all?"

"Yes, I mean we've touched each other but we haven't done anything else" William continued and Nikki nodded.

"You know there's no point getting worried about it" Harry told his friend who looked at him and frowned "It'll happen when it happens, there's no point in rushing it and regretting it afterwards"

"You'll know, trust me" Nikki added and William nodded, trusting their judgement on the matter "What does your uncle think of it all?"

William chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

"He's proud of me for being gay and he takes every opportunity to remind me that at least I won't pass on my ginger hair. It's fun to remind him that he too has ginger hair his daughter does as well"

"Poor girl" Harry sighed loudly and Nikki giggled as William glared at him. "How old is she anyway?"

"Five, you might be able to meet her soon. Are you coming to the new year's party at mine?"

* * *

**16 sleeps until Christmas..yes I am about five :P**

**xxx**


	127. Chapter 127

The next couple of days passed without incident, except for Artemis and Eos recovering slightly and then using the litter box without prompting from Harry and Nikki, something the teenagers were proud of. Harry and Nikki had debated on whether or not to tell their friends about their engagement, deciding in the end not to and just keep it to themselves for a few more months until they were sure their friends would understand properly.

"You know we could always stay in for the evening" Harry murmured against Nikki's neck, his arms around her waist as she tried to sort herself out for the evening with their friends and their families. "I have a couple of things that we could do"

"I'm sure you have" Nikki giggled as she reached up and tugged at one of the ringlets that her hair had naturally dried into. "But we're going to celebrate New Year with our friends"

"They'll understand" Harry mumbled as he continued to kiss and nibble at her warm skin, making Nikki tut loudly and swat him away, turning around and stepping away from his embrace. "You're just looking very gorgeous tonight"

Nikki looked down at what she was wearing, frowning at her jeans and her jumper before looking back at Harry who looked like he wanted to ravish her there and then. She then realised that he probably did and rolled her eyes.

"Go and get my boots" she chuckled and motioned towards the wardrobe as she turned back to the mirror and tugged at her hair again.

"Which pair?" Harry asked "You have about a hundred"

"I have five, and the long ones"

"My favourite"

"I know" Nikki smirked at him and Harry grinned at her as he opened the wardrobe doors and crouched down to find them. She then took the time to look at what Harry was wearing. Smart black jeans and dark blue shirt that showed off his fitness. Nikki wasn't going to let Harry know it, but she too was seconds away from dragging him to the bed, the aftershave that he was wearing topped it off as well.

"Your boots my lady"

"Thank you" Nikki grinned and Harry chuckled as she sat down on the end of the bed and pulled them on, very well aware of her lover watching her.

"You do look gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki replied again, more quietly this time as she blushed and looked up at him, seeing a genuine loving smile on his face that made her heart jump happily. She then looked down at her hand and reached over to fiddle with the ring there, sighing as she did so. "I don't want to take it off"

Harry smiled slightly and reached over to take her hand in his, gently taking the ring off her finger and feeling Nikki wince slightly. Harry then placed it on the same finger on her right hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss gently.

"It doesn't feel right on that finger" Nikki chuckled and Harry kissed her knuckles again.

"It doesn't look right either, but it's just for now"

"And when we're back at school"

"And then" Harry murmured and leant forward to kiss her gently on the lips, moving away just as quickly because any more and he wouldn't have been able to stop. Nikki however leant forward again and kissed him, bringing one hand to his cheek and stroking it gently. "Keep doing that and we'll be late"

"Come on then" Nikki giggled as she stood up and grabbed her scarf from the bed next to her, wrapping it around her neck and then picking her coat up as well. "Taxi will be here soon"

* * *

Harry and Nikki arrived at William's house before the rest of them and were both greeted happily by their red headed friend who practically dragged them into the house and begged them to help him escape his uncle who was making him help his five year old cousin get ready. Nikki had just giggled loudly and rolled her eyes, telling him that she would help him.

"Thank you Nikki, I would kiss you if I wasn't gay and Harry wouldn't kill me"

"I wouldn't kill you" Harry tutted and shook his head as he followed his girlfriend and friend through the house "It's not like you're trying to steal her"

"Well if there's one woman I'd go straight for its Nikki" William grinned and Nikki blushed as Harry patted the red head on the shoulder and shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid she's taken"

"Many times from the sound of it" William muttered and got a swipe around the head from a laughing Nikki and a loud laugh from Harry, neither of them denying it.

"William there you are"

"Ah, Uncle Darren this is Harry and Nikki" William introduced them quickly in case he was given another job to do.

The middle aged man smiled kindly at the two of them and shook their hands, he too having red hair but it was streaked with a bit of gray around the sides.

"Nice to meet you, William talks a lot about you and how you helped him" Darren smiled and Nikki glanced at their friend who was blushing and looking away from them, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well we couldn't let a friend go through that without help sir" Harry replied and Darren nodded.

"Right, you can call me Darren, none of this sir stuff that just makes me feel old" he continued and both Harry and Nikki smiled and nodded. "Food is in the living room as well as drink, alcohol as well but don't get so drunk that someone has to carry you home because we won't, we'll just leave you"

Nikki giggled at his sense of humour and Harry chuckled as well, nodding and grinning at the older man who then turned to his nephew.

"Is Angela ready yet?"

"No" William shook his head "She can't decide what to wear, Nikki's going to help"

"Well good luck with that" Darren chuckled

"Angie can I come in?" William asked as they reached the five year olds bedroom door, Harry having come along as well to meet the little girl after William had told him that they would get along fine.

"Yes"

William opened the door and winced when he saw the state of the room, clothes were scattered all over the floor and the wardrobe was open to reveal more were actually on the floor than in there.

"I've brought some help"

"Who?" the five year old asked as her cousin walked into the room, Nikki poking her head around the door and getting a surprise. Instead of pinks, purples, dolls, horses and whatever else Nikki had expected the young girl to have in her room, it was decorated green with a bit of brown, toy planes decorated the cabinets and shelves and various books joined them. Posters of planes were on the walls and the wardrobe and Nikki had to dodge planes as she walked into the room. She now knew why William had said that his cousin and Harry would get on well.

"Angela this is Nikki and this is Harry"

Nikki took a look at the girl and smiled back at her when the little girl beamed at her. She had long fiery red hair that fell down to her waist and her eyes were a light green colour. She was wearing only a pair of jeans and her vest as she sat on the bed swinging her legs with a book on her lap.

"Hi, I'm Angela, but you can call me Angie if you want"

"I'm Nikki" Nikki replied and the little girl nodded.

"You're pretty" Angela then added quietly, blushing slightly as she looked bashfully at Nikki.

"Thank you" Nikki giggled and then looked down at the clothes on the floor "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know" Angela pouted and shook her head "Daddy says I should wear a dress because it's special but I don't want to. Where are you from?"

"I think you should wear what you want to wear" Nikki confided in Angela as William and Harry left the room, Harry would meet the girl better later on. "And I'm from South Africa"

"Wow, did you see Lions and Elephants and.."

"Sometimes" Nikki chuckled, cutting off Angela's excited tirade, her eyes lighting up "But I lived a bit away from them in the south"

"Oh" Angela nodded and patted the bed next to her, indicating for Nikki to sit down. The blonde did so and looked around the room.

"You like planes?"

"Uh hu" Angela nodded excitedly and grinned at Nikki "I want to be a pilot"

"Well you will get on very well with Harry because he wanted to be a pilot as well"

"Really?" Angela asked, already in awe of the young woman sitting next to her and ready to be enthralled by Harry as well.

"Yep, don't tell him this" Nikki added in a low voice "But I think you know more about planes than he does" she grinned and Angela beamed happily, jumping down off the bed and looking at the clothes on the floor.

"Can you help me chose?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded, glad that the little girl wanted her to help, they would have been here all night if not. She didn't remember being this picky as a child.

"I like your hair, its pretty" Angela then told her and reached up to tug at her own hair "Can you do a pony tail please?"

"Of course I can" Nikki smiled and Angela grinned at her, bounding over to her chest of drawers and picking up a hairbrush and hair band before running over to Nikki and standing in front of her, reaching up to touch one of the ringlets of her hair.

"You have lovely hair" Nikki told Angela a few minutes later as she gently brushed the red strands, the little girl having changed her mind and now wanting two plaits instead.

"They tease me" Angela told Nikki quietly.

"Who do?" Nikki frowned as she handed the brush to the little girl and began to do one plait.

"At school, because I have red hair"

"Well that's mean, your hair it lovely and don't let them tell you it's not" Nikki tutted and Angela nodded quickly "How many other people have your colour hair? Not many I expect. I think they're just jealous really"

"Really?" Angela asked incredulously and Nikki nodded.

"People were nasty to me as well, about how I speak and were I came from"

"I like how you speak"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and took one hair band from Angela, securely tying the first plait and then moving on to the second one.

"I can't do plaits" Angela pouted, changing the subject completely "Daddy can't either"

"Well would you like me to teach you?"

"Please" Angela nodded eagerly, turning around and making Nikki lose her grip on half the plait that she had done. "Sorry" the little girl giggled and Nikki only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

**Sorry if I can't put your suggestions into this fic, I've already finished writing it..yes that is how much time I have :P so everything is finished and in it's place now :)**

**xxx**


	128. Chapter 128

"Daddy daddy daddy look"

Darren turned away from where he was talking to William and Harry in the living room when he heard his daughter's voice. She rushed into the room and over to him, a large grin on her face as she motioned to her hair.

"Look what Nikki did" Angela grinned and motioned to her hair which was done up in two neat plaits "She said she'll teach me too"

"Well thank you for getting this one ready" Darren smiled at Nikki as she walked into the room, shrugging and smiling at the older man.

"That's alright" Nikki replied and accepted a drink from Harry who kissed her on the cheek. "We cleaned up as well didn't we?"

"Yeah, we put all my clothes away daddy" Angela laughed and latched onto Nikki's leg, hugging her tightly and making both Harry and William chuckle loudly and Darren laugh out loud. "Do you like what I'm wearing? Nikki helped me chose"

She was wearing her jeans from earlier and had a light blue jumper on to keep her warm when they were in the garden for the fireworks later on.

Before she could get an answer from her father, Angela had turned and run from the room.

"Is she always so energetic?" Nikki asked the two red headed men and they nodded "Okay"

"Thank you for helping her. It's not easy being a man brining up a daughter" Darren told Nikki who just nodded "I think she likes you" he added with a chuckle.

"Nikki is very likeable" Harry smiled and kissed Nikki on the cheek, causing William to roll his eyes and pretend to gag. "Are they brining Jurian?" he then asked William who nodded "Well you'll have two children to look after tonight"

Nikki just smiled and nodded slightly, turning away from Harry as Angela ran back into the room holding a book in her hand.

"Harry Nikki says you like planes but I know more about them than you do" she told him quickly and Harry had to wonder if she had been given sugar before they arrived.

"Well I don't know about that" Harry pouted and sat down on the sofa, putting his drink on the table next to him "I think I know more than you do"

"But Nikki says I know more than you" Angela pouted back as she hopped onto the sofa and handed Harry the book that was of course about planes "Is Nikki your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is"

"She's pretty" Angela whispered even though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry gave Nikki a sideways glance and they exchanged a smile before Harry replied.

"Yes she is very pretty isn't she?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Hopefully" Harry replied in the same loud whisper and the little girl giggled loudly.

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Nikki asked as she walked into the kitchen were William and Darren were still preparing food and drink "I think Harry's preoccupied"

"Well at least she won't get bored this evening" Darren chuckled and shook his head to answer her question "You're a guest here"

"I want to help"

"She won't let up" William warned his uncle and Nikki mock glared at her friend.

"What time are the rest getting here?" Nikki asked her friend as Darren let her help; she walked over to the sink and began to wash up some things to make it easier to work in the kitchen.

"Soon I should think" William replied, glancing at the clock.

"Yes but we have to give William and Georg some alone time" Darren mocked his nephew who threw a tea towel at his head, Nikki laughing as Darren continued to mock him.

"It's not me and Georg you should be worrying about" William motioned to Nikki who smirked "Once it gets to midnight Nikki and Harry will be making out like no-bodies business"

"That's because it is no-bodies business" Nikki smirked and flicked some bubbles at her friend while his uncle shook his head in amusement.

* * *

"Nik"

"Well hello young man" Nikki grinned as Jurian walked into the living room, more steady on his feet since the last time they saw him. She scooped him into her arms and onto her lap, kissing his cheek gently and letting him wrap his arms around her neck and give her a sloppy kiss back.

"Nikki how are you?" Isold asked as she walked into the room after her youngest son, Nikki standing up and accepting a hug from the older woman.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you; this one has been missing you though" Isold chuckled and tapped her son on the nose, the little boy sitting on Nikki's hip with his head on her shoulder.

"Have you now?" Nikki asked the little boy and he grinned at her, reaching up to tug gently on one of her ringlets. "Well I've missed you as well"

Jurian grinned and her and kissed her on the cheek again.

"Nik dwink"

"You want a drink?"

"Ye"

"Well let me go and see what I can find" Nikki chuckled and Isold grinned, glad that her son was in good hands for the evening.

* * *

Two hours later and Harry found Nikki in the living room with Jurian and Angela, all three of them sitting on the floor and the two children listening closely to what Nikki was saying, by the sounds of it it was a story from when she was in Africa. Harry watched them closely from the doorway, none of them knowing that he was there, and his heart clenched when he saw Nikki with the children. He knew that she would be a brilliant mum one day, she was good with children and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that they should have a child now. But Harry knew they couldn't, he just had to wait a few more years before they had that privilege and it was eating at him. He knew of people who had had children young and had still gone on to have brilliant jobs afterwards, there was no reason that he and Nikki couldn't do that.

Harry shook his head and turned away from Nikki and the children, walking back towards the kitchen where everyone else was, watching William and Georg set the fireworks up outside in the cold.

"Does Nikki have the children?" Darren asked as Harry walked into the room, Ada just making her way out of the back door, laughing at her brother and his boyfriend as she went to help them.

"Yes"

"You're both very good with children" Darren continued as he handed Harry a drink, the young man taking it and nodding absentmindedly.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Isold asked in concern as she looked at Harry closely.

"No I'm fine" Harry shook his head and grabbed the drink that Nikki had left there. He then turned and walked from the room, the older adults looking at each other and shrugging.

"Harry come and listen" Angela grinned as she spotted Harry walk into the room. Nikki looked up as well and smiled at him, accepting her orange juice from him and then placing it on the table next to her on the floor as Harry sat down next to her, pulling Jurian onto his lap.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Nikki's telling us about the time she saw some lions" Angela replied, awe tainting her voice as she sat on Nikki's lap.

"Oh really" Harry replied, nodding slightly and smiling at his lover, having heard this story before when they had been trading stories about their childhood.

"Yeah. Harry do you love Nikki?"

"Very much" Harry nodded, both of them a bit taken aback by the little girl's question. He leant over and kissed Nikki on the cheek and his lover smiled and leant into him.

"Nikki do you love Harry?"

"More than anything" Nikki murmured and smiled up at Harry who then pressed a kiss onto her forehead, whispering that he loved her.

"I think you should have a baby" Angela grinned in all her childlike innocence and Nikki felt her heart clench when she heard those words.

* * *

**Had to have Angela in all her childlike innocence saying that :P**

**xxx**


	129. Chapter 129

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look and the blonde sighed and shook her head, leaning closer to Harry who once again kissed her forehead.

"Angie we'd love to, but we're too young" Nikki tried to explain to the little girl who just shook her head and continued to smile.

"You love each other" the little girl pouted, confused as to why they weren't going to have a baby when they said that they loved each other.

As Angela spoke, Nikki reached down and took the ring off her right hand and put it back on her left hand, ignoring Harry's questioning look in favour of smiling at the little girl. Harry however brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Nik hav baby" Jurian grinned and nodded, looking up at Harry and patting him on the cheek, giggling quietly as he did so.

"Is it because you'll be bullied?" Angela asked quietly, cocking her head to one side to look at Nikki who nodded "But you said that they only bully you because they're jealous"

"When it comes to having a baby it's different" Nikki tried to explain but Angela just shook her head, some of her hair that hadn't reached the plaits falling to frame her face.

"Don't they know that you love each other?"

"Angela"

They all looked towards the doorway when they heard Darren's stern voice. Harry and Nikki realising that both Darren and Isold must have heard most of the conversation.

"I think it's time to leave Harry and Nikki alone now" Darren continued in the same stern voice but Angela shook her head and moved closer to Nikki.

"You too young man" Isold added as she walked over and picked up Jurian from Harry's lap, the young boy fussing slightly before relaxing in his mother's arms when he realised he wasn't having his own way this time.

"Angela"

"No" Angela shook her head again and gripped onto Nikki's jumper.

"It's alright, you can stand with us when we see the fireworks" Nikki told the young girl who looked up at her, nibbling her lip slightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Nikki nodded and smiled, getting a smile back from the young girl. She then stood up and ran towards Darren who smiled and nodded at Harry and Nikki before closing the living room door and giving them both some privacy.

Nikki snuggled closer to Harry and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead before resting his cheek on the top of her head. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, both content with each other's company, before Harry realised that Nikki was silently crying.

"Hey" Harry whispered and gently wiped her fallen tears with his thumb, hearing Nikki choke back a sob as he did so.

"Even a..five..year old..is..telling us..to have...a...baby" Nikki sobbed and turned her face into his chest so he couldn't see her crying. Harry however shook his head and moved away from her slightly so he could see her face properly.

"Don't hide from me Nikki" he told her softly but she just shook her head and took a deep breath to stop herself crying.

"I love you" she murmured and Harry smiled and nodded, stroking her back gently as he did so.

"I love you"

"In a few years Harry, we'll have a baby then yes?" Nikki asked him hopefully and Harry beamed and nodded, kissing her again and feeling her smile against his lips, her face still wet with tears. "When we're older and more capable"

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me" Harry whispered as he stroked her cheek gently.

"I think I do" Nikki nodded and kissed him gently again before nuzzling his jaw gently and letting out a contented sigh. Harry pulled her gently onto his lap and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest and Harry leaning down to press a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Nikki I'm sorry" Angela said quietly as Nikki and Harry walked into the garden a few minutes later for the fireworks, both of them wrapped up warmly in their coats and scarves.

Nikki knelt down in front of the little girl who was also wrapped up tightly in layers and made her look up at her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about"

"Daddy said I made you sad" Angela's bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry"

"It wasn't you" Nikki smiled and gently pulled Angela into a hug, the little girl instantly hugging her back tightly and crying into her shoulder. "Hey, ssh. What are the tears for?" she cooed to the red headed girl who was sobbing loudly.

"I though..you would..hate..me"

"I could never hate you" Nikki assured Angela as the five year old pulled away and looked at the blonde carefully "You're too pretty and hate is a very strong word"

Angela blushed and giggled tearfully, rubbing her eyes with her glove covered hands and taking in a shaky breath.

"Now do you still want to watch the fireworks with me and Harry?"

"Uh hu"

"Well that's if they ever get going" Darren called over and then turned to William and Georg who glared back at him.

"Well if you'd helped us set them up"

"I helped" Ada pouted and Georg scoffed "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Georg shook his head and Nikki giggled, allowing Angela to slip her gloved hand into Nikki's as she stood up and pecked Harry on the cheek.

"You know we would like to get home today..tomorrow" Harry chuckled and mock glanced at his watch, seeing that it was half an hour until midnight. "We have some kittens that we need to check up on"

"Will they be alright?" Nikki then asked in concern, knowing that some of their neighbours were having fireworks as well.

"They'll be fine" Harry assured her quietly and Nikki nodded, believing him. "They're in our room anyway, it's pretty quiet in there" he then smirked and leant closer "When you're not in there" he added in a low voice, making Nikki's cheeks flush even redder than they already were because of the cold.

* * *

"Happy New Year my love" Harry murmured against Nikki's lips half an hour later as the clock struck twelve o'clock and the fireworks went off.

"Happy New Year" Nikki smiled and Harry chuckled before kissing her, both of them getting lost in each other and ignoring everything around them as they kissed in the middle of the garden. Angela looked up at them and giggled loudly, before running over to her father and hugging him tightly.

"Come here you" Georg grinned as he took a leaf out of Harry and Nikki's book and grabbed his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss him forcibly on the mouth and making William moan in surprise. "Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year" William laughed as he pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him back with as much force as he had been kissed, both couples oblivious to the fireworks going off in their garden and the ones around them.

* * *

**We'll be seeing a lot of Angela from now on :)**

**xxx**


	130. Chapter 130

"See, they're fine" Harry whispered as he and Nikki checked on Artemis and Eos early that morning when they got home from the party. The two kittens were still fast asleep in their bed, curled up together even with the fireworks still going on outside.

"Good" Nikki yawned and closed the living room door quietly "I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

"Good idea" Harry smiled and Nikki threw him a withering look as they made their way towards the stairs.

"To sleep"

"That's what I was thinking" Harry replied innocently and Nikki chuckled incredulously and shook her head.

"I don't think so"

* * *

The next morning Harry and Nikki didn't wake until almost ten o'clock, by which time the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains. Even though the rays were weak they still caused Harry and Nikki to moan in protest at being woken up by them streaming across the bed.

"Morning" Nikki murmured as she rolled over and wrapped herself around Harry, resting her head on his chest and refusing to open her eyes.

"Morning" Harry replied as he blindly draped his arm around her back and pulled the duvet further up their bodies. "What time is it?"

"Don't know"

Harry sighed and opened his eyes, wincing against the light as he turned to look at the clock.

"Almost ten"

"What?" Nikki asked quickly as she opened her eyes and sat up slightly, looking around the room as she ran one hand through her messy hair. "The kittens need feeding"

Harry nodded and reached over to stroke her back, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again and smiling up at his lover who smiled back down at him.

"They can wait a few more minutes" he told her as he tugged her down so she was laying on him, wrapping his arms around her back as Nikki leant up on her elbows to look down at him, a smile on her face as she did so.

"So" she said slowly and then trailed off, Harry stroking her back under her pyjama top.

"So" he repeated in the same tone and Nikki giggled.

She then opened her mouth to reply but the phone ringing from the hallway stopped her, she glanced over her shoulder and Harry sighed, patting her bum as he sat up slightly. Nikki however refused to move and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him forcibly and making Harry gasp in surprise. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and allowed Nikki to deepen the kiss, running one hand up the back of her t-shirt. However the incessant ringing of the phone annoyed him and he broke away, shaking his head at Nikki and trying to ignore her pout as he moved her to the bed next to him.

"I'll be right back"

"You better be" Nikki grinned as she ran one hand through her hair, glancing at the time again and then too climbing out of the bed and following her lover out of the room. He frowned as he went to pick up the phone. "I'm going to check on the kittens"

Harry nodded as he picked up the phone, bringing it to his ear and opening his mouth to answer when a familiar voice floated down the speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Mum" Harry stated and leant against the banister of the stairs, shaking his head as he spoke.

"_Happy new year sweetheart"_

"Hmm"

"_Harry"_ Anne sighed down the phone _"I just want to talk to you"_

"Well you could have talked face to face if you were here" Harry replied bitterly and kicked the wall behind him "Where are you anyway?"

"_Nikki didn't tell you?"_

"Nikki?" Harry asked in confusion "Why would Nikki know?"

"_Well we talked on the phone a few weeks ago"_

Harry opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again as he tried to remember if Nikki had mentioned it to him. He then realised that she hadn't because he would have remembered.

"_I didn't want to hurt you Harry"_

"Well you did" he told her quietly, still trying to work out why Nikki didn't tell him about talking to his mother. "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me please"_

"Okay" Harry nodded "When will you be back?"

"_I don't know, maybe a few months"_

"Sure" Harry nodded once more and glared at the wall opposite her "Just..be careful okay"

"_I will"_ Anne chuckled _"You too. I love you"_

"I love you too mum" Harry smiled slightly and then frowned when he heard a familiar male voice in the background "You know Mary's pretty broken up, her husband running away with his best friend's widow is..."

"_Stop it"_

"Just saying" Harry shrugged noncommittally, he hadn't really liked James's wife but that didn't mean she deserved what had happened to her. "I have to go"

"_Okay"_ his mother sighed and Harry felt slightly bad for trying to avoid her, he however wasn't prepared enough to talk to her for a long amount of time just yet. _"Keep up with school won't you?"_

"Of course. Bye mum"

He then quickly hung up and let out a long breath, running one hand through his hair as he tried to control his emotions.

* * *

"Nikki why didn't you tell me that you'd spoken to mum?"

Nikki looked up from where she was putting the saucers down for the kittens, both Artemis and Eos sniffing at her hands before starting to eat.

"It was a few weeks ago" Nikki shrugged as she turned away from him and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't want to upset you" Nikki sighed, she hated the hurt tone that she detected in Harry's voice. She heard him sigh and felt him walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and hugging her into him. "That was your mum?"

"Hmm"

"What did she want?"

"I don't know, I couldn't speak to her properly" Harry murmured and pressed a kiss to her neck as she dried her hands and turned her head towards him slightly. "When are we back at school?"

"Wednesday"

"Four days"

"And we have work to do, that biology project" Nikki reminded him as she turned in his arms and looped hers around his neck, seeing the smirk on his face as she did so. "Not that type of biology"

"That's disappointing" Harry pouted and Nikki giggled, leaning up to kiss him gently before moving away and patting his shoulder.

"At least I've already started it" she chuckled and extracted herself from his arms before they could get carried away.

"You'll help me with the work though, won't you?"

"Nope" Nikki giggled and Harry threw her a withering look which she returned as she walked from the room.

* * *

"What do you want young lady?" Nikki asked as she looked away from her maths work and down to Eos who was sitting next to her chair and meowing loudly. "Do you want some attention?"

Nikki leant down and picked up the kitten with one hand, lifting her up with one hand and placing Eos on her lap, stroking her gently as she turned back to her maths work. Eos lifted her paws and leant on the table, batting at Nikki's hand and meowing to get some more attention from her. Harry looked up from his own work and chuckled at the kitten who was turning her head and nibbling at Nikki's fingers, begging for attention.

"And I thought your sister was a cheeky madam" Nikki giggled as she turned her attention to the kitten on her lap. "Where is your sister anyway?"

She turned around to see Artemis in the middle of the living room playing with a toy mouse, batting at it with her small paw and meowing in surprise as it flicked back at her. Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head, tapping her pen on the table before bringing it to her mouth to chew absentmindedly on it.

"Do you think they'll be okay when we're at school?"

"Of course they will be" Harry replied, not looking away from the book he was flicking through to help him with the biology project that they had. "We can come back and check on them during free periods if you want"

"Yes please" Nikki nodded and brought Eos up so she could kiss the kitten on the head, Eos nuzzling her cheek and letting out a content meow in response to the attention that she was getting. "Just while they're still young"

"I'm bored" Harry sighed as he put his pen down and turned to Nikki who smiled at him. She then put Eos on the floor and stood up, walking over to Harry who took her hand in his and pulled her into him, allowing her to straddle him where he was sitting.

"How about we do some fun biology then" she whispered to him before leaning down and covering his lips with hers.

* * *

**Christmas holidays! Whoo! Lots of chapters coming up now, considering that I've already finished this fic :P**

**xxx**


	131. Chapter 131

"Now I know how happy you are to be back at school" their chemistry teacher told them as he walked into the room, receiving groans from around the class as he chuckled at them. "But from now on it's going to be mostly about exams which you have in June, just to remind you"

"Thanks" Nikki muttered under her breath and Harry chuckled at her, Ada giggling quietly as she doodled on her notebook.

"But you've only got until May to learn everything from me because then you have study leave" their teacher continued and Nikki and Ada exchanged a pained look, neither of them wanting to hear about exams.

* * *

"Harry what's the answer?" Nikki asked her lover halfway through the lesson as they were doing the work that they had been set. She and Ada had been struggling on one question for five minutes before she swallowed her pride and asked Harry.

He chuckled and turned around slightly so he could explain it to both of them properly; Georg and William too busy having a conversation about something that wasn't chemistry to care about what was in front of them.

"By the way have you all been told about the meeting today?" their teacher asked over the classes talking "Anyone thinking of going to Oxbridge should go to the hall today during fourth period, there's going to be someone there talking about how to get in"

"Going?" Nikki asked Ada who just shook her head "Why? I thought you wanted to go"

"I've been looking, I think I want to go to UCL instead" Ada informed her friend who nodded and smiled "Anyway I won't be getting the grades to go to Oxbridge"

"Yes you will" Nikki scoffed and Ada shook her head and chuckled.

"I didn't really want to go anyway, I'm not spending all of that time with you two" she giggled and Nikki gave her a mock offended look.

"Who says me and Harry are going to get in?"

Ada just gave her a pointed look and rolled her eyes.

"You will"

"We might not" Nikki shrugged and Ada nodded.

"You will. Georg are you going?"

"I might" her brother replied as he looked up from his work "It's not first on my list but I might as well"

"William?"

"Nah" the red head shook his head without looking away from the paper in front of him "I want to go to Nottingham, first choice"

"Just us then" Harry told Nikki and Georg, one who nodded, the other too busy trying to look at his boyfriend's answers over his arm.

* * *

"Ah Harry, Nikki there you are" the headmaster smiled as they walked into the main hall for the meeting. "I wondered if you two were going to turn up"

"Wouldn't have missed it" Nikki commented as she looked around, there were four other students there that they both recognised but had never talked to.

"Right, do we think anyone else is going to turn up?" the headmaster then asked everyone else, getting 'no's from everyone else.

"I think Georg might be coming but he's not sure" Nikki explained as she and Harry sat down on the chairs that had been laid out.

"Right we'll start without him. Mr Dalton if you would" the headmaster spoke to a young man who looked a few years older than they were. He nodded and smiled at Harry and Nikki as the others sat down as well.

* * *

"I forgot how tiring school was" Nikki moaned as she lay down on the sofa, depositing her bag on the floor and laying her head on a cushion as Harry chuckled at her, taking his coat off and throwing it on the back of the sofa as he watched her closely. Eos and Artemis wandered over from their basket when they saw and heard Harry and Nikki and attempted to climb up onto the sofa to Nikki, she chuckled and reached down to pick them both up, placing them on her chest and stroking them gently as they meowed and settled down, nuzzling into her hands as they did so. "Yeah I've missed you as well"

"Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you" Nikki shook her head, moving her legs slightly so Harry could sit on the sofa as well, before resting her feet on his lap. She then reached over and took the ring off her right hand and put it back on her left ring finger, Harry reaching over to take her hand in his and gently play with the ring. Artemis and Eos then jumped off Nikki's stomach, landing on the floor and shaking their heads as they fell over slightly and stumbled to get back up again. "I would however like a kiss"

"I can do that" Harry chuckled as he moved so he could crawl up the sofa and lay next to Nikki, kissing her gently as the kittens ran around on the floor after one of the toy mice that they had. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, trying to get as close to each other as possible. They had both forgotten what it had been like having to go through a school day without kissing, after three weeks of holidays kissing whenever they could, it had been difficult for both of them.

"So" Harry said quietly as he drew away from her, earning a disappointed moan from Nikki as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Enough kissing for you?"

"Not nearly enough" she grinned coyly at him, running her other hand through his hair as Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her again, more passionately this time.

* * *

"Are you cooking tonight?" Nikki asked sometime later as she and Harry still lay curled up together on the sofa, Harry absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair as they did so.

"Yep, what do you want?"

"Can we just get pizza? I fancy pizza" Nikki told him and lazily ran one hand through his hair, making it stick up more than it already was.

"I'm sure we can get pizza"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and leant down to kiss him on the forehead, moving his bangs away from his eyes and laying back down again so her head was resting on the cushion behind her. "I need a bath"

Harry propped himself up next to her and smiled down at her, still playing with her hair as he did so.

"May I join you?"

Nikki sighed dramatically and pretended to think of the answer as she sat up observed him closely, a grin forming on her face as he smirked at her.

"I don't know" Nikki mused as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, unintentionally exposing her neck to Harry and making him lean down to kiss her warm skin slowly, nibbling lightly at the spot that made her legs weak, his hand sliding from her hip up the front of her jumper and stroking her stomach slowly. "Must you always be so convincing?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled against her skin before Nikki pushed him away and climbed off the sofa, offering her hand and giving him one of her coy smiles that had him tingling with anticipation.

* * *

"You know the idea of a bath is to get clean" Nikki told Harry some time later as they lay naked in the bed, Harry in between her legs with his head resting on her stomach, tracing random patterns on her soft skin, one of Nikki's hands in his hair, the other on the bed next to her. They'd had a bath and then made their way into the bedroom where they'd quickly made their way over to the bed, towels dropped in the bathroom doorway in their haste.

"Oh well" Harry replied noncommittally as he turned his head and rested his chin on her stomach, both of them smiling at each other.

"Next time I'm having a bath alone" Nikki giggled and glanced at the time before looking back down at her lover who was chuckling quietly at her. He then moved so he was lying propped up beside her and Nikki turned on her side to look at him, Harry draping his arm around her waist, his head resting on his other hand that propped him up. "You're staring"

"You're beautiful"

Nikki blushed and reached up to run one hand through Harry's already messed up hair, feeling him lean into her touch.

"And you're handsome"

"I'm being serious" Harry chuckled as he leant down to kiss Nikki, rolling her onto her back and letting her tug him closer to her.

"So am I" Nikki replied and glanced down at Harry's hand where he was stroking her thigh gently "If you keep doing that we won't be leaving here for a while"

"I can live with that" her lover grinned and Nikki giggled as he leant down to kiss her once again.

* * *

**Keep with me guys :P**

**xxx**


	132. Chapter 132

"Harry you're distracting me" Nikki giggled as she tried to push Harry away from her. She was sitting at the living room table with the Chemistry work spread out in front of her, Harry standing behind her with his arms around her neck, kissing her neck gently as he stroked her arm. "Harry"

"Yes?"

"You're distracting me" Nikki repeated with an even louder giggle and put her pen down on the table, turning slightly to look at him with a smirk on her face. "Do you mind?"

"Nope" Harry replied cheekily and Nikki rolled her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't you get tired of me?" Nikki murmured and Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Never"

"Really?" Nikki whispered and Harry saw doubt in her eyes as she spoke. He crouched down next to the chair and took her hands in his, bringing one of them to his mouth to kiss.

"I will never get tired of you Nikki" Harry assured her and she smiled at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I love you"

"Are you sure?" Nikki frowned again and looked down at her legs, avoiding his eyes "I mean there are loads of women out there who are miles better than I am and.."

"Ssh" Harry soothed her and stood up, gently tugging her to her feet as well and leading her to the sofa where he sat them both down and Nikki cuddled up to him. "I love _you; _I don't want anyone else but you"

He reached down and gently stroked her cheek, feeling her relax against him and hearing her let out a small sigh.

"I just thought you might get bored of me" she whispered and Harry chuckled and shook her head. "There are more beautiful..."

"Nikki you are beautiful" Harry interrupted her self-image destroying rant and made her look at him, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. He shifted them and placed his hands on her face, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "Yes you are"

"No I'm not" Nikki shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she did so and making Harry frown.

"What's wrong darling?" Harry whispered, not understanding what was wrong with her. She had been perfectly fine a few minutes ago and now she was like this.

"There was a girl at school today" Nikki told him and he nodded, moving one hand away from her face and entwining it with Nikki's on her lap, gently fiddling with the ring on her finger. "I heard her and her friends talking, about you, us"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know" Nikki shook her head, taking a deep breath and nibbling her lip gently "She's in our year but I don't know who she is"

"What did she say?"

"She was talking to her friends about you, and how she finds you gorgeous and...they were wondering what you were doing with..." she frowned and shook her head "someone like me" she whispered and her voice caught in her throat as Harry frowned angrily. "They said that you and her would be much more suited"

"I don't even know her" Harry replied incredulously "Crazy girl"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle tearfully but Harry could still tell that she was scared.

"I'm not leaving you, especially for some crazy person who I've never even met and thinks we'll be good together" Harry assured her slowly and Nikki smiled and nodded "Believe me?"

"I believe you, I trust you Harry I really do. I'm just scared"

"Nikki would you believe me when I say that I've seen other guys in the year.." he paused and tried to think of the right word "Appreciate you"

"No"

"I didn't think you would" Harry smiled slightly and leant down to kiss her, moving away and stroking her cheeks gently to wipe the tears from her face. "Well they do"

"Really?"

"Yes" Harry chuckled and looked her up and down appreciatively, causing Nikki to giggle and roll her eyes at him. She was sitting there in her warm baggy pyjamas and dressing gown, tears on her cheeks and her eyes sore from the crying, her hair was a mess from their earlier love making and their kissing. "You're beautiful and other men are bound to notice"

"I love you" Nikki told him suddenly and Harry grinned at her, leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips before moving away and nodding.

"I love you. Now don't worry about that girl, it's you I want, not someone I don't even know exists"

Nikki bit her lip, getting tearful again as she nodded and leant up to kiss him, letting out a sigh as she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so stupid"

"Don't be sorry, I'm the same when it comes to those other guys" Harry assured her and Nikki opened her eyes, moving away from him slightly and nodding, giving him a small smile as she did so. "I get jealous" he chuckled and Nikki giggled at him and ran one hand through his hair. "Now are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Nikki nodded and leant her elbow on the back of the sofa, glancing over at the kittens who were playing noisily on the floor with one of their toy mice, both of them always playing with the same one even though there were two of them. "You can tell they're siblings" she giggled and Harry chuckled and nodded, reaching up to stroke her face gently, knowing that he couldn't live without her even if he tried. "Did you ever want a sibling?"

"When I was younger yes" Harry nodded and Nikki turned back to him "But then I grew up and liked being an only child too much" he smirked and Nikki grinned at him, patting him on the cheek as she moved to sit next to him properly, crossing her legs and giving him her undivided attention.

"All the attention?"

"Oh yes" Harry's smirk grew and Nikki giggled again and leant over to peck him on the lips, sitting back again. "Did you?"

"I don't know, I think I did at one point because I was lonely" Nikki mused as she looked down at the kittens, Artemis having wandered away from her sister to nibble on the other toy mouse next to the protected fire. "But then things went wrong between mum and dad and.." she shrugged and turned back to Harry who was nodding "I think I was quite content with the maid...nanny, whatever you want to call her"

"You had a maid?" Harry asked and Nikki blushed and nodded.

"We were pretty well off until dad lost it all, you know that"

"You've mentioned it" Harry remembered and Nikki smiled slightly and sighed, shaking her head and turning to look at the back of the sofa.

"You know I didn't miss it, the money" Nikki told him without looking away from the sofa as she spoke "I was aware of it, that I didn't have things that I had before, but I never missed it when it went"

"And now?" Harry asked with a frown, watching her reaction closely as he did so. Nikki smiled at him, her eyes shining with amusement.

"I could get used to it again"

"Good" Harry smiled and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles gently.

"But not too much"

"Of course not" her lover winked and her and Nikki felt herself blushing.

* * *

"Harry I'm going to bed" Nikki told Harry later on as she walked into the living room where her lover was sitting at the table finishing his chemistry work. He looked up at her and smiled, reaching over and taking her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

"I'll be asleep" Nikki chuckled and leant down to kiss him on the forehead, Harry tugging her down gently and kissing her on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

When Harry climbed into bed an hour later Nikki was fast asleep, the book that she had been reading was splayed across the bed next to her, still in her small hand where she had obviously fallen asleep reading it. Harry couldn't help the smile that graced his face when he saw her sleeping peacefully, her hair splayed out over the pillow and a small smile on her face. This made Harry happy because he knew how many troubled nights she was still having, even though it had been a while since she had seen or heard from her 'family'. He leant over the bed, careful not to disturb Nikki as he leant on the mattress and gently took the book from her hand looking up when she shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up. Harry marked her page in the book and left it on his bedside table before carefully climbing into the bed and kissing Nikki on the cheek, snuggling up to her and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a few days, I will make it up to you with another chapter later :)**

**xxx**


	133. Chapter 133

"Hi Harry"

Harry turned slightly when he heard someone say his name and saw a brown haired girl who he didn't know leaning up against the wall. He was on his way to meet Nikki for lunch and he didn't want to be late.

"Who are you?"

"Penny"

"Right" Harry nodded and turned around again, hearing her push off the wall.

"You know you can come and join me and my friends, you don't have to go with that...Nikki"

Harry then realised who the girl must be and sighed, turning and smirking at her.

"I'd rather not" he told her with forced politeness which just made the girl give him a sickly sweet smile as she walked over to him. He looked down at her and wondered if it was a skirt or belt that she was meant to be wearing. However his musing were cut short when he felt himself backed into a wall and a pair of lips on his own, arms snaking around his neck. He was about to automatically push the girl away when he heard a quiet gasp from the doorway to the science block, he turned and saw Nikki standing there with a distraught look on her face, biting her lip to obviously stop herself from crying.

"Harry was about to join me and my friends Nikki" Penny told the blonde young woman with a smirk and Harry shook his head, pushing her away from him as Nikki turned and fled from the science block.

Without giving the girl a second glance, Harry rushed from the hallway in the direction that Nikki was going. He followed the only route available until he came to outside the science block, wondering if Nikki had gone into the school or to the park. Knowing Nikki like he did he knew she had gone to the park, despite the fact that it was January and still freezing. Then he realised that not many people would be in the park because of that reason and made his way across the road, hoping to catch Nikki before she was able to lose him in the large expanse of open grounds, trees and paths. His heart hammered in his chest in both anger and terror, anger at the girl, Penny, and terror at the thought that Nikki could leave him or think that he had wanted to kiss the other girl.

After five minutes of searching, Harry found Nikki sitting curled up on the cold bench that they had first met each other on. She had her head in her legs that were drawn up to her chest and her small body was shaking from both the cold and the sobs that he could hear. His heart broke as he sat down carefully next to her and looked around the park, only a lone dog walker had braved the cold to sit in the exposed place.

"She kissed me" he told Nikki, reaching over to touch her but she pulled away from him and he drew his hand away like he had been burnt. "I didn't kiss her back"

"She's..attractive..why didn't..you?" Nikki cried into her legs and Harry frowned.

"No she's not, I mean I didn't know if that was a skirt or a belt she was wearing, and in this weather" Harry scoffed and he heard Nikki let out a watery chuckle but refuse to look at him. "Is that the one who you said liked me?"

Nikki nodded against her legs and Harry sighed, shaking his head and looking across the cold park, a frost still covering the grass and trees.

"She caught me unawares"

Nikki looked up at him and Harry saw the forlorn look on her face as he bit her lip to stop herself from crying, her cheeks already stained with tears. He sighed and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her into him, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as she leant her head on his shoulder. Nikki let out a small shaky sigh as Harry rubbed her side gently and continued to press small kisses to her head.

"I'm glad you came in then actually" Harry admitted "You distracted her"

"She's a whore apparently"

"I can imagine" Harry replied dryly and raised an eyebrow at Nikki's language. She never talked about other people like that, not after her own experience of bullying.

Nikki then moved and looked up at him, placing one hand on his cheek and giving him a small smile. Leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips before moving away again, Harry gently bringing her head back down and brushing her lips with his in another soft kiss, neither of them feeling any need to deepen them at the moment. They kissed softly and lazily for a few more minutes until Nikki drew away from Harry and looked around the park, a few students from the school walking across the far end towards the main town.

"Is something the matter beautiful?" Harry asked as he stroked her cheek gently.

"No I'm just tired" Nikki sighed and gave him a smile as she turned and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"I shouldn't keep you up late into the night then" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and blushed, shaking her head.

"It's fine"

Harry then realised that Nikki was shivering, despite the warm coat that she had on and rubbed her arm.

"Come on, you're cold" he told her and moved away from her, standing up and taking her bag in his hand, dropping it onto his shoulder and ignoring Nikki's protests. "Let's go and find somewhere warm"

"We can go home" Nikki suggested eagerly as she stood up and fiddled with his long coat, their breath misting up the air.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer" Harry smiled and handed her gloves to her, Nikki taking them from him "We only have half an hour now and that isn't nearly enough time for what you have in mind"

"I only wanted lunch" Nikki smiled coyly at him and Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled as she took his hand, beginning to make their way towards the path and in a random direction.

"Oh shit" Harry murmured as they got closer to the school.

"What?" Nikki asked, looking away from where she was sorting out her gloves and up to where her lover was looking, sighing when she saw what he did.

Penny and her friends were standing at the school gates in a tight group, four of them all dressed, in Nikki and Harry's opinion, like they belonged on a street corner. As they approached the group Harry had an idea, he smirked and turned to Nikki as one of the girls motioned to Penny that she had seen them. Penny turned around just as Harry pressed Nikki into the wall and kissed her, drawing a surprised moan from Nikki before she wrapped her arms around his neck, not passing up the opportunity to kiss her boyfriend. She heard and felt Harry drop their bags to the floor as he attempted to deepen the kiss; Nikki allowed him instantly and smiled into the kiss when she felt him do the same. Harry then broke the kiss and smiled down at her, both of them breathing heavily.

"You know I can't wait to get you home after school" he told her, loud enough for the group to hear and to make Nikki giggle, leaning her head back against the wall and giving him coy look that she knew made him putty in her hands.

"Well we only have an hour and a half until we can go" Nikki told him and heard the group approach them.

"Hello Harry"

Harry didn't even glance at Penny who had spoken, too busy picking up his and Nikki's bags and handing Nikki hers.

"Harry"

"Do you mind?" Nikki asked Penny pointedly, not allowing the girl to get the better of her or Harry. She wasn't going to be intimidated by a girl who looked like she'd been around the block a few times. "Just so you know, Harry doesn't pay" she smirked and Harry chuckled, taking her hand and going to lead her away when Penny spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked angrily and Nikki shrugged, shooting the group of girls a smirk as they passed.

"Whatever you want it to mean" Nikki shrugged again and Harry led her across the road and towards the science block.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Ada asked as she sat herself down next to Nikki "Actually I don't want to know"

Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes, turning to talk to William and Georg.

"Penny decided to try it on with Harry"

"Slag" Ada muttered and Nikki just nodded "What happened?"

"Harry said no and we just got one up on her outside the school"

"Of course Harry said no" Ada replied and rested her elbows on the table "He's too in love with you"

Nikki blushed and Harry glanced at them and smiled, reaching over and taking Nikki's hand in his before turning back to his conversation with William and Georg.

* * *

**Haha, the infamous Penny. Had to have her in here just to abuse her a bit :P**

**xxx**


	134. Chapter 134

"Been waiting to do this all afternoon" Harry murmured to Nikki as they walked into the house. He instantly pressed her up against the wall and Nikki giggled loudly, dropping her bag to the floor to join his before wrapping her arms around his neck as he leant down and kissed her. "You're so beautiful and irresistible" he whispered through the kiss and Nikki felt herself blushing as she smiled.

"And I'm also tired" she sighed, regret tingeing her voice as she gently ran one hand through his hair, leaning back against the wall. "Maybe later"

"Go and have a lay down" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, giving him a grateful smile as she grabbed her bag and then pecked him on the lips, turning and walking towards the stairs and leaving Harry to grab his bag and make his way into the living room, greeting the kittens as they ran over to him, meowing loudly. "I think Nikki's poorly" he told them both as he leant down and picked up them up, one in each hand and pressed a kiss to both of their heads.

* * *

An hour later when Harry walked into the bedroom to check on Nikki he saw her curled up in the middle of the bed, still in her clothes that he could see peaking over the top of the duvet cover. He smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down carefully and then reaching over to place his hand on her forehead.

"Hello"

"Hi" Harry replied as Nikki opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, Harry moving his hand to her cheek as she reached up and covered it with her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now I've had a nap"

"Do you want any tablets? Do you feel ill?"

"Not really" Nikki shook her head "Just tired"

"You never normally are, you're probably coming down with something"

"Flu is going around" Nikki told him and Harry nodded, his lover then sighing and leaning into his touch as she glanced at the time.

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"No I'm feeling better, I am hungry though" Nikki told him and sat up slightly, turning on her side and smiling at her lover as he stroked her cheek.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pasta bake?" Nikki asked eagerly and Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. Are you getting up now?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and Harry pulled the duvet back "I might put my pyjamas on"

"Go on" Harry replied as he stood up and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips before turning and walking from the room.

* * *

Half an hour later after a quick shower, Nikki walked into the kitchen to the smell of pasta cooking and coffee in the machine. Harry turned away from where he was staring out of the window at the already dark garden and smiled at his tired looking girlfriend. She smiled back slightly and walked over to him, Harry wrapping one arm around her waist and drawing her into him, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want any tablets, you look ill"

"Thanks" Nikki replied dryly with a roll of her eyes and Harry shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know what you meant" Nikki replied, more tersely than she had meant to but she couldn't be bothered to amend herself, even when she saw Harry frown. "Where are the kittens?"

"Living room"

Nikki just nodded and turned to walk out of the room, wrapping her dressing gown around her and doing it up as she did so. Harry shook his head and turned back to the pasta as it began to boil, before turning it down and opening the cupboards that contained the tablets.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later when Harry walked into the living room to tell Nikki that dinner was ready, he found her curled up on the sofa, Artemis and Eos curled up asleep on her lap and she too looked like she was asleep with her head resting on the back of the sofa, her eyes closed.

"Sweetheart dinner is ready" Harry told her softly and Nikki opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to look at him, nodding and stretching, waking up the kittens and making them jump.

"Sorry darlings" Nikki told them and stroked them both gently and placed them both on the floor as she turned and let Harry help her to stand up. "I don't want a lot"

"Okay, just eat as much as you feel like" Harry nodded and then motioned to the tablets and the glass of water that he had left on the main living room table. Nikki smiled gratefully at him and nodded, walking past him and to the table, quickly taking the tablets and downing the water.

"Is that all you can eat?" Harry asked in concern some time later as Nikki put her knife and fork down after only five mouthfuls of food. She nodded and pushed the plate away, ignoring her coffee as well as she gave him a small smile.

"I feel sick"

"Go upstairs then" Harry told her, and covered one of her hands with his, squeezing it gently.

"Are you sure?"

"I can eat on my own" Harry chuckled and Nikki gave him a small smile, standing up and kissing him on the cheek before walking from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

"There's flu going around" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the bedroom to see her once again curled up under the duvet. "You've got some of the symptoms"

"Yes Dr Cunningham and I told you that" Nikki replied with a small chuckle as she turned to look at him and he smiled at her. "I was sick" she added quietly and frowned as Harry nodded.

"Okay, do you need anything? Pain tablets?"

"I'm not in pain" Nikki told him, looking a bit better than she had before "No fever at the moment"

Harry however reached over and placed his hand on her forehead, making Nikki giggle and roll her eyes, turning onto her side and looking at him closely.

"I feel a lot better though"

"You look it"

"You always say the right thing" Nikki rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled, rubbing the side of his nose as he did so and making his lover giggle once again.

"Do you want food now?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and motioned Harry closer to her; he willingly did as he was asked and she kissed him gently on the corner of the mouth, feeling him smile under her touch as he reached up and gently stroked her hair "I would like you though"

"Food first, I don't want you wasting away" Harry murmured against her lips as he turned his head slightly and covered hers with his in a chaste kiss.

"I have a long way to go before that happens" Nikki assured him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto the bed fully as she kissed him forcibly. "But I don't want to give you anything" she murmured as she broke away and Harry nodded in understanding.

* * *

"And what do you think you're doing young lady?" Nikki asked as she scooped Artemis away from the sofa where the kitten had been trying to get up. She kissed her on the top of the head and sat down, putting Artemis next to her on the sofa, the kitten meowing and batting at Nikki's hand for more attention. Nikki giggled and was happy to give it to her, Artemis leaning up against her leg and trying to get onto her lap. She chuckled and picked the small ball of fur up, placing her on her lap and leaning back against the sofa, stroking the kitten and getting contented purrs from her. "Where's your sister?"

As if on cue, Eos bounded out from next to the sofa and came to a halt in front of the toy mouse, leaning down to sniff at it in a way that had Nikki giggling, the kitten's bum in the air and tail swishing as she tentatively reached out to bat the toy, jumping back as it moved.

"Your sister is silly" Nikki told Artemis as Harry walked into the room and chuckled. He made his way over to Eos who had already got bored of the mouse and picked her up.

"No you're not" he cooed to her in a way that had Nikki stifling more giggles. "You're not silly are you?"

Eos just meowed and held out a paw to him, attempting to bat his face as she purred under his touch. Harry took the one white paw in between two of his fingers and shook it gently, stroking the kitten's head with his other hand as he sat down next to Nikki, allowing her to move over and lean into him. Harry then settled Eos on his lap and the kitten meowed to get his attention, nuzzling at his hand and purring, just like her sister had done.

"Are you going to be this attention seeking when you're older?" Harry joked and Nikki chuckled as she closed her eyes and let out sigh. She was tired, Harry could see, but not just from their recent activities. He hoped it wasn't flu, she'd be a nightmare to keep off school if it was. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I've only just got out"

"To sleep" Harry told her as he rolled his eyes "You're tired"

Nikki just nodded and opened her eyes, pushing away from him and picking up Artemis, kissing her on the head and then placing her on Harry's lap. She leant up and kissed her lover on the lips, smiling against them as he responded eagerly.

"I love you"

"I love you" Harry assured her with a nod and she smiled, pecking him on the lips again before standing up and straightening her dressing gown. "Night"

"Goodnight" Nikki replied and couldn't resist stealing another kiss, both of them grinning before she turned and walked out of the room, intent on getting a good night's rest.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload twice yesterday, things got away from me.**

**xxx**


	135. Chapter 135

The next morning when Harry walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and his hair and chest still damp after the shower, Nikki was still in bed asleep. He frowned, normally she was awake and up by now, telling him to hurry up in the shower because she needed one.

Walking over to the side of the bed he leant over and placed his hand on her forehead, she felt warmer than normal but she was curled up under a duvet and a blanket as well, the heating had just come on too so that probably didn't help.

"Sweetheart you have to get up now"

"No" Nikki murmured sleepily and refused to open her eyes, curling up even more and burying her face under the duvet as well. "'m sleepy"

"It's Friday" Harry told her "You have two days to sleep at the weekend"

"Wan' 'o sleep now" Nikki told him, her voice muffled by the duvet and blanket.

Harry just shook his head and gently peeled the duvet away from her, making Nikki curl up even more in the middle of the bed and bury her head under her arms.

"Nicola"

"Leave me alone"

Harry could hear her pouting even though he couldn't see her face and he chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching over to stroke her hair gently, trying to wake her up a bit more so he could leave the bed without danger of her going back to sleep.

"We only have three lessons today; we're home early as well"

"No point going in then is there?" Nikki replied, her voice still muffled as she yawned loudly at the end of her sentence.

"We have to go in"

"Don't"

"Yes we do" Harry assured her forcibly and Nikki moved her hands away from her face, opening his eyes and doing a double take when she saw he was sitting there in just a towel.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past seven"

"I just want to sleep" Nikki protested quietly and went to close her eyes again, snuggling back into the bed. "I feel ill"

"How do you feel ill?"

"Headache, feel sick and everything hurts"

Harry could hear now that her voice was throatier than normal and it was obvious that she was having trouble speaking through the pain, having to swallow after every couple of words.

"I'll get you some tablets"

"Strong ones. Morphine would be nice" Nikki replied with a chuckle and Harry smiled and leant down to kiss her softly before standing up and making his way into the bathroom to get the tablets for her. However when he walked back into the bedroom Nikki was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair falling around her pale face as she rubbed her arms slightly.

"Cold?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and accepted the tablets and glass of water from him, for once ignoring the fact that he was in nothing but a towel.

"Get back into bed and sleep then"

"No, I need to go to school" Nikki shook her head, their roles reversed now.

"It's Friday, you can have three days off to try and get better. I can get the work for you" Harry told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and feeling that she was shivering, a slight sheen of sweat on her pale face now that he could see her properly. "Half the year is ill Nikki, don't feel guilty just because you're taking one day off"

"Okay" Nikki smiled gratefully at him and nodded, allowing him to help her back into bed and covered her with the duvet and blanket, wincing as her muscles ached under his gentle touch.

* * *

An hour later when Harry walked into the bedroom to say he was about to leave, Nikki was in such a deep sleep that she didn't even stir when he leant over and kissed her cheek gently, moving some of her hair away from her face and telling her that he loved her. He smiled slightly and left the tablet box and a fresh glass of water on the bedside table for when she woke up, as well as a short note telling her that he'd be back to check on her during their break, his school day finishing at lunch time now anyway.

* * *

"Harry where's Nikki?" Mrs McKenzie asked Harry as she was doing the register, looking up and seeing no sign of the blonde.

"She's ill"

"Flu?" Mrs McKenzie enquired and Harry nodded, the teacher sighing sympathetically "Lots of students and teachers are off today"

She finished doing the register and then picked up a few notes on her desk that addressed some students in the class, before reading out a list of the absent teachers. One was the chemistry teacher which meant that Harry only had two lessons and could leave school earlier to tend to Nikki.

"He phoned some work in" Mrs McKenzie continued "Page thirty four of the book"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" William muttered under his breath and his friends chuckled and agreed with him. "Tell Nikki to get better soon"

"Please do" Ada nodded quickly and gathered up the last minute homework that she was doing, she too looked like she was coming down with something, her face paler than normal. "I don't think I can stand being on my own with you boys"

All three of them attempted to look hurt and she just chuckled and shook her head, putting her work away and then standing up, walking out of the class without even a goodbye to them.

"What's wrong?" William asked Georg who shrugged and shook his head.

"She's been like it for a while now, she always gets like that when she's ill" he explained and the other two young men nodded in understanding.

* * *

"You're up" Harry said in surprise as he walked into the kitchen to see Nikki feeding the kittens.

"You're early" Nikki replied quietly and Harry nodded "Teachers off?"

"Yep"

He walked over to his girlfriend and leant down to kiss her; she pulled away however and shook her head.

"I don't want to give you anything" she murmured and Harry could hear that her throat was playing up even more than that morning, her voice quieter due to the pain.

"I don't mind"

"When you're feeling like I am you will" Nikki joked and smiled slightly at him, getting a smile back from her lover before she started to cough, both of them wincing, Nikki in pain, Harry when he heard how sore her throat was.

"Go back to bed"

"I'd rather lay on the sofa" Nikki shook her head, wincing when it caused her pain "And don't pester me, I've just had some tablets" she added quickly, clearing her throat "I know what you're like"

"I worry"

"It's just flu" Nikki giggled as she walked through to the living room, avoiding Artemis who had just run into the kitchen when she smelt the food. Harry followed her and watched her closely as she sat herself down on the sofa, stretching her legs out and covering herself with a blanket that was already there. "Do you have the work?"

"Yes, but you're in no fit state to do it. You should be sleeping"

"I've been sleeping all morning, I don't want to sleep any more" Nikki told him loudly, her voice cracking and Harry knew he better change the subject before they got into an argument about her health. "Can you come and read to me, I tried but my head hurts too much"

"Of course I can" Harry agreed as he leant over the sofa and pressed a kiss to the top of her head "Where's the book?"

"Bedside table" Nikki replied as she leant her head on the back of the sofa and ran one hand over her face "I'll have your hoodie as well please"

Harry nodded and grabbed his school bag on his way out of the room, wanting nothing more than to make Nikki better; he hated seeing her like this.

* * *

Ten minutes later and both of them were cuddled up on the sofa; Nikki snuggled up in Harry's hoodie and sitting on his lap, her head on his shoulder. Harry with one arm around her back and his hand on her pyjama clad thigh, the other holding the book up so he could read from it. They both loved times like this when they could just cuddle and spend time together without having to worry about anything else.

"Harry I feel sick" Nikki murmured into his chest as she turned her head into him. Harry looked down at her and saw that she was paler than he had seen her. He nodded and put the book down, allowing Nikki to jump off his lap and run into the kitchen. Harry stood up just as he heard her heaving and vomiting and a small part of his brain hoped that she had made it to the sink. Making his way quickly into the kitchen he saw her leaning over the sink, pale and shaking as she held back tears.

"Let's get you to bed" Harry told her softly as he moved some of her hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear as she vomited again, he worried when all he saw was liquid and vowed to make sure Nikki ate something, even if it was just a piece of toast. "You'll be better off there"

Nikki just nodded and accepted a glass of water from him, sipping it slowly before throwing the rest down to sink and letting Harry lead her slowly out of the kitchen, her head pounding as her body began to ache even more.

* * *

**Poor Nikki :P I'm always evil to her, I just can't help it**

**xxx**


	136. Chapter 136

Nikki's illness broke on the Saturday which meant she spent the entire weekend in bed, either sleeping or attempting to sleep, her body fluctuating from tiredness to insomnia due to the illness that it was battling. Harry had spent most of the days looking after her and doing other work around the house, Ada coming over at one point to see Nikki, looking even worse than she had done on the Friday at school. The two young women had spent a long time together and when Ada had finally walked out of the bedroom, Harry thought it looked like she had been crying, however watery eyes came hand in hand with the flu so he couldn't be certain. When he asked Nikki about it she just shrugged and told him that it was Ada's time of the month and she had got upset about something. Harry had wisely changed the subject.

Nikki had gone back to school on the Wednesday, the sickness and sore throat still there but she was able to concentrate enough to go. By the next weekend she was back to normal, any signs of the illness gone. However a lot more people in the school weren't as lucky, including a lot of teachers that had gone down sick with the same as Nikki, this then gave the year twelves and the year thirteens time off to do the work at home, the school not bothering to give them substitute teachers when they knew the work they had to do.

"What are you going to tell him?" Nikki asked Ada as the two of them walked home from school, having been let out early due to their biology teacher being off. The boys had needed to stay to talk to the chemistry teacher so they would be coming along later.

"I don't know" Ada sighed and shook his head "I like him, as a friend and that's it"

In the past two weeks she had been talking to a friend that she had known since she was young. He'd come over from Germany for a gap year before he started Uni the next year and they had met up, he had admitted to Ada that he had missed her in the time that they hadn't seen each other and proceeded to ask her out. Ada had told him that she wasn't sure or ready for a boyfriend and that she'd think about it, he had understood but she saw that she had hurt him.

"Tell him that then" Nikki told Ada who just shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body. "You know, spend some more time with him as a friend and see how it goes. That's how Harry and I started to like each other; we started off as friends and then got closer"

"I don't want to give him the wrong impression by spending time with him. What if I do that and he thinks I like him, and then I find out that I actually _don't_ like him more than as a friend?"

"Just tell him that you're not sure, but you're willing to give it a go to see where it takes you"

"I'm not ready for sex" Ada then told her quickly and Nikki frowned, shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"He's asking for sex?"

"No, but.." Ada blushed and shrugged, looking embarrassed, something that didn't happen very often with her. "Isn't that what they all want, really?"

Nikki giggled and shrugged.

"Well there's only been Harry but we didn't do anything for a few months, we didn't even see each other naked until about two months into the relationship and then we started things slowly after that. Harry was the one who was most cautious though"

"You were his first as well?"

"Yep" Nikki replied proudly, a smile on her face as she nodded. Ada chuckled at her friend's response and shook her head.

"He's had sex before, so he's not going to be as cautious"

"Stop over complicating things" Nikki told Ada sternly as they turned the corner into Nikki's road. "See how it goes with him, you won't know until you do it. And if he starts doing things you don't like then tell him, if he respects you then he'll stop"

"Thank you" Ada nodded and smiled at Nikki as they made their way towards Nikki's house. "I want you to meet him"

"I'd like that, just to make sure he's suitable" Nikki grinned and Ada rolled her eyes "I take it Georg doesn't know"

"No he doesn't" Ada told Nikki quickly as they walked through the front gate "No-one else does, please don't tell anyone yet"

"I won't" Nikki rolled her eyes as she fished the front door keys out of her bag "What does he look like anyway, you never said"

"Is it stupid that I don't want sex yet?"

Nikki looked up from the Chemistry work that she was doing and looked over at Ada who was sitting on the armchair, Eos on her lap and a mug of coffee in the hand that wasn't stroking the kitten.

"No"

"You don't think it is?" Ada asked hopefully and Nikki shook her head, an incredulous look on her face.

"I can't believe you just asked me that" Nikki told her German friend who blushed slightly and shrugged. "Of course it's not stupid"

"Well you and Harry have done it, Georg and William have done it.."

"They have?" Nikki interrupted, surprised and Ada nodded.

"Yes, New Years. Georg was happy to tell me the next morning" she rolled her eyes and Nikki giggled loudly "But you've all done it and I'm just not.."

"It doesn't really matter" Nikki shrugged as Ada trailed off "It's not that big a deal when you think about it, you're only sixteen"

She was having flashbacks of her and Harry's talk with William and she had to wonder if they were going to be the two that their friends came to when they had a question about sex. She couldn't imagine why.

"So are you" Ada told Nikki loudly "You've probably made your way through most of the book that I got you for Christmas"

"Um..well.." Nikki blushed and Ada giggled as she rolled her eyes "Maybe"

"See, and I've never even seen a naked boy apart from Georg and he's my brother" Ada sighed and Nikki shook her head.

"Look Ada" Nikki told her friend loudly, making sure she had her full attention "If I wasn't with Harry now I would probably still be a virgin. Before you met me I was bullied and I had such a low self-esteem that Harry had to tell me that he thought I was beautiful about five times a day and I still thought he had to have his eyes testing, I couldn't even begin to imagine why someone like Harry wanted someone like me and for about a month after we first saw each other naked I was still apprehensive about him seeing me with no clothes on because I loathed my body"

"Really?" Ada asked quietly, she didn't believe that. She knew Nikki blushed every time Harry gave her a compliment but she knew she would too if someone said something like that to her. She never thought that Nikki would have been that bad.

"I don't think anyone would have helped me through that apart from Harry" Nikki continue as she nodded to answer Ada's question "He was patient with me and we went at a pace that I was comfortable with and then we just found that it was the right time for us to go further and we did. You just have to find someone that you're comfortable with"

"I want what you and Harry have" Ada whispered tearfully and looked away from Nikki and down at Eos who was still sitting on her lap.

"It's not all happy" Nikki assured Ada as she stood up and walked over to her, sitting herself on the arm of the chair and smiling when her friend leant into her. She draped one arm around Ada's shoulder and absentmindedly stroked her friend's blonde hair.

"I don't expect it to be"

"Go and call that friend of yours, arrange to meet him at the weekend" Nikki patted Ada's arm and her friend looked up at her and nodded, reaching up to rub her face with the sleeves of her hoodie. "You know where the phone is"

"Thank you" Ada smiled and nodded, both of them standing up as she wrapped her arms around Nikki, hugging her tightly as her friend hugged her back.

* * *

"So?" Nikki asked as Ada walked back into the room fifteen minutes later, she looked up from where she was putting her finished work into her school bag and saw a smile on Ada's face.

"We're meeting on Saturday, can you come with me?"

"If you want me to" Nikki nodded and Ada's smile grew as she indicated that she wanted Nikki there.

"Thank you for knocking some sense into me" Ada told Nikki as she walked over and hugged her again, Nikki wrapping her arms around her friend's back and hugging her just as hard. "I think he'll understand"

"Send him our way if he doesn't" Nikki murmured as Ada drew back, nodding slightly as her eyes flicked from Nikki's own deep brown orbs and down to her mouth, before she leant down and covered Nikki's lips with her own.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! :D**

**xxx**


	137. Chapter 137

Nikki let out a noise of surprise but tightened her grip on Ada's slightly taller body as she kissed her friend back. Ada moaned slightly as Nikki attempted to deepen the kiss and the shorter blonde felt her friend tangle one hand in her hair as she parted her lips slightly and let Nikki do as she wanted. Nikki took it slowly as Ada became used to kissing, neither of them seeming to register what they were actually doing as Ada ran her hand through Nikki's long hair, Nikki moving one arm so it was higher up Ada's back, her other still wrapped around the small of her back. They broke the kiss when air became apparent but Nikki quickly initiated it again, much to Ada's delight. Nikki reached up and ran one hand through Ada's also blonde hair, not at all put off by the feeling of long soft strands running through her fingers and not the short strands of Harry's hair that she was normally used to.

However the sound of the front door opening and the loud voices of Harry, William and Georg floating through the house brought both young women back to their senses and they moved away from each other like they had been burnt. Both of their faces were flushed, whether from the kissing or embarrassment neither of them knew and they were breathing heavily. Nikki quickly turned and walked into the kitchen when the boys entered the living room, still talking loudly about something, running one hand through her hair and trying to make it look like she hadn't just been kissing her best female friend.

Ada on the other hand turned away from the boys to make it look like she was sorting out the rest of the Chemistry work that Nikki had left on the table, carefully putting it into a pile as she tried to control her breathing and emotions.

"Hey Ada" Harry greeted her and she found she couldn't look at him properly "Where's Nikki?"

"Kitchen"

"Thanks" Harry then made his way across the room and through the door and the blonde German heard him greet his girlfriend. Ada didn't understand why her stomach clenched painfully.

"Already done the Chemistry?"

Ada jumped when she heard her brother's voice and looked up at him, nodding and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah we thought we might as well, better than leaving it until the last minute" she replied, trying to bring her mind back to reality, rather than where it was trying to go and relive the amazing kiss she had just had with her best friend. "How was the chat?"

"Boring, he's still ill so he has to stop every now and again to stop his throat from hurting" Georg rolled his eyes and Ada let out a genuine smile as she thought about it. "I don't think he's going to be in tomorrow"

"Stupid flu" Ada replied and her brother nodded, missing the blush that crossed her cheeks as Harry and Nikki walked back into the room. None of the boys saw the looks that Ada and Nikki sent each other as they were too busy continuing their debate that they had been into when they had walked into the house.

Nikki however saw Ada slip out of the room and quickly followed her, telling Harry that the other young woman wasn't feeling well and she'd go and check on her. Harry nodded and decided to leave the young women to themselves for a while, the three men sitting down on the sofa to finish their chat.

Nikki found Ada sitting on the bed in one of the spare rooms, staring out of the window at the quickly darkening sky outside. She shut the door quietly behind her and locked it carefully with the key that was always in the lock so they knew where it was. Ada heard this and turned around; Nikki saw the tears on her cheeks and felt her own eyes fill up. She blinked them away as Ada quickly turned back to the window and stood up, wiping her face quickly.

"I should get home"

"No"

"Excuse me?" Ada asked, anger radiating off her and making her accent stronger. "I want to go home"

"Not until we've talked"

"Please don't hate me" Ada then whispered, her demeanour changing instantly as she shook her head "Please"

"I don't hate you, you're my best friend, well female friend" Nikki shrugged and stepped towards Ada.

"I kissed you"

"I kissed you back" Nikki reminded her just as quickly, she was confused as well but she wanted to put Ada out of her misery before she sorted herself out. "I didn't have to. It was good by the way, for your first kiss"

As predicted Ada blushed and lowered her head, giggling slightly as Nikki chuckled. The shorter blonde then sat down on the bed and looked around the room as Ada tried to control her emotions, Nikki's own still very confused.

"I told them you're feeling ill and I'm checking on you, they won't look for us for a while" Nikki told Ada as she looked out of the window just as her friend had been doing. She then stood up and walked over to close the curtains, the light in the room making anyone who walked past and looked up being able to see into the room. She felt Ada walk over and stand next to her and she turned her head slightly to look at the taller woman.

Without thinking of the consequences, they both leant forward and kissed each other again, neither of them knowing what made them do it. Ada instantly wrapped her arms around Nikki's back and Nikki reached up to run one hand through her friend's long hair, her other hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer. Nikki attempted to deepen the kiss and Ada let her, both of them letting out quiet moans as their tongues fought for dominance, Nikki winning and tugging Ada closer to her.

Nikki however was then brought to her senses by a loud bang from downstairs and she broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily and still wrapped up together as she shook her head.

"I know" Ada sighed and nodded, moving away from Nikki and straightening her hair, both their hearts beating wildly in their chests. Nikki reached up and did the same, her hand shaking as she did so. "I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Ada then turned and walked to the door unlocking it and walking out of the room, leaving Nikki even more confused than she thought she had ever felt. She shook her head and sat down on the bed, once again running one hand through her hair and then standing up to walk onto the landing. Leaning on the banister she heard Ada tell the boys that she was feeling ill and was going home and then heard the front door open and close again. Fighting back tears of confusion and frustration, angry at herself for betraying Harry like that when only a week or so ago she had practically exploded when another girl had kissed him, not the other way around. She heard Harry laugh loudly from the living room and held back a sob, covering her hand with her mouth before turning and walking into the bedroom, hoping that in the time it took for her to have a long soak in the bath, she could work out what was going on with her.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous"

Nikki jumped when she felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and turned her head, kissing him on the lips and grinning at him as he ran one hand down her body and rested it on her thigh.

"Do you want something Harry Cunningham?" she asked coyly and he smirked at her, sending a shiver of desire down her body.

"Hmm, well that all depends if there is a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman waiting for me in bed" Harry told her and Nikki pretended to think as she looked towards the bed.

"Would I do?" she then asked him and Harry chuckled, turning her around and gently pushing her down onto the bed.

"There she is" he smiled and Nikki felt her heart jump happily in her chest. After this she would just forget about what happened with Ada and get on with her life with Harry. All thoughts were pushed from her mind as Harry climbed onto the bed and kissed her passionately, however she couldn't help but notice how rough Harry's lips were compared with Ada's.

* * *

**Hehehehehe! Hope everyone had a great Christmas :P**

**As I said to someone in a PM I'm trying to address certain issues that teenagers face sometimes eg sexual issues, moral issues things like that :) Just thought I'd make that clear now because of this chapter. **

**xxx**


	138. Chapter 138

Nikki wasn't at all surprised the next morning when Ada grabbed her and dragged her outside the science block into the cold air. The taller blonde led Nikki forcibly around the back where no-one ever went and pushed her against the wall, pressing her lips to Nikki's. Nikki surprised both of them when she responded eagerly, wanting to feel Ada's soft lips on hers. Ada however broke away and shook her head.

"I can't do this to you and Harry. You're my best friend"

Nikki reached up and moved some of Ada's lose hair away from her face, their breaths misting up the air.

"You and Harry are perfect together"

"Then walk away" Nikki told Ada defiantly, waiting to see what her friend would do. "Walk away and we don't have to speak of this again, we can go back to how it was before"

"How can we?" Ada asked, her eyes glazing over as she bit back a sob and shook her head "You know last night I had my first orgasm"

Nikki was taken aback and she just raised an eyebrow, this just made Ada laugh as she nodded.

"Thinking about _you_"

"Ah"

"Is that all you can say?" Ada enquired, getting angry now as she grabbed Nikki's coat.

"What can I say?" Nikki asked loudly as she shook her head at the taller blonde "Sorry Ada but while you were having an orgasm about _me _Harry was fucking my brains out in bed" she practically shouted.

Ada's eyes filled with tears and she bit her trembling bottom lip, scared at the tone that Nikki was using as her heart sunk into her stomach. Nikki sighed and shook her head, gently reaching up and taking Ada's hands in her own gloved ones, feeling her shivering.

"You're cold"

"I'm fine" Ada shook her head and Nikki leant up to kiss her, surprising the taller young woman. She however soon came back to her senses and pressed Nikki back into the wall, wrapping her arms around her back as Nikki looped hers around Ada's neck, allowing the taller blonde to hesitantly deepen the kiss.

They were then brought out of their kissing by the bell ringing loudly to signal that registration was about to begin and they moved away from each other. Neither of them said anything as Nikki picked up her bag from the ground and slung it over her shoulder, turning and walking away from Ada and around to the front of the building to go to registration.

* * *

"Well if you three hadn't been messing around you wouldn't have to stay in during lunch" Nikki laughed as Harry complained about being given a lunchtime detention with their chemistry teacher.

"That's not the point" Harry pouted as they waited inside the warm science block for Georg and William who also had the detention. "We could have gone home now as well"

"Well I will enjoy going home, changing into some old clothes and having a nice hot coffee" Nikki teased her boyfriend and he mock glared at her, making her giggle and looked around to see if anyone was there. When she saw no one she grabbed his coat and leant up to kiss him, Harry eagerly responding. "I love you, I hope you know that" she whispered against his lips and Harry nodded, a smile on his face as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I know, I love you, more than anything"

Nikki pushed the guilt down and smiled, nodding at him as the teacher walked along the corridor towards them. She had nothing to feel guilty about, nothing had happened between her and Ada apart from a few kisses and she had seen plenty of platonic kissing from girls around the school when they met each other and said goodbye, even her and Ada kissed each other on the cheek when they did so.

'You made out with her' a nasty voice in the back of her mind told her and Nikki frowned, fiddling with the sleeves of her coat as Harry talked with the teacher, telling him that William and Georg would be in soon.

"I'll see you later" Nikki then told Harry, stealing a quick kiss as he nodded and smiled "Be good" she grinned and he pouted, turning to walk into the room just as William and Georg walked into the science block, followed closely by Ada.

"Coming to mine?" Nikki asked Ada as she approached the taller blonde and Ada nodded, if she was surprised by Nikki's question then she didn't show it.

* * *

The walk back to Nikki's was done in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other as they walked along the streets. Nikki wanted more from her friend and she hated herself for it, she had Harry and she was thankful every day for that blessing, it was more than she knew she deserved and she didn't want to risk that. If he ever found out it would be more than their relationship that ended, it would be their friendship as well and Nikki knew she couldn't take that blow if it ever happened.

"Do you still want me to go with you on Saturday?" Nikki enquired as she and Ada were in the kitchen, Nikki waiting for the kettle to boil and Ada standing with her back leant up against the sink.

"Please"

Nikki turned around slightly and saw Ada staring absentmindedly at the floor. She then turned back to the kettle as it boiled and she picked it up, pouring the boiled water into the two mugs and then putting it back down again.

"I've never been attracted to a woman"

Nikki sighed when she heard Ada speak and she continued to unnecessarily stir the coffees, wondering if that was Ada admitting that she was attracted to Nikki or not. She didn't ask.

"You know what confused me? The way you initiated that kiss earlier" Ada gave Nikki an accusing look and Nikki looked right back at her, not breaking eye contact as she put the mug of coffee down harder than she had intended to. Ada then strolled over to her and grabbed the front of her jumper, leaning down and kissing Nikki once again. Nikki didn't push her away, instead she once again welcomed the feel of her soft lips on her own and looped her arms around Ada's neck, running one hand through her hair and pulling it from the ponytail it was in. She felt Ada do the same to her hair and felt it fall down her back, then Ada's hand in the locks as she deepened the kiss, both of them moaning quietly as their tongues fought for dominance. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Ada broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Nikki's, both of them breathing heavily. Nikki reached up and ran one hand lazily through Ada's hair and her friend did the same to hers, both searching the other's eyes for something, anything that would indicate what they felt.

"This can't happen" Nikki whispered and Ada nodded, stepping away from Nikki and grabbing a coffee from behind her, showing her that she had no intention of leaving just yet.

"I know" Ada sighed and smiled at Nikki, receiving one back as Nikki too picked up her mug and followed her friend into the living room. "At least I know I can kiss now, for when I meet Lucas"

Nikki couldn't help but giggle and shake her head at her friend's sense of humour, sitting herself down on the armchair and curling herself up, staring at Artemis and Eos who were play fighting in the middle of the rug in front of the unlit fire. She still couldn't shake the feeling of Ada's lips against hers and hated herself when she wanted to feel it again. She then though of Harry and shook her head, the last thing she wanted was for Harry to get hurt.

* * *

"Harry wait"

Harry looked up from where he was kneeling between Nikki's legs and frowned at her, seeing her biting her lip and looking like she was going to cry.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked as he moved his hand away from her thigh, letting out a relived breath when she shook her head. Nikki shook her head once again and looked down at her naked body, making Harry even more confused. He sighed and moved to kneel next to her on the bed, he himself in just his boxers. "What's wrong darling?"

"I love you" Nikki choked out and Harry nodded, reaching up to stroke her hair gently as he wondered what she was crying about.

"I love you" he smiled and Nikki shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as Harry gently gathered her into his arms, trying not to look too hurt when she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he then asked her, his concern reaching its peak.

"Me and Ada..we.." Nikki licked her lips and a sob escaped her mouth "We..kissed"

"Sorry?" Harry asked, wondering if he had heard his lover right.

"We kissed each other" Nikki told him evenly, her cheeks wet with her tears and her eyes red.

"When?" Harry enquired, shocked by what Nikki had just told him "I don't.."

"Yesterday and today" Nikki whispered and shook her head, reaching over the side of the bed for her clothes that Harry had dropped to the floor. Harry however stopped her by reaching over and gently grabbing her wrists and sitting her back up again.

"Did it mean anything?" he asked quietly and Nikki shook her head and gave him an incredulous look.

"No"

"Then there's no problem" Harry told her and leant forward to kiss her again. Nikki however moved back and frowned at him. "What?"

"If you told me that you'd kissed another girl there'd be all hell breaking lose" she told him, her voice breaking slightly before she cleared her throat "Why aren't you breaking up with me?"

"Do you want me to break up with you?"

"No" Nikki replied quickly and Harry chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, confusing her even more.

"Well then. And I'd never kiss another girl"

"But I..cheated on you" Nikki whispered, disgusted that she even had to say it. Harry laughed into her neck and shook his head as he moved away.

"No you didn't, you just kissed your best girl friend"

"On the mouth, with tongues" Nikki told him automatically, wondering if he thought she meant just a chaste kiss. Harry rolled his eyes and reached up to wipe her face clean with his thumbs, kissing each cheek gently after he did so.

"Listen Nikki, if it was another man then yes I would get angry and upset. But Ada is your best friend and I'm sure there was a reason behind it"

"I think I was curious" Nikki murmured and Harry nodded

"There we go then" he smiled and kissed her gently, stroking her face as he did so and making sure he still had her attention. "It's not awkward between you two is it?"

"It was at first, but we sat and talked about it and we just laughed it off" Nikki told him with a smile, glad that he understood what had gone on even if she didn't fully understand herself. "Don't tell anyone else though, please"

"I won't" Harry promised and Nikki's smile grew as she reached down and ran her hand over him through his boxers.

"Get them off"

Harry did as he was told and Nikki dropped them to the floor, her lover placing his hand between her legs and slowly teasing her, making her moan in surprise. Nikki then sat herself back up against the headboard, Harry still kneeling next to her and reached up to run one hand through his hair, moaning quietly as he pressed his middle finger into her slowly.

The phone ringing loudly through the open door of the bedroom made Harry move his head away from in between Nikki's legs and glance out into the hallway. Nikki moaned quietly at the loss of contact and tugged at his hair, nudging his side with her food as she was unable to form a coherent word.

"It might be important" Harry told her and Nikki moaned again, shaking her head. Normally he would have ignored the phone in favour of pleasuring Nikki, but he wanted tease her for a while longer. Pressing a kiss to her aching centre he then moved from between her legs and climbed off the bed, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. He just smiled innocently at her and walked from the room to answer the phone.

A few minutes later when he walked back into the room after explaining to William that yes it was perfectly normal for a five year old to ask why her body was different from a boy's body, he stopped short in the doorway of the room. Nikki was sitting against the headboard on the bed looking extremely beautiful and a smile made its way onto his face as he ran his eyes down her body, taking her all in. He then looked at her face and saw her smirking at him, one eyebrow raised as she lifted her head and gave him a sultry look which made Harry stride quickly over to the bed and climb back on, claiming her lips with his.

* * *

**Personally I think it would be Nikki beating herself up about the guilt rather than Harry being the angry one. And of course he doesn't understand the inner workings of the female brain when it comes to things like this :P But trust me, this isn't the last you'll see of this plot. Hehe.**

**xxx**


	139. Chapter 139

"Who was the phone call from?" Nikki asked a while later as she and Harry lay curled up together, both very sated and happy. Harry chuckled as he remembered the conversation with William and Nikki looked up at him, turning away and sitting up to tug at the duvet where it had got caught on the base of the bed.

"William" Harry replied as he watched Nikki sort the duvet out.

"I hope you told him that we were busy" Nikki chuckled and Harry grinned and nodded, neither of them at all embarrassed about their friends knowing about their sex life. The other three knew them well enough to know that the two of them had a very active one.

"I did" Harry confirmed as Nikki lay down on her side next to him, her lover turning over as well and reaching over to stroke her arm. "He asked if it was normal for a five year old girl to ask him why she, and I quote 'doesn't have a willy like a boy does'"

Nikki snorted with laughter and felt tears spring to her eyes as she began to laugh even harder, imagining the look of horror on William's face as Angela asked him the question. She reached up and wiped her face as Harry laughed as well, shaking his head as he too imagined their friend's reaction.

"What did he say?" Nikki asked as she recovered from her fit of laugher "To Angela?"

"I have no idea" Harry shrugged and Nikki let out another snort of laughter before wiping her face again and shaking her head. He then smiled and moved closer to her, draping one arm lazily over her waist and tracing random patterns on her back, the other arm resting on the pillow above her as he played with a strand of her hair. "Are we still babysitting them on Saturday?"

"If Isold and Darren are still going out then yes" Nikki nodded and reached over to run her hand over his chest.

The two adults had bonded over the loss of their partners; Darren's having run off with another man a year before and also over how they were bringing up children on their own. However it was purely platonic between them and they just liked the other's company, neither of them ready for another relationship and definitely not with each other. They had asked Harry and Nikki to babysit Jurian and Angela while they went out for the day and then had a meal in the evening and the two young adults had agreed, much to the delight of Angela who couldn't wait to see Nikki and Harry again.

"Shit"

"What?" Harry asked as he saw the look on Nikki's face.

"I was meant to be going somewhere with Ada on Saturday" Nikki told him and ran one hand through her hair "I promised I'd babysit first though"

"Can she go on her own?" Harry asked and Nikki frowned before nodding.

"I suppose she can, but she asked me to go with her"

"Where?"

"There's a.." Nikki stopped herself and looked at Harry closely, knowing he wouldn't tell William or Georg if he knew. "There's a guy she knew from Germany, he's over here for a gap year and he says he likes her. She doesn't know if she likes him like that and came to me for help. That's when we.." she trailed off and Harry nodded, chuckling at her embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by it" he told her with a shrug and Nikki just nodded, knowing she didn't have to be. "So what's he like?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he's German, eighteen and called Lucas" Nikki replied and frowned "She was pretty worked up about having sex, I was quite worried"

"They have sex?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and rolled over so she was laying on her back, turning her head to look at Harry as he moved his hand to trace patterns on her stomach. "She's not ready for sex yet and she's worried that because he's a man and has had sex before that he'll expect it from her. I just told her to tell him that she's not ready and if he pushes her then he obviously doesn't care for her much"

"And you were going just to make sure?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "And to be nosey"

"Of course" Harry smirked "You're a woman"

"I resent that" Nikki pouted and Harry tapped her on the nose as he laughed at her.

"Maybe you should tell William and Georg about him? They're going out as well on Saturday so they can keep an eye out.."

"No" Nikki interrupted and shook her head "I wasn't even meant to tell you, I promised I wouldn't. You can't tell them. I don't even know if they're going to the same place or not, London is a big place you know"

Harry gave her a withering look and Nikki threw an innocent pout back at him, sitting up quickly as he started to tickle her. Nikki threw him a glare and picked up her pillow, whacking him over the head with it and laughing loudly as he grabbed at her waist and pushed her down onto her back, covering her lips with his own, at the same time reaching out blindly to pull the pillow out of her hand. He then proceeded to tickle her until she was laughing loudly, the sound making Harry's heart jump happily as she did so.

* * *

The next morning at school after Nikki had warned Harry not to mention anything about her and Ada to anyone, especially Ada, she pulled her friend to one side and they both sat down on some soft chairs in the corridor.

"I can't make Saturday; I said I'd babysit for your mum and Darren"

"Oh yeah" Ada murmured, she too having wondered why she had been so adamant to kiss Nikki when she had no real feelings for her. They had both talked about it and brushed it under the carpet, laughing about it and saying that it was a good experience that should never happen again.

"Sorry, I can't leave Harry alone with the two of them. God knows what sort of house I'd come home too"

"I can understand that" Ada laughed and nodded, and Nikki was glad that her friend understood.

"Maybe it would be better to meet him on your own; it'll be less awkward without me there"

"And if he tries anything?"

"Tell him what you think and if you find you do want a relationship then tell him you want to go slow. And if you want to spend some more time with him as a friend tell him that as well, I'm sure if he really wants to be with you then he'll understand"

Ada thought about it and nodded, smiling at Nikki as they stood up to go into their form, frowning when Nikki grabbed onto her arm and closed her eyes.

"Got up too fast" Nikki chuckled as she opened her eyes and shook her head, taking her hand away from Ada's arm and moving her bag onto her shoulder. "It's not like I'm tall either so I can't use that excuse"

"Short arse"

Nikki glared playfully at her friend who grinned and began to run down the corridor, avoiding a group of year sevens and Nikki began to chase her, both of them laughing loudly as they entered the form room.

"Georg your sister is verbally abusing me" Nikki whined to her friend as she sat herself down next to Harry, Ada shaking her head and giving them an innocent look. "She called me a short arse"

"That's not abuse Nik" Harry told her, his eyes shining with amusement "That's true"

"Two words Harry" Nikki grinned back at him "Spare. Room"

There was a chorus of 'ooh's' around the table as Harry pouted at her. Nikki was defiant though and smirked at him, turning to the teacher as she walked over to them with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry, Nikki there's an Oxbridge meeting today at break. Meet in the hall, it shouldn't be going on long"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and took the paper from Mrs McKenzie in case they forgot.

* * *

**Random filler chapter for you. Will be uploading quicker now just to get it over and done with :)**

**xxx**


	140. Chapter 140

"Harry and Nikki isn't it?" Leo Dalton asked them as he walked over to them during break.

"Yes it is" Nikki smiled and nodded, shaking the older man's hand before Harry did the same "I'm surprised you remembered"

"Well you two want to study medicine don't you? That's the course that I'm on" Leo shrugged "I can help you with anything, getting in, the grades you need, interview prep"

"Please" Nikki nodded quickly and Harry rolled his eyes at her "I've been reading up on it and I didn't really realise just how hard it was to get in"

"Well I have no doubt that you two could get in" the twenty one year old told them with a shrug "I was given your various test results and I'm sure you can get the grades"

"Really?" Nikki asked hesitantly and Leo smiled and nodded.

"Of course. There's an open day in three weeks, you can attend that if you want. It's on the Friday; I forget what date it is"

"We'll be there, right?" Nikki asked Harry and he nodded "Do you know anything about the anthropology there?"

"I'm afraid I'm just a med student me" Leo shook his head "We do some anthropology but we don't overlap with the anthropology students I'm afraid so you'll have to ask someone else there. They're all very nice though"

"And what about accommodation?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded, fiddling with the strings on the hoodie that she was wearing "Can we ask to be put in the same room?"

"Of course, they take that into consideration of what course you're doing. I doubt it would happen if one of you was doing English and one medicine because they're on different campus' altogether, but it could be possible with medicine and anthropology"

"Good" Nikki smiled and Harry agreed with her.

"You're lucky" Leo told Harry as he rolled his eyes "My wife decided that she'd rather go to Bristol Uni than Oxford, she could have got in but she preferred it there"

"Your wife?" Nikki asked as she looked him over "You're only..."

"Twenty one" Leo smiled and shrugged "We got married two years ago, we met in sixth form"

"Sounds familiar" Harry murmured to his fiancé and she giggled and nodded, fiddling nervously with the ring that was on the wrong hand. She hated it being there and wanted to put it on the right finger. She tuned out of the conversation that Harry and Leo were having about grades and getting into Oxford and looked down at her hand, fiddling with the ring that many other young women in her various classes had admired. She and Harry had agreed that from the start of the next school year that she would wear it on her left hand and she couldn't wait to be able to show it off for what it was properly given to her for.

* * *

"Harry Cunningham do you have any idea how much I love you" Nikki told Harry later that evening as she walked into the living room and looped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him fully on the lips and making him gasp in surprise. He then wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him, breaking the kiss and looking down at the grin that she had on her face.

"If it's as much as I love you then yes I do" Harry nodded and her grin grew, making Harry beam at her as well. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Nikki giggled and kissed him again, Harry gently moving some of her hair away from her face and resting his hand on her cheek. "I'm just very much in love with you"

"And I'm very much in love with you as well" Harry smiled and Nikki blushed again, leaning up too kiss him once more.

* * *

An hour later found Nikki at a corner shop grabbing some bread and milk that they'd forgotten during their last big shop, thinking they had some in the freezer when they didn't. She walked over to the till and saw an elderly lady with a walking stick talking to the cashier.

"You're twenty pence short" he was telling her and the elderly woman looked down at the money on the counter and frowned, telling the man that it was all that he had on her. Nikki frowned as well and watched the man closely, seeing that he was getting annoyed at the elderly woman. Shaking her head she stepped forward and placed her hand gently on the woman's arm.

"I'll pay"

"No it's alright dear"

Nikki smiled kindly and shook her head, fishing the money out of her pocket for her items as well and giving the man behind the counter a dirty look as she accepted her change from him, putting her items in one bag and the elder woman's in another, picking them both up and turning to the woman who was smiling at her. She then took the bag from Nikki.

"Thank you dear" she smiled and Nikki saw her blink away tears.

"It's nothing" Nikki replied bashfully and turned away to walk out of the shop. Stepping outside she realised just how icy it was and looked back into the shop to see the elderly woman walking along slowly with her walking stick. Glancing around the street, Nikki then opened the door for her and smiled when the elderly woman looked up at her in shock. "It's icy; would you like me to walk you home?"

"Don't worry about it my dear"

"No please, let me walk you home" Nikki shook her head and the woman smiled at her and nodded, letting Nikki gently take her arm in hers.

"What's your name dear?"

"Nikki"

"Well thank you Nikki, I'm Ingrid"

Half an hour later and Nikki had walked Ingrid two roads away, the ice slowing them down but Nikki knew that the elderly lady was probably slow at walking anyway. They had talked about everything it seemed like, from Nikki at school to what they thought the next year would bring for them both. Nikki had told her about Harry and how they were keeping their engagement a secret and Ingrid was glad that a 'nice girl' like Nikki had found someone to take care of her.

"Here we are" Ingrid smiled as they stopped outside a bungalow on the corner of the street they had just walked into. Nikki nodded and opened the gate for her, Ingrid unsteadily walking up the path with Nikki helping her. "Thank you so much"

"It was my pleasure" Nikki grinned, only just registering that she had been out for forty five minutes almost, it only took a maximum of twenty minutes to get to the corner shop and back. "Are you okay from here?"

"Yes I am, thank you Nikki" Ingrid smiled and turned around as she pulled her keys out of her pocket "You shouldn't worry about what anyone else thinks about you, show everyone that you and Harry intend to get married at some point. It worked for me and my husband"

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen when we got married and fifteen when we had a baby"

Nikki gaped at the elderly woman who laughed happily and patted Nikki on the arm.

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been worried" Harry told Nikki as soon as she walked into the living room, she frowned and him and took her coat off. "Nikki"

"I'm sorry" she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder as he looked down at her and frowned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "There was an elderly woman, I walked her home"

Harry couldn't help but smile at her kindness and leant down to kiss her gently, nuzzling her cheek with his own and making her giggle when his stubble tickled her.

"She made me realise something" Nikki continued and Harry nodded at her to continue "I don't want to hide this anymore"

She flexed her left hand and Harry glanced at it and nodded.

"Where is this woman?" Harry asked, his voice choked as Nikki looked up and saw the tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I want to thank her"

Nikki just grinned tearfully and leant up to kiss him.

* * *

**Last upload for today...maybe :P**

**xxx**


	141. Chapter 141

The next morning Harry and Nikki took a detour to school, their first lesson starting at eleven o'clock. They walked hand in hand down the streets the long way towards the park that lead to the school and talked about random things like they always did when they walked together. Both were happier than they had been in a while and the ring that Nikki normally moved was still on her left hand, a proud smile gracing her face every time she thought about it.

Coming back to her senses Nikki realised that she and Harry had wandered into the opposite end of the road that she had walked Ingrid to the night before and she smiled at the memory of the elderly woman who had helped them both realise what they want. Just as they were coming to the opposite end of the street, Ingrid was coming out of her house and Nikki felt a smile spread over her face as she saw the elderly woman.

"Good morning"

Ingrid looked up in shock and smiled when she saw Nikki standing at the front gate. The elderly woman made her way down the front path and her smile grew.

"Good morning Nikki, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"Just fine" Ingrid replied and Harry watched them closely, seeing the elderly lady's eyes light up when she saw Nikki and heard her acknowledge her again. "And this handsome young man must be Harry"

"Yes it is" Nikki grinned at him and Harry smiled proudly and nodded, hugging Nikki closer with one arm and holding the front gate open so Ingrid could walk out.

"Thank you Harry"

"You're welcome. Can we walk you somewhere?" Harry asked the elderly woman as she leant on her cane and she looked from Harry to Nikki and then back again, her eyes filling with tears as she smiled and nodded. "I've always wanted to go for a walk with two beautiful women"

Nikki and Ingrid giggled loudly and Harry beamed at them as the elderly women linked her arm through one of his.

"I can see why you like him" Ingrid told Nikki in a loud whisper and Nikki's grin grew as she nodded.

* * *

"Why are you two late?" Mrs McKenzie asked as they walked into their physics lesson, half an hour late after having walked Ingrid to the shops and back again, not telling her that they had school to go to. When she had asked they had lied and told her it was a day off. They heard some of the class snigger good naturedly and they both rolled their eyes at their classmates as they walked to their seats.

"We were helping an elderly lady to the shops and back" Harry told her truthfully and Nikki nodded as she pulled out her books and greeted their friends quietly, keeping her gloves, scarf and coat on like most of the pupils in their class had to combat the cold.

Everyone in the class could tell that the teacher didn't believe them and Nikki's smile faded when Mrs McKenzie replied.

"Detention tonight, both of you"

"But.."

"Nikki you're late, don't disturb the class even more than you already have"

"Well if you would.."

"Harry shut up" Nikki interrupted her boyfriend before he could get into any more trouble and the class glared at the teacher behind her back as she turned back to the board. "What a bitch" she muttered under her breath and Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Can I have a word you two?"

"For fu.."

"Ssh" Harry interrupted Nikki softly as they turned around to see the headmaster walking down the corridor towards them. "Yes sir?"

"I got a phone call today from a woman, a Mrs Ingrid Williams" the headmaster told them a proud smile on his face as he looked from one to the other and then back again "She told me that you both helped her to the shops and back in the ice, and Nikki last night as well. She knew that you both had school and lied just to stay and help her"

"Well we.." Harry shrugged and Nikki giggled at him and nodded at the teacher.

"Your detention has been cancelled" the headmaster told them with a smile before continuing his way down the corridor.

"Well that was...weird" Harry muttered and shook his head as Nikki took his hand and giggled, both of them continuing their way down the corridor.

* * *

"What is this?"

Nikki looked up from the book she was reading as she heard Ada's voice. The five of them were sitting in the main foyer of the science block to escape the rain and cold outside, Nikki curled up on one of the soft chairs with a book on her lap, Ada doing some last minute work and Harry, William and Georg were generally messing around.

"What's what?"

"That on your finger" Ada smirked and Nikki blushed as she looked down at her left hand unnecessarily.

"A ring" Nikki grinned happily and they saw Harry, William and Georg tune into their conversation.

"You're engaged?" Ada asked her and Nikki nodded, a grin spreading over her friend's face as she leant over and hugged her. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled tearfully as she saw William and Georg congratulate Harry, all of them missing the upset look that crossed Ada's face as she hugged Nikki. "It won't be for ages yet but it's happening"

"Yes it is" Harry nodded as he sat himself on the arm of Nikki's chair and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her on the head, a grin on his face.

"So give us details then" Ada told them eagerly as he plastered a smile on her face and Nikki rolled her eyes, only happy to give them all details about how and when it happened, both her and Harry glad that their friends understood and supported them.

* * *

"I just want to check on Ingrid" Nikki informed Harry as she tugged his arm and motioned for them to cross the road in the opposite direction that they were meant to be going. "She doesn't have anyone and I just want to see if she needs anything"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the kindness that Nikki was showing and he chuckled, stealing a kiss as they crossed the road and made their way towards Ingrid's house.

"She told me that she'd been married for fifty-seven years" Nikki told Harry as she glanced up at him, a frown on her face "Her husband died a year ago and their son and the rest of the family live in Australia"

"So it's just her?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded sadly and sighed "Can you imagine being together that long and then.."

Harry just shrugged and tried not to think about it, squeezing her hand gently and gaining a small smile from her.

"You know it's nice to have some company" Ingrid smiled at Harry and Nikki as they sat in her living room, having been invited in by the seventy five year old who both the teenagers had seen blink away tears as they told her they wanted to see how she was. She was one of the women that you couldn't help but like and both Harry and Nikki felt sorry for her that she seemed to have no-one. "I haven't had many visits since Albert died last year"

"I'm sorry" Nikki murmured and Ingrid chuckled and shook her head, more active in her home than she was outside on the ice and snow.

"We had a good life together and I have no regrets" Ingrid told them as she sat down, smiling at both of them. "You two have it to look forward too"

"And I'm looking forward to it" Harry couldn't help but grin as he leant over and kissed Nikki on the cheek, receiving a bright smile back from her as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming to see me" Ingrid told Harry and Nikki two hours later after they had spent the time talking about various things "Just don't be late for school again if you do see me"

Nikki giggled as she nodded and Ingrid beamed at her, hugging the young woman gently before doing the same to Harry.

* * *

**Not long now until the new series :P**

**xxx**


	142. Chapter 142

"You're so special Nikki" Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, stroking her hip gently through the towel that she had on.

"How so?" Nikki asked as she turned her head slightly to look at him, leaning back against him and resting her head on his naked chest.

"You just are" Harry smiled as he nuzzled her neck and pressed a light kiss onto her skin "You've always been special"

"In a condescending way?" Nikki giggled and Harry rolled his eyes, turning her around and leaning down to kiss her.

"You're spoiling the moment"

"Sorry sweetheart" Nikki chuckled against his lips and giggled again, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and pressing herself closer to him. She felt Harry's hands reach down and undo the knot in the towel and dropped it to the floor, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer to him as he heard Nikki moan quietly.

"I think I'll forgive you" Harry murmured against her lips as he moved away and looked down at her naked body, Nikki raising an eyebrow at him and going to cover herself up. "What are you doing?"

"I..." Nikki trailed off and shrugged, looking down at her body and frowning. "I just don't feel beautiful right now"

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion as he looked down at her body and shook his head, taking both of her hands in his and entwining their fingers so she couldn't cover herself up.

"I don't know, I just don't" Nikki shrugged again and Harry shook his head, smiling at her and leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Well you're beautiful, just like you are every day without fail" Harry told her and Nikki felt her eyes fill unexpectedly with tears as she bit her lip and looked up at him, smiling slightly and nodding. She blinked away her tears and reached up to quickly tug at his towel, dropping it quickly to the floor and leaning up to kiss him.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Harry I want to go and see my dad" Nikki told Harry forcibly later on during dinner and her lover looked up at her in surprise. "I'm sure this time"

"Nikki" Harry sighed as he put his fork down and turned to look at her, reaching over the table to cover her hand with his. "Do you really want to?"

"I do, I've been thinking about it" Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile "It's been months and I want to..show him what I have. You'll be going with me?"

"Of course I will be, if you want me to"

"I do" Nikki told him eagerly and nodded quickly, turning her hand over on the table and entwining their fingers, pushing her mashed potato around her plate with the fork in her other hand. "I want him to see this" she motioned to their entwined hands and the ring on her finger.

"I want to show you off to him" Harry smiled proudly and Nikki flushed and nodded "Properly as my fiancé"

"I think he'll be angry" Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes as she looked back at her food and scooped a forkful of potato into her mouth as Harry shrugged and squeezed her hand.

"Do you care?"

"No" Nikki told him simply and Harry smiled.

* * *

"What shall we do with Angela and Jurian on Saturday?" Nikki asked as she walked into the living room, book in hand and made her way over to the armchair, curling up and opening the book.

"Well the weather is terrible but we could take them to park for a while if it's not raining" Harry suggested when he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, waiting for the milk to boil on the cooker so he could finish making their hot chocolate. "If not I'm sure they'll just be content to sit here and listen to you read to them"

"For an entire day?" Nikki asked incredulously, not taking her eyes away from her book even when Harry chuckled.

"You have an ability to keep those two entertained like nothing I've seen before"

He then turned and walked into the kitchen as the milk began to boil and Nikki looked up from her book, turning her head and giving the empty doorway a thoughtful look. She closed the book and stood up, wandering over to the doorway and leaning on the side, watching Harry as he stirred the hot chocolate and added some more milk.

"Will I be a good mum when the time comes?"

Harry turned his head to look at her and gave her a smile that made Nikki's heart jump happily in her chest.

"You will be the best mum" Harry told her and Nikki smiled bashfully, blushing at his words. "I mean Angela and Jurian think the world of you"

"Yes but I can give them back" Nikki reminded him and Harry shrugged, abandoning the drinks and walking over to her to wrap his arms around her waist, his lover leaning into him and resting her head on his chest.

"You are going to be a brilliant mum when it happens and _our_ children will be beautiful"

"_Children_?" Nikki smiled coyly and she felt and heard Harry chuckle as he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Yes, we're going to have lots of children" Harry told her and Nikki grinned at his assurance "And we're going to give them brilliant lives and we're both going to be there for them"

Nikki's smile faded slightly as she looked up at Harry and saw his eyes glazed over with tears. He then buried his face in her hair and shook his head as the damn broke and he began to cry.

"I won't leave them" he sobbed and Nikki quickly wrapped her arms around him, letting him hug her close as he cried into her neck, tears falling down her cheeks as well as she stroked his hair gently. She knew it was about time he had a breakdown about his mother leaving and she was glad he finally had, she didn't like him bottling it all up.

"Ssh" Nikki soothed him as she ran her hands through his hair "I know you won't"

"They..both left..me" Harry cried and Nikki kissed him gently on the head, nodding slightly and tightening her grip on him as he broke down in her arms. Normally it was the other way around and now Nikki felt how Harry must have every time she had cried into him.

"_I_ won't" Nikki told him tearfully and kissed the top of his head again "I promise, we're in this together aren't we?"

Harry nodded into her neck and took a deep breath, Nikki's soft voice and her ministrations on his hair calming him down.

"'m sorry"

"Don't be" Nikki told him quickly and shook her head again as Harry looked up at her and reached up to wipe his face. "I've cried into you enough"

"You're all I need Nikki" Harry whispered as he leant forward and kissed her on the lips, their tears mingling on their cheeks. Nikki smiled into the kiss and a few more tears dribbled down her face as they tenderly kissed in the doorway.

"You're all I need as well" Nikki told him as she reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs to get rid of his tears as she kissed him again. "And because we've lost quite a bit we know what not to do with our own family when the time comes. It's made us stronger. Hmm?"

Harry smiled and nodded, pressing his lips to hers in a short soft kiss and running one hand gently through her hair.

"What would I do without you?"

"Not a lot" Nikki sighed and shook her head, a grin forming on her face as she continued "Especially not your school work"

Harry just rolled his eyes, making Nikki giggle even louder.

* * *

**Might upload another chapter today as well :)**

**xxx**


	143. Chapter 143

"Nikki when are you and Harry getting married?" Angela asked Nikki early the next Saturday morning as the little girl sat on the sofa, swinging her legs and looking through a photo album that Harry had got Nikki for Christmas, filled with pictures from when they first met and all the way up to the Christmas holidays.

"Not for a while yet" Nikki replied from where she was sitting on the armchair, Harry putting Jurian down for a nap upstairs in one of the 'big beds' in one of the spare rooms.

"Why? You love each other don't you?"

Nikki wondered what it was about children that made their questions extremely honest and forthcoming, the answers hard to find sometimes. She then realised that they were innocent and she wished that she could stop anything from hurting both children as they grew up. Nikki knew that she couldn't, not even with any children that she may have in the future.

"Yes we do, but we want to wait for a few more years yet until we're settled with what we want to do with our future"

Angela looked up from the photo album and smiled at Nikki.

"Are you going to have a baby?"

Nikki sighed and couldn't help but smile at the eager little girl who was looking hopefully at her.

"Not yet no, in a few years as well"

"I think the baby will be beautiful like you are" Angela told Nikki matter-of-factly and turned back to the album, missing Nikki turn away from her and blink away her tears.

"He's asleep"

Nikki looked towards the door as Harry walked into the room, leaving the door open in case Jurian called out for them, even though they had the baby monitor as well.

"Did you put the blankets on the floor?"

"Yes"

"And around him?"

"Yes Nikki" Harry chuckled as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head "Stop worrying, he'll be fine up there. He's only having a nap"

"Harry I think you should marry Nikki soon"

Both young adults turned to look at Angela as she looked up and grinned at Harry.

"Oh yes? And why is that?" Harry asked, giving the little girl a shocked look as he sat down on the sofa next to her and glanced at the album.

"Because Nikki will look more like a princess in her dress" Angela grinned and Harry's smile softened as he thought about it, glancing at Nikki and nodding.

"I thought you didn't like princesses" Harry then told Angela and she shrugged, looking up at Harry.

"I don't, but I like Nikki and Nikki is like a princess"

Nikki felt her eyes smarting again and lowered her eyes back to her book. She was still unused to other people complimenting her, even if it was an outspoken five year old who was planning her life for her. She had got used to Harry complimenting her, even if it did still make her heart jump and make her blush sometimes, but she was still unused to other people's compliments.

"Why are you crying Nikki?"

Nikki looked up from her book and realised that she had tears on her cheeks. Angela frowned and jumped off the sofa, handing Harry the photo album before running over to the armchair and climbing onto Nikki's lap, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Are you sad?"

"No sweetie" Nikki shook her head and kissed Angela on the cheek "I'm just hoping that if I have a little girl then she'll be perfect like you, don't you ever change"

"A girl in my class at school says I'm not pretty" Angela whispered and Nikki frowned as she saw tears in the little girl's eyes.

"Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you're not beautiful" Nikki told her forcibly and Angela nodded, her red hair falling in front of her face and Nikki moved it away. "Don't let anyone tell you that you can't do anything"

"Okay" Angela grinned and nodded "I want to fly planes and she said that girls can't fly planes"

"Well you can do whatever you want to do" Nikki nodded and tapped Angela gently on the nose "She's just silly"

"Okay" Angela nodded vigorously and turned to Harry who was watching them both with a proud smile on his face "I'm going to fly planes and you and Harry can have lots of free holidays everywhere in the world and I'll fly you and the babies anywhere" the little girl grinned, opening her arms wide as if to show how big the world was.

* * *

"I hate it when children bully each other, especially at that age" Nikki whispered to Harry as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. Angela sitting on the floor in the living room playing with Artemis and Eos who loved all the attention that they got from both children.

"Well what you said to her was right" Harry told her, his hand absentmindedly stroking her stomach through her jumper. Nikki noticed this and smiled, laying her hand over his and turning her head on his chest to look up at him. "She'll be better off because of it"

"Really?"

"Really" Harry nodded and kissed her neck just as they heard Jurian calling out for Nikki through the baby monitor on the side "Someone wants you" he told her as he moved away and patted her bum, making her giggle and roll her eyes as he smirked at her.

"Harry?"

"Yes Angela?" Harry asked in the same tone as he turned and walked over to the armchair, sitting down and waiting for the little girl to answer.

"You know you and Nikki are going to have a baby?"

"Well we're not now" Harry told her, neither himself nor Nikki knowing if she truly understood that they weren't having a baby.

"How does the baby get in Nikki's tummy?" Angela asked innocently as she looked up from Eos who was sitting on her lap, Artemis pawing at her leg for more attention as she meowed loudly.

"Um..." Harry replied, fear shooting through him when he heard that question, not knowing how to answer a five year olds' question about sex. "Well..."

He heard the door open and glanced up, relief flooding through him when he saw Nikki walking into the room with Jurian on her hip, the one year old babbling to her in baby speak and Nikki replying to him.

"Nikki, Angela was just asking.." Harry trailed off and blushed as Nikki sat herself down on the sofa and put Jurian on the floor, the little boy toddling over to Angela and the kittens and sitting down, petting Artemis gently.

"How does the baby get in your tummy?"

Nikki looked at Harry and giggled when he gave her a shocked look, shrugging and shaking his head quickly, terror in his eyes.

"Well the mummy and daddy have a special cuddle and then the baby ends up in the mummy's tummy" Nikki told Angela without any hint of embarrassment or hesitation.

"Oh" was all Angela said, content with that answer as she turned to the kittens and Jurian, both children getting on well despite the four year age gap.

Harry smirked as he got up and walked over to the sofa, sitting himself on the other side and letting Nikki move to lean back on him, stretching her legs out over the sofa and letting Harry reach up to play with her hair.

"You handled that well"

Nikki giggled and shook her head, taking his other hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"Well I wasn't about to lie to her" Nikki replied and shrugged, turning her head to look up at him as he stroked her hair gently. "Besides, now you know how to handle it you can tell our future _children _when the time comes"

Harry gave her a horrified look but she just smirked back and leant up to kiss him.

* * *

**We all know that Harry would dump that question on Nikki :P**

**xxx**


	144. Chapter 144

After lunch the weather brightened up a lot and Harry and Nikki decided to take Angela and Jurian to the park. Making sure the children were wrapped up warmly, scarves and gloves included they made their way to the park, ignoring the looks that they got from a few passersby when they saw the two young adults with the children.

"Do you want to go on the swings?" Nikki asked Jurian as she and the little boy sat on the bench watching Harry push Angela on the swings, the little girl having dragged Harry over as soon as they walked into the play area to keep them amused.

"No, sit here" Jurian told her and bounced up and down on her lap, grinning at her and leaning up to kiss her. "Love Nik"

"And I love you" Nikki replied and kissed the little boy on the forehead, making him laugh and nod quickly.

"Your son is so cute"

Nikki turned to her left when she heard a female voice and saw three teenagers about her age, maybe younger standing there, all of them wrapped up in layers. She just smiled, not bothering to explain that Jurian wasn't hers.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled at them and the girls said hello to Jurian who grinned at them and made them 'aww' loudly.

"How old is he?"

"Nearly fifteen months"

"Well he's gorgeous" the raven haired girl told Nikki and the blonde smiled slightly and looked down at Jurian who was enjoying the attention from the other girls.

"Thank you" Nikki replied again, looking up as Harry walked over, Angela entertaining herself on the roundabout for a while.

"I need a rest" he told her and smiled at the group of girls before they said goodbye and continued on their walk through the park. "Who were they?"

"They just came to tell me how cute my son was" Nikki chuckled and Harry laughed, ruffling Jurian's hair as Angela ran over.

"Jurian do you want to go and play?" the red haired girl asked and held her hand out to the little boy.

"Yes" he grinned and Nikki let him shift off her lap and onto the ground, placing his hand in Angela's and letting her lead him slowly and carefully over to the play area.

"I called the prison this morning to arrange a time to see _him_" Nikki told Harry as she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Harry draping his arm around hers and pulling her closer. "He doesn't want to see me"

Harry looked down at her and nodded, seeing the apprehension on her face as she spoke. He moved some of her hair away from her face and leant down to kiss the top of her head.

"That was his only chance, I'm not trying again" Nikki continued and looked up at her lover, her deep brown eyes pleading with him "That's the right choice, right?"

"If he doesn't want to see you then that's his problem" Harry told her and she bit her lip and nodded, glancing quickly over at the children and then back up at him "He doesn't understand what he's just lost"

Nikki smiled at him and giggled, snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes, letting out a contented sigh and making the air in front of her steam up.

* * *

"Nikki?"

Nikki looked up from her school work and nodded at Angela who was eating her dinner, pushing her peas and carrots around her plate as she leant on her other arm. Jurian was sitting in his highchair greedily munching on the cooked carrots with vigour, ignoring everything apart from the food in front of him.

"Yes?"

"When you and Harry have a baby you won't forget about us will you?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head, patting Angela on the arm as the little girl looked up at her and frowned.

"Of course we won't" she chuckled and looked up as Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, having heard what Angela had asked. "But we're probably going to be at university in two years"

"Where?"

"That depends on what grades we get" Nikki explained to the five year old who just pouted and turned back to her food, picking up a carrot and chewing on it slowly.

"Oh"

* * *

"I think she likes planning out life for us" Nikki told Harry with a smile on her face as she stood at the kitchen door, leaning on the frame with her hands in her jeans pockets, watching as Harry cooked their dinner. Angela and Jurian were both picking up the toys and books that they had brought with them for the day, Darren and Isold having told them they'd be back at around seven o'clock to pick them both up. It was twenty two seven and both children were tired after a long hectic day.

"I think she's helped us to see some home truths actually" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, silently thanking the five year old for the nudge that they needed. "She does know that you're not pregnant yet, doesn't she?"

"I've tried to explain that to her but she either doesn't listen or doesn't _want _to believe that I'm not" Nikki shook her head, leaning it against the doorframe as she watched Harry chopping up some tomatoes.

"As long as she doesn't start telling everyone"

"She won't, I've told her to keep it as a secret between us three just to stop her saying things that aren't true. Five year olds love secrets" Nikki giggled and Harry gave her a cheeky grin which had her stomach doing a happy flip.

"I bet you did as a child"

"Of course I did" Nikki grinned "It made me feel important that I knew things that others didn't especially the adults and made me feel proud that I could keep a secret and not tell anyone"

Harry smiled and nodded, knowing now how she had been able to keep what her home life was like the year before away from everyone else.

"But sometimes secrets are bad" Harry told her quietly, thinking back to the secret that his father had had and what Nikki had been keeping to herself.

"Yes" Nikki agreed, knowing what he was thinking just by the look on his face "But not if you have someone to share them with"

"I suppose not" Harry shrugged and placed the tomatoes on their plates.

"Nikki I've got all my things"

Nikki looked down when she felt a tug on her leg and saw Angela standing there holding a book about planes. It was years ahead of her age but she liked to look at the pictures and tell them what she was going to fly. Harry had taken particular pleasure in teaching her the names of some of the planes that she didn't now and Angela had been amazed at him, making him tell them to her every time she forgot them so she could tell her dad about them when she saw him.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes you do, your dad will be here soon" Nikki nodded and Angela pouted, wrapping her arms around Nikki's legs and burying her face in her jeans. The blonde woman chuckled and reached down to run one hand gently through the little girl's loose hair.

"Can I sleep here?"

Angela's voice was muffled by Nikki's leg as she clung to her, before looking up at her with clouded over eyes.

"Please?"

"Not today sweetie, maybe some other time"

"Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, we all have school on Monday"

Angela looked even more upset but nodded, wiping away her tears. Nikki smiled and crouched down in front of her, lifting her chin gently so the little girl was looking at her face instead of the floor.

"We'll probably see you soon"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Nikki nodded and Angela grinned, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing her on the cheek. "Come on you, let's go and sort Jurian out, you can help me find his toys and books"

* * *

"Thank you for looking after them" Darren told Harry and Nikki as they stood at the front door, the two adults having declined coming in because their children needed to get to bed, Jurian having fallen asleep before Isold had turned up and having to be carried to her by Nikki, the little boy now asleep on his mother's shoulder. "How much do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as Nikki crouched down to stop Eos and Artemis running out of the front door, holding one in each hand as she stood up and let them crawl over her chest and onto her shoulder.

"For looking after them"

"Don't be silly" Harry shook his head and Nikki agreed with him, reaching up to take Artemis off her shoulder where she was trying to get down the back of her jumper. "We don't want any money"

"Come on.." Darren started to protest but the look Harry gave him made him stop and sigh "Okay, thank you very much"

"We had fun, didn't we?" Nikki grinned as she addressed Angela who smiled and nodded, tugging at her dad's leg and telling him that they had lots of fun and she was going to tell him all about it when they were in the car. "Whenever you want to go out again just call us, we'll be happy to look after them"

"You have school work as well" Darren reminded them sternly and they nodded, Nikki leaning against the doorframe and letting Harry take Artemis from her as she attempted to climb up to her shoulder again, Eos sitting calmly in her arms. "And I do have a nephew who is quite capable of babysitting"

"I want Harry and Nikki to babysit me, not William" Angela interrupted "He just sits and kisses Georg all the time"

Harry and Nikki burst out laughing, the former thanking Angela as he got some teasing material for when he saw their friends on Monday.

* * *

**Harry and Nikki would be fun baby sitters :P**

**xxx**


	145. Chapter 145

Two months later and March brought milder weather which pleased both Harry and Nikki. Nikki because she could finally wear skirts and dresses again, albeit with tights, and Harry because he got to see Nikki in said skirts and dresses. The work load at school was getting heavier and the teachers seemed to delight in telling the pupils that exams and study leave were coming up and throwing surprise tests in their direction to see how they were doing. After a while these test failed to be a surprise and the pupils began to revise slightly before lessons just to get the better of the teachers.

* * *

"So are you going to see Lucas next weekend?" Nikki asked Ada as they walked home one Monday after school, the boys having to stay behind to sort out some Chemistry work with their teacher.

"No"

Nikki glanced over at Ada who was glaring at the ground as she walked. Her friend had decided two months before when she had met Lucas again to just have a friendship with him until she worked out what she felt for him, but Nikki didn't know whether there was going to be anything more, as much as the two year old man wanted it.

"What's wrong?"

"He's only over here for a gap year, he has to go back to Germany doesn't he?" Ada told Nikki as she looked up and shook her head "I don't just want a relationship for a few months before we have to break up, what's the point in that?"

"If you both want a relationship then go for it" Nikki replied with a shrug "Ignore what's going to happen in the future, you'll never do anything if you think like that"

"What if the guys don't like him?" Ada then asked, Nikki had already met him but the blonde hadn't liked the older man, there was something about him that made her nervous. "It'll be awkward if they don't"

"They don't have to see him" Nikki pointed out and Ada thought about it, nodding as she did so "So?"

"So I will see at the weekend and then ring you" Ada giggled and Nikki grinned, nudging her friend on the shoulder as they walked.

"I want details"

Ada just smirked and shook her head as Nikki gave her an innocent look.

"You know nothing will happen"

"Yes, but you're my best female friend and I need to know details. You know about me and Harry"

"Yeah, I think I'm scarred for life" Ada pulled a face and Nikki giggled, a blush on her cheeks as she shrugged.

"You all asked, we told. Not all of it though"

"Good" Ada chuckled and gave Nikki a smile that showed she didn't mind all the information that they knew about Harry and Nikki. "I might need help, with the boyfriend thing if I do agree to date him"

"It's pretty easy" Nikki shrugged "Just be yourself, he obviously likes you for you so don't try and change yourself"

"I won't" Ada promised and Nikki smiled at her, hoisting her bag into a better position on her shoulder and sighing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nikki replied quickly and shook her head, a smile making its way onto her face. She was worried about her friend, she hadn't seemed the same since their kisses and since she and Harry had revealed their engagement.

"Nicola"

"Ada only Harry calls me that, and mostly when we're in bed, or anywhere else for that matter"

"Oh God, thank you for that" Ada moaned and Nikki laughed loudly, making off at a run as her friend reached out to slap her arm, Ada following quickly as they ran into the right street.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I loathe the entire idea of Chemistry right now" Harry moaned as he walked into the house an hour after Nikki had, dropping his bag to the living room floor as he walked through the door.

Nikki looked up from where she was sitting at the table, Biology work spread over it in front of her and giggled at him, putting her pen down and standing up. Harry instantly pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Nikki looping her arms around his neck as she pulled away and smiled coyly at him.

"How about I take your mind off it then?"

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and took her hand, pulling her out of the room as they both laughed loudly.

* * *

"Nikki do you have to do that?" Harry practically whined as he walked into the living room later on to see Nikki once again sitting at the table with the Biology work spread out in front of her.

"Yep"

"But you make me feel guilty because I leave it to the last minute"

"Well don't leave it to the last minute and you won't feel guilty" Nikki shot back at him quickly and threw him a smirk before turning to her work, flicking through the textbook to try and find the answer.

"Well I think you should leave that for now and come and help me cook dinner" Harry told her as he took the pen out of her hand and put it on the table, taking her hand with his other one and gently dragging her off the chair, ignoring her protests. "Or do what you normally do and stand in the doorway and tell me what to do"

"I do not" Nikki gasped and Harry rolled his eyes as he led her towards the kitchen.

"Yes you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

Nikki just pouted at him and Harry pouted back, kissing her nose gently and making her giggle as he smiled and walked to the other end of the kitchen. Her smile then faded as she watched him and she bit her lip nervously, fiddling with a strand of her hair as she did so.

"Harry" she said softly and he looked away from where he was looking in the freezer.

"Yes?"

"Come here"

Harry frowned in bemusement and closed the freezer, doing as he was told and letting Nikki loop her arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him softly on the lips, wrapping his own arms around her waist and kissing her back just as gently.

"What was that for?" Harry asked as he pulled away and saw her with a happy smile on her face, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Because I love you so much"

"I love you more" Harry replied and Nikki tutted and shook her head, leaning up to kiss him again and then drawing away.

"Not possible"

"Don't make me win again Nikki" Harry rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled and shook her head. "What's wrong? You seem quiet"

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head and moved away from him, patting his chest and letting him walk back over to where he was preparing their dinner. "Do you need help?"

"You can cut the vegetables up" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, making her way over to the fridge and opening it to pull out some tomatoes and peppers for their salad, grabbing the chicken and passing it to Harry as he walked over to get it. "Thank you Miss Psychic"

Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes, closing the fridge door as he stole a kiss from her and walked back to the cooker to fry the chicken. She then moved to the counter and pulled out a sharp knife and the chopping board, pulling a pepper across and beginning to cut it. However the phone rang loudly from the hallway and she glanced through the door and then back at Harry.

"I'll get it" she told him when she saw that his hands were covered in raw chicken and he nodded. Nikki quickly walked from the room and made her way through to the hallway, picking the phone up and leaning against the wall out of habit. "Hello"

"Nik"

"Dad" Nikki murmured in shock and tried to think of something to say "What..how did you get this number?"

"Your Gran"

"Interferring..." Nikki whispered as she leant her head back against the wall behind her "What do you want?"

"I don't have much time on the phone Nik, I want to see you"

"You want to see me now" Nikki snapped as she kicked the wall behind her violently and shook her head "A few months ago you said you didn't want to see me, so what's changed"

"I want to see my daughter, please" Victor begged and Nikki forced away her tears and shook her head again "I want to know how you're doing"

"No dad" Nikki told him tearfully and closed her eyes, once again leaning her head back against the wall "You had your chance so no"

"Nik..."

"No dad" she shouted down the phone and slammed it back into the cradle just as Harry walked out into the hallway to see what the loud banging was. Nikki just shook her head as he opened his mouth to ask about the phone call, she pushed passed him and walked through the living room and into the kitchen, leaving Harry to follow her.

* * *

**Thought I'd give you two as I haven't updated in a while :) Nikki will be unsure about her father for a while now.**

**xxx**


	146. Chapter 146

"He wants to see me" Nikki told Harry five minutes later as she chopped the vegetables up, Harry just scooping the cooked chicken into a bowl and leaving it to cool down slightly. "Dad"

"He can't do that" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, turning to look at him and keeping the knife in her hand.

"I know, he said no to me and then he has the balls to.." she trailed off angrily and turned around quickly, moving the knife to cut the vegetables and gasping, dropping it quickly as it sliced along the hand that she hadn't moved. She whimpered as the pain shot up her arm and Harry was at her side in an instant when he saw what had happened. Blood was already dripping from the deep looking wound and Nikki had to bite her lip to stop herself crying with the pain.

"Sit down" Harry told Nikki and led her over to one of the kitchen chairs, sitting her down and grabbing a clean towel from the drawer next to them to wrap around her hand. Nikki gasped and sat forward slightly as pain erupted in her hand and Harry looked up at her and apologised. "They look deep"

He took the towel away from her hand to quickly inspect the cuts, one on the side of her hand and one on her finger that continued to run with blood. He gently but firmly pressed the towel closed and felt her hand shaking violently.

"Hold it tightly and I'll go and get the first aid kit"

Nikki nodded and did as she was told, the blood feeling warm and sticky against her hand that was shaking and throbbing with pain.

Barely two minutes later Harry walked back into the room and knelt down in front of her, putting the box on the floor and opening it.

"I'll bandage it and then we'll go to the hospital"

"I don't need a hospital" Nikki protested and winced as Harry took the towel away, the blood having spread over her hand and make it look like she'd murdered someone.

"Yes you do, these are deep" Harry told her as he opened an antiseptic wipe and cleaned around the deep cut, making Nikki whimper in pain and try and take her hand away. He held it tightly however and continued to clean it, even when he heard Nikki tell him in not very nice words to leave her alone.

"Stop it" Nikki cried and Harry looked up to see her crying in pain, tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my love" Harry apologised and shook his head "I have to clean it before I can put a bandage on it"

"It hurts"

"I know, we'll get you to the hospital and they can sort it out" Harry nodded as he continued to clean her hand and picked up a gauze, putting it over the wound and making the blood seep through instantly. He quickly bandaged it the best he could and then focused on her finger as well, cleaning it and trying to ignore Nikki's whimpers of pain. He bandaged three of her fingers together to stop her moving it and was concerned when he saw specks of blood on her hand that had seeped through.

"It's fine" Nikki told him weakly, her hand throbbing with pain and making her feel sick "I'll have some tablets and it will be fine"

"You need stitches so you're going to the hospital" Harry told her more forcibly and she shook her head.

"No Harry..."

"Nicola will you stop being so bloody difficult" Harry snapped and made her jump "You're going to the hospital to have it properly sorted out in case you've done some tendon damage or something"

"I don't like hospitals" Nikki whispered as she looked down tearfully at her lap and shook her head.

"I know you don't, but we won't be there for long" Harry softened his voice and stood up, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then bending down to pick up the first aid box and put it on the table. He then went around clearing up all the used items and told Nikki to go and get her jacket. She nodded and stood up, cradling her painful hand to her chest above her heart and walked from the room.

* * *

"This is a particularly nasty cut" the doctor told Nikki as he stitched the deep wound on her hand, she had been given some pain relief for her hand but she could still feel each stitch that the doctor did. She was snuggled up against Harry with his arms around her and he was soothing her with small kisses and caresses each time she flinched or whimpered in pain. "It's a good job you came to the hospital, it could have been nasty if you hadn't"

"See" Harry whispered to Nikki and she just shrugged and turned away from her hand to try and ignore the blood coating it and to try and ignore the pain.

"You did a good job bandaging it as well" the doctor told Harry and he smiled and shrugged.

"My dad was a doctor; he taught me these things when he could in case they came in handy. I'm glad he did"

"So am I" Nikki murmured against him and tried to flex her hand away from the doctor as the pain increased again. The doctor however held her hand and finished his stitches, picking up some antiseptic wipes as he did so. Nikki whimpered and turned her head away from him and buried her face in Harry's chest, letting out a sob as her hand stung and burnt with pain, the painkillers having worn off.

"There we go" the doctor smiled at her as he put the wipes in a sanitary bin and grabbed a bandage "Only your finger to go now, it's not as bad though"

He wrapped the bandage around her hand securely and told Harry that they should change it every other day and bathe the wound in salt water. Nikki didn't like the sound of that and Harry knew he'd have a fight on his hands to do it.

"Can you move your fingers Nikki?" the doctor asked as he took the bandages away from her fingers and checked the damage to them, turning her hand over on the table and being careful of the freshly dressed wound on the other side.

"I can, but I don't really want to" Nikki replied but the doctor made her do it anyway.

"I need to check for tendon damage"

"It's fine"

"Nikki please do it" Harry told her and Nikki sighed, wincing and whimpering as she flexed her finger and opened the wound again, blood seeping out.

"Good" the doctor smiled but Nikki didn't know what good it was that her hand was even more painful and her finger was bleeding again.

* * *

"Harry can you help me" Nikki asked her lover later on that evening when she was getting ready for bed. Her left arm was aching and her hand was painful despite the pain medication she was on. She had had a bath when she had come home and Harry had been told to put a bag around her bandaged hand to stop it getting wet. Nikki thought it was ridiculous but had let him do it anyway after her told her that it would be better for her hand.

Harry walked through from the bathroom and saw Nikki was struggling getting her pyjama top on over her arm. He smiled and walked over to her, gently helping her to get her arm in and then did the buttons up as well as she couldn't grip them properly with her aching and bandaged fingers.

"There we go" he smiled lovingly at her and Nikki smiled back at him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips and run her good hand through his hair, her engagement ring on her right hand where she had to put it in case it restricted blood flow with the bandages on her left hand.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome" Harry replied and kissed her again, turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand where it was resting on his cheek. He saw the ring and kissed her finger, making her giggle quietly. She then yawned loudly and Harry laughed. "Come on you, bed. Those tablets make you tired"

"'m fine"

"You're tired" Harry told her and patted her bum, leading her over to the bed and then letting her get in herself, unnecessarily tucking her in and kissing her forehead gently. She was asleep by the time he had walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Thought I'd be a bit more generous..considering I want to upload this fic as quickly as possible now :)**

**xxx**


	147. Chapter 147

It took Nikki longer to get ready for school the next day due to the bandages on her hand, restricting her ability to do certain things like wash her own hair and dress herself properly. Her hand had swelled slightly and her fingers were bruised and purple. Nikki's hand and arm ached more than the day before and pain shot from her hand sometimes when she moved it. Harry had had to wash her hair for her and help her to dress herself, something that made Nikki feel useless but he had reassured her that he loved her and loved helping her so she had relaxed slightly under his touch as he helped do the buttons of her jeans up.

"Can you dry my hair?" Nikki asked Harry as she sat on the end of the bed looking tired and pale. Her damp hair fell down her back and over her shoulders and she picked absentmindedly at the bandages on her hand.

"Of course I can" Harry smiled and nodded, knowing how much her hand and arm were hurting her. "Do you want painkillers first?"

Nikki just shook her head and stood up, letting Harry take her right hand and lead her over to the chair next to the dressing table, sitting her down and then picking up her hair dryer. Nikki couldn't help but smile and close her eyes as Harry ran his fingers through her hair, carefully drying it the way Nikki liked it so it didn't go frizzy.

"Do we have to go to school today?" Nikki asked Harry as he turned the hairdryer off for a few seconds to run a brush through her hair, smoothing it down and nodding.

"Yes we do"

"My hand and arm hurts" she murmured, sounding very sorry for herself and she bowed her head. Harry could sense the pout on her face and chuckled; the sound drowned out by the sound of the hairdryer as he turned it on again and began to dry some more of her hair.

When the strands were dry he turned the hairdryer off and put it down again, picking up the hair brush and gently running it through the newly dried strands, loving the feeling of her soft hair running through his fingers. Nikki too liked it and closed her eyes again, a content smile on her face as she leant her head back slightly and let out a quiet moan. Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her on the forehead, murmuring against her skin.

"Keep making those noises and we'll be late"

Nikki giggled and opened her eyes, moving her head again as Harry started to dry the last section of her hair.

He then gently pulled it into a ponytail, unnecessarily running his fingers through her hair as she handed him a hair band and he tied it tightly but gently. Nikki then handed him a hair clip and he took it, twisting her hair into a messy bun just the way she liked it.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled at him as she stood up and rested one arm around his neck, going to move the other one but whimpering as it ached, the pain having stopped when she had been resting it.

"Come on, we'll get some tablets for you. Where are the ones from the hospital?"

"Bedside table" Nikki replied shortly and Harry nodded, leaning down to kiss her gently before moving away from her and leaving Nikki disappointed. She pouted at him as he turned back to her and Harry couldn't help but laugh, making her pout even more.

"Do you want the sling?"

"No"

"It'll take the weight off it" Harry told her as he walked over and handed her one of the tablets, Nikki took it without water and grimaced. She then thought about it and nodded.

"Yes please"

"Good" Harry smiled and leant down to kiss her, tugging gently at one of the loose strands of hair that hadn't reached the ponytail and bun. "You're so beautiful"

Nikki blushed and giggled quietly, making Harry chuckle and lean down to kiss her again, resting one hand on her cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb. His lover responded eagerly and brought her good hand to the back of his head to pull him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her back and tugged her towards him. Nikki moaned quietly and ran her hand through his hair, Harry trailing one hand up the back of her t-shirt and toying with her bra clasp.

"Harry we...can't" Nikki murmured as she broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily as Harry leant his forehead on hers. "We have school"

"So I'm going to have to spend the entire time there trying to stop myself from dragging you to the nearest empty classroom and having my wicked way with you?" Harry asked her as he moved his hands to her hips. Nikki giggled and raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head back and baring her neck to him unintentionally.

Harry took advantage of this and leant down to nibble on her warm skin, making Nikki moan quietly as he hit her sensitive spot instantly and chuckled into her neck.

"Harry..school" Nikki told him with a lot of effort as she pushed him away, both of them flushed and laughing, her hand and arm forgotten as the painkillers kicked in.

* * *

"Nikki can I talk to you?"

Nikki looked up from the last minute revision that she was doing and smiled at Ada who had spoken. She nodded and stood up, leaving her bag and work with Harry who gave them both a questioning look but Nikki shook her head slightly so Ada couldn't see and murmured to Harry that she wouldn't be long. He nodded and turned back to his work, Nikki turning and walking out of the science block after Ada who led her around to the secluded spot, a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm staying at Lucas' on Saturday" Ada told her friend straight out and Nikki nodded, leaning back against the wall and crossing her uninjured arm over her bandaged arm that was resting in a sling.

"In his spare room"

"In his bed"

Nikki was shocked when she heard that, only a few days ago Ada had told her that she wasn't ready for anything like this and wasn't even sure if she wanted to have a proper relationship if Lucas wasn't in England permanently.

"In his bed" Nikki repeated slowly and Ada nodded, biting her lip and not looking at her friend, a slight blush on her cheeks as she stared down at a stone on the floor and nudged it with her foot, waiting for Nikki to continue. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Ada replied quickly and Nikki sighed, nodding her head slightly and avoiding looking at her friend.

"Why?"

"Because I want to have sex with him"

"No you don't"

"Don't tell me what I want and what I don't want, Nikki" Ada shouted suddenly but Nikki just stared at her and shook her head. "You don't know what I want"

"I know you Ada and I know you don't want to sleep with him you're not ready"

"Well I am, and I will be on Saturday" Ada nodded, her cheeks going even redder and Nikki couldn't work out whether it was in embarrassment or anger. "I thought you'd support me if I told you"

"Ada look.."

"Don't you 'Ada look' me" Ada snapped and Nikki sighed, letting her friend say what she wanted to "Harry, he's got.." she shook her head and quickly amended herself "You and Harry have something that I want, Georg and William have something that I want and.."

"You will have it eventually" Nikki told her loudly, stepping forward and waving her good arm around "Just because you're sixteen and haven't had a relationship or sex yet doesn't mean you're behind"

"Well I bloody feel like it" Ada yelled and a few tears slipped down her face "You and Harry you have a brilliant relationship and you're in love with each other and everyone knows how..perfect you are for each other" she spat out the word 'perfect' like it was a disgusting word and Nikki felt herself getting defensive. "And Georg and William are perfect for each other and then there's me" she trailed off weakly at the end and shook her head.

Nikki couldn't think of anything to say so she just shook her head as well, reaching out to touch her friend on the arm. Ada however flinched away and took a deep breath, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she backed away and turned around, walking away from Nikki and leaving her friend extremely confused and upset.

* * *

**I'm going to begin to explore the differences between Nikki and Ada in the rest of this story and maybe in the sequal which I know you're all looking forward to *lols at joke*. They'll be getting very different from each other I can assure you.**

**xxx**


	148. Chapter 148

Nikki and Ada didn't talk to each other for the rest of the week. Nikki had tried to engage the other blonde in conversation but Ada had just ignored her outright until Nikki had given up on the Wednesday. The boys however weren't as oblivious as the two girls hoped and had been giving them concerned looks for the week, Georg joking about PMS and William laughing and nodding, agreeing with his boyfriend and they left it at that. Harry however knew Nikki and knew it wasn't PMS or female hormones of any kind, he having been at the receiving end of them many times before, he saw that things were extremely strained between his lover and Ada but hadn't said anything to either of them, not wanting to make anything worse or annoy and upset Nikki.

However by the Friday Harry's curiosity had reached breaking point and he didn't think he could sit through another day of Nikki sitting moodily when she thought no-one was watching.

"Nikki what's going on between you and Ada?"

"Nothing" Nikki replied, not looking up from her book as she sat curled up on the sofa, her arm resting in the sling after just having it re-bandaged, the cuts healing slowly but with no cause for alarm.

"Nikki"

"Harry"

"Nikki please, you haven't talked all week and I'm not stupid" Harry told her and Nikki couldn't help but snort silently, not taking her eyes from the book as he walked over and crouched down next to the sofa. "Nikki" he murmured softly and reached up to take her hand in his, gently stroking it until she looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with her" Nikki whispered tearfully and shook her head as Harry frowned "She's..one minute she's telling me that she doesn't know if she wants a relationship that won't last beyond a few months, then she's telling me that she' s not ready for sex and then this week she told me that she's spending the night with Lucas tomorrow"

She took a deep breath at the end of her spiel and blinked away her tears as Harry brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently.

"We had an argument about it and we haven't talked since" Nikki explained and leant her head on the back of the sofa, tearing her eyes away from his "She's been off ever since we kissed"

Harry sighed and nodded, kissing her hand gently and lazily again before opening his mouth to talk to her.

"I think I know what's wrong with her"

"What?"

"I think she likes you"

"She's my friend" Nikki replied with a shrug but Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I think she fancies you, it may even be deeper than that I don't know" Harry told her and Nikki looked at him like he had just told her that he was an alien from Mars.

"I don't..."

"I'm not oblivious Nikki, when we told them about our engagement she looked so upset" Harry explained calmly and Nikki listened closely "and over the past few months she's seemed different. Why do you think she's so adamant to sleep with Lucas now?"

"I don't know" Nikki replied incredulously and shook her head, part of her mind not understanding what he was saying. "That's just stupid, she would have.."

"Who initiated the kiss between you?"

"Ada, but that doesn't mean she fancies me" Nikki shook her head and Harry sighed. "That's stupid"

"Go and talk to her properly"

"Harry.."

"You and I both know she's making the biggest mistake of her life, sleeping with a guy that she doesn't have feelings for. Go and talk her out of it"

"By saying _what_?" Nikki shouted at him, sitting up and taking her hand away from his, running it through her lose hair "Hi Ada, Harry thinks you fancy me, is that true? Sorry we can't be together but I have to get back to Harry now?"

"Nikki be reasonable" Harry told her calmly, not at all put off by her anger and frustration. "You're her friend, talk to her and try and understand why she's making that mistake"

"I can't"

"Do you want her to sleep with that guy and then realise it's a mistake and regret it"

"Don't push that blame on me Harry" Nikki hissed and turned around, Harry standing up and moving away before he could fall back by her walking past him. He stood up as well as Nikki stopped and ran one hand through her hair. "It isn't her Harry, why would she sleep with him?"

"Go and see her"

Nikki glanced at him and nodded slightly, giving him a small smile and then walking through to the hall to grab her coat.

* * *

"Nikki what can I do for you?" Georg asked as he opened the door to his friend and let her into the house.

"Where's Ada?"

"In her room" Georg replied as he closed the door. Nikki walked into hallway as William made his way in from the living room.

"Nikki my love, you're looking as gorgeous as ever" he grinned cheekily and Nikki rolled her eyes at him despite the situation.

"You're gay, I'm sorry" Nikki giggled and William sighed and shrugged "Are you going out?"

"Yep, Georg is taking me to dinner" William smiled proudly and Nikki smiled at the pair of them, upset that they couldn't go out on a proper date or to a proper restaurant like her and Harry could. No-one else could know about them being together.

"Have fun" she told them before turning and walking up the stairs to look for Ada.

She hesitantly knocked on the door to Ada's room and waited until she was asked to go in. She opened the door and saw her friend sitting on the bed with her back to her, a bag on the bed already filled with clothes and obviously for the next day and night. Nikki closed the door with a soft click and Ada turned around, standing up when she saw Nikki and refusing to look at her.

"Ada we need to talk" Nikki told her friend as she walked over and sat down on the chair next to Ada's bed, picking at the sling that she still had on.

"About what?"

"About what's wrong with you"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with me" Ada snapped and Nikki shook her head "I'm just spending the night with a guy"

"A guy that you hardly know"

"I know him"

"No you don't"

"Damn it Nikki" Ada shouted and slammed her hand down on her window ledge, turning to Nikki who jumped slightly "You're what's wrong with me; it's you and has always been you"

"Me?" Nikki asked quietly and Ada nodded, tears in her eyes as she did so.

"I like you Nikki" Ada whispered and Nikki didn't know what to think "As more than a friend"

"Ada.."

"Don't" Ada interrupted and shook her head "Don't say it"

Nikki stood up and looked out of the window blankly, not knowing what to say.

"I think my heart broke when you and Harry told us that you're engaged" Ada admitted quietly and Nikki turned her head away even more "Every time you and Harry hug or kiss or...talk about your relationship I want to cry because he has what I can't have"

"Don't do this" Nikki whispered, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what to think. "How long?"

"A few weeks after we met"

Nikki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, turning to Ada who had silent tears rolling down her face.

"You can't spring this on me Ada"

"You wanted to know" Ada sobbed loudly and wiped her face, but more tears fell down her face and Nikki began to cry as well "Those kisses that we had, I thought that was it and you'd..you'd feel something for me as well but..you and Harry you went back to..."

"Ada I'm sorry" Nikki cried and covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from sobbing loudly "I just don't feel that way for you"

Ada began to cry even more and Nikki let out a sob as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Lucas was just a.." Ada shook her head "He was supposed to take my mind away from you. I was..meant to..start to like him..if I spent enough time..with him..and then..I was going to ..sleep with him because it wasn't..working" she sobbed and Nikki shook her head, her eyes pleading with her "I thought..that if I..gave him..my..virginity..then I'd have..to start..feeling..something for..him in the end.."

"Ada it doesn't..work like..that" Nikki cried, wanting nothing more than to hug her friend and tell her that it would all be okay, they'd talk about it and get through whatever was going on together.

Ada just bit her lip and sat down heavily on her bed, Nikki hesitantly doing the same as they tried to stop crying, wiping their faces free from tears. Nikki turned to look at Ada who bit her lip and then leant over to kiss her. She reached up with her good hand and gently but firmly pushed Ada away from her and shook her head.

"No Ada"

"Please" Ada whispered tearfully "One time, that's all it will be. We don't have to talk about it again"

"No because I don't want to hurt you" Nikki whispered and pushed some of Ada's hair away from her tearstained face to behind her ear, stroking her cheek tenderly as she spoke. "You'll just hurt so much more afterwards"

"I won't"

"Yes you will" Nikki nodded and Ada shook her head, more tears falling down their faces "I'm sorry Ada but I can't do that to any of us, let alone Harry and you"

"Harry" Ada murmured, bitterness edging her voice and making Nikki regret her choice of words. "Please Nikki"

"No" Nikki cried and closed her eyes, turning away and taking a deep breath to calm herself before turning back to Ada and shaking her head. "It can't happen, I'm sorry Ada"

"But I love you" Ada sobbed and tears fell down Nikki's face.

"You can't"

"But I do"

"No Ada" Nikki told her calmly and stood up "I have to go"

Ada let tears fall down her face as Nikki walked from the room, she too crying silently as Ada turned and lay down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying silently into it, her small body shaking with each sob.

* * *

**Some lovely angst for you all there :)**

**xxx**


	149. Chapter 149

Harry heard the front door open and then close, not bothering to look up from his work or absentmindedly stroking Eos who was curled up on his lap. He sensed Nikki walk through the open living room door and greeted her, still not looking away from his work. When he didn't get a reply he looked up, only just hearing Nikki's stifled sobs.

Quickly turning around on his chair he saw her leaning against the wall, biting her lip to stop herself from crying too loudly and tears slipped down her face.

"Nikki my love what's wrong?" Harry asked instantly as he stood up and walked over to his lover, Eos meowing loudly as she dropped onto the chair, gathering her into his arms and Nikki instantly pressed herself as close to him as possible and started to sob loudly, her small body shaking. He stroked her back gently and leant down to kiss the top of her head, murmuring words of comfort to her until he heard and felt her beginning to calm down.

"Ada..she..I don't know.."

"Calm down" Harry whispered and gently guided her over to the sofa, Nikki's face covered in tears and more clouding her eyes as she sobbed quietly into the cuff of her jumper that she had covering her mouth. "Come here" he murmured and gently pulled Nikki down next to him, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

Nikki curled her legs under her and snuggled into him, resting her injured hand on her leg and leaving the sling around her neck. Harry gently played with a strand of her hair and waited for her to calm down enough to start talking.

"Ada told me that she loves me" Nikki whispered and Harry sighed, leaning down and pressing her lips against the top of her head. "She..she wanted..." she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She loves you"

"She told me" Nikki nodded and opened her eyes "She said she has since a few weeks after we first met"

"What did you say?" Harry asked softly and Nikki shrugged.

"I told her that she couldn't and that we'd talk about it" Nikki replied slowly and Harry nodded "But she said the only reason that she was going to sleep with Lucas is to..get..me out of..her..mind and that if she gave him..her virginity..then she'll have to start..liking him"

Nikki took a deep breath to stop herself from sobbing and gripped Harry's leg hard with her good hand. Harry reached down and entwined their fingers, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss gently as he stroked her back.

"I didn't know what to do" Nikki whispered and refused to look at Harry as he gave her a concerned look. "I didn't know how to react to that"

She reached up and slowly wiped one of her cheeks to try and get rid of the tears, however a few more fell from her eyes and she bit her lip.

"She said that she thought she might have had a chance when she kissed" Nikki murmured and Harry nodded. "I never realised"

"I didn't realise it was like that" Harry admitted, he only thought that Ada had a slight crush on Nikki, never this. He wondered how she had felt all the time that he and Nikki were kissing or talking about their relationship or engagement.

"She wanted us to sleep together"

Harry broke out of his thoughts when he heard this and tightened his grip on her when Nikki did the same to him, drawing in a shuddering breath as she did so.

"What?"

"She wanted us to sleep together" Nikki repeated unnecessarily, she knew Harry had heard her the first time bit she needed to say it again just for her sake as well. "Just once she said, but I couldn't"

"Because you don't like her.."

"Because I have _you_" Nikki interrupted and moved away from him, shaking her head "I couldn't because it would be betraying you. And because it would just give her more hope that something might happen between us"

"Okay I understand" Harry nodded, seeing her getting distressed. He gently placed his hands on her wet cheeks as more tears fell down her face and over his fingers as well. "Please don't cry"

"I left her..crying..because I was..too scared..to..talk..to her..properly"

"It's not your fault" Harry shook his head and Nikki bit her lip slightly as she listened to him "I shouldn't have made you go"

"Not your fault" Nikki murmured and let out a small quiet sigh "I think we just need some more space from each other, I'll go and see her tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she nodded and sniffed slightly, Harry moving his hands away from her and letting her wipe her nose gently. "I'm going for a bath"

"Do you want help?"

Nikki just nodded, wanting to be around Harry for comfort while she was feeling confused and slightly vulnerable. Harry seemed to read her mind and leant forward to kiss her gently, looking down as she slipped her arm into the sling and he stood up, holding his hand out for his lover. Nikki took it with her good hand and let him lead her out of the room and upstairs to their bathroom.

* * *

Nikki sat on the edge of the bath wrapped in nothing but her fluffy dressing gown, staring blankly at her injured hand that Harry had just un-bandaged for her. The long cut on her hand was still sore and red and the stitches made it look even worse than it was. The cut on her finger still making her unable to bend her fingers properly because of the bruising, the pain and because she didn't want to open the wound and have to have it re-stitched again. She knew it would scar and she hated it.

Harry walked into the bathroom and saw that Nikki wasn't taking any notice of the water behind her, seeing her staring blankly at her hand. He walked over to the bath and tested the water, turning the taps off just as Nikki turned her head to look at him, her lose hair falling over her shoulder and then down her back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked softly and Nikki shrugged. He nodded and kissed her forehead, letting Nikki turn and place her injured hand in the water and hearing her whimper slightly as it hurt for a few seconds. The water then began to soothe the pain away and she smiled softly.

"Will you get in with me?"

Harry just smiled and nodded, Nikki standing up and undoing the dressing gown with her other hand and then letting it drop to the floor. Harry's smile turned into a grin when he saw her naked body and Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"Typical Harry"

"What?" Harry asked innocently and pouted at her as she climbed into the warm water and lay down. He too began to undress and Nikki watched him intently as he dropped his clothes to the floor. "Now who's looking?"

"I can't help it"

"Well then neither can I" Harry chuckled, running his eyes down her body and smiling "You're beautiful"

"No I'm not" Nikki whispered and shook her head, looking away from him and sitting forward slightly as he climbed into the bath behind her and let her settle in between his legs.

"Yes you are" Harry murmured against her head as he kissed it gently, wrapping his arms around her waist "You're perfect"

He missed the few tears that fell down her face and the way she bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a sob.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the phone rang loudly in the hallway. Both Harry and Nikki sighed loudly but neither of them moved, Nikki just snuggled back into Harry a bit more and shook her head.

"They'll call back if it's important" she told him and Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he didn't feel like moving out of the embrace that he had Nikki in anyway, not until it was absolutely necessary.

A few minutes later the phone rang again and the lover's exchanged a glance.

"I'll go get it"

"No Harry" Nikki whined as he gently pushed her forward, despite her protests and trying to pull him down again. He laughed and shook his head, making sure she didn't fall back against the bath as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" he chuckled and stole a kiss before walking from the room to answer the phone.

Nikki pouted and lay back in the bath, before leaning forward and turning the hot tap on to add some more warm water.

However barely three minutes later Harry walked back into the room, his face white as Nikki looked up at him.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked instantly, worry in her voice when she saw how white he was and how he had an upset look on her face.

"Ada, she's...she's in hospital Nikki"

* * *

**Hehehehe.**

**xxx**


	150. Chapter 150

Nikki sat in the waiting room at the hospital staring blankly at the floor in front of her. Jurian was sitting on her lap; babbling slightly and gently playing with a strand of her lose hair which Nikki found comforting. Isold was sitting next to her on the hard chairs, completely calm and collected despite the situation that she was in. Neither Nikki nor Harry, who was sitting opposite Nikki watching her carefully, knew how she was doing it.

"It's my fault" Nikki whispered suddenly, not daring to look at Isold as she spoke. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the older woman turn to look at her but refused to look anywhere but the floor.

"How is it?" Isold asked softly, not believing a word that Nikki was telling her "Don't be silly"

"It is" Nikki nodded, tears smarting her eyes as she looked up and glanced at Jurian who had snuggled into her and was tugging at her hair again. "I went to see her this evening about.." she paused and sighed "About things that have been happening between us and we argued and I left her crying"

"I'm sure it was a lot more than just an argument that made Ada do this" Isold calmly told Nikki and reached out to place one hand on her arm. Nikki let out a loud sob and shook her head, tears falling down her face as Jurian looked up at her and pouted.

"No, she..told..me that she's..had feelings for me..since we..first became friends and..she wanted..a relationship and I said no..and then I..left her..crying..because I was..too scared and..confused about..what she had told me" Nikki cried loudly and Isold shook her head, gently gathering Nikki into her arms and letting the young woman cry into her. Jurian frowned at the two women, his own eyes filling with tears as he heard and saw Nikki crying.

"Come on you, let's go and see what we can see from the window" Harry told the young boy as he stood up and gently picked Jurian up, receiving a grateful smile from Isold who then went around comforting Nikki who was sobbing into her.

"She..told me that..she loves me..and that.." Nikki couldn't continue as she started to cry again and Isold rubbed her back gently.

"That's not your fault" she told Nikki softly, her own eyes smarting with tears which she pushed away. She had to be strong. "I understand how confusing that must have been for you"

Nikki nodded and drew in a shuddering breath, still gripping at Isold's t-shirt.

"Especially when you and Harry are firmly together"

"Uh hu" Nikki sniffed tearfully "I wanted to talk about..it but..Ada just..didn't want to listen. She wanted...me to..."

"Wanted you to what?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Nikki"

"She wanted..us..to sleep together..just once" Nikki began to cry again and shook her head, feeling Isold tighten her grip around her made her feel safe and secure. "But I couldn't..because of Harry and because I couldn't..give her..that..hope that..it could happen...again"

"You did the right thing Nikki" Isold nodded and stroked the young woman's hair gently "You couldn't have done anything else"

"But she..tried to kill..herself.."

"That wasn't your fault" Isold whispered and shook her head as Nikki looked up at her hopefully "There were other things she could have done instead, she could have talked to me, talked to you, you could have worked through it but instead she chose this way"

"You don't blame me or hate me?" Nikki asked hopefully, tears clouding her vision which she blinked away.

"Of course not" Isold smiled and shook her head, leaning down to press a soft comforting kiss onto her forehead. Nikki smiled back at her and reached up to wipe her face free from tears. She then glanced at her lap and frowned, looking around the room for the little boy. "Over there"

Isold motioned towards the window and Nikki sat up slightly, smiling as she saw Harry and Jurian looking out of the window, both of them pointing things out to each other with grins on their faces.

"He'll be a great dad" Isold commented carefully and looked at Nikki who smiled and nodded "And you'll be a great mum, Jurian and Cassie love you and you take such good care of them"

"Do you really think so?"

"I do" the older woman smiled and nodded, patting Nikki's leg as she spoke "A mother always knows a good mother when she sees one"

"I've been getting broody" Nikki admitted quietly to Isold, hoping that she would listen and help her because she had no other adults to talk to it about. "Is that natural?"

"Women get broody at different times in their life, you've just had it earlier than others" Isold informed Nikki "I didn't get broody until my mid twenties but a friend of mine from Germany got broody around your age, another has only just started wanting children"

"What happened to the one who was my age?"

"She had a baby with her boyfriend when they were sixteen"

Nikki sighed, that didn't make her feel any better about the baby thing. She had hoped Isold would have said they'd waited a few more years before they'd had a baby.

"Was that the wrong answer?" Isold asked quietly, knowing what it had been like when she had been getting broody. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Nikki at her age.

"I don't know"

"Nik"

Both women looked up as Harry walked over with Jurian, the little boy stretching his arms out for Nikki. Harry chuckled and sat the little boy on Nikki's lap and he hugged her tightly.

"You sad?"

"No sweetheart" Nikki sighed as she hugged him back, the little boy moving away from her slightly and looking at her with a serious expression on his face. He then grinned and leant forward to kiss her on the cheek. Nikki and Isold grinned at this and the older woman saw happiness in Nikki's eyes again as she held the little boy on her lap.

"What have you been teaching my son Harry?" Isold asked, leaning forward to look past Nikki and Jurian.

"Well we saw some cars didn't we?" Harry addressed Jurian who nodded quickly "And some planes and lots of people"

"An' birdies too" Jurian interjected happily and Harry chuckled and nodded.

"And lots of birds as well"

"Come on you" Nikki told Jurian suddenly as she stood up and placed the little boy on her seat "You keep my seat warm while I go to the toilet"

"Okay" Jurian smiled and nodded, tugging at Isold's sleeve to get her attention as Nikki turned and walked from the room.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked Isold in concern as he looked at the door that his lover had just walked out of.

"She was blaming herself, but I _think_ I stopped that" Isold replied, a small smile on her face.

"How are you holding up?"

"I have to be strong for Jurian" the older woman shrugged and ran one hand through her son's hair "I haven't been able to get hold of Georg yet"

"If you need anyone to look after Jurian Nikki and I will do it" Harry informed Isold who looked up at him gratefully.

"You have school to think of as well"

"It's mostly old test papers, don't worry" Harry shrugged "We can take him to and pick him up from nursery as well"

"You don't have to; he's not your responsibility. I don't want to force him on you.."

"Don't be silly" Harry interrupted as Jurian climbed onto his lap and leant against him "I think you're going to be spending a lot of time with Ada _when _she's better, both here and at home and we want to help in any way that we can"

"If she gets better" Isold replied tearfully and a few fell down her face as Harry moved over one chair and took one of her hands in his. "You didn't..see her..wrists..." she sobbed as the barriers broke down.

* * *

**Just to add some more guilt on to Nikki :P**

**xxx**


	151. Chapter 151

"Are you sure you won't come in?" Isold asked Harry and Nikki as they stood outside the door to Ada's room. The older woman had already been in there to see her unconscious daughter after she had been stabilised and Harry and Nikki had stayed in the waiting room with Jurian.

"I can't" Nikki whispered and shook her head slightly.

"I understand" Isold smiled and glanced at Jurian who was falling asleep on her shoulder. "Can I ask you to look after him?"

"Of course you can" Nikki responded and nodded.

"I know I'm taking liberties but.."

"No you're not" Harry interrupted "I told you before, we'll look after him as much as you like"

"I know I have Georg but I'd prefer it if you two looked after him" Isold told them "He doesn't really...he'd prefer to go out or come here to see Ada"

"You don't have to explain yourself" Nikki shook her head and reached over to place one hand on Isold's arm "Do you want him to sleep over as well? So you don't have to worry about leaving Ada to come and pick him up"

"You don't mind?" Isold enquired and Nikki tutted.

"Of course we don't, stop asking" she smiled slightly and Isold gave them a grateful look.

"If I give you my keys you can go to the house and get some of his things" Isold spoke as she reached down into her pocket and pulled out her keys, holding them out to Harry who hesitated slightly. "Look I trust you with my son so I trust you with my house"

Harry chuckled and took the keys from her, putting them in his pocket.

"If you see Georg can you tell him..." Isold stopped and cleared her throat, her voice breaking slightly "Can you just tell him to come to the hospital, don't tell him what Ada did. I'll tell him"

"Of course" Harry nodded and the older woman turned to Jurian.

"Sweetheart you're going to go home with Harry and Nikki, okay" she told him and he perked up a bit when he heard that "They're going to look after you and you're going to sleep at their house"

"Sleep?" Jurian grinned as he seemed to wake up fully. He held his arms out to Nikki but Isold made him look at her first.

"Now you be good for them both okay?"

"'kay"

"Good boy" Isold smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I love you very much and I will see you tomorrow"

"Love mama" Jurian hugged her neck tightly and her eyes filled with tears. She quickly blinked them away however and Jurian reached out for Nikki again. Isold let him go and he hugged Nikki tightly, burying his face in her neck and closing his eyes.

"I'll pick him up tomorrow, I don't know what time"

"Don't worry about it, spend as much time with Ada as you want" Nikki nodded and Harry agreed with her "We only have a little bit of work to do and we've done work with both Cassie and Jurian there before, we'll be fine"

"Thank you" Isold whispered and hugged both of them in turn before kissing Jurian again and then walking into Ada's room.

"Come on" Harry told Nikki calmly as he placed one hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the stairs.

Nikki turned away from where she was staring at the door and gave him a small smile, shifting the now sleeping toddler on her hip as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I don't know Nikki" Harry admitted with a shrug, wrapping his arm around her back as they walked "But I think we'll be looking after this one a lot" he motioned to Jurian and Nikki glanced down at the child and nodded, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Harry had set the travel cot that Jurian had in the spare room next to his and Nikki's. They'd also got a few changes of clothes, some toys and some books for the little boy before going home, both of them more than tired and glad it was Saturday the next day.

* * *

"You okay sweetheart?" Harry asked quietly as he woke up in the early morning, Nikki's breathing telling him that she was awake and crying. "Darling?"

Nikki shook her head and turned over in the bed, tears streaming down her face as she snuggled closer to Harry and buried her face in his chest. Harry didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back soothingly, tugging the duvet around them securely and holding his lover as she cried against him.

"Mama"

Nikki started slightly when they heard Jurian's voice through the baby monitor and she sat up, looking around the room and wiping her face. Harry propped himself up on his elbows and kept one hand on her back.

"I'll go" Nikki murmured tearfully as she climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room, Harry watching her in concern.

"Hey sweetheart" Nikki smiled as she sat Jurian sitting in his cot with tears on his cheeks "What's wrong?"

"Nik" he smiled through his tears and held his small arms up. Nikki chuckled tearfully and pushed the bars of the cot down so she could reach him easier. Hugging him to her she comforted him as he buried his face in her chest and gripped at her pyjamas.

* * *

"I think he was just confused about where he was" Nikki told Harry five minutes later when she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her "He's asleep now"

Harry nodded as she climbed back into the bed and he instantly pulled her into him, making Nikki giggle quietly and snuggle up to his warm body again, draping her arm over his stomach and closing her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied softly as he stroked her hair "Try and sleep darling"

"I can't" Nikki whispered and shook her head "I keep seeing Ada when I left her and then when she..the blood..I don't.."

"Ssh" Harry soothed her and shook his head as she cried "Please don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault and she will be fine"

"You don't know that" Nikki murmured "The doctor's said she lost a lot of blood"

"And she will get it back again don't worry"

"I can't believe that Isold doesn't blame me"

"No-one blames you Nicola" Harry told her sternly and Nikki sniffed "Ada could have done other things, you know talked to someone, she didn't have to do that"

"That's what Isold said"

"Well we can't both be wrong can we?"

Nikki just chuckled and shook her head, giving in to sleepiness as she closed her eyes and relaxed against her lover, the feeling of him running his fingers through her hair sending her to sleep.

Harry heard Nikki's breathing even out as she fell asleep and he was glad. He leant up slightly and kissed her on the head before lying down and closing his eyes as well, continuing to stroke her hair until he fell asleep and his hand fell onto the bed next to her.

* * *

** Poor Nikki :(**

**xxx**


	152. Chapter 152

"Good morning young man" Harry smiled the next morning as he walked into the spare room where Jurian was. The little pyjama clad boy was standing up against the side of his cot, his toy elephant in his hand.

"Hawy" he grinned as he spotted the young man and he held his arms up to him. Harry chuckled and pushed the bars of the cot down slightly and then picked Jurian up, turning the baby monitor off as well. "Hungy"

"You're hungry are you?" Harry mock gasped as he walked from the room and quietly passed his and Nikki's bedroom where his lover was still asleep. "Let us go and see what we can find"

"Yes" Jurian clapped and then hugged his elephant to his chest, snuggling up to Harry again "Nik?"

"Nikki's still asleep" Harry explained as he walked down the stairs and into the living room, Artemis and Eos playing in the middle of the room with their toys.

"Arty" Jurian grinned and reached out for the kittens. Harry however shook his head.

"You can play with them when you've had some yummy breakfast" he told the little boy "Now what shall we go and find then?"

"Bana"

"A banana?" Harry gasped and Jurian grinned and nodded, pointing to the fruit dish on the living room table "Which one is the banana then?"

Jurian reached for the fruit bowl and Harry held him closer, chuckling when the little boy grabbed hold of the last yellow fruit and picked it up.

"Well you are a clever boy aren't you?" Harry praised him and Jurian grinned and handed the banana to Harry. He then put Jurian down on the sofa and opened the banana, handing it to the little boy who took it eagerly.

"Tank you"

"You're very welcome" Harry smiled, wondering if it was a good idea to let a toddler eat a banana on a sofa. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, he could clean it if necessary.

* * *

"Hawy finish"

Harry turned away from the cupboard where he was pulling out the coffee and smiled at Jurian who was standing in the kitchen doorway holding up the empty banana skin, his hands covered in banana and the fruit mashed around his face as well. Harry didn't want to know what the sofa was like.

"Good boy" he smiled as he walked over to Jurian and picked him up, taking the banana skin from the little boy and throwing it in the compost bin that was on the side near the sink. "Now do you want some porridge?"

"Yes"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please" Jurian replied loudly and Harry nodded and smiled.

"Good boy"

Harry reached over for the flannel that was sitting by the sink and ran it under the warm water, before gently cleaning Jurian's hands and face, making the little boy giggle and squirm in his arms. Harry laughed and tickled Jurian in the stomach, the toddler laughing louder as he threw the flannel in the sink.

"All clean now" Harry told Jurian who nodded and clapped his hands "We'll give you a bath as well"

"Wiv ducky?"

"Yes with the ducks" Harry nodded as he put the toddler on the floor, ruffling his hair as he did so "Go and play nicely and I'll do you some porridge"

"Tank you" Jurian replied as he ran through to the living room, calling Artemis' name loudly.

Harry turned back to making himself a coffee, conscious of a smile on his face as he did so. He enjoyed looking after Jurian and Angela and he knew that Nikki definitely did too. He just wished that it wasn't under the circumstances that they had to.

* * *

"Hawy where Nik?"

"She's still sleeping" Harry replied to the little boy as he put a bowl of warm porridge on the table in front of the toddler, handing him a baby spoon as well.

"Big chair" Jurian grinned as he looked down at the chair he was sitting on, normally sitting in a highchair when he was at home. Harry just smiled and ruffled Jurian's hair as the little boy began to feed himself, swinging his legs and humming to himself. "Nik poorly?"

"No, she's just tired" Harry shook his head as he sat down opposite Jurian with his coffee and toast, stirring his drink absentmindedly.

"Ada poorly?"

"Yes Ada is poorly" Harry nodded, wondering how Georg had taken the news that his sister had tried to kill herself.

"Hawy not poorly?"

"No I'm not poorly" Harry chuckled at the little boy and his innocent questions, rolling his eyes as Jurian dripped some of his food onto the table and pouted at it.

* * *

"Good morning my love" Harry smiled as Nikki walked into the kitchen still dressed in her pyjamas, her dressing gown still open and a sleepy look on her face.

"Is it?"

"Yes it is" Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her gently, smiling when she responded to him.

"Nik" Jurian grinned from where he was still eating his breakfast, the food plastered over his face, his hands and the table.

Nikki giggled at him and looked at Harry.

"Has he eaten any?"

"Yes he has" Harry nodded and walked over to Jurian, ruffling his hair "Because he's a good boy"

"Bana too Nik"

"You had a banana as well?" Nikki asked him in a baby voice and the toddler nodded, grinning when she leant down and kissed his cheek gently, trying to avoid the porridge he had spread over his face. "How long have you both been up?" she then asked Harry as she straightened up and walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck.

"About an hour" he replied and rested his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss her gently "I didn't want to wake you"

"He needs a bath"

They both looked over at Jurian who was just finishing his porridge, the food caked over both himself and the table in front of him.

"I'll give him one as you've fed him" Nikki continued and Harry just nodded, gently placing one hand on her cheek and turning her head so she was looking at him.

"How are you?" he asked softly and she shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know" she admitted and Harry nodded, knowing that she was telling the truth "I'm worried that Georg will blame me, once he knows why she did it"

"Don't be silly he won't blame you" Harry told her instantly, annoyed that she even thought that about their friend "He'll understand"

"But.."

"Don't Nicola" Harry warned her and she closed her mouth "Don't do this to yourself because it's not healthy"

Nikki blinked away the tears that stung her eyes and nodded, reaching up to wipe away the stray tear that had escaped.

"Yes I know" she sighed and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good, now do you want breakfast?"

"I'll have some toast please" Nikki nodded and Harry smiled, stealing a quick kiss from her and making her giggle quietly, a faint blush on her cheeks which made Harry grin cheekily at her. "I'll give Jurian a bath first. Come on you" she aimed the last part at the little boy who turned away from spreading excess porridge around the table and smiled at her. "Don't do that" she sighed and rolled her eyes, picking him up and grimacing when she saw the state she was in. "Boys" Nikki tutted dramatically "You're all messy creatures"

She threw Harry an innocent look as she walked from the room, her lover mock glaring at her for her previous statement.

* * *

"Isold just called" Harry told Nikki as he walked into their bathroom twenty minutes later, his partner kneeling next to the bath that Jurian was splashing around in, looking a lot cleaner than he had before. He walked over and crouched down next to her, murmuring in her ear so Jurian couldn't hear him. "Ada's still unconscious but the doctor's are hopeful that she should be okay. They're giving her blood but should be stopping that tomorrow, maybe on Monday. She asked if we could look after Jurian for the whole day today while she and Georg spend it at the hospital with Ada and talking to the doctors"

Nikki nodded slightly and turned back to the toddler who was talking to the two rubber ducks that he was playing with in the bath. She felt her eyes smart with tears and turned away from Harry, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Harry wasn't stupid though and gently wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her carefully into him and letting her rest her head on his chest, leaning down to press a soft comforting kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

**Had to have Harry looking after Jurian, he's so precious..Harry I mean :P**

**xxx**


	153. Chapter 153

"Hey Harry" Georg smiled at his friend as Harry opened the front door. He stepped into the house as Harry greeted him and moved out of the way, closing the door behind him. "Can I speak with Nikki please?"

"Yeah she's in the garden" Harry nodded as the two of them walked through to the living room "How's Ada?"

"Still unconscious"

"I'm sorry"

"It is not your fault" Georg shrugged, running one hand through his blonde hair "And it is not Nikki's fault either, mum told me why Ada did it"

"Please try and get Nikki to believe it" Harry sighed as they stopped at the open French doors, the kittens having been put in the smaller living room to prevent their escape while Nikki was outside gardening. "She's scared that you blame her"

"That is silly"

"I know, but she won't listen to me" Harry shrugged and Georg nodded.

"How is Jurian? Thank you for looking after him"

"He's been fine, he's upstairs having a nap" Harry couldn't help but smile and his friend chuckled loudly and patted him on the arm.

"I know I'm his brother but I have no patience when it comes to children and I'm afraid I can't look after him"

"We know you don't" Harry rolled his eyes and Georg chuckled again and shrugged "It's okay though, Nikki and I enjoy looking after him"

"If you're sure.."

"Yes we are, now go and talk to Nikki. Do you want a drink?"

"No thank you" Georg shook his head and Harry nodded, turning and walking back through the living room as his friend turned and walked into the large garden to find Nikki.

He eventually found her in the far corner of the garden pulling up some of the dead plants to give the other plants and flowers that were still alive some room to grow.

"Nikki"

She jumped when she heard Georg's voice, his accent still as strong as when they first met each other and she turned around quickly, standing up and looking nervous. However she frowned when her friend gathered her into a soft hug and she hesitantly hugged her back.

"I do not blame you" he whispered and Nikki closed her eyes, letting out a sob as she heard those words. "There are other things that she could have done, please do not blame yourself"

"I'm sorry" Nikki sobbed as tears fell down her face "I just..feel so guilty..because it was me who..."

Georg gently pushed Nikki away from him and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"No Nikki it is not your fault. Ada knows how much you and Harry are in love and she still told you something that obviously made you confused and upset. Mum told me that Ada wanted to have sex with you"

Nikki felt herself blushing and nodded, wishing she hadn't told Isold about it now, wondering what they thought of her.

"She should not have done that"

Nikki just shook her head and reached up to wipe her face, only then remembering that she had gardening gloves on and had just wiped dirt across her face. They both chuckled at her mistake and Georg rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and handing her a clean tissue which she used to wipe her face and eyes free from dirt and tears.

"Thank you for looking after Jurian as well"

"You're welcome" Nikki replied tearfully as she fiddled with the tissue in her hands "If you ever need us to look after him just call"

"Thank you" Georg nodded gratefully "I'd rather you two look after him than me, you know what you're doing"

"I'd rather us two look after him than you" Nikki replied cheekily and they both laughed, the tension in the air disappearing as they hugged again.

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked his lover as he walked into the garden forty five minutes later, setting Jurian down on the ground and let him toddle around, looking at all the spring colours in the garden that Nikki had made it her job to tidy up and make presentable for the summer. Her hand was still giving her pain and she was having trouble bending her fingers and flexing them, but the bandages weren't as thick as they had been and it made it a bit easier for her to hold things.

"No I'm fine" Nikki replied from the same spot where she was putting all the dead plants and weeds that she had pulled up into a black sack. She looked up at the large hibiscus bush behind the plants she had given room to and frowned, wondering how much she should cut it back.

"I help"

She turned away from the plants and to Jurian who was standing next to her, pointing at the flowers and smiling.

"Not these ones" Nikki shook her head and fished in the bag for a weed to show him "Like these"

Jurian took the weed from her hand and looked at it closely, before turning and looking around the garden and running off towards another bed of flowers behind her.

"Well you want help from him and not me" Harry pouted as he sat himself down next to his lover on the ground and chuckled when she threw him a withering look. "I feel quite upset about that"

"Aww, poor Harry" Nikki cooed to him and reached out to pat his cheek, feeling his stubble underneath her hand and chuckling as he turned his head and kissed her palm. "You haven't shaved"

"I thought you loved my stubble" Harry grinned and quickly reached out to pull her into him, rubbing his cheek against hers and making her squeal loudly.

"Harry stop it" Nikki laughed loudly and tried to push away from him, her laughter making Harry happy as he laughed even more and started to tickle her ribs as well. "Harry, no"

"Hawy what you do?" Jurian asked as he ran over, his hands full of weeds and a few flowers as well. He saw Nikki laughing even after Harry stopped tickling her, trying to get her breath back through her laughter. "You tickle Nik?"

"Yes I did" Harry laughed and Jurian grinned, dropping the weeds and flowers and climbing onto Nikki as well, starting to tickle her as well.

"No" Nikki gasped as Harry joined in as well, her laughter echoing around the room as she tried to curl up away from them on the ground. "Harry..stop..it"

Harry stopped tickling her, listening to her laughter and smiling as it made his heart jump happily, especially when he saw Jurian hugging Nikki tightly and his lover hugging the little boy back, both of them laughing loudly.

"Did it Nik"

Jurian pointed to the pile of weeds and flowers on the ground next to them and Nikki sat up, the toddler still on her lap.

"Well done" Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek "You're better at gardening than Harry"

Jurian giggled and Harry pouted at his lover, receiving an innocent look back as he stood up.

"Are you going to help me or are you going inside to help Harry make lunch?" Nikki then asked Jurian who looked from her to Harry and then back again.

"Hawy"

"Come on then" Harry smiled and held out his hand, Jurian jumping off Nikki's lap and running to Harry and grabbing his hand.

Nikki sat on the ground watching her lover and Jurian closely with a smile on her face, wondering if Harry knew how much of a good father he would be when the time came. Her heart jumped in her chest as she thought about it and her smile grew, reaching over she grabbed the pile of weeds and put them in the black sack. She then stood up and walked over to the garden shed to find the garden tools to trim back the hibiscus shrubbery.

* * *

"So what shall we make Nikki for lunch, hmm?" Harry asked Jurian as they walked into the kitchen, the little boy still holding his hand.

"Pizza"

"No, we can have that for dinner if you want"

Jurian shook his head and let go of Harry's hand.

"Fish"

"You want fish for dinner"

"Yes" Jurian nodded "And 'tatoes"

"I'm sure we can do that" Harry smiled and nodded, Jurian grinning and running over to a chair, climbing up and sitting down on it, swinging his legs. "And peas?"

"Yes"

"Carrots"

"Yes" Jurian's grin grew as he nodded and Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm, turning to the fridge and opening it to find something that they could all have for lunch.

* * *

**Can't help writing Harry and Nikki babysitting, they'd be such good parents :P**

**xxx**


	154. Chapter 154

"Nik look"

Nikki turned away from the hibiscus plant and looked down at Jurian who was standing next to her. He grinned and held up his hands to her.

"Holy shit"

The words slipped out of her mouth as she stepped away from the toddler and shook her head, staring at the large black spider that was sitting in the palms of his small hands. Harry poked his head out of the French doors when he heard Nikki's shout and saw her backing away from Jurian.

"What's wrong?"

"Look Hawy" Jurian smiled at the young man, trying to get approval from him as he frowned at Nikki.

"Jurian sweetheart Nikki doesn't like spiders" Harry explained as he crouched down in front of the little boy and glanced at the large spider, turning Jurian away from Nikki slightly so she couldn't see the spider. "Can I have it?"

"Uh hu" Jurian nodded and Harry smiled, gently taking the spider from the boy and cupping it in his hands. He straightened up and walked over to the fence at the back of the garden, throwing it over the fence and then turning back to Nikki who was crouching down in front of Jurian.

"Sowwy Nik" he heard Jurian say to Nikki as he walked over and she smiled at him.

"It's okay, just don't bring any spiders to me okay" Nikki told him and the little boy nodded, leaning over to hug her. Harry saw her wince as the boy touched her with his hands and he himself made his way to the house to wash his hands, knowing how much Nikki hated being touched after he had handled a spider.

* * *

"He's asleep" Harry told Nikki an hour later as he walked into the living room where his fiancé was lounging on the sofa, staring at her left hand where she had unwrapped the bandages. "Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"He's asleep" Harry repeated as he made his way over to the sofa. Nikki leant forward so he could sit behind her and leant back into him, letting him wrap one arm around her stomach and kiss the back of her head.

"Okay" Nikki nodded, not taking her eyes away from her still red hand and the stitched cuts that were almost healed but still quite sore, the bruising still there on her fingers and also around the cut on her hand. "They'll probably scar"

"Yes" Harry replied and gently took her hand in his, bringing to his mouth to kiss gently, first the side of her hand and then her fingers, making Nikki sigh contentedly as she leant her head against his shoulder. "Beautiful"

"Do you think we should get rid of the flower bed next to the doors?" Nikki asked him suddenly and looked out of the double French doors that were closed, the kittens in the room this time and making mischief. "Put some grass down so there's more room in the summer. We'll keep the other flower beds because your mum liked them so much"

"You've thought about this" Harry chuckled against her hand as he kissed it again and Nikki giggled and nodded. "We can get rid of the garden chair and get another one, that's old and creaky. A new one would be better"

"A swinging one?"

"Yes a swinging one" Harry laughed and Nikki grinned at him "We can keep the swimming pool but it needs cleaning out before the summer when we use it. The shed needs sorting out too, but I'll do that because of the spiders"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and nodded, both of them getting excited as they planned what they were going to do, finally feeling like the house was their own even after almost five months of it being theirs legally. "We can pave a path as well from the house to the pool to make it easier walking over the grass"

"That'll be good" Harry nodded, making a mental note of all the things that they were going to do in their study leave and in their summer. "We could decorate the house as well" he added, looking around the room at the walls. "In colours and styles that we want"

"Really?" Nikki asked eagerly and turned in his arms, her eyes lighting up when she heard him say that. Harry nodded again and chuckled at her tone, leaning down and kissing the end of her nose and making Nikki blush and giggled. "I'd like that"

"I knew you would"

"Can we start planning now?"

"Of course we can" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned, turning and giving him a quick but passionate kiss before standing up and walking over to the table where her writing pad for school was. She picked up a pen and made her way back to Harry, sitting back down next to him and snuggling up to him before she began to write down what they were going to do.

* * *

"How's Ada?" Nikki asked Isold softly as she and the older woman sat down in the living room that evening when Isold had come to collect Jurian.

"Still unconscious" Isold replied and Nikki nodded slightly "But they're getting more hopeful that she'll be awake in the next few days. It's just hard seeing her laying there"

"I should think it is" Nikki murmured and fiddled with the edge of the cushion on her lap as she spoke. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see her, I just can't. Not now"

"We understand" Isold smiled and reached over to pat Nikki on the leg, making the young woman smile slightly.

"Here's mummy"

"Mama"

Both women turned when they heard Harry's and Jurian's voices behind them and Isold smiled, Harry lifting Jurian over the back of the sofa and onto her lap. Mother and son hugged each other and Nikki felt something stir in her stomach but she pushed it down viciously, she wasn't going to start feeling like that again, it just hurt too much.

"Has he been good?"

"He's been brilliant" Nikki smiled and Jurian nodded, snuggling into Isold as he did so. "He helped me do some gardening didn't you?"

"Ye'" Jurian nodded eagerly again and sat up on his mother's lap, bouncing slightly "Help Nik"

"Good boy" Isold praised her son and he smiled, she then looked up at Harry and Nikki, the former sitting down on the armchair next to Nikki's side of the sofa "You did school work as well didn't you?"

"Yes we did, don't worry" Harry chuckled "We know we can't get behind if we want to be doctors"

"Good" Isold nodded and looked down at Jurian as he tugged at her blouse.

"Ada poorly?"

"Yes Ada is poorly" Isold replied quietly, forcing herself not to cry at her youngest child's innocence "She'll be better soon though"

"I stay?" Jurian then asked, pointing to Harry and Nikki who chuckled and exchanged a look.

"No you're coming home tonight"

"Oh"

Nikki felt suddenly awful that Jurian wanted to stay with them instead of going home with his mother and looked away from them both, picking at the cushion on her lap nervously.

* * *

"Nikki you have to stop feeling guilty about things that you have no control over"

"Sorry?" Nikki asked in confusion as she stood by Isold's car, Jurian in the child's seat in the back already asleep.

"I saw the look you got when Jurian said about going home with me" Isold told Nikki as she leant back against the car and the young woman blushed under the streetlight "Don't feel guilty that he wants to stay here" the older woman chuckled and shook her head, both of them looking at the little boy. "I'm not surprised really; you two seem to spend more time with him than I do"

"You have a lot on your mind at the moment" Nikki shook her head and reached out to place her hand on Isold's arm. She gave Nikki an appreciative smile "I'm sure that once everything has been sorted out you will go back to spending a lot of time with him, that's how it is"

"I'm thinking of taking Ada back to Germany for a while once she's awake and out of hospital"

"What about Georg and Jurian?" Nikki asked, a frown marring her face "Georg and Ada's exams?"

"Just Ada, Georg is old enough to take care of himself and Darren has offered to let him stay at his place if he wants to"

"Jurian?"

"I don't want to disturb him from his nursery, I don't want to confuse him about where he's living, who he's friends with, things like that. I know he's only nearly sixteen months but they're impressionable" Isold sighed and Nikki knew what she was getting at "He'll have to stay here"

"But..you can't leave him"

"I know, I don't want to, but I have to think of Ada. He won't remember in the long run anyway" Isold told Nikki loudly and the younger woman nodded slowly, only slightly understanding what Isold was thinking.

"Look, think about it once Ada is awake" Nikki suggested and Isold nodded slowly "It is a big decision to make without thinking it through properly"

"I suppose so" Isold murmured, before nodding again and straightening up, hugging Nikki gently and the younger woman hugging her back. "Thank you so much for looking after him"

"What time will you be dropping him off tomorrow?"

"Is eleven okay?"

"Eleven is fine" Nikki nodded and Isold kissed her on the cheek, drawing back and looking at her sadly.

"You two shouldn't have had to grow up so quickly"

"I think it would have happened whatever" Nikki shrugged and Isold nodded, patting Nikki on the arm and walking around to the driver's side of the door to get in her car.

Nikki watched her drive down the road and then walked back into the house, closing the front door behind her and leaning her head back against it, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She then opened them and grabbed the front door keys, locking the door and then walking through to the living room where Harry was sorting out the kittens before bed.

* * *

**More tommorow :)**

**xxx**


	155. Chapter 155

"You know I'm sick of bloody practice tests" Nikki whined as she opened another physics one and then closed it just as quickly. "They're all we're doing and they're boring"

"Only five weeks until study leave" Harry reminded her as he walked through from the kitchen and placed two mugs of coffee on the living room table, Nikki standing up and looping her arms around his neck. "And only thirteen weeks until our first anniversary"

Nikki grinned when she heard that and nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I can't believe it's almost a year, so much has happened" Nikki commented as she pulled away from him and Harry nodded, nuzzling her cheek with nose and making her giggle "What do you want?"

"Sorry?"

"For our anniversary, what do you want?"

"Just you" Harry replied as he kissed her neck and then drew away, kissing the tip of her nose and smiling when she blushed. "Don't you dare buy me anything Nicola, that Christmas present was enough"

"I have to buy you something" Nikki pouted and Harry shook his head.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Don't argue" Harry tapped her nose and Nikki shook her head to get him to move his hand away from her face.

"I want to get you something"

"How about you, in bed with nothing on" Harry rolled his eyes and an idea popped into Nikki's head. She smirked slightly and then schooled her features, shrugging noncommittally and making a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. "Good"

"I don't want you to get me anything either" Nikki glared at him and she saw Harry's look of disappointment "Harry"

"Fine" he nodded and Nikki glared at him some more "Honestly"

However in his mind he was already planning what he was going to get her.

* * *

"I know I'm taking liberties" Darren told Harry and Nikki a few hours later as he stood in the front hallway "Asking you to look after Angela like this"

"Don't worry about it" Nikki shook her head "Go and be with Isold"

"I'll pay you"

"You'll do no such thing" Nikki glared at the older man who just nodded.

"I will, I know you have your own lives to get on with.."

"Darren look" Nikki interrupted loudly and the red headed man looked taken aback at her tone "Harry and I will look after Angela as much as you want us to, okay? We'll let her sleep here, take her to school, pick her up from school, feed her, whatever. You just make sure that Isold is taking care of herself. Please?"

"You don't mind?"

"Darren" the young woman tutted and shook her head "We love having her here and we want to help you both. Harry and I know how much Isold needs you right now even though she's not showing it, she has Georg but he's not the same as you. He has William to look after him"

"Thank you so much" Darren whispered and Nikki smiled and nodded, hugging the older man gently. "Don't get behind on school work though; you know how important it is"

"You sound just like Isold" Nikki rolled her eyes and giggled "Don't you get behind on work either; those pupils need their favourite teacher"

"Yes Nikki" Darren chuckle and then sobered up quickly "I will pay you, I don't think it's fair that you're doing all this without me giving you anything"

"No Darren you will not give us any money" Nikki argued "And if you do we will post it back through your letter box until you get the message"

"Hmm" Darren replied, not believing the young woman even though he knew she and Harry were very stubborn.

"Daddy we're going to do some gardening" Angela grinned as she ran into the hallway and over to her father, hugging his legs tightly "We're going to pull some plants and some weeds up and Harry and Nikki want to change the garden and Harry said that I can help them"

"Breathe sweetie" Nikki told the young girl who looked up at her and laughed, her father joining in.

"Now you be good for Harry and Nikki okay"

"Okay daddy"

"Good, I'll be back this evening to collect you"

"Can't I sleep here?"

"We'll see how the day goes" Nikki replied, giving Darren a pointed look and making him smile gratefully at her and nod.

"We'll see how the day goes" he repeated "But you all have school tomorrow so don't get your hopes up"

"Okay daddy, I love you" Angela hugged her father and he cuddled her back, leaning down to kiss her on the head.

"I love you too" he replied and then nudged her away, grinning at her "Now go and do some gardening"

Angela grinned and ran off into the living room and to the open French doors.

"Good luck" Darren chuckled at Nikki as they made their way towards the front door "You'll need it"

* * *

"Nikki is it true that Ada is poorly?" Angela asked Nikki as the two of them sat on the bench in the garden eating their lunch.

"Yes it is, and you'll probably have to spend a lot of time here while your dad helps out Isold"

"Okay, I'd like that" Angela grinned as she picked up a carrot stick and then crunched on it, chewing it with a five year old thoughtful look on her face. "Will you have to take me to school?"

"Sometimes" Nikki nodded and Angela's grin grew even wider when she heard that.

"Good, I told my friends about you and Harry and about how amazing you are"

Nikki laughed loudly when she heard that and Angela snuggled closer to her, curling her legs underneath her body and then moving Nikki's arm so it was around her shoulders. The young woman looked down at the five year old and chuckled as Angela ate another carrot stick. She wondered if she was this lively and energetic when she was Angela's age.

"Does your hand hurt?"

Nikki glanced down at her left hand, the bandage hanging off slightly and she made a mental note to get Harry to redress it again.

"It hurts a little bit when I move it but it's getting better"

Angela just leant forward slightly and kissed her hand, making Nikki's heart jump in her chest as the red headed little girl turned to her and smiled.

"All better?"

"All better" Nikki nodded and Angela's smile turned into a grin, her eyes flicking to the French doors as Harry walked out with Jurian toddling next to him. It looked so natural to her, seeing Harry with a child that she had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and attempt to get her pulse rate back to normal. She didn't know that Harry had had to do the same as he saw her with Angela.

"I have carrot?" Jurian asked Angela as he ran over to the bench and stood in front of her. "Pweas?"

Angela grinned and nodded, handing him two carrot sticks and making the boy grin.

"Good girl" Nikki praised the five year old and Angela giggled, snuggling into her even more.

"Tank you" Jurian smiled back at the red headed girl and began to chew on the carrots, Harry picking him up and sitting him on the bench next to Angela who moved away from Nikki and began swinging her legs, her plate empty now.

"When can I go swimming?"

"In the summer when it's a bit warmer and we've cleaned the pool out" Nikki replied and Angela nodded, hopping down off the bench and then running into the house, yelling back to them that she was taking her plate in.

Harry quickly sat down in the place that she had left and Nikki snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"When are you going to go and see Ada?"

"I'm not" Nikki whispered and shook her head, hearing Harry sigh quietly as she spoke "I can't"

"Why? You know it's not your fault"

"I know, I just can't do it" Nikki told him loudly as she pushed away from him and quickly stood up, shaking her head "Stop going on about it" she snapped, turning and walked over to the French doors and ignoring Angela completely as they passed each other in the doorway.

* * *

**Okay so I lied..another one tommorow now :P**

**xxx**


	156. Chapter 156

The phone rang loudly on Nikki's way past it to the bedroom and she automatically picked it up, hoping that Harry wasn't going to follow her.

"Yes?"

"_Nikki, how are you?" _William's voice floated down the phone and she sighed, leaning against the banister behind her.

"I'm fine, how are you doing?"

William knew she wasn't fine by the way she spoke but he dropped it and replied.

"_I could be better, I'm just looking after Georg at the moment, he's having a bad day"_ William sighed and then continued quickly before Nikki could say anything _"Thank you for looking after Angela, I know it's a big thing to ask when I'm capable of looking after my own cousin"_

"What is it with you lot and thanking us for it?" Nikki joked and William chuckled down the phone "Look, you have to look after your boyfriend; he is your priority right now. Harry and I are perfectly capable of looking after Jurian and Angela until things perk up a bit, okay?"

"_Okay"_

"Good, and tell Darren not to feel guilty either, he has to look after Isold as well"

"_Yes ma'am"_ William laughed and Nikki rolled her eyes at the wall opposite her. _"Nikki if there was something going on between them it wouldn't make Georg and mine's relationship wrong would it?"_

"No, because you're not related" Nikki shrugged "So you're both fine" she chuckled and heard William's sigh of relief "Do you think there is something going on between them?"

"_Well he was very eager to look after Isold wasn't he? I know he is an expert in things like this but...shit"_

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked instantly and William sighed again, louder this time.

"_He had a wife before the bitch that he had Angela with"_ William explained and Nikki nodded even though he couldn't see her _"She tried to kill herself but Uncle Darren helped her through it afterwards when she woke up. Shame it didn't help in the long run"_

"What happened to her?"

"_She stepped in front of a bus a few months after her first attempt"_

"Oh, I'm sorry" Nikki replied in shock, not knowing what to say, it didn't make her feel any better "Well then maybe Darren is the best person to help Isold and tell her what to do and not to do"

"_Exactly" _

Nikki then heard Georg's voice in the distance on the other end of the phone.

"_I have to go Nikki, thank you for looking after Angela"_

"Don't mention it. Will you be in school tomorrow? It'll only be test papers so.."

"_I don't think so; Georg definitely won't be up for it and I want to stay with him. Will you get the work?"_

"Of course, as I said it'll be test papers, no new learning"

"_Okay, thank you Nikki"_

"You're welcome, tell Georg...just..tell him that we're here" Nikki murmured

"_I will, bye"_

"Bye" Nikki sighed as she put the phone down and ran both her hands through her hair, letting out a sigh of frustration as she realised that she had to go and apologise to Harry.

She turned and walked back down the stairs, pausing as she stood in the hallway and shook her head, making her way over to the smaller living room and opening the door slightly so she could squeeze in. Closing it behind her she walked over to the armchair in the middle of the room and giggled when Artemis and Eos abandoned their play with their toy mice and ran over to her. She scooped them both up and sat down on the armchair, kissing both the kittens on the head and then putting them on her lap where she began to stroke them gently.

"I suppose we'll have to get collars for you both soon" she told them quietly "And jabs so you can go outside as well"

The kittens just lay down on her lap and purred under her ministrations. Nikki chuckled at their response and leant her head against the back of the armchair, wondering if Isold had been right the evening before when she had said that her and Harry had grown up too quickly.

* * *

"Angela have you seen Nikki?" Harry asked fifteen minutes later when he and Jurian walked into the house and closed and locked the French doors behind them, the little boy running over to his toys that were scattered around the floor.

"No Harry" the little girl shook her head from where she was sitting at the living room table with a colouring book in front of her.

"Okay thank you. Can you keep an eye on Jurian while I go and look for her?"

"Uh hu"

"Good girl" Harry smiled at her as he walked passed her and out of the room in search of his lover.

He walked upstairs and made his way to the 'library', walking in quietly and looking around, frowning when he saw that Nikki wasn't in there. Closing the door he made his way along to their bedroom and checked in there as well as the bathroom before making his way back downstairs. Sighing at his own obliviousness, he walked over to the smaller living room and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him when he spotted his girlfriend curled up on one of the armchairs with the two kittens on her lap.

"I was just about to call up a search party" Harry joked as he walked over and sat on the other armchair, smiling when Nikki chuckled quietly and nodded.

"I'm sorry for yelling"

"Don't be" Harry shrugged and looked around the room, in his mind's eye he saw it decorated an open cream colour on three walls and a warm red on the wall opposite the window. He was honestly looking forward to decorating the place and he was excited as well about making it his and Nikki's own place.

"I was thinking a cream colour for the walls" Nikki interrupted his thoughts and Harry turned to look at her "I'll brighten it up and make it look a bit bigger and more open"

"I was just thinking the same"

They both chuckled and Nikki let Artemis and Eos off her lap, the two of them bounding back over to their toys to play with them.

"What colour do you want our bedroom?" Harry then asked and Nikki thought about it for a few seconds.

"Blue, light blue" she told him and Harry nodded, making a mental note of what Nikki wanted "Or maybe a nice yellow"

"Well we have time to think about it" Harry replied and Nikki nodded as she moved and put her feet on the floor, standing up and pulling her t-shirt down.

"William called to say thank you for looking after Angela"

"What is it with them all and thanking us?" Harry asked as he too stood up and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist, hearing her chuckling.

"That's what I said"

"Great minds think alike"

"Well I have a great mind, I don't know about yours" Nikki responded cheekily and Harry mock glared down at her, quickly poking her in the side and making her squeal and move away from him. "Don't you dare" she warned as Harry made his way towards her. She shook her head and ran as quickly as she could to the door, opening it and running across the hallway into the bigger living room, laughing loudly as her lover followed quickly and caught her around the middle.

Harry laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and pulled her back into him, leaning down and nuzzling her neck as he began to tickle her again.

"Harry no" Nikki squealed as she tried to move away from his hands but he held her tightly.

Angela looked up from where she was colouring on the floor and grinned at them both, her five year old mind wondering why they weren't going to get married soon when they obviously loved each other very much. She wanted them to have a baby as well, they both took care of her and Jurian well and she wanted them to be happy. Angela had seen how sad Nikki looked when babies or children were mentioned and she had heard her daddy talking to Isold and the older woman mentioning about Nikki wanting a baby. The five year old didn't understand why Harry and Nikki didn't have one when they both wanted one. She had tried to understand when Nikki and Harry had explained it to her but she was still confused.

Standing up, Angela dropped her pen onto the floor and ran over to Nikki, wrapping her small arms around Nikki's leg and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Nikki asked the little girl suddenly attached to her and Harry looked down at Angela as well, his arms still around Nikki's waist.

"I want you and Harry to be happy" Angela whispered tearfully into Nikki's leg before she began to cry loudly.

* * *

**Poor innocent little .**

**xxx**


	157. Chapter 157

Nikki quickly crouched down in front of the five year old and picked her up, placing her on her hip and letting Angela bury her face in her neck, still sobbing loudly. Harry frowned at his lover and Nikki just shrugged, walking over to the sofa and sitting down, placing Angela on her lap as Harry picked up Jurian who had just walked over as well, the little boy looking tired.

"I think you need a nap" Harry told Jurian and Nikki turned away from Angela and nodded at him, then looking back down at the little girl on her lap and moving some of her red hair away from her face where it was sticking to her cheeks.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Nikki asked Angela as she heard Harry walking up the stairs with Jurian. "Why do you think that we aren't happy?"

"Because..you look..sad when people..talk about..babies"

Nikki sighed and nodded, gently stroking Angela's hair gently as she did so. She then realised just how perceptive young children were and was annoyed at herself for letting Angela see what she had.

"So does..Harry..I don't want..you to..be..sad...anymore"

"We're not sad Angie" Nikki told the little girl and Angela looked up at her, tears streaming from her eyes and her nose running. She knew that was a lie but she went along with it. "And we've talked about this before, there can't be any baby's yet"

"But you..want..one" Angela cried, more tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed "You..should have..one if it..is going to make..you happy"

Nikki wondered if Angela really was five mentally, she sometimes had the mental age of someone ten times her age. She felt her eyes fill with tears but she pushed them away, shaking her head and moving some of Angela's hair to behind her ear.

"Angie it can't happen, okay. Harry and I would love to have a baby together but we have school to think of as well" Nikki told her softly but Angela just shook her head and rubbed her eyes, letting out another sob as she did so.

Nikki sensed Harry walked back into the room and heard him place the baby monitor on the table behind her, she wondered if he had heard what she had just said.

"Now what is a big girl like you doing crying? Eh?" Harry asked cheerfully as he walked over and gently took Angela from Nikki's lap, placing her on his hip and looking at her. Nikki bit her lip and sighed as Angela opened her mouth and replied.

"You and Nikki..would..be more..happy if you..had a...baby" Angela cried and Harry chuckled as he sat down on the sofa next to his lover.

"Well how about we dry those tears and then you can talk to us properly" he suggested and pulled a clean tissue out of his pocket, handing it to Angela and letting her wipe her eyes and her nose.

While she was doing it Harry looked up at Nikki and motioned her to move closer to him so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. Nikki just shook her head and curled herself up on the other end of the sofa, trying to ignore the hurt look in her lover's eyes.

"Nikki I want a cuddle" Harry pouted, knowing that Nikki couldn't resist that look. She glanced up at him and an involuntary smile spread over her face. Harry beamed at her as she moved over so she was sitting next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her cheek and then to the tip of her nose. "Now are you calm enough?" he addressed Angela who nodded, her small cheeks still stained with tears "Good, now what's wrong?"

"I want you and Nikki to be happy" Angela murmured and looked down at her legs "You're sad when you talk about babies but you'll be happy if you had one"

Harry and Nikki wondered if they had ever been this innocent as children, if they were they couldn't remember it.

"You're right sweetie" Harry nodded "Nikki and I would be very very happy if we had a baby together, but it can't happen right now"

"Why? It will make you happy" Angela asked innocently, still not looking up from her legs. Harry sighed and exchanged a glance with Nikki, his lover looking away from him quickly and down at her own legs, fiddling with a stray thread on her jeans.

"Because having a baby is hard work" Harry sighed, the subject bringing back raw memories from beforehand and what he and Nikki had done. "And having a baby lasts for years, it's not a short thing"

"I know" Angela sniffed and nodded "But..."

"No buts Angela" Harry told her sternly "I would love to have a baby with Nikki but we have a lot to do and think about right now"

"Okay" Angela replied quietly, wiping her face and her nose with the tissue again and nodding.

"Don't worry sweetheart" Nikki added and Angela looked up at her, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. "You'll be able to come and see the baby as much as you like when we do have one"

"Really?"

"Really" Nikki nodded and Angela grinned, moving onto Nikki's lap and hugging her tightly "No more tears?"

"No more tears" Angela giggled tearfully and Nikki smiled at her, stroking her red hair gently and avoiding looking at Harry.

"Good, now how about you finish that colouring so you can show your dad when he picks you up"

"Yeah" Angela grinned and hopped off Nikki's lap.

Nikki then stood up and gave Harry a pointed look, holding out her hand to him which he took and stood up as well. She then led him through to the kitchen and closed the door behind them, letting out a loud sigh as she did so.

"We could do it"

"No we couldn't" Nikki whispered as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hip gently "We're too young"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Harry told her and Nikki turned in shock at his language, frowning at him "Lots of people our age have children, a lot by accident and they still manage to get good degrees and jobs. I mean look at Harper"

"_Who_?"

"Mrs Harper, sorry you don't know her" Harry shook his head "She teaches history at school, she's thirty and has a fourteen year old son. She managed to go through Uni, doing a difficult degree and have him as well"

"But..that's different. She probably had help from her family or something"

"Her family are Catholic and she wasn't married, do you think they helped her?"

"Oh" Nikki replied and Harry gave her a pointed look as she moved away from him and walked over to the table, leaning on it with both hands.

"Look I know it won't be easy, we're not stupid Nikki but we can do it"

"I just don't want to get pregnant and then realise what a terrible mother I'll be" Nikki told him tearfully and Harry sighed and gave her a small smile.

"You won't realise that because you won't be a terrible mother, everyone keeps telling you what a brilliant mum you will be"

"Yes but.."

"Don't 'yes but' me Nikki" Harry interrupted as he walked over to her and placed one hand gently on the small of her back, stroking her skin under her t-shirt.

"What about school? We have to think about that"

"We have one less lesson next year so if you do get pregnant now then we'll have more time to spend at home"

"What about when we're at school? I'm not having a baby and then just dumping it on someone because that's not how I want to raise a child Harry. We'll be raising the baby, not a nanny or..."

"You were raised like that?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and reached up to push some of her hair away from her face, straightening up as she spoke "Mum was always working to help dad with his debts and dad was.." she shrugged "Well he was off spending the money that mum was getting to help him"

"It will only be for a few hours a day" Harry told her softly, hoping beyond anything that she was going to say yes. He knew that Nikki knew that they could do it, but she was hesitant about saying yes when there was so much to think about. "I appreciate that it's a lot to think about but.." he trailed off and shrugged, still rubbing her back gently.

"People will tell us that we're making a mistake" Nikki whispered and Harry just shrugged.

"They don't know us do they?" he asked her and Nikki shook her head "No, they don't know about our relationship, they don't know about our life so they have no right to tell us what we can and can't do and if we're making a mistake or not"

"I want a baby with you Harry I really do" Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile, receiving a grin back from her lover "But I'm scared"

"About what?"

"Being a mother at my age, deep down I know I can do it but I'm just terrified of getting pregnant and then messing up our baby's life because I don't know what to do or I make mistakes or.."

"Well you definitely won't be alone" Harry interrupted "I'll be here of course, I'm sure the others will be here for us as well, and if in doubt we have a five year old who can help us"

Nikki giggled tearfully and nodded, wrapping her arms around Harry and resting her head on his chest as he hugged her back.

"I just feel guilty thinking about it now, can we let this thing with Ada get better first?"

"To think about it or..." Harry trailed off uncertainly as he looked down at his lover and moved some hair away from her face.

"To think about it"

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead and then on the lips.

"Okay" he replied softly, nodding again and Nikki smiled at him, kissing him back just as gently.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Oh I love writing Angela :P**

**xxx**


	158. Chapter 158

"Don't people have enough to get on with their own lives instead of prying into other people's lives?" Nikki hissed at Harry as she sat down next to him in their chemistry lesson the next day, dumping her bag on the table angrily as she did so.

"What happened?"

"People keep asking what happened to Ada"

"Well they're probably concerned"

"No they're not" Nikki frowned and shook her head, looking at him incredulously "Most of them don't even know her or haven't spoken to her at all, they just want the gossip"

Harry just nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand gently, some of their class looking like they wanted to know what was going on with Ada but none of them daring to ask after hearing Nikki's angry words.

As William had told Nikki the day before neither him nor Georg were in school but as predicted by Nikki they had only missed the teachers giving out test papers or answering questions that needed answering.

"Is there actually any point coming to school now?" Nikki continued as she pulled a paper towards her and glared down at it "I can do these in my sleep"

"Well you should get full marks in the actual exam then"

Nikki jumped when she heard the teacher's voice and she looked up at him and shrugged, before returning her eyes to the paper on her desk and missing the concerned look on the teacher's face as she did so. Harry reached over and covered her hand with his, squeezing it gently. Nikki just avoided looking at him and removed her hand from under his, looking down at the bandages on it and picking at them absentmindedly. She was due at the hospital the next day to have the stitches removed and she couldn't wait, they were beginning to itch and they annoyed her to no end. Nikki knew how the scars would look and she hated them as well before she'd even seen them.

"Sir I don't feel well" Nikki suddenly looked up and told the teacher who glanced over at her and nodded towards the door. She stood up and ignored Harry as she walked across the classroom and out of the door, making her way towards the toilets.

Once in there she closed the main door and made sure there was no-one in any of the cubicles before she started to cry loudly, tears falling down her face as she leant against the sinks and lowered her head, her hair falling down to frame her face where it had escaped the messy bun she had pulled it into that morning. Letting out a sob of frustration she reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, the rest falling down as she threw it across the room in anger, more tears rolling down her face as she sobbed loudly.

Pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes until she saw stars made her feel better and she let out a quiet sob as she bit her lip. It also pulled the stitches in her hand and made them ache, giving her something else to focus on as well. She then ran her hands over her face and turned back to the sink, looking in the mirror at her reflection.

Nikki then looked away just as quickly, disgusted by what she saw in there and wondering why Harry wanted to be with someone like her who had almost certainly been the cause of their friend trying to kill herself. Self-loathing began to creep back into the back of her mind again as she looked up again at her reflection and felt sick just from the sight of herself in the mirror. She didn't deserve Harry. He deserved someone who was more beautiful and intelligent than her and someone who wasn't getting broody and wanting to tie him down with a baby, someone who he would be proud of to take out and call his girlfriend.

More tears slipped down her face and she looked down at the sink again just in time to lean over it and vomit violently into it. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she took deep calming breaths and then opened them again, running both of the taps until the hot water was boiling and steaming up the mirror. She rinsed her mouth out with the cold water a few times before turning the tap off and undoing the bandages around her injured hand. Without thinking about it Nikki pushed her left hand under the boiling water and bit her lip hard to stop herself from crying out at the pain, gripping the sink with her other hand and then pulling her throbbing and red hand out from the water after a few more seconds under the scalding liquid. Sobbing quietly to herself she then carefully redressed her burning hand so the bandages were more spread out than before so no-one could see the unnatural redness to her hand. She deserved the pain; she knew it was definitely a lot less than what she was putting Isold and Georg through right now after how she had treated Ada.

Nikki walked across the room and picked up her hair clip, slowly putting her hair up again and whimpering when her left hand burnt to the point of pain.

'You deserve it' a nasty voice in the back of her head told her, sounding very much like her Gran 'You've not only hurt Isold and Georg but you made Ada want to die'

She took a deep breath and shook her head, walking over to the hand towels and pulling a few out with her good hand to wipe her face so it didn't look like she had been crying. She flexed the fingers on her left hand out of habit and pain shot from them.

'You made William hurt as well' the voice continued and Nikki looked down at her left hand and at its redness 'Ada was his friend. And Darren, he liked Ada as well'

Nikki shook her head and bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

'How long do you think it will be before something happens to Jurian and Angela?'

Nikki turned and kicked the bottom of the sinks violently, more tears falling down her face as she shook her head and tried to calm herself down again.

"It's..all my..fault" she sobbed to herself, her small body shaking with her cries.

* * *

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked as Nikki sat back down next to him, she nodded and quickly flinched her hand away from his when he reached over to cover it.

"Sorry" she gave him a small smile when she saw the look on his face "It's just a bit sore that's all"

"Well you're getting the stitches out tomorrow" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded, looking back down at her test paper and automatically tugging at the bandage to make sure it covered a bit more of her red, aching and boiling hand. Harry didn't need to know, it would just hurt him and he had other things on his mind that were more important than her.

Nikki swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and brought the pen up to her mouth to chew on it, trying to get her mind focussed on the pages in front of her and not on the painful throbbing of her hand.

* * *

"Nikki what's wrong with your hand?" Angela asked Nikki as soon as the little girl bounded out of school that afternoon, hugging both of them tightly and then focussing on the young woman. "It's all red"

Both Harry and Nikki looked down at her hand and she bit her lip, avoiding looking at Harry as she ruffled Angela's hair and gave her a smile.

"It's just a bit sore; it goes red when it's sore"

"Oh"

"I have to go and talk to the teacher" Harry told Nikki quietly and his lover nodded, watching her slightly as he walked through the small crowd of parents towards the classroom door where Angela's teacher was.

"Now did you have a good day?" Nikki smiled at the little girl who nodded and grinned at her, holding up her book bag.

"Yeah we did drawing, I did one for daddy to make him happy again and one for you and Harry to make you happy again" Angela grinned innocently at her and Nikki nodded, running one hand through the little girl's red hair as she did so. "Does your hand hurt?"

"Yes my hand is fine" Nikki told Angela calmly, wondering how the little girl could have noticed the redness. Then she remembered that children had a certain knack of seeing and finding out things that they shouldn't. She hoped that Harry hadn't taken the remark too seriously.

"All sorted out" Harry smiled as he walked over and took Nikki's uninjured hand in his own "Darren wrote the school a letter saying we'll be picking Angela up sometimes"

"Can we go for ice cream?" Angela asked them both as they started to walk down the path, ignoring the confused looks that they got from some parents as they saw two teenagers with a young child.

"I don't know" Harry mused as Angela held his other hand, telling Nikki that she didn't want to make her hand hurt even more. "Have you been good today?"

"Uh hu, we drew pictures"

"Did you now?" Harry asked rhetorically and Angela nodded "Well I suppose a great artist like yourself needs lots of ice cream" he grinned and Angela's smile grew.

"Thank you Harry"

Nikki just smiled at both of them and couldn't help but look in one of the passing prams, her heart and stomach flipping as she saw a very young baby asleep in it.

* * *

**I'm so mean to Nikki, I'm sorry :P**

**xxx**


	159. Chapter 159

Two months later at the beginning of May and everyone was on study leave, something which most students were happy about because it meant a longer summer holiday and more free time away from school. Harry and Nikki were pleased about this as well however they also intended to study for their exams, a few hours a day was all they could cope with and they wanted to decorate the house as well in that time.

Ada had been released from the hospital two weeks after she had woken up and had been getting better since then. Nikki hadn't seen her though, despite Harry's gentle reasons that she had to but she had just shaken her head and ignored him. She had then gone to visit Isold and explained the reason, both women accepting that Ada shouldn't see Nikki until she was perfectly better again and moved on from her. Darren had continued to help Isold which meant Harry and Nikki spent a lot of time with Angela and Jurian, the guilt that Darren and Isold felt when leaving their children with the young couple had disappeared when they saw how much Harry and Nikki liked looking after them and how much Jurian and Angela liked being with the couple. Neither of the children wanted to leave when their parents came to pick them up.

Isold had confided in Nikki that she still didn't know whether to take Ada back to Germany for a while after her exams and was worrying about what Georg and Jurian would think of she just upped and left them to focus on one child. Nikki had told her that Georg was old enough to understand and he would probably encourage her to go, and Jurian would just be told that both the female's were on holiday, the toddler was too young to understand properly anyway. Isold had just nodded, seriously thinking about it now that someone else thought it was a good idea.

Guilt still ate at Nikki sometimes when she thought of the family that she had almost destroyed and for a time she had continued to harm herself, just enough so that Harry couldn't notice but enough to make her hurt and feel better about it all. However Harry had caught her one time with her hand under the boiling tap and it had ended in the largest argument that they had ever had, both of them in tears by the end of it with Nikki sobbing into Harry that she wouldn't do it again and Harry promising that he'd help her through whatever was hurting her. Nikki had felt some more of the guilt go away when he had said that and he had helped her through what she was doing to herself, it had taken a while but she had stopped.

* * *

"Nikki my love what do you want for your birthday? It's in seven weeks" Harry told his fiancé as he walked into the kitchen where Nikki was preparing dinner for them both. She turned away from where she was cutting up the cucumber and shrugged, popping a piece in her mouth and smiling at him as Harry sighed. "That's not an answer"

"I don't want anything" Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes as her lover walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently and then stealing a piece of cucumber.

"Well you're going to get something"

"Oh really" Nikki replied coyly and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Harry just tutted and rolled his eyes at her, both of them chuckling.

"One track mind today darling?" Harry laughed against her neck, running his hand up the front of her t-shirt and making Nikki jump slightly and let out a small breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your hand is cold" Nikki shrugged and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe you" he told her, his hands were as warm as they normally were. He then wondered if she'd been self harming again but then shook his head, knowing that he would have seen them when he had seen her after her shower that morning.

Nikki sighed and put the knife down, pushing the chopping board away from her and turning around, leaning her hands back against the counter behind her and watching Harry warily.

"Yes?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile on his face that made Nikki's stomach do a happy flip. She smiled at him and leant up to kiss him gently on the lips, moving away before he could respond.

"I think I'm pregnant"

"You..really?" Harry's eyes lit up when he heard this and he looked down at her stomach and then back at her face.

"Yes, I'm three weeks late" Nikki grinned at him and Harry leant down to kiss her, resting his hands on the tops of her arms.

"Well that's brilliant, have you done any tests?"

"No, hence why I said I think I might be pregnant" Nikki giggled at him and Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "I have some upstairs though. I was going to do them and then tell you if they were positive I didn't want to disappoint I did a test and they turned up negative"

"Well you should go and do them" Harry patted her bum and Nikki giggled again and nodded, taking his hand in hers and leading him from the room.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Harry whined ten minutes later as he sat on the side of the bed that faced the bathroom, Nikki leaning up against the wall next to the bathroom door with the tests lying on the bed next to her lover.

"The paper says four minutes"

"But that's ages" Harry whined again, louder this time and Nikki giggled, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Two minutes left Harry"

"But.."

"No buts" Nikki interrupted him as she pushed off the wall and walked over to him, allowing Harry to loop his arms around her waist and slip his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Except yours?"

"Except mine" Nikki laughed and leant down to kiss him gently.

"I love you so much" Harry told her and Nikki blushed and ran one hand gently through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face.

"I love you" Nikki replied softly and kissed him again "Do you want to check them now?"

Harry nodded, his throat suddenly dry as he moved one hand from Nikki's jeans pocket and reached towards the tests. Nikki stepped closer to him and wrapped one arm around Harry's neck, sitting herself down on his knee as she tried to control her nervousness. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and pulled her closer to him, turning the tests over to they could both see the results.

They both let out sharp breaths as they saw the windows on the tests and Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears as she let out a happy sob. She looked at Harry and he leant forward to kiss her, putting the three positive pregnancy tests on the bed and wrapping his other arm around her, pulling her into him and kissing her gently but passionately. Tears fell down both of their faces as Nikki pulled away and moved his bangs away from his face, kissing him again just as passionately.

"God I love you so much" Harry told her breathlessly as he broke the kiss and reached up to stroke her cheek gently with one hand, his other resting gently on her stomach. "We're having a baby"

"Yes we are" Nikki giggled as Harry wiped her cheeks clean from tears "You're happy?"

"My love I'm ecstatic"

Nikki grinned and leant down to kiss him once again, pushing Harry back onto the bed and straddling him quickly, reaching down to undo his shirt as Harry smiled lovingly up at her and then rolled them over so he was laying above her, resting his hand on her stomach and then leaning down to kiss her gently.

* * *

**Now before you all start telling me that it's a bad idea to have Nikki pregnant I've want to address the issues of teenage pregnancy for a while and wanted to try my hand at writing how Harry and Nikki cope, especially Nikki after what happened the first time, and how everyone, including the public who don't even know them, react etc etc.**

**xxx**


	160. Chapter 160

"Nikki what are you doing?" Harry asked some time later when he walked into the kitchen to see Nikki continuing with dinner again, having to chop fresh vegetables after the other ones had dried.

"I'm making dinner" Nikki replied as she turned around from the cooker and turned down the gas under the simmering mince that was in the hob.

"I'll make dinner, you should rest" Harry told her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying one hand on her stomach.

"Harry don't start" his lover giggled and continued to stir the mince, placing her hand over his on her stomach "I am perfectly capable of cooking dinner and I will be for the entire time I'm pregnant"

"But I don't want you to.."

"Harry, stop it" Nikki told him loudly and turned around, placing her hands on his shoulders "I'm not going go to break" she added slowly and Harry sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..I want to protect you more than ever now"

"I know Harry" Nikki smiled and leant up to kiss him gently on the lips "I understand"

"I'll try not to" Harry murmured and Nikki giggled.

"It's alright; just don't go over the top"

"I won't" Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her, before letting Nikki turn around and turn the gas down so the mince didn't burn. "I love you"

"I love you" Nikki replied and turned to kiss him softly on the jaw, Harry leaning down and kissing her neck. "Now go and set the table and leave me to cook"

"Yes ma'am" Harry saluted her and Nikki laughed, elbowing him gently in the stomach as he moved away from her and walked over to the drawers across the room to get the cutlery out.

"This is probably why you've been a bit lethargic lately" Harry told Nikki later on as they sat cuddled up on the sofa watching the television, the kittens asleep in their basket.

"I suppose it is" Nikki nodded and looked up at him, snuggling a bit closer and covering his hand with hers, entwining their fingers on her stomach. "You know it's funny, I won't be showing in time for exams but when we go back to school in September I'll be huge"

Harry laughed as he thought about it and nodded, kissed her cheek.

"You won't be huge; you'll be beautiful and pregnant"

"We'll I'll certainly look pregnant and I'm not intending to hide it" Nikki told him and Harry smiled.

"Good, I don't want you to. But I think you'll start showing earlier than others because you're so slim"

"Really?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Do you think I deserve to be pregnant?"

"What?" Harry asked in shock and gently turned Nikki's head so she was looking at him, his lover nibbling her bottom lip gently. "Of course you do. Why did you even have to ask that?"

"Because of what I did before" Nikki whispered and Harry sighed, nodding slightly and stroking her cheek as he did so.

"You had to do that because we weren't ready" Harry told her and Nikki just swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded."But we are now. Yes?"

"Yes" Nikki smiled tearfully and nodded "More than ready"

"Good, now no more tears" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded, reaching up to wipe her eyes and settle back into him. "There'll be enough when you get hormonal"

Nikki tutted and slapped his stomach gently, giggling at him and shaking her head when Harry pouted down at her and held his stomach as though she had mortally wounded him. Her heart jumped happily in her chest at the thought of having Harry's baby and she leant up and kissed him gently on the lips, running one hand through his hair and then breaking away, resting her forehead on his as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"When do we tell everyone?" Nikki asked as Harry gently moved her so she was curled up on his lap, his arms gently but securely around her.

"As soon as possible" Harry grinned happily and Nikki smiled slightly at him and his enthusiasm "What is it?"

"I want to wait a while" she told him as she fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt "Just in case something happens, I don't want to have to tell everything that..." she frowned and Harry nodded, understanding her point "Can we wait until about three months? We would have had a scan by then and we'd know how far along I am and when I'm due"

"Okay" Harry nodded and moved some of her hair away from her face and looped it behind her ear, stroking her cheek gently and then leaning down to give her a soft kiss. Nikki smiled and sighed in contentment, snuggling into him and closing her eyes. Harry reached up and entwined his hand with Nikki's that was on his chest, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss before returning it to his chest. "You know I'm quite looking forward to Angela's reaction"

Nikki chuckled but kept her eyes shut, nodding against him.

"Shall we tell your mum?"

"No"

"Harry..."

"No Nikki" Harry interrupted her sternly and Nikki opened her eyes to look at him "I'm sorry but no, not now at least. We'll wait until she either comes back to see us or after the baby is born"

"Why? She's your mother I think she deserves to know that she's going to be a grandmother"

"No, because she'll come back"

"And? I thought that's what you wanted" Nikki shook her head in confusion and sat up away from him.

"I did at first" Harry nodded and ran one hand through Nikki's hair as he spoke "But now it's just been us living together I don't think I could take it if she came back and started to live here again. I like it with just us two"

"Two?" Nikki asked coyly and Harry smiled, placing his other hand on her stomach.

"Us three" he amended and Nikki smiled at him "We've grown up so much in the past few months Nikki and I love the way my life is"

"So do I" Nikki grinned and leant forward to kiss him "Okay, you can tell your mum whenever you are ready"

"Thank you"

"So I suppose we'll have to decorate a spare room for the nursery as well as all the other rooms as well"

"I'm sure there will be a nice pink we could paint the room next to ours" Harry nodded, a smile gracing his face as he thought about it.

"Pink?"

"Yes, for our girl"

"It'll be blue because we're having a boy" Nikki told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry just tutted and shook his head.

"We're having a girl"

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Nikki laughed as she turned and climbed off her lover's lap "But you will be getting an 'I told you so' from me when we find out it's a boy"

Harry just smirked and shook his head, just happy that his beautiful fiancé was carrying his baby and they were starting the family that they both wanted. He knew it was a clichéd thing to think but he could practically see Nikki glowing as he watched her sitting on the floor playing with the kittens who had long woken up and wanted attention. She had a spark in her eyes that Harry hadn't seen in a while and he was very glad that it was back again. He knew it would be hard work, having a baby as well as going to school and to Uni but he also knew that he and Nikki could do it. Damned with what anyone else told them they could and couldn't do, they'd both prove those people wrong and show them that stereotyping them would do nothing to stop them.

* * *

**Some cute fluff :P**

**xxx**


	161. Chapter 161

"Harry can you explain this to me please?" Nikki asked her lover the next morning as she walked into the kitchen holding the notes that she had written for her Chemistry revision. Harry turned away from where he was filling the kittens' bowls with food and glanced at the paper, running his eyes over it to see what she was doing. "I keep getting the wrong answer"

"That's because you have the five and the three in the wrong place" he told her and motioned to halfway down the page where there was an equation written down and circled. Nikki glanced at it and frowned, moving the numbers around and then kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, you're good for something aren't you?" she giggled and Harry pouted at her as she turned and walked from the room, changing her workings out as she went to match her newly switched numbers. "Done it"

"Good" Harry called back as he put the bowls on the floor and then went to wash his hands. "Are you going to get dressed today?"

"No" Nikki replied, not looking up from her work as she flicked through the textbook on the table in front of her. She was still in her pyjamas with her dressing gown hanging lose around her body, she had only run her fingers through her hair and still looked a bit tired, but to Harry she still looked beautiful. "You're staring at me" she then added noncommittally still not taking her eyes off the book.

"Well you're beautiful" Harry chuckled as walked over and leant on the back of her chair "How can I not?"

Nikki blushed but continued to work as Harry gently moved some of her hair from in front of her face and draped it back over her shoulders so she could see her work better. She had noticed that Harry had become gentler with her since the day before, well even more gentle than he normally was, and he had a hard time keeping his hands away from her for long periods of time. Nikki didn't actually mind this and found that his touch calmed her down and relaxed her more than it had done before.

"Harry don't do that" Nikki sighed sleepily as Harry continued to play with her hair "You know it makes me sleepy and relaxed and I've only just got out of bed"

Harry chuckled but said nothing, continuing to play with her soft blonde hair as he looked at the textbook over her shoulder. He then reached forward and tapped the page that she had flicked to.

"I still don't understand that" he told her and Nikki just nodded, leaning her head back into his touch and closing her eyes.

"You should revise it then" Nikki told him quietly and Harry smiled down at her and leant down to kiss her forehead gently.

"How can I revise when I don't know it in the first place?"

"Cheeky bugger" Nikki opened her eyes and looked at him, a grin on her face as he removed his hands from her hair. "I hope our child isn't as cheeky as you"

"No, she'll be as charming as me" Harry smirked and took the textbook off the table, flicking his eyes over the page as Nikki protested against him taking it from her. "You need a break; you've been at this for two hours already"

Nikki stretched and nodded, letting out a relieved groan as her muscles stretched. She then stood up and left all her work on the table for when she got back to it at some point.

"I'm going for a quick shower and then I'm putting some pyjamas back on again" she told Harry who looked away from the book in his hands and nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "I won't be long"

"You can be as long as you like" Harry rolled his eyes as Nikki kissed him again and then walked out of the room. He then sat himself down on the chair that Nikki had vacated and started to do some revision to get it over and done with quickly. As much as he hated it he knew it had to be done so he put up with it, he couldn't wait until the exams were over at the end of the next month and they were free until September when they went back to school. He couldn't wait to spend the summer painting and decorating the house so it was the way that he and Nikki wanted it and he then wondered if his lover was going to be able to paint while she was pregnant. He'd have to look it up and see.

Harry was brought out of his musings by something tugging at his leg and he looked down to see Eos nibbling at his jeans to try and get his attention. He chuckled and leant down to pick her up, holding her against his chest and kissing her head gently before putting the kitten on his lap and stroking her head.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he told the kitten, a grin spreading over his face as he said those words "To Nikki's baby" he added just for effect and he felt his eyes smart with tears as he thought about it. "I don't think she realises just how happy she has made me since I've known her, I don't think I understand fully either" Harry shrugged after he spoke that last sentence and continued to stroke Eos' head gently, the kitten purring loudly.

* * *

"You two couldn't look after Angela for a few hours could you?" Darren asked Harry and Nikki that afternoon as the stood in the living room, the little girl having attached herself to Nikki's leg as soon as she had run into the room. "Isold wants to talk to me about something and William is out with Georg and I'd rather not have Angela running around while Ada's still...ill"

"Of course we can" Nikki smiled down at the red headed child and stroked her hair gently, Angela grinning up at her and hugging her leg tighter. Harry chuckled at them both; he couldn't wait to see Nikki with their own baby. "We'll have her for as long as you want"

"I'll pay..."

"No you won't" Nikki interrupted and Darren opened his mouth to reply "We don't take money from you Darren, so don't even try it"

"Okay" the red headed man sighed, obviously not happy that he wasn't allowed to thank Harry and Nikki for helping him out. They had always refused money for looking after both Angela and Jurian even though Darren and Isold had tried to give it to them. "Now you" Darren addressed Angela "You be good for Harry and Nikki"

"I'm always good daddy" Angela rolled her eyes and hugged Darren as he crouched down in front of her.

"Really? I've never seen it" he joked and Angela giggled, hugging him again and kissing him on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too daddy"

Nikki and Harry exchanged a smile and the young man reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into him and kissing her on the lips. Nikki then patted him on the chest and let him go so Harry could see Darren out of the house.

"Can you read to me Nikki?" Angela asked the blonde woman as she tugged on Nikki's hand "Please?"

"Of course I can" Nikki smiled and leant down to pick the little girl up, settling her on her hip and smiling when Angela kissed her on the cheek and snuggled into her.

"You shouldn't be carrying her"

Nikki turned and looked at Harry as he walked into the living room. She just rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa, placing Angela next to her and taking the book from the little girl. Angela however grinned and crawled onto Nikki's lap, snuggling closer to her again and making Nikki open the book so she could see it as well.

* * *

"Harry, Nikki's being sick"

Harry looked up quickly from the notes he was taking and towards the living room door where Angela was standing, a small frown on her face as she spoke.

"Okay sweetie, where is she?" Harry asked as he stood up and Angela pointed towards the stairs where she had just come down from, having been in the 'library' with Nikki looking at all the books even though there weren't any for her age.

"The bathroom"

"Mine and Nikki's?"

"Yes" Angela nodded and Harry gave her a grateful smile, walking out of the room and telling her to be careful while he was gone.

He jogged up the stairs and made his way along the landing to his and Nikki's bedroom before walking in and over to the bathroom where he heard Nikki heaving again. Pushing the door open and bit more he walked in and saw Nikki leaning against the edge of the toilet looking pale, her hair falling around her face.

"Oh sweetheart" Harry murmured quietly, walking over and crouching down next to her. He gently moved her hair away from her face and then stood up to reach to the window ledge above the toilet, keeping hold of Nikki's hair and grabbing a hair band from the tub on the ledge. He then crouched down again and pulled Nikki's hair carefully into a messy ponytail so it didn't get in the way, even though a few shorter strands framed her face.

"'m fine"

"Yeah you look it" Harry told her and Nikki managed a small smile "Something you ate?"

"Morning sickness more like" Nikki told him, the nauseas feeling fading slightly "I was feeling queasy this morning but it went away"

"But it's two in the afternoon" Harry raised an eyebrow, confusion radiating off him as Nikki chuckled.

"I think it can happen at any time, but it's more common after just waking up in the morning"

"Oh" Harry replied simply, knowing he had a lot to learn about pregnancy in the next few months if he was going to help Nikki as much as she could.

Nikki seemed to know what he was thinking and chuckled, reaching over and entwining their hands on his leg.

"Don't worry; I have to learn as well. Just because I'm the pregnant one doesn't mean the information is imbedded in my brain all of a sudden" she chuckled and Harry smiled gratefully "We'll just have to learn together won't we?"

Harry just nodded and smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead gently.

"Now go back and look after Angela, I'll be down in a minute"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I don't feel sick anymore"

"Okay" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead again, standing up and running her a glass of water just in case. Nikki smiled gratefully at him and stood up, smoothing down her pyjamas and picking up the glass.

* * *

**Because I love little Angela :D**

**xxx**


	162. Chapter 162

"Nikki are you poorly?"

"It was just something I ate" Nikki smiled at Angela as she passed the little girl who was sitting at the living room table with coloured pencils and paper in front of her. "I'm alright now"

Harry glanced up from the textbook he was reading and smiled at her, receiving one back from his lover before looking back at the book.

"Are you helping Harry revise?"

"Uh hu" Angela nodded and stopped colouring to look at Nikki who was leaning on the back of her chair looking at the picture the little girl had drawn. "Do you like it Nikki?"

"I do" Nikki nodded and Angela grinned proudly, turning back to the picture and pointing to it to show the blonde what was in it.

"That's you and that's Harry and that's me and that's my plane that I'm going to fly when I'm bigger" Angela pointed to each of them in turn and Nikki giggled, moving some of the little girl's red hair away from her face as she leant over and picked up the picture slightly.

"It's very good" Nikki told the five year old who giggled and put the pencil down on the table.

"Can you put it on the fridge with the others?"

"I suppose we could do that"

"Yeah" Angela cheered and Harry smiled down at the textbook as he heard the interaction between the two girls.

"Harry I think we need a bigger fridge if this little artist keeps drawing us masterpieces" Nikki commented as Angela jumped from the chair and took the picture from Nikki, running into the kitchen to attach the picture to the fridge with one of the magnets on there.

Harry smiled and held out his hand to his lover. Nikki took it with a smile on her face and walked around the chair to stand next to Harry. He however tugged her down gently onto his lap wrapped his arm around her back, resting it on her stomach, his other hand on her thigh as he kissed her gently on the lips. They heard a giggle from the kitchen doorway and they broke away to see Angela standing there laughing at them.

"You're cute" she told them and Nikki laughed, hearing Harry stifle a loud chuckle as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you sweetheart" Nikki replied and Angela ran over to the chair she had been sitting on, climbing back up and starting on a new drawing. "How about you draw something for daddy"

"I'll draw Arty and Eos" Angela nodded and picked up the black pencil, beginning to draw the two kittens who were playing around on the carpet. "Daddy won't let me have a cat" she pouted.

"Well how about when you're here you can help us to look after Artemis and Eos" Nikki suggested as Harry rested the textbook on her lap and continued to read.

"Really?" Angela asked as she looked up from her paper and Nikki nodded "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Nikki smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, she too looking down at the textbook on her lap. "I've already revised this"

"Well I've done a few hours today" Harry sighed and shut the textbook, putting it on the table and wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist, kissing her on the cheek. "It better pay off"

"It will" Nikki nodded and kissed his jaw gently "The test will be fine"

"I hope so" Harry chuckled and relaxed in the chair, laughing quietly when he heard Nikki's stomach rumble "Someone's hungry"

Nikki flushed and rolled her eyes as Harry moved his hand to her stomach and kissed her on the cheek.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked as he pushed his hand up the front of her pyjama top so it rested on her skin and he stroked her stomach gently. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Nikki giggled, leaning closer to him and resting her hand over his.

"I don't know. Angela what do you fancy?"

"Sketty"

"Spaghetti" Nikki nodded and looked up at Harry "Is that okay?"

"That's fine, I'm sure we have some sauce out there to go with it" Harry replied and kissed the top of her head. "Just eat as much as you can, don't force it down"

Nikki smirked at him, a glint in her eye as she leant up to whisper in his ear.

"Is that a promise?"

"Nikki" Harry moaned quietly as she kissed his cheek "Not while Angela is here" he whispered so the little girl could hear.

"I know, wait until later" she told him before turning and climbing off his lap, scooping up Artemis into her arms as the kitten ran around her feet. "Hello you"

Harry let out a slow breath and released his grip on the arms of the chair before sitting up and scooping all of his notes into one pile and pushing them to the other end of the table out of the way.

* * *

"We have to book a hospital appointment" Nikki reminded Harry half an hour later when she walked into the kitchen where Harry was waiting for the spaghetti to boil on the cooker. He looked up when he heard her voice and nodded, reaching over and taking her hand in his to draw her closer to him. Nikki smiled and looped her arms around his neck, Harry wrapping his around her waist and smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe we're having a baby already"

"It's not too soon is it?" Nikki asked in worriedly and Harry shook his head quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought it would take a bit longer, especially with us using protection all the time"

"Actually there was one time when we didn't" Nikki reminded him "I think it was about six weeks ago, that time in the shower"

"Oh yes" Harry smirked as he remembered and Nikki giggled at him "So you're probably about six weeks?"

"Most probably, I'm three weeks late but it could have been any time during the weeks before my period was due"

"Well we'll find out when we've got an appointment at the hospital"

Nikki nodded and sighed quietly, leaning into him more and playing gently with his hair. Harry flicked his bangs away from his face and his lover chuckled.

"You need a haircut"

"I know"

"Not too much though, I need something to run my hands through" Nikki warned him and Harry mock bowed to her slightly.

"Yes milady"

Nikki giggled and hit him on the shoulder as she moved away to allow him to sort out the spaghetti that had started to boil. Neither of them noticed Angela standing in doorway to the kitchen peaking through the gap between the door and the wall, a grin on her face as she heard Harry and Nikki talking about the baby. She giggled quietly and moved away from the door, skipping over to the floor and sitting down with her book, flicking through the pictures as Nikki walked out of the kitchen and left the door open fully so the kittens could go in and out to feed and use the litter tray.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Darren asked his daughter as she ran into their house; the picture of the kitten's that she had drawn for him in her hands and her rucksack on her back.

"Yeah" Angela nodded and kicked her shoes off, handing the picture back to Darren who looked at it and chuckled, intending to stick it on the fridge with the rest of them. "Nikki was sick though"

"Is she ill?" Darren asked in concern as he followed his extremely happy daughter into the living room, looking around for his nephew then seeing a note on the table from him.

"No silly" Angela giggled "She's having a baby"

* * *

**Oooooooooh dear! :P**

**xxx**


	163. Chapter 163

"What makes you think she's having a baby?" Darren asked his daughter with a frown on his face, knowing that children had a knack of finding out things that they shouldn't do.

"Nikki and Harry were talking about it in the kitchen" Angela replied as she climbed onto one of the living room chairs and pulled some more paper and pens towards her.

"Were you meant to be listening?"

"No" the little girl pouted and Darren tutted angrily at her "I'm sorry daddy"

"It's not polite to listen to other people's conversations Angela"

"I'm sorry" Angela bit her lip slightly and looked down at the paper, her eyes filling with tears "Don't be mad"

"I'm not mad princess" Darren told his daughter as he crouched down next to her and gave her a small smile "Just don't do it again"

"I won't"

"Good. Now what did Harry and Nikki say?"

He wanted to know if what his daughter was saying was true or whether she had got the wrong end of the stick like most children did.

"Harry said he thought it would have taken longer" Angela frowned as she tried to remember "Because they used protection. What's protection daddy?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet" Darren told her, fighting the blush that threatened to grow over his face, realising that he'd have to talk to his daughter about sex and protection at some point in her life. "What else?"

"Nikki then said that she's three weeks late. For what?"

"It doesn't matter" Darren shook his head. He'd have to talk to her about period as well. He wasn't looking forward to when Angela grew up. "Now don't tell anyone else about what you heard, okay? Especially Harry and Nikki, they won't be happy that you listened to their conversation"

"I won't daddy" Angela shook her head "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Darren nodded and gave her a smile, kissing her on the cheek and then standing up "Come on you, bath and then bed"

"But daddy.."

"Don't 'but daddy' me" her father laughed and pushed her gently towards the door "I'll race you upstairs"

Angela laughed loudly and started to run towards the stairs, Darren's smile fading as she left the room and left him on his own to think about what his daughter had just told him.

* * *

Nikki sat cross legged on the bed with her book on her lap, absentmindedly fiddling with the ring on her finger as she read the last chapter of the novel. Harry was having a shower before bed and Nikki heard the water turn off as he finished. A few minutes passed in which Nikki heard him cleaning his teeth and then the door opened, Harry strolling out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair and body still damp from the water. Nikki glanced up and watched as he walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching over for his tracksuit bottoms and then glancing over at his lover who smiled at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and Harry gave her a concerned look.

"You look worried"

Nikki sighed and fiddled absentmindedly with the page of her book without looking at it.

"I'm just scared that something will happen to the baby" Nikki whispered, her eyes smarting as she thought about it "What if I'm not actually pregnant? You hear about, women think that they're pregnant and they're not and.."

"Nikki" Harry sighed and climbed fully onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her and letting Nikki bury her head in his neck, crying silently into him. "Ssh"

He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

"It will be okay sweetheart" he told her and Nikki drew in a shuddering breath and nodded, trying to control herself and stop crying. "Nothing like that will happen"

"You can't say that" Nikki told him tearfully and Harry realised that he couldn't when there was always a small chance something could happen.

"Okay, I'll make a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow and he can confirm it for us" Harry suggested and Nikki nodded, pulling away from him slightly and giving him a tearful smile "Will getting proper medical confirmation help you?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and reached up to wipe her face as Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently "I'm sorry, I just.."

"You don't have to apologise" Harry laughed kindly and shook his head "I know how apprehensive you're probably feeling right now"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded, giving him a small smile, glad that he understood how she was feeling.

"I am as well but we can't let that take over can we?"

"No"

"No, good" Harry chuckled and wiped her face gently, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle tearfully. "Okay now?"

"Uh hu" Nikki nodded and moved away from Harry to let him get ready for bed and dry himself properly. "Thank you"

"You're welcome my love" Harry kissed her on the lips and then turned to climb off the bed, grabbing his tracksuit bottoms and turning to check on her quickly as he stood up. "You should sleep"

"Two more pages and then I'm done"

Harry nodded and began to dry himself, very well aware of Nikki watching him even though he had his back to her. He heard her put the book down on the bedside table and then move across the bed, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek, then pressing small kisses along his jaw line as she stroked his chest with one of her hands, the other in his slowly drying hair.

"You need your rest"

"I need you" Nikki murmured against his skin as she continued to kiss him, one hand trailing down to his stomach and then lower. Harry however gently grabbed her wrist and shook his head, turning so he was facing her and seeing her pout. "Harry" she whined but her lover just chuckled and shook his head.

"No"

"How can you say that when you're standing naked in front of me?" Nikki sulked and gave him her puppy eyes that normally worked on him.

"No" Harry laughed loudly and gently poked her nose with his free hand that wasn't around her wrist. "You need your rest"

"For God's sake Harry I'm pregnant not a bloody invalid" Nikki snapped and wiped the smile off his face, she yanked her hand away from his and ignored his protests as she crawled across to her side of the bed and got under the covers.

"Nikki I'm sorry" Harry sighed as he quickly pulled on his boxer shorts and jogging bottoms. His lover ignored him however and turned off her bedside light, snuggling under the duvet and laying her head on her pillow.

Shaking his head Harry walked over to the bathroom and turned the light switched off the light, closing the door and then turning the main light in the bedroom off as well so the only light was from his own bedside lamp. He climbed into bed and switched it off, turning over and moving over to touch Nikki. She flinched away from him and he tried not to feel hurt as he sighed and lay down in the bed, letting her come back to him in her own time.

* * *

Sometime in the night Harry woke up to find Nikki asleep and draped over him, her head on his naked chest and her arm over his stomach, her hair splayed out over his skin. He smiled and gently gathered her hair into his hand, moving it so it was falling down her back and leant up to kiss her gently on the head. He then lay down again and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep again as he knew Nikki had forgiven him.

* * *

**I love writing Angela :P**

**xxx**


	164. Chapter 164

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of the bathroom door slamming against the wall and then to the sound of Nikki vomiting loudly. He cracked his eyes open and winced against the light pouring through a gap in the curtains and he sat up, running one hand through his hair and climbing out of bed. Harry made his way over to the bathroom and his heart went out to Nikki as he saw her leaning in front of the toilet looking pale.

"I'm fine"

Harry nodded, sensing that she didn't want any sympathy from him at the moment.

"I'll be out in a minute" Nikki added pointedly and gave him a look that Harry knew meant trouble if he didn't do what she said.

"Okay" he smiled and nodded, turning and walking back over to the bed and hearing the sound of the toilet flushing.

A few minutes later after having cleaned her teeth for longer than necessary Nikki walked out of the bathroom with a bit more colour in her cheeks than before. Harry smiled at her from his position on the bed and she smiled back at him.

"Okay now?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded and climbed back into bed, cuddling close to him as Harry propped himself up on his side and looked down at her, placing one hand gently on her stomach and stroking it with his thumb. Nikki giggled quietly and gave him a smile, resting one hand on his and reaching up to run the other through his hair. "Don't come and check on me straight away, give it a few minutes"

"Okay" Harry replied and leant down to kiss her gently before moving away and leaning on his elbow as he smiled down at her "Do you still want that doctor's appointment?"

"Please" Nikki sighed and nodded, biting her lip slightly. Harry saw this and leant down to kiss her to stop her from doing it.

"I'll phone them when I get up"

"Thank you"

Harry could see that she was still worried but he hoped that confirmation from the doctor that she was pregnant would help her and stop her worrying. They could then get on with planning.

"When can we start decorating the house?" Nikki asked Harry suddenly, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea for you to paint, the fumes might not be good for the baby"

Nikki glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"If you think you're wrapping me up in cotton wool for the next nine or so months then you have another think coming" she told him loudly and Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to get into a hormone fuelled argument with his lover this early in the morning. "I'm sure it'll be fine for me to decorate, I want to help"

"Okay, you can help"

"Good" Nikki grinned and leant up to kiss him, wrapping one arm around his neck as Harry moved his hand from her stomach to her back, pulling her closer to him as his lover allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"Something else you want my love?" Harry murmured against her lips and Nikki chuckled, reaching down to cup him through his tracksuit bottoms and making him moan in surprise.

"This would be very nice" she told him as she kissed him again, slipping her hand under the waistbands of his jogging bottoms and boxers.

* * *

All the way back from the doctors in the taxi Nikki stared down at the three positive pregnancy tests that she had done at the doctor's surgery. The doctor that Nikki had transferred to once she had begun to live with Harry and Anne had been amused that she didn't believe that one was right and gave her two more to do, Harry commenting when Nikki was out of the room that his lover was worried that it might be wrong. Their doctor had told him that most women go through that stage when their first find out that they're pregnant. He had then booked them a hospital appointment for the Saturday coming where they could have a scan and sort everything else out. The doctor however had asked Nikki some questions just to confirm pregnancy and both Harry and Nikki were relieved when he told them that she was definitely pregnant.

* * *

A few hours after they had returned from the surgery and Harry was sitting on the sofa reading one of the school textbooks, the words not really going in as he thought about everything that needed to be done in the next few months before his and Nikki's baby was born. A smile spread over his face when he thought about it and he didn't hear Nikki walk into the room until she had walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, instantly attaching herself to his side and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Harry we're having a baby" she told him quietly and Harry grinned and nodded at her, glad that all her insecurities about whether or not she was actually pregnant were gone.

"Yes we are"

"Are you scared?"

"A bit" Harry admitted and Nikki smiled.

"Good, so am I. I thought it was just me"

"No it's not. For once" Harry told her cheekily and Nikki giggled, her eyes lighting up as she leant forward and kissed him. "I can't wait until Saturday"

"I know" Nikki laughed and nodded, moving away from him slightly and curling her legs under her "We get to see our baby"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it" Nikki said as she climbed off the sofa and walked into the hallway. She opened the front door and smiled when she saw Darren standing there. "Hi, come in"

She moved away from the door and let the older man walk into the house; she then closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"You couldn't pick Angela up from school could you?"

"Of course we can" Harry smiled and nodded as he stood up "How was your chat with Isold?"

"She's..she's probably moving back to Germany for a while. With Ada" Daren sighed and Nikki nodded slightly, knowing that Isold would do that after she had thought about it "Georg doesn't want to go so he's staying with me for a while. She's still undecided about Jurian if they do go"

"When is she going if she does?" Harry asked and leant against the back of the sofa, Nikki doing the same "After exams?"

"Yes" Darren nodded and then sighed "But that's not what I came to tell you about. Angela came home yesterday and told me something that..well I didn't really believe her"

"What was it?" Nikki asked in concern and Darren smiled at her slightly.

"She said that you're pregnant" Darren chuckled and shook his head as Harry and Nikki exchanged a shocked look "I know it's silly what children come up with but.." he trailed off when he saw Nikki nibbling her lip nervously and Harry giving her a shrug. "You're not are you?"

"I am" Nikki nodded and Darren raised an eyebrow "About six weeks by our calculations but we have a hospital appointment on Saturday. We weren't going to tell anyone yet though"

"Angela said she heard you talking in the kitchen"

"Ah" Harry sighed "We should have closed the door"

Nikki just shrugged and looked at Darren with a worried look on her face, trying to work out what he was thinking underneath the shocked look on his.

"I take it congratulations are in order?"

"Of course" Harry grinned and Darren chuckled, pulling the younger man into a manly hug and patting him on the back.

"Congratulations"

Nikki giggled as Darren hugged her, gentler than normal and she rolled her eyes.

"What's going to happen though?" Darren then asked them in concern "When you're at school or.."

"We've talked about it so we know what's going to happen but it'll probably change once the pregnancy progresses" Harry replied and Darren nodded "We didn't step into this lightly Darren, we know it's going to be hard work but we want to do it and we know we can do it"

"I know you can do it as well" Darren smiled at them and Nikki felt her stomach do a happy flip when she heard that "But if you need any help I'm here, you've done enough for me in the past few months and I need to repay you somehow"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured tearfully and Harry chuckled, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek "Can you not tell anyone we're going to wait until I'm further along?"

"It's not my news to tell" Darren replied and Nikki nodded "I've told Angela to keep it a secret, she loves secrets"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "What time will you be picking her up tonight?"

Nikki tuned out of the conversation that the men were having, eternally thankful that at least Darren knew they could have a child and raise him or her, she hoped others saw it that way as well.

* * *

**Uploading two chapters tonight :)**

**xxx**


	165. Chapter 165

Harry and Nikki were surprised to find that there were very few people in the waiting room the next Saturday. The large room had chairs around the outside and a few across the middle, children's toys were stacked in a box in the corner, the walls were covered in posters about baby care and child care and other things that were important in pregnancy and afterwards. Sitting across on the chairs in the middle of the room was a middle aged woman and who looked to be her daughter, the younger woman had a slight bump which she was stroking gently and she was deep in conversation with the woman next to her. On the other side of the room was a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties sitting reading a book, her free hand on her bump. It looked to Harry like she was in the late stages of her pregnancy.

"You're going to look even more beautiful when you're showing" Harry murmured to Nikki as he looked at her and his lover blushed, reaching up to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll have to buy new clothes"

"My treat" Harry smiled and Nikki sighed.

"When isn't it?"

"Nikki..."

"Nikki Alexander?"

They both turned towards the doorway and they saw a friendly looking man standing there with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Come on" Nikki smiled nervously and took Harry's hand in hers, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder as she led him over to the doorway to greet the man.

"I'm Jeremy Harper" he greeted them as he held the door open for them and then shook their hands, motioning for them to follow him "I'll be conducting the exam today. You don't mind a man doing it do you?"

"No" Nikki shrugged and Harry shook his head.

"I have to ask, some people are a bit wary about having a male do it" Jeremy told them as he held the door to the exam room open and let them walk in before closing it behind them.

* * *

An hour later and Nikki was getting even more nervous as the scan got closer. She and Harry had answered the many questions that Jeremy had to ask them and had a laugh with the twenty-five year old at the same time. He had mentioned nothing about their ages and had never judged them all the while they had been talking. They had worked out that Nikki was around seven weeks pregnant and had calculated her due date to be around November or December but that date could change once she was further along and they had more things to look at.

"Now Nikki if you would hop onto the bed and pull your t-shirt up for me" Jeremy told Nikki who nodded, pushing down her nervousness as she stood up and did as she was asked. Harry walked over to the bed as well and leant down to kiss her as she pulled her t-shirt up above her stomach and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You okay?" Harry asked softly as Nikki turned to look at him and smiled, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"Just nervous" she murmured and Harry nodded, leaning down and kissing her again before straightening up and resting his other hand on the bed next to her stomach. "Are you?"

"Nervous? Yes" Harry replied and Nikki smiled, moving her other hand away from her stomach as Jeremy put some of the gel on the ultrasound scanner and then placed it on her stomach.

Nikki hissed at the coldness and Jeremy apologised, giving her a small smile as he spread it over her stomach and turned to the screen to focus it. Her grip on Harry's hand tightened and he reached up to stroke her hair gently with his other hand, telling her to calm down.

"Sorry" Nikki blushed and released his hand, Harry quickly entwining their fingers again and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss.

"Here we go" Jeremy told them and they looked at the screen next to the bed, he positioned the camera at the bottom of Nikki's stomach and pointed to the screen at the bottom of the blurry image on the screen. "There's the baby"

Nikki felt her eyes smarting as she ran her eyes over the length of the blurry image on the screen, seeing the unmistakeable outline of her baby on the screen. She could see the head near the left side of the image and could just make out legs and arms as well.

"That's..Harry that's our baby" she whispered tearfully, tugging at Harry's hand as she turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly when she saw his eyes glazed over as well. "He's gorgeous"

"He?" Harry choked out as he leant down and kissed her gently, squeezing her hand tightly and smoothing her hair away from her face with his other one "She's gorgeous"

Nikki bit her lip and nodded, turning back to the screen and feeling tears slip down her face, her other hand making its way to her stomach where there wasn't any gel and she stroked it gently with her thumb. She was going to be a mother by the end of the year. She felt Harry lean down and kiss her cheek again, nuzzling her warm skin with his cheek as he told her how much he loved her and Nikki smiled, turning to him and telling him that she loved him more. Before they could get into a friendly argument about who loved each other more Jeremy interrupted them to ask if they had any questions for him.

"What books would you recommend?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded, turning back to the screen and laying her head back down on the pillow to look at their baby, a smile on her face.

* * *

"This one is on the list as well" Nikki told Harry an hour later as they stood in the parenting section of a bookstore that was in walking distance of the hospital. She handed him a book and Harry flicked through it and nodded, glancing down at the list of books they had got from Jeremy, they had all of them in the pile next to him as well as a few others that had interested them both. "I think we have enough"

"Well we need to be prepared" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded and smiled, slipping another smaller book onto the top of the pile and nibbling her lip as her lover looked at it and frowned "Really?"

"Hmm, thinking about it" Nikki replied and Harry nodded, picking up the pile of books and then making his way over to the checkout with Nikki following him. "I thought I'd research a bit more. That's if you want it as well"

"Whatever makes you comfortable and happy" Harry told her gently as the middle aged woman at the till gave them both a look that Nikki didn't like. He then leant down to kiss her gently on the lips, turning back to the woman as she continued to put the books through the till and in a bag.

* * *

"Harry maybe we should focus on the first few months rather than this" Nikki told her fiancé as she plucked the home birth book that she had added to the pile away from him. Harry went to grab the book again but Nikki held it away from him, a grin on her face as he pouted at her.

"You want a home birth?" Harry then asked her, abandoning his quest for the book and placing his hands on Nikki's waist, pulling her closer to him so she was standing in between his legs where he was sitting on the sofa.

"Well we have a long time to decide yet" Nikki shrugged and put the book down on the sofa, picking up one of the other pregnancy books and flicking through it until she reached week nine and handed it to him. Harry however just took it and put it on the arm of the sofa, patting Nikki's hip and giving her a stern look. "Okay so I've been thinking about it in the past week. Actually to be honest with you I've been thinking about it for a while for whenever I had a baby. I hate hospitals Harry you know that and I don't want.." she shook her head and sighed "Let's just focus on the first few months okay? We can talk about the birth when everything is fine and I'm out of the danger zone. Please"

Harry nodded and smiled up at her; Nikki smiled back at him gratefully and leant down to kiss him on the lips. Her lover nuzzled her cheek gently and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her carefully down so she was kneeling on the sofa between his legs and kissed her again.

* * *

"Harry are you actually going to sleep tonight?" Nikki asked tiredly as she turned over slightly in the bed to look at Harry over her shoulder who was still sitting up and reading one of the pregnancy books they had brought.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going so sleep?" Nikki rolled her eyes and turned over again, pulling the duvet further up her body and closing her eyes.

"Yes"

"Well go to sleep then" Nikki told him and turned over, grabbing the book from his hands and throwing it to the floor as she turned over again and closed her eyes. "Night"

"Nikki" Harry whined and then sighed, turning his bedside light off and then laying down as well, wrapping one arm around Nikki's waist and kissing her cheek gently before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

**They'd be brilliant parents :)**

**xxx**


	166. Chapter 166

The next week was filled with four exams, their two Chemistry exams on the Monday, their first biology on the Tuesday and the second on the Thursday. While waiting to go into the exam room for the Chemistry, Harry and Nikki had spotted Ada, Georg and William standing further down the corridor from them. It was the first time Nikki had seen Ada since their argument but she had to admit that she looked a lot better than she had then and a lot healthier. Ada had given her a smile but Nikki had just bit her lip and looked away guiltily.

"It's not you" William told his boyfriend's sister as she turned away and sighed "She's feeling guilty"

"Because I tried to kill myself?" Ada asked, her voice breaking slightly, and William sighed and nodded "But why is she feeling guilty?"

"Because she left you and didn't try and talk to you, that's what Nikki told us"

"But it's not her fault, it was my own decision" the blonde German sighed and shook her head, running one hand through her hair and wincing as the stitches that she still had on some parts of her arm pulled. "My own selfish decision"

Ada still couldn't help the way that her heart jumped in her chest when she thought of Nikki and she felt her heart pumping now after just one look at her but she knew that she could get over her. She had to for the sake of their friendship and Ada wanted Nikki's friendship more than anything. She was just worried that Nikki didn't even want that.

However she decided to speak with Nikki after all the exams were over in the next two weeks, not wanting to put either of them off the exams while they had other things on their minds.

* * *

"Only four more to go" Harry told Nikki as they walked into the house that Thursday after the biology exam.

"Thank God" Nikki sighed and ran one hand through her hair, unclipping the clip and letting her hair fall down her back, falling past her shoulders and dropping around her face. She pushed some of it behind her ear as she turned to look at Harry. "Should I talk to Ada?"

"Leave it a while" Harry suggested quietly as he took her jacket from her and Nikki nodded, agreeing quietly with him as she walked through to the living room and began to fuss over Eos who had run over to her.

"Aren't you getting big?" Nikki cooed to the kitten as she kissed the top of her head gently, scratching the top of her head and chuckling when she got a loud purr from the young cat. "We need to get you and your sister collars soon, and shots so you can go outside and play"

"Drink?" Harry asked as he walked past Nikki, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her cheek gently as he did so.

"Strawberry tea please" Nikki told him and he nodded, kissing her cheek again before making his way through to the kitchen. She had given up coffee when she had learnt of her pregnancy, it had been hard but the alternate amount of fruit tea that was available kept her occupied, especially when she had a large choice to chose from and never had the same one twice in a day. Just to confuse Harry.

While he was waiting for the kettle to boil Harry grabbed the milk from the fridge, he closed the door and a smile spread over his face when he saw the scan of the baby attached to the fridge by a magnet, Angela's and Jurian's drawings covering the fridge as well. He glanced through to the living room and saw Nikki standing at the table with Eos in her arms, staring down at the newspaper on the living room table as she read it. His eyes flicked down to her stomach and his smile grew, he could still hardly believe that his perfect, beautiful Nikki was carrying their baby. He didn't think it would really sink in until Nikki started to show and the baby started to move and he couldn't wait for that to start happening.

* * *

"Here we go"

"Thank you" Nikki turned away from the paper and smiled, putting Eos down on one of the living room chairs and taking the mug from Harry, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as she did so.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked, nodding towards the paper as he turned it so he could look at it.

"Uni open days" Nikki tapped the page unnecessarily as Harry started to flick his eyes over it "Oxford is next weekend"

"We can go if you want"

Nikki smiled and nodded, sitting down on the chair that Eos had just jumped off of.

"Do you think we'll get in?"

"Of course we will" Harry smirked and Nikki giggled at his self assurance. She loved that about him, the way he could say something like that but still not sound arrogant.

"Even with a baby?"

"Yes Nicola" Harry told her as he sat himself down on the chair next to her and reached over to cover her free hand with his own "We can talk to them about it next weekend if you want?"

"Please" Nikki nodded and Harry brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently "I still don't know if I want to study Anthropology or not"

"Well you've got a good few months to decide"

"Hmm"

"I'll go and put it on the calendar" Harry then told her and left his mug of tea on the table as he stood up "Shall we do both days? Spend the Saturday night in a hotel?"

"What about the kittens?"

"I'm sure someone will come and feed them, its only one night" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded as he walked into the kitchen to write a note on the calendar "Hotel it is then, I'll have a look for some"

"Harry do you think Angela will tell anyone else about the baby?" Nikki asked as she absentmindedly poked at the fruit-teabag in her mug, resting her head on her other hand. "I mean she's an excitable five year old, they're not known for keeping secrets for long are they?"

"Darren made her promise not to tell anyone" Harry assured her as he walked back into the living room and over to his chair, sitting down and pulling his mug towards him.

"Yes but it could just slip, she doesn't have to tell anyone properly does she?"

"If she does we can just deny it until we decide to tell everyone properly" Harry replied and leant across to kiss her as Nikki smiled and nodded, still poking at the bag in her drink.

* * *

Looking in the mirror for long periods of time was something that Nikki had never done, she spent as long as it took to do her hair and sort her clothes out and that was it, but she had spent the last five minutes in front of the long mirror in the bedroom looking at herself. She knew she was thin and she wasn't going to say anything different but looking at herself in the mirror dressed only in her underwear she could see that her stomach was a bit larger than it normally was. A smile made its way over her face and she brought one hand to her stomach, stroking it gently as she thought about the baby growing inside her. She was nearing the end of her first trimester already and that thought was scary as well as exciting, it meant she was closer to having the baby but also there was less chance of something going wrong, something that she was utterly terrified about. Nikki felt her eyes filling with tears at the mere prospect of something happening to her and Harry's baby and burst into tears just as Harry walked into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked softly as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, Nikki turning and burying her face in his chest as she cried. Her lover just rubbed her naked back gently and kissed the top of her head until she started to calm down again.

"Sorry" Nikki apologised as she moved away from him a few minutes later and wiped her face, smiling at him and shaking her head. "It's nothing. Do you think I look bigger?"

"Um.." Harry wasn't sure how to answer that question as he looked down at her stomach and realised that she did look a little larger than she normally did. The fact that she was so slim helped the fact and would also make the pregnancy more noticeable very quickly, especially for people who knew that Nikki didn't gain weight easily. "A bit yes"

"I thought so" Nikki nodded and turned away from him again as though she hadn't just sobbed into him and created a wet patch on the front of his shirt. She then frowned however as she looked at herself in the mirror and a look of disgust fell over her face before she quickly looked away from it and made her way over to the bed where her pyjamas were laid out.

Harry just stood where he was watching her with a small smile on his face, wondering when the hormones had started to take effect.

* * *

**Hormonal Nikki. hehe!**

**xxx**


	167. Chapter 167

"Don't touch me" Nikki snapped at Harry the next morning as he tried to hug her from behind and kiss her. She pushed him away and shook her head, walking across the bedroom to the wardrobe and ignoring the hurt look on Harry's face. She pulled the wardrobe door open with more force than necessary and Harry raised an eyebrow at her before telling her he was going to have a shower. He turned and walked into the bathroom and left the door open unlike Nikki who had just had a shower and refused to let him share it with her, closing and locking the bathroom door while she had the shower, something that she had never done before. When she had come out of the bathroom she was wrapped in a towel and her dressing gown, something which amused Harry to no end which was when he had tried to hug her.

* * *

Ten minutes later when he walked out of the bathroom he saw Nikki curled up on the chair in the corner of the room, still wrapped up in the towel and the dressing gown with her legs drawn up to her chest, her hair slowly drying in ringlets where she hadn't bothered to do anything with it.

"What's wrong my love?" Harry asked softly as he walked over and crouched down next to her on the floor.

"Nothing. Get dressed Harry you're not getting sex right now" Nikki snapped and Harry was taken aback by her tone.

"I wasn't thinking about that" he told her and Nikki just shrugged and held her dressing gown tighter around her. Harry knew he wasn't getting anything out of her so he stood up and went around getting dressed so he could properly sit down with Nikki and try and work out what was upsetting her.

* * *

"Right, come on you get dressed I'm taking you shopping" Harry smiled at Nikki fifteen minutes later when she was still in the same position on the chair.

"No"

"Nikki"

"No"

"Nicola Cunning..Alexander" Harry quickly amended his mistake and a small smile made its way onto Nikki's face "Is that a smile?"

"No"

"I think it is" Harry chuckled and Nikki couldn't help the way that her smile grew as he crouched down in front of her "Now get dressed and I'll take you shopping, whatever shopping you want to do"

"I don't want to go out"

"Why?" Harry asked softly as he reached up and gently stroked one of her hands.

"I don't feel attractive right now" Nikki murmured and Harry just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Well trust me Nikki, you're beautiful"

"No I'm not" Nikki whimpered as her eyes filled with tears "And I certainly won't be in a few months when I'm fat and..and..what about all the others who want you..you won't want..me..anymore..when I'm..fat and ugly and..."

Harry then realised that it was the hormones making Nikki act like this and he sighed, taking both her hands in his and making her move her legs so her feet were on the floor. He then rested their entwined hands on her knees and shook his head, taking the calm approach as she tried to stop her tears.

"Nikki you are beautiful and that will just be enhanced in a few months when you're showing and you have a gorgeous bump that you will be able to show off and I will be with you feeling proud that it's our baby in there" he placed one hand on her stomach and Nikki drew in a tearful breath and nodded, covering his hand with her own "And I will always want you Nikki, I don't think I could manage without you"

"Really?"

"Really" Harry smiled and nodded, patting her stomach gently and making her giggle "Now come on, get dressed and I'll take you shopping and we have can lunch out"

"Okay" Nikki giggled as she reached up and wiped her face, Harry standing up and helping her to her feet as well. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him, Harry's hands making their way to her waist as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her back just as eagerly. Nikki then broke away from him and pecked him quickly on the lips before walking over to the wardrobe to sort out her clothes for the day.

* * *

Harry waited downstairs in the living room while Nikki got ready, continuing to read one of the pregnancy books as he did so. However the door opened behind him and Nikki walked into the room, drawing his attention away from the book and to her. He turned around to speak to her and found the words caught in his throat as he saw his lover. She was wearing a casual knee length red dress that hugged her body perfectly and his eyes were drawn to her stomach were there was a definite roundness to it that he knew only he and Nikki could see and know what it was. Her hair was pulled back into a lose pony tail and she had left it in the natural curls that it fell into, some of the smaller front strands not having made it to the hair band and fell down to frame her face.

"God you're so beautiful" he breathed out as he stood up and walked around the sofa and over to his lover, taking her hands in his as she giggled bashfully. Harry leant down to kiss her softly and then removed one hand from hers and placed it on her stomach.

"It's a bit tight" Nikki told him pointedly and Harry grinned at her and nodded "I'm not noticeable to anyone else yet though, just to us"

"I think that might change soon" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, letting him leave his hand on her stomach as he kissed her again "Because you're so slim people will notice quickly. Will you need maternity clothes now?"

"Not right now no" Nikki shook her head and took his hand, leading him from the room and closing the door so the kittens could only get into the kitchen and the living room. "Just the next size up from what I am now"

* * *

"I've just realised that I'll be rather pregnant in the summer" Nikki told Harry as they sat in a cafe eating lunch.

"Well you'll be six months or so in August" Harry replied slowly as he calculated it in mind and Nikki nodded, chewing on her mouthful of tomato, ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yes and I'll look like a beached whale in the pool" Nikki pouted as she put the sandwich down on her plate and pushed it away, feeling suddenly nauseas.

"No you won't" Harry tutted as he stirred his coffee and shook his head "You'll look beautiful in your swimming costume"

Nikki scoffed at him and sat back on her chair, resting both hands on her stomach and shaking her head.

"You won't be getting me in a swimming costume when I'm six months pregnant"

"You will" Harry told her knowingly and Nikki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you disagreeing with me Harry?"

"Yes" Harry replied simply and cheekily and Nikki couldn't help but giggle "You'll want to show off your bump as much as possible"

Nikki didn't tell him that he was right, however the smug look on his face told her that he already knew. Just for good measure she kicked him under the table and smirked as he pouted at her. She then turned to the counter next to them and her eyes fell on a large piece of fruitcake. The half eaten sandwich lay forgotten as she stood up and went to order the cake. Harry raised an eyebrow as he saw what she was ordering. Nikki hated fruitcake.

* * *

**Well not any more Harry :P**

**xxx**


	168. Chapter 168

"Nikki leave the bags here and go and have a nap" Harry told his girlfriend some hours later as they walked into the house, putting the vast amount of bags on the hallway floor. Nikki was extremely tired even though it was only three o'clock in the afternoon but they both knew it was a side effect of the first few months of pregnancy.

Nikki nodded and kissed Harry before turning and walking up the stairs and to their bedroom. Harry looked through the bags for the food items that needed to be put away, leaving the rest of the bags for later when he could get into the bedroom without disturbing Nikki. It wouldn't take her long to drop into a deep sleep so he would do it then without risk of waking her up and being on the receiving end of her wrath. He would take the time waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep to read up on what else her hormones would throw at both of them.

* * *

"Harry I want to talk about the birth"

Harry jumped when he heard Nikki's voice from behind him and looked away from the physics textbook he was reading on the sofa, he hadn't heard his girlfriend walk into the room. He smiled and nodded, holding out his hand to her as she walked over to the sofa; she took it and then walked around so she could sit next to him, curling her legs under her. Harry threw the textbook onto the armchair next to them to show she had his undivided attention. He wondered why she wanted to talk about the birth now when she had told him that they should wait and talk about it, but he went along with her, wanting Nikki to be as calm as possible.

"Okay, what about it?"

"I want a home birth, unassisted"

"You..what?" Harry asked, his brain slow on the uptake "Unassisted?"

"Yes, I just want it to be me and you. No midwife telling me what to do, no doctor..whatever. This is our baby and I want it to be just us" Nikki looked up at him as she spoke and saw that Harry was thinking about it "Please? I hate hospitals and I don't want my baby born in one. Read the book I got. Please Harry"

"Okay, I'll read the book" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled gratefully at him, understanding that it was a difficult decision for him as well.

"Thank you"

"Anything else?" Harry asked her, fully intending to make sure he researched what Nikki wanted before he said yes, he wanted both of them to be as safe as possible.

"Not yet no, I just wanted you to know what I want from the start"

"Thank you" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, accepting a soft kiss from him as she did so "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you" Nikki sighed and relaxed into his side, Harry wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his hand on her stomach, only then realising that she had changed into her pyjamas. "I was sick again"

"It'll pass soon"

"I hope so" Nikki murmured and Harry nodded his agreement as he leant down and kissed the top of her head. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked, stroking her face gently and making her frown relax slightly.

"Well we've just been focussing on me lately and I wondered how you were feeling about everything"

"I am more than happy to focus all on you, you know that" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled slightly a nodded "But I still don't think it's fully sunk in that we're having a baby"

"I know" Nikki giggled quietly and nodded, placing her hand over his on her stomach "But you're okay apart from that?"

"I'm having a hard time not making you rest twenty four seven and do everything myself" Harry admitted finally and Nikki grinned bashfully at him and rolled her eyes "I don't know where it came from, I know you're a very independent woman but I just want to do everything for you"

"You can do things for me, just don't go over the top" Nikki told him, knowing that it was different for her lover than it was for her and she wanted to make it easy for him as well. She smiled as Harry's eyes lit up and he grinned at her "Don't go over the top" she repeated slowly and Harry just nodded and kissed her "You're not wrapping me in cotton wool until November okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, I've glad we've sorted that out. Now you can go and help me by running me a bath"

"Yes ma'am" Harry mock saluted her and Nikki giggled, hitting him on the chest as she moved away from him and let him stand up.

* * *

"Your bath milady" Harry laughed as Nikki walked into the bathroom after he had called her. Nikki rolled her eyes and then sat down on the edge of the bath to undress herself.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Harry replied as he sat down on the closed toilet lid and absentmindedly folded up the clothes that Nikki took off, much to her amusement, they were only going in the wash bin anyway. He however looked up when he heard Nikki's panic whisper of his name. Nikki pointed to her knickers that were halfway down her legs and he spotted a bit of blood in them.

"Harry I..."

"Nikki calm down" he told her as he stood up, seeing her panic already "It's natural okay, most women do bleed like this during the early weeks. It's not a lot so you're fine"

"I know" Nikki breathed and closed her eyes, running one hand through her hair as she tried to control her emotions that made her want to just burst into tears "I know, I read it but..." she trailed off and Harry nodded, knowing what at shock it must have been. "Why are you so laid back about it?" Nikki then asked as she opened her eyes and looked at her lover.

"I don't know" Harry shrugged and moved some of her lose hair away from her face "It's probably your hormones making you like this"

Nikki nodded in agreement and kicked her knickers off, letting Harry pick them up and put them on the pile of neatly folded clothes on the toilet lid.

"Every time I get a small twinge I'm scared that..." Nikki took a deep breath to stop herself from crying and closed her eyes again, cursing the newly raging hormones.

"That will probably stop once you reach the second trimester" Harry shrugged and Nikki nodded, opening her eyes as he reached up and stroked her cheek gently. "Once you realise that _nothing_ will happen to the baby"

Nikki nodded again and reached up to wipe her eyes, giving Harry a loving and thankful smile. He nodded and stood up, kissing her gently and then moving away from her.

"The water isn't too hot"

"Thank you" Nikki replied and turned to climb in, letting out a relieved moan as she sat down in the warm water and lay back against the side of the bath, closing her eyes momentarily and then turning to look at Harry who was putting the clothes in the wash basket for him to put in the washing machine later on. He turned back to Nikki and she smiled at him, holding out her hand for him. Harry smiled back at her and walked over to the bath, kneeling down next to his lover and taking her hand in his. "You can wash my back" she told him softly and Harry chuckled and nodded.

* * *

**Because Nikki is independant and wants to prove it :)**

**xxx**


	169. Chapter 169

During the next week Harry and Nikki had their two physics exams and two maths exams, their exams were then over until the next year and they had the rest of the time off until September. The rest of the school however had to remain at school until the end of the school year, something that amused Harry a lot every time they were in the building for their exams and the younger years were moaning about their work load.

Harry and Nikki had both then realised that they'd have to inform the school of the pregnancy before the beginning of the new school year, but decided to do it in the beginning of June when the schools broke up so the teachers weren't as rushed off their feet.

* * *

"Are you sure we have enough clothes?"

"Nikki we're only staying for one night" Harry chuckled at Nikki as she fussed over their suitcase "We're not living there"

"I know, I just want to make sure we have enough" Nikki blushed and Harry rolled his eyes, taking her wrists gently in his hands as she began to fuss around with the case again. He led her away from the bed and shook his head.

"Nikki, we have enough now will you stop fussing" he told her pointedly and Nikki giggled, nodding as Harry chuckled again and kissed her forehead. "Good. Now the taxi will be here soon to take us to the Station"

"What shoes should I wear?"

Harry tutted loudly and Nikki laughed.

* * *

Nikki fell asleep against Harry on the train to Oxford and he carefully draped his coat over her so she didn't get chilly each time the doors opened at each station, despite the fact that it was quite warm for the end of May. Harry then took the time to read through one of the Oxford prospectuses that they had, flicking to the medicine part and reading it again, wondering if Nikki was going to do medicine or anthropology and whether or not they'd be allowed in the same room. He then thought about renting a house in Oxford for the three of them, they'd have to move out of the uni halls in their second year anyway so it would be easier. They had time to think about it though so they didn't have to rush the decision.

"Nikki sweetheart we're almost there" Harry nudged Nikki gently as the announcement that they were just approaching Oxford came over the loud speaker. "Darling"

Nikki moaned quietly as she shifted, still half asleep with her eyes closed. Harry smiled and moved some of her hair away from her face as she sleepily opened her eyes and looked around, wondering where she was. She then moved away from Harry and stretched, rubbing her eyes at the same time and letting out a contented moan as she stretched her muscles.

"How long was I asleep?"

"The entire hour" Harry chuckled as Nikki absentmindedly smoothed down her hair and took it out of the messy ponytail that it was in, running her hand through it before tying it up again. "You can have a sleep at the hotel if you want, we can go to the uni later on"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked, still tired even though she had slept for an hour.

"Of course" Harry nodded and leant over to kiss her gently, before standing up and taking his jacket from Nikki when she handed it to him. "Women in your condition get tired and you need to sleep"

"Thank you" his lover smiled as she stood up, holding the table to steady herself against the slightly rocking train as it entered the platform. "I only need a nap and I'll be fine"

"Have as long as you want" Harry chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, making her blush as she smoothed down her t-shirt and leant up to kiss him on the lips. She could feel that her jeans were tighter than normal, they normally had a bit of room for her to hook her thumbs over at the front, but that had gone now and a stab of excitement flew through her. Her t-shirt was a bit tight as well, it being one of her older ones in the size she had been before pregnancy, not one of the new ones which was a size larger. She did her jacket up as Harry pulled their suitcase down from the rack above their heads and took his free hand in one of hers, Harry leading her out of the train after a small crowd of people going about their daily lives.

* * *

"Wow" Nikki murmured as they walked into the hotel room they were staying in for the night. The hotel itself was four stars and it looked it from the outside as well, the rooms making it even more noticeable. "Harry it's only for one night"

"Well" Harry drew the word out as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck "I want my fiancé and our baby to be able to sleep in comfort don't I? And it's dad's money anyway"

His hand dropped to her stomach over her jacket and Nikki giggled, turning her head to kiss him gently on the lips before Harry moved away from her and nudged her towards the bed.

"Go and have a nap while I have a look around the hotel"

"Sure?"

"Nikki, bed, now" Harry told her sternly and Nikki raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face.

"Will you join me?" she asked coyly, running her hands over his shirt clad chest and making him chuckle.

"Tonight, for sleep" Harry smiled and Nikki pouted at him "Nicola"

"Fine, I'm going for a nap" Nikki chuckled and leant up to kiss him "Enjoy the hotel"

"I will" Harry nodded and stole another kiss before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Nikki to have a nap in peace.

* * *

An hour and a half later when Harry walked back into their hotel room he heard the shower just being switched off, the bed clothes still rumpled and messed up from where Nikki had been sleeping. He chuckled as Nikki walked out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and she jumped slightly when she saw him and then smiled.

"Nice sleep?"

"Yes thank you" Nikki nodded, looking a lot less tired than she had when Harry had last seen her.

"I think you had your secret lover here actually" Harry commented and Nikki raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the suitcase and knelt down to get some clean clothes out, the towel riding up slightly and giving Harry a good view of her naked thighs.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. That shower was to get rid of the smell of sex wasn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't know what that smells like" Nikki told him dryly as she stood up and shrugged "I haven't done it in a while" she added pointedly as Harry sat down on the bed and winced at her tone.

"Because I don't want to tire you out"

"Bullshit" Nikki snapped at him as she turned around and glared at him, making him jump. She reached up and pushed some of her damp hair away from her face. "You don't want to sleep with me because I'm not attractive enough for you anymore"

"What?" Harry asked incredulously as he shook his head "Nikki nothing could ever make you unattractive"

"Now you've got me pregnant you just..you won't.." Nikki sniffed and turned away from him, wiping her face angrily and shaking her head.

"Nikki" Harry sighed as he stood up and walked over to her, attempting to place his hands on her hips but she just pushed him away and walked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling on some clean underwear. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, reaching over to move her damp hair away from her face and to behind her ear, glad when she didn't flinch away from him.

"I'm sorry" Nikki murmured and shook her head "I don't know what came over me"

"Those would be hormones" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded, turning and giving him a smile which was returned.

"I just feel so unattractive sometimes and.." she trailed off and looked down at her lap, plucking at the towel absentmindedly.

"Well you are not. You're beautiful and you will always be beautiful"

"Even when I'm very pregnant?"

"Even more so when you're very pregnant" Harry smiled as he leant forward and kissed her, placing one hand on her stomach over the towel as she smiled back and kissed him with equal passion.

* * *

**I love hormonal!Nikki :P**

**xxx**


	170. Chapter 170

"So do you like it?" Harry asked over dinner that evening after they had returned to the hotel from the university. They'd had a tour of the campus that the medical side was based on, which also included part of the anthropology section as well. They'd also seen the halls of residence too, which made Harry tell Nikki to remind him about later on.

"I love it" Nikki grinned as she put her glass of orange juice down and picked up her fork "I still don't know about anthropology or medicine yet"

"You've got time" Harry nodded and Nikki made a noise of confirmation as she put some roast potato and carrot into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Actually there's something else, about where we're going to live if we do come here"

"Hmm"

"I was thinking about renting a house here, for us and the baby. It'll be better than staying in the uni"

"Really?" Nikki asked, her eyes lighting up as Harry smiled and nodded "I'd like that"

"We can keep the house of course, we'll need somewhere to live during the holidays and when we've finished uni" Harry continued and Nikki leant over and kissed him on the cheek, grinning and nodding. "Well we've got little over a year to sort it out, until after results next year"

"What if we don't get in? Or we have to go to different unis?" Nikki suddenly asked him, her smile fading as she placed her hand on her stomach, wondering what would happen to their baby if they had to do that.

"Well we'll think of that if it happens. But I don't doubt that we'll get in" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled at his assurance, nodding slightly and relaxing when she heard Harry tell her that.

"Okay"

"Good, now eat up. The baby needs it as well"

"Yes sir" Nikki chuckled and turned back to her food, suddenly very hungry.

* * *

Nikki looked up from where she was reading her book on the bed when Harry walked into the room after returning from the shops. He smiled at her and put the bag on the table across from the bed, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the chair.

"Get everything?" Nikki asked eagerly and Harry chuckled, opening the bag and pulling out a bar of chocolate for her. "Thank you"

"You're very welcome my love" Harry chuckled and handed it to her as he kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed, laying down so his head was near her stomach. Nikki opened the bar of chocolate and put it on the bed next to them so Harry could have some as well, smiling at him as he pushed her pyjama top up and pressed his lips gently to her stomach. Her eyes smarted and she ran one hand lazily through his hair, chewing on the chocolate as she picked up her abandoned book and put it on the bedside table, giving Harry her undivided attention. "Hello baby, I'm your daddy"

Nikki smiled tearfully and continued to stroke his hair, breaking off another piece of chocolate with her other and eating it slowly.

"And this beautiful woman is your mummy" Harry continued and patted Nikki's stomach carefully, looking up at her face momentarily and smiling at her before looking back down at her stomach "She's going to keep you nice and warm and safe for the next few months while you grow until you're ready to meet us. And then _I'm_ going to try and be the daddy that you deserve" he whispered the last part tearfully and took a deep breath, turning away from Nikki so she didn't see his tears.

Nikki however sat up slightly and forcibly turned his head so he was looking at her, tears falling down his cheeks which made Nikki want to cry as well. She reached down and placed her hands on his cheeks, stroking them gently with her thumbs.

"I'm the pregnant one who's meant to be getting tearful all the time" she giggled, tears slipping down her face as Harry chuckled and continued to stroke her stomach. "You will be a perfect daddy"

"Really?" Harry asked uncertainly and Nikki nodded "What if I..I don't want to turn out like him. I don't want you to..I don't want to hurt you or scare you or drive you away, I..."

"Harry you don't have it in you to hurt me, you won't let yourself" Nikki interrupted and Harry took a deep breath and nodded slightly "And you said yourself that your dad was brilliant, even when he was hiding his illness from you"

"He was. To me he was, but I don't know about mum. No wonder she found another man"

"Harry you won't be like that" Nikki told him, running her hand through his hair as he rested his head on her stomach "And anyway, I'd give as good as I got" she chuckled and Harry laughed loudly, nodding and reaching up to wipe his face.

"You've got that right, I think I'd be scared of the revenge you'd plot" Harry joked and Nikki grinned, happy that she'd got him to lighten up.

"Yes, I think a week or two in a spare room might make you repent"

"My lady I apologise" Harry mock bowed as he propped himself up and moved to lay next to her, his lover giggling loudly at his words as he continued to stroke her stomach. "I hope our daughter isn't as tyrannical as you"

"Me tyrannical?" Nikki gasped loudly, hitting him on the chest as she rolled them over so she was lying on top of him, both of them laughing. Harry grinned and moved the chocolate onto the bedside table so it didn't get squashed then wrapped his arms around her back.

"Yes you" Harry tapped her on the nose and laughed as she wrinkled her face up "Always plotting to get one over on me"

"I don't need to plot to do that"

"Cheeky"

"You love it" Nikki grinned and Harry nodded "And we're having a boy"

"How do you know?"

"How do you know we're having a girl?" Nikki raised an eyebrow at him as she began to unbutton his shirt, feeling his arousal already pressing against her thigh.

"Father's intuition?"

"Try mother's intuition my love" Nikki giggled and Harry grinned, quickly rolling them both over and leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

Sometime later when they lay curled up and sated on the bed Harry brought up the subject of the birth.

"I've been reading that book you gave me"

"Hmm" Nikki replied as she reached over and broke off a piece of chocolate from the bar, putting it in her mouth and savouring the taste. "And?"

"I think that a home birth would be good for all of us, I don't particularly want to be in a hospital where they pump you full of drugs at the first sign of pain"

"It's not really like that but...thank you Harry" Nikki grinned and kissed him gently but passionately, feeling him smile against her lips. "I don't want anyone telling me what to do when I can do what my body tells me to do"

"Always independent my darling" Harry chuckled and Nikki nodded, kissing him again "You might change your mind though, we have a few months yet"

"I won't" Nikki shook her head "It'll be unassisted yes?"

"If you want that then yes, I really want to deliver our baby" Harry grinned and Nikki felt her eyes smarting with tears which she pushed away and reached up to run one hand through his hair.

"I just don't want someone to be there telling me what to do. It's a special time and I just want us there, I'll be more relaxed as well"

"I know" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead gently before nuzzling her cheek and kissing her warm skin there as well. "We have to talk to someone at the Uni about having a child there"

Nikki nodded and yawned loudly, glancing at the time and sighing when she saw it was only just half past nine.

"If you're tired then go to sleep" Harry chuckled "Just because it's early doesn't mean you have to stay up"

"Can you get my pyjamas?" Nikki asked him, giving him her puppy dog eyes which made him cave in.

"Of course"

Harry climbed off the bed and went about getting her pyjamas for her, handing them to her and then laughing when she asked him to help her get into them. He gladly agreed.

* * *

**One more chapter for you tonight..after this one :)**

**xxx**


	171. Chapter 171

The next Tuesday and Harry and Nikki started to decorate the house, all their exams over so they didn't have to worry about them. They decided to start with the larger living room first, having chosen wallpaper and paint that was perfect and that they liked. Three of the walls were going to be a darker cream colour and the wall that the fire was on, the one that was seen as soon as someone entered the room, was going to be a warm red colour. They'd given themselves a week to do the entire thing, paper and paint as well so they had a deadline to do it.

* * *

"You like being this destructive don't you?" Harry chuckled as he watched Nikki scraping the old wallpaper off the wall and dropping it to the dust sheet covered floor.

"Of course" Nikki grinned as she glanced at him and then tugged at a large piece of wallpaper, dropping it to the floor and pointing to the bits at the top that she couldn't reach. "I can't get them because _someone_ won't let me on the ladder"

Harry shrugged, not at all bothered that Nikki thought he was being stupid from banning her from the ladder.

"Harry what could happen?"

"You could fall off"

Nikki tutted, offended that Harry thought she was that stupid. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, glancing around the room at the rest of it and then back at her lover who was leaning on the back of the sofa watching her carefully.

"Fine, use the ladder. But be careful" Harry smiled and Nikki shrugged.

"There goes my ideas of doing acrobats on it" she told him dryly and Harry threw her a smirk which was returned right back at him by Nikki who then poked her tongue out at him. "Once I've done this I will have a rest, okay?" knowing that he was worried about her wearing herself out.

"Okay, thank you" Harry nodded and walked over to her kissing her on the lips and patting her bum gently. "Drink?"

"Orange tea please. You can start wallpapering when I've finished"

"I suppose you'll be resting in here telling me what to do" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned and nodded.

"Of course"

"I thought so"

* * *

"Is that up to madam's standards?" Harry asked as he turned away from the first half of the wall he had just wallpapered, holding back a chuckle as he remembered a time when he helped James decorate his living room a few years beforehand, his wife having put in her opinions every now and again. His smile faded when he realised who he was thinking about and shook his head, tuning back in to Nikki as she spoke.

"It's very good, who taught you?"

"Dad sometimes" Harry shrugged and took a step back "I helped him decorate sometimes when I was little, it just stuck I suppose, one of those things that you don't realise you've learnt. I helped _James_ at one point as well" he added the last part quietly and Nikki nodded, absentmindedly stirring her tea as she ran her eyes over the rest of the room.

"Can we go to the zoo?"

Harry chuckled at the sudden change of conversation and once again turned away from the wall to look at his lover.

"Now?"

"Not now" Nikki tutted and rolled her eyes at him, causing Harry to look innocently back at her "At the weekend, or next week sometime after this room is finished"

"I'm sure we can" Harry smiled and nodded, making Nikki grin happily at him and sip her tea slightly, keeping her eyes trained on him.

"When can I start painting?"

"When the paper is dry" Harry replied and glanced at the newly wallpapered wall, then back at his lover who was nodding. "Don't push yourself though"

Nikki just rolled her eyes, causing Harry to smirk back at her and then turn back to the second part of the wall to start wallpapering it. The doorbell then rang and Nikki sighed, putting her mug of tea down on the dustsheet covered table and standing up, making her way past Harry and into the hallway to see who was at the door. She stepped around Artemis who was in the hallway playing with her toy mouse, the kittens' food and litter tray having been moved to the little living room because they couldn't get through to the kitchen while the decorating was going on. Nikki placed her hand on the door handle and opened the door, turning back to look at the kitten at the same time to make sure she didn't run out of the house. Artemis however was too busy playing to care and Nikki turned to look at who was at the door, her smile fading when she saw who it was.

"Anne"

"Nikki" the older woman smiled and Nikki's eyes flicked to James who was standing behind her on the doorstep. Nikki didn't know what to say, she glanced behind her and realised that Harry had closed the living room door to continue decorating.

"Anne what are you..no you don't young lady" Nikki changed tactic quickly as she knelt down and picked up Eos who had made a break for freedom. The kitten meowed as Nikki straightened up but soon settled down as Nikki held her gently against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you, to talk to you both" James replied and Nikki glared at him, her hormones flaring up suddenly.

"I asked Anne not you" she snapped and James looked taken aback.

"Nikki" Anne reprimanded at the young woman's tone, not having heard her speak like that before "Who's this then?" she then asked, smiling at Eos who meowed and rubbed her head against Nikki's chin, purring loudly.

"Eos, we found her and her sister" Nikki replied simply and motioned to Artemis who was still playing with the toy mouse.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Anne then asked, a solemn look on her face and a pleading look in her eyes which Nikki found she couldn't ignore. "It's your house now you can do what you want but please, we just want to talk to you both"

"Don't expect Harry to be happy about it" Nikki muttered and stood back, allowing them both into the house. Anne smiled happily and stepped into the hallway of the place that she had called home that now belonged to her son and Nikki.

Nikki closed the door behind them and then noticed the ring on her finger, quickly glancing at Anne and James as they took their coats off, she put her left hand in her pocket and leant down to let Eos go.

"We're decorating the big living room" Nikki informed the older adults who nodded "We'll use the smaller one, ignore the litter tray and food, the kittens can't get into the kitchen at the moment"

"What's the other one called?"

"Artemis" Nikki replied as they walked into the smaller living room "I'll just get Harry"

Anne nodded, giving Nikki a grateful smile before turning to take a look around the place that had changed a lot since she had left six months before hand.

Nikki quickly turned and walked from the room, making her way over to the larger living room and opening the door carefully, slipping inside and taking a deep breath, leaning against the door as Harry turned to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern as he put the pasting brush in the bucket and looked at her "Who was it?"

"Harry don't be angry" Nikki started and held up her hand as he walked over to her, a confused look on her face. "Promise me you won't get angry"

"Who is it? Your Gran?" Harry enquired, his frown deepening as he glanced up at the door and then back at his lover who hand her hand on his chest, preventing him from moving her and walking out of the room.

"Promise me"

"Nikki.."

"Harry damn it promise me" Nikki snapped and Harry glanced at her before nodding and reaching up to stroke her cheek gently to calm her down.

"I promise. Now who is it?"

"Your mum and James"

* * *

**I love decorating with my Gramps :P Had to have Harry and Nikki decorating :)**

**And ooh, Anne and James :P**

**xxx**


	172. Chapter 172

"Let me out there" Harry demanded as he attempted to push past Nikki. His lover however grabbed the door handle and refused to let him pass, shaking her head. "Nikki"

"No, you promised you wouldn't get angry" Nikki shook her head and refused to move even as Harry placed his hands on the tops of her arms.

"I'm not angry"

"You could have fooled me"

"Nikki..."

"Harry she wants to explain" Nikki interrupted him as she saw him getting angry "Let her, please. Don't go in there shouting the odds"

Harry moved his hands from her arms and rested them on the door next to Nikki's head. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them and looking at Nikki who was nibbling her lip nervously. He gave her a smile and Nikki instantly smiled back at him.

"Did I scare you?"

"Scare me?" Nikki frowned in confusion and shrugged "You got angry, it happens so don't start worrying"

"What do I say to them?"

"Just listen"

"I don't want to listen, that's the point" Harry shook his head and Nikki reached up, placing her hands on his cheeks and stroking them with her thumbs. "I don't want them to come back wanting to stay, even for a while. We're fine just with us two and.."

"Harry" Nikki interrupted him again and shook her head "We don't know what they want so let's go and see"

"Don't mention the baby" Harry told her and Nikki frowned at him "Not because I don't want them to know..well I don't, but not because I'm embarrassed or worried"

"I know" Nikki giggled as he tried to explain "What about this?" she showed him her left hand and Harry leant forward and kissed it gently, making her giggle.

"I want to tell them, if you're happy with that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Harry nodded "Are you?"

"Yes, now come on" Nikki smiled and leant up to kiss him gently, taking his hand and then leading him out of the room. She closed the door to make sure the kittens didn't get in and then pulled him towards the other living room, feeling him dragging his feet.

"Harry, love, how are you?" Anne asked as soon as Nikki walked back into the room with Harry trailing behind her. She turned away from where she was looking at the photos on the mantelpiece and smiling at her son who just looked back at her and let his mother hug him.

"How do you think I am?" Harry snapped and Nikki squeezed his hand tightly "You've been gone for _six_ bloody months"

"Harry" Nikki warned him but Harry ignored her as James stood up and drew their attention to him.

"Don't talk to your mother like that"

"You don't tell me what to do, you're not my father" Harry scoffed at the older man and turned back to his mother, pulling a disgusted face as James reached over and held her hand. "Don't do that in _my_ house"

"Harry please" Nikki begged and tugged him over to the sofa, Anne quickly sitting down again and leaving James to do what he wanted. He sat down next to his lover and looked around the room with interest, ignoring Harry and Nikki completely.

"What do you want?" Harry asked his mother quietly as he draped his arm over Nikki's shoulders and pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"We want to explain why we did what we did" Anne told her son as he took Nikki's hand in his and rested it on his knee "We're in love Harry"

Harry bit back a scoff and just smirked slightly, glancing down at Nikki as he gently stroked her hand.

"You understand what that feels like" Anne continued and Harry couldn't help but nod, pressing a kiss to Nikki's forehead and making her smile up at him. "You would have done the same, you know you would"

"Firstly I would _never_ have an affair" Harry started and shot a glare at James who glared right back at him, the young man not affected as he turned back to his mother who was looking suitably contrite as she sat on the edge of the sofa. "Secondly you said you loved dad, how can you love him while having an affair with his best friend?" he raised his voice and Anne flinched slightly, turning away from her son as James reached over and took her hand in his.

"I loved your dad, I still love your dad deep down" Anne told him as she stood up and walked over to the mantelpiece, resting her hands on it and shaking her head "But I just couldn't cope when he started to drink"

Harry took a deep breath and leant against the back of the sofa, gripping Nikki's hand slightly as she moved away from him and rested her head on the back of the sofa, watching Anne carefully.

"Didn't you _talk_?" Harry asked her with a shrug "Nikki and I actually talk when we have a problem or after we argue"

"I doubt you have problems right now" James told them from his position on the sofa and Harry shot a glare at him.

"You don't know what we're doing now so you can shut up" Harry snapped and Nikki leant forward slightly.

"Harry calm down" she told him and Harry turned to look at her and opened his mouth to reply before being interrupted by his mother.

"What is this?"

They both turned around to look at her where she was standing at the table behind the sofa where they were sitting. Anne reached down to pick something up from the table and Nikki's heart dropped into her stomach when she realised that she had left a scan photo and pregnancy book on the table when she had moved them from the other living room.

"Both of you explain this now" Anne told them loudly as she walked around to the front of the sofa and held up the two objects, both of the young adults glancing at each other, Nikki nibbling her lip nervously and giving Harry an apologetic look.

"It's alright" he told her softly and leant over to kiss her gently, reaching up to stroke her cheek as he leant his forehead on hers. He then turned to his mother who was looking at them expectantly, James looking amused as he saw what she was holding. "We're having a baby mum"

"You're what?"

"Well we didn't just get a scan photo and a pregnancy book for fun did we?" Harry asked her rhetorically and his mother glanced down at them in her hands and then at Nikki.

"You're pregnant?"

Nikki nodded once, feeling Harry pull her closer to him and kiss her head.

"How far along?"

"Eleven weeks according to the first scan"

"When are you getting rid of it?" James asked and Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears as she sat up and shook her head.

"How dare you" Harry snapped as he turned away from Nikki and to James, resisting the urge to punch the older man for what he had just said. "I want you out of my house. Now"

"I don't.."

"James" Anne interrupted her lover and he looked at her. She nodded towards the door and nodded "I'll see you back at the hotel. I need to talk with these two without you here"

"Fine" James nodded and stood up, kissing Anne on the cheek and then walking from the room, closing the door loudly and making Nikki jump as she turned her face into Harry's chest and began to cry.

"Ssh" Harry soothed and turned all his attention on his lover, stroking her back and her hair gently as he rocked her slightly. "Nikki calm down it's alright"

Nikki just shook her head and clung to him like her life depended on it, sobbing into his chest as he tried to calm her down.

Anne watched them both closely as she sat herself down on the sofa opposite them and placed the book on her lap, the pregnancy scan on top. A smile made its way over her face as she picked it up and looked at it, her eyes finding the baby at the bottom and her smile growing.

"I'm not mad at you" Anne told them both as she looked back at them and smiled, Nikki turning her head to look at her and reaching up to wipe her face. "And I'm not disappointed either"

"You're not?" Nikki asked tearfully and Anne shook her head, smiling at the scan again.

"No. Okay it's a shock and it will take a bit of getting used to" Anne chuckled and then frowned "I'm sorry about what James said"

"It's alright" Nikki murmured but Harry shook his head.

"No it's not, he shouldn't have said that" Harry told his mother, still upset and annoyed at her for the past months. Not ready to forgive her either.

"I'll talk to him" Anne promised and then smiled at Nikki "So how do you feel? About the baby?"

"Excited and scared" Nikki admitted as she wiped her face and moved away from Harry slightly, taking his hand again and squeezing it. "It was a surprise"

"A nice surprise" Harry added with a smile and kissed Nikki's cheek gently, getting a nod from his lover.

"What about school? And uni?" Anne sighed; they'd had such good prospects before.

As if reading her mind Harry tutted loudly and shook his head, his bangs falling in front of his eyes slightly.

"We can still go to school and uni"

"Who will look after the baby while you're at school? When are you due anyway?"

"End of November early December" Nikki replied quickly "Well that's at the moment, it might change once the pregnancy progresses and they work things out"

"And school?"

"We'll work something out" Harry told his mother pointedly and she nodded, knowing that it would be a while before he forgave her.

Nikki sighed when she felt the tension in the air and shook her head, wanting Harry and Anne to talk to each other. She didn't want them to end up like her and her father. They'd had such a good relationship before and she wanted them to have that again, family was important.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked them suddenly and Harry turned to her.

"I'll do them"

"No, I'll do them" Nikki told him pointedly as she moved away from him and scooted to the edge of the sofa. Harry however laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back again and kissing her on the lips as she giggled, both of them forgetting that they weren't the only people in the room.

Anne smiled at the both of them, glad that they were both well taken care of by each other and that her son had found someone to fall in love with. She knew she had a long way to go before she and Harry got back to how they were but she hoped that they could try, the past months had been hard on her as well, not seeing her son or talking to him regularly.

"Nikki, sit down. I'll make drinks, you need rest"

"Don't start again Harry" Nikki giggled and let him stand up, forgetting the reason that she was going to make drinks in the first place. Harry grinned at her and leant down to kiss Nikki gently on the lips as she pushed some of her lose hair behind her ear. "Strawberry tea please"

"Yes ma'am" Harry smiled and looked at his mum, blushing slightly when she chuckled at their antics. "Coffee?"

"Please" Anne nodded and Harry made a noise of confirmation before turning and walking from the room, stepping around Eos who was napping in front of the door.

* * *

**I thought about making Anne nasty..but then thought against it :P**

**xxx**


	173. Chapter 173

"So how are you feeling?" Anne asked as Harry left the room and Nikki turned to smile at her, leaning back fully in the sofa and realising that she had one hand on her stomach. "Sickness, that sort of thing"

"Well I don't know why they called it morning sickness when it should be 'any time of the day sickness'" Nikki giggled and Anne chuckled, standing up when the young woman patted the seat next to her that Harry had just vacated. Anne moved to sit next to her, glad that Nikki was letting her in. "But that's dying down now, I get slightly nauseous in the morning but I can control that now, it's not as bad as it was. Some smells make me nauseous as well but I can avoid them if I want"

"Hormones?" Anne chuckled and Nikki giggled again and blushed, stroking her stomach slightly as she spoke.

"I don't realise until afterwards that the hormones have made me angry or upset" Nikki told the older woman who laughed and nodded, knowing what it had been like "I feel sorry for Harry, I know he feels like he's treading on egg shells sometimes"

"How is he taking it?"

"He's more excited than I am; if that's possible" Nikki grinned and Anne smiled at her "He's got even more protective though, he wouldn't even let me go up a ladder at first when we started to decorate the other living room. I told him to stop it though; I don't think I can bear being wrapped in cotton wool for the next few months"

"I doubt you'd let him" Anne laughed and Nikki smirked and nodded, still stroking her stomach gently. "You're starting to show already"

Nikki grinned and looked down at her stomach, her t-shirt stretched over it where she was lounging and she placed her hand over her stomach.

"I didn't notice it before" Anne continued and Nikki nodded.

"It's only noticeable when you know" Nikki chuckled "Harry says I'll probably show sooner than most"

"Because you're slim" Anne nodded and Nikki made a noise of confirmation.

"I won't be in a few months" she laughed "I'll be pregnant during the summer; I'll look like a beached whale in my swimming costume lounging by the pool"

"You'll look beautiful" Anne shook her head and patted Nikki's leg gently, giving her a small smile which was returned. "And I'm sure Harry will agree with me"

Nikki made a noise in the back of her throat and nodded, looking down at her leg as she felt one of the kittens clawing at her jeans.

"What do you want?" she grinned and leant over, pulling Artemis gently onto her lap and stroking her, the kitten purring in contentment and closing her blue eyes. "We found her and her sister in the snow and adopted them"

"Well they're both adorable" Anne smiled and reached over to stroke Artemis' head just as Harry walked into the room with a tray of drinks in his hands.

"Do you mind if I move?" Nikki asked the older woman as she motioned to the tray of drinks "Coffee, it..."

"I'll move" Anne chuckled and took her coffee from the tray, thanking her son before moving to the other sofa and receiving a grateful smile from Nikki.

"Thank you"

Harry handed Nikki her fruit tea and she absentmindedly poked at the teabag with the spoon as Harry sat down next to her with his mug of tea.

"So Harry, Nikki tells me you've been getting more protective lately" Anne smiled proudly at her son who just nodded, moving some of Nikki's hair away from her face as he replied.

"Hmm"

"Harry" Nikki murmured and nudged his leg "Please"

"I know you're angry at me Harry" Anne sighed and looked down at her coffee, stirring it as she spoke "But you can't blame me for giving you both space can you? I'm sure you'd both hate it now if I came back to live here with you"

Harry just shrugged and refused to look at her, focussing all of his attention on Nikki which annoyed his lover, she wanted him to speak to Anne properly.

"For God's sake Harry talk to her" Nikki snapped at him suddenly, making both Harry and Anne jump. She put Artemis on the floor with one hand and the stood up, careful not to spill her drink "I'm going for a bath and if you haven't talked to Anne by the time I get out you'll be in one of the spare rooms for a month"

She then turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Harry speechless as he stared at the door.

"I think Nikki wants us to talk" Anne chuckled and Harry couldn't help but smile and nod, avoiding eye contact with her as he turned back to the room. "You would have done the same with Nikki if you had been in our situation"

"Probably" Harry admitted with a slight nod "I would have explained first. You'd only just come out of a four month coma and you ran away to some other country with a married man. That hurt mum. You left me and Nikki on our own, I didn't mind as much because I could cope once I got over the shock. But Nikki, she's been let down her entire life by adults and the one who has shown her the most kindness and respect since her mother just upped and left"

Anne had the decency to look guilty as Harry spoke, understanding where he was coming from. Harry however continued to speak.

"What surprised me was that Nikki was the only keeping me sane and she didn't let me see how hurt she was. She was the one who explained why you did it without her even knowing herself"

"I'm sorry Harry; I really am" Anne told her son tearfully "We just needed to get away"

"And James' wife? Did you actually think of her?"

"James sorted that out"

Harry scoffed and shook his head, leaning back against the sofa and running his free hand through his hair as his eyes caught sight of the scan photo laying on the pregnancy book next to him on the arm of the sofa. He reached over and picked up the photo, a smile on his face as he saw the baby.

"It hurts just too even think of leaving her" Harry whispered, motioning to the scan in his hands "I don't know how you did it"

"You all have to leave at some point; it's a fact of life Harry"

"I know, I just.." Harry trailed off and shook his head.

"I think it was the right time for me to give you some space, any more and things would have got tense around here if you and Nikki were staying in the same house as me when you were both so in love and independent before"

Harry knew that was true but he just shrugged and put the photo back on the book.

"And her?" Anne asked suddenly and Harry smiled.

"I think it's a girl" he told his mother "Nikki disagrees"

"And when did you propose to her?" Anne murmured and Harry glanced up at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Christmas day, months before the baby was even conceived" he told her pointedly and Anne made a noise in the back of her throat and nodded "You thought I'd proposed just because she's pregnant"

Anne didn't have to say anything for Harry to know that he was right.

"How selfish do you think I am? I'd never do that to Nikki" Harry snapped at her and shook his head, slamming his mug down on the table next to him and making Artemis jump where she was laying at his feet. "I proposed because I am in love with her and I want to spend my life with her, the baby was just a happy addition to that. We're not stupid or naive mum, we know how hard it will be raising a child and going to school and university but we're prepared to do it. We're not having another.." he trailed off and shook his head quickly, aware of what he nearly gave away to her "We're having this baby because we love it and we want a family"

"Harry" Anne sighed, allowing herself to talk to her son properly now that Nikki wasn't in the room to get upset "It's hard work raising a child, give it a few more years before you do it"

"And what about this baby?" Harry asked her quietly, his stomach clenching when he realised what she was saying "No mum, we're having the baby and we're going to raise him or her whether you like it or not. We're going to finish school and go to university, we're going to become doctors and we're going to get married while raising the child. If you don't like that then you don't have to be around to see it. We have other people who can help us, adults"

"Who?"

"Relatives of our friends, we're very close actually"

"Money..."

"Mum you have no idea how much dad left for me do you?" Harry asked her and Anne shook her head "No I didn't think so, how do you think Nikki and I kept the house? He had more money than you realised and he left it to _me_"

"How much?"

"I'm not telling you, I don't like to talk about it and even you know that"

Anne nodded slightly and put her still full mug down on the coffee table next to her, her hand shaking slightly.

"But enough to keep us comfortable for a few years until after uni" Harry continued and shrugged "What are you going to do now?"

"James and I are going back to France"

"I thought you would" Harry muttered dryly, somewhat pleased with that.

"Harry please keep me up to date with the pregnancy, it's my grandchild after all. Please" Anne begged her son who just nodded, giving her that because he knew Nikki would want her kept up to date "And the wedding.."

"We're not getting married for another few years, don't worry"

"Okay" Anne sighed quietly and nodded, standing up and going to lean down to hug him. She then hesitated and thought better of it before swallowing the lump in her throat. "I love you you know"

"I know mum and I love you, but I just need some more time to think about it all" Harry murmured and Anne nodded, turning and walking out of the room when she realised there was nothing else to talk about.

"Anne"

She turned when she heard Nikki's quiet voice and smiled when the young woman walked quickly down the stairs, wrapped in her dressing gown. She handed something to Anne and gave her a smile, the older woman looking down at it. Anne's throat closed up when she saw a scan photo in her hand.

"Keep me up to date?" Anne asked, her voice choked as Nikki smiled and nodded, pulling the older woman into a gentle hug that was returned.

"Of course I will" Nikki whispered "Where are you going now?"

"Back to France" Anne sniffed as she moved away and wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking down at the photo and smiling at it "You know the address?"

"We have it somewhere" Nikki smiled and nodded, patting Anne on the shoulder "I'll try and talk to him"

"Don't, you'll only argue and you can't afford to get stressed"

Nikki sighed quietly just as the smaller living room door opened and Harry walked out. Anne started slightly and slipped the photo into her pocket.

"I should go" she murmured before turning and grabbing her coat and then walking from the house, leaving Nikki to turn and shoot a glare at Harry before making her way back upstairs to her nice relaxing bath.

* * *

**Okay so maybe she is slightly horrible here...**

**xxx**


	174. Chapter 174

**Sorry it's been a while, life and college have been catching up with me..as well as doing oneshots and posting them on Livejournal :P**

**xxx**

* * *

"Nikki what did you give mum downstairs?" Harry asked his lover as he walked into the bathroom where Nikki was relaxing in the bath, her book in her hand.

"A scan photo" Nikki replied without looking away from the book, turning the page to start a new chapter.

"A scan photo? You didn't tell me" Harry frowned at her, an accusing tone in his voice as he spoke. He walked over and crouched down next to the bath as Nikki turned to him and shrugged. "Why did you give her one?"

"She's the grandmother" Nikki told him with a small smile, dog-earing her page and putting it on the closed toilet lid as she spoke "I think she deserves..."

"She told me that we should get an abortion" Harry interrupted and Nikki's smile faded as she shook her head and gave him a confused look.

"She.."

"She said we should wait a few years and then have a baby, it was as good as telling me that we should..." Harry trailed off as Nikki's eyes filled with tears and she placed one hand on her stomach under the water, shaking her head as he spoke.

"She wouldn't have, she was..excited" Nikki choked out the last word as a few tears fell down her face "You're lying"

"I don't lie to you Nikki" Harry told her firmly and a few more tears slipped down her face "I told her that it was out of the question"

Nikki shook her head and tried to get her head around what Harry had just told her. Anne had been fine about it when she had been in the room, she must have lied to her and then told Harry the truth when she had gone to run herself a bath. Nikki suddenly burst into tears and Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently moving her so she was kneeling in the bath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, ignoring the fact that she was naked and wet, something he would have joked about otherwise.

"She was asking...me..questions about..the..pregnancy and the...baby" Nikki sobbed into his chest as she gripped at him "Why would..she do..that..and...then tell you that..we should..."

Harry ran one hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head as she cried.

"I don't know" Harry admitted and shook his head "Maybe it was just the shock talking"

"Where is she..staying?"

Harry shrugged and felt Nikki shivering in his arms.

"You're cold" he told her and she nodded, giving him a small smile as Harry stood up and walked over to the radiator to grab the towel. Turning around he couldn't help but run his eyes over Nikki's naked body as she climbed out of the bath, making her giggle. Harry grinned cheekily at her and wrapped the towel carefully around her body, tucking the end bit into the top and then kissing his lover on the lips.

"She's going back to France, I don't think she'll come and see us soon either"

"Good" Nikki whispered angrily and Harry nodded, kissing her forehead and then taking her hand in his to lead her through to the bedroom where Nikki crawled onto the bed and Harry followed her. They then cuddled up with Nikki up against Harry and his arms around her, neither of them bothered that she'd only just got out of the bath and the towel was already wet.

"Don't let her upset you Nikki, please" Harry told her quietly as he moved her slightly damp hair away from her face so he could see her better. "It's not good for either of you"

"I know" Nikki replied tearfully and shook her head "It just hurts though"

"I know it does" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead "But we don't need her do we? We've done fine since she left haven't we?"

"Uh hu" Nikki nodded and Harry smiled.

"See, we're fine without her. Now do you want to get into your pyjamas?"

"What time is it?"

"Nearly half past four"

Nikki nodded in answer to his question and Harry smiled, carefully moving away from his lover and climbing off the bed as Nikki moved into a more comfortable position, straightening the towel out and laying with one hand on her stomach as she watched Harry closely.

"I hope our son looks like you"

"Well _he_ won't, because we're having a girl" Harry chuckled as he walked back over to the bed with Nikki's pyjamas and put them on the end.

Nikki giggled and rolled onto her back, all of her sadness gone as she grinned at him and shook her head.

"No we're not"

"Yes we are" Harry laughed and climbed onto the bed, straddling Nikki and then leaning down to kiss her, undoing the towel at the same time.

"I don't think so Harry" Nikki shook her head and reached up to remove his hands from the towel that was now undone and would slip off her if she moved at all. "Not until you admit that we're having a son"

"I won't admit that we're having a son until I've seen proof" Harry countered quickly with a grin and Nikki giggled.

"Do you want to find out?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Unless you want to"

"I don't"

"Then that's settled then" Harry chuckled and Nikki grinned evilly at him and shrugged.

"Well if you're not going to admit that we're having a boy until you see proof then you're going to go the next six months without sex"

Harry just pouted at her until Nikki dissolved into laughter and finally let him remove the towel from around her body.

* * *

Harry stirred tiredly as he became slightly more aware of his surroundings. He knew it was either very late in the night or early in the morning because even with his eyes shut he could sense that it was dark. He didn't know why he woke up but as he opened his eyes he saw that Nikki's side of the bed was empty. Harry sat up slightly and looked around the room, running one hand through his hair as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him.

"Nikki?" he asked sleepily as he spotted a small hunched up figure on the chair in the corner of the room by the slightly open curtain. "Nik?"

He saw Nikki start slightly in the small slit of light that was seeping through the curtains and she turned her head to look at him, Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness so he could see her properly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and crawled over the bed to climb out of it, making his way over to her and crouching down on the floor in front of the chair that she was curled up on. "What's wrong my love?"

"I couldn't sleep" Nikki told him eventually and Harry could hear that she had been crying "I kept dreaming about..about.." she took a deep breath and shook her head, tears slipping down her face to join the others that had fallen before "When we..our first..baby when we...I saw him and he...I don't..." she broke off her sobbing ramblings as Harry reached up and took her hands in his, standing up and tugging her to her feet.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest, gripping at his t-shirt as she did so, kissing the top of her head he then whispered quietly to her.

"Let's get you back to bed so you're comfortable" he told her quietly and led her back to the bed, climbing in and then gently pulling her down onto the bed as well, covering his quietly crying lover with the duvet and then stroking her hair. "It wasn't real Nikki, the dream"

"But our baby was"

"Yes" Harry nodded, he couldn't deny that "But the dream wasn't was it?"

"No but..I don't deserve this baby" Nikki bit back a sob and closed her eyes, placing her hand on her stomach as she did so.

"Nikki you do deserve this baby because you will be a brilliant mother" Harry told her sternly as he too placed his hand on her stomach, stroking her hand gently under his "Our baby will be extremely lucky to have you as his or her mummy"

Nikki didn't reply, she just turned her head into Harry's chest and closed her eyes again, relaxing her grip on his t-shirt as she gave into her exhaustion and fell quickly to sleep, something Harry was glad about as he to settled down and closed his eyes, pulling Nikki gently towards him as he did so.

* * *

**Once again sorry for lack of updates :)**

**xxx**


	175. Chapter 175

One month later and Nikki was definitely showing, the clothes that she normally wore and had continued to wear were tight across her stomach and Harry continued to take great delight in wrapping his arms around her from behind and stroking her stomach, Nikki loved it when he did this because it made her feel secure and safe. She had started to wear her larger size clothes, leaving the few maternity clothes that they had already brought until she really needed them. Harry and Nikki had both agreed that she had begun to show quickly because of her small size and that was because her clothes had begun to get tighter as well, which Harry liked to tease her about and make his lover blush rather than get angry at him. Now that she had entered her second trimester Nikki had relaxed slightly about her fears of losing the baby and was happier about herself and her body, which Harry was glad about because it meant he could shower her with attention without her getting upset or annoyed that he was joking with her.

* * *

"Hello" Harry grinned as he crouched down next to the sofa that Nikki was laying on reading and pushed her t-shirt over her stomach, pressing his lips to her warm skin. Nikki giggled and reached down to stroke his hair gently.

"Get everything at the shops?"

"Yep" Harry nodded and turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand as he spoke "Ran into Georg, he wants us to meet up soon to catch up. Apparently Jurian misses us"

"We have to tell people" Nikki sighed and put the book down on the sofa next to her, giving Harry her full attention as he nodded. In their last meet up with their friends Nikki had made sure to wear loose tops, knowing that neither William nor Georg would notice if she was pregnant even if she wore the tightest clothes that she could find. "We can do it when we meet up with them"

"Ada will be there"

"Oh"

Harry nodded in understanding and kissed her hand again.

"She needs to know, they all do. We need to tell Isold as well, Angela too"

"I know" Nikki whispered tearfully "I'm just worried that we'll tell everyone and then something will happen"

"It won't" Harry smiled at her and Nikki suddenly smiled back at him and nodded, blinking away her tears quickly and stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Okay?" he asked softly and she nodded again, taking in a deep breath.

"When are we meeting them?"

"Tonight? I said I'd call when I've talked to you"

"Tonight is good" Nikki nodded and reached down to pick up Artemis and place her on her stomach, stroking her gently. "Aren't you all grown up with your collar, hmm?"

"Yes she is" Harry agreed and stroked Artemis' back, the kitten purring loudly at the attention she was receiving. "Nikki are you sure you don't want any health visitors to come and.."

"No Harry, I don't want anyone like that. Please" Nikki interrupted and shook her head, sitting up slightly and placing her hand on her stomach, Artemis moving and settling down on her legs and curling up. "We don't have to it's not a requirement, lots of people go through pregnancy without them"

"But.."

"Please" Nikki begged him quietly and Harry sighed and nodded, causing her to smile slightly "I just don't like the thought of some woman coming in here and telling me what I should and shouldn't be feeling, doing, acting, whatever. This is _my_ pregnancy, not hers and she won't know what I'm feeling"

"Okay I understand" Harry smiled at her and reached over to stroke her face, happy if Nikki was happy, he wanted her to be comfortable throughout the pregnancy and afterwards. He then glanced at her stomach and reached over to stroke it gently. "I can't wait to feel her move"

"Him" Nikki giggled and nodded "Neither can I, you won't be able to feel him until a few weeks after me though"

"Well you can have some time with her before daddy can feel her. Hmm" Harry directed the last part towards her stomach and Nikki felt her eyes smart as he leant forward and kissed her stomach, nuzzling it gently as Nikki stroked his hair. She loved it when Harry was like this and she revelled in it when he was.

"Him, it's a boy" Nikki replied softly and closed her eyes, relaxing as Harry continued to kiss her stomach and lull her slowly to sleep.

"If you say so"

"I do" Nikki chuckled quietly, her eyes still closed as she moved her hand from Harry's hair and to lay it on the sofa next to her.

"Mother's intuition?"

"Hmm"

The next time Harry looked up at her he saw that she had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face. Harry chuckled quietly and gently picked up Artemis from Nikki's legs, setting the kitten down on the floor and then standing up to get the blanket that was draped over the back of the armchair for moments like this where Nikki fell asleep out of exhaustion. He covered his lover gently with the blanket and then kissed her gently on the forehead before walking out of the room to go and sort the washing bin out for the washing machine.

* * *

"Hello" Georg grinned as he opened the door to Harry and Nikki that evening.

"Hi" Nikki smiled as she stepped into the house and hugged their friend gently; patting him on the back and then moving away so Harry could walk into the house as well.

"Nik"

"Hello you" Nikki grinned as Jurian ran out of the living room and over to her, Isold following closely to greet their guests. She crouched down to Jurian and carefully picked him up, none of them seeing Isold's shocked look when she saw Nikki's slightly baggy t-shirt stretch across her stomach for a few seconds. "Have you been good?"

"Uh hu" Jurian nodded and wrapped his arms around Nikki's neck, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm just taking Harry upstairs to see Erik" Georg told no-one in particular and Nikki raised an eyebrow at him. "My snake"

Nikki let out a loud giggle and made Harry tut and roll his eyes, Isold laughing quietly behind them as Georg glared at his friend.

"Make sure that's all you show him" Nikki replied pointedly and Georg tutted "I'll come and have a look as well in a minute"

"Now hang on..." Harry started and they all laughed, Nikki rolling her eyes as her lover and their friend walked past her and towards the stairs.

"Nik look" Jurian got Nikki's attention and pointed into the living room "Picture"

"You've done a picture?" Nikki asked him and smiled as Jurian nodded.

"For you"

"Well I need to see this picture then" Nikki grinned and the little boy clapped as she made her way into the living room, Isold closing the door softly behind them and making the young woman frown. "How is Ada?"

"She's getting better, she wants to be here today to see you" Isold smiled and Nikki nodded, putting Jurian down on the floor and telling him to go and get the picture that he had drawn. "Do you want to see her?"

"I do" Nikki nodded quickly and sat down on the sofa, Isold sitting herself next to her "I just don't know how she'll take it, seeing me"

"We've all talked about it" Isold continued and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Nikki was resting her hand on her stomach "Ada says she wants to talk to you alone as well"

"Okay" Nikki smiled, glad that Ada wanted that.

"How are you?" Isold then asked and Nikki chuckled.

"I've been fine, how about you?"

"Well I was asking you because I know pregnancy can be a bit draining in the first months" Isold told Nikki, ignoring the young woman's question as Nikki's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Isold knows all...**

**xxx**


	176. Chapter 176

"Pregnancy?" Nikki murmured, shaking her head and chuckling "I don't know what you're on about"

"Nikki, I have three children" Isold told the young woman and glanced down at her stomach which Nikki did as well, her hand still on it. "And there is no way that you've put on weight that quickly if you're not pregnant"

"I might have" Nikki couldn't help but chuckle and Isold gave her an incredulous look "Okay yes I'm pregnant"

"How far along?" Isold asked quietly, a small smile on her face as Nikki stroked her stomach gently, her t-shirt stretching over it as she did so.

"Fifteen weeks"

"Almost four months and you haven't told anyone yet?"

"We didn't want to yet" Nikki told Isold, sensing that the older woman wasn't disappointed or angry at her and Harry "I think you understand why"

"I do" Isold nodded and glanced down at Nikki's stomach again "How long have you known?"

"Since May" Nikki chuckled and looked down at her stomach, eyeing her slight bump with a smile on her face "We're really excited, and apprehensive of course"

"But you and Harry will be brilliant parents" Isold grinned and Nikki smiled happily, her eyes smarting with tears.

"Thank you" she sniffed and wiped her face as Isold chuckled and reached over to pat her legs "Hormones"

"Oh I don't miss them one bit" Isold told her and Nikki looked up and smiled.

"Will you be..I mean..we have books but..." Nikki glanced down at her stomach again and felt herself blushing "Will you be able to help us if we need it? With information or..." she trailed off and Isold nodded, watching her closely.

"What about Harry's mother? Surely she knows, wherever she is"

Nikki felt her eyes smart again when she thought about what Anne wanted them to do and she shook her head, a few tears slipping down her face.

"No, she wanted..she wanted me and Harry to have an..." she trailed off again and Isold looked taken aback as she heard that "She wanted us to wait a few more years before we started a family"

"But a child is a blessing, whatever age you are" Isold told Nikki, thinking of her own three children, especially Jurian who had been a surprise at her age, especially when she had raised him without his father. "And yes I will help you with whatever you want me, apart from a male point of view of course"

They both giggled loudly and Nikki nodded, giving her a thankful smile as Jurian ran back into the room with a piece of paper in his hands, a grin on his face. He climbed onto the sofa between his mother and Nikki and then onto Nikki's lap, sitting himself down heavily.

"Jurian be careful" Isold scolded her son, always talking to her children in English when they had company. "Nikki has..." she looked up at Nikki who nodded and smiled "Nikki has a baby in her tummy so you have to be careful now"

"Baby?" Jurian asked excitement and looked down at Nikki's stomach, clutching the paper in his hands as he did so.

"Yes" Nikki smiled and nodded, kissing the little boy on the side of the head "I'm having a baby"

"Now?"

"Well not right now" Nikki laughed and Isold joined her "In a few months. Now where's this picture you've drawn me?"

"And Hawy"

"And Harry as well" Nikki chuckled as Jurian showed her the picture.

"Who else knows?"

"Just you" Nikki replied in between praising Jurian for his pretty drawing "And Anne and her boyfriend. Oh and Darren and Angela, they found out by mistake of my big mouth"

"Yeah you do have a big mouth"

Both women looked towards the door as Harry and Georg walked into the room, Harry having spoken to her. Nikki poked her tongue out at him as Jurian smiled at Harry.

"Look Hawy" Jurian held up the picture to show Harry what he had drawn for them both.

Georg however was eyeing Nikki's stomach very obviously, the metaphorical light switching on in his mind as he was reminded of his mother when she was pregnant with Jurian. He looked up at Nikki's face and felt himself blushing when he saw her looking at him with an amused look on her face, Harry having taken Jurian off her lap.

"Georg you must learn to be subtle" Isold told her son as Nikki turned to Harry and whispered to him that she knew about the baby and was pleased for them. "Congratulations by the way" Isold directed this at Harry and Nikki who grinned and nodded.

"Congratulations?" Georg asked, not wanting to offend Nikki by asking if she was pregnant or not "You're..." he motioned to her stomach and felt his face flush.

"I'm what?" Nikki asked cheekily and Georg looked like he was going to have a heart attack "If you mean I'm pregnant then yes I am"

"Oh"

"I think the word you're looking for is congratulations" Isold tutted as she stood up and asked if they wanted drinks as her son took up her vacated spot.

"You're having a baby?" Georg asked as his mother walked from the room and Nikki nodded and smiled "Well congratulations"

"Thank you" Nikki grinned happily as her friend leant forward and hugged her before turning and patting Harry on the shoulder as he sat down on Nikki's other side, Jurian on his lap. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Georg enquired in confusion as he looked at Nikki with a frown on his face. "You are my friends, I'm happy for you"

"Good, we'd just ignore you if you weren't happy for us" Harry commented and they all laughed at his comment, Jurian handing him the picture and smiling "I'll put that on the fridge when I get home"

"Yeah" Jurian nodded quickly and then jumped off Harry's lap and running out of the room, Nikki shaking her head in amusement at the little boy and hoping that her own child was as energetic as Jurian was.

"When's William coming round? We need to tell him as well" Harry asked Georg as Nikki leant back into him and her lover wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Later on, he had to do some work for Darren today so he'll be a little bit late"

"Now I need to see this snake of yours" Nikki interrupted them both and rolled her eyes when both young men laughed at her. "The animal" she added but this just made them laugh even louder "God you're so bloody..." she couldn't help but laugh though and Harry leant forward to kiss her.

"Come on then" Georg laughed as he stood up and held his hand out for Nikki "Come and see my snake in my bedroom"

"Easy now" Harry warned him jokingly, a grin on his face as he kissed Nikki again "I'll get jealous"

* * *

"Where's Ada?" Nikki asked quickly and Georg shook his head.

"Out at the moment" he replied and Nikki smiled and nodded, taking his hand in hers and letting him help her off the sofa, Georg then frowned and looked at Harry and then back at Nikki "Is it okay for you to hold a snake while you're pregnant?"

"Don't you bloody start" Nikki muttered as she walked past him and to the door, leaving Georg to frown and shrug.

"What?"

"You do actually look pregnant" Georg told Nikki as she sat on his chair with his snake, Erik, in her hands, a small smile on her face as she cooed to him like the snake was a child. "You have a bit of a bump"

"Thank you" Nikki giggled as she sensed Georg's hesitancy about telling her that she looked pregnant "We're both so excited"

"I can see, especially Harry"

"He can't wait" Nikki laughed and looked up at their friend who was perched on his bed "I think that's all you'll be hearing from him soon, about the pregnancy"

"Aren't you scared?"

"A bit" Nikki admitted with a shrug "It'll be stupid if we're not but we can do it, your mum said that she'll be here to help if we need it"

"What about Harry's mum?"

Nikki just shook her head and looked back down at the snake, hearing Georg's soft sigh as she did so. She stroked the snake's head gently and smiled as the still small python flicked his tongue out over her hand.

"You don't need her, you're both perfectly capable of having a baby" Georg told Nikki with a smile and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes when she heard him say that, thankful that he was supporting them as well. "How far along are you? When are you due?"

"Fifteen weeks and I'm due at the end of November to the beginning of December, they'll work out a date at the next scan"

"So you'll be very pregnant when we go back to school" Georg chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded "And results day. You have to let us come with you so we can see everyone's faces"

"Georg you just want to cause trouble" Nikki tutted as she laughed and Georg grinned "You know people will talk and call me and Harry names, especially me"

"Well they don't know you do they? And I'll protect you; you're like a sister to me"

"Really?" Nikki whispered tearfully and Georg nodded, standing up and walking over to her to hug her gently, being careful of the snake as he did so. "Sorry" she sniffed as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Hormones"

Georg chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently.

"I'm scared about telling Ada" Nikki whispered as Georg moved away from her and she gave him his snake back.

"Well she wants to speak to you alone doesn't she? She's better now though"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" Georg nodded as he put Erik back in his vivarium and closed and locked it securely as they heard the front door open downstairs and then Ada's voice calling out that she was home. Nikki sighed and blinked away more tears, stroking her stomach as she leant her head against the back of Georg's chair and looked towards his bedroom door.

"Do you think I should tell her?"

"Yes" Georg replied quickly as he turned away from the vivarium and sat back down on the bed again "It will just hurt more when she finds out that people knew before her, and it will be even more obvious soon. Actually it's obvious now"

"Because you know" Nikki smiled and Georg nodded at her as she sighed and stood up, smoothing down her clothes "I should go and see her"

Georg stood up as well and gently wrapped his arms around her, Nikki hugging him back just as tightly.

"Thank you for showing me your snake" she smirked.

They both burst into loud laughter after Nikki had spoken before moving away from each other and walking towards the bedroom door.

* * *

**Might upload some more later just to get it out of the way :)**

**xxx**


	177. Chapter 177

Nikki stood in the doorway to the living room, her throat suddenly very dry as she spotted Ada sitting on the sofa talking to Harry, the other blonde young woman looking as great as she had before everything that had happened. Georg came and stood behind Nikki, looking at her with a concerned look on his face before nudging her gently into the room, Harry looking up and smiling at them and making Ada turn round as well.

"Hi" Nikki whispered softly as Ada gave her a small smile. Her friend then stood up and practically launched herself at Nikki, wrapping her arms around her and starting to cry into her.

"I'm sorry" Ada sobbed as Nikki began to cry as well, stroking Ada's soft blonde hair gently as she tried to soothe her. "I was..so...selfish"

"Ssh" Nikki soothed her softly and kissed Ada's head gently as Harry and Georg vacated the room to give them some privacy. "No you weren't"

"Yes I was" Ada cried as Nikki led her over to the sofa and sat them both down, drawing her friend into her as she did so. "I shouldn't..have told you..what..I did..and then...do..what..." she trailed off and took a deep breath "Georg..told me...that...you were..feeling guilty..about what I..did and..."

"Ada it's alright, you're here aren't you?" Nikki murmured tearfully as more tears fell down her cheeks as well, her friend cuddling closer to her. "That's..all that..matters" she sobbed and kissed Ada on the forehead, stroking her hair as she tried to calm her friend down. "I thought..I'd..never get..to say..sorry to you"

"For what?"Ada asked quietly, letting out a quiet sob as she looked up at Nikki and saw her tears as well, their eyes red from the crying.

"For being..so..horrible about..what you told..me" Nikki took a breath to calm herself down and shook her head as Ada gave her a tearful smile. "I should..have stayed and talked to..you"

"I shouldn't have tried to...get you into bed. I know how much you and Harry belong together" Ada told her calmly and reached up to wipe her face, moving away from Nikki slightly and curling her legs underneath her "Harry forgives me as well for what I tried to do"

"There is nothing to forgive" Nikki replied forcibly and shook her head, reaching out and placing her hand on Ada's arm "So let's just forget about it and start fresh, okay?"

"Okay" Ada nodded tearfully; eternally thankful that Nikki was letting them do that after what she had attempted to do "Thank you"

"Good" Nikki smiled and they both giggled as they wiped their faces "Look at us, I never used to be the tearful type before I came here"

"Neither did I" Ada chuckled as she reached over and handed Nikki a tissue from the box on the table, getting one for herself as well. "I think its England, it does things to people"

Nikki nodded in agreement and wiped her face with the tissue before turning to Ada who was doing the same thing.

"Ada there's something else" Nikki then murmured and her friend looked back at her and nodded "I'm pregnant"

Nikki saw excitement and shock flick across Ada's face as her eyes flicked down to Nikki's stomach and then back up to her face before a large and genuine grin formed on her face and she reached over and hugged Nikki tightly.

"Congratulations" she laughed and Nikki grinned along with her, hugging her back "How far along are you?"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured, glad that Ada had taken it well "Fifteen weeks"

"And you're..I mean after last time you're..." Ada flushed as she brought up what Nikki had told her and her friend nodded and smiled "Sorry for.."

"No it's okay" Nikki interrupted her and patted her arm gently, her other hand having automatically made its way towards her stomach "Yeah we're keeping him. We know it'll be hard work but we're both so excited"

"Him? It's a boy?" Ada asked excitedly and Nikki giggled and shook her head, turning on the sofa so she was facing Ada a bit more.

"No, well I think it is anyway, Harry thinks we're having a girl. We're not going to find out though we want a surprise"

"So you're due in.." Ada worked it out in her head "November?"

"Late November early December" Nikki nodded and Ada smiled "They don't have a date yet, that'll be at the twenty week scan"

"You'll be pregnant when we go back to school, I can't wait to see everyone's faces" Ada grinned, excitement tinting her voice as she spoke and making Nikki roll her eyes.

"Results day is first though, I'll be huge by then"

"When's that?"

"August twentieth, I'll be around six months then"

"We all have to go together" Ada told her and Nikki rolled her eyes again.

"Georg has already told me that, he wants to see everyone's reactions"

"Well so do I" Ada giggled loudly and Nikki grinned at her "Does the school know?"

"We're going in on Monday to tell them" Nikki responded "It's the last week of term for the rest of the school "

"Good luck with that" Ada smirked and Nikki rolled her eyes, both of them knowing that it would be a shock for the teachers, Harry and Nikki being the last people in the school that people would associate getting pregnant with this early.

"I intend to wear a tight top to show him off" Nikki grinned and looked down at her stomach, stroking it gently.

"Everyone will notice because you're normally so slim..well I mean..you're slim now just..."

"It's alright, I know I'm getting fat" Nikki rolled her eyes at her friend who was blushing "That's probably why I'm showing so early, because I am normally slim. It was only a few weeks into the pregnancy that my clothes started to get tight"

"You're not having twins are you?" Ada laughed and Nikki frowned, causing her friend to stop laughing "Well I mean you gained weight pretty fast didn't you? You could be"

"Shit" Nikki murmured and shook her head as Ada chuckled "You really think I could be?"

"Well I don't know a lot about carrying a baby but when mum was pregnant with Jurian she wasn't this big at four months, but then again she was larger than you to begin with so it wouldn't have been that obvious, not with her clothes size anyway"

"God Ada what if I am?" Nikki asked quickly, gripping Ada's arm as she started to panic "We didn't...there's no records of twins in my family, or Harry's actually from what I know"

"Yes but that has to start somewhere"

"No, I'm only carrying one" Nikki shook her head, trying to convince herself that she was "I'm showing early because of what everyone says, I'm normally so slim so it's more obvious when I do gain a little bit of weight"

"Okay" Ada shrugged and smiled at her friend "So it's okay between us then?"

"Ada it is perfectly fine between us. I was scared that you wouldn't want to see me again after I didn't come and see you at all during.."

"That was because I didn't want you to, I was scared you'd hate me as well"

"I'd never hate you Ada" Nikki sniffed, her eyes smarting with more tears as Ada chuckled at her and made Nikki blush "Leave me alone" Nikki laughed tearfully "I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to get tearful"

"Of course" Ada giggled and leant over to hug Nikki again, her friend hugging her back just as quickly "Congratulations"

"Thank you. All we need to tell now is William"

"You know he'll claim uncleship as soon as he finds out"

"I'd be disappointed if he doesn't" Nikki laughed as she stood up and smoothed her clothes down, smiling when her hand rubbed over her bump. "Come on, let's go and get the boys to show them that we haven't killed each other"

Ada giggled and stood up, eternally grateful that they were back to normal again without any awkwardness between them. She didn't even feel jealous towards Harry anymore and was glad that he didn't blame her for anything.

* * *

"Ah there you are" Harry grinned as Nikki and Ada walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. "Everything okay?"

"We're fine" Nikki smiled and Ada nodded at them all, a smile on her face as well.

"Good" Isold smiled as Harry wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her into him "Harry was just showing us your daughter"

"Son" Nikki whined and elbowed Harry in the ribs "We're having a boy"

"Well whatever you're having it's beautiful" Isold told them as she looked down at the scan photo in her hand, a smile on her face as she then handed it to Harry who put it in his back pocket.

"Both of them" Ada muttered and Nikki turned to mock glare at her.

"Sorry?" Isold asked her daughter who just shrugged innocently, making Nikki sigh and turn to Harry who was frowning at her.

"Ada thinks we might be having twins"

"Twins?" Harry asked in shock and Georg laughed.

"Careful you don't want to give him a heart attack"

"Ssh" Isold scolded her son as Harry looked down at Nikki's stomach and then back at her face.

"I've been showing sooner than I should have done" Nikki continued to talk to Harry who just nodded and thought about it "I could be because I'm normally slim or because there's more than one baby. But there are no records of twins in my family"

"My grandpa was a twin" Harry murmured and Nikki glared at him, hitting him on the chest and then shaking her head at him.

"Harry Cunningham if I have to give birth to two of your children at the same time I will not be held responsible for anything that may be ripped off" she told him loudly, hormones flaring up as Harry opened his mouth to reply, the doorbell ringing loudly throughout the house and interrupting everyone as the rest of them fought not to laugh too loudly at them both.

* * *

**Love hormonal!Nikki**

**xxx**


	178. Chapter 178

"So I do get to be Uncle William don't I?" William asked during dinner that evening for what seemed like the tenth time. "I'll be the awesome uncle"

"No I will be the awesome uncle" Georg argued with his boyfriend who glared back at him, the rest of the people at the table either groaned or laughed at them as they got into an argument about who was going to be the best uncle to the baby.

"Nikki"

"Yes sweetie?" Nikki asked Angela as she turned and looked at the little girl sitting next to her at the table.

"When will the baby be here?"

"In November or December" Nikki replied and chuckled when the little girl pouted.

"That's ages away though"

"It's not that long, only five months" Nikki shook her head as Angela chewed on a piece of raw carrot, thinking carefully "And there's a lot to do in that five months"

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can" the blonde woman smiled and Angela grinned proudly at her "You can come shopping with me and Harry to choose some things for the baby"

"Can I daddy?" Angela asked Darren excitedly, her father just chuckling and nodding at her "Thank you. We have to buy lots of things for him"

"So you think it's a boy" Darren stated and Angela nodded "Why?"

"Because Nikki says so and Nikki's always right" Angela replied matter of fact and the rest of the people around the table burst out laughing as Harry pouted.

"So have you started to think about names yet?" Isold asked Harry and Nikki and they both nodded, glancing at each other.

"We've agreed that Nikki will name a boy and I will name a girl" Harry replied with a smile on his face as Nikki continued to eat "But we're not going to tell you any names we like, we haven't even told each other yet"

"Of course a boy will be named William" William piped up and Nikki giggled and nodded.

"You've sussed me out already" she sighed dramatically and they all laughed at the exchange between the friends.

"Well that's of course if you only have one" William continued "There might be two"

He ducked as Nikki threw a rolled up napkin at him, poking her tongue out.

"Two?" Angela asked and Nikki turned to her and shook her head.

"Don't listen to your cousin, he doesn't know what he's on about" Nikki told the little girl who just giggled and continued to eat as William pouted.

"If there are then we'll find out soon anyway" Harry interrupted, slightly apprehensive now that the idea of twins was planted in his head, it made sense when he thought about it but it was slightly scary to think about.

"When's your next scan?"

"At twenty weeks" Harry replied and Nikki nodded, continuing to eat her food which she had smothered in brown sauce. "A few weeks yet"

"I suppose we could make an appointment for sooner, just to check" Nikki suggested as she put her knife and fork down on her plate "Can you wait five weeks to see?"

"Yes"

Nikki gave her lover an incredulous look as she picked up her glass of orange juice, everyone else having wine except the children.

"Okay no" Harry laughed and Nikki smirked at him as Isold began to clear the table, hitting her son lightly on the shoulder and telling him to help her as well. Georg rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, with a lot of goading by his boyfriend.

"So I'll be the first to be allowed to visit you in hospital when you have the baby" William smiled at Nikki who just rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Harry as Isold and Georg walked back into the room, the young man carrying the trifle that was their pudding.

"Well no because I'm having the baby at home" Nikki replied and everyone looked at her and Harry in shock "What?"

"A home birth" Isold stated and Nikki nodded and smiled "Are you sure?"

"I don't want my baby born in a hospital" Nikki shook her head and glanced at Angela who was listening intently "I hate them and I don't want anyone telling me what I should be doing"

"Just like normal then" Harry smirked at her and pouted as she hit him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"And you're okay with this?" Isold asked Harry who nodded and gave Nikki a bowl of trifle as Isold continued to dish it out.

"Yes, I did some reading and I think it's a good idea"

"It'll be unassisted" Nikki added quickly and Isold and Darren exchanged a shocked look and a smile.

"Unassisted?" William asked in confusion "You lost me a while ago"

"Sorry" Nikki giggled and reached for the brown sauce as she spoke, missing the looks everyone was giving her as she did so "Unassisted means without any medical person there, no midwife or anything"

"So it'll just be you and Harry?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she looked down at her trifle and poured some brown sauce on it, looking up to see everyone staring at her "What?"

"Nothing" Harry replied quickly as he tried not to look too bothered that his lover was eating trifle and brown sauce.

"Can I help you Nikki?" Angela asked, saving everyone from having to comment on Nikki's pudding as she began to eat it, making everyone grimace.

"Help me what?"

"Have the baby"

"Um..." Nikki replied as she swallowed the trifle and turned to Darren who was frowning "Well we'll have to talk about that"

"Why?"

"Because it's a very grown up thing to do" Darren saved Nikki from answering and gave the young woman a smile "While I am very happy to let you help Nikki I'm not sure she'll want you there"

Angela's eyes filled with tears and the little girl let out a loud sob before her father realised what she had said. She then turned and ran from the room sobbing loudly as Darren sighed and shook his head.

"You know what I mean?" he asked Nikki who nodded and continued to eat her trifle "I think it'll be good for her to see so it's not awkward when she grows up and has to learn it from other people who tell her the wrong things"

"I don't mind her being there" Nikki shrugged and turned to Harry who was agreeing with her "I think it's a good idea but I don't want her getting upset or scared"

"There are books designed for children" Isold interrupted and they looked at her "Preparing them for the labour and birth, some families let their children stay with them"

"I think it's a good idea" Harry told them and reached over to cover Nikki's hand in his and entwining their fingers on the table "If you'll let her Darren. I don't think Angela is one to be scared by these things"

"Yes but you know how much she worships the ground that Nikki walks on" Darren continued "I don't want her to be upset when she sees what Nikki goes through"

"Did you wife have Angela at hospital?" Nikki asked him suddenly and Darren nodded "I thought so. Home births are so much different to hospital births, trust me I've been watching the videos"

Harry chuckled as he remembered Nikki being too terrified to watch them at first, it was only when they were snuggled down on the sofa together that she had had the guts to watch them. He too had secretly been a bit apprehensive about watching them, more so when he saw for real what Nikki had to go through, however it just made him appreciate and love her more knowing that she was going to willingly go through it all to give them a child.

"Would you be able to go and check on her?" Darren asked Nikki, giving her an apologetic look "She responds better to you when she's like this"

"Of course" Nikki nodded as she put her spoon down in her empty bowl and stood up, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Cravings?" William was then brave enough to ask as he nodded towards Nikki's empty dish that still held the remnants of brown sauce.

"She hates brown sauce" Harry chuckled and they all laughed "I don't think she even realised what she was doing just then"

"Just wait until she has brown sauce with everything" Isold chuckled "And I mean everything"

* * *

"Hey you" Nikki murmured softly to Angela as she found the little girl curled up on the sofa, hugging a pillow to her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want me with you?"

"That's not what your dad meant" Nikki replied as she sat herself down next to the little girl and let Angela snuggle into her "It's just having a baby is...well it's a bit scary for everyone and we don't want you to be scared"

"Why is it scary?"

"Because...tell you what" Nikki amended what she was going to say "How about I go and ask your daddy if I can look after you tomorrow and then we'll go out to the book shop, just us two and we'll find some books about having babies. Okay?"

"Okay" Angela smiled and nodded, wiping her face free from tears as she spoke and then hugging Nikki "I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" Nikki chuckled and leant down to kiss the little girl's red hair gently.

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you put brown sauce on your pudding?"

* * *

**I'm all for unassisted home births so don't moan..please...*pouts* :P**

**xxx**


	179. Chapter 179

"Here we go, how about these ones" Nikki told Angela the next day as she crouched down next to the little girl in the bookshop, showing her some of the books that helped children to understand about the birth process in a way that was good for children.

"Yeah" Angela nodded and grinned proudly, taking the books from Nikki and kissing her on the cheek. Nikki smiled and stood up, seeing the look that she got from a middle aged woman who glanced from Angela to Nikki's stomach that was obvious in the t-shirt that she was wearing and then up at Nikki who just smirked at her and took Angela's hand in hers. "Nikki can we look at the colouring books too?"

"I'm sure we can" Nikki chuckled, looking at the woman again and seeing a blush on her face when she heard the girl call her 'Nikki'. She knew the other woman was expecting her to be 'mummy', but that wouldn't be just yet.

Nikki let Angela run off towards the children's section of the bookstore and then followed the little girl, wanting to spoil her for being good while they were out.

"How many can I have?" Angela asked as Nikki reached her, shifting her bag on her shoulder and holding the books they already had to her chest, her other hand on her stomach, something that she found that she had automatically started to do without even herself realising it.

"Two"

"Thank you" Angela grinned and started to look through the colouring books for two that she wanted.

"How about we buy two for Jurian as well"

"Yeah" the little girl nodded eagerly and then turned to Nikki "And the baby for when he's here?"

Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"When he's older you can come and buy him some colouring books" she told the little girl, amused by her innocence. "Do you want to come and see the baby?" Nikki then asked Angela who once again looked away from the books to frown at Nikki "At the hospital"

"When?"

"In five weeks"

"When is that?"

"I'll show you on the calendar when we get back okay?" Nikki suggested and Angela nodded, turning and taking a book from the shelf that she wanted.

* * *

"When can I see the baby Nikki?" Angela asked as she skipped into the kitchen at Harry and Nikki's house, Harry still out with Georg and William for the day.

"Come here" Nikki motioned to herself and Angela did as she was asked, allowing Nikki to pick her up and place the little girl on her hip, taking her over to the calendar "Where here" she pointed to the date and Angela nodded, Nikki then lifted the calendar to the next month, August, and pointed to the first box. "And that's when the scan is"

"Like that?" Angela pointed to the first scan photo that was on the fridge and Nikki nodded.

"Yes, but the baby will be a bit bigger and a bit clearer. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah" Angela nodded excitedly and grinned at Nikki.

"You'll have to ask daddy first though"

"Okay"

* * *

"Daddy daddy daddy can I go with Nikki and Harry to see the baby please?" Angela asked her father as soon as he entered the living room when he picked her up "Please daddy"

"Calm down princess" Darren laughed and turned to Nikki as she walked into the room as well "When is the scan?"

"The first of August, well that's if we don't get one before. You know, with the twin thing" Nikki replied and shook her head "You don't think it is twins do you? I mean I wouldn't be disappointed, it'll just mean we'll have to change a few things but..it's scary"

"I agree with the fact that you've started to show very quickly, but that could be because of a lot of things" Darren told her and Nikki nodded, nibbling her lip nervously "And yes Angie you can go with Harry and Nikki if you want"

"Thank you" Angela cheered and hugged her father on the legs "Come and see the books Nikki brought me, I have colouring books too"

Nikki gave Darren an innocent look as the older man rolled his eyes at her, knowing that Nikki could never resist the urge to spoil his daughter.

"I haven't let her read the books yet" Nikki told him as Darren motioned for Angela to go and get the books "There's two of them, I'd thought you'd want to look at them first just in case"

"I do trust you you know"

"I know but I wondered if you'd want to go through it the first time with her, you're her father after all"

"And you're a woman" Darren told her and Nikki then realised what he was trying to do "Please go through it with her, please"

"You're too scared to"

"Yes" Darren sighed and nodded "I'd just get embarrassed taking to her about it, but you don't really mince your words, you'll be able to tell her and not get embarrassed. She doesn't need someone getting embarrassed while she's learning not to be embarrassed by it"

"Just wait until she's a teenager and she's asking you about periods as well as sex" Nikki giggled and Darren paled "One of the books shows how the baby is made as well, from sex. Do you want me to..."

"Please" Darren nodded, a grateful look on his face "I know she's only five but there's some boy in her class telling everyone that he walked in on his parents having sex, little bastard. She needs to know about it now I think"

"Okay, I'll do that"

"I know I should be doing it really but..."

"Darren it's okay" Nikki giggled and shook her head, patting the older man on the arm "I'll do it"

"Thank you. Now how much do you want for the books?"

"Nothing"

"Nikki.."

"Darren, no" Nikki shook her head as she replied firmly "It was my treat, you know how much I enjoy shopping with her"

"Found them daddy" Angela ran back into the room again and handed the books to her father who flicked through them out of interest and then gave them to Nikki.

"Come on then you, do you want to look at one now?" Nikki asked the little girl who grinned and nodded, hopping onto the sofa and making both adults laugh. "Do you want to make drinks while I do it?" she directed this at Darren who nodded "I'll have a strawberry tea; they're in the same cupboard as the tea and coffee"

"Okay"

* * *

"So how was your morning?" Harry asked Nikki that afternoon as they both settled down on the sofa to catch up and spend some time together now that everyone had gone.

"Well I spent the first part getting very calculating looks off people when they saw me with Angie and then saw my stomach" Nikki started and Harry smiled, placing his hand under her t-shirt and stroking her bump gently "Then I spent the second half explaining sex to said five year old and assuring her that it wasn't nasty or horrible as the boy in her class said it was when he walked in on his mum and dad at it and that she should only do it when she's old enough and with someone who loves and respects her"

"I couldn't have done that"

"Darren couldn't either" Nikki giggled as she looked up at him and saw the smile on his face "He practically begged me to explain it to her because he'd get too embarrassed. I think I'm going to be the one doing the period talk if we're still in touch with them when she's older"

"We will be and yes you probably will" Harry chuckled as Nikki laughed and snuggled into him a bit more.

"How was your morning?"

"Well Georg and William insisted on dragging me into baby stores so they can get a taste of what it's going to be like being the favourite uncle, they then of course got into the argument about who was going to _be_ the favourite uncle" Harry told her and Nikki laughed "But then we just went and spent some manly time together" he added with a smirk and Nikki giggled.

"Why were you there then?"

"Oi, you're so cheeky" Harry gasped at her and Nikki laughed loudly, glancing at the time before leaning up and kissing him on the lips, both of them savouring the sensations.

"I'm going for a bath" she murmured against his lips and Harry nodded, neither of them making any move to move away from each other.

A few minutes of kissing later and Nikki eventually dragged herself away from her lover and climbed off the sofa, letting him lean forward and kiss her stomach gently, making Nikki giggle loudly as she ran one hand through his hair.

"You can come up and wash my back if you want"

"As if I'd say no to an offer like that" Harry chuckle and Nikki grinned at him as she took her hand in his and pulled him off the sofa.


	180. Chapter 180

Nikki sat on the edge of the bath waiting for the water to finish running, she was trying to ignore the dull ache in her stomach that felt like the pains she got just before her period and tried to focus on the running water behind her. However when she stood up she felt a sharp pain shoot through her and she gasped, one hand dropping to her stomach as the pain made her feel queasy.

"Harry" she called out, pain etching her voice as she opened her eyes, fear making her hands shake.

"Yes my love?" Harry asked as he walked through to the bathroom and saw the fear on her face "What's wrong?"

"My stomach aches" Nikki told him, biting back a sob "Like when I get period pains but a bit worse"

"Do you want to go to hospital?" he asked her, forcing down his own fear as he walked over and stroked her face as she nodded. "Okay, I'll get an ambulance"

Harry then turned and walked from the room, Nikki sitting herself down gingerly on the closed toilet seat as the same pain shot from her stomach and made her let out a quiet sob, terror making her shake even more as she reached over and turned the taps off.

"Ambulance is on.." Harry trailed off as he walked back into the bathroom and glanced down at Nikki's baggy tracksuit bottoms, forcing back the urge to be sick. "Nikki"

Nikki opened her eyes and turned to look at her, tears glazing them over as she continued to stroke her stomach. Harry then realised that she hadn't seen the blood coating her thighs and rushed over to her, making sure that she didn't look down and panic even more.

"It hurts" she whimpered tearfully, a few tears slipping down her face "I can't lose our baby Harry"

"I know" Harry soothed her, gently pulling her into him so he knew if she attempted to look down at herself, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried not to think about the blood, hoping that the ambulance would be there soon. "The ambulance will be here soon, don't worry"

Nikki however shifted again and let out a moan of pain, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to ignore it. She then felt something warm between her legs and she wanted to vomit as she reached down and touched her tracksuit bottoms.

"Nikki no" Harry told her loudly as he grabbed her hand and drew it away from herself "No"

"I'm bleeding" she told him hysterically as she felt it on her "Harry I'm.."

"Nikki calm down" Harry soothed her as he leant down and placed his hands on her cheeks, making her look him in the eye as she started to cry loudly. "Nikki"

"I can't..lose..our...baby"

"You won't"

"How can you say that" Nikki screamed at him, tears falling down her face as she shook her head.

"Come on, we have to get you downstairs" Harry told her shakily, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as Nikki broke down again. "This isn't doing you any good, please calm down Nikki"

Nikki just shook her head and Harry sighed, reaching over to grab her dressing gown with his shaking hand before gently wrapping it around her and trying to help her to her feet. Nikki just moaned in pain and shook her head, grabbing hold of him as she tried to breathe properly.

"I'm going to carry you sweetheart" Harry murmured and Nikki just nodded, wincing as her lover gently lifted her into his arms.

* * *

"Nikki I'm going to put the oxygen mask on you" Isobel, one of the paramedics told Nikki as the young woman lay curled up on the portable bed, not being able to breathe properly. Harry hovered around nervously behind them, the male paramedic standing with him to talk him through what was going on with Nikki and what they were doing with her. He wanted to cry as he saw Nikki looking so pale and fragile on the bed they had her on, her eyes closed against the pain and terror that he had seen in there.

"How far along is she?"

"Fifteen weeks" Harry replied to David's question, not taking his eyes off Nikki.

"Is she ready?" David then asked Isobel who nodded and stood up fully, checking the oxygen. Harry instantly rushed to Nikki's side and stroked her hair away from her face, this caused Nikki to open her eyes slightly and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey" Harry whispered to her "They're going to take you to hospital okay?"

Nikki reached up and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"You coming?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled even more by the oxygen mask.

"Of course I am, they'll put you in the ambulance and then I'll get in as well" Harry told her as he leant down and kissed her clammy forehead. "I love you"

"I love you"

* * *

Nikki lay in the hospital bed staring blankly up at the ceiling as Harry sat on the chair next to her, holding one hand gently in his as he absentmindedly stroked it with his thumb. Nikki still had the oxygen mask on and was grateful for it, the dull ache in her stomach had gone but it still felt like they were waiting for the world to end as they waited for an ultrasound scan to be performed.

The door opened and they both turned to see who it was, Harry sighing in relief when they saw it was Jeremy doing the ultrasound. Nikki sat up slightly as she saw him, glad it was someone that they knew and trusted.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked her as he motioned for her to pull up her t-shirt, her trousers having been replaced by some from the hospital.

"I just want to know if our baby is alright" Nikki murmured as she pulled the oxygen mask down her face and squeezed Harry's hand tightly. While it wasn't obvious yet whether she had miscarried or not, they would know if the baby was dead during the ultrasound.

"Well that's what I'm here for" Jeremy smiled at them and turned the screen on the scanner towards him so he could see before they did. He then put some gel on the scanner and placed it on Nikki's stomach; feeling and hearing her wince and hiss at the coldness. "We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat as well now"

"If he's still alive" Nikki whispered and Harry soothed her, reaching up and stroking her hair gently as he kept his eyes trained on Jeremy's face to see his reactions.

A few seconds later and a small smile replaced the frown that the older man had on his face, he then turned the screen to them and he didn't need to point out the obvious shape of their baby on the screen. Nikki bit her lip when she saw her baby and her eyes filled with tears, not knowing if he or she was still alive or not. Jeremy however reached over and took another scanner from the computer, turning it on and placing it next to the other scanner on her stomach. A loud rhythmic noise filled the room and Nikki let out a loud sob as she realised that it was her baby's heartbeat. Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned to look at Harry, he too crying silently as he leant down and kissed her gently.

"He's alright" Nikki whispered against his lips, their tears mingling on their faces as Harry nodded and kissed her again, drawing in a deep breath as he looked up at the screen where their baby was. "We still have him"

"See, she's just as stubborn as you are" Harry told her tearfully as he leant down and kissed her again, their baby's rapid heartbeat still filling the room.

"He"

Meanwhile Jeremy moved the scanner to the other side of Nikki's stomach to check on things and frowned, moving it back to its original spot and then back to the other side, making Nikki frown at him as he did so.

"What's wrong?" she asked him tearfully, reaching up to wipe her face free from the tears.

"There's nothing wrong" Jeremy smiled at them both as he pointed to the screen "Look, this is the baby" he told them, showing them their baby, he then moved the scanner to the other side of Nikki's stomach and let it focus again "and this is the baby's twin"


	181. Chapter 181

"What?" "Twin?" Harry and Nikki asked at the same time, their joy turning into shock as they heard what Jeremy had said.

"Yes, you're having twins"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a shocked look and all the blonde woman could do was grin at her lover and shake her head, pulling him down for a kiss which Harry responded to eagerly.

"It seems that the first one we saw was hiding the other one from us until now when they're a bit bigger" Jeremy continued and moved the microphone to the second baby to check the heartbeat, the strong rhythm filling the room again. "And he or she is fine as well"

"We're..twins" Harry murmured in shock as he looked up at the screen again which showed their second baby. "Are they okay? What was the bleeding?"

"It happens sometimes during pregnancy, it's just a bit of the placenta coming away but it's not threatening if you get to the hospital on time"

"Will it stop them from growing properly or.." Nikki trailed off and Jeremy shook his head and gave them a reassuring smile.

"As long as you have bed rest for at least two days then they should be fine and it shouldn't happen again"

"I'll make sure she doesn't even move" Harry laughed happily and Nikki rolled her eyes, giggling as her lover leant down and kissed her again.

* * *

"Nikki we're having twins" Harry told Nikki in amazement as he crawled onto the bed next to her and his lover pushed the duvet down, knowing what he wanted. He lay down and pushed her pyjama top to above her stomach, kissing it gently on the side and then at the front.

"I know" Nikki replied, running one hand through his hair as she lay down and relaxed "It feels so strange knowing that there's two babies in there"

"I was just grateful that you're carrying one of our babies, but two" Harry shook his head and kissed her stomach again, stroking it gently as well, completely in awe of everything. "I love you so much Nikki"

"I love you more" Nikki told him coyly, a loving smile on her face as she spoke.

"Nikki that isn't possible" Harry disagreed with her "You don't really know how much I appreciate and love you even more for carrying our children, you're perfect"

Nikki forced back her tears as she placed her free hand on her stomach next to Harry's, stroking it gently.

"I'm far from perfect"

"Not to me you're not" Harry whispered as he kissed her stomach, seeing her getting tearful again "Now you, you need you rest. Especially now before our girls come along"

"Girls?" Nikki tutted and shook her head as Harry moved away from her and pulled the duvet over her small body. "They're boys. Now are you going to ring everyone and tell them? I know you want to"

"Can I? You don't want to do it face to face so you can be there as well?"

"I don't want to see anyone for a few days" Nikki murmured as she snuggled down in bed and Harry nodded in understanding as he climbed off and walked around to her side "Ring them and tell them"

"What about what happened?"

"Tell them that" Nikki nodded "They'll just get upset if we accidentally let slip and didn't tell them. But make sure you tell them quickly that I'm alright before they get worked up"

"Yes ma'am"

"Don't mock me Cunningham" Nikki giggled tiredly and closed her eyes "Actually how about you go and tell them, go and _see_ them. I'll be alright on my own"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm going to sleep so there's no point in you staying when I don't need you right now" Nikki told him as she opened her eyes and smiled at him "And I know how much you want to show off the scan photos again"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Harry, go" Nikki laughed quietly and closed her eyes "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied and leant across to kiss her on the forehead before standing up and making his way from the room, a large smile on his face as he thought about the reactions that he was going to get from everyone.

* * *

"Harry come in" Isold smiled and stepped away from the doorway to let Harry into the house "Everyone is out I'm afraid"

"Oh" Harry replied and then shrugged "I need to talk to you anyway"

"Is everything okay?" Isold asked in concern as she and Harry walked through to the kitchen "Drink?"

"No thank you" Harry shook his head "And yes everything is fine now. Nikki was taken to hospital this afternoon, she started to bleed"

"Oh" Isold turned around as she gasped quietly "You poor things, are they both alright?"

"They're perfectly fine" Harry smiled happily "Apparently it was something that happens to some mothers during pregnancy but there's nothing to worry about. It was a shock though"

"I expect it was" Isold agreed with a small nod and Harry reached into his pocket to pull out two scan photos to show the older woman. She smiled when she saw them both and looked at Harry who had a proud look on his face.

"They're gorgeous aren't they?" he asked and Isold nodded, a frown then forming on her face as she looked up at him.

"They?"

"Yes, we're having twins" Harry laughed and Isold gaped at him for a few seconds before gathering him into her arms and hugging him, the young man hugging her back.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Harry laughed as he drew back and looked down at the photos in her hands "That's the one that we first saw" he tapped the first scan "and that's the one who was hiding from us"

"They're gorgeous" Isold gushed as she saw the second baby was sucking his or her thumb.

"Just like their mummy" Harry chuckled and Isold giggled at him.

"Someone is very much in love"

"I know" Harry blushed and nodded, running one hand through his hair and glad that he could talk to Isold as though she was his own mother. "I can't believe that Nikki chose me to do all this with, she's beautiful and intelligent and could have any man that she wants"

"But she wants you because you both suit each other so well" Isold told Harry and patted him on the shoulder "Now do you want a drink? I think you need a chat"

"Coffee please" Harry nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, Isold handing him the scan photos as she went around making them drinks. He pulled them towards him on the table and smiled down at them, hardly believing that he and Nikki had made the babies that he was looking at, it still didn't seem real. "My mum told us in no uncertain terms that we should get an abortion"

The German woman turned away from the two mugs and tutted loudly, shaking her head.

"As I told Nikki, a baby is a blessing whatever your age and you two are perfectly capable of raising one child, let along twins. Don't ever let anyone tell you what you can and can't do"

"It'll be difficult, people will talk. Nikki was getting looks from people when she took Angie out this morning"

"Do you care about what they think?"

"No"

"Good" Isold chuckled and turned back to the mugs of coffee "When was the last time you had a coffee?" she asked, changing the subject onto happier matters.

"About three months ago I think" Harry laughed "I've been put on tea because coffee makes Nikki queasy. I feel sorry for her; she was practically dependant on it in the mornings before she got pregnant. So was I actually but I was willing to give it up"

"Are you still having a home birth?"

"Yes" Harry nodded and chuckled "That was the first thing Nikki told me when we left the hospital today"

"She's stubborn"

"You have no idea"

They both laughed and looked towards the kitchen door as they heard the front door open and Georg call out to his mother in German.

"In the kitchen" she called back and Georg walked through with William and Ada quickly following.

"Oh it's you" William joked as he saw Harry and his friend smirked back at him "Nikki thrown you out already"

"No actually, I came to tell you that you can both be favourite uncles now"

"The baby can only have one favourite uncle" William shook his head and Harry smirked.

"Yes, and the other baby can have a different favourite uncle"

"Twins?" Ada asked as the two young men tried to work out what Harry was on about. Harry nodded and grinned, turning back to Georg and William as they both laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations"

"I feel sorry for Nikki" William tutted as he sat down next to Harry "Having two of Harry's spawn running around the place"

"You're off the godfather list" Harry stated to him and William pouted.


	182. Chapter 182

Two weeks later and Nikki was already in her maternity clothes, feeling like she had ballooned in a short space of time. They had told the school about the pregnancy the week before and to say that the teachers were surprised was an understatement, however they talked through all the health and safety with both Harry and Nikki and had also congratulated them as well, something that pleased the parents very much, both of them glad that the school still supported them. They weren't too keen on knowing what the students would think when they saw Nikki back at school and six months pregnant at the time of results but the teachers assured them that if anything was said or done then action would be taken.

Apart from Nikki's weight gain, her cravings had come on in their full potential which now meant that brown sauce had to be had with everything, including breakfast and pudding, and the strawberry tea that she loved so much had to be thrown away because it made her feel ill even thinking about it. She had grown an even bigger love for fruitcake, and brown sauce of course, where before she had avoided the cake like the plague. Nikki also acquired a taste for vanilla ice cream topped with carrots, something that made Harry laugh whenever he saw her sitting and eating it, the brown sauce close by in case she needed it. Her cravings had also spilt into the night as well and Harry had lost count how many times he had got up to get her ice cream and carrots in the past two weeks.

* * *

"Nikki, that's horrible" Angela whined at the next meal they all had together at Isold's house. The little girl grimaced as Nikki poured a fair amount of brown sauce onto her spaghetti and began to eat it.

"Angela what have I told you?" Darren scolded his daughter as Nikki frowned at her food.

"Nikki is having a baby and she sometimes eats weird food" Angela recited what her father had told her and Darren nodded.

"Weird food?" Nikki asked as she swallowed the mouthful of spaghetti "There's nothing wrong with my choice of food"

"Of course there isn't" Harry told her quickly, calming her down before her hormones went into overdrive and either made her exceptionally angry or upset, she could go either way at the moment.

"Can I try some?" Angela asked Nikki and pointed to the blonde woman's plate "Please"

"Of course" Nikki chuckled and took the little girl's fork from her hand and twirled some pasta on it before handing it back to her. Angela quickly put it in her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully before swallowing it and grinning.

"It's yummy daddy"

"What have you done to my daughter?" Darren rolled his eyes at Nikki who giggled and leant back in her seat, grabbing her drink and placing her other hand on her bump as the others continued to eat. "If she starts eating weird combinations then you're making them for her"

Nikki saluted the older man and then put her hand back on her stomach, frowning slightly when she felt something move in her. She took in a quiet breath as she felt it and waited for the movement again that felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, only a lot harder. Nikki felt the moment again and sat forward, placing her hand on Harry's arm to get his attention while everyone else was chatting amongst themselves.

"I just felt the babies" she murmured to him and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked just as quietly and Nikki nodded quickly "What do they feel like?" he asked, putting his fork down on his plate and placing his hand on her stomach even though he knew he wouldn't feel them yet.

"Like butterflies, only stronger" Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him, pushing away the tears that stung her eyes "We're having babies Harry, it's so real"

"I wish I could feel them"

"You will soon" Nikki smiled "I'll get you as soon as they start to move properly I promise"

Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her again, drawing loud moans from Georg and William who were sitting opposite them.

"Do you mind?" William joked "I'm trying to eat here"

"Well I'm showing my fiancé that I love her" Harry replied and poked his tongue out at them both, causing Nikki to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Put that away, I don't know where it's been" Georg told his friend who smirked at him.

"Actually yes we do" William laughed, Ada and Georg joining in as Darren frowned at his nephew.

"William" he told him sternly "I'm not sure Harry and Nikki want that spread around the table thank you, we don't want to hear it either"

"Well they want something spread" William then snorted into his meal and the two others joined in, having finished a bottle of wine between the three of them. Harry and Nikki snorted as they tried to hide their laughter and Darren glared at his nephew.

"Do you mind?"

"It's alright Darren" Nikki shook her head and waved the older man off "We're used to it don't worry, we know they're only joking"

"And slightly drunk" Harry added and Darren tutted and rolled his eyes at his nephew, his boyfriend and Ada who were still laughing amongst themselves.

"You can have a drink you know" Nikki nudged Harry as he looked back at her "You normally do"

"No I'm fine" Harry shook his head "You can't"

"Darren Harry will have some wine" Nikki looked past her lover who sighed and rolled his eyes "Just because I'm not allowed to drink doesn't mean you're not, enjoy yourself Harry"

She then felt the fluttering in her stomach again and smiled, wishing Harry could feel it. She however knew he would soon but not how she was feeling it.

"Moving again?" Harry asked her and both Darren and Isold looked up at them, their friends too busy talking to bother to listen to them.

"Yes" Nikki grinned and nodded.

"Really?" Isold asked excitedly and Nikki giggled.

"It tickles" she told them all and Harry laughed, taking the glass of wine from Darren and leaning over to kiss his lover on the lips "It feels really weird"

"Makes it real?" Darren asked and Nikki nodded, stroking her stomach slightly as she did so.

* * *

"Nikki can I feel the babies?" Angela asked later on as the two children, Harry, Nikki, Isold and Darren were in the living room. Georg, William and Ada having gone into the garden after dinner.

"You won't be able to feel them yet" Nikki shook her head at the little girl who looked up from her colouring book and pouted. "But you will do soon"

"When?"

"Well it could be this evening it could be in the next two weeks" Nikki shrugged and Angela nodded in understanding, turning back to the colouring book in front of her.

"Will having the babies hurt you?"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look and then glanced at Darren and Isold who were looking at them with expectant looks on their faces, waiting to see how the young adults were going to respond to the question.

"Come here" Nikki patted her lap and Angela looked up, abandoning her colouring on the floor to climb carefully onto Nikki's lap, snuggling as close as her bump would let her. "We've been through the books that I got you haven't we? So you know what's going to happen"

Angela just nodded and fiddled with the front of Nikki's maternity blouse.

"But I will have you and Harry with me so I will be okay" Nikki continued "And Isold if she agrees as well"

Nikki looked up at the older woman when she said this and saw the shock cross her face before she smiled and nodded, making Nikki smile back at her before looking back down at the girl on her lap.

"You'll help me though won't you? When Harry's being useless and male you'll be helping me"

Harry pretended to be offended but knew deep down that he probably would be as Nikki put it 'useless and male' at some point, glad that Isold had agreed to be there as well for moral support. Angela nodded in response to Nikki's question and the young woman smiled and leant down to kiss the little girls' red hair.

"And you have to look after the first baby when he's born so Harry can help me have the second one, that's a big job there"

"Really?"

"Yes, I won't let just anyone look after my baby" Nikki chuckled, knowing that it was true. Angela then yawned loudly and snuggled further into Nikki's body.

"Come on you, time to go home" Darren smiled at his daughter who shook her head "Yes, you need to leave Nikki alone now; she needs her rest as well"

The little girl was too tired to protest as her father stood up and retrieved her from Nikki's lap, placing her on his hip as she buried her face in his neck and pouted.

"I think you better leave William here tonight" Isold told Darren as she stood up to see him out, Nikki going to do the same thing.

"No you stay there" Darren chuckled and Nikki smiled gratefully at him as he leant down and let Angela kiss both her and Harry on the cheek.

"You be good" Harry warned the little girl who giggled sleepily and nodded, snuggling back up to her father as they turned and walked from the room. "Now there's only you young man" he turned to addressed Jurian who was looking more than wide awake as he ran over to them and climbed onto Harry's lap. "You're not sleepy are you?"

"Nah" Jurian shook his head and Nikki giggled, curling her legs underneath her and turning on the sofa so she was facing Harry a bit more, placing her hand on her stomach as she felt the now familiar flutter in her stomach.


	183. Chapter 183

"Do you really want me there or where you just telling Angela that?" Isold asked Nikki as the two women stood in the kitchen, Jurian having gone to bed an hour beforehand and Harry having joined their friends in the garden but telling them that he wasn't going to drink.

"No we both want you there, if you want to" Nikki replied as she leant against the counter behind her, one hand on it and the other on her stomach as the babies moved again. She had quickly begun to realise when they were moving separately and when they were moving together and was looking forward to when they started moving properly so others could feel it. "We both think we need someone else there, especially since Angela will be there as well, and you've done it before so you can help me"

"Harry will be helping you"

"I mean for when I've banished Harry from the room, I don't want to be alone" Nikki laughed and Isold grinned at her as she closed one of the kitchen cupboards and then gave Nikki her full attention. "And..." she trailed off and shook her head "Don't worry"

"And what?" the German woman asked and Nikki felt herself flushing as she spoke.

"Well you're the closest thing either of us have to a mother at the moment and..well I..." Nikki trailed off again and shrugged as Isold smiled at her, gently pulling the young woman into a hug. "Will you be there with us?"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you"

"They are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning" Harry laughed as he climbed into bed next to Nikki and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing one hand on her stomach.

"Serves them right" Nikki giggled and turned over slightly to look at him "Isold isn't going to be giving them any sympathy either"

Harry chuckled and nodded, moving his hand to the side of her stomach and then sighing. Nikki covered his hand with hers and gave him a smile.

"Soon Harry, it's only a matter of time. It could even be tomorrow you never know, each pregnancy is different. They might decide that they like making their presence known and want to do it for their daddy as well"

"How are my girls?"

"Your _boys_ are fine, they like their movement now" Nikki giggled as she felt the moment again, both of the babies this time "They won't get my sleeping patterns until about six months so who knows what my sleeping will be like until then"

Nikki then yawned loudly and Harry chuckled, kissing her cheek and patting her stomach.

"Sleep beautiful"

Nikki sighed and snuggled back into him, closing her eyes and entwining her hand with Harry's on her stomach.

* * *

"Good morning" Harry grinned the next morning as he walked into the bedroom, Nikki laying on her back with her hand on her stomach, the duvet having been pushed off her body.

"Morning" Nikki replied and gave him a smile as he climbed onto the bed and leant down to kiss her before moving down her body and pushing her pyjama top above her stomach. His lover however squirmed slightly and shook her head; starting to unbutton her top and making Harry raise an eyebrow at her. "It's hot"

Harry watched her as she pushed her pyjama top off herself, leaving her half naked in front of him and he chuckled, looking down at her bump and kissing it gently.

"Morning you two, did you sleep well? Hmm?" he asked and Nikki giggled at him, reaching down to run one hand through his hair as he spoke to their babies "You can hear me can't you? Daddy loves you both very much, even if one you was a surprise"

"And mummy loves you as well" Nikki added as she placed her other hand on her stomach next to his, feeling the babies move inside her even though he didn't. She giggled and shifted at the strong sensation. "Keep talking, they know your voice"

"Really?" Harry asked in awe and Nikki nodded.

"They move when we speak"

"Do you?" Harry then asked the babies and kissed her skin again "You're intelligent like your mummy aren't you both? Yes you are" he cooed and Nikki giggled tearfully at him "We can't wait to meet you, but you have to stay in mummy's tummy for a few more months before that happens. Mummy will keep you nice and safe and warm and daddy can keep you all safe "

"You're going to be a brilliant daddy" Nikki told her lover as the baby's moved restlessly in her, making her giggle at the tickling sensation. "It tickles"

"And you are going to be a brilliant mummy" Harry responded as he moved up her body, his own already reacting to her half naked form which he tried to hide. This was difficult however when he was wearing his lose jogging bottoms and Nikki giggled at him.

"Something up Harry?"

"Cheeky minx"

"I know, you love it" Nikki shot back at him and quickly slipped her hand past the waistband of his jogging bottoms and wrapped her hand around his semi hard member, making her lover moan in surprise. "How long has it been since we last made love?"

"Just over a month" Harry replied and Nikki sighed, running her other hand over his chest as she did so.

"I don't feel up to going all the way right now" she told him and Harry just nodded in understanding before she grinned at him and tightened her grip slightly on him "But that doesn't mean I can't help you out"

"Nikki you're so beautiful" Harry murmured as he kissed his way down her body, attempting to push her pyjama bottoms down her legs. Nikki however curled up slightly and shook her head, pushing him away from her.

"No Harry" she told him sternly and Harry sighed, nodding as he moved away from her, wanting to return the favour that she had just given him. "I'm not feeling beautiful right now"

"Well you are"

"I'm fat"

"You're pregnant"

"Yes that's what I said, I'm fat"

"You're four months pregnant with twins and you're beautiful" Harry told her, feeling himself getting aroused again as he looked her over "God Nikki I want you even more when I see you like this" he murmured breathlessly and Nikki giggled.

"Caveman"

"Knowing you're carrying our children is just..." he shook his head and looked up at her face, seeing her smiling lovingly at him. "If you don't want to then that's fine"

"I'm sorry Harry"

"It's alright" Harry laughed kindly and shook his head "I know you're probably tired right now"

"I'm just not feeling beautiful"

"Hmm, well you are"

"Maybe after I've had a shower" Nikki told him, despite her better judgement that she didn't want to be naked around him her body was responding eagerly to him and she was aching for him. It had been over a month since they had been together last and her body wanted him again. "_Maybe_"

"Whenever you're ready" Harry assured her as he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose "Now do you want some breakfast?"

"Porridge please"

"And brown sauce?"

"Eugh, no" Nikki grimaced and shook her head, making Harry raise an eyebrow at her "Tomato sauce please"

"As my lady commands"

"I do, so do your sons"

"Daughters"

"Hmm"

Harry chuckled and kissed her again before climbing off the bed and then leaning down to cover Nikki's lips with his once more, making her giggle loudly and reach up to loop her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Thought you were going to make me breakfast"

"I am"

"Go on then" Nikki laughed as her stomach grumbled loudly, making her and Harry laugh even louder.

"I'm going" Harry grinned and stole another quick kiss before pressing his lips to her stomach and walking from the room.

* * *

Nikki had a long shower to relax herself before drying herself off and pulling on a pair of maternity jeans and a t-shirt before making her way downstairs to where she could smell the porridge cooking. Her stomach grumbled again and she giggled, reaching down to stroke her bump as she did so.

"I know, you two are hungry aren't you?" she spoke to the babies as they moved inside her, making her giggle again and the tickling sensation. "Daddy's making us all breakfast"

"It's nearly ready" Harry told her as she walked into the kitchen, glancing up at her and then doing a double take as his throat went dry. "Nikki you look beautiful"

Nikki flushed and smiled coyly at him, walking over and looping her arms around his neck as he turned back to stop the porridge from burning in the saucepan.

"I feel beautiful now"

"Good" Harry smiled and turned his head to kiss her quickly before turning back to her breakfast, his lover leaning her head on his back and sighing. "What's that sigh for?"

"Just thinking about everything we have to do in the next few months"

"What room do you want the nursery to be?" Harry asked as he reached over and picked up the bowl to put her breakfast in.

"My old one" Nikki replied as she moved away from him and let him dish her breakfast up, making her way over to the kitchen table and sitting down, resting one hand on her stomach as one of the baby's moved, a smile making its way onto her face as she felt it. "But can we have them in our room for a few weeks after they're born? Just in case we don't hear them or..." she trailed off as Harry walked over and placed the bowl of porridge in front of her, nodding at her request.

"Of course we can" he replied softly and kissed the top of her head, handing her the tomato sauce and making her giggle.

"Thank you"

Harry grimaced as she poured a large amount of the sauce into her porridge and stirred it in, before grabbing a spoon from the draw behind her and began to eat it.

"Don't make that face" Nikki told him without looking at him "Your babies like it"

"Well it must be okay then" Harry chuckled and shook his head, grabbing some bread from the breadbin and starting on his breakfast as well. "Do you want a drink?"

"Orange tea?"

"Yep" Harry nodded and opened the cupboard which held the drinks while he waited for his bread to toast.

However the doorbell ringing made him look up and Nikki shook her head, waving him out of the kitchen.

"I'll look after the toast" she told him as she stood up and he nodded, stealing a sneaky kiss that made Nikki giggle before he walked out of the room and through the living room to the hallway, expecting it to be the postman.

Harry opened the door and made sure the kittens weren't around to run out before looking up and frowning.


	184. Chapter 184

"Nikki" Harry hissed as he walked through to the kitchen where Nikki was just buttering his toast, her mug of tea steaming next to her.

"Who was it?" she asked as she looked up and licked some stray butter off her finger, seeing Harry's obvious anger and distress.

"It's your Gran" he told her hesitantly and Nikki looked up at him in shock, her eyes flicking towards the kitchen door and then back to Harry, her heart sinking into her stomach. "I had to let her in"

"No you didn't" Nikki snapped and shook her head "You could have told her to bugger off and slammed the door in her face"

"Nikki" Harry sighed "Your Gran is scary"

"Not as scary as I am" Nikki hissed, slamming the hand that held the butter knife down onto the counter and making her lover jump, suddenly fearing for his ability to have more children with her. "What does she want?"

"To see you" Harry murmured and reached out to touch Nikki's cheek gently, drawing his hand away and sighing when she flinched away from his touch and shook her head, leaving the knife on the side as she turned and strode through to the living room, leaving Harry to trail behind her.

"Gran" Nikki greeted the older woman stiffly and she turned away from looking at the framed pictures over the fireplace.

"Nicola..." her Gran trailed off when she saw Nikki's stomach and she looked more than taken aback. She looked back at Nikki's face and the younger woman placed one hand on the side of her stomach as Harry settled behind her, giving her support without even saying anything. "What's this?"

"My babies" Nikki replied and shook her head "Mine and Harry's"

"You stupid little girl" her Gran shook her head and Nikki started slightly when she heard her call her that "You're coming back to Oxford right now with me"

"No" Nikki stated in shock as her Gran walked over and gripped her wrist in her hand, her grip tight for a woman of her ages.

Harry quickly stood up and wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist, reaching over and taking her hand from the older woman and letting Nikki fall back into him and bite back a sob, rubbing her wrist with her other hand.

"How dare you come into our house and manhandle my fiancé" he shouted and felt Nikki flinch in his arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fiancé? My dear you don't have to marry her just because she's pregnant" the older woman gave Harry a smile which made him glare at her and hug Nikki tighter.

"I proposed to Nikki before the babies were even conceived because I love her, not because she's pregnant"

"Well in that case you two obviously can't take care of yourselves on your own and you're coming with me" the woman told Nikki and grabbed her wrist again.

"No" Nikki sobbed and shook her head, ripping her arm from her Gran's grasp and trying to get as close to Harry as she could, feeling protected in his arms "Get out" she shouted hysterically and Harry began to panic, she shouldn't have been getting this upset or stressed, especially after their scare a few weeks beforehand. "Get out of my house you _bitch_" Nikki screamed at her Gran who glared at her.

"You know it's not too late to get rid of them"

"Get out"

It was Harry who shouted at her this time as Nikki let out a loud cry and shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed in his arms.

"Get out of our house now"

"I wish to talk to my granddaughter"

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Harry told the older woman as he turned Nikki around and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest, gripping at him as though her life depended on it. "Get out before I call someone to remove you"

The older woman glared at him and glanced at Nikki before turning and walking from the room and then out of the house, the front door slamming as Nikki continued to cry into his chest.

"Ssh, she's gone" Harry told her softly as he stroked her soft hair gently, leaning down to kiss the top of her head and breathe in her comforting smell that calmed him down as well. "She's gone Nikki I promise"

Nikki however continued to cry and sob into him, shaking her head and gripping at him tightly, not wanting to let him go as she fought for breath. Harry quickly but gently manipulated her into his arms and lifted her up against him, cradling her to his chest as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, his lover curling up against him as he held her securely against him and tried to calm her down.

"Nikki darling calm down" he told her as he moved her away from him slightly and placed his hands on her cheeks, making her look at him "Deep breaths Nikki, this isn't good for the babies to have you like this"

Nikki did as she was told, taking in deep shuddering breaths as she calmed herself down, the occasional loud sob escaping her mouth as Harry continued to stroke her face gently with his thumbs to get rid of the tears that still fell.

"She's gone my love"

"What..what did...she...want?" Nikki asked as she calmed down a bit more, her breath still catching in her throat as she spoke.

"I don't know" Harry shook his head and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"It might..have..been..important"

"Well it obviously wasn't if she did this before she talked" Harry told Nikki and moved his hands to gently rub her wrist where a large red mark had formed. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"All better" Nikki told him tearfully and Harry chuckled and kissed it again, closing his eyes and sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Nikki murmured, a quiet sob escaping her mouth and making her take a deep breath to steady herself again.

"Letting her into the house" Harry told her as he opened his eyes and Nikki saw they were glazed over with unshed tears.

"Sweetheart you didn't know what she was going to do" Nikki shook her head and leant forward to kiss him as a few tears dripped down his face.

"I should be protecting the three of you"

"You can't protect us all the time so don't even try" Nikki replied quietly and stroked his cheek before wincing slightly as she felt one of the baby's move. A grin passed over her face as she felt it again, stronger this time and she quickly took Harry's hand in hers, pushing up her t-shirt so it was bunched above her bump and placing his hand on the right side of her stomach. "Feel" she told him softly as he frowned and then a grin formed on Harry's face as the baby kicked out again.

"God that's..that's our baby" Harry breathed as he felt the baby move under his hand, it wasn't as strong as it would get but it was still there and amazing.

"You can feel him?" Nikki asked and a grin formed on her face as Harry nodded "Really?"

"Really, it's only faint but I can" Harry replied, a look of awe on his face as he stared down at her stomach with a soppy grin on his face "Hello you two, daddy can feel you now" he told them and Nikki felt her eyes smarting with tears as he spoke to their babies.

Harry then looked up and leant down to kiss Nikki gently on the lips before resting his forehead on hers, their hands still on her stomach.


	185. Chapter 185

A week and a half later and it was Nikki's seventeenth birthday, something which everyone else apart from Nikki herself was looking forward to. There was going to be a party at their house in the afternoon and evening with just their closest friends but the morning was just Harry and Nikki's time together. Nikki was almost nineteen weeks pregnant and to Harry she had never been more beautiful, Nikki on the other had disagreed, even when William told her, in his usual flirting manner, that he'd go straight for her. This had just made her laugh and roll her eyes.

Nikki woke up suddenly and winced as the bright light seeping through a gap in the curtains assaulted her eyes. She didn't know what had woken her at first but then she felt one of the babies kick out and she chuckled, reaching down to stroke her stomach as she rolled onto her back, the duvet cover having been pushed away from her body sometime in the night when it had been warm.

"Good morning to you to" Nikki giggled as she continued to stroke her bump and looked at the time, seeing that it was already half past nine. "No wonder daddy isn't in bed" she added as she sat up slightly and ran her other hand through her hair. "Mummy's being lazy"

"You're almost five months pregnant, you're allowed to"

Nikki jumped slightly when she heard Harry's voice and she looked up at the bedroom doorway, smiling when Harry made his way over to the bed and leant down to kiss her.

"Happy birthday my love"

"Oh yes" Nikki chuckled as she shook her head and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand moving to the top of her bump as one of the babies kicked her again. "I forgot"

"You forgot your own birthday?" Harry laughed as he knelt down in front of her and pushed her pyjama top above her bump, leaning forward and kissing it gently before placing his hand where Nikki had had hers and chuckling when the baby kicked out once again. "Good morning to you two as well, are you going to be good for mummy today because it's her birthday"

"Your children are very lively this morning Harry" Nikki sighed and leant back on her hands to give Harry better access to her stomach.

"Well they know it's a special day for their mummy and they want to say happy birthday" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled at him "Aren't you?" he addressed her stomach and kissed her warm skin again.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You had trouble getting to sleep last night and you need your sleep" Harry told her and Nikki nodded. The twins had been moving a lot the night before and she had struggled to fall asleep, trying not to wake Harry up in the process but she should have known that he'd know about it. "They'll work out your sleeping patterns soon"

"Yeah I know" Nikki chuckled and nodded, reaching down to run one hand through Harry's hair before leaning back on it again as her stomach rumbled and made them both laugh. "What time are they all coming this afternoon?"

"Around two" Harry replied as he helped Nikki off the bed and then wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her properly on the lips as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. "You have presents and cards downstairs"

"I want to stay here with you" Nikki murmured against his lips "In bed" she added for emphasis and Harry chuckled against her lips "Don't laugh at me Harry, I need you"

"And I need you to eat before you waste away"

Nikki drew back from him and frowned, pushing him away violently and making Harry frown as well.

"Is that meant to be a joke?" she snapped at him and Harry opened his mouth to reply and shook his head "I'm eighteen weeks pregnant with your twins and you tell me I'm wasting away? Are you mocking me?"

"No Nikki I was..." Harry trailed off as Nikki glared at him and grabbed her dressing gown from the chair next to the bed before storming from the room "Nikki"

* * *

"Harry I'm sorry" Nikki practically threw herself at him when he walked through to the living room and buried her face in his chest "Please don't hate me"

"Nikki I will never hate you so don't even think that" Harry told her as he hugged her gently and leant down to kiss her on the forehead.

"My hormones they...I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Harry replied as he gently pushed her away to arms length and looked her up and down, a large smile making its way onto his face. "You're pregnant and you're beautiful, you can get as hormonal as you want with me considering I got you like this in the first place"

"I don't remember complaining" Nikki giggled and nodded at him, reaching up to wipe her face free from her fallen tears. "Now can I have that breakfast?"

"Of course" Harry chuckled and nodded "What do you want?"

"Fry up?"

"Everything?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and stroked her bump gently "We're very hungry"

"Well your wish is my command" Harry mock bowed to her and Nikki giggled loudly, shoving his shoulder and making him pout at her. She then pushed him gently towards the kitchen and Harry laughed, going willingly as Nikki followed him closely.

"We still need to tell your mum" Nikki murmured as she sat at the kitchen table, her mug of orange tea in front of her on the table as she was lounging back in the chair, one hand on her stomach, the other wrapped around the mug. Harry was standing at the cooker frying the bacon for their full English breakfast. "That we're having twins, we haven't told her anything"

"We can if you want" Harry replied as he glanced up at her "I didn't think you'd want to after what she told us to do"

Nikki just shrugged and sat forward, leaning her elbows on the table and sighing loudly.

"Nikki you haven't opened your presents and your cards" Harry suddenly told her, sounding completely horrified that she hadn't done it. "They're on the living room table"

Nikki nodded and stood up, walking through to the living room and picking up the items Harry had directed her to before making her way back into the kitchen and sitting down in the same spot, putting the two presents and the pile of cards on the table.

"Why aren't you excited?" Harry suddenly asked her as he turned the frying pan off and put the bacon on their plates before turning back to the saucepan that held their scrambled egg. "It's your birthday"

"I know" Nikki sighed as she reached over and picked up one of the cards from the pile and began to open it "I'm not used to all this fuss"

"Well you will be by the time today is over" Harry chuckled as he walked over to the table and put their breakfast down, Nikki giving him a smile of thanks as she pulled the card from the envelope and opened it.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Nikki had just got to the last card on the pile, shifting between eating and opening the cars from her various other acquaintances at school and even one from her Gran with some money in it. Nikki didn't know whether to be pleased or angry at this so she just left it on the side away from the others, the money still inside.

"Harry"

"Hmm?"

When he didn't get a reply Harry looked up from the card that he was reading and saw an upset look on Nikki's face.

"What is it?"

Nikki just shook her head and handed him the card, her eyes glazed over with tears which she blinked away as she turned back to her food and continued to eat, stabbing at the last piece of bacon as though it was the source of all her problems. Harry quickly read through the note in the card and looked back up at Nikki, trying to find something to say.

"He's not going to hurt you again Nikki, I promise"

"They're releasing him Harry" Nikki told him tearfully and began to cry, turning away from him as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Harry however shook his head and stood up, walking around the table and gently pulling her into his arms.

"Don't hide yourself from me darling" he whispered to her as he stroked her hair and Nikki let out a loud sob and reached up to grip at his shirt.

"Why..are they..releasing...him?"


	186. Chapter 186

"Nikki he's not going to hurt you" Harry told her quietly as he knelt down next to her and placed his hands on her legs, entwining their hands and letting Nikki calm down as he spoke to her. "I won't let him hurt you"

"He'll want to take me away from you" Nikki whispered tearfully and let out a quiet sob as she shook her head.

"He can't do that, I promise that he can't"

"He might..want to..take..our...babies away from..us" Nikki cried and shook her head again, tears rolling down her face "Please don't..let him..take..our...babies"

"He's not going to take our babies Nikki" Harry told her forcibly and Nikki took a deep breath through her tears. "He has not right to them"

"What if he..says that..we're bad...parents and they...take..them..away from...us?"

"Nikki calm down, you don't know how he's going to react" Harry whispered and placed one hand on her stomach as one of the baby's kicked out "See, she's telling you to calm down, she doesn't like feeling her mummy upset"

Nikki giggled tearfully, he could always cheer her up when he talked about their unborn children like that and she nodded, reaching up with her free hand and wiping her face before running it through his hair.

"Her daddy doesn't like her mummy being upset either"

"They're boys Harry" Nikki pouted at him, changing the subject as Harry pushed her t-shirt to above her stomach and leant forward to kiss her bump twice, once for each baby, and she sighed as he shook his head.

"Girls, aren't you?" Harry addressed her stomach and one of the babies kicked out again "See" he grinned.

"Our boys just know your voice and are responding to you" Nikki told him as she grinned down at him as Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her stomach again.

"I don't want you to worry about your dad Nikki, it will be fine"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Harry replied and Nikki smiled, satisfied because she knew he'd never broken a promise to her before and he wouldn't start now. "Good, now you have presents to open from me. Everyone else is bringing your cards and presents this afternoon"

"You all better have not spent a lot on me" Nikki pouted as she reached up and fiddled with the bird and the locket that she had on a necklace which she had got at Christmas and at her previous birthday.

"And we have our first anniversary next week"

"Harry please don't spend a lot on me" Nikki whined as Harry stood up and leant down to kiss her, tapping her on the nose and then handing her one of her presents from him.

"I will spend as much as I like on you because I love you and you're carrying our babies. Now do you want to go out next week or do you want a dinner here?"

Nikki looked away from the present on her lap which she hadn't opened yet and thought about it.

"I want to go out for a meal"

"A restaurant?" Harry asked, knowing how Nikki's cravings had made her want a large amount of takeaways in the past week, something he had had to deny her.

"Please"

Harry then remembered the restaurant that he had taken her in their first few months of dating and wondered if they had any tables left for him to book.

"Harry what.." Nikki murmured as her voice brought Harry out of his musings to see that she had opened her first present. She looked down at the photo album on her lap and then up at Harry who smiled happily at her and pulled his chair around so he could sit next to her.

Nikki opened the album and almost cried when she saw what Harry had written in the front cover in his neat handwriting. 'To Nikki the love of my life, have a brilliant seventeenth birthday and I hope you enjoy looking at this present as much as I loved making it, yours forever. Harry xxx'. She then opened the first page and chuckled when she saw pictures of her and Harry that Anne had taken while they were on study leave the year before, before they'd got together, there were also some of her and Anne taken by Harry. There were then some after they had both got together, pictures of them cuddling in the garden or in the living room.

Nikki felt her eyes smarting as she continued to look through it and a grin formed on her face as she reached their first Christmas and saw the picture of them beside their snowman, both of them with grins on their rosy faces.

"Harry I.." her throat closed up as she tried to think of something to say and Harry chuckled, leaning over and kissing her temple gently as she continued to flick through it, past pictures of them with their friends in the park, at their houses, in their gardens, Jurian and Angela making appearances as well, especially in a picture with Nikki and the two children that Nikki remembered William taking, there was also one with Harry and the two children.

"Like it?" Harry asked softly and Nikki nodded, sniffing slightly as she continued to look through the pictures and then realising that they had reached the time of her pregnancy, her stomach looking a bit rounder than it had a few pictures before. "You were showing pretty early now that we can see the pictures"

"How long...I...Harry this is brilliant" Nikki whispered tearfully as she put the album on the table and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then kissing him fully on the lips, Harry wrapping one arm around her waist and the other going to her hip as he kissed her back just as passionately. "Thank you so much" she murmured, a few tears falling down her face which Harry reached up and wiped away. "It's brilliant"

"I thought I'd give you something that you can keep" Harry told her and Nikki nodded, wanting to sit down and look through the album properly with him, however the doorbell rang loudly and Harry stood up to go and open the door, leaving Nikki to reach over and pick up the last piece of tomato on her plate and chew it slowly as she continued to look through the album.

* * *

Almost five minutes later and Nikki wondered who it was at the door that was keeping Harry, she hoped that it wasn't her Gran but she doubted that she'd turn up anyway. She stood up and grabbed her and Harry's empty plate and took them over to the sink, chuckling as she turned and saw Artemis and Eos run into the kitchen and skid slightly on the floor before rolling around together.

"You're very energetic today" Nikki told them as they ran over to their food and began to eat heartily.

"Nikki"

Nikki looked up towards the kitchen door and saw Harry standing there, he beckoned her over and she wiped her hands on the towel before holding out her hand to his and taking it, both of them walking through to the living room where she saw Anne standing by the fire looking at the pictures on the mantelpiece. Instead of the dislike that Nikki thought she would feel when she saw the older woman a rush of relief washed over her as Anne turned and smiled at her.

"Nikki, happy birthday" Anne smiled and Nikki let out a quiet laugh as she walked over and hugged Anne tightly, the older woman hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

"You came back for my birthday?"

"Of course I did" Anne chuckled and moved away slightly, resting her hands gently on Nikki's cheeks and getting a happy smile from her. "How are you both?" she then asked, her eyes flicking down to Nikki's stomach and then back to her face.

Nikki chuckled and Anne removed her hands from her face as she did so.

"We're fine" Nikki replied and placed one of her hands on her stomach "How are you?"

"I left James"

"Oh" Nikki murmured and frowned but Anne just waved it off and shrugged.

"Not now, it's your birthday" Anne smiled and Nikki saw that she was happier than she had been the last time they had met. "Now what did you get?"

"Actually before that we have something to tell you" Nikki told her and glanced back at Harry who was hovering by the kitchen door, letting the two of them have some time together. He smiled and nodded at her, making his way over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting one hand on her stomach and entwining his other hand with hers as she placed it on her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No they're both perfectly fine" Harry told his mother and Nikki grinned, turning her head to kiss him as Anne gaped at them, looking from Harry to Nikki and then back again.

"Both? Two?"

"Yep, twins" Nikki chuckled at Anne's reaction and smiled when Harry stroked her bump gently as one of the babies kicked out against his hand as if sensing that he was there. "Yeah that's how we felt" she continued as Anne continued to look shocked.

"Congratulations"

Nikki grinned as Anne pulled her into a hug and she hugged the older woman back as Harry chuckled at them both. He wanted to make amends with his mother and she wanted to as well, they had spent a few minutes talking about it when he had let her into the house and he had told her as long as Nikki was comfortable with it then she could stay with them for a little while while she got her feet back on the ground. He hoped that he and his mother could get back to the way they were before but he knew that he and Nikki had changed a lot, but knew they could probably do it.


	187. Chapter 187

"So how do you feel knowing that you're having twins?" Anne asked Nikki as the two women sat on the sofa waiting for Harry to make them drinks.

"Excited and scared" Nikki replied with a small shrug "Just like I was when I found out I was pregnant in the first place, it just means a little bit more work doesn't it?"

"And it's not like you're alone is it?"

"No" Nikki giggled and leant her head on the back of the sofa, curling her legs under her and resting one hand on her stomach. "Harry has taken it on himself to worry every time I move"

"I'm not that bad" Harry moaned as he walked into the living room with a tray of drinks and hearing his mother laugh.

"Yes you are, well okay not every time I move but you're very close" Nikki giggled as Harry stole a sneaky kiss, handing her her fruit tea as he did so.

"Now I have presents for you Nikki" Anne told her as she put her mug on the table next to her and went to stand up.

"Anne no" Nikki sighed and shook her head "You shouldn't have"

"Well..they're for...you'll see" Anne chuckled as she reached for her bag and sat down again, pulling out a card and handing it to Nikki "You have two"

"Anne.."

"Nikki" Anne interrupted her and shook her head "You're going to be my daughter-in-law at some point and you're carrying my grandchildren, let me spoil you please"

Harry laughed at the sulky look on Nikki's face and quickly sobered up when his lover glared at him, making his mother chuckle at them both.

"Thank you" Nikki sighed as she opened the card, looking down at her lap when a few notes fell out. "Anne how much.." she trailed off as she picked up the money and counted it "Anne no I can't.."

"Yes you can" Anne smiled and reached over to place one hand on Nikki's arm as the younger woman shook her head "Use it on yourself and treat yourself, I know you're always thinking about the babies now but buy yourself something for yourself"

"I can't take..."

"Nikki yes you can" Anne repeated and Nikki bit her lip and nodded, moving across the sofa to hug the older woman tightly.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome dear, and I have something else as well"

"Anne.."

"For the baby" Anne continued and glanced from Harry to Nikki as the younger woman moved away and back to her original spot, handing the card to Harry so he could read it. "Or babies now, I'll have to buy another one now"

"What is it?" Nikki asked with a frown and Anne grinned at her.

"You haven't brought cots yet have you?"

"No" Nikki shook her head and then sighed when she realise what Anne had brought.

"I want to help you out"

"Thank you" Nikki murmured and hugged Anne again, the older woman chuckling and hugging her back as Harry rolled his eyes at his mother.

"Mum you didn't have to"

"I know, but it's my grandchild..children. There's only one so I'll have to buy another one for you"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered again and Anne nodded down at her.

"You're very welcome. Do you know what you're having?"

"No, we want a surprise" Nikki replied as she moved away from Anne and shook her head "I think we're having boys though and Harry swears were having girls"

"I'm right" Harry told them seriously but a smile threatened to break over his face as Nikki glared at him.

"Do you want to see the nursery?" Nikki then asked Anne excitedly and stood up as the older woman nodded "We already decorated it"

"And I see you've done a good job with the rest of the house" Anne commented as she stood up and looked around the room "I take it Harry didn't let you help"

Nikki just rolled her eyes and shook her head making Harry tut at her and Anne chuckle.

* * *

"We'll be having them in our room for a few weeks after they're born" Nikki told Anne as the two women stood in the nursery that was already painted in a neutral light green colour. She placed one hand on the side of her bump when one of the babies kicked out and Anne nodded, impressed that they had done so much already.

"Edward and I had Harry in our room for a month"

"I don't think I'll want to ever put them in here" Nikki giggled and Anne chuckled and nodded.

"I know. I think I was up every hour to check on Harry the first night he was in a room on his own, I was terrified"

Nikki chuckled and held her hand out for Anne to take, the older woman did so and Nikki pressed it to the side of her stomach just as one of the babies kicked out again. Anne jumped slightly and then a grin crossed over her face as the baby kicked again.

"Wow"

"They're very lively at the moment" Nikki told Anne as she removed her hand from her stomach and ran it through her hair, the older woman leaving her hand there to feel her grandchild again. "They know mine and Harry's voices already, they like to kick when Harry talks directly to them" she giggled and Anne looked up at her and smiled.

"He does that?"

"Yes" Nikki giggled "He always says good morning and good night to them and tells them all about us. He's so excited about being a dad"

"And you? You're excited?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded and Anne removed her hand from her stomach "I'm just a bit better at containing it than Harry is" she paused and chuckled "Sometimes"

Anne laughed kindly and nodded at the young woman.

"I won't be here for long, just long enough to find myself somewhere to live"

"You can stay as long as you like" Nikki replied as they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"If you need help with the babies when you go back to school I'll be here"

"Thank you" Nikki sighed and nodded "We were worried about that, we can't keep giving them to our friend's parents even though they've got young children as well and have volunteered"

"I'll look forward to caring for my grandchildren" Anne grinned and Nikki smiled gratefully at her as they walked down the stairs.

"I'll probably be having the whole of December off school" Nikki then told the older woman "But we don't do much then anyway so I won't be missing much"

"And Harry"

"And Harry yes" Nikki agreed as her lover walked out of the living room, Artemis and Eos following him and meowing. "You've got some stalkers"

"Well they've got good taste" Harry chuckled as he placed his hands on her hips and drew her into him, kissing her gently as she giggled and looped her arms around his neck, both of them forgetting that Anne was there as well.

She just rolled her eyes at them and chuckled, glad that they were still able to be themselves even when she was there.

"Sorry" Nikki then murmured as she broke away from Harry and blushed, realising that Anne was still there.

"Don't be, I won't be here for long. I'll look for a place as soon as possible"

"Mum you don't have to" Harry shook his head at her and Nikki agreed with him "We haven't seen you in so long, not properly and we want to make sure you're okay before we let you go"

"Who is the adult here?"

Nikki giggled and patted Harry on the chest as she moved away from him and over to Anne, hugging her gently and making sure not to step on the kittens who were playing around their legs.

"You can stay here as long as you want, don't feel like you're intruding please"

"Okay" Anne nodded and smiled when her son grinned happily at her, glad that they both wanted her there.

* * *

"I was meant to throw that away" Nikki told Anne as the older woman put her cards up on the mantelpiece, reading them as she did so and getting to the card from Nikki's father. "I don't want it up"

"I can see why" Anne nodded as she handed the card to Nikki.

"Do you think he'll come back here?" Nikki asked quietly as she ripped the card up into small pieces and threw it in the bin next to the fire. "I'm scared he will, he doesn't know I'm pregnant" she continued as she leant against the side of the fire and placed one hand on her stomach as Anne continued to put her cards up.

"If he does then we'll get rid of him" Anne told her and Nikki nibbled her lip and nodded.

"I'm scared he'll take the babies"

"Don't be silly, he won't" Anne assured her as she walked over and placed one hand gently on Nikki's arm, the young woman stepping forward and hugging her.

"I know it's irrational but it scares me to even think about it"

"No-one is going to take your babies from you, do you think I'd let them?"

"No" Nikki giggled as she moved away from Anne slightly and shook her head "You're too scary"

They both laughed loudly as Harry walked into the room and he gave them a weird look before rolling his eyes and walking back out again, letting them have some time together before he interrupted them.


	188. Chapter 188

"Nikki are you alright? You look tired" Harry asked his lover that afternoon as she walked into the kitchen where he and Anne were standing, everyone else in the living room or in the garden.

"I am a bit" Nikki admitted as Harry walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go and have a nap, it's been a busy day"

"I can't leave everyone when they're here for me" Nikki shook her head and leant up to kiss him on the lips.

"Nikki you know what nearly happened last time" Harry warned her in a low voice and Nikki's blood ran cold as she placed one hand on her stomach and nodded.

"What happened?" Anne asked in concern as she heard what her son had said.

"I started to bleed a few months ago" Nikki murmured and then turned back to Harry and shook her head "I'll be fine"

"If you need a sleep just go and have one, don't feel guilty" Harry told her and she nodded, stealing another kiss before moving away from him and over to where the food was.

"Where's the brown sauce?"

"I thought you didn't like brown sauce anymore" Harry frowned as he turned around and rolled his eyes "I thought it was tomato sauce now"

"No, it's brown sauce again" Nikki replied as she opened the cupboard and pulled the correct bottle out, putting the tomato sauce away and then picking up a slice of fruit cake from one of the plates.

Anne watched her and then turned to Harry who just shrugged and shook his head as Nikki put the cake on her own plate and smothered it in brown sauce before picking up a fork and starting to eat it, letting out a satisfied moan as she did so.

"You should try it" she told Harry as she held out a forkful to him.

Harry just shook his head as Isold walked into the room.

"No you're okay; you and the babies need it more than I do"

Nikki just shrugged and went back to eating it, Isold asking if there was anything she could do to help them.

"No it's all fine" Harry shook his head and motioned for his mother to leave the kitchen as well "Go and talk mum"

"But.."

"Mum, go" Harry chuckled and Anne smiled at him before turning and walking out of the room after the other woman, both of them starting a conversation about their children. "I'm glad they get on well"

"Hmm" Nikki replied around a mouthful of the sludge as Harry called it in his head. He then sighed when he saw that something was wrong with his fiancé and walked over to her just in time to see a few tears drip down her face. "I wish my mum was here"

"I know you do" Harry nodded and kissed her forehead gently as she put the plate on the side and reached up to wipe her face, letting out a small sob as she did so. "But she's probably so proud of you Nikki"

"You two would have got on brilliantly, even after you got me pregnant. She would have loved being a grandma"

"She wouldn't have killed me for getting her little girl pregnant?" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and shrugged.

"Well she might have threatened to do it but she'd love you anyway because you make me happy"

"I'm glad I do" Harry murmured as he leant down and kissed her on the lips, tasting the brown sauce and making himself chuckle.

"Come on you two, stop kissing and come outside" Angela whined and they both looked at the kitchen door where the grinning six year old stood "Please"

"When you find a boyfriend you will want to stand around and kiss all the time" Nikki assured the little girl who just made a face and laughed as the blonde young woman leant down and picked her up again.

"Nikki you shouldn't pick me up" Angela told Nikki at the same time as Harry was going to tell his lover off "You might hurt the babies"

"The babies are fine sweetheart" Nikki assured the little girl who pouted at her "I promise, just don't kick me accidentally"

"I won't" Angela nodded and kissed Nikki on the lips as they walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry to cover the food and then follow them into the garden.

"Nikki what are you doing?" Isold tutted as she saw Nikki walking out of the house with Angela on her hip. "You shouldn't be carrying her"

"Stop panicking, all of you" Nikki rolled her eyes and put the little girl on the ground, Angela running off to play with Jurian. "Harry tell them to stop worrying"

"Sorry" Harry apologised to his lover as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek "I'm one of them worrying"

Nikki rolled her eyes once again and kissed him, smiling as they heard mock groaning from William who made a face as they turned to look at him.

"Go and make out somewhere else"

"Okay" Harry grinned cheekily and pretended to pull Nikki into the house, everyone else laughing at them both as Nikki flushed and giggled at him.

"Behave" she told him as she slapped him lightly on the chest and then moved away from him to go and talk to Anne and Isold.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things" Isold told Nikki and Anne nodded in agreement as Nikki rolled her eyes "She could have accidentally kicked you"

"I told her to be careful" Nikki replied seriously "She knows to be gentle with me"

"Are you having a nice day?" Anne then asked Nikki and the young woman grinned and nodded.

"It's been brilliant; you shouldn't have given me all the money though"

"You deserve it" Isold told her "Use the money on yourself"

"I have the babies to think of too"

"Yes but you deserve to think of yourself as well"

Nikki smile and nodded, thanking the two women again and glancing over at Harry who was deep in conversation with William and Georg.

"I _should_ be more careful" she murmured as she stroked her bump gently as she bit her lip "I'm still scared that something will happen"

"You'll be fine" Anne assured her and rubbed Nikki's arm gently as the young woman blinked away her tears and nodded. "You've got this far haven't you?"

"I almost didn't" Nikki murmured and smiled slightly at the older women before turning and walking over to Harry.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Nikki nodded, resting her head on his chest as her lover turned back to his conversation with their friends.

* * *

"Did you have a good day my darling?" Harry enquired as he walked into the living room where Nikki was sitting curled up in her pyjamas on the sofa, Artemis on her legs as she held one of her new books in her other hand, her head resting on the back of the sofa.

"It was brilliant thank you" Nikki replied and smiled at him as her lover leant down and kissed her on the lips. She then dog-eared her page and climbed off the sofa, putting Artemis down as she did so and resting her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to bed, you joining me?" she asked him coyly and Harry smiled down at her, kissing her carefully on the lips.

"I think I might"

* * *

"Harry"

"Mum" Harry smiled as he turned around from the stairs and saw his mother walking out of the smaller living room having just got a glass of water from the kitchen "I was just going to bed"

"So was I" Anne replied and reached out to place one hand on Harry's arm. "What did Nikki mean earlier when she said that she almost didn't get this far with the pregnancy?"

Harry sighed and glanced up at the landing to make sure that Nikki wasn't there.

"She started to bleed a few weeks ago and that's when we found out about the twins"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's alright it was nothing major but they're all fine now, it was a bit of a shock" Harry replied and Anne nodded in agreement, patting his arm and then leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Night mum"

"Night son"

Harry then turned and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom where his lover was sleeping soundly.

When he climbed into bed Nikki stirred slightly and turned over, opening her eyes slightly and giving Harry a small smile and receiving one back.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki just shook her head, snuggling into him and draped one arm over his stomach, closing her eyes and then falling asleep just as quickly again.


	189. Chapter 189

A week later and it was Harry and Nikki's anniversary of being together for a year. At twenty weeks pregnant Nikki was getting slightly nervous about the babies arrival but Harry was there to calm her down, even though he was nervous as well. As they had made each other promise, their anniversary gifts to each other was things for the babies, Nikki having threatened Harry to the next four months in a spare room if he spent any more money on her and Harry telling her that he wouldn't be happy if she got him anything, especially after the expensive present that she got him for Christmas. Unbeknown to them both, Anne had been looking around for small houses or flats that she could move into to give Harry and Nikki back their previous freedom.

* * *

"Morning" Nikki murmured as she walked into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, where Anne was standing at the cooker frying bacon for their breakfasts.

"Morning" Anne replied with a smile as she turned to look at her future daughter-in-law "Sleep well?"

"Up until about six this morning when these ones decided to start practicing kick boxing" Nikki chuckled and Anne laughed kindly and nodded, the younger woman stroking her bump gently as one of the babies moved.

"Breakfast?"

"Full English?" Nikki asked eagerly as she looked past Anne at the cooker where she could see a saucepan and a frying pan with bacon in it, her stomach rumbling. "Please"

Anne chuckled and nodded, turning back to the cooker just as Harry walked into the room already dressed and wrapped his arms around Nikki from behind, resting his hands on her stomach and kissing her neck gently. Nikki giggled and leant her head back to give him better access.

"Where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise"

"Harry please tell me" Nikki pouted but Harry just chuckled and shook his head "What do I have to wear?"

"Smart, a dress"

"Which one?"

"The green one?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki giggled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do"

"You know I should probably start putting all the furniture together" Harry commented as Nikki walked away from him and sat down at the table, lounging back in her chair with one hand on the bottom of her bump and the other fiddling with her hair.

"Good luck with that" Nikki giggled as Harry greeted his mother good morning and started to make drinks for them all.

"I'll just bring Georg and William around to help me" Harry replied and Nikki and Anne shared an incredulous look "What?"

"I think it'll take you a lot longer with those two here" Nikki laughed and Harry smirked "You'll all make a right mess of it all"

"You have no faith in me"

"I do" Nikki nodded and thanked Anne as the older woman placed a plate with a full English breakfast on in front of her "I just want all the furniture up before these two arrive"

Harry pouted as Nikki and Anne laughed loudly, the older woman automatically handing Nikki the brown sauce which she covered her breakfast in.

* * *

"Anne tell Harry that I'm too fat to get in a swimming costume" Nikki told Anne loudly as she stormed into the living room where the older woman was sitting at the table with a pile of papers about houses on the table in front of her.

"Mum tell Nikki that she's not fat at all" Harry added quickly as he followed his lover into the room.

"Nikki you're not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful"

"See" Harry smirked triumphantly at Nikki who just sulked and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at Harry. "Go and put your swimming clothes on and we can lounge in the garden before our meal tonight"

"No"

"Nikki come on" Harry sighed "You're beautiful and pregnant, you should want to show it off"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do" Nikki snapped suddenly before turning and storming out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

She sat herself down on the bed and pouted at the floor, before looking up at her wardrobe and standing up, placing one hand on her bump as one of the twins kicked out.

"Calm down you" she told them both softly as she opened the wardrobe door and looked through her clothes "Mummy isn't getting in just a swimming costume don't worry"

She pulled out her new swimming costume as well as a pair of mid-thigh length loose shorts and then began to get changed.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror wearing her swimming costume and shorts Nikki couldn't help but grin as she rubbed her stomach, the costume stretching over her bump like none of her other clothes did and she couldn't help but feel immensely proud that it was Harry's babies that she was carrying.

"Wow"

Nikki jumped and turned around, smiling slightly when she saw Harry standing in the doorway to their bedroom, looking at her with undisguised love and awe on his face as his eyes trailed down to her bump and a loving grin formed on his lips. He walked over to her and kissed her gently, before keeling down in front of her and kissing her bump.

"Mummy looks beautiful in anything she wears" he whispered loudly and glanced up at Nikki who giggled quietly and blushed, running one hand through Harry's hair as he spoke. "If you two little girls are beautiful like your mummy there's going to be lots of trouble when boys start to like you"

"Harry they're not even born yet, don't start reading the riot act" Nikki laughed and Harry chuckled, kissing her bump again and then placing his hands on either side, letting Nikki move them so he could feel the babies moving. "And anyway if our boys look anything like you they're going to have girls falling over themselves to date them"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, too enthralled by their children to reply to his lover. Occasionally when the babies had been kicking or punching they had seen their little feet or hands pushing at Nikki's stomach and this had captivated both Harry and Nikki, both of them spending a lot of time waiting for it to happen again as they lay in bed together with Nikki's t-shirt or pyjama top pushed up above her stomach.

"They'll be here in four months"

"Don't Harry" Nikki chuckled and shook her head "You'll start making me worried"

"Everything will be fine" Harry replied as he gave her bump two kisses and then stood up, placing his hands on Nikki's hips and looking her in the eye "You'll all be fine, I'll be with you all the way I promise"

"We haven't asked your mum if she'll be there" Nikki reminded him and Harry nodded "I want her there as well"

"We'll ask her later" Harry told her and Nikki smiled gratefully at him "Now let's go and lounge in the garden, you need rest"

"That's all I seem to be doing right now" Nikki whined and pouted as Harry laughed at her and took her hand in his, leading her from the room and downstairs.

* * *

"Oi you, off my chair" Nikki laughed as she leant down and scooped Eos into her arms, the young cat having made herself quite comfortable on the lounger outside. Both kittens had been allowed outside but neither of them seemed to be in a hurry to leave the garden, both preferring to go back into the house than anywhere else. "Go and find somewhere else to sleep" she added as she kissed Eos gently on the head and sat down with a lot of effort on the chair, putting the young cat on her legs where she meowed and curled up again. "Or not"

"You look gorgeous" Harry told her as he walked over and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips before sitting down on the lounger next to her.

"I look like a beached whale" Nikki sighed as she placed her hands on her bump and leant her head back on the lounger.

"You look beautiful" Harry tutted and shook his head, reaching over and taking one of her hands in his and placing it on her stomach, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course" Harry chuckled and nodded, turning on the lounger and putting his feet on the ground "What book?"

"It's on my bedside table" Nikki told him and smiled lovingly as her lover stood up and nodded, walking into the house to get the book. "Harry's good to me" she then murmured to Eos who twitched her ears and then settled down on her legs again, closing her blue eyes and letting out a quiet meow of contentment as she rolled over onto her back to warm up her stomach. "Isn't he darlings?" she then asked the babies as she stroked her stomach and then sat up slightly, Eos shifting with her "Daddy is good to mummy"


	190. Chapter 190

"Wow"

Harry's mind seemed to go blank as Nikki walked into the living room wearing a knee length bottle green dress that she had brought a few weeks beforehand with Harry's prompting, it hugged her body but was still slightly loose to stop herself from feeling constricted and highlighted her bump perfectly. The sleeves of the dress were loose as well and came just below her elbows. Her hair was in curls but some of it was pulled into a clip at the back of her head and the rest of it was allowed to fall freely down her back and over her shoulders, some of the smaller curls falling to frame her face.

Nikki blushed under Harry's awestruck gaze and she reached up to fiddle with one of the smaller curls, trying to push it behind her ear but failing.

"You're beautiful" Harry told her as he walked over and leant down to kiss her gently, he was dressed in a smart black suit and the tie he was suppose to be wearing was handing around his neck untied.

"Thank you" Nikki replied against his lips as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as Harry placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him, her stomach pressing up against his and making his heart jump in his chest. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself" she added as she drew away from her lover and reached up to take his tie in her hands. "Can't even do a tie up" she giggled as she pushed his collar up and then began to do his tie for him.

"I can" Harry pouted and took the opportunity of his free hands to place them both on Nikki's bump as she did his tie up.

"I don't think you can" Nikki chuckled as she tightened it slightly and smiled as one of the babies kicked out against Harry's hand.

"I can"

"You can do it yourself next time then" Nikki giggled, pulling his collar down again and then patting him on the chest, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, now where's your jacket?"

"Harry, its warm outside"

"Yes but it won't be later on when we get out of the restaurant. Now which one do you want? I'll get it for you?"

"The knee length black one, it's not too thick" Nikki replied, grateful that Harry was going to get it for her and that she didn't have to walk up the stairs again so soon.

Harry nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Nikki to wander over to the table where Anne had been sitting a few moments before poring over official looking paperwork. She then frowned when she saw a piece of paper on one of the chairs and leant down to pick it up, resting her other hand on her stomach as one of the babies kicked. Reading through the paper her frown grew and she looked towards the door as someone walked into the living room, expecting it to be Harry.

"Oh Nikki" Anne smiled as she looked at the young woman "You look gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki replied, her cheeks heating up again before she held out the paper to Anne "Are you leaving us?"

"Once I have everything sorted out yes" Anne nodded and walked over to Nikki, seeing her getting upset "I won't be that far away"

"Yes but you don't have to go just yet" Nikki whispered and shook her head "We like having you here, I need you to.."

"Hey, don't get upset just before you go out with Harry" Anne soothed the young woman and placed her hands on Nikki's arms. "It's only a ten minute walk from here"

"Half an hour for me" Nikki muttered, both of them laughing quietly at the truthfulness of her words. "Will you come and see us regularly?"

"Of course I will" Anne chuckled and rolled her eyes "You'll be sick of me soon"

"What about the babies, you'll still be here when they're born?" Nikki asked, her eyes filling again as her hormones took over once more.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Anne told her happily and Nikki smiled and nodded, blinking away her tears quickly. "And I'll be here to look after them whenever you want me to; when you have school or work to do I'll be right around the corner"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and hugged the older woman gently, receiving one back as Harry walked into the room with her jacket in his hand.

"This one?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she moved away from Anne and wiped her eyes gently "Thank you"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he helped Nikki into the jacket and then turned her around so he could do it up for her, making Nikki roll her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hormones" she chuckled and glanced at Anne who then looked at Harry.

"I need to talk to you about something tomorrow Harry"

"Okay" Harry nodded, not taking his attention away from Nikki as he finished doing up her jacket and then kissed her gently on the lips. "Ready? The taxi will be here soon"

"Yeah I'm ready. Not tell me where we're going" Nikki pouted at him and Harry just smirked and shook his head.

"Nope"

"Harry" Nikki whined and they both heard Anne chuckle "Anne tell Harry to tell me where we're going"

"Sorry Nikki" Anne shrugged as she held back another chuckle and hugged Nikki again and then patted Harry on the shoulder "Have fun"

"We will" Harry replied and Nikki tutted.

"I would say that but I don't know where we're going"

"You'll see soon" Harry told her as he tapped her nose gently "Patience my love"

Nikki couldn't help but grin as she stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the restaurant that they had pulled up outside.

* * *

"Harry" she chuckled as he leant into the taxi and paid the driver before straightening up and closing the door, turning to his lover and grinning.

"Nikki" Harry replied in the same tone as he wrapped his arm around her back, kissing her on the cheek and then leading her up to the main door, past all the people sitting outside in the lit up and covered dining area and up to the man outside who was checking reservations. "Cunningham" Harry told him and the man smiled and nodded, looking down at the list and then nodding again.

"Yep, you're on here. If you'll step inside someone will be with you momentarily"

"Thank you" Nikki replied and Harry led her into the foyer of the restaurant, the smells of different foods making Nikki start to feel very hungry. It was warm inside but not unpleasantly so, making Nikki undo her jacket and let it fall open while they waited for the waiter to take them to a table. "Harry you didn't have to bring me here"

"Of course I did, you loved it here when I brought you before"

"But it's.."

"If you say expensive then I'm not going to be happy" Harry told her seriously but the corners of his mouth twitched as Nikki pouted at him. "Just enjoy it"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and leant up to kiss him just as a friendly looking middle aged man walked over and began to direct them towards their table.

"I don't think they do brown sauce in a place like this do they" Nikki stated as they looked through the menus, one hand on her stomach as she looked at the menu that was laying flat on the table.

"You could ask" Harry told her as they looked up at each other and chuckled "Just tell them that you'll get hormonal on them if they don't have any"

"Don't be mean" Nikki pouted as she kicked Harry under the table and he chuckled, reaching over the table and covering her hand with his, stroking it gently with his thumb. "I'll have the steak with onions and veg"

"I didn't think you like steak"

"Well apparently the babies do"

Harry chuckled and nodded as their waiter came over and smiled at them both.

"I'll have the steak with onions and vegetables" Nikki told the man as she winced and placed her hand on the side of her stomach as one of the babies kicked out and made her jump.

"How would you like your steak ma'am?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow at being called ma'am and kicked Harry again when he rolled his eyes.

"Rare please" Nikki replied and then added "You wouldn't have any brown sauce would you please?"

"I'm sure I can find some" the waiter gave her a friendly smile and Nikki grinned at him and sat back against the chair.

"Thank you, I wouldn't normally ask but the babies want it"

"Naturally" the middle aged man nodded as he made a note on his pad, a smile on his face "I never let my wife go without her food cravings when she had our children, I was too scared to"

"Tell me about it" Harry murmured as Nikki giggled and shook her head at them both, handing the waiter the menu before he turned and asked Harry what he wanted as well. The waiter nodded and then walked away from the table, Harry turning back to his lover to had entwined their hands on the table. "You're having it rare?" he asked in disgust "It's practically still mooing"

"Your children are demanding it Harry" Nikki tutted and shook her head "At least I'm not having it blue"

Harry pulled a face and Nikki grinned at him, squeezing his hand gently and glancing around the room absentmindedly, catching the eye of a middle aged couple who looked to Nikki like they'd had a few sticks stuck up their backsides. Not that her hormones were influencing this of course. The woman looked at Nikki in disgust and glanced down at her stomach before turning away and saying something to her husband, both of them shaking their heads and muttering to themselves. Nikki gritted her teeth and looked away from them both, feeling Harry squeezing her hand tightly and making her look at him.

"Ignore them" he muttered to her but Nikki just shook her head and blinked away her tears "Nikki, ignore them"

"Sorry" Nikki let out a small sob before closing her eyes and shaking her head, forcing away her tears before opening them again and forcing a smile onto her face.

"Nikki don't let them ruin our day" Harry told her loudly and pointedly turned to look at the couple, making Nikki inwardly groan at his actions. The couple looked over at them and saw Harry glaring at them, they quickly looked away again when they had been caught and Harry tutted loudly, turning to Nikki and squeezing her hand again as she giggled. "See, smile, you're even more beautiful when you smile"

Nikki blushed and nodded, even though she couldn't help the niggling feeling that stayed when she knew the couple next to them were talking about her and Harry, she could hear them and she hated it.


	191. Chapter 191

"Excuse me?"

Harry and Nikki turned to the table on the other side of them and saw an elderly couple sitting there, both with friendly smiles on their faces.

"We're sorry but we couldn't help but notice that they were distressing your young lady here" the man told Harry and motioned to Nikki, giving them both a smile as he nodded towards the table on the other side of Harry and Nikki.

"I'm fine" Nikki shook her head and shifted in the chair as one of the babies moved into an awkward position, she winced and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern when he saw this and Nikki giggled and nodded.

"Your son has decided to sit in the most awkward position possible"

"Daughter" Harry told her pointedly and Nikki tutted and shook her head as he turned back to the elderly couple "Thank you for your concern but we know how to handle it, we've had it since Nikki first started to show properly"

"You shouldn't know how to handle it" the elderly woman told them both and turned to Nikki who shifted again "How far along are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"Of course not" Nikki smiled, glad that at least they weren't judging them both "I'm twenty weeks, well almost twenty and a half weeks, with twins"

"Well congratulations" the man smiled at both of them and Nikki smiled back.

"Thank you"

"We're sorry that you have to get that attitude from some people" the woman then told Nikki and pointedly looked across at the middle aged couple who obviously heard her by the way that they seemed to twitch slightly as if they wanted to turn and look at them.

"I try and ignore it" Nikki replied and shrugged "It's not their life is it so they have no right to comment"

"Well it's nice to see a young couple thinking that"

"Now Em" the man told his wife and she turned to look at him "Leave them both alone now, they want a nice romantic dinner together and can't do that when we're talking to them"

Harry and Nikki laughed kindly and Harry reached over to squeeze her hand gently, entwining their fingers again and bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss gently.

* * *

"You know Nikki, if you listen closely you can hear that still mooing" Harry told his fiancé as he motioned to the steak that she was halfway through, it was still very red and raw inside and every time Nikki pressed her fork into it blood oozed from the meat.

"Leave my food alone Harry" Nikki pouted as she dipped the lump of steak on her fork into the brown sauce "Your sons like it"

"Daughters" Harry replied as he popped some lamb and mint sauce into his mouth.

"No they're boys" Nikki shook her head, putting her fork down on her plate and reaching over to pick up her glass of apple juice, her body having suddenly protested a few days before to orange juice and it had made her sick so she had moved on to apple juice instead.

"Just you wait until they're born and I'll be able to tell you 'I told you so'" Harry smirked at her and Nikki just raised an eyebrow over her glass.

"You're honestly going to say that after I've given birth?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head, making his lover giggle as she put her glass down and picked up her fork again.

"Maybe not"

"Good" Nikki chuckled before putting a lump of steak in her mouth, signalling the end of the conversation.

* * *

"I really have no idea where you put it all" Harry shook his head as Nikki polished off her ice cream with strawberry sauce and brown sauce.

"Harry I'm five months pregnant with your twins" Nikki rolled her eyes as she licked the spoon clean and then put it in the empty bowl. "And you're asking me where I put my food?"

"Yes"

Nikki just giggled and shook her head, leaning her arms on the table and then leaning on them.

"Do you want anything else?" Harry then asked and Nikki shook her head.

"I know I'm eating for three but there's a limit"

Harry chuckled and nodded, reaching over the table and resting his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. Nikki turned her hand over and entwined their fingers together, smiling down at them and then looking up at Harry.

"Thank you for a brilliant day"

"I should be thanking you" Harry replied and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss gently "And you're very welcome my love"

Nikki yawned suddenly and blushed as she tried to stifle it, making Harry chuckle and turn around to signal to their waiter that they wanted the bill.

"Sorry" Nikki apologised but Harry just shook his head.

"Don't be silly, it's been a long day"

Nikki nodded and sighed, leaning back in her chair and resting her other hand on her stomach, keeping the other entwined with Harry's on the table.

"They wouldn't settle properly last night"

"You should have woken me up" Harry told her but Nikki chuckled and shook her head.

"Your voice just sets them off again"

Harry smiled proudly when he heard this and Nikki smiled at him, rubbing her stomach as one of the babies kicked out against her.

"I'll wake you up tonight if it happens again" Nikki then added and Harry grinned at her, bringing her hand to his mouth again just as the waiter came over. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, making Nikki sigh quietly as she removed her hand from his to allow her fiancé to pay.

* * *

"Harry there's a note from your mum"

Harry glanced up at the living room doorway as he was taking his shoes and jacket off, Nikki having wandered straight through to the living room to check on Artemis and Eos. He heard the amusement in Nikki's voice as he hung his jacket up.

"What does it say?" he called out and Nikki walked out of the living room to stand in the doorway, leaning against the wall with a piece of paper in her hand.

"She's gone to Isold's for the evening and she'll be back late" Nikki replied as she read the note again, her other hand reaching up to push her hair away from her face. "She says that she wants to give us some alone time" she added and looked up pointedly at Harry who opened his mouth to reply. "See"

Nikki handed him the note and Harry blushed as he read what his mother was insinuating their alone time would be.

"Doesn't she know that you're five months pregnant and probably don't..."

Harry was cut off by Nikki looping her arms securely around his neck and kissing him on the lips, running one hand through his hair as Harry let out a surprised moan and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I definitely want to" Nikki whispered against his lips before kissing him again and feeling Harry smile. "It's been too long, I'm sorry" she told him as she broke away "Especially last night when I said I would"

"Not your fault, you were tired" Harry murmured, putting the note on the table next to them before moving some of Nikki's hair away from her face and kissing her softly again. "I'll be gentle, I promise"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and smiled lovingly at him "This is why I love you as much as I do, you're so caring"

"Well I love you very much and I don't want to hurt you" Harry told her and Nikki grinned, leaning up to kiss him again before taking Harry's hand in hers and leading him upstairs as quickly as she could.

* * *

"You're so beautiful" Harry murmured against Nikki's warm skin sometime later as they lay naked and curled up in their bed. He kissed her neck gently and Nikki giggled as his slight stubble tickled her skin.

"Just wait until the babies are here and I'm tired"

"Well you won't be because I'm here to look after them as well" Harry told her as he propped himself up on his side and placed one hand on her stomach. "You're not doing it all on your own I can promise you that"

"I'll be breastfeeding them though" Nikki replied, already knowing that Harry wouldn't even dream of letting her do everything on her own without him even saying it "So I'll have to get up when they need feeding"

"I'll help feed them as well, I want to" Harry murmured uncertainly, his eyes searching Nikki's closely as he almost asked her permission.

"Of course you can" Nikki smiled and nodded, reaching up to place one hand on her lover's cheek and stroke it gently, feeling his stubble under her fingers.

"I just don't want you getting exhausted from having to get up all the time; we have school as well to think about"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and continued to absentmindedly stroke his cheek with her thumb. "I don't want to deprive you from feeding our babies"

"Will it be powder or.."

"No" Nikki replied instantly and shook her head on the pillow "From me, we have to buy a pump"

She then yawned loudly and Harry chuckled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead and them moving away as Nikki sat up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Need to wee" she told him and mock glared at her lover as he chuckled at her "It's your fault, you got me pregnant"

"And you look beautiful" Harry assured her as he sat up and wrapped one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her stomach and kissing her neck gently.

"I know that tone of voice Harry" Nikki raised an eyebrow at him and slapped his hand away from her stomach "You've already had me twice today, isn't that enough?"

"Defiantly not" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled at him, stealing a quick kiss before she stood up and walked naked into the bathroom, very well aware of Harry's eyes on her all the way.


	192. Chapter 192

"Morning" Nikki smiled sleepily as she turned over in the bed just in time to see Harry walk quietly out of the bathroom, dressed only in his tracksuit bottoms.

"Morning" Harry replied softly as he walked back over and climbed into the bed "I thought you were asleep"

"I was" Nikki nodded and snuggled as close to Harry as she could with her stomach "What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock" Harry murmured, leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips "How are you?"

"Tired"

"Try and get some more sleep" Harry suggested but Nikki shook her head and rolled onto her back, placing one hand on her bump and wincing as one of the babies moved into an awkward position.

"No I'm fine, I'm awake now. Almost"

"Did you sleep well?" Harry enquired, remembering her promise that she'd wake him if the babies were lively.

"Yep, they were pretty good last night. I only woke up once and they soon settled down again" Nikki informed her lover as he placed one hand on her stomach and let her move it to feel one of their babies kick. "They'll start learning my sleeping patterns soon anyway"

"Hmm" Harry nodded, distracted as the baby kicked out against him and made him grin happily, pushing the duvet down with his other hand and then pulling Nikki's baggy t-shirt above her stomach. They both laughed when the baby kicked again and Harry leant down to kiss her stomach twice, saying good morning to the twins before moving away and stroking Nikki's bump again.

Nikki however frowned and placed her hand on the other side of her bump, moving it and then sitting up slightly, her frown deepening.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he looked up at her and saw the worried look on her face "Nikki?"

"I can't feel the other one" she whispered tearfully and shook her head "I can normally feel both of them" she told him "Kicking or moving but I can't..." she moved her hand again and took a deep breath as Harry placed his hand next to hers.

"She's probably just resting"

"No I..I don't know how to...they each have their own side" Nikki tried to tell him "I know their kicks..it's stupid I know but..."

"No it's not" Harry shook his head and looked up from her stomach, trying to assure his lover that their babies were fine. "She's probably resting; I suppose it's very tiring doing nothing all day or fighting for space with her sister"

Nikki just bit her lip and nodded, giving Harry a small smile and telling herself that she was being silly and over emotional and that her child was probably having a rest. She knew that their kicks and movement decreased as they got bigger but she was hormonal and she worried a lot.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" Nikki blushed and Harry chuckled, leaning down and kissing her gently "I'm just hormonal and constantly worried that every twinge is something going wrong"

"That's natural" Harry nodded and kissed her again "You're being a typical mummy" he told her proudly with a slight grin and Nikki smiled widely.

"I can't believe we're having babies together already" Nikki smiled and looked down at her bump as Harry turned his attention back to their babies, both of them loving the calm time in bed before they had to get back to reality when it was just the two of them curled up together talking to the babies or just stroking her stomach in silence, revelling in the feeling of their children moving under their hands.

"It's amazing" Harry breathed against her skin and Nikki nodded, leaning her head back against the pillow and running one hand gently through Harry's hair as she did so. "I'm so excited"

"So am I" Nikki giggled and nodded "It'll be a lot of work"

"Yes but we can do it" Harry replied, his eyes flicking to hers and then back to her stomach.

"I know we can" Nikki smiled and moved slightly so she was propped up on the pillows.

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Of course I do" Nikki told him as though he was stupid to even ask that question "And I love you just as much"

"That's no possible" Harry shook his head and smiled lovingly at his fiancé "You're amazing I hope you know that, for being you and for carrying our babies. You're perfect"

"You'll make me cry" Nikki warned him, her eyes already smarting when she heard Harry say those words to her even though he told her a lot. She then gave him a loving smile and glanced at the clock on the wall. "We should get up; see if your mum is up. You did pick up your shirt from the hallway didn't you?"

Harry looked up at her and opened his mouth to reply before shaking his head slowly and grimacing. Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like your mum doesn't know what we do" she then shrugged and sat up, turning and propping the pillows up behind her and then moving to sit with her back against them and the headboard.

"Yes..but.." Harry stuttered and shook his head "That's my mum, she doesn't need to know what we do"

"She was young once Harry"

Harry made a disgusted face and Nikki laughed loudly, shoving him playfully away from her as he moved up to sit next to her on the bed.

* * *

"Harry I still can't feel him" Nikki told Harry almost hysterically three hours later as she walked in from the garden where she had been lounging in the shade after helping Anne with a bit of gardening.

"Come here" Harry murmured and Nikki stepped into his arms, allowing her lover to place his hand on the side of her bump where they could normally feel the other twin kicking. He then knelt down in front of Nikki and pushed her t-shirt above her stomach, kissing her bump gently. "Hey little one, I know it's probably very nice in there with mummy keeping you warm but you're going to have to move"

Nikki bit her lip and closed her eyes against her tears as one of the babies kicked out against her hand and then opened her eyes when she felt movement on the other side of her stomach and then another strong nudge from both sides at the same time. Harry looked up at Nikki and she nodded quickly, a smile gracing her face as Harry stood up and kissed her, placing both hands on her cheeks as Nikki began to cry.

"It's stupid, I'm sorry" she told him tearfully but Harry shook his head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, kissing her gently again.

"No it's not, you're just being cautious that's all"

Nikki nodded and stepped closer to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. Harry did the same to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek on the same spot. Nikki then giggled tearfully and reached behind her to move one of Harry's hands to her still exposed bump, placing it on the top.

"You've excited them now, they know their daddy's voice and think they're getting another story" she laughed happily and her lover joined in, gently stroking her stomach as he did so. Nikki wiped her face free from fallen tears and took a deep breath to calm herself down some more "I can't wait to meet them"

"Neither can I" Harry told her with a small nod, pressing another soft kiss to the top of her head "Four months"

"We have a lot to do in that time though"

Harry just nodded leant down to kiss Nikki gently on the lips before pulling away and looking down at the floor as he felt tugging on his shoe. They both laughed when they sat Artemis tugging at Harry's shoelace and he crouched down to pick her up, stroking her head gently.

"I don't think so young lady" he told her and then looked at Nikki who was tugging her maternity t-shirt down over her bump. It was a loose and floaty t-shirt that left Nikki cool in the warm weather and but still highlighted her stomach.

"Oh I washed their collars" Nikki suddenly told Harry and frowned as she tried to remember where she put them. "Side board" she then pointed to it and Harry nodded, walking over with Artemis still in his hand and pulled open the drawer. He pulled two collars out, one pink and one purple and gently pushed the pink one over Artemis' head, making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose and that she was comfortable with it.

"Where's your sister?" Harry then asked the young cat who meowed as he put her down on the floor and then stood up again, looking down into the drawer and frowning when he saw a pile of paperwork in there. He reached down and picked it up, glancing up at Nikki as she walked over and sighed. "Did you know about this?"

"I saw her with it" Nikki nodded, taking the pile of house details from Harry that she had seen Anne looking at "I didn't know she'd been serious about looking, I thought she'd stay for a while to make sure we're okay before moving out again. The one she's looking at is only a few roads away anyway, walking distance"

Harry just nodded as Nikki put the papers back in the drawer and then closed it again, picking up Eos' collar as the other kitten bounded into the room and fell over her own legs. Nikki giggled loudly and rolled her eyes.


	193. Chapter 193

"Anne do you want to come this afternoon?" Nikki asked the next day as she walked into the living room where Anne was watching the television, Eos settled on the older woman's lap.

"To the scan?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded as she sat down on the sofa and picked up the book she had left there when she had to use the toilet.

"But it's an important scan" Anne told her, wanting nothing more than to go and see the twins and happy that Nikki had asked her.

"Every scan is important" Nikki pointed out and Anne nodded "Please, Harry and I want you there"

"You wouldn't feel too crowded?"

"No" Nikki laughed as she placed her book on her lap and shook her head "Don't be silly, come and see your grandchildren, we'll be able to hear the heartbeats as well"

Anne grinned and nodded, her mind made up.

"Okay, thank you"

"Don't thank me" Nikki shook her head and smiled, happy that Anne wanted to see the babies for the first time "They're your grandchildren"

"Are you finding out what you're having?" Anne then asked, wondering if they'd both changed their minds about it.

"No, we both want a surprise" Nikki replied and looked up from her book as Artemis jumped up onto the sofa and then settled as best she could on her lap. "And we're still having a home birth"

"Good for you" Anne nodded and Nikki smiled, abandoning her book as Artemis meowed loudly for attention. "I'm sure Harry will be a great midwife"

They both giggled loudly and Anne turned the television off, giving Nikki all her attention.

"When I haven't banished him from the room" Nikki laughed and Anne chuckled "He told me that he wouldn't take anything I say to heart"

"Trust me; you forget everything that you've yelled at them once you've got your baby, babies, in your arms"

Nikki smiled and nodded, glancing towards the television and then to the side board where one of the birthing videos that she had been too scared to watch was.

"Will you watch one of the videos with me?" Nikki then asked quietly, a blush forming on her cheeks as she looked down at the young cat on her lap. She missed Anne's smile but heard her slight chuckle.

"Of course I will, have you watched it before?"

"No, I tried but then had to turn it off" Nikki replied and her blush grew "It's stupid.."

"It's not, not when you have to go through that" Anne shook her head and stood up, placing Eos on the armchair "Where is it?"

"Middle drawer" Nikki motioned to the sideboard "It's the home birth one"

* * *

"God I can't do that" Nikki murmured sometime later as she hugged up to Anne as though her life depended on it, her hormones making her more emotional than she normally would have been if seeing a video like that, knowing that she would have to go through it in four or so months.

"Yes you can" Anne assured her as she looked down at Nikki who had gone slightly pale at the thought of giving birth "Just think of what you get out of it after nine months of carrying them and then the hours of labour"

"I'm scared" Nikki whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she turned away from the screen and buried her face in Anne's shoulder.

"I think every pregnant woman is scared of the birth, even if they've done it before" Anne told her wisely and stroked Nikki's back gently, trying to calm her down. "But in the scheme of things it's not very long is it? Not after nine months of carrying"

Nikki just shook her head.

"And you're not going to be alone, you'll have Harry, Isold and me with you" Anne continued "Two of us have done it before"

"And maybe Angela and Jurian, they're looking forward to it" Nikki laughed tearfully and Anne chuckled "Especially Angela, she can't wait"

"See, you'll have lots of support to keep you going, even if you do throw Harry out"

Both women laughed and Nikki nodded, turning back to the television where the video was still playing and snuggled even closer to Anne.

* * *

"So what did my girls get up to this morning?" Harry asked happily as he walked into the living room early that afternoon after spending some time out with William and Georg.

Nikki rolled her eyes at him as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently, Harry placing his hands on her hips and kissing her back.

"Your _woman_ and _boys_ were brave and watched one of the birth videos" Nikki told him pointedly and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you now? On your own?"

"With Anne" Nikki shook her head "I was too scared to do it on my own" she giggled and Harry chuckled and kissed her again "It was...informative" she made a face and Harry laughed "But Anne helped to stop me worrying. She's coming to the scan this afternoon"

"You finally asked her then"

"Well you could have done it" Nikki rolled her eyes as Harry moved his hands so they were in the back pockets of her maternity jeans. "And I know you're only doing that to sneakily grope me"

Harry gave her a mock offended look and shook his head.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Mr Cunningham" Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him quickly, laughing against his lips as he squeezed one of her cheeks quickly.

"Where's mum?" he then asked in a low voice that sent shivers of desire through Nikki which made her already high libido shoot through the roof.

"Garden" Nikki told him, already undoing his shirt buttons, her body aching for him.

"Come on" Harry smirked and grabbed her hand in his, gently pulling her from the room as they tried to keep their laughter to a minimum.

* * *

"Harry, Nikki, nice to see you" Jeremy smiled as he shook their hands.

"And you" Harry replied with a smile and a small nod before introducing his mother to the other man "Jeremy this is my mum, Anne. Mum this is Jeremy"

"Nice to meet you" Jeremy shook Anne's hand politely and the woman smiled and nodded.

"And you"

Nikki meanwhile had made her way over to the bed and had climbed on, Harry sitting next to her on the bed so he was facing the same way as she was, letting Anne have the chair.

"So how have you been?" Jeremy asked as he sat himself on his chair and wheeled himself closer to the screen and the bed, addressing Nikki.

"Hormonal" Nikki replied with a chuckle and Jeremy laughed kindly and nodded "They've been keeping me awake a lot as well"

"But you've had plenty of rest though?"

"Yes, I've been having naps during the day. Harry makes sure I do"

"Good" Jeremy smiled at Harry and nodded before turning back to Nikki "So today I'll be looking for any problems that the babies might have, but don't worry okay"

Nikki just nodded and squeezed Harry's hand before looking at Anne and making sure that she could see.

"Now as far as you two know you don't have any genetic disorders in your family" Jeremy continued and both young adults shook their heads "Apart from Harry's heart murmur but there's no evidence that that is genetic at all"

"Good" Harry murmured and Nikki gave him a small smile before pulling up her blouse as Jeremy indicated her to do so.

The sonographer then poured some gel onto the scanner and turned the screen to face the three of them before placing the scanner on Nikki's stomach and making her wince slightly. He apologised but Nikki just shook her head and gave him a smile before turning to the screen, her heart thumping in her chest.

"There we go, there's the first one" Jeremy told them as he put the scanner on the right side of Nikki's bump, the image of the baby on the screen and looking more human than the last time they had seen it.

Nikki's eyes smarted when she saw the first baby and she looked at Harry who also had tears in his eyes.

"There's the head" Jeremy pointed out and Nikki turned back to the screen "There's the spine" he ran his finger down the screen and Nikki followed it, looking at the outline of her baby "Legs and arms" he then pointed out and Nikki giggled, turning to Harry and squeezing his hand.

"He's sucking his thumb" she told him tearfully and a few tears dripped down her face as Harry nodded, both completely in awe of the baby.

"Would you like to know what you're having?"

"No" Harry and Nikki replied at the same time, everyone in the room chuckling at them.

"And we can hear the heartbeat" Jeremy told them as he picked up the sound scanner and placed it next to the other one on Nikki's stomach, a rapid beating noise filling the room. "Definitely a healthy strong heartbeat there"

"Mum can you see?" Harry then asked his mother and turned to look at her. Anne nodded, her eyes glazed over as she saw the image of one of her grandchildren on the screen.

She hated herself for suggesting that they get an abortion, seeing now what brilliant parents Harry and Nikki would make to the twins.

"What will you be checking for?" Nikki then asked as Jeremy moved the ultrasound so they could see the other baby. She'd done research of course but she wanted to hear it from someone who was qualified.

"Various physical problems" Jeremy replied when he saw that Nikki honestly wanted to know "And just to make sure that they're the right size and they're developing properly"

"What sort of physical problems?" Nikki asked quietly and nibbled her lip, worry seeping through her at the thought that one of the babies could have problems.

"Don't worry" Harry told Nikki quickly and shook his head discretely at Jeremy who just nodded slightly and turned back to the screen "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it"

Nikki just nodded and focussed all of her attention back on the screen, smiling again when the grainy image of their other baby came on screen.

"There's the other one" Jeremy smiled and pointed out the main features of the baby for the three of them.

"How long will it take?" Nikki then asked, not taking her eyes away from the screen next to the bed.

"About twenty minutes" the man replied "I'm going to have to turn the screen away from you, hospital policy I'm afraid"

"That's alright" Nikki told him, she didn't think she could watch while the man looked to see if her babies were okay.

* * *

"What if there's something wrong?" Nikki murmured to Harry five minutes later as Jeremy continued with his work.

"There won't be" Harry assured her, moving some of her hair away from her face.

"You can't know that" Nikki shook her head and Harry sighed, turning to his mother who leant forward and rested her hands on the bed next to Nikki.

"Stop worrying" she smiled at Nikki who just nodded slightly "They'll be fine and healthy. They're gorgeous by the way"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and leant her head back on the pillows "Glad you came with us?"

"Of course I am" Anne grinned and nodded just as Nikki winced from a hard kick from the baby that Jeremy was looking at.

"Well there's nothing wrong with his legs" Nikki laughed and Jeremy chuckled and shook his head.

"Definitely not. They should start settling down soon anyway, once they become too big to move properly, so don't worry if you don't feel them moving as much as they normally do"

"See" Harry murmured to her and Nikki just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"I am pleased to tell you that you have two perfectly healthy looking babies" Jeremy informed Harry and Nikki once the exam was over and Nikki let out a quiet sob of relief as her lover leant down and kissed her, stroking her hair away from her face as he did so.

"Told you" he whispered but Nikki just kissed him again and nodded, sighing loudly as she hugged him tightly.


	194. Chapter 194

"Hi Harry" Ada smiled as Harry opened the door later on that afternoon "Is Nikki in?"

"Yeah she is" Harry replied and let their friend into the house, closing the door as he continued to speak "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you" Ada nodded, absentmindedly fiddling with the long sleeve of her thin t-shirt that hid the scars from her suicide attempt "You had a scan today didn't you?"

"Yes we did and..well I'm sure Nikki wants to tell you" Harry chuckled and nodded towards the stairs "She's in the library, do you want a drink?"

"Coffee please if you're already making one" the German told him and Harry nodded, walking towards the living room door.

"I am"

Ada nodded and walked up the stairs towards the library where Harry had directed her, knocking on the door and walking in when Nikki called out for her to. She closed the door softly behind her and Nikki looked up from her book, a grin crossing her face when she saw her friend.

"Hi" Ada smiled as Nikki stood up with a bit of difficulty and they embraced, pecking each other on the cheeks as they did so. "How was the scan?"

"It was great, they're both healthy and the right size for twins" Nikki smiled and glanced down at her stomach "Thanks for remembering"

"How could we all forget with Harry going on about it all the time?" Ada rolled her eyes good-naturedly and Nikki laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yeah I can understand that" she giggled and Ada grinned "Yeah they're both fine, but that's not the main reason you're here"

"Are you psychic?" Ada laughed and Nikki grinned and shrugged.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Is anything wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the chair she had been on before and Ada took the other one, crossing one leg over the other and absentmindedly fiddling with a random book that was perched on the edge of it. "Ada?"

"I met this guy a few weeks ago" Ada told Nikki quietly and her friend smiled, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach as the babies moved. "I was in the park with Jurian and we got talking for a while and he asked if he could see me again, as friends, so I said yes and we've met up a few times since then. As friends only"

"And..." Nikki prompted when Ada didn't continue "What's he like?"

"Around Harry's height" Ada told Nikki, a smile on her face "Jet black hair and blue eyes, he's nineteen and works at London Zoo as a trainee zookeeper"

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes he is, he's not like Lucas was" Ada frowned and curled herself up on the armchair as the door opened and Harry walked in with two mugs of drink.

"Thank you" Ada smiled at Harry when he gave her the mug.

"Ta" Nikki grinned as she took her mug of strawberry tea from her lover and received a kiss as well.

"Mum's gone out" Harry told her and Nikki nodded as he turned and walked towards the door "Enjoy your gossiping" he grinned and Nikki pretended to look offended.

"We don't gossip Cunningham, now go and do something productive" she laughed and Harry mock bowed as he chuckled and left the room, leaving both young women giggling. "So this guy, what's his name?"

"Adrian" Ada smiled "He's really nice, he's got an amazing sense of humour and he's a really good person to talk to as well"

"And..." Nikki prompted once more and a grin formed on her face "Do you like him?"

"Of course I do, he's nice.."

"No you know what I mean"

"I think I could" Ada couldn't help but grin at the thought "He knows about..." she motioned to her wrists "And why I did it"

"Oh"

"He wants to meet you at some point as well"

"Really?"

"Hmm" Ada nodded and smiled "Don't worry he's nice"

"Well I suppose I'll have to meet him to make sure he's worthy of you" Nikki smirked and Ada blushed and shook her head.

"Nikki, he might not like me like that"

"Well I'll be able to tell won't I?" Nikki smiled "Do you think he does?"

"I have no idea" Ada shrugged and fiddled with one of the books next to her "Did you know if Harry liked you or not?"

"Not really" Nikki shook her head, remembering how oblivious they both had been "We were both pretty oblivious to each other's feelings before we got together. Would you say yes if he asked you out?"

Ada just nodded as she turned and picked up her mug of coffee again, cradling it between her hands and then glancing out of the window at the bright blue sky outside.

"Why are you stuck indoors when it's nice and sunny outside?"

"It's too hot" Nikki complained as she shifted on the chair and leant her elbow on the arm of the chair, resting her head on her hand. "And don't change the subject"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" Nikki laughed and Ada chuckled into her drink as she sipped the liquid slightly "When are you meeting him next?"

"Tomorrow, you'll come and see him with me won't you?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Hmm" Ada nodded "If you're free"

"I am now" Nikki replied "Where are we going?"

"Just out for lunch or whatever you can manage" Ada told her friend, nodding towards Nikki's stomach "I don't want you getting tired"

"God you sound like Harry" Nikki grimaced and Ada laughed loudly "It's not funny" she whined and pouted as Ada continued to laugh "Ada"

"It is funny"

"Does he know about me being pregnant?"

"No I didn't tell him that" Ada shook her head "I didn't know if you'd want me to tell people without your permission"

"I don't mind" Nikki laughed kindly and picked up her tea, sipping it and then poking at the bag with the spoon "I'm not embarrassed by it"

"I know you're not but I didn't know if you wanted me to tell someone you don't even know yet"

"Its fine, I'm sure he'll work it out when he sees me"

Both young women laughed as Nikki said this and Ada nodded, sipping her coffee again and pushing her lose blonde hair over her shoulder as the door opened and Harry popped his head into the room.

"I'm just going to the shops, I won't be long"

"Okay" Nikki nodded "You couldn't get some bananas could you?"

"You hate bananas"

"Your children don't apparently" Nikki replied and Harry chuckled and nodded, making a very large mental note not to forget Nikki's new craving, it wouldn't be worth going home if he did.

"Okay, see you soon" Harry smiled and couldn't resist coming into the room to steal a quick kiss, making Nikki giggle and Ada roll her eyes.

"Bye"

Harry then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ada let out a loud giggle and Nikki turned to look at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"You're so cute together" Ada mock pouted at Nikki and her friend grinned "You know I'm sorry about what I did"

"I know, you've told me enough and we've got through it haven't we" Nikki replied softly and Ada nodded and gave Nikki a small smile "So what time are we going out tomorrow?" Nikki then asked, changing the subject completely.

* * *

"I'm going out with Ada tomorrow" Nikki told Harry that evening as the two of them stood in the kitchen, washing and wiping up after dinner, Anne gone to have a bath after her busy day looking at houses. "Just to spend some time together, we haven't seen each other alone for a while"

"Okay, anywhere nice?" Harry asked as he put the three plates away and grabbed the three glasses as Nikki continued to wipe up.

"Lunch somewhere then we'll see where it goes from there" Nikki replied and smiled "She wants to take me shopping for baby things as well, she was really excited about that" she laughed "I don't who's having the babies, me or Ada"

Harry laughed and shook his head, grabbing the cutlery from the side and opening the drawer next to him.

"So I expect you'll be coming home with bags of things"

"Maybe" Nikki chuckled coyly and wiped her hands dry on the teacloth before handing it up to dry properly "And anyway you need to finish putting all the furniture up in the room"

"William and Georg said they'd come and help me" Harry informed his lover and she nodded, leaning back against the counter and placing one hand on her stomach as one of the babies moved. "I might call them and see if they want to do it tomorrow if you're going out"

"You do realise we need it all done by the time these two make an appearance" Nikki giggled and Harry threw her a withering look, receiving an innocent look back from his lover.

"Have you no faith in me?" Harry smirked as he walked over and placed his hands on Nikki's hips, leaning down to kiss her gently as she giggled again.

"Oh I do my love" Nikki nodded "I just know what you three are like when you're together"

Harry didn't reply, he just leant down and kissed her again, Nikki wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer and Harry wrapping his arms around her back, Nikki's bump pressing up against his stomach and making his heart jump happily in his chest.


	195. Chapter 195

"I hope you like him" Ada smiled, looping her arm through Nikki's as they stepped off the train after their short journey to the edge of London where they were meeting Adrian.

"I'm sure I will, if he's nice to you" Nikki replied and Ada smiled and nodded "What did he say when you told him about what happened between us?"

"Just that as long as we're still friends and that we sorted everything out then its fine"

Nikki smiled and nodded; shifting her bag on her other shoulder as they stopped at the edge of the pavement to wait for the cars to stop so they could cross the road.

* * *

Two hours later the three of them were sitting in a café talking over their second mugs of coffee, or fruit tea in Nikki's case. She had instantly liked Adrian, he was kind and thoughtful and she liked the way he seemed to care a lot for Ada.

"I'll be right back" Ada told them both suddenly and stood up, Nikki nodding, and made her way towards the toilets.

"Do you think Ada will say yes if I ask her out?" Adrian asked Nikki in a hurried low voice, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I just don't want to ask her and hear her say no. That will ruin our friendship as well"

"Just ask her" Nikki smiled as she leant forward on the table, leaning on one arm as she stirred her tea absentmindedly. "Ask her to stay behind for a bit tonight and ask her, there's two more trains after the one we're supposed to get"

"What will you do?"

"Get the train on my own" Nikki replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world but Adrian shook his head, his blue eyes focussed on Nikki's as he smiled slightly.

"I'm not letting you go home on your own, not as late as you're getting the train"

"You hardly know me" Nikki chuckled and Adrian laughed quietly and shrugged.

"I'd rather a woman in your condition not travel alone and I doubt Ada would be very pleased if something happened to you"

"Nothing will...look" Nikki sighed and shook her head, serious "Keep Ada behind and ask her, you won't know until you do"

Adrian frowned as he glanced in the general direction of the toilets, flicking a strand of his black hair away from his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'll wait a bit longer, so we can get to know each other a bit more"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and sat back on the sofa she was on, placing one hand on the side of her stomach as one of the twins moved against her. "Just don't wait too long"

"Why?" Adrian asked quickly, sitting up slightly "Is there someone else?"

"Well Ada is very attractive and we go back to school in just over a month's time" Nikki shrugged, trying to sneakily get Adrian to ask her friend on a date "There might be someone there who has come to his senses"

Adrian looked horrified at the very thought of that and shook his head as Ada walked back over to the table and sat down next to Nikki, chuckling at her.

"You're getting some looks" she murmured and nodded towards the main part of the café. Adrian looked at Nikki in concern; he liked her and could see why Ada had fallen for her because she was attractive.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked Nikki as she glanced over at the table and smirked at the people around it.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm used to it" Nikki told him and shook her head, picking up her mug of tea and sipping it slowly. Adrian continued to give her a concerned look that made Ada giggle and shake her head as Nikki chuckled. "Really I am, I don't care what they think about me. I've chosen to do this and that's my life" she then turned to Ada who was busy glaring at the group at the table "By the way Adrian wants to talk to you later, are you okay getting the train back on your own?"

"No I..." Adrian protested but Nikki shut him up with a stern look and he pouted.

"Why?" Ada asked, a confused frown on her face "I don't really like the thought of you getting the train on your own"

"For God's sake" Nikki murmured angrily under her breath "I'm five and a half months pregnant, I'm still quite capable of getting a train on my own"

"I agree with Ada" Adrian butted in quickly and Nikki sighed loudly. "How about I join you on the train, I have a train pass so it's fine"

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" Ada asked and Nikki wanted to bash their heads together, it was obvious they liked each other and were more than suited.

"One o'clock, I have a school talk" he grimaced and Ada giggled.

"Careful" Nikki warned the older man, a smirk on her face "You could be teaching my boys in a few years"

"And I'm sure they will be a delight to teach" Adrian told her dramatically and Nikki laughed, Ada chuckling next to her.

* * *

Later on that afternoon and Nikki had finally persuaded Adrian to keep Ada behind for a while to ask her on a date, reminding him that there were other men around who probably fancied her friend. This thought had made Adrian's mind up and he had agreed. She had left them both at the train station, telling Adrian quietly as she hugged him that he better do it or she'd hunt him down and blame her hormones for what happened to him.

* * *

"Nikki you're early" Harry smiled as Nikki walked into the nursery where he was standing. He, William and Georg had spent the day putting up all the furniture and the room was in order for the babies. There were two cots on one side of the room and a rocking chair that Nikki had insisted on them buying, by the window. The dressing table with the drawers was against the wall on the opposite side of the room to the cots and the changing table was next to that. There were still things to put up and a few more items to buy to fill the drawers, more clothes, nappies, a changing mat and other items like them but they were almost ready.

"Wow" Nikki breathed as she looked around the room, a lump forming in her throat as she realised that in a few months her babies would be in this room and she would be a mummy.

"Like it?" Harry smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the lips as she nodded.

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and leant up to kiss him again "It's brilliant"

"We still need some more things but all the furniture is ready" Harry told Nikki and she nodded, walking over to one of the cots and placing her hand on the side, and then glancing around the room again.

"They'll be here soon"

"Yes they will" Harry smiled and walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting Nikki lay her head on his chest. "Did you have a good day?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and closed her eyes, remembering that she had promised not to tell anyone about Ada and Adrian. "We had a good catch up, it was fun"

"Have you eaten properly?" Harry then asked and Nikki shook her head "I haven't had dinner yet, mum cooked Shepherd's Pie.

Nikki opened her eyes and looked up at him, grinning and hearing her stomach rumbling loudly. Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her gently, before pressing a soft kiss to her nose and taking Nikki's hand in his.

"Come on then if you like mum's food more than mine" Harry pouted and Nikki laughed loudly as he led her out of the room.


	196. Chapter 196

"Harry how are you calm?" Nikki whined as she walked into the living room where Harry was sitting talking to Ada, their friend sitting on the sofa. "We're getting our results today"

"Yes" Harry shrugged and held out his hand to his lover as she walked over and perched herself on the arm of the armchair where he was sitting. "And you'll do fine, you're brilliant"

"What if I don't?" Nikki asked quietly and both Harry and Ada chuckled, making her look at her friend who was smiling and shaking her head.

"There is no way that you're not going to do well Nikki" Ada told her and Harry nodded in agreement as Anne walked into the room and patted Nikki on the arm, making her jump slightly.

"You were like this last year Nikki and you'll be fine this year as well" Anne assured her and kissed Nikki gently on the cheek, making the young woman smile and nod "Now when are you going?"

"When William and Georg decide to turn up" Ada replied and rolled her eyes "They were excited about it this morning"

"Because of results?" Anne asked "I can't imagine anyone being _excited _about getting results"

"No" Ada shook her head and laughed loudly "About what everyone is going to do when they see Nikki"

Anne couldn't help but join in the laughter and shook her head, patting Nikki on the arm again when she saw her future daughter-in-law bite her lip nervously.

"You'll be fine" she murmured and Nikki smiled and nodded, squeezing Harry's hand as she looked down at him and leant down to kiss him. "Are you going out afterwards or coming back here?"

"Back here" Harry replied and turned to Ada "Are you coming back as well?"

"Only if I can phone mum and tell her my results" she then paused and shook her head "Unless they're terrible and then I'll be moving in with you"

Both Nikki and Ada laughed loudly when the latter said that and Harry chuckled, bringing Nikki's hand up to his mouth to kiss gently.

* * *

"So are we going or not?" William asked impatiently some time later as he waited for the rest of them to get their jackets and shoes on.

"You're not taking advantage of my current state are you" Nikki smirked and William shook his head, giving his friend an innocent look.

"Of course not"

"I didn't think so" Nikki replied sarcastically and slapped his arm as she walked past him and to the front door, opening it and looking out while they waited for everyone else to get ready. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a maternity top that wasn't too tight but still showed off her six month pregnant stomach, her jacket also showing her bump off as well so there was no doubt that she was pregnant even to those who didn't know.

"Nikki we need to talk to the teachers today" Harry told her as he shrugged his jacket on and left it open "About what's going on when we go back to school"

Nikki nodded, nervousness seeping through her as Harry walked over and took her hand in his, turning and saying something to the rest of them which Nikki didn't catch as she turned to look out of the door again.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Harry murmured to Nikki as they walked into the school hall hand in hand, eyes that had turned to see who had walked into the room flicked back to them for a second look, then the people mingling around with results turned to their friends and murmured amongst themselves, glancing every now and again at Nikki.

"I'm fine" Nikki nodded but Harry and the rest of them saw her getting nervous.

"You can hold my hand if you want" William grinned and held out his hand to her, breaking the tension and making Nikki giggle loudly, Harry smiling at their male friend over Nikki's shoulder and quietly thanking him for that.

"Yes" Georg joined in with his boyfriend and grinned at Harry "Then Harry can hold my hand"

"I might get jealous" Nikki pouted and Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as their friends laughed as they got to the table that some of the teachers were behind handing out envelopes with results in.

* * *

While the rest of them were distracted with opening their results Nikki had a sneaky look around the room, peering out from under her lose hair and seeing many of the occupants of the room, mostly those in their year who knew Harry and Nikki from talking to them, if not only by reputation especially at Nikki for being a 'geek' and a general outcast before, looking at them both and then turning back to their friends, nodding or shaking their heads as they spoke, making it very obvious who and what they were talking about.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Harry asked suddenly, making Nikki jump as he broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, nodding slightly before turning to Ada as her friend laughed loudly, looking at her own results. Their three friends then began to compare results eagerly and Harry looked around the room, knowing what was bothering his fiancé. "Guys I'm taking Nikki somewhere else"

"Okay" William replied softly as he looked up and realised that Nikki was getting worked up, her hormones making it even worse. "See you soon"

Harry nodded and led Nikki by her hand out of the room and down the corridor so they were away from the main hall. Nikki then took her hand from his and leant on the low window ledge, bowing her head slightly and taking in a deep breath as she tried to stop herself from crying. Harry sighed and walked over to his lover, hesitantly placing his hands on her hips from behind and then wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach as Nikki began to cry softly.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed and shook her head, reaching up and wiping her face as she turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest "I knew it was going to happen and I told myself that I wouldn't let it..affect me..because we want...this" she placed one hand on her stomach and Harry nodded, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as she continued to speak "I'm not embarrassed and I don't want them to think that I am but..seeing them...talking and..." she trailed off as she placed her hand on her face and shook her head.

"We always knew this was going to happen sweetheart" Harry told her and Nikki nodded as he placed his hand on her stomach over her jacket.

"I know. I knew it from the beginning but I don't..understand why they..."

"Because they don't understand" Harry finished and gave her a smile as he leant down and kissed her forehead again, breathing in her perfume as he did so. "Don't let it affect you my love"

"I'm trying not to" Nikki smiled at him and wiped her face "Aren't you affected?"

"Not really" Harry shook his head and sat himself down on the window ledge, wrapping his arms around Nikki's waist and pulling her closer to him. "Because I know that their opinion means nothing to me. You are what is important to me Nikki, you and our babies"

Nikki sniffed and nodded, looking down at his legs as she blinked away her tears.

"We haven't had the rest of the school yet" she told him and Harry shrugged, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Don't worry my love, just think about what we're getting soon" Harry grinned excitedly and Nikki giggled and nodded, looking up and him and then motioning to his envelope.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I have" Harry smirked "Open yours"

"What did you get?" Nikki asked eagerly but Harry just chuckled and shook his head "Harry"

"Open yours and then I'll tell you"

Nikki sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper, her heart jumping to her throat when she saw her results.

"Wow" she breathed and Harry quickly looked at the paper, a grin forming on his face when he saw her results.

"Told you you'd do it" Harry told her and poked her gently in the side making her giggle loudly "Well done my love" he stood up and kissed her cheek gently, making Nikki grin as she looked away from the paper that told her that she had four As.

"What did you get?"

"Same as you" Harry couldn't help but grin as Nikki laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips, her previous sadness gone as they congratulated each other.

"Well done" Nikki chuckled as she kissed him again "See, we can do it"

"Hold on, I was the one telling you that" Harry laughed as he placed his hands on Nikki's hips, kissing her again as they heard footsteps in the corridor. Nikki just giggled and turned to see who it was disturbing them, her smile fading when she saw who it was.

"I had to come and see if it was true" Penny smirked as she looked down at Nikki's stomach and then back up to her face. "I heard talk in the hall"

"And you think it's your business because..." Nikki shrugged and heard Harry stifle a chuckle as Penny looked quite taken aback at Nikki's response. "I'll answer for you considering you're too stupid to do it yourself. It's _not_ your business. It's not _anyone's_ business apart from mine and Harry's and the people we chose to care about and I know you're going to go and spread this news around to your _friends"_ she scoffed out the name "But we don't care and nothing you say or do will make us care what you think"

Harry had to turn away and bite his lip to stop himself from laughing loudly, silently thanking Nikki's hormones for taking over and making her say what they were both thinking.

"Come on" Nikki then turned to Harry and gave him a smile "Ready? I want to see what everyone else got"

Harry nodded and let Nikki take his hand in hers, shrugging her bag back onto her shoulder and then walking past a gobsmacked Penny who was trying to think of something to say.


	197. Chapter 197

Because of their talk with the teachers Harry and Nikki had told their friends to go home and tell their families their results and they would then meet them back at Harry and Nikki's house afterwards if they still wanted to go there. During their meeting at the school Harry and Nikki talked to the teachers about health and safety while they were at school and also about the time off that they were both going to get. Because Nikki was due at the end of November they would be getting the time off from the middle of November until the time when the rest of the school came back from the Christmas break. Nikki of course had told the teachers that they'd still do their work but the teachers had just chuckled and told them both to focus on the babies while they could.

"So how did you do?" Anne asked eagerly as Harry and Nikki walked into the house, the young woman chuckling as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let us get in first" Harry laughed as he took Nikki's jacket and placed it with his in the hallway, his lover and his mother walking through to the living room, Nikki handing Anne their results sheets as she did so.

"Well done you two" Anne grinned as she looked down at the results in front of her "These are brilliant, I knew you could do it"

"I knew we could do it" Harry told them both, looking pointedly at Nikki who rolled her eyes and smiled at Anne.

"Thank you" she replied and took their results from the older woman, hugging Anne before turning and walking through to the kitchen to make them all drinks.

"How were the others?" Anne enquired as she and Harry followed Nikki closely, her son leaning on the doorframe as she went and sat down, Nikki refusing any help from her. "The pupils?"

"They looked and talked" Harry shrugged and glanced over at Nikki who smiled slightly and nodded, dropping a fruit tea bag in her mug before turning around and leaning against the counter as she waited for the water to boil. "We always knew they would"

"But you're okay?"

"We're fine" Harry nodded and smiled at his mother as Nikki nodded as well, placing one hand on her stomach and rubbing it gently.

"One of the girls was a bitch but I sorted her out" Nikki chuckled and Anne tutted at her use of language "Sorry"

"What did she say?"

"Just being a bitch" Nikki shrugged and turned around to pour out the now boiled water, successfully ending the conversation. Anne and Harry shared a concerned look but decided to keep quiet in case they upset Nikki.

* * *

"You know you are the most intelligent and beautiful woman ever" Harry murmured to Nikki as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach over the towel, kissing her neck gently.

"What do you want?" Nikki giggled as she put down the brush on the dressing table and rested her head back on his chest, smiling at him.

"Can't I compliment you?" Harry laughed quietly into her neck as he continued to kiss her warm skin, nuzzling the crook of her neck and making Nikki giggle even more. "With the truth"

"I doubt I'm the most beautiful and intelligent woman ever" Nikki told him, the grin still on her face as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yes you are, trust me my love"

Nikki didn't reply, she just turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips, looping her arms around Harry's neck as her lover wrapped his arms around his t-shirt clad chest and kissed her back just as passionately. He then broke away after a few seconds and looked down at his lover, an appreciative look on his face that made Nikki blush.

"I don't think you've been more beautiful" Harry smiled at Nikki's bump and placed one hand gently on the side just as one of the babies kicked out against him.

"Not even before I got pregnant?" Nikki pretended to be offended and Harry chuckled, stealing another kiss.

"You know what I mean" he murmured against her lips and Nikki simply nodded, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss as she dragged him towards the bed.

* * *

"Nikki, Ada's on the phone for you" Anne called through the bedroom door sometime later and Nikki groaned, glancing at Harry and slapping his chest when he chuckled.

"Coming" Nikki replied loudly and regretted her choice of wording as Harry sniggered "Shut up you"

"Nikki you walked straight into that" Harry laughed and attempted to keep her in bed by placing one hand on her hip and tugging gently at her.

"Harry Ada is on the phone" Nikki rolled her eyes as she finally extracted herself from him and climbed out of the bed, grabbing her dressing gown and tugging it on, tying it up securely so it didn't fall open and reveal her nakedness. Harry just pouted at her and made her giggle even more as she leant over and kissed him. "They should be coming over soon so hurry up and get dressed"

"You can talk" Harry nodded towards her dressing gown as Nikki kissed him again before standing up and walking from the room, shooting him a flirty grin over her shoulder as she did so.

* * *

"Ada" Nikki smiled as she picked up the phone and leant against the stair banister, making sure her dressing gown was shut.

"Did I disturb you and Harry?" Ada asked and Nikki heard the amusement in her friend's voice.

"No" Nikki replied quickly and Ada laughed down the phone.

"Liar"

"No you didn't because we'd finished" Nikki told her friend, trying to shut her up, a smirk on her face as she heard Ada continue to laugh.

"You can still do that when you're almost six months pregnant?" Ada asked, sounding confused and intrigued.

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and fiddled with a piece of her hair "Depends on the position" she added cheekily, her smirk growing as she heard Ada groan loudly.

"Nikki" the German teenager whined "I didn't...just...eugh"

Nikki laughed loudly and moved her hand away from her hair to rest it on the banister behind her.

"You asked"

"Yes..well...moving on"

"Just wait until you and Adrian move on, you'll be telling me things" Nikki assured her friend who scoffed "Yes you will, trust me on that"

"Yes I probably will" Ada agreed with a laugh and her friend joined in "So how did Anne take all your As?"

"She was pleased and proud. What about your mum?"

"She was happy for both of us, so was Darren with William's results"

"Good, are you still coming over?"

"I don't know, I don't want to interrupt you and Harry" Ada sniggered and Nikki chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"You won't. We get tired after a while you know"

"You could have fooled me" Ada laughed and Nikki tutted, a smile on her face as she moved her hand to her bump. "When do you want us round?"

"As soon as you like"

"We can't stay long though, mum is taking us out to celebrate and I'm sure William is doing something with Darren as well"

"That's fine" Nikki nodded as Anne walked up the stairs and smiled at her, making her way to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. Nikki then realised that her dressing gown had fallen down slightly and groaned quietly in embarrassment at being caught. "Does your mum know about you and Adrian yet?" she then asked in a low voice, tugging her dressing gown up again.

"No, so don't mention it at all" Ada warned Nikki.

"Yeah I won't" Nikki murmured as Harry walked out of the bedroom, his hair damp after the quick shower he had just had while his lover had been talking. "See you soon then"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" Nikki smiled as she put the phone down and looked up at Harry who moved into the bedroom to let Nikki in as well, closing the door behind him. "Your mum knows we just made love"

"Great" Harry replied sarcastically and sighed loudly, making Nikki giggle "Because that isn't embarrassing at all"


	198. Chapter 198

"Nikki how do I tell them about Adrian?" Ada asked Nikki as she dragged her friend into the smaller living room and closed the door, everyone else in the larger living room chatting about the babies and everything that needed to be done before and after they arrived.

"Just tell them straight out" Nikki shrugged as she sat down with a slight groan on the armchair, Ada seating herself down on the edge of the sofa opposite her. "Tell them that you've got a friend and that he's asked you to be his girlfriend and you said yes"

"You know what Georg is like" Ada sighed and ran one hand through her hair "He'll want to meet him, so will William"

"And Harry" Nikki added as she leant back in the armchair and placed one hand on her stomach, absentmindedly rubbing it "They'll want to chat to him"

Ada looked up at Nikki and nodded slightly, turning towards the empty grate and then groaning, leaning back on the sofa and chuckling loudly.

"And by chat I mean interrogate"

"Hmm" Ada nodded and Nikki smirked "It's not funny"

"Yes it is. They just want to make sure he's alright for you and he doesn't hurt you" Nikki assured her friend who just pouted. "And to get to know Adrian, considering they might be spending a lot of time with him when we get together"

"It'll help that you've met him and you both get on won't it?" Ada asked uncertainly and Nikki smiled and nodded, sitting up a bit more in the armchair "Good"

"And there's something else you're not telling me"

"When you and Harry first got together was he a proper gentleman?"

"He still is" Nikki nodded slowly and searched her friend's face "What about?"

"Sex"

"Ah" Nikki chuckled and sat up a bit more, leaning her head on her other hand as she rested her elbow on the arm of the armchair. "Well you know that Harry and I didn't just jump into bed together, we weren't ready for that but he was a complete gentleman when it came to things like that. It was me who had to initiate it at first because he was worried he'd overstep the mark if he did"

"So did you..." Ada trailed off but Nikki nodded at her to continue "You don't mind helping me?"

"Of course not" Nikki laughed kindly and shook her head "It's nice to know that all my hard work hasn't gone to waste"

Ada laughed loudly and curled her legs under her on the sofa.

"It hasn't" she nodded towards Nikki's stomach and her friend giggled, keeping her attention on Ada "So you didn't just go all the way first did you?"

* * *

"So did you enjoy your gossiping?" Harry asked as Nikki and Ada walked into the room, his lover walking over to him and giggling as he pulled her onto his lap.

"We don't gossip" Ada tutted and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the other armchair as Nikki tried to get off Harry's lap.

"Harry I'm too heavy" she whined and Harry rolled his eyes behind her back, William and Georg chuckling at him.

"No you're not" Harry disagreed and succeeded in making Nikki stay on his lap, wrapping one arm around her back and placing the other on her stomach.

"Aren't they cute?" William laughed and flicked his ginger bangs out of his face, his boyfriend chuckling and agreeing with him as Nikki blushed and leant her head on Harry's chest, glancing at Ada and giving her a pointed look.

"There's something Ada wants to tell you" Nikki finally told them all and Ada glared at her friend, sinking into the chair as the guys all looked at her.

"If you tell us you're pregnant as well you're being locked up" Georg warned his sister, meaning everything he said as William agreed with his boyfriend.

"I'm not" Ada assured them with a shake of her head "I..well there is a guy that I've been friends with for a while and he asked me out a month ago"

"And you said no of course" Georg nodded and Ada frowned at him.

"No, I said yes"

"Why?"

"Because I like him" Ada replied as though her brother was stupid and Harry and Nikki shared a concerned look before glancing back at their friends.

"You liked Nikki"

There was a stunned silence in the room and Nikki winced slightly when Ada's face fell.

"That was different" Ada told her brother, glaring at him as she gripped the arms of the armchair "Adrian is nice and..."

"Probably just after you for your body" Georg interrupted and Ada opened her mouth to reply, once again getting interrupted.

"Georg" William murmured and shook his head, placing one hand on his boyfriend's arm "Stop it"

"Have you had sex with him?" Georg ignored William and kept asking his sister questions.

"No" Ada replied incredulously and shook her head "Don't be silly"

"Well you were perfectly happy to try and get Nikki into bed quickly" Georg glared at his sister and Nikki turned to their friend.

"Georg stop it" she told him loudly and they all glanced at her "You know that has nothing to do with this, this is different"

"You knew about this man?"

"Yes" Nikki nodded "I've met him as well, he's good for Ada and he's definitely not trying to get her into bed"

"I want to meet him" Georg told Ada sternly who just shook her head "I want to meet the guy who's dating my little sister"

"Not when you talk about him like that you're not" Ada shouted and stood up "You automatically won't like him because he is dating me"

"Exactly"

"God you're so bloody..." Ada shook her head and stormed from the room and then the house, the front door slamming shut. Georg threw an apologetic look towards Harry and Nikki before walking quickly from the room after his sister to try and catch her.

"I'm sorry" William sighed as the front door slammed shut again "He's just a bit protective. Even more since what happened with Ada"

"It's alright" Harry replied "I'm sure it's a shock, some other man coming in and wanting to take his sister away"

"I think it would be worse if their dad was still around" William continued as he stood up as well "He was protective of Ada as well"

"Well when our girls come I'll be the same" Harry grinned and rubbed Nikki's bump, making William and Nikki laugh. "Don't you worry about that"

"I won't" Nikki shook her head and kissed his cheek "Because we're having boys"

* * *

"Harry, Nikki I have something for you" Anne smiled as she walked into the living room where Harry and Nikki were curled up together, Harry reading to his lover who was slowly falling asleep. "For your brilliant exam results"

"Mum you didn't have to" Harry shook his head as he moved and made Nikki more aware of her surroundings. "Sorry my love"

"'t's alrigh'" Nikki murmured and ran one hand through her hair, smiling at Anne as the older woman perched herself on the arm of the armchair.

"I have something for you both" Anne told the young woman who frowned as she was handed an envelope. She opened it and gasped, looking up at Anne and shaking her head.

"Mum we can't have this" Harry shook his head "We have dad's..."

"This is from me" Anne interrupted and refused to take it back as Nikki held up the envelope that was filled with money. "I know I was less than loving in the past few months when I just upped and left you without any thought and I want to make up for that"

"Anne" Nikki murmured as she stood up and wrapped her arms around the older woman, hugging her tightly "You did what you thought was right"

"A lot of good it did me" Anne replied as she hugged Nikki back, kissing the younger woman on the cheek "I almost lost you both"

"No you didn't mum" Harry disagreed as he fiddled with the envelope on his lap. Despite his anger at his mother for leaving them he knew he couldn't have stayed angry with her for long.

"Well I'll be out of your hair soon" Anne smiled as she moved away from Nikki "There's a small house about ten minutes away that I'm thinking of buying soon, I've talked to the estate agent"

"But..when will you move?" Harry asked as he stood up and put the envelope in his pocket "You don't have to"

"Yes I do" Anne nodded, placing her hand on Nikki's arm as she saw the young woman getting upset. "You both need your space and you don't want me hanging around your house, especially when the babies come"

"But I need you here when the babies come" Nikki told Anne tearfully, a few tears slipping down her face "I thought..I need..."

"You wouldn't have me living with you if you were older would you?" Anne asked Nikki kindly and the younger woman shook her head, wiping her face as Harry rubbed her back gently.

"But I will need your help" Nikki whispered and looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed of herself "I know I shouldn't because we got into this knowing how difficult it would be but..."

"It's alright Nikki" Anne murmured and Nikki looked up at her, nibbling her lip nervously "Everyone finds it hard at the beginning, whatever age they are and how prepared they think they will be. It's nothing to be ashamed of, asking for help"

"I don't want people to think I don't know what I'm doing and I'm just some...teenage slag who doesn't know what she's doing"

"Nikki don't talk about yourself like that" Anne told her sternly and Harry continued to rub her back gently. "No-one who is important thinks that"

"But at school they..."

"Do they matter?" Anne asked and Nikki shook her head, wiping her face as she did so "No they don't"

"See, I told you" Harry smiled at his lover, Nikki looking up at him and giggling tearfully, stepping into his embrace and laying her head on his chest. "You're tired, why don't you go to bed?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't" Harry laughed and kissed her on the lips, patting the small of her back "You need all the rest you can get now"

"So do you" Nikki reminded him and smiled as he leant down and kissed her again.

"Yes I do, I'll be up soon"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you" Harry couldn't help but grin when he said that, it always made his heart jump in his chest every time he did so. Nikki then said good night to Anne before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Harry smiling as she did so.

"You know you remind me a lot of your father" Anne told her son with a loving smile and he frowned "Before...everything"

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Harry asked quietly and Anne sighed, resting her hand on his arm.

"You're worried about that?"

Harry just nodded.

"Harry you are going to be a brilliant father to those children, I can promise you that"

"I don't want to turn out like dad" Harry whispered and felt his eyes smarting. He cursed himself and turned away from Anne. "I'm sorry I know you loved him but.."

"You won't. Not in the way that you expect you will. Your father was a brilliant husband and father and you will be as well"


	199. Chapter 199

"Harry can we go for a walk?" Nikki asked Harry the next morning as she wandered into the garden where her lover was sitting on a chair, a pregnancy book in his hand.

"Of course we can" Harry nodded, turning his attention away from the book and holding his hand out to Nikki which she took, smiling as he brought it to his mouth and kissed gently. "Where to?"

"I don't mind, I just want to go out and walk" Nikki replied as she ran her other hand through Harry's hair "Maybe to the park?"

Harry nodded as he turned on the chair and leant forward to kiss her bump twice, making Nikki chuckle as she looked down at him and continued to run her hand through his hair repeatedly, hearing him sigh quietly as he pushed her maternity top over her bump and kissed her stomach again, resting his cheek on her warm skin.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly but Harry just shook his head, both of them laughing suddenly as the baby kicked out against his cheek.

"Hey, don't you go beating daddy up" Harry pouted as he turned to talk to the babies, Nikki feeling them move more when they heard his voice. "Daddy loves you both anyway though" he added and Nikki's eyes smarted as she giggled tearfully. Harry then stood up fully and pushed her blouse down as he kissed Nikki on the lips "And I love their mummy very much as well"

Nikki smiled into the kiss and allowed Harry to deepen it as they stood wrapped up together in the garden.

* * *

"We'll be bringing our babies here soon won't we?" Harry told Nikki excitedly as they walked through the park hand in hand, other families out with their children having picnics and having fun.

"I don't think you'll be able to run around with them for a while yet" Nikki giggled as she looked at another father chasing his laughing daughter, catching her and picking her up over his shoulder.

"I'll be running around _after_ them while you recover" Harry chuckled and Nikki smiled lovingly at him "In a weird way I can't wait for the sleepless nights, the nappy changing and all the things that other people try and avoid"

"Neither can I" Nikki grinned and placed her other hand on her bump over her blouse as one of the babies moved "And I won't need that long to recover, I'll be fine once I'm holding my babies"

"Yes but you need your rest after the birth"

"We'll see" Nikki smiled kindly as they stopped at an empty bench and sat down, Harry draping one arm over her shoulder as she snuggled into him. "Do you think Georg will come round to the thought of Ada having a boyfriend?"

"He will" Harry assured her with a nod, smiling down at her "It's just a shock. What's he like? Adrian?"

"A little bit taller than you, jet black hair. He works at London Zoo"

"Free tickets?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki giggled, rolling her eyes at him "What?"

"Nothing. He's nice, perfect for Ada"

"When did you meet him?" Harry then asked in confusion, wondering why Nikki didn't say anything to him.

"That day when I went out with Ada" Nikki replied and Harry nodded "You, William and Georg were putting up the furniture"

"Oh yeah" Harry nodded again "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Ada I wouldn't" his lover responded "He was really nervous about asking Ada out" Nikki chuckled and shook her head "I came home early on my own and made them have some time together so they could talk about it. It was a bit of a fight to get home on my own, neither of them wanted me to get a train on my own"

"Well I like this Adrian more now, considering he's looking out for you" Harry chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes at him.

"He was pretty adamant that I don't go on my own. Stupid men" Nikki muttered the last part under her breath and Harry pouted at her, making her giggle as she leant up and kissed him. "But he's nice, you'll get along fine. You both have the same terrible sense of humour"

"You wound me my love" Harry pretended to be hurt, placing his hand on his chest as Nikki pouted at him. "But Georg will come round to the idea eventually; he's just a bit protective even if he doesn't show it that often"

"You're not going to be that protective if we have a girl are you?"

"Of course I will be" Harry replied with a smirk on his face "Especially if she is as beautiful as her mummy and has lines of boys waiting outside when she's, or they're, teenagers"

"We haven't even had them yet; you can start being a protective daddy once they're here"

"I started being a protective daddy as soon as you told me you were pregnant" Harry laughed and Nikki giggled.

"You're going to be a brilliant daddy Harry" Nikki told him, a grin forming on her face as Harry's eyes lit up hearing her say that "Don't ever doubt that you will be"

"I won't" Harry nodded and kissed her nose "But only if you promise not to doubt that you'll be a brilliant mummy"

"I promise" Nikki smiled and stole another quick kiss before looking over her shoulder at the ice cream shop that was a few meters away from them "Can you go and get me an ice cream?"

"If I must" Harry sighed dramatically and Nikki laughed, swatting his arm as he scooted to the edge of the bench and looked back at her "What does my lady desire?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow and her eyes flicked down to his crotch and then back to his face, grinning when she saw the expectant look that Harry was supporting.

"You can have that later" Harry told her and Nikki grinned triumphantly.

* * *

While she was waiting for Harry to get their ice cream Nikki was joined on the bench by a woman who looked to be in about her late thirties or early forties. She was smartly dressed and looked like she had just finished work or was on her break. Nikki quickly looked at her noncommittally, not really interested in her before glancing back over the park, imagining bringing the twins here for a run around in a few years. She then couldn't help but wonder what sort of parks there were in Oxford if they went and made a mental note to talk to Harry about it. She then felt eyes on her and turned to the woman next to her, seeing a look of disgust on her face.

"If you want to say something then go ahead" Nikki shrugged as she leant back on the bench and placed one hand on her bump, flicking the lose strands of hair away from her face. "It doesn't bother me"

The woman flushed slightly and Nikki inwardly smirked triumphantly as she turned back to her paper and refused to look back at the younger woman.

"Here we go"

Nikki looked towards the sound of her lover's voice and smiled, taking the ice cream that was handed to her as Harry sat down, his own ice cream in his hand.

* * *

"Why is it that everyone sticks their nose in and thinks that I'm just some slut who sleeps around and gets pregnant?" Nikki snapped at Anne as she walked into the kitchen where the older woman was cooking dinner, Harry had gone to the shops for some things, leaving the two women alone.

"Nikki.."

"There was a woman today who looked at me like I...like I'd wronged her somehow" Nikki continued without listening to Anne who turned the cooker down and gave all her attention to the distressed young woman "I don't understand why. I'll be worse when I go back to school as well"

"Nikki" Anne sighed and wrapped her arms around the now quietly sobbing young woman in front of her. "We've discussed this lots of times"

"I know..but it..still..hurts..when people...stick..their comments...in..it makes me...feel...dirty and..." Nikki's words were swallowed by loud sobs "They..make..me feel...like I've...done...something..wrong"

"You haven't done anything wrong" Anne shook her head and pressed a kiss to the top of Nikki's blonde hair "You and Harry did what millions of people do every day and started a family that you both want. There is nothing wrong with that and other people need to learn that their ideals and morals aren't the same as everyone else's"

"I don't..want my babies..to be..ridiculed when they're...older" Nikki breathed, trying to stop herself from crying as she wiped her face.

"They won't be" Anne assured her and smiled down at the young woman "Not when their mummy and daddy are at the best university in the country and training to be brilliant doctors"

"Do you really think we'll get there?"

"I'm positive" Anne smiled and received a hesitant one back from Nikki "See, there's the smile my son fell in love with"

Nikki giggled and hugged Anne properly, kissing her on the cheek as she did so.

"Thank you so much, for everything you're doing" Nikki murmured as Anne hugged her back, chuckling quietly.

"You don't have to thank me" Anne told her as she moved away and placed one hand on Nikki's cheek "I'm here whenever you need me, I promise"

"Thank you"

The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation and Nikki moved away from Anne a bit more, wiping her face and taking a deep breath. Anne smiled at her and patted her arm, walking past Nikki to go through to answer the front door. Nikki followed her on her way upstairs to get her reading book, however she stopped short when Anne opened the door and they saw who it was.


	200. Chapter 200

"Dad"

"Nikki I..." Victor trailed off as he spotted Nikki's stomach and the young woman automatically wrapped one arm around her bump in a protective move. He didn't look any different to the last time she had seen him and that scared her.

"I think you should leave" Anne nodded to Victor as she went to close the door "Nikki doesn't want you here"

"Your son got my daughter pregnant" Victor snapped to her and Nikki tutted, moving towards the front door and shaking her head.

"Just leave dad, I don't need you. I never have and don't you _dare_ speak to Anne like that"

"You little..." Victor trailed off, murmuring something that sounded very much like 'whore' under his breath as he pushed past both of them and into the house.

"Dad get out" Nikki pleaded with him, hating him for barging in where he wasn't wanted "Just go"

"You know I didn't believe your Gran when she told me" Victor ignored his daughter as he looked around the hallway, an impressed look on his face "How far along?"

"Get out"

"Nikki..."

"I said get out" Nikki shouted at him and felt Anne place her hands on her arms from behind, silently trying to calm her down "I don't want you in my house and I don't want you near my family. They shouldn't have let you out of that place"

"I can still take you back"

"No you can't" Nikki chuckled and shook her head "I'm seventeen, I've legally been able to live on my own for over a year now and I've chosen to live here with Harry and Anne. So you can't frighten me with that"

Victor looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her stomach before they flicked up to her face; a defiant look in her eyes that reminded him of her mother and how determined she had been.

"How far along are you?"

Nikki didn't reply and her father sighed, glancing up at the ceiling before looking back at his daughter.

"I think you should leave now" Anne told him calmly "It's not good for Nikki to get distressed"

"It isn't good for her to be pregnant in the first place" Victor snapped at her and looked back at Nikki "You should have got an abortion"

Nikki bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes smarting with tears which she pushed away, refusing to cry in front of her dad again.

"Get out" she told him quietly "I won't tell you again"

"I'm going" Victor shrugged and made his way over to the front door, opening it violently and then looking back at his daughter, a small smile on his face "Oh and you might want to get yourself checked for...diseases"

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother _carried_ haemophilia" Victor nodded and Nikki held back a gasp, her hand going to her stomach again. He then turned and walked down the steps and down the garden path, Anne quickly closing the door and turning back to Nikki who had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Nikki" she sighed and gathered the young woman into her arms, comforting her through her soft words and her soft embrace.

"She couldn't have" Nikki murmured some time later as she and Anne sat on the sofa "She would have told me"

"Maybe it's not something that you tell your child" Anne replied but Nikki shook her head and wiped her face free from dried tears "Anyway she carried it but didn't suffer from it, that doesn't mean that you carry it and you definitely don't _have_ it"

"Yes but if I do there's chance the babies could have it" Nikki closed her eyes and sighed, opening then again as she ran one hand through her hair "I need to get it checked. He might be lying but..."

"What's the chance of you carrying it?" Anne then asked and Nikki shrugged.

"I think it's about twenty five percent but I don't know. Can you not tell Harry" she told Anne quickly as they heard the front door open and Harry call out that he was back "Please, I don't want him to worry"

"I promise" Anne nodded and Nikki hugged her quickly before standing up and going to greet her lover, in need of some comfort from him.

* * *

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry asked later on as he and Nikki sat curled up on the sofa, Anne sitting on the armchair as they all watched the television. When he didn't get a reply he glanced down at Nikki who had her head on his chest and moved her hair away from her face, stroking her cheek gently. "Nikki?"

"Nothing's wrong" Nikki murmured and shook her head "I'm fine"

Harry knew there was definitely something wrong with her by her short answers and he sighed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa as he ran a strand of her hair gently through his fingers.

"Nikki..."

"I said I'm fine" Nikki snapped as she moved away from him and shook her head "Just drop it Harry"

She then pushed his arm away and stood up, telling them that she was going for a bath as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Mum do you know?" Harry asked his mother who sighed and looked away from the television.

"Just give her some space for a while; she has a lot to think about"

"To do with the babies?"

Anne just nodded and turned back to the television, hoping that her son would be happy with that for a while. He seemed to be and she was pleased about that, however she knew that he wasn't stupid and would work out that there was something else wrong with his fiancé.

* * *

"I've booked an appointment at the hospital for next Saturday" Nikki told Anne later that evening when she was sure that Harry wasn't around to hear "For tests. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will" Anne smiled and nodded, hugging Nikki gently and feeling the younger woman relax into her "Everything will be fine, okay?"

"I don't even know if he was telling the truth or not" Nikki whispered tearfully and took a deep breath to calm herself down before the tears started "I just want to make sure I'm not..."

"I understand" Anne nodded, moving away from Nikki and placing her hands on her arms, giving her a small smile "Now you're tired. I'll see you in the morning"

"Night"

"Goodnight" Anne smiled as Nikki kissed her on the cheek and walked from the room, yawning as she did so.

* * *

"You coming to bed?" Nikki asked Harry as he walked through from their bathroom dressed only in a pair of baggy shorts that he slept in in the warm summer weather.

"How can I resist going to bed when there is a beautiful woman waiting for me" Harry smirked and Nikki pouted.

"Where are you going to sleep then?"

"Here you silly woman" Harry laughed as he climbed onto the bed and placed his hands either side of her head on the pillow, making Nikki giggle as she reached up with one hand to run it over his toned chest. "I love you so much"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

"Yes it..."

Nikki was cut off by Harry's lips on hers and she didn't protest as she let him deepen the kiss, running her other hand through his hair as she moaned quietly, her hand running from his chest and down to the front of his shorts, stroking him through them.

"Keep doing that my love and we won't be sleeping for a while"

"Good" Nikki smirked and Harry chuckled, moving away from her and climbing off the bed, making his lover frown at him. "Harry?"

"You need your rest" Harry told her pointedly and Nikki shook her head, sighing as she did so. Her lover walked over to the windows and opened them slightly to let some cool air in and turned back to the bed, running his eyes over his lover as she kicked the thin sheet off the bed.

"It's too hot" she complained and Harry smiled, walking back over to the bed and picking the sheet up off the floor. He then climbed back on and put it on the end of the bed before settling himself down next to Nikki, reaching up to stroke her hair away from her face. "All this extra weight it making it worse"

"Well at least you look beautiful" Harry told her but Nikki just huffed and turned her back on him "Nikki?"

"Why won't you make love to me?" she asked quietly and Harry heard her voice break slightly "I know I'm fat but..."

"You're not, you're beautiful and I love you" Harry assured her as he wrapped one arm around her waist but withdrew it as Nikki shook her head and pushed him away.

"It's too hot"

"Sorry" Harry shook his head, wondering if it was Nikki's pregnancy making her warmer than she normally was, and wondering why she wanted them to make love if she was too hot to even cuddle him. "I just don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

"Even so..."

"You just don't want me because I'm..fat and..ugly and..you...only...want me...because..I'm..carrying...your children" Nikki sobbed into her pillow and Harry sighed, shaking his head behind her back.

"Nikki no. I love you and you're not fat, you're beautifully pregnant and it makes me want you even more"

"Then..why won't...you..make love...to me..."

"Because I don't want to hurt you and that is the truth" Harry told her as she rolled onto her back to look at him, tears on her cheeks and her eyes glassy "I don't want to do anything that would hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable"

"You still want to?" Nikki asked, one hand going to the front of Harry's shorts and she gasped in surprise when she felt him already very aroused.

"See what you do to me" Harry chuckled and Nikki giggled and nodded, letting him wipe her cheeks as she started to stroke him through his shorts. He leant down and kissed her passionately but gently. "Just tell me to stop if I hurt you"

Nikki just nodded wrapped her other arm around him, making him kiss her again.


	201. Chapter 201

A week later and Nikki had had her blood test that would tell her if she was a carrier of haemophilia. She still hadn't worked out if her father was lying to her because her mother had never mentioned anything about it, but she was too worried about her babies to not get it checked out even if he was lying. She still hadn't told Harry about the tests and had told Anne she wasn't going to tell him if the results were negative, because then there was no chance that the babies could be affected. Anne had also moved out and into her new, smaller house in that week, having actually brought it without telling Harry and Nikki until the day she started to pack. It was only a ten minute walk from their house, something which Harry and Nikki were grateful for.

There was only one and a half weeks until the new school year started and Nikki was getting nervous about going back. She had accepted that the people at school would stare and gossip but she knew she could ignore it just like she did when she was out.

* * *

"Can you believe that they'll be here in about three months" Harry smiled as he turned on his chair and grabbed Nikki's hand to stop her from walking past him. She giggled and shook her head as he pushed her t-shirt above her bump and kissed her large stomach twice "That's only about twelve weeks"

"Please don't. It's scary" Nikki laughed as she ran one hand through her lover's hair "But exciting at the same time. Do we have everything ready?"

"Hmm" Harry nodded "All ready for when these two decide to make an appearance" he grinned and placed his hands on the sides of her bump. The babies' movement had decreased a lot since they had started to grow but this was natural so they weren't worried. "Are you still sure about having them here"

Nikki gave him a pointed look and he chuckled and nodded.

"Okay I take it that's a yes"

"Of course it is" Nikki nodded and continued to run her hand through his hair "Do you think we have enough things for them? Clothes and..."

"Nikki we have enough for a football team of babies" Harry laughed but Nikki just shook her head.

"But babies are messy; they need lots of changes of clothes..."

"Which we have, we also have enough nappies, babygrows, towels, sheets, bibs..." he trailed off and patted her bump gently, resting his cheek on the warm skin "We're more than prepared Nikki, now stop worrying"

"I can't help it, they're nearly here and I'm scared we're not ready"

"Sit down" Harry told her and patted his leg, moving away from her. Nikki just shook her head and Harry sighed, gently pulling her down onto his lap and felt her trying to keep her weight off him. He wasn't having any of that however and pulled her carefully down so she was sitting fully on his lap, wrapping one arm around her back with his other hand on her stomach, stroking it gently and feeling one of the babies move slightly under his touch. "We're ready for them Nikki, okay? You'll finally realise that properly when we're holding them and you'll wonder what all the worry was about"

"I'm scared about the birth" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded, kissing her cheek gently.

"I know, I'm a bit apprehensive but we'll be fine. You'll be fine and you'll be brilliant and as beautiful as always"

"While I'm giving birth?" Nikki giggled and turned slightly so she could drape one arm over his shoulders, playing with his hair "I doubt that"

"You will be" Harry assured her and smiled as she leant down to kiss him "You're always beautiful"

"Thank you" Nikki blushed and leant her head on Harry's chest; placing one of her hands on her stomach next to his "I'll miss feeling them"

"Well you have another three months with them in there so you won't be missing them yet. And anyway then you'll be able to cuddle them"

"I can't wait to have a cuddle with them" Nikki smiled happily and Harry kissed the top of her head, a wide grin on his face as well.

* * *

"All ready for school next week?" Ada asked cheerfully that afternoon as she wandered into the living room where Nikki was lounging on the sofa reading a book.

"No"

"I thought you liked school" Ada laughed, scooping Eos off the armchair and sitting down with the young cat on her lap, stroking her and making the cat purr in contentment.

"No-one _likes_ school" Nikki pointed out as she put her book down and turned herself so she was sitting on the sofa instead of laying on it. "I put up with it because I need it"

"Nikki I'm just popping to the shops, do you need anything?" Harry poked his head into the room and Nikki shook her head "I won't be long"

"Okay" Nikki called out as he disappeared back into the hallway "How are you?" she then asked Ada who smiled.

"I'm fine, met up with Adrian last night. How are you?"

"I'm fine" Nikki waved her question off and grinned at her friend "And?"

"And what?" Ada asked coyly and Nikki tutted, knowing there was something her friend was keeping from her.

"And what happened?"

"Well he cooked me dinner and..."

"No I know all that you told me he was going to do it" Nikki interrupted and Ada giggled loudly "What did you do?"

"Well we didn't go all the way but I let him..." Ada giggled again and blushed.

"This is me you're talking to Ada, you don't have to be embarrassed" Nikki laughed and her friend chuckled.

"Okay so I let him finger me"

"And?" Nikki asked eagerly "Was it good?"

"I suppose it was" Ada laughed and curled her legs under her, Eos settling down on her lap again and closing her blue eyes. "Actually it was brilliant; I didn't think I would be able to move afterwards"

They both laughed as Nikki nodded, Ada relaxing now as she started to talk about it, happy that she and Nikki were so relaxed around each other that they could talk about each other's sex life.

"Well at least one of us is getting some" Nikki sighed and shook her head, making Ada frown.

"Harry's not up for it?" she pouted and Nikki sent her a sulky look.

"It's not that, I mean he is literally up for it" Nikki started and Ada chuckled "But he's just hesitant to, he says he doesn't want to hurt me and I have to spend time telling him that he won't. I mean he might as well get enough in now, he's not getting any after the babies are born"

"Well it just shows that there is more to your relationship than sex" Ada shrugged and Nikki nodded in agreement.

"I know" Nikki sighed, rubbing her stomach as she spoke "But I spent about ten minutes last night persuading him to make love to me, in my present mind state his reluctance makes me wonder if he finds me attractive at all"

"Of course he does, don't be silly" Ada tutted and Nikki just nodded "You know Harry better than we do, you know he's only looking out for you"

"Well enough about my future non-existent sex life" Nikki joked and Ada giggled "What about yours?"

"Well we both decided that we shouldn't have sex just yet but foreplay was good" Ada told her friend "I'm just a bit worried about..." she flushed slightly "Oral"

"On him or you?"

"Both, I'm worried about him doing it to me more than the other way around"

"It's brilliant Ada, trust me" Nikki laughed and Ada nodded, a small smile on her face "Just tell him what you like and what you don't and you'll work something out that will make you both feel good. I promise"

"Hmm" Ada replied and let Eos jump down onto the floor "Don't tell anyone else"

"Trust me I won't"


	202. Chapter 202

Nikki had always hated going back to school and the new school year was no exception. As soon as she and Harry had walked into the main school hall for their welcome back assembly there had been looks and mutters from the people who didn't know about the pregnancy, those who hadn't been there when they'd got their exam results and those who hadn't heard from people who had. Even those people who Nikki recognised as being there still looked and talked amongst friends.

"Right, if you've all finished prying into other people's business" the headmaster called from the front of the hall and everyone stopped talking when they saw his stern look. Ada just giggled from where she was sitting next to Nikki and made her friend chuckle as well. "I would like to welcome you back..."

Nikki tuned out of the headmaster's speech and turned to Ada who was fiddling with a stray thread on her t-shirt, she too tuned out of the usual speech.

"See it's not that bad" Ada murmured as she looked up at her friend. Nikki just shrugged and glanced around the hall to make sure none of the teachers could see them talking.

"I don't really care anymore, I've hit that point" she whispered and Ada nodded slightly.

"Good"

"Anyway I won't be here for long, I leave at the end of October. They don't want anything to happen at school and twins normally arrive early anyway"

"What about Harry?" Ada asked quietly and Nikki shook her head.

"I'm making him come to school until the babies come" Nikki whispered and Ada giggled "Ssh" she laughed quietly "He still needs to learn, he can teach me once he knows it"

As they spoke both young women could see pupils glancing in their direction but they both ignored it, Nikki determined to show everyone that she didn't care what they thought and that their opinions didn't hurt her.

* * *

"Harry, Nikki"

Both of them turned around when they heard the voice of one of their acquaintances in their biology class and saw him with a group of his friends who were also in their class as well.

"We just want to congratulate you" Derek told them and Nikki found herself smiling as she thanked him "We're sure you'll be brilliant parents"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and Derek nodded.

"Just ignore anyone who sticks their nose in" a female friend of Derek, Alison as Nikki remembered, told them "It's not their place"

"We do" Nikki laughed and Alison smiled and nodded "Thank you anyway"

"Can I ask when you're due?" Alison then asked eagerly and the boys in the group rolled their eyes.

"Third of November, but twins normally come earlier so.." Nikki trailed off and shrugged, seeing the group's shocked looks. "Yeah it's twins"

"Well even more good luck to you" came an Irish voice from the group and the others agreed with him.

"Thank you..."

Harry was cut off by their biology teacher walking through the door, everyone quickly taking their seats as Ada, William and Georg practically ran into the room and over to their chairs, giving their teachers innocent looks as they tried to make it look like they weren't late to their first lesson of the year. The rest of the class laughed quietly as the teacher rolled his eyes and began to take a register.

* * *

"Well that wasn't too bad" Nikki commented as they walked out of the school gates after school, Harry holding her hand as they looked to see if any traffic was coming before crossing the road. Their timetable was different this year, both of them having dropped physics so they finish early on most days and three days of the week they started late as well, only having three lessons. "I imaged it being much worse than that"

"You always do" Harry told her and Nikki nodded in agreement as she shifted her bag a bit higher onto her shoulder. "But if today was fine then I'm sure the rest will be as well"

"I suppose" Nikki nodded and smiled at him as they passed the park and saw an ice cream van "Can we get ice cream"

"Oh I don't know" Harry sighed and glanced down at his lover, smiling when he saw her pout "Do you deserve it?"

"Your babies deserve it" Nikki told him and Harry grinned and leant down to steal a kiss, steering his lover towards the park and over to buy them both an ice cream.

* * *

"I'm going to pop around to see your mum" Nikki wandered into the bathroom as Harry was just turning the shower on. "She wanted to know how school went"

"Okay, what do you want for dinner?" Harry asked as he walked over and hugged her, stealing a quick kiss.

"Surprise me" Nikki chuckled as she walked through to the bedroom to grab her jacket "Actually can you call for pizza? You know what I like"

"If that's what you want" Harry smiled and Nikki nodded, doing her jacket up and smoothing it over her stomach as she walked back over to him and kissed him again.

"I'll call you when I'm leaving your mum's, you can order pizza then. It takes me about ten minutes to walk"

"Okay my love, say hi to her for me?"

"Of course" Nikki smiled, giggling when Harry stole another kiss, chuckling against her lips "I love you"

"I love you" Harry nodded "See you later"

"Bye"

* * *

"So it was better than you thought it would be?" Anne asked as she handed Nikki a mug of strawberry tea, her own mug of coffee in her hands as she sat down on the sofa next to the younger woman.

"Yep" Nikki nodded and smiled "A few people _actually_ congratulated us which was pretty surreal"

"But that's good" Anne stated and Nikki nodded again, turning on the sofa a bit more "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Harry is ordering in. Neither of us can be bothered to cook today" Nikki laughed and Anne chuckled "And I've got a sudden craving for a large amount of pizza" she then sipped her drink and frowned "You'll be around for the birth won't you?"

"Of course I will" Anne replied as though Nikki asked the most stupid question in the world "Any time the contractions start, day or night"

"What if you're busy?"

"I won't be too busy to be with you" Anne chuckled and patted Nikki's leg "I promise"

"Thank you" Nikki sighed and leant her head on the back of the sofa, rubbing her bump with her free hand as one of the twins kicked out "My results still haven't come through"

"Maybe that means its good news" Anne smiled "These things take time to sort out and they're rushing it anyway because you're pregnant"

"What if I am a carrier?"

"Isn't it gender specific?" Anne asked and Nikki nodded, shifting on the sofa as one of the babies moved into an awkward position and kicked Nikki in the ribs, making her wince.

"Females can carry it but it's mostly males that suffer from it, females can suffer as well though but it rarer" Nikki replied "It all depends on the parents and their genetics"

"So if you don't have it then the babies won't have it?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and sipped her drink before sighing loudly and putting the mug on the table, standing up with a bit of help from Anne "Your grandchildren insist on sitting on my bladder"

Anne chuckled as Nikki rolled her eyes and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Harry why did you order pineapple on the pizza?" Nikki asked as she pulled a disgusted face, taking the fruit off the pizza and putting it on her plate before taking a bite of pizza.

"I thought you liked them"

"Not any more" Nikki shook her head and Harry shrugged, taking the discarded fruit from Nikki's plate and putting them on his own pizza slices. "Pineapple does not belong on pizza"

"Yes dear"

Nikki threw Harry a withering look and he grinned at her, picking up his glass and sipping the orange juice as his lover poked her tongue out at him.


	203. Chapter 203

"Letter for you Nikki" Harry told his lover as she walked into the living room, tugging her blouse on as she did so "It's got the hospital stamp on it"

Nikki swallowed heavily and took it from Harry, seeing her hand shaking slightly.

"Nothing's wrong is it?" Harry asked in concern as he saw Nikki's reaction to the letter "Sweetheart?"

"No it's fine" Nikki smiled and nodded "Probably just general information or something"

Harry just nodded and looked down at the letters in his hands, placing them on the table so he could read them later on and then walking through to the kitchen to feed Eos and Artemis. Nikki watched him go before hesitantly opening the envelope and pulling out the paper inside, opening it quickly and reading through it, a small sob escaping her mouth as she did so, her heart jumping in her chest.

"God" Nikki whispered and let out another sob of relief as she read the results again, running her free hand through her hair as a few tears fell down her face. "That bastard"

"Nikki do you...what's wrong?" Harry asked as he walked back into the living room and saw his fiancé staring at the piece of paper. "Nikki?"

"It's...I'm not..." Nikki grinned happily at him as he walked over, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him forcibly on the lips. "He was lying to me" she told him as she drew away and Harry was now very confused.

"What is it?" Harry asked in confusion as Nikki drew away from him, a guilty look on her face as she sighed.

"When dad came round a few weeks ago he mentioned something and it...he told me that mum was a haemophilia carrier" Nikki told Harry and he frowned "I never knew about it until then and I still don't know if he's telling the truth or not. I was scared that I might be a carrier as well so I went to the hospital for some tests just in case and it affected our babies in any way"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked quietly, hurt in his voice that made Nikki feel bad.

"I didn't want you to worry, I was worried enough for the both of us" Nikki smiled and rested her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb "Your mum was here when he said it so she came to the hospital with me"

"So you're all clear?" Harry enquired as he looked back down at the paper in his hand, reading the results.

"Hmm"

"That's brilliant" Harry smiled "You should have told me though"

"I didn't want both of us to be worried" Nikki told him "I was more worried for our babies than myself, but they're fine. He's such a bastard" she then sobbed, covering her eyes with her hand and taking a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"Do you think he just made it up? To scare you?"

"I wouldn't put that past him" Nikki shook her head and walked past her lover, resting her hand on one of the chairs and the other on her stomach. "_Bastard. _How can you even do that?"

"Where is he?" Harry asked and Nikki shrugged.

"I don't care as long as he isn't anywhere near us" she smiled at him and leant up to kiss Harry on the lips, frowning when he didn't respond to her. "Harry?"

"I should go and talk to him" Harry told her and Nikki shook her head "No-one makes you worry like that" he murmured and reached up to stroke her cheek gently "It's not fair on you"

"It's alright Harry, there's nothing wrong and I'm clear and our babies are going to be fine"

"He still shouldn't have done it though" Harry snapped and Nikki looked taken aback "He did it to worry you because he's a..." he trailed off and shook his head, leaning down to kiss Nikki gently on the forehead, breathing in her comforting smell as his lover placed her hands on his arms.

"Just leave it Harry, he only wanted to get a rise out of me, of us, and if you go and find him then he's won"

"I can't believe they let him out"

"I know, but they did. Let's just get on with our life, okay?" Nikki suggested and smiled as she stroked his arms, Harry nodding "Good, now let's get some breakfast, I'm hungry"

She knew making Harry think she wanted something would take his mind away from the issue. It worked and Harry nodded, kissing her eagerly before walking over to the kitchen door, Nikki walking over to the armchair and leaning down to scoop Artemis into her arms, cradling the young cat and stroking her head gently, the kitten purring loudly.

"Are they going in the other living room while you're having the babies?" Harry asked his lover as he walked further into the kitchen to make their breakfast, Nikki making her way over to the doorway and continuing to stroke Artemis, the kitten loving the attention.

"I supposed they should do" Nikki nodded as she thought about it "They could get in the way" she then smiled down at the kitten and leant down to kiss her on the head "You won't mean to will you, but there will be lots of movement and we don't want you and your sister getting hurt" she cooed and Harry chuckled when he heard his lover, his back to her as he toasted the bread. "What?"

"Nothing" Harry replied and shook his head, a smile on his face as he heard Nikki continue to talk to Artemis in a baby voice.

* * *

"Nikki" Angela grinned as she ran towards the blonde young woman and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her tightly. Nikki had gone with Harry to Angela's after school club to pick her up; Darren suggested it as a surprise for his daughter because she hadn't seen them in a while. Harry and Nikki were happy to take him up on the offer and he had phoned the school to tell them. "Hello" she then spoke to Nikki's bump and stroked it gently before hugging Harry as well.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Nikki asked as Angela took hold of Harry's hand, her book bag in one hand and her lunch box in the other.

"Uh hu"

"Angie"

They all turned around to see a boy around Angela's age smiling at her, Angela grinned and they hugged, making Harry grin at Nikki who just rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm.

"Is this your mummy and daddy?"

"No silly, this is Harry and Nikki" Angela shook her head and the little boy nodded "But they're going to be a mummy and daddy soon, they're having two babies"

"Wow" the boy smiled at them both and Angela giggled.

"This is Andrew, he's new and he's my friend"

"You have friends?" Harry joked mockingly and Angela laughed loudly and pouted at him.

"That's mean Harry" she laughed but hugged him anyway "Can we wait until Andrew's mum gets here?"

"Of course we can" Nikki nodded as she sat down on one of the benches outside of the classroom, Angela hopping up to sit next to her. "What did you do today?" she asked the five year old who swung her legs on the bench.

"We played in the sandpit" the little girl grinned "And then we did some work and then we played in the playground. Nikki will the babies come to school here?"

"I don't know" Nikki shook her head and glanced at Harry as he sat down next to her, Andrew taking the spot next to Angela and looking around for his mother. "Harry and I have to go to university for a long time to be doctors so the babies will have to go to school where we are"

"Oh" Angela replied quietly and frowned "Will I see you?"

"Sometimes, not as much as you do now but we'll always try and get back for holidays. Okay" Nikki told her and Angela nodded "It's not until about September next year though so you don't have to worry about it now"

"That's ages away" Angela suddenly grinned, happier now that she knew that as she turned to Andrew and started to talk about their fun day.

"For her it may seem like a long time" Harry turned to Nikki and kissed her on the cheek, while Nikki had been talking he'd been looking around at some of the parents and had received hard looks from some of them and friendly smiles from others. "And I think someone has an admirer"

"Harry be quiet" Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head "They're only five, leave them alone"

"If we'd met when we were five I would have had a crush on you" Harry told her and Nikki flushed.


	204. Chapter 204

A few weeks later and Nikki's time off school was starting, it was October and she was eight months pregnant, twins normally arriving a bit earlier than single babies making her have a bit extra time off than she would have liked, but she knew it was for the best.

"Do I have to go in?" Harry whined as he slowly got dressed for school, the cold air that had come along with the middle of October had meant that thicker clothes had to be brought or worn again.

"Yes" Nikki told him as she pulled his jumper down and nodded, giggling as he pouted at her "You need to learn and you need to get the work and teach me as well, I don't want both of us getting behind"

"But what if something happens while I'm at school?"

"Harry nothing will happen, you're in for a maximum of four hours a day and I am not going through both the labour and the birth of twins in that time" Nikki addressed him sternly as she placed her hands on his chest and Harry sighed loudly and nodded "And there have been no signs that labour is starting at all"

"You've had Braxton Hicks"

"Everyone woman has those Harry" Nikki rolled her eyes "They start from about seven months and they mean nothing when it comes to predicting labour"

"But..."

"Harry" Nikki warned him and he pouted at her "That's not going to work my love"

* * *

Harry then laughed and Nikki chuckled, leaning up to kiss him as he placed one hand on her large bump and stroked it gently. He was going to miss her being pregnant when the babies finally came and Nikki had told him that she would as well.

"I sometimes can't wait for this pregnancy to be over" Nikki groaned as she sat down heavily on the sofa, Anne sitting down next to her and chuckling "It would be very nice to see my feet again, even though I won't have enough time on my hands to actually do it"

Anne laughed and Nikki joined in, the younger woman shaking her head as she put her mug of strawberry tea on the table next to her.

"Okay so I'll miss being pregnant but I can't wait to hold them and care for them" she smiled lovingly as she stroked her bump and Anne nodded in agreement.

"I think that's always the way, the novelty of pregnancy wears off after a while and then it comes back and then it goes again, all the way up until the baby comes" Anne told her future daughter-in-law who turned and rested her arm on the back of the sofa, playing with a strand of her own hair "How was Harry this morning?"

"Just like I told you he'd be" Nikki rolled her eyes "He didn't want to go in because he didn't want to miss anything and leave me alone. I told him nothing would happen that quickly and he seemed to calm down"

"What are you doing about work?"

"Well the teachers said they'd give Harry the work for me and I can just do it whenever I have the time. They didn't expect me to do it all and they told me that, because of the twins but I'll try. I need to do the work"

"Well if you ever need to spend some time doing work I'm just around the corner" Anne told her and Nikki smiled gratefully "I can just pop around and look after them while you do some work. Harry will be helping as well of course but he also has work"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and nodded, reaching around to pick up her mug and cradled it in her two hands, both women looking down as Eos bounded over and attempted to get onto the sofa. Anne chuckled and put her own mug of coffee down on the table in front of her, reaching down to pull the kitten onto her lap and stroked her head gently.

"Where are these two going when you're having the babies?"

"The other living room" Nikki replied over the top of her mug, sipping the liquid slightly as she glanced at the young cat "We don't want them getting in the way"

"You know I was thinking of getting a dog"

"Really?" Nikki asked eagerly, she liked dogs but knew they couldn't get one because of the babies and also university "What kind?"

"German Shepherd" Anne told the younger woman who nodded "They're good around children, I made sure of that first"

Nikki chuckled and smiled gratefully, she knew Anne wouldn't put her grandchildren in unnecessary danger.

"I'd probably get a puppy so I can train it myself and it could get used to the babies at a young age" Anne shrugged "But I don't know, it's a large responsibility"

"You raised Harry didn't you" Nikki laughed and Anne joined in, nodding and looking down at Artemis. "You've always wanted a dog though haven't you?"

"Hmm" Anne nodded before shrugging again "I'll have a think about it. Is everything ready for when the babies come?"

"Oh don't get me started" Nikki rolled her eyes "I keep having to check things to make sure, I know they are ready, I've checked them about a hundred times in the last month but I just need to make sure. I swear Harry thinks I'm developing OCD"

Anne chuckled and patted Nikki on the leg, Artemis meowing for more attention as the older woman stopped stroking her. Nikki winced slightly as one of the babies moved into an awkward position and she placed her hand on the side of her bump as he or she kicked out against her.

"Okay?" Anne asked Nikki quietly, knowing that signs of labour could come at any time now.

"Yeah" Nikki breathed and nodded, shifting herself into a more comfortable position without success "One of them has just decided to move into the most uncomfortable position possible" she giggled quietly and shook her head, going to stand up with a bit of help from Anne "And the other is against my bladder"

Anne chuckled as Nikki rolled her eyes, the younger woman feeling better as she stood up and hoped the baby would move out of the uncomfortable position as soon as possible. She winced as the baby who had moved kicked up against her ribs and she rubbed the top of her bump.

"Okay, I know you're in there" she told the babies as she walked upstairs to use the bathroom "You had to be awkward and move into the most uncomfortable position you could find didn't you?"

* * *

"Do you mind if I kill Harry?" Nikki asked Anne as she slowly lowered herself into the armchair, the action making her even more uncomfortable so she stood up again.

"I think I might have something to say about it" Anne chuckled and Nikki rolled her eyes "Although when you're in labour you can yell whatever you want at him"

"Good" Nikki sighed as she stood up and rubbed her bump, trying to get the baby to move out of the position he was in. However the other baby then moved slightly and Nikki sighed in relief as this relieved her discomfort a lot.

"Okay now?" Anne asked her and Nikki nodded, resuming her original space on the sofa next to the older woman and leaning her head on the back of the sofa, closing her eyes and sighing "Not long now"

"Right now that's a very good thing" Nikki murmured and Anne smiled at her, reaching over to pat her on the leg as she scooted forward and put Artemis on the floor.

"You have a nap, you deserve one" Anne told her and reached for the blanket that was laying over the back of the other armchair.

Nikki opened her eyes and nodded, moving so she was laying on the sofa with her head on one of the pillows. Anne draped the blanket over her and made sure that the younger woman was fully covered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead, a smile gracing Nikki's face.

"Do you need me to do anything around the house?"

"The other living room needs tidying a bit" Nikki whispered as she closed her eyes and Anne nodded, telling her that she'd tidy it up while Nikki had a nap. Nikki was asleep by the time Anne had finished her sentence.


	205. Chapter 205

"Mum are you staying for dinner?" Harry asked his mother as he walked through from the kitchen and stood in the doorway, his eyes running over Nikki who was sitting on the sofa reading through the notes he had taken throughout the day, making her own and occasionally glancing at one of the textbooks on the sofa next to her.

"If you don't mind"

"Of course we don't mind" Harry rolled his eyes as Nikki glanced up at him and smiled before looking back at her notes and absentmindedly chewing on her pen, one page of his notes resting on the top of her bump and making him chuckle. "Chicken and vegetables okay for you?"

"Whatever you're cooking Harry" Anne smiled and Nikki chuckled, looking up at the older woman.

"That is a very dangerous thing to say"

"You like my cooking" Harry pouted as he walked over to the back of the sofa and leant over behind his lover to look at her work.

"Yes I do" Nikki smiled and leant her head back to steal a quick kiss before turning back to her work and picking up a sheet of paper, tapping her pen against it. "Why do I need to do this bit?"

"How about I cook dinner and you can help Nikki with her work" Anne suggested as she stood up and turned the television off.

"Thanks mum" Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Nikki's head before walking around the sofa to sit down next to her, his lover instantly snuggling closer to him and placing some books on his lap so she could get closer to him without them in her way. "It was really weird being at school without you" Harry told her, reaching up to run a strand of her soft hair through his fingers as he spoke, kissing her head again.

"Well it's only for a few more weeks and then you have the Christmas holidays" Nikki smiled up at him and shrugged "Or before then if the babies come"

Harry smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead before leaning down a bit more and kissing her gently on the lips. They kissed lazily for some time before Nikki drew away and leant her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck as she lifted up the paper in her hand.

"Now why am I doing this?"

* * *

"Harry will you get in the bath with me?" Nikki asked later on that evening as she lounged in the bath, Harry pottering around in the bedroom tidying up and putting clean clothes away.

"Who am I to deny an invitation like that?" Harry smiled as he walked through into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, his smile growing as he saw his very pregnant lover naked in the bath, some of the bubbles having disappeared. "You're so gorgeous"

Nikki flushed and looked away from him, sitting forward in the bath and placing one hand on her stomach, the other on the side of the bath as Harry quickly stripped and climbed in behind her, letting Nikki settle back between his legs and lay her head on his chest. He leant down slightly and kissed the top of her head before settling back, placing both hands on her stomach and stroking her bump gently. Harry smiled and chuckled when one of the babies kicked out against his hand and kissed Nikki again, frowning when he felt where the baby was kicking from. He moved one hand to the bottom of her stomach and Nikki chuckled sleepily when she felt what he was doing.

"The head is there" he told Nikki excitedly and she nodded, placing her hand next to his on the bottom of her bump.

"Harry they move into that position and out of it a lot, trust me I can feel it"

"Oh" Harry murmured, slightly disappointed when he heard that "I thought..."

"I know" Nikki sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at him and giving him a small smile "Just because they're in that position doesn't mean labour is going to start any time soon"

"But it could?"

"You know it could" Nikki nodded and Harry grinned, his lover chuckling at him "But there have been no other signs, when there are I will tell you I promise"

"What if I'm at school and the labour starts?"

"Then I will either call the school and tell you to get home as soon as possible or your mum will ring" Nikki assured her lover "Trust me I'm not letting you miss any of it because I know how much it means to you, but you know how slow it is to begin with, you've read the books and you've watched the videos"

"I just want to be with you as much as possible" Harry told her and stroked her cheek gently, his hand still on the bottom of her stomach.

"Harry nothing much will happen for hours" Nikki chuckled and shook her head, kissing his jaw gently "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it"

"What names have you chosen?" Harry then asked and Nikki giggled and shook her head again.

"Not telling you until they're born"

"Nikki" Harry pouted and poked her gently in the ribs, making her giggle louder but still refuse to tell him.

"You're not telling me the girls' names you've chosen"

"Yes but you'll find out when our girls are born"

"No, you'll find out my names when our boys are born" Nikki shook her head and grinned up at him, laughing quietly when Harry stole a sneaky kiss. "I can't wait to be able to hold them" she told him, a loving smile crossing her face as she looked down at her bump and stroked it gently under the water. "It seems surreal that I'm carrying two little humans inside me"

"It does doesn't it" Harry agreed with her and nuzzled her hair gently, breathing in her comforting smell "I don't think I'll really believe it until we're holding them"

* * *

"Nikki are you okay?" Harry asked sleepily as he opened his eyes, feeling Nikki shift for what seemed like the tenth time in under a minute.

"Can't get comfortable" Nikki told him as she turned onto her side to look at him, Harry reaching over to move some of her hair away from her face in the dark. "I'll go and sleep in the spare room"

"Don't you dare" Harry tutted and instantly draped one arm over her, refusing to let her out of the bed as Nikki sighed, relenting and relaxing into him as her lover moved closer to her. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour and a half" Nikki murmured and Harry could hear that she was tired. "Sorry I woke you"

"Don't be silly" Harry shook his head, their eyes becoming accustomed to the dark so they could now see each other clearly as they lay cuddled up closely in bed. "Do you want me to go and make you an orange tea? That normally sends you off"

"Will you?" Nikki asked hesitantly, wanting Harry to get enough sleep for his school day the next day.

"Of course I will" Harry chuckled as he kissed her forehead and pushed the duvet away from his body, shivering slightly as the cold air hit him. "I won't be long"

"Thank you" Nikki called out as Harry grabbed his dressing gown and walked over to the bedroom door, opening it quietly and then walking out, closing the door behind him. She then reached down and placed both her hands on her stomach, one on the top and the other on the bottom as both of the babies moved slightly again, relieving some of her discomfort. "Aren't you going to let mummy sleep?" she asked them as she stroked the top of her bump gently, glancing at the time through the dark and seeing that it was half past two in the morning. "Daddy needs his sleep as well so he can go to school and learn for all of us"

The babies seemed to settle down when they heard her voice and Nikki wondered, not for the first time in the last hour and a half, why they weren't settled down properly like they normally did when Nikki slept. From about seven months onwards the babies seemed to know when Nikki was sleeping and had changed their patterns to suit her, seemingly sleeping when Nikki was and being awake when their mother was as well. Nikki knew that would be a novelty, it definitely wouldn't be like that when the babies had arrived.


	206. Chapter 206

Two weeks later and Nikki was up to date on all the school work that she needed to do. This however then gave her time to worry about the upcoming birth of her babies and also to worry about whether or not she and Harry were ready, mentally as well as got everything ready for their newborns. She had just over two weeks until the babies' due date, seventeen days to be more precise, not that she was counting.

* * *

Nikki sighed loudly as she sat on the edge of the bath wrapped up in just a towel, her damp hair falling down her back, her back had been aching more for the past two days and the way the babies were laying in her at the moment was getting uncomfortable, verging on slightly painful. She glanced at the clock on the shelf above the toilet and stood up, Anne would be arriving in half an hour after the teenager had phoned her begging for someone to talk to. She missed Harry but knew that he had to go to school, for both himself and her for her to copy and learn his notes.

Deciding that she would actually need to get dressed before Anne arrived Nikki wandered through the door to the bedroom and over to the dressing table, pulling open the second drawer and picking out a pair of Harry's grey tracksuit bottoms and an old blue shirt of his that Nikki had claimed in the later stages of her pregnancy when she had got larger. They were loose and comfortable and they still smelt of Harry despite her having worn them and washed them many times. Nikki rubbed the top of her stomach as she walked over to the bed and chuckled when one of the babies kicked out against her hand again.

"Yes I still know you're there" she giggled as she began to dry herself with the towel "How can I not?"

She wasn't as big as she thought she would get when carrying twins, Jeremy, the man who did all their scans for them told the parents that the babies were small but not dangerously so and that was probably why.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Nikki grabbed her knickers that were already ready and pulled them on, wincing as she leant over and her back began to ache again.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Anne asked Nikki tenderly as she made drinks for the two of them in the kitchen.

Nikki was sitting at the table, her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She didn't reply and Anne walked over, placing one hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?" the young blonde asked as she turned her head slightly and saw Anne looking at her with a concerned look on her face "Sorry, this back ache is just getting to me"

"How long have you had it?" Anne asked, stroking Nikki's hair gently before going back to pouring the hot water into the two mugs.

"Two days ago but it got worse late yesterday afternoon when they decided to move again" Nikki sighed, leaning back on the chair and stretching her back slightly, placing one hand on her bump as she did so "It's all this extra weight"

"You've not had any other signs of labour?" Anne enquired as she placed the mug of fruit tea in front of Nikki, sitting down opposite her with her own mug of coffee.

"No" Nikki shook her head as she stretched again to try and alleviate some of the discomfort in her back, grimacing as she did so and then relaxing again. "I've got seventeen days yet"

"Nikki you know that twins come early and that most babies don't even come on their due day anyway" Anne chuckled and Nikki frowned.

"But two weeks?" she asked "That's a _bit_ early isn't it?"

"Not really" Anne shook her head "All depends on whether the babies are ready or not"

"Not whether I'm ready or not" Nikki whispered, her eyes smarting slightly with tears as she lowered her head to look away from Anne. "I'm scared"

"I know, all mums are" Anne assured her softly, knowing how scared she had been a few weeks before Harry had arrived "Whether it's their first, third or tenth child. There's always some apprehension there"

"What if I'm not a good mum?" Nikki cried, tears slipping down her face as she sobbed quietly "I don't want to subject..my children..to..that"

Anne was instantly on her feet and hugging Nikki gently to her, stroking her blonde hair as she did so.

"You will be a brilliant mum" Anne nodded as Nikki sobbed into her stomach, gripping at her jumper like her life depended on it. "Everyone can see that"

"Re..really?"

"Of course"

"What if I...don't..know what...to do?"

"Then there's no shame in asking" Anne replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Nikki's head "I didn't know how to do a lot of things when Harry was born but look how he's turned out"

"He's perfect" Nikki smiled and nodded, reaching up to wipe her face as Anne chuckled and nodded.

"He says the same thing about you"

* * *

"Anne?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Anne replied as she walked in from the kitchen where she had banished Nikki from so she could wash everything up from their lunch.

"I think I am in labour"

"Really?" Anne asked quickly as she walked over to the sofa where Nikki was laying, the teenager nodding and opening her eyes when she sensed the older woman's presence next to her.

"Hmm, my stomach keeps cramping"

"Since when?"

"Half past ten" Nikki replied "I checked as soon as it happened"

"How many times since then?"

"Four, they're half an hour apart but they're not painful at the moment, just surprising and inconvenient"

Anne nodded and crouched down next to the younger woman.

"That sounds about right from what I experienced"

Nikki smiled stiffly as Anne patted her arm.

"You'll be fine, do you want me to phone the school for Harry?"

"No" Nikki shook her head quickly and sat up slowly, turning and placing her feet on the floor "Nothing it going to happen between now and when he gets home, he's due home in an hour and a half anyway. I don't want to panic him"

"When do you think they'll be here?" Anne enquired and Nikki shrugged, the older woman perching herself next to Nikki on the sofa.

"Tomorrow I think, I don't think it'll get too much today"

"Sure?"

"Hmm, I don't know how I know that, it's just a feeling" Nikki smiled and Anne chuckled, patting her leg gently as the younger woman leant back against the sofa and placed both hands on her bump.

"I think women have some sort of sense when it comes to things like this"

"Well the backache was the start of it and that went on for long enough without anything else happening" Nikki replied with a shrug "So I think tomorrow is a safe bet. You're going out tomorrow with some friends aren't you?"

"Not anymore apparently"

"No you go"

"Don't be silly, you want me here so I will be here" Anne rolled her eyes as she stood up, leaning down to kiss Nikki on the top of her head "I'll cancel, there are always other days"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am"

"Thank you" Nikki smiled gratefully at the older woman before reaching over to the table and picking up the book she had been reading previously.

* * *

"I missed you today" Nikki murmured as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips to his before he could say or do anything else. He smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her as close as he could with her bump in the way.

"Well hello to you too" Harry chuckled as Nikki pulled away and she giggled at him "Did you have a good day?"

"Your mum came round" Nikki nodded and she kissed him again, her heart pounding as she said then next few words "Oh and I'm probably in labour"

"What?" Harry spluttered as he looked down at her stomach and then back up at her face, a coy smile on her lips as she nodded again "How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because there's no point in being worried, it's happening and that's it" Nikki giggled and leant up to press a soft kiss to his chin. "I've got the back ache and the slight cramps to prove it and there's uh..well there was some discharge when I looked earlier"

"So it's definitely started"

"Very definitely"

"How long have you been having pains?"

"Since half past ten this morning" Nikki replied as Harry took his coat off and hung it up, kicking his shoes off as he nodded "The back ache got worse yesterday evening when the babies moved again so I think that may have been the start of it all and they were just moving to tell me that they're on their way" she giggled and Harry grinned at her, not resisting stealing another kiss as he walked over to her. "They're still half an hour apart but they've got a little bit stronger, they just feel like period pains now"

"We're going to be parents soon" Harry breathed and Nikki nodded, stroking his shoulders gently through his shirt.

"Yes we are"

"After all your hard work" Harry smiled and Nikki giggled, leaning up and pressing her lips to his jaw as she did so. "Now is there anything that you want?"

"You" Nikki told him, tugging at his hand as she lead him through to the living room "I want a cuddle, I've been waiting for one all day"

Harry couldn't help the goofy loving smile that crossed his face when he heard that and he let Nikki take him over to the sofa.

"Mum gone home?"

"Yep, about fifteen minutes ago. She wanted to give us some time alone" Nikki replied as Harry sat down on the sofa, he then gently pulled Nikki onto his lap and ignored her protests that she was too heavy. He let her snuggle closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and entwining one of her hands with his on her stomach at the top where the babies occasionally kicked. "Harry whatever I say to you when I'm in labour I don't mean it okay?"

"Okay" Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead before sitting back again "I know you won't"

"And if I tell you to get out and leave me alone you won't?"

"If you don't want me to"

Nikki just nodded and let Harry push the shirt up that she was wearing.

"Aren't these mine?"

"Yep"

Harry just chuckled and shook his head, bunching the shirt above her stomach and then resting their hands on her warm skin.

"I'm going to miss this" he told her, stroking her bump as he spoke and Nikki giggled at the tickling sensation, squirming slightly on his lap as she did so. "Please don't do that" he groaned and Nikki frowned at him.

"I'm going to miss it too, but we'll have our babies though" she grinned and he nodded "And why don't you..oh" she shifted on her lap and felt him pressing up against her thigh through his trousers and her tracksuit bottoms.

"Sorry"

"Never apologise for that" Nikki shook her head and shifted slightly, stroking her hand over the slight bulge and making her lover draw in a sharp breath as he reached down and gripped her wrist gently in his hand.

"No Nikki" he chuckled and Nikki pouted at him "No"

"Fine" Nikki sighed and snuggled back into him, placing her hand back on her stomach as she did so.

* * *

"Everything is downstairs" Harry told Nikki as he walked into the bedroom that evening, his lover sitting up in bed reading the last few pages of her book. She looked up at him and smiled, his heart pounding in his chest as she did so, he smiled back and sat on the end of the bed to start undressing. He heard movement behind him and turned just as Nikki wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back, well pressed her bump against his back and kissed the top of his head. Harry leant back into her and closed his eyes contentedly as she rubbed his shoulders through his shirt. "How long do you think it'll be before the labour really starts?"

"I think maybe I'll be alright until tomorrow morning" Nikki told him as she massaged his shoulders.

"How do they feel?"

"Still half an hour apart and just like period pains" Nikki giggled at him, knowing that he was worried and slightly impatient about the whole thing "They're in no hurry Harry; you know how long first labours take. I could even be like this for the entire day tomorrow; some women just have extra long labours"

"I suppose..."

"Good, now hurry up and get ready for bed" Nikki patted his back and crawled back up to the pillows as her lover turned and smiled at her.

"Yes ma'am"

Nikki just giggled at him and turned back to her book, excitement overtaking her apprehension when she realised that she would be holding her babies very soon.


	207. Chapter 207

Nikki wasn't at all surprised when she woke up the next morning to find that Harry wasn't in bed with her. She lay in silence for a few more minutes until she woke up a bit more before sitting up with a quiet groan and placing one hand on her stomach as she did so.

"I can't wait for you two to be here, it'll make me moving a lot easier" she giggled, standing up with the held from the bedside table before making her way to the bathroom "And I'll be weeing a lot less as well" she added as she rolled her eyes, noting that Harry had already used the bathroom because the blinds were up and sunlight was streaming through them.

After she was finished and had brushed her teeth as well Nikki walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her dressing gown from the chair next to her side of the bed, wincing in pain as her stomach clenched slightly, more painful than before but still only as bad as the period pains she sometimes got. She glanced at the time and noted that it was half past eight and then made her way out of the bedroom, seeing the nursery door open. A smile graced her face as she walked into the room and saw Harry sitting on the rocking chair by the window that Nikki had fallen in love with as soon as she had seen it in the shop four months before.

"Morning" she murmured softly from the doorway and Harry quickly looked up at her, a smile crossing his face as he did so.

"Morning, how are you all?"

"We're fine" Nikki replied, leaning against the doorframe and stroking her bump as she spoke "What time were you awake?"

"About six, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't"

Nikki giggled loudly at him and shook her head, her lover blushing slightly as he looked down at the babygrow that she saw he had in his hands.

"I think you're more nervous and excited than I am at the moment"

"I think I am" Harry agreed with a small nod "You're nervous?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded, pushing some of her stray hair behind her ear as she spoke "Not much at the moment but I think I'll get more and more nervous and excited once the contractions start to get closer and more painful. Right now it's easy to forget that I am actually in labour"

Harry chuckled and nodded, looking back down at the babygrow.

"I can't believe that we'll have something this tiny" he whispered and Nikki nodded, walking over to him and wrapping one arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Harry why is it pink?" Nikki then asked and Harry looked up at her sheepishly "I thought we only brought neutral colours"

"Well I brought this when I was out with the guys last week" Harry told her and Nikki giggled, shaking her head and deciding not to tell Harry about the two blue babygrows that she had brought when she had been out with Ada as well "I brought two, one for each of our girls"

"You won't be disappointed will you?" Nikki enquired suddenly, a frown on her face "I know how much you want girls but you won't be disappointed if they're boys will you?"

"No of course not" Harry shook his head "Just like you won't be disappointed if they're girls"

Nikki smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him gently and then take the babygrow from his hands, running her thumbs over it as she held it. Her throat constricted at the thought of her baby wearing it and again her excitement overrode her apprehension about the whole thing.

* * *

"So why are you not at school yet miss?" Nikki asked Angela as the little girl climbed up onto the sofa next to her and snuggled into her body.

"Because its teacher training day Auntie Nikki" Angela told her and rolled her eyes "You know that"

"I do?" Nikki replied in mock confusion and the six year old nodded, giggling and leaning up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Uh hu. Can I stay until the babies are here?"

"Well that's what you wanted isn't it? If that's still okay with daddy" Nikki smiled and glanced over at Darren who smiled and nodded "Don't you have to go to work today?"

"We start later today for some sort of talk" Darren rolled his eyes "It'll be the same as normal and none of it will be relevant to anything that we do anyway"

Nikki giggled loudly and shook her head at the red headed man who chuckled and her and sipped his coffee.

"Auntie Nikki can I go in the pool?" Angela then asked and pointed to the already blown up pool in the middle of the room that didn't have any water in yet "I have my costume with me"

Nikki couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the eager look in the little girl's eyes and she nodded, stroking Angela's hair as she did so.

"Now Angie you know what we talked about" Darren told his daughter and the two females turned to look at him, the girl nodding "You be good for Harry and Nikki and you do whatever they tell you okay, as well as Anne. And the pool is for Nikki to have the babies in if she wants to"

"Don't worry I don't need it yet" Nikki assured the little girl "Go and find Harry and ask him to fill the water up for you, tell him I said you can play in there for a bit"

"Uncle Harry" Angela shouted as she ran from the room to find the teenager.

"Nikki how are you feeling?" Isold asked as she walked into the room, dodging Angela as she ran out, Jurian trailing behind her and looking at the pool in confusion.

"Bored" Nikki rolled her eyes as the older woman sat down next to her "I just want something to happen, even if it is hard labour. I don't care. I'm sick of waiting"

"It'll happen, and when it does you'll want to go back to how you are now"

"That's very reassuring"

"Sorry" Isold chuckled and Nikki shook her head, a smile crossing her face as Jurian tugged on her tracksuit bottoms.

"Yes sweetheart?" Nikki asked as she leant forward to hear him better, wincing slightly as her stomach contracted and a hiss of surprise escaped her mouth at the sharp pain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the pain faded and then she opened them again.

"Are you okay?" Isold asked her and Nikki nodded, smiling at the older woman before looking back at Jurian.

"What that for?" he asked, pointing to the pool and then looking back at Nikki.

"That's for me to have the babies in" Nikki replied and ruffled his hair as he nodded "Harry's going to put some water in there for Angie to play in for a bit"

"Me to?"

"And you" Nikki giggled and Jurian grinned and clapped his hands.

"Really?" Isold asked and Nikki nodded as Harry walked into the room with Angela trailing behind him excitedly.

"Well I should be going" Darren said suddenly as he stood up and Harry mock glared at him.

"Yes very convenient when water and two children get involved"

Darren smirked at the younger man and clapped him on the shoulder.

"It's called being sneaky Harry. Now Angie I want a word with you darling"

"About what daddy?"

Nikki tuned out of what Darren was speaking to his daughter about and smiled at Isold as the older woman shifted on the sofa.

"I'll have to leave soon as well, my shift starts at one"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and leant her head on the back of the sofa "Are you still okay with leaving Jurian here?"

"Of course" Isold replied and smiled at Nikki "He should behave, he always behaves for you and Harry"

"I'm sure he'll be an angel like always" Nikki laughed and Isold chuckled and glanced over at her son who was watching intently as Harry filled the pool with the hose that was dragged through from the back garden through the slightly open French doors. "When do you finish work?"

"Seven o'clock"

"Come and see us afterwards if you want, I'm sure it won't be over by then"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am"

"Okay" Isold smiled and nodded before turning to her son "Jurian here please, mummy wants a cuddle and chat before she goes to work"

* * *

"How can it get so..bad..so..qu..quickly?" Nikki groaned as a contraction squeezed her stomach and made her bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a quiet cry of discomfort.

"Well you've been in labour for almost forty eight hours" Anne reminded her holding her hand as the young woman breathed her way through the pain, Nikki laying on the sofa with Angela sitting on the arm of the sofa next to her head stroking her hair gently. "It's nearly nine o'clock in the evening"

"But they were only..slight pains a few hours..ago" Nikki breathed as she relaxed again, the pain ebbing away as Anne nodded.

"Well that _is_ a few hours. You have to allow for progression" Anne chuckled and Nikki blushed slightly and nodded "You're not going to have it that easy for the entire time"

"Thanks for reminder" Nikki groaned as she looked up at Angela "You okay?"

"Uh hu" Angela nodded "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart" Nikki smiled and Angela grinned at her, leaning down and kissing Nikki on the forehead before she continued to stroke her hair.

"Auntie Nikki what's someone called who helps a woman have a baby? It was in the book you got me"

"A midwife?" Nikki asked and Angela nodded.

"That's it. Where's your midwife?"

"I didn't want mine here because I want to do this with just my family with me" Nikki replied and Angela frowned at her "Some women like to do it by themselves with just their family"

"Because some women are stubborn" Anne told Angela, looking pointed at Nikki who just giggled and shook her head.

"I'll be your midwife" Angela then told Nikki, kissing her on the forehead again and making both women laugh.

"I would love you to be my midwife sweetheart"

Angela grinned proudly and nodded, turning as Harry walked into the room and over to the sofa, leaning on the back and looking down at his fiancé.

"Jurian's having a nap"

"Uncle Harry I'm Auntie Nikki's midwife" the six year old told Harry who smirked at his wife who just grinned at him.

"Are you now?" Harry asked Angela who nodded.

"Yep"

"You're going to be a good girl and help Nikki have the babies then" Harry added and Angela nodded again, a proud smile on her face "Good because I think that maybe Nikki won't want me with her sometimes later on when she's having the babies"

"Why?" Angela asked as Anne stood up and walked from the room to give them some time together.

"Because I helped to make the babies in Auntie Nikki's tummy and because she's going to be doing a lot of hard work later on she might get a bit frustrated with me. Now I want you to stay with Auntie Nikki and help her if I have to leave for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Harry I promise"

"Good" Harry beamed and hugged Angela as the little girl held up her arms to him "That is a very important job; I won't let just anyone look after my precious girls"

Nikki smiled at him as Harry winked at her over Angela's shoulder and she giggled quietly to herself as she sat up slowly so she was sitting with her back against the back of the sofa.

"Are the babies girls Auntie Nikki?" Angela then asked as she turned slightly in Harry's arms and cocked her head to one side.

"Well Uncle Harry certainly thinks so" Nikki nodded, stroking her bump gently as she spoke "But I think they're boys"

"What are you going to name them?"

"Uncle Harry knows what he's going to name the babies if we have girls and I'm going to name them if we have boys but we're not telling anyone what names we've chosen"

"Angela"

They all looked at the doorway when they heard Anne's voice and she smiled at them.

"How about you come and see if everything is ready for the babies in the nursery"

"Okay" Angela nodded and then looked at Nikki with a frown on her face "Will you be okay without me Auntie Nikki?"

"Oh I don't know" Nikki sighed and then smiled, nodding as she added "Of course I will be, go and check if everything is okay. That's a very important job"

"Okay" Angela grinned and leant over to kiss Nikki on the cheek, doing the same with Harry before jumping off the sofa and running over to Anne who closed the door behind them to give the teenagers some time alone for the first time in a while.

"She's brilliant" Harry chuckled as he sat himself down next to his lover and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, Nikki leaning into him.

"Yes she is"

"How are you doing?"

"I don't know I.." Nikki winced and closed her eyes, leaning forward slightly and taking in a deep breath as her stomach contracted again. A small moan of pain escaped her mouth and Harry rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her cheek and moving her loose hair away from her face. "I think..I think my..waters just broke" she told him as the pain faded slowly, an unpleasant wet feeling between her legs "Either that or I've wet myself" she added as a joke and Harry laughed loudly as he leant forward and placed one hand between her legs on her tracksuit bottoms.

"Yeah they have"

"That was really _really_ unpleasant" Nikki groaned and closed her eyes, leaning back against the sofa and running one hand through her hair, her other hand on her stomach.

"Do you want them off?"

"Please" Nikki nodded, Harry standing up and kneeling in front of her as she lifted her hips to allow him to pull her, his, tracksuit bottoms down her legs.

"And your knickers?"

"Might as well"

"Do you want some clean ones?"

"Just underwear" Nikki replied, opening her eyes as Harry pulled her knickers down her legs as well and then folded the tracksuit bottoms and knickers into a neat pile.

"Be right back" he told her as he stood up and she nodded as he walked it the kitchen. She heard him open the washing machine to throw the clothes in and a few seconds later he walked out of the kitchen again with a clean pair of knickers from the washing she had done that morning when she had been bored and waiting for the labour to kick in properly. "Here we go"

"That was fifteen minutes apart" Nikki told her lover who nodded and helped her to put her knickers on, stroking and kissing her stomach as he did so, a smile on his face.

"It might speed up now that your waters have broken"

"I hope so" Nikki agreed with him, closing her eyes and leaning head back on the sofa as the feeling of her lover stroking her stomach comforted her. "One of them has moved down slightly, I can feel him"

"What does it feel like?"

Nikki frowned as she tried to explain it, her eyes still closed.

"Like..like something is stretching but not painfully, just a little bit weird and uncomfortable"

"Hmm" Harry murmured against her stomach as he kissed it again, Nikki shifted uncomfortably as he looked up at her and a flicker of pain crossed her face as she tightened her grip on the sofa next to her slightly, biting her lip as she grimaced and a low breath escaped her mouth. Harry quickly entwined one of his hand with hers and she squeezed it for a few seconds until she relaxed again and opened her eyes. "That wasn't fifteen minutes"

"No" Nikki whispered in agreement and took a breath "They're more painful now"

Harry nodded and stood up, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he walked over to the armchair and picked up some towels. Nikki watched him closely as he walked back over and spread them out in front of the sofa under her, she then ran her hand through his hair and shifted forward on the sofa so she was sitting on the edge, her feet on the towels as Harry knelt in front of her.

"I'm so proud of you Nikki" Harry told her and she smiled happily at him "Everything you've gone through in the past nine months and you've still got the rest to go, you're brilliant and amazing"

"Well I couldn't have done it without you"

The living room door then opened and Anne poked her head around it, Harry nodding and waving her in.

"Come on then you" Anne spoke to Angela who ran into the room and carefully climbed onto the sofa.

"Auntie Nikki everything is ready for the babies"

"Is it?"

"Uh hu" Angela nodded and kissed Nikki on the cheek.

"Her waters broke" Harry told his mother who couldn't help but smile and nod "The contractions are closer together as well"

"What's that?" Angela then asked in confusion as she stroked Nikki's hair, the teenager leaning into her touch as she felt her stomach begin to cramp again.

"Her waters?"

"Uh hu"

"It's what the babies live in when they're in the mummy's tummy" Harry explained and Angela nodded and looked at Nikki when she let out a quiet moan. She leant forward and Harry placed his hands on her thighs, talking to her quietly as Nikki breathed through the pain, Angela stroking Nikki's back as she stood behind her on the sofa. "Okay?" he then asked as Nikki relaxed again and his lover nodded.


	208. Chapter 208

**Semi-graphic birth scene in this chapter just to warn you :)**

* * *

"Harry it's agony" Nikki whispered tearfully to him two hours later as she sat on the towels in front of the sofa, leaning back against it with Harry kneeling in between her knees. It was almost ten o'clock at night and she had been in labour for almost forty eight hours by now.

"I know" Harry nodded, placing his hands on her knees as she leant her head back on the sofa seat and shook her head, her eyes closed as she scoffed at him.

"No you don't"

"But you're doing brilliantly" Harry assured her, stroking her knee gently and then glancing between her legs before looking up at her face as she spoke again.

"I haven't even begun pushing the first one yet. How long..will it.." she didn't finish her sentence as she let out a loud moan of pain and gripped Harry's hand tightly on her leg, Angela kneeling behind her head on the sofa and stroking her hair. She panted through the pain and let out a moan of discomfort as it reached a new level of pain and made her want to cry and give up already. "Harry can you...can you see?" she asked quietly as the pain ebbed slowly away and Harry shook his head even though she had her eyes closed and couldn't see.

"Not yet sweetheart"

"I can feel him..he's..there" Nikki nodded and opened her eyes, placing her hand between her legs and sighing loudly as she couldn't feel anything of her baby.

"Don't you want to get in the water?" Harry asked, glancing behind him at the unused pool as Anne walked into the room with Jurian in her arms.

"No" Nikki snapped and Harry hide his wince as Anne smirked at him from behind the sofa.

* * *

"I can't..do this..anymore..Harry" Nikki panted three hours later, she had been pushing for an hour after her body had begun to tell her to do so and still the baby hadn't crowned.

"Yes you can"

"I can't" Nikki sobbed, leaning her head back against Anne who was sitting behind her holding her up in a crouching position and giving her some extra comfort. Angela kissed Nikki on the head and stroked her hair gently, Jurian was more content to play with his toys across the room from them, running over every now and again to see what was going on and then back to playing again.

"Yes you can" Harry assured her "You are doing so well Nikki we are all so proud of you darling"

Nikki just shook her head and let out another cry of pain as she pushed with the next contraction.

"Good girl" Anne told her quietly "You're doing brilliantly Nikki"

"It hurts" Nikki cried and shook her head "Please I can't.."

She pushed again with the contraction that started without the first one finishing and Harry looked up and smiled at her.

"I can see her head Nikki" he told her, gently wiping her with a warm flannel and making his lover hiss in pain "Sorry darling"

"You can?"

"Yes I can" Harry grinned happily as Nikki pushed again, a cry of pain and frustration escaping her mouth as she closed her eyes "Good girl, keep pushing Nikki"

Nikki felt a burning pain in her abdomen and let out a loud cry and the searing feeling that came unexpectedly. It didn't fade and Nikki sobbed loudly as she shook her head, leaning away from Anne slightly as she pushed again with a new contraction.

"It hurts" Nikki told them again, letting out a sob of pain as she gripped Harry's hand "It really..hurts"

"Her head is almost out Nikki I promise" Harry nodded, his heart beating erratically as he watched Nikki pushing their first baby into the world. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Nikki pushed again and he nodded, smiling at her as he gently wiped the baby's emerging crown. "Keep going Nikki, you're doing brilliantly"

"Oh fuck" Nikki breathed and shook her head "Fuck Harry I..can't..please.."

Harry didn't have time to reply as she pushed hard, a loud cry falling from her mouth as she did so.

"There we go" Harry nodded as the baby's head slipped from her a bit more "A little bit more Nikki, there we go" he laughed happily as he carefully wiped the baby's head with the flannel "The head's out Nikki"

Nikki reached down and Harry carefully placed it on the baby's head, looking up and seeing a smile cut through the pained grimace on his lover's face.

"Our baby has your hair" he whispered and gently supported the head as Nikki pushed again.

"Pull..pull him..." Nikki panted and Harry shook his head, slipping two fingers between the baby's head and Nikki to check to see if the baby's neck was free from the cord. It was and he then turned back to his lover.

"No darling, you have to do it"

"Just pull it" Nikki snapped and Harry glanced away from her as he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Hi" he whispered to Jurian who smiled and pointed at the baby.

"Wow" Jurian whispered and Harry chuckled as the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck and watched closely as Nikki pushed, gripping Anne's hand hard and pushing as hard as she could.

"Good Nikki" Harry praised her as he gently cleaned the emerging baby a bit more with a clean towel "Oh God Nikki our baby is gorgeous"

While he had been watching the birth videos with Nikki he had been more than aware of the blood and whatever else the baby was covered in but now all he could care about was the fact that his and Nikki's first baby was gorgeous, despite being covered in the same blood and other fluids.

"There we go" Harry breathed as he nodded, tears smarting his eyes as he caught the baby in his hands, Nikki letting out a sob of relief that the first one was over "Here we are" he murmured as he quickly but gently handed the baby to Nikki who cradled the newborn to her chest, tears of pain and relief pouring down her cheeks as she patted the messy baby's back.

"Come on darling, cry for mummy come on" she murmured and both parents let out a quiet sob as the baby coughed loudly and then began to wail as only newborns can "Oh God you're beautiful" Nikki cried as he moved the cord out of the way and leant a lot of her weight on Anne who looked over her shoulder at her grandchild, her throat closing up when she saw the baby. "God you're perfect" Nikki breathed as she tried to get her breathing back to normal, tears pouring down her face as she stared down at her baby "A boy Harry, we..we have a son" she cried and Harry nodded, pressing his lips to hers and stroking her damp hair gently as he rested his forehead on hers, both of them gazing down at their wailing baby with tears on their cheeks. "He's perfect"

"Like his mummy" Harry laughed tearfully and kissed his lover again as he stroked their baby's damp and messy hair "See, your hair"

"He's tiny" Nikki whispered as though she was afraid if she spoke too loud she would hurt her son. His head fitted perfectly in her hand which was small enough as it was, the rest of his body that was still curled up tightly was small enough to fit from her wrist and come just below her elbow. "Is he meant to be this small?"

"Jeremy said that they were both small" Harry reminded her but neither of them thought that their baby would be this small, all the ones they had seen in the videos and books were larger babies than theirs was. "Mum can you see?"

"Yes I can" Anne nodded, a proud smile on her face as Nikki glanced behind her and smiled at the older woman before looking back at her baby "He's gorgeous"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded as Harry told Jurian and Angela to come closer to see the baby.

* * *

"Oh you don't weigh anything do you?" Harry cooed fifteen minutes later once the baby had been cleaned up, weighed and then given his first feed from Nikki who was extremely happy that the baby had begun to suckle immediately from her. "You are absolutely tiny"

The newborn seemed to be engulfed in Harry's arms but his father held him securely against his chest as he rested the baby there and stroked his blonde hair gently supporting the rest of his body with his arm. Nikki chuckled from where she was sitting next to him up against the sofa resting while her contractions had become less painful as the other baby moved into position.

"He's gorgeous" she murmured and Harry nodded in agreement, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"You are brilliant" he told her and Nikki blushed slightly, closing her eyes and stroking her stomach as he continued to bond with their oldest. "Isn't mummy brilliant little man?"

Nikki smiled happily when she heard Harry talking to their baby and winced as her stomach contracted again and made her catch her breath.

"Nikki?"

"'t's fine" Nikki shook her head, not opening her eyes as she spoke "Nothing major yet"

Harry nodded and looked back at the baby on his chest, stroking the newborn's back gently as he kissed his head and breathed in the smell that only babies have. The baby then opened his light blue eyes and coughed loudly, his father laughing quietly and moving the child to his arms so the baby was facing Nikki.

"How is he?"

Harry jumped slightly when he heard Anne's voice and he turned to see her crouching down next to him and smiling proudly.

"Perfect" Harry smiled down at his son who was looking up at him with unfocused eyes, his tiny hands clenching and unclenching. "We're going to have to get you some mittens from upstairs little man so you don't scratch that handsome face" he cooed and carefully moved the baby so he had his head in his hand, his back and rump in the other so the newborn was at a ninety degree angle to him. "You are absolutely _perfect_"


	209. Chapter 209

Half an hour later and the second baby was almost there as well, Nikki was kneeling on all fours on the towels with Harry next to her with his hand between her legs where she had snapped at him to leave it when she had moved it away a few minutes before after checking how she was doing. Anne was sitting on the armchair across from them, Jurian was playing with his toys again and Angela was waiting patiently on the sofa. The first baby was asleep in the Moses basket that they had brought down, the one next to it ready for his twin as well.

Nikki let out a low moan and Harry felt her push against his hand, her fists gripping the towels under her as she pushed with the contraction that was washing over her.

"Good girl" he praised her as he stroked her back with his free hand, feeling the baby's head slightly in his hand.

"Fuck it hurts" Nikki choked out as she took a deep breath "It stings" she cried and Harry nodded as she pushed once more, the head slipping from her quicker than the firstborn's hand.

"Keep going Nikki, the head's almost out already"

Nikki nodded and sat back on her legs slightly, reaching between her legs to feel how she was doing as she pushed again, closing her eyes and focussing on her baby and not the searing pain in her abdomen. A groan of pain slipped from her as she felt the baby's head in her hand and then a sharp cry as it slipped from her body, the searing pain in her abdomen shooting through her body at the same time.

"There we are" Harry praised her and Nikki pushed against her own hand and his until she felt the shoulders against herself and forced herself to top, remembering the pain this had caused last time and the pain that was building this time was no different. "Don't stop Nikki, you are almost there my love"

Nikki nodded and sat back a bit more, being careful of her baby as she pushed, a sob escaping her mouth as pain shot up her entire body. Harry removed his hand from between her legs and Nikki placed her other one there as well, gasping in pain as she felt a shoulder slip from her and then a few seconds later the second one.

"Good girl" Harry whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Harry..catch this..one" Nikki panted as she gripped his leg and he nodded, moving in front of her and gently holding their second baby's head and upper back as Nikki pushed hard, a cry falling from her lips as she pushed the rest of the baby from her and into Harry's hands.

"Oh good girl" Harry praised her as Nikki sat back on her legs and accepted their baby from him and placing it on her naked chest as she sobbed in relief and happiness.

"Oh look at you" she breathed, patting the baby's back as tears fell down her face "Come on little one, cry for mummy hmm"

She patted his back again and their baby coughed and then began to wail as loudly as the older twin had as well.

"Oh Harry" Nikki whispered as she looked up at him and received a kiss from him, she kissed him back and then they looked down at their messy, purple little baby that was cradled lovingly in her arms. "Another boy"

Harry nodded and nuzzled his lover's cheek gently with his nose, their tears mingling on each other's cheeks as he did so.

"He's perfect as well" Harry breathed, stroking the baby's blonde hair gently and then glancing over at the other baby who was still asleep despite his younger twin's loud cries. "Are they identical?"

"I think they are" Nikki nodded and kissed him lovingly on the lips before looking back at their baby "That should be fun" she giggled, tears of love and relief still falling down her cheeks and Harry chuckled tearfully, nodding and stroking her damp hair away from her face as he kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

"Everyone is asleep" Harry murmured to his lover as he climbed into bed and kissed Nikki on the cheek. It was almost half past three in the morning, an hour after the youngest baby had been born but neither parent was at all tired, even Nikki who was just too content to sit on the edge of the bed and stare at her babies that were asleep in the Moses baskets next to her side of the bed. They were dressed in the tiny blue baby grows that Nikki had brought, Harry having laughed a lot when he had realised what they had both done without the other knowing. The newborns also had blue mittens on to stop their sharp nails from scratching their faces and they were also wearing baby blue hats that had come with the babygrows.

The oldest baby weighed five pounds two ounces and the youngest five pounds one ounce, both were smaller than the average weight and size of twins but Harry put that down to the fact that for almost a year before he met Nikki and for sometime afterwards she hadn't eaten properly so was still slightly malnourished despite the time that had passed since then.

"You should sleep"

"I don't want to" Nikki shook her head, her hair still damp from the shower she had just got out of. A smile crossed her face as the youngest baby coughed in his sleep, his hands clenching and unclenching in his mittens. "I could just sit and look at them all night. I keep wanting to pick them up and cuddle them" she stifled a laugh and Harry smiled at her.

"So do I" Harry admitted as he knelt behind her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist "Wow it feels weird cuddling you like this without your bump"

Nikki giggled quietly so she didn't wake their babies and turned to kiss him on the lips, wincing as she pulled her abdomen too fast.

"Sore?"

"Hmm" Nikki nodded and closed her eyes, snuggling back into her lover as he kissed the top of her head "_Really_ sore"

"How sore?"

"It feels like bloody carpet burn in between my legs" Nikki winced and Harry pulled a face of sympathy as he kissed her cheek.

"Come darling, sleep now. You've had an exhausting day and I'm surprised you aren't asleep already" Harry told her and Nikki sighed, letting him help her to lie down with as little pain and discomfort as possible.

"It stings" Nikki sighed quietly as she lay down on her back and gently stroked Harry's cheek as he kissed her gently and then pulled away.

"What can I do?" he asked hopefully, wanting to alleviate the pain as much as possible for his lover. She just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Nothing, it'll go away soon enough"

"I can get some painkillers"

"Not while I'm breastfeeding" Nikki shook her head again and stroked his chest gently before opening her eyes "You were brilliant"

"_I_ was brilliant?" Harry scoffed "I seem to remember you doing all of the work"

"I could never have done that without you" Nikki told him forcibly and Harry smiled, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by one of the babies starting to wail loudly. His parents looked back at each other and chuckled, Harry stealing a quick kiss before he climbed off the bed and picked up the youngest baby, cradling him against his chest and attempting to calm him before he woke his older twin up.

Nikki sighed and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion take over as she fell asleep to the sound of her lover and their youngest child. She felt complete and soon forgot the pain and discomfort she felt as she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**And that is the end :P**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me with this one..my muse was very naughty and refused to leave me alone until I'd written this huge piece of fanfic :) Thank you all again for your time and patience, hope you've enjoyed this fic.**

**Dunno if you want a sequel or anything with them juggling school, being parents and trying to ignore what society says about teen parents..I dunno. As well as Nikki's father and grandmother of course :P**

**xxx**


End file.
